


Бабочка, зеркало, птица

by Serafima



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, M/M, WIP, Туата-де-Даннан
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 148,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serafima/pseuds/Serafima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире, где люди и нелюди живут бок о бок, всегда найдутся те, кто идет против правил. На Землю, где нет настоящей магии, приходят трое братьев из другого мира. Один из них - живой талисман на удачу, двое других - опасные манипуляторы, по мнению землян. Зачем они пришли сюда? Время расставит все по своим местам.<br/>P.S. Настоящая любовь не знает ни пола, ни возраста, ни иных различий.<br/>История о Джонни-эльфе и всех-всех-всех.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть I. Бабочка. Главы 1,2,3

**Часть I. Бабочка.**

 

 **Глава** **1\. Бессонница.**

 

Когда бессонница оплетала мозг серебристой паутиной, только звон крови в ушах возвращал к реальности. Лу бесцельно бродила по уснувшему дому, прислушиваясь к тишине.

 В сотый раз она заглянула в детскую, где уютно сопели младшие, поправила подушки и убрала в шкаф «вечерние книги». По пути проверила старшего: не читает ли снова под одеялом? Колин любил говорить, что их дети поражены вирусом «запойного чтения» с колыбели.

Вздохнув, Лу на цыпочках вернулась в спальню, где муж тихо похрапывал, привычно сунув под подушку обе руки. В этот момент она завидовала его способности спать в любом положении и на любой поверхности. Ей самой требовалось соблюсти множество условностей, но и это не всегда помогало. Вот и сегодня, как и десятью ночами ранее, Луиза Мэрион Гарленд, успешная писательница и счастливая мать, обреченно пошла на кухню, приоткрыла окно, зажгла лампу и включила ноутбук. Вскоре скайп настойчиво запульсировал, и мученица открыла окно сообщений.

Как выяснилось, бессонница мучила не только автора в творческом кризисе, но и успешного пиарщика-пресс-агента, а также задушевную подругу Тори  Бёрчвуд.

 Обладала поистине неиссякаемым запасом энергии  Тори вела преимущественно ночной образ жизни, что не мешало ей воспитывать четверых детей и следить, чтоб известная рок-группа «Радиомолчание» не пошла ко дну. Муж Тори, Джереми Бёрчвуд, владевший предприятием по реставрации антикварной мебели, репутацию имел человека честного, но замкнутого. Его брат, Джейсон Бёрчвуд, в свою очередь владел сетью магазинов антиквариата, где и продавалась упомянутая мебель. Дела у братьев шли чудесно.

Лу знала беспокойное семейство несколько десятков лет, да что там, братья появились в её жизни, когда той исполнилось шесть лет. С тех самых пор она ощущала ненавязчивую, но своевременную заботу: Бёрчвуды стали ангелами-хранителями для Лу и её детей.

 Этой ночью Лу даже не успела прочитать первое сообщение подруги, как её буквально пробрал озноб, неприятный холодок пробежал по спине: то самое состояние, когда «терзают смутные сомнения». И чутье не обмануло:  писала Тори, что дела у Джонни совсем плохи. Причем настолько плохи, что том попросил передать лу, что ей придется забрать Уродца Луи себе, собака перестала узнавать Джонни, рычит на него, даже пыталась укусить.

Лу устало потерла виски: собака истово обожала Джонни, что же могло произойти?  не стала вдаваться в подробности, просто напомнила, что заехать нужно будет завтра как можно раньше, так как Том с «этим злыднем» гулять отказался. Лу пообещала, что будет как штык, они еще немного поболтали, и приняли решение идти спать.

Лу выключила ноутбук, приглушила лампу, вернулась в кровать, натянула одеяло до подбородка и попыталась отключить мысли. Но не тут-то было: проблемы с собакой означали только то, что истинный облик Джонни Гринвуда начал проступать сквозь человеческую маску, и Уродец первым почуял неладное, причем в буквальном смысле. Ей было немного страшно ехать одной, ведь неизвестно как сейчас выглядит друг детства, узнает ли он Лу? Лу тут же отругала себя за малодушие. Столько лет ей хотелось увидеть своими глазами фейрэ с изнанки в истинном обличии, и как только такая возможность появилась, она сразу в кусты! В другой ситуации лу отдала бы почку за такое везение, но сейчас у неё тоскливо ныло под ложечкой, и комок подкатывал к горлу.

Она стала мысленно перебирать список завтрашних дел: забрать собаку, потом заехать в химчистку за платьем для автограф-сессии, затем к Тори за рецептом клубничного пирога, затем… На последней мысли Лу провалилась в долгожданный сон.

 

**Глава 2. Жизнь положить за други своя.**

 

Лу приехала к дому Тома и Джонни в 8.30, мучимая смутным чувством тревоги. Она звонила несколько минут, но никто так и не открыл. Только тогда лу вспомнила, что у неё есть ключ! Дом встретил её гробовой тишиной: хозяева, очевидно, съехали.

Лу громко выругалась и набрала тома. После десятого гудка Лу выругалась еще раз и решила ехать в Лондон, где у пары была квартира, о которой знали только самые близкие.

По пути она вспомнила, что ключи от «схрона» тоже захватила с собой. Квартира находилась в Ламбете, в тихом месте, с окнами на Воксхолл-парк. Соседи сразу прониклись к новым жильцам если не любовью, то симпатией. В этом была целиком заслуга Джонни, который мимоходом очаровал ничего не подозревавших людей. Тому хватило ума не вмешиваться.

Лу открыла дверь и вошла, стараясь не шуметь. Том, который встретил её в коридоре, судя по черным кругам под глазами, не спал минимум двое суток. Кивнув в знак приветствия, он ушел в спальню. Лу внезапно стало очень страшно, поэтому она медленно сосчитала до ста, потом выпила стакан воды на кухне для храбрости. Только после этого она пошла к Джонни. По пути она проходила мимо ванной и услышала жалобы Уродца Луи, сидевшего взаперти.

Джонни лежал на кровати, укутанный в два одеяла и накрытый сверху пледом. Приход Лу разбудил его, Джонни привстал, и Лу чуть не вскрикнула. Он действительно «развоплощался»: кожа приобрела серебристо-сиреневый оттенок, зрачки уже походили на кошачьи, а ногти на руке, которую он протянул для приветствия, напоминали перламутровые когти животного. Джонни заметил проблеск паники  и устало улыбнулся. Лу собрала в кулак всю волю и улыбнулась в ответ:

-Эй, привет! Заехала вот забрать ваше страшилище. А что это ты валяешься до сих пор в постели?- Джонни пожал плечами и принялся медленно выбираться из кокона одеял. Лу в последний момент подхватила его, не дав свалиться на пол. Когда она обернулась в поисках тома, того уже не было в комнате. Джонни еще раз улыбнулся, на этот раз будто извиняясь:

\- Том пошел заварить мою утреннюю порцию лекарства. Знала бы ты, какая это дрянь! И как видишь, уже не помогает, но он все равно поит меня, чуть не силой.

Они добирались до кухни, казалось, целую вечность. Джонни плохо держался на ногах, и лу пришлось вести его. Наконец Джонни усадили в кресло, и Том принес ему кружку «эльфийской настойки», как в шутку называл все снадобья фейрэ. Судя по гримасе на лице друга, питье было редкой дрянью.

Том отвернулся и принялся что-то шумно искать в шкафчике, мимоходом уронил на пол банку с какими-то травами, шепотом выругался, потом поднял упавшее. Напряженные линии его спины говорили, что он еле сдерживается, чтоб не заорать в голос.

Наконец Джонни зевнул, показав заостренные зубы (тут Лу бессознательно вздрогнула), и сказал небрежно:

-А нет ли у нас чего-нибудь пожевать?

Том вздрогнул и обернулся:

-Что ты будешь? Лу, а ты позавтракаешь с нами? Есть маринованный тофу, помидоры, йогурт, от которого Джонни не тошнит, и свежие лепешки.

Лу пожала плечами, а Джонни ответил, что «будет все».

Лу наблюдала за картиной тихого семейного завтрака и подсознательно ждала взрыва, какие обычно бывают в кино. Но эти двое настолько понимали друг друга, что взрыва не случилось. Случился вполне будничный завтрак, потом Джонни решительно встал и пошел в спальню, почти не держась за стены по пути.

Том и лу остались вдвоем. На несколько тягучих минут в комнате повисло тяжелое молчание. Потом Том с хрустом размял пальцы и спросил нарочито спокойным тоном:

-Ты переноску для Уродца захватила? Он ненавидит ездить в машине без Джонни, сама знаешь,- и отвернулся.

-Взяла, конечно. Ты вообще как? - спросила Лу, осторожно тронув его за плечо.

-Не знаю, Лу. Он ведь не спит практически по ночам. Знаешь, просыпаешься часа в три ночи, а он смотрит на тебя так, будто ты сейчас пропадешь. Ну и я тоже не сплю, если он не спит. Потом днем Джонни вроде как дремлет, а я не могу днем спать, - криво улыбнулся он в ответ. Лу вздохнула и спросила:

-А фейрэ? Что они говорят? - Том дернул щекой:

-Фейрэ, как обычно, успокаивают и ищут способы излечения. И параллельно думают, как бы прижать Стражу,- с тихой безнадежностью сказал он.

 Лу искоса взглянула на него и подумала, что именно так выглядит человек, потерявший всякую надежду, но держащийся лицо из всех сил.

Тут она вспомнила про темно-синий фиат, припаркованный напротив дома: машина принадлежала упорному и несгибаемому Стражу Натаниэлю Джеймсу Клейборну.

-Кстати, Клейборн последовал за вами, ты в курсе? - осторожно поинтересовалась она. Том сделал неопределенный жест рукой и ответил:

-Ну да, этот стервятник уже второй день дежурит под окнами. Хоть бы машину поменял для приличия. Джонни редко встает и подходит к окну сейчас, поэтому я ему не сказал. А вариантов, что охотник придет прямо сюда, маловато. Здесь тихий фешенебельный район, - при слове «фешенебельный» Том скривился как от зубной боли,- чужаку не получится войти в дом незамеченным, наша конъсьержка истово обожает Джонни. Так что если кто-то из незнакомых ей людей попробует пройти, то мы тут же будем в курсе. А сильно светиться, тем более устраивать «взлом и проникновение» Клейборн не станет, он фанатик, но не дурак,- устало заключил Том.

-Все равно, предупрежден,- значит вооружен. Лишняя осторожность не повредит, - тут их прервал тихий тоскливый вой. Том встал, Лу вытащила переноску из-под стола, и они отравились за Уродцем Луи.

В ванной их встретил самый несчастный пес в мире: шерсть потускнела, даже уши, обычно стоявшие торчком, опустились и подчеркивали общую картину скорби и покорности судьбе. При виде переноски Луи попятился и попытался забиться под раковину, но дверца шкафчика надежно сдерживала натиск. Тогда он принял оборонительный вид и даже тихонько зарычал. Люди переглянулись и ретировались в коридор.

-Вот же твою мать! - эмоционально заключила Лу. - Как же мы без помощи Джонни затащим его в переноску?

Вопрос был риторическим, и Том тяжело вздохнул в ответ:

-Применим подкуп, я на всякий случай захватил его любимые крекеры. Положим крекеры в переноску, поставим её за дверью, потом ты открываешь дверь, он заходит внутрь, а я быстро закрываю дверцу.

Их блестящий план едва не провалился, так, как открытая дверь чуть было не привела к бегству пса, которого больше интересовала свобода, чем низменные телесные удовольствия. Через полчаса уговоров, замены приманок и наглого вранья Луи все-таки заглянул в переноску, коварные люди тут же затолкнули его внутрь, закрыли дверь на замок и облегченно вздохнули. Пленник обиженно заскулил, принялся грызть дверцу, но через какое-то время сдался.

Лу уходила с тяжелым сердцем, вызвать Тома на откровенный разговор не получилось, а джонни еще дремал, когда она зашла попрощаться. Спящий, он еще меньше походил на человека: серебристая кожа мягко светилась, а темно-каштановые волосы приобрели странный зеленоватый оттенок. Но хуже всего выглядели руки: утолщенные перламутровые ногти придавали кистям пугающий вид. И дышал Джонни во сне тяжело, с хрипами, словно ему не хватало воздуха. Она постояла в изножье кровати несколько минут, а потом тихо вышла, прикрыв осторожно дверь. Под дверью её уже ждал Том с непроницаемым лицом, его тревогу выдавал только легкий нервный тик, если бы Лу чуть хуже его знала, то вовсе ничего не заметила бы. Том прочистил горло и спросил:

-Как он?

-Кажется, спит. По-крайней мере, он никак не отреагировал на мое появление, - Том хмыкнул в ответ:

-Или просто хорошо притворяется, он сейчас частенько проделывает это фокус, когда не хочет разговаривать. Вчера, когда руки... изменились, он даже попытался выселить меня в соседнюю спальню, мол, вдруг я спросонья испугаюсь! Нет, ну ты такой бред слышала!? Как я одного его ночью оставлю?! А если он во сне.., - тут он осекся, посмотрел на Лу в упор и продолжил уже другим тоном:

-Прости за истерику, нервы уже ни к черту. Давай я тебя провожу до машины? - Лу кивнула, комок в горле мешал ей говорить.

В молчании они спустились вниз, Том нес притихшего Уродца, Лу шла сзади, стараясь не споткнуться на лестнице. На улице они выпустили его «сделать все дела», потом погрузили несчастного Луи на заднее сидение, и теперь стояли у машины в неловком молчании. Прервал молчание, как обычно, Том:

-Нет, ну ты посмотри на эту суку?! Стоит прямо под окнами, даже не собирается маскироваться! - Лу оглянулась на фиат и пожала плечами:

-А зачем ему маскироваться? Официального обвинения в покушении на убийство и причинении тяжкого вреда здоровью не будет, так что формально он вышел сухим из воды.

Том мрачно поглядел в сторону машины и сказал:

-Фейрэ придумали хитрый способ прижать Клейборна, только тебе придется поучаствовать.

Лу помедлила немного и ответила нарочито небрежно:

-Ты же знаешь, что на авантюры меня уговаривать не надо. Какой план?

-План очень простой: ты, как друг Туата-де-Даннан и кровная сестра Джонни, предъявляешь обвинение Клейборну,- на одном дыхании сказал Том и выжидающе посмотрел на Лу.

Лу почувствовала, что у неё подкашиваются ноги: согласиться на предложение тома означало, что всей её семье придется переехать под защиту фейрэ, не выходить из дома без присмотра, детям пришлось бы перейти на домашнее обучение. Ей самой и Колину предстояло бы отменить все публичные мероприятия, репетиции и пресс-конференции. Стража не церемонилась с «предателями рода людского», те, кто открыто выступал на стороне фейрэ, обычно попадали в ювелирно подстроенные несчастные

случаи, нередко с летальным исходом.

Так что Лу  усилием воли сдержалась, чтоб не сказать «Да!» и ответила уклончиво: «Мне надо подумать, понимаешь, Коззи, дети, книга вот у меня выходит...»,  и сразу же пожалела о таком ответе, увидев, как лицо Тома исказилось на мгновение от боли. Надо сказать, что взял себя в руки он довольно быстро, кивнул и сказал, легко погладив её по плечу: «Ох, Лу, прости, я не подумал, чего вам всем это будет стоить. Конечно, думай, сколько потребуется. К нам сегодня зайдет Аргавейн, она привезла из Лервика какое-то новое снадобье, и я надеюсь, что оно поможет, лучше, чем предыдущее. Честно сказать, я уже немного устал, что мой фейрэ каждое утро блюет как токсикозная тетка». От его нарочито бодрого тона у Лу холодок пробежал по спине, не смотря на непривычно теплую для середины августа погоду. Они постояли еще немного, поговорили о детях, общих знакомых, новостях, даже немного посплетничали. Наконец Том, искоса бросавший тревожные взгляды на окна своей квартиры, попрощался и чуть не бегом кинулся домой. Лу подняла глаза и увидела в окне Джонни, непроизвольно вздрогнула от его нового облика, но помахала в ответ, улыбаясь изо всех сил.

Когда все успокоилось, она села в машину, посмотрела на часы, ужаснулась, что опоздала везде, где только можно. Только Лу потянулась за телефоном, чтобы отзвониться по поводу опоздания, Уродец Луи выбрал это время, чтобы пожаловаться на жизнь, он так проникновенно заскулил, что Лу отложила телефон и перебралась на заднее сидение. Там она положила руку на переноску и несколько минут успокаивала пса как раскапризничавшегося ребенка. Когда пес успокоился, она все-таки завела мотор и медленно двинулась с места.

 

**Глава 3. Мое воинство.**

 

Лу ехала к  Тори со смешанными чувствами, перед этим она отвезла глубоко несчастного Уродца домой, где его выпустили из переноски во двор, пытались кормить, поить и показали все местные достопримечательности. Луи реагировал стоически, но особого энтузиазма не выказывал. Лу удостоверилась, что младшие не «залюбят» пса до смерти, поручила его заботам старшего сына и уехала.

Подруга встретила её у двери, и Лу попала в привычный «организованный хаос»: собака, две кошки, а также  ручной ворон, обожавший сидеть на бра в коридоре и пугать гостей хриплым карканьем. Младшие дети гостили в Лервике у родни, а старшая дочь уехала в Исландию навестить тамошнюю ветвь клана. Так что можно было спокойно поговорить.

Подруги выпили по чашке традиционного травяного чая, посидели немного в тишине, и Лу, собравшись с духом, спросила:

-Торувьель ард Тален-Авьен, я обращаюсь к тебе как Друг Туата-де-Дананн и кровная сестра Джоннаха Каландена ард Авьен тар Элейн-Маха и прошу взять меня и мою семью под защиту и покровительство клана Тален,- она закончила старинную формулу и выжидающе посмотрела на Тори. Та на мгновение запаниковала, но быстро взяла себя в руки и ответила так, как требовала традиция:

-Луиза Мэрион Гарленд, я принимаю под защиту и покровительство клана Тален тебя и твоих ближних и обещаю хранить данное слово вечно.

Лу потерла ноющие виски, прокашлялась и спросила:

-Какие у меня шансы на суде Стражи? Как обвинителя их «золотого охотника»?

 Подруга пожала плечами:

-Лу, я не буду тебя обнадеживать, но шансы на победу есть.

-Ладно, а что светит Клейборну в случае моей победы? - Осторожно спросила Лу, Тори  задумалась, а потом продолжила:

-Ему по правилам  светит смерть от руки Джонни, а если Джонни на тот момент не сможет этого сделать, то от руки его братьев. Но так как наш Джонни – пацифист, то, скорей всего, дело ограничиться лишением пути. Кстати, я бы выбрала смерть, по крайней мере, быстро.

-Твою же мать! Все так серьезно?- Неверяще спросила Лу.  Тори кивнула:

-Серьезнее некуда: Джонни как Оберег имеет ценность куда большую, чем охотник, пускай даже из хорошей семьи. Так что Клейборн фактически подписал себе смертный приговор.

Лу ответила с сомнением:

-А что ж он тогда торчит под окнами жертвы? Почему не скрывается?

-А зачем ему скрываться? Он ведь уверен, что связи в верхушке Стражи помогут выйти сухим из воды, плюс он не знает, что Аргавейн смогла выделить из крови Джонни ту самую отраву. Знаешь, я думаю, что Мать все-таки неравнодушна к тебе, раз послала в студию именно тогда, когда у Джонни уже почти не было шансов выжить,- сказала Тори с улыбкой, погладив Лу по руке. Лу возразила ей:

-Тогда уж Мать неравнодушна к Джонни, раз он выжил, мне просто повезло оказаться рядом в тот день. Я просто была поблизости, сама знаешь, что Тома не было в городе.

  Тори пожала плечами и перевела разговор на другую тему:

-Надо понимать, что ты поговорила с Колином о суде? - Лу хрустнула пальцами и сказала медленно:

-Ну не совсем, думаю, что он  все-таки согласится со мной в конце концов.

 Тори посмотрела на неё с сомнением:

-Ой ли, Лу? Ты уверена, что он готов принести в жертву всю вашу налаженную комфортную жизнь?

Лу на время замолчала, обдумывая услышанное, потом тихо сказала:

-Наверное, все-таки благополучной и комфортной жизнью мы обязаны Джонни, так? Или я преувеличиваю, как всегда..,- ответила Лу, не глядя на подругу.  Тори изучающе посмотрела на неё:

-Так или иначе, решающее слово останется за твоим мужем, Луиза. Возможно, что он ответит нет, тогда мы что-нибудь придумаем, Аргавейн приехала из Лервика с новостями, так что.., - Лу перебила её:

-То есть ты думаешь, что я брошу единственного человека, которого считаю своей настоящей родней?! Ты же знаешь, что когда у меня были глобальные проблемы, и  я была беременна Кевином, Джонни  оказался единственным, кто разговаривал с Колином и приводил в чувство меня?! В конце концов, когда я рожала, рядом был именно он, а не законный муж?! - Лу чуть не задыхалась от нахлынувших воспоминаний, подруга подала ей кружку чая и ободряюще улыбнулась:

-Я знаю, Лу, что ты не бросишь ни Джоннаха, ни Томаса одних, что ты готова ради них быть вдали от семьи, - Лу отдышалась и вклинилась уже спокойней:

-Тебе не приходило в голову, Торувьель, что я их тоже считаю семьей? Что мои дети считают их дядюшками, эксцентричными, но любимыми? Черт побери ваши возвышенные эльфийские головы, они даже вас считают семьей! Так что не надо мне втирать про ответсвенность и прочее, я приняла решение! Колину придется согласиться, у него просто нет выбора!

Тори  кивнула, она хорошо знала, какой настойчивой и убедительной может быть Лу. Да и положение всех фейрэ было чрезвычайно шатким в результате действий стража Клейборна. Если он выйдет сухим из воды, то Стража получит карт-бланш, и неизвестно, что они натворят, уверенные в своей безнаказанности. Так что отступать им было некуда. Другое дело, что шансы Джонны на выживание были мизерными в любом случае.

 Естественно, они ничего не скажут ни ему, ни Тому, ни, тем более, Лу. Тот состав, который охотник вколол Джонне, должен был гарантированно убить его, появись Лу на полчаса позже. Благодаря ей, они смогли спасти Оберега, но это лишь отсрочило неизбежный конец. Лучше всего было бы перевезти его в Лервик, где он мог спокойно дожить оставшееся время, но, ни Джонна, ни его партнер такой вариант не рассматривали. Так что Джонна принял решение добиться справедливости любой ценой и привести приговор в исполнение собственноручно. Состав, который давал ему отсрочку в полгода, как раз и привезла Аргавейн.

Так что Торувьель ард Тален-Авьен, младшей дочери Тагалейна Эндрейдина и Валеннин Авартэ ард

Тален-Ламиаллэн  из Лероаха, ничего не оставалось, как держать лицо, ободрять и успокаивать. Она вздохнула украдкой, допила вторую чашку чая и встала, чтобы проводить решительно засобиравшуюся домой Лу. Уже в дверях они столкнулись с мужем Тори, который имел поразительный нюх на раздрай, непокой и конфликты в своем доме.

Кроме того, Джерейн ард Тален-Авьен не стеснялся использовать свои «эльфийские штучки» для успокоения расшатавшихся нервов как домашних, так и Лу.  Тори подозревала, что он был Ткачом, и поэтому манипуляции с настроением и эмоциональными проблемами были для него абсолютно естественными. На Земле Ткачей не существовало уже как минимум век, так как Стража истребляла их в первую очередь, как и других Благословенных, справедливо опасаясь их способностей. Другой вопрос, что тренированный Ткач мог дать отпор любому Стражу, но в силу установки «не причиняй вреда разуму никого из живущих» они, не сопротивляясь, шли на смерть. На Изнанке Ткачи выполняли роль психотерапевтов и семейных психологов, то есть «ткали добрую жизнь» для своих кланов. Встречались на Изнанке и немногочисленные Ткачи смерти, обычно по паре на клан, причем такой недобрый дар наследовал старший сын рода после смерти предшественника. Джерейн не любил распространяться о «жизни дома», но некоторые его повадки наталкивали на мысль об истинных возможностях.

Так или иначе, Джерейн незаметно привел Лу в равновесие, и она уехала домой спокойная, уверенная в благополучном исходе разговора с мужем.

 Тори заняла себя рутиной: обед, расспросы о «том, как прошел день», но мысли её упорно крутились вокруг визита Лу, наконец, она не выдержала:

-Дкажи мне, Джери, кто ты? - Муж оторвал взгляд от окна и удивленно поднял бровь:

-Поясни, пожалуйста?

-Ну, кто ты на самом деле? - Будничным тоном спросила она, разглядывая узор на скатерти. Джери неторопливо допил морс и ответил спокойно:

-Я - Джерейн Таллесин ард Тален-Авьен из Элейн-Махи, брат Джесейна Таленнина и Джоннаха Каландена, мне пятьдесят пять лет по земному счету, владею на паях со старшим братом сетью антикварных салонов, у меня четверо детей,-  Тори смахнула несуществующую соринку со скатерти  и посмотрела на него в упор:

\- Не надо уводить меня в сторону, супруг мой. Ты же Ткач, не правда ли? Я слышала, что в клане Авьен ткачи рождаются чаще, чем в остальных кланах, только вот зачем ткачу уходить с Изнанки?- Муж пожал плечами в ответ:

-Откуда у тебя вдруг эти вопросы?

-Я немного устала, милый, от твоей скрытности, а сейчас нам предстоит разбирательство со Стражей, бонусом к нему идет семья Луизы, которая будет обитать у нас как минимум несколько месяцев. И если ты намерен ковыряться у них в мозгах, то я хочу быть уверена, что у тебя есть настоящая выучка,- муж неторопливо обвел комнату взглядом и сказал медленно:

-Раз уж мы ввязались с братьями в дела этого мира и увязли в них по уши, то играть в загадки уже нет смысла. Да, я - Ткущий, мало того, Джесейн-Ткущий смерть, ну а про способности нашего младшего ты и сама все знаешь. Это что-то меняет, жена моя? - Он принял ритуальную позу ожидания: склоненная голова, руки ладонями вверх сложены на столе перед собой, и замолчал.

Тори, привыкшая, кажется, ко всем «особенностям» супруга, почувствовала, что их налаженная жизнь летит под откос. Если Стража узнает, что на протяжении тридцати с лишним лет у них под носом жили два Ткача, один из которых, по мнению людей, был хладнокровным убийцей, то это могло стать катастрофой для всех фейрэ Соединенного Королевства.

С другой стороны Стража слишком глубоко увязла в своих собственных дрязгах, чтобы разобраться  с фейрэ раз и навсегда, как в старые добрые времена. Тогда обоих Ткачей казнили бы без суда и следствия, а клан, приютивший их, долго бы зализывал раны. Новое время принесло, к счастью, новые правила. Кроме того, исчезновение двух известных игроков на рынке антиквариата неизбежно вызвало бы разговоры.

 Еще было интересно узнать у Аргавейн, как ей живется с Ткачом смерти? На этой мысли  поняла, что скатывается в истерику, и решила нарушить затянувшееся молчание:

-Нет, муж мой, это ничего не меняет, просто отныне и впредь я прошу тебя быть откровенным со мной,- он улыбнулся, не поднимая глаз, и  кивнул в знак согласия.  Тори ритуальным жестом вложила свои ладони в руки мужа, и тяжесть, мучившая её последние часы, растворилась медленно в воздухе. Они обязательно что-то придумают вместе.

 


	2. Часть I. Бабочка. Главы 4,5,6

**Глава** **4\. Колин идет ко дну.**

Колин встретил новости о том, что Джонни уже не человек, а Лу собирается воевать с целой тайной организацией, стоически. Его жизнь на протяжении последних тридцати лет напоминала фантасмагорическую мешанину в духе прерафаэлитов.  
Он давно подозревал, что Лу ставит фейрэ в целом, и Джонни в частности куда выше, чем его. Насчет детей сомнений не было. Так что вопрос о переезде во владения фейрэ был решен, Колин даже не стал возражать жене. Он просто принял неизбежное, хорошо зная, что в противном случае Лу может уехать к «родне» и без него. Возможно, что последнее утверждение было преувеличением, но его жизнь перестала принадлежать ему после того, как приемный младший брат появился на пороге их дома в Абингтоне 15 сентября 1977 года. Колин смирился с таким положением дел, тем более, что Джонни сразу его полюбил, и ответная симпатия стала для старшего мальчика гарантией более или менее спокойной жизни.  
Теперь же спокойная и налаженная жизнь, похоже, заканчивалась. Бестрепетная и решительная Лу, успокоенная положительным ответом мужа, ушла сообщать детям, что они немного поживут у тети Вейн и дяди Джеси, а Колин остался составлять список вещей первой необходимости, которые нужно было взять с собой. Колин ушел на террасу, к нему неслышно подошел Уродец Луи, тяжело вздохнул и улегся рядом. Он рассеяно потрепал пса по шелковой шерсти и углубился в составление списка необходимых вещей.  
Когда Колин закончил, была уже за полночь, дети и Лу, утомленные суматошным днем, уже спали. И дом был в его полном распоряжении. Так что Колин не спеша прошелся по коридору, подобрал с пола Хитрую Лису Энни, отряхнул её зеленое платье и положил на подзеркальник. Мимоходом он заглянул в зеркало и увидел там усталого бородатого мужика лет пятидесяти с мешками под глазами. «Надо бы побриться завтра, что ли», - рассеянно подумал он. Ноги сами принесли его на кухню, где он заварил кофе и устроился на диване с ноутбуком.  
На почте его ждало пять новых писем, спам об отдыхе на Сейшельских островах и « уникальной методике увеличения пениса». Колин тихо фыркнул, отправляя их в корзину: очевидно, что с пенисом обычного размера на Сейшелах делать нечего.  
Следующее письмо было от Тома, который просил зайти к ним завтра, Джонни хочет его видеть. Колин удивился, что пишет Том, а не Джонни. И можно было бы позвонить, к чему эти китайские церемонии?! Он даже хотел позвонить сейчас же, но вспомнил о времени. Хотя для Тома, известного полуночника, половина первого была «детским временем», он ложился обычно около трех, если на следующий день не было никаких срочных дел. Джонни же наоборот был ранней пташкой, и вставал не позже шести часов, во-первых, гулять с Уродцем, а во-вторых, он просто любил бродить по просыпающемуся городу, как сам не раз говорил. Колин подозревал, что вставать не свет, ни заря — генетическая особенность всех фейрэ. В детстве Джонни пугал его тем, что во время каникул просыпался в четыре утра, распахивал окно и сидел там неподвижно, наблюдая восход. С возрастом Джонни научился вставать в более приличное время, во многом, благодаря влиянию Тома, любившего поспать до полудня.  
Но Колин остановил себя, вспомнив, что Джонни сейчас болен, и наверняка, они оба спят. Так что он резонно отложил все вопросы до личной встречи. Побродив бесцельно по сети с полчаса, он все-таки пошел спать. Когда он осторожно залез под одеяло, то понял, что Лу не спала. То есть, она усиленно изображала крепкий сон, но провести мужа ей не удалось. Он осторожно тронул её за плечо:  
-Лу, ты же не спишь? Что случилось? - она дернула в ответ плечом и сказала нарочито сонно:  
-Я сплю, - но Колин был полон решимости поговорить:  
-Не спишь, я же слышу, так что кончай притворяться. Знаешь ведь, что я тоже не засну .  
Лу через несколько минут высунулась из-под одеяла, включила ночник и спросила вяло:  
-Ну? - Колин несколько опешил:  
-Что ну? - Лу пожала плечами:  
\- Ты же явно хочешь поговорить, давай, начинай, - Колин чувствовал плохо скрытое раздражение и усталость в её тоне, но сдаваться не собирался:  
-Луиза, мы не поругались днем, и я не планирую делать этого сейчас. Просто скажи мне, что происходит на самом деле? Я сделал что-то не так? Или ты мне не все рассказываешь о своих делах с нашими «эльфийскими друзьями»? - Лу тихонько фыркнула и ответила:  
-Наши, как ты выразился, «эльфийские друзья» по уши в дерьме, как, впрочем, и наша семья теперь. Наши дети не поедут ни в какой летний лагерь, даже с бабушкой не смогут увидеться на каникулах. А мне придется вести все переговоры с издателями только он-лайн, пресс-конференции и встречи с читателями пошли побоку, а в перспективе вся эта каша может мне стоить контракта на следующую книгу. Тебе придется свернуть все свои музыкальные проекты, так что прости мою бессонницу, милый,- сарказм в её голосе неприятно резанул ухо, но Колин сдержался, зная по опыту, что скоро Лу капитулирует. Так и случилось, пять минут тяжелого молчания спустя, Лу осторожно придвинулась поближе, робко погладила его по руке и сказала тихо:  
-Коззи, прости меня, пожалуйста. Просто я хочу сделать так, чтобы все было правильно, но мне очень страшно. Правда, очень-очень страшно, так что обними меня, пожалуйста, - Колин выдохнул и осторожно обнял её. Они молча развернулись, так чтобы Колин обнимал жену сзади, и постепенно заснули крепким сном, без сновидений. Неизбежные тревоги ждали утром, но ночь была в их распоряжении.

**Глава 5. Разве я сторож брату моему?**

Утро началось в несусветную рань, дети не хотели завтракать, собака не хотела заходить в дом, а Колин не хотел ехать в гости к младшему брату. Он ругал себя за малодушие, трусость и равнодушие, и достиг неплохих успехов в этом нелегком деле. Он-таки смог собраться с духом, накормить детей, утешить собаку, напоить жену травяным чаем для успокоения нервов, не пнуть кошку и, в конце концов, выехать из гаража.  
Все двадцать минут до квартиры Джонни Колин терзался сомнениями: ему с одной стороны хотелось увидеть и друга, и брата, но при этом не хотелось проблем, которые в последнее время приносило это общение. Колину самому было противно от этих размышлений, он пытался списать их на заботу о детях, на дальновидность и осмотрительность. Но на периферии сознания все равно маячили смутные тени.  
Так или иначе, Колин доехал до места назначения. Квартира была в одном из самых тихих и живописных мест Лондона, Воксхолл-парке — любимом месте прогулок мечтателей всех мастей. Джонни с Уродцем могли часами слоняться по тропинкам, пока Том не присылал возмущенную смс в стиле: «Сколько можно шляться?!» Собака Джонни имела ту же склонность пропускать приемы пищи и витать в облаках, как и хозяин.  
Напротив дома был припаркован синий Фиат, при виде которого у Колина неприятно заныло в затылке. Если бы он был более решительным, то подошел и поговорил бы по-мужски с Клейборном, но, увы. В такие моменты здравый смысл брал верх, учитывая то, что охотник был выше на добрую голову, тяжелее и сильней, что уж там. А получить по морде от такого противника Колину вообще не улыбалось. Это только Том, доведенный до ледяной ярости, мог переть на танк, и танк обычно позорно капитулировал.  
Колин хорошо помнил, когда фейрэ забрали полумертвого Джонни к себе, а Лу с Томом отправили по домам ждать новостей, Том позвонил ему и очень спокойным тоном попросил приехать к себе на лондонскую квартиру.  
Колин в тот момент нутром почувствовал неладное, уж очень спокоен был друг, очень уж немногословен. Он собрался, и уже через полчаса был на месте.  
Чутье его не подвело, Том был как вулкан, вот-вот готовый проснуться и залить кипящей лавой окрестности. Колин внутренне содрогнулся и спросил осторожно:  
-Что происходит? Зачем ты меня позвал? - Том мрачно улыбнулся и ответил:  
-Понимаешь, я хочу навестить нашего доблестного Стража, да боюсь прибить его ненароком, так что ты будешь «сдерживающим фактором», - Колин сглотнул и потрясенно сказал:  
-Ты серьезно?! Думаешь, Джонни одобрил бы?! Ты соображаешь вообще, что хочешь сделать? Тебя же Стража порвет, если узнает, что Клейборна отделал ты? Заняться совсем нечем?! - Том хмыкнул:  
-Знаешь, Джонни может не дожить до вечера, так что тут обсуждать вообще?!  
Колин обреченно кивнул, и пятью минутами спустя они уже ехали к охотнику. Том буквально вибрировал как провод под током, и Колин всей кожей чувствовал Серьезные Проблемы. Когда они подошли к двери охотника, Том остановился и несколько раз глубоко и медленно вздохнул, только после этого он решительно позвонил. Открыли им почти сразу, видимо, охотник ждал кого-то, но явно не их. При виде Тома он попытался закрыть дверь, но с Томом в боевом настроении справиться было практически невозможно. Поэтому охотник раздраженно поморщился и спросил:  
-Чем обязан? - Том ответил таким же небрежно-светским тоном:  
-Хотел бы поговорить с вами, мистер Клейборн, о наших общих делах. Возможно, было бы удобнее сделать это за закрытыми дверями, не находите? - Охотник пожал плечами и неохотно впустил их. Как только дверь закрылась, Том развернулся как туго скрученная стальная пружина и ударил правым хуком Клейборна в лицо с такой силой, что тот налетел на какой-то столик и упал, приложившись затылком об косяк. К чести охотника, он довольно быстро оправился и спросил, морщась от боли:  
-Йорк, ты соображаешь, во что ввязался? Думаешь, что этот «разговор» тебе сойдет с рук? - Том улыбнулся в ответ страшноватой острой улыбкой:  
-Думаю, что да. Радуйтесь, мистер Клейборн, что я вам только нос сломал. А ведь мог бы и что посерьезней,- Клейборн осторожно ощупал нос, шипя от боли, и повернулся к Колину, упорно молчавшему весь инцидент:  
-О, мистер Гринвуд, вы пришли как группа поддержки? - Колин даже не потрудился ответить, просто кивнул, охотник пригвоздил его к месту тяжелым взглядом:  
-На вашем месте я бы задумался о своей семье, мистер Гринвуд. А теперь прошу вас покинуть мои апартаменты, - охотник с трудом встал на ноги, и в этот момент Том буквально сорвался с цепи: он ударил Клейборна между ног, а когда тот сложился от боли пополам, то добавил удар под колено, отчего охотник рухнул как подкошенный. После этого Колин мертвой хваткой вцепился в друга и поволок того прочь из квартиры. Колину было очень не по себе, он давно не видел Йорка таким взбешенным.  
На улице Том вывернулся из захвата и сказал зло:  
-Какого хера ты меня выволок?! Этот ублюдок прямым текстом сказал, что нам обоим крышка, а ты отрываешься на меня?! - Колин отошел на два шага в сторону и сказал как можно спокойней:  
-Томас, ты же сам взял меня с собой, чтоб не сорваться окончательно. Теперь я виноват в том, что помешал тебе натворить глупостей? - Том шумно выдохнул, ударил стену кулаком и ответил:  
-Да, черт возьми, ты же сраный голос разума, Коззи, так что все нормально, не кипешуй, - и отвернулся, вдруг страшно заинтересовавшись трещиной на стене.  
-Поехали к нам, Томас, Лу наказала привезти тебя хоть в багажнике, если будешь сопротивляться, хватит уже психовать,- нарочито небрежно ответил Колин, проглотив обиду. Том только молча кивнул.  
Так что Колин быстрым шагом миновал машину охотника и поднялся в квартиру. Дверь ему открыл Том, улыбнулся слабо и пропустил внутрь. Колин огляделся: в квартире все шторы были плотно задернуты, так что внутри царил полумрак. Молча, они пошли в сторону спальни, и перед самой дверью Том остановил его:  
-Колин, у Джонни дела идут еще хуже, чем вчера. И выглядит он... непривычно, так что держи себя в руках, хорошо? - Колин кивнул и спросил:  
-А как же снадобье из Лервика? Лу говорила, что сегодня к вам должна была зайти Аргавейн,- Том почесал затылок и ответил тихо:  
-Наш охотник чувствует, как земля горит у него под ногами, поэтому он решил нас опередить и подал жалобу на фейрэ, которые якобы повлияли на меня с целью навредить ему. Поэтому Аргавейн как главу клана вызвали на ковер, она теперь доказывает, что я сломал нос Клейборну в здравом уме, твердой памяти и по собственной воле. И лекарство у неё тоже забрали, чтобы изучить на предмет возможного использования как психотропное средство для несчастного меня,- Том глубоко вздохнул, но Колин вмешался в его монолог:  
-Так что с моим братом?  
-Твой брат блевал сегодня все утро, я предупреждал, что в его возрасте первая беременность чревата осложнениями, - Колин на мгновение утратил дар речи, на что Том мрачно улыбнулся:  
-Шутка, давно надо было привыкнуть к моему черному юмору. Просто Джонни уже не может есть почти ничего из привычного, так что ты посиди с ним, а я съезжу за печенью,- колин удивился еще больше:  
-За какой печенью? Он же вегетарианец уже чертову пропасть времени! - Том пожал плечами:  
-Я звонил фейрэ, они сказали, что сейчас ему нужно мясо, лучше всего печень с кровью - это хоть какая-то отсрочка,- Том упорно не смотрел ему в глаза. Колин кивнул, собрался с духом и прошел в спальню.  
В спальне было темно, тихо и пахло озоном как перед грозой. На кровати было устроено гнездо из подушек, покрывал и одеял, в центре которого лежал Джонни. Услышав шум, он поднял голову и улыбнулся колину слабой улыбкой:  
-Привет, Коззи. Здорово, что ты зашел. Том уже уехал?- Колин сглотнул и ответил как можно более буднично:  
-Да, уехал уже. А ты долго планируешь валяться тут? Уже загонял его, честное слово,- Джонни усмехнулся в ответ:  
-Я бы рад выйти, но боюсь, что соседи вызовут полицию, так как не привыкли к тому, что фейрэ с Изнанки средь бела дня ходят без маскировки,- с этими словами он выпутался из одеял и сел, тяжело опираясь на подушки. Колин с трудом сдержал возглас удивления: Джонни действительно выглядел непривычно, даже пугающе. Его волосы приобрели странный оттенок позеленевшей меди, черты лица заострились до предела, кожа стала серебристо-сиреневой, а зрачки напоминали кошачьи, за неимением лучшего сравнения. Хуже всего выглядели руки: уплотнившиеся перламутровые ногти напоминали когти какого-то экзотического зверя. О зубах даже не хотелось думать, сразу вспоминались хищники из фильмов ВВС.  
Джонни сразу понял причину, по которой Колин не подходил ближе, он устало потер виски и спросил тихо:  
-Ты меня боишься? - Колин почувствовал, как краска стыда заливает щеки, и ответил честно:  
-Да, боюсь,- на что Джонни ответил спокойно:  
-Зря, я сейчас встать самостоятельно, не то, что причинить тебе вред. Так что садись на кровать, не бойся, я могу даже отвернуться, если тебе так будет спокойней,- последнюю фразу он сказал с тихой обреченностью. Колин решительно сел на кровать и осторожно взял его за руку:  
-Джон-Джон, не городи чепухи, я уже большой мальчик. Лучше скажи, зачем ты меня позвал? Уж точно не затем, чтоб Том мог спокойно пройтись по магазинам.  
-И за этим тоже, не сомневайся,- Колин нетерпеливо продолжил:  
-Хватит юлить, колись уже,- на что Джонни ответил:  
-По-хорошему, Коззи, мне осталась пара дней, при самом хорошем раскладе - три дня. Потом... Том останется один. И я хочу, чтобы ты присматривал за ним. Моя семья вряд ли будет так же снисходительна к нему после... моего ухода, понимаешь? - Колин неверяще перебил его:  
-Какой уход? Ты что не в себе? Думаешь, что мы тут будем сидеть сложа руки и ждать, пока ты помрешь? Прекращай,- Джонни остановил его:  
-Стража не отпустит Аргавейн раньше, чем через несколько дней, а это значит, что выхода у меня нет. Давай реально смотреть на вещи, коззи, сейчас я уже думаю не о себе, а о моем... Томе. Ему будет сложно одному, так что обещай, что уговоришь хоть на первое время перебраться к вам с Лу, ладно? А то он наделает глупостей, как пить дать,- последняя тирада истощила его силы, и Джонни откинулся на подушки, тяжело дыша. Колин держал брата за руку, непривычно холодную и гладкую, чувствуя, как бьется пульс. Ему было страшно. Потом, словно из глубины, всплыли слова:  
-Лу ведь согласна выступить в суде Стражи, разве это не поможет?- Джонни, отдышавшись, снова приподнялся и пожал вяло плечами:  
-Не знаю, примут ли теперь Стражи её заявление. Раз уж мой клан под подозрением в манипуляции людьми в своих интересах, сам понимаешь, насколько невелики шансы,- Колин снова перебил его:  
-Думаю, что Лу, как и Тома, остановить сможет только выстрел в упор, раз уж они что-то решили. Ты не торопись сдаваться, ладно? - Джонни кивнул:  
-Договорились. А помнишь, как ты в детстве рассказывал всякие завиральные истории по ночам? Как мы залезали под одеяло с головой для пущего эффекта? Садись рядом и расскажи мне что-нибудь?- Колин осторожно забрался в кровать, сунул ноги под одеяло и начал: «Жил-был один мальчик...»  
Через какое-то время он осторожно посмотрел на брата, тот заснул, дыхание его стало ровней, но хрипы никуда не делись, и именно они пугали больше всего. Колин тихонько поправил подушку и лег рядом. Ему было о чем подумать.

**Глава 6. Стоим пред тобою нагие, как в день прихода на этот мир.**

Том вернулся из супермаркета с пакетом сырой печени, от запаха которой его мутило почище, чем Джонни от соевого йогурта утром. Он зашел в квартиру, удивился тишине, положил покупки на кухне и на цыпочках прошел в спальню.  
Там он застал идиллическую картину: Колин и Джонни спали голова к голове, и даже дышали в унисон. Том вспомнил, как Колин рассказывал о «сказке на ночь», когда старший брат каждый вечер рассказывал младшему истории, а потом они засыпали вместе. Он тихо вышел, вернулся на кухню, развернул печень, на вытянутой руке отнес её в мойку и задумался, как именно приготовить мясо. Не помогало то, что мяса они с Джонни не ели уже лет пятнадцать. Через какое-то время он решил просто нарезать печень и слегка поджарить, как стейк с кровью. Джейми Оливер на своем сайте писал, что таким образом все полезные вещества будут сохранены.  
Черт его знает, что там за полезные вещества в этой печени, но кормить Джонни сырым мясом было вообще не вариант. Том выпил кофе покрепче, собрался с духом, и через двадцать минут у него была тарелка дымящейся печени с кровью. Остаток мяса он упаковал в три пакета и положил в морозилку.  
Джонни забрел на кухню пятью минутами спустя, скривился при виде дымящейся тарелки, но мужественно сделал первый укус, и его покорность судьбе сменилась жадностью. Он буквально проглотил остаток мяса, будто бы не ел в своей жизни ничего лучше, чем сочащаяся розовым, плохо прожаренная, говяжья печень. Вытерев руки, он посмотрел на Тома с извиняющейся улыбкой:  
-Сам не знаю, что на меня, просто как прорвало. Кстати, у нас нет настольного зеркала? А то я как-то отвык от себя за последние дни,- Том кивнул и с тяжелым сердцем отправился за зеркалом. Ему очень не хотелось, чтобы Джонни увидел своими глазами изменения. Зеркало лежало на верхней полке шкафа в спальне, так что ему пришлось изрядно попотеть, чтоб не разбудить Колина. Хотя, судя по храпу, разбудить его мог бы только ядерный взрыв, да и то вряд ли.  
Когда он вернулся на кухню, то застал Джонни у раковины тщательно полощущим рот. В какой-то момент он перестал держаться за стол, и упал бы, если бы Том вовремя не подхватил его. При этом они чуть было не уронили зеркало, но общими усилиями восстановили равновесие. Том усадил Джонни на кушетку и дал ему зеркало. Тот взял предложенное и принялся сосредоточенно разглядывать свое отражение. Так прошло несколько томительных минут, потом Том не выдержал:  
-И что ты там хочешь увидеть?- Джонни молча пожал плечами, но занятия своего не прекратил. Более того, он мягко отвел руку Тома, когда тот хотел забрать зеркало. Наконец Джонни отложил зеркало на подлокотник и серьезно посмотрел на Тома:  
-Томас, нам нужно поговорить, это важно. Я уже разговаривал с Колином и Лу, а сегодня утром — с братьями. Нам нужно перебираться к моей родне. Не перебивай, дослушай до конца: мне становится хуже, и это происходит быстрее, чем хотелось бы. И я не хочу оставлять тебя без присмотра, поэтому так будет лучше для всех. Братья заедут за нами через два часа, так что собери, пожалуйста, вещи, ладно?- Том несколько мгновений ошеломленно молчал, а потом не выдержал, проглотил ком в горле и сказал тихо:  
-То есть ты собираешься оставить меня в хороших руках? Под присмотром, что глупый Том-Том не натворил чего-нибудь?- Джонни улыбнулся, погладил его по плечу и продолжил:  
-Мы оба знаем, на что ты способен. Клейборн, к примеру, безмерно благодарен тебе за новую аристократичную горбинку на носу,- Том перебил его:  
-Даже не думай, что так просто все за меня решить, я же не мебель. Меня не нужно защищать, понимаешь? Это тебе сейчас без меня не справиться, ты же по квартире не можешь пройти, чтоб не упасть, - он сжал Джонни запястье и продолжил настойчиво:  
-Ты - мой фейрэ, как там эта ваша мистическая связь работает? Типа обмен энергией и прочие «эльфийские штучки»?- Джонни накрыл его руку своей и сказал:  
-Если я до завтра не получу лекарства, за которым ездила Ааргавейн, то «эльфийские штучки» можно будет выбросить на помойку. И потом, я не могу «играть в вампира» с тобой, это слишком жестоко,- Том постарался унять дрожь в голосе:  
-Ты снова читал Остин, да? Или тайком перечитывал Энн Райс? Зря я эту макулатуру не выбросил, ох, зря! Хватит тут играть в благородство и самопожертвование, я уже большой мальчик, сам могу решить, что делать со своей жизнью!- Джонни покачал головой, хотел что-то возразить, но вместо этого бессильно откинулся на подушки. Пульс его замедлился, а ладони покрыл холодный пот. И Том испугался так, как не пугался ни разу в жизни. Он понял, что привычная жизнь кончилась, что события развиваются с головокружительной скоростью, а он бессильно наблюдает со стороны. И ему очень не нравится такое положение дел.  
Том осторожно уложил хрипло дышащего Джонни на кушетку, укрыл его пледом и чуть не бегом бросился будить Колина. Тот вскочил, как встрепанный, и не сразу понял, что происходит, но быстро пришел в себя. Вдвоем они решили следующим образом: Колин дозванивается до фейрэ и просит их приехать как можно скорее, а потом сидит с Джонни, тем временем Том собирает все необходимое. Тому очень хотелось запереться в ванной и паниковать, но на это не было времени. Все происходящее напоминало плохой триллер, где сценарист меняет сюжет прямо на ходу.  
Том вернулся на кухню и застал Джонни в положении полусидя, вид у него был как у младенца, которого бросили в манеже одного. Его взгляд бесцельно блуждал по комнате, и когда Том окликнул по имени, то Джонни дернулся в ответ как от удара. Том осторожно подошел к нему и взял за руку, тот сделал слабую попытку вырваться, потом в его расфокусированном взгляде мелькнуло узнавание:  
-Том? Мне как-то не по себе, голова кружится очень сильно, наверное, мне лучше поспать немного, да? - Том энергично встряхнул его со словами:  
-Нет, спать тебе сейчас нельзя. Даже не думай про это, слышишь? - В ответ  
Джонни слабо кивнул и потерял сознание. Том дал ему пару пощечин, встряхнул, но результат оказался нулевым: тот болтался как сломанная кукла. В сознание Джонни так и не пришел. Том почувствовал, как будто его окатили ледяным душем, он сосчитал пульс - тот находился при смерти. Колин так и не пришел на кухню с новостями, так что он осторожно уложил Джонни обратно на кушетку, укрыл пледом и сполз бессильно на пол. Холодная плитка немного снизила накал его возбуждения, и Том заставил себя встать. Он еще раз проверил, чтоб Джонни не упал, в сотый раз подоткнул плед и собрался идти за Колином.  
Но у вселенной, как обычно, были свои планы: дверь распахнулась ему в лицо, и на пороге появился потрясенный, совершенно белый Колин. Вслед за ним вошла Валеннин ард Тален-Авьен, Привратник, собраная и величественая. Она окинула комнату внимательным взглядом и сказала мимоходом:  
-Здравствуй, Томас. Закрой, пожалуйста, рот, ты похож на рыбу, - не удостоив его вторым взглядом, она устремилась к Джонни.  
Быстро осмотрев его, Валеннин подозвала Тома, велела ему держать Джонни за руку и не отходить не на шаг. Том сделал как велено, а фейрэ отошла к дальней стене, положила руки на кафель и закрыла глаза. Через несколько секунд воздух в комнате как будто сгустился и затрещал, словно миллион молний ударил разом. Еще через несколько мгновений стена дала трещину, посыпался цемент, и стена расступилась, по-другому не скажешь. Валеннин вошла в проем, и вернулась с двумя старшими братьями Джонни. Вид у них был мрачный и собранный, и на этом моменте Том сломался:  
-Какого черта здесь происходит?!- Фейрэ обернулась к нему и ответила:  
-Томас, мы забираем Джоннаха, ты идешь с нами, так что не стой как столб, иди за вещами. Время уходит, живей давай! - Том буквально бегом кинулся в спальню. Мимоходом он заметил, что Колин стоит как изваяние у плиты и не двигается. Но на размышления времени не было, он просто улыбнулся виновато и занялся своими делами.  
В сумку полетели нижнее белье, «Невидимые города» Кальвино, бутылочка органических витаминов, оба телефона, зарядки, носки, футболки, пижамы. На пижамах Том чуть было не сломался, но героическим усилием смог унять дрожь в руках, и решил, что хватит уже. Несколько минут он утрамбовывал вещи, потом с усилием застегнул молнию и поволок распухшую сумку на кухню.  
На кухне уже осталась только Валеннин и Колин, Джонни там уже не было. Дыра в стене уже не выглядела такой чужеродной, и Том бесстрашно двинулся к проходу. Фейрэ остановила его у самого входа:  
-Томас, обратного пути для тебя уже не будет, понимаешь?- Том раздраженно сбросил её руку и сказал:  
-Чем задавать дурацкие вопросы, Вэл, лучше помоги мне затащить багаж вовнутрь, ладно?- Фейрэ, не сказав больше ни слова, подхватила ручку и помогла ему.  
Как только они переступили порог, проход в стене затянулся, как будто его и не было. Очутились они в доме старшего из братьев-фейрэ, Валеннин передала сумку одному из сыновей старшего брата и усадила обмякшего Тома на диван в гостиной. Он посидел там несколько тягучих минут, медленно приходя в себя. Когда он все-таки осознал, что прошел сквозь стену в буквальном смысле, то обернулся к фейрэ и спросил её:  
-А ты всегда так эффектно появляешься? Или это для экстренных случаев способ?- Валеннин покачала головой:  
-Все-таки не устаю удивляться тебе, Томас. Как ты умудряешься шутить даже в самых тяжелых ситуациях? - Том перебил её, криво ухмыльнувшись:  
-Вэл, если я перестану шутить, то разрыдаюсь. И это будет очень некрасиво, поверь мне. Кстати, что мы тут разговоры разговариваем? Где мой фейрэ? Мне надо к нему срочно,- с этими словами он попытался встать, но с гравитацией шутки плохи, и он тяжело осел обратно. Фейрэ положила ему на плечо прохладную руку и сказала успокаивающе:  
-«Твой фейрэ» в хороших руках, Аргавейн уже отпустили домой. Она сейчас поит его лекарством, ты еще немного отойдешь, и пойдем к нему,- Том почувствовал, как в него медленно вливается тишина. Неизвестно сколько времени прошло, казалось, что целая вечность, пока он не почувствовал себя способным встать на ноги. Тогда он решительно встал и сказал по возможности твердо:  
-Хватит время терять, отведи меня к нему,- Валеннин кивнула, и они пошли длинными коридорами вглубь дома. Тома всегда поражали внутренние размеры двухэтажного дома в пригороде. Внутри было неимоверное количество места, заполненного самыми причудливыми вещами. Как-то раз он час блуждал по извилистым коридорам, пока Джонни не отыскал его.  
Но сегодня они сразу вышли в нужный коридор и попали в маленькую комнату, казавшуюся еще меньше из-за количества людей внутри. Джонни лежал на небольшом подиуме посередине, глаза его были плотно закрыты, и понять, что он жив, можно было только по слабо поднимающейся груди. Тому снова стало страшно, захотелось закричать и выбежать из комнаты, но сорокалетнему мужчине не пристало такое поведение. Поэтому он медленно подошел к подиуму и осторожно взял Джонни за руку, рука на ощупь была теплой и сухой: обычной человеческой рукой. Том повернул руку к свету и увидел, что ногти становятся прежними. И лицо приобретало нормальный светло-оливковый оттенок вместо пугающего серебристо-фиолетового.  
Том затаил дыхание и подумал, что Джонни возвращается обратно, что все налаживается. Но на задворках сознания бродила паническая мысль, что все это как-то слишком, по-киношному, просто. В жизни так не бывает, и они оба заплатят за это чудесное воскрешение в ближайшем будущем. Но сейчас, в этот самый момент, Тому хотелось только радоваться и ничего больше.  
Фейрэ, стоявшие плотным кругом вокруг них, говорили хором, их мелодичный язык звучал странно знакомым для ушей Тома, словно они произносили молитву, древнюю как сама вселенная, и он почему-то понимал каждое слово. В другое время том нервно рассмеялся бы и сказал: «Да ладно, что еще за эзотерические обряды вы тут развели?» Но сейчас он только держал «своего фейрэ» за руку так сильно, словно боялся, что тот исчезнет, и слушал странные слова, которые плескались вокруг них, как волны: «Мы стоим пред тобою нагие, как в день прихода в этот мир, всеблагая мать. Обрати же на нас свой милосердный взор, дай нам еще времени, протяни наш путь до самого моря и за край его. Верни нашего брата Джоннаха на дороги этого мира. Обрати свой взор также и на его возлюбленного Томаса, пусть дальше идут они рука об руку, пусть не коснутся их опасности до самого конца». На этом моменте Том почувствовал странное тепло, разливающееся по телу, и прекратил слушать. В конце концов, фейрэ замолчали, а дыхание Джонни стало намного регулярней и легче, и его вид стал практически нормальным. Том прокашлялся и спросил:  
-Можно нам с Джонни побыть вдвоем? - Фейрэ переглянулись и тихо покинули комнату. Том распахнул настежь маленькое окно, впустил свежий ночной воздух и сел на пол рядом с низким подиумом. Незаметно для себя он задремал сидя, а когда проснулся, то Джонни сидел на подиуме и смотрел на него со знакомой улыбкой.


	3. Часть I. Бабочка. Главы 7,8,9

 

 

**Глава 8. Тьма перед рассветом.**

 

Жизнь постепенно вошла в свою колею. Когда приглашения были разосланы, а подтверждения получены, Тома охватило странное беспокойство, от которого невозможно избавиться. Он засыпал, уткнувшись в теплое, знакомо пахнущее костлявое плечо, и беспокойство отступало на самую дальнюю границу сознания. Он никому про это не рассказывал.

 Апогея беспокойство достигло за неделю до объединения, когда Джонни вернулся со встречи с главами кланов и, не говоря ни слова, лег, отвернувшись к стене. Том шестым чувством понял, что трогать его пока не надо. Он немного постоял над кроватью, а потом выскользнул из комнаты.

 В коридоре его, ожидаемо, встретила встревоженая Лу. Они вышли во двор, огляделись, и Том спросил тихонько:

-Совершенно случайно, у тебя сигареты не будет?- Лу также тихо ответила:

-Совершенно случайно, будет. Пошли за дом, там никто не будет шнырять.

  Они на цыпочках пробежали за дом, закурили и несколько минут молчали. Потом Лу нарушила тишину:

-Что у вас там с Джонни происходит? Что ты, как тень, шастаешь? Разругались перед свадьбой? Такое бывает, не дергайся,- Том затянулся, потом закашлялся, а прокашлявшись, ответил устало:

-Мне кажется, что на этих встречах со старейшинами кланов ему промывают мозги. Какой-то он смурной приходит, молчит, лежит или сидит как в коматозе потом несколько часов. Не нравится мне все это, Лу,- Лу затушила сигарету, тщательно закопала её в горшок с цветком, а потом покачала головой:

-Черт, прям жопой чувствую тоже самое, конечно, ты им не особо нравишься в качестве мужа их драгоценного Оберега. Кстати, ты в курсе, что Обереги вообще долго тут не задерживаются? - Том яростно забил окурок в землю и спросил:

-В смысле - не задерживаются? - Лу раздраженно выдохнула:

-В смысле, не живут они долго, наш Джонни дотянул до сорока одного года, а обычный срок для Оберега - максимум сорок по человеческому счету,- Том вытаращился на неё, словно у Лу выросла вторая голова:

-Ты сейчас серьезно?! То есть Клейборн напал на Джонни не случайно? Твою мать, и эти суки мне ничего не сказали? - Лу жестом попросила потише и ответила просто:

-Я могу только догадываться о мотивах наших друзей, но, насколько мне известно, фейрэ, а особенно те, что пришли с Изнанки, - фаталисты до мозга костей. Тебя никогда не интересовало, почему Аргавейн зовут Видящей?- Том пожал плечами, Лу продолжила:

-Потому, что она на самом деле ясновидящая. И я почти уверена, что она знала наперед что будет, просто не сочла нужным нас проинформировать,- Том взорвался как бесшумная ракета:

-Да кем... Да кто они... Да я их, сволочей, сам сдам Страже, пускай, что хотят с ними делают! - Лу успокаивающим жестом положила ему руку на плечо, но он раздраженно сбросил её:

-Не надо меня успокаивать! Ты представляешь, что я пережил?! Хоть кто-то в этом ебаном доме это знает?! Он умирал у меня на глазах последний месяц! Знаешь, что я нашел под кроватью, в тайнике?! Блядь, у него есть тайник под полом, прикинь?! Так я там нашел дневник, и на последней странице был список того, что «надо сделать Тому после моей смерти»! Он знал и готовился заранее,- тут он остановился и тяжелым взглядом буквально пригвоздил её к земле:

-А ты тоже знала, что он умрет? Только врать не надо, ладно?- Лу справилась с комом в горле и ответила:

-Я была уверена, что его спасут, они ведь не бросают своих, ты знаешь,- Том еще раз перебил её:

-Ладно, какой тебе смысл врать? Просто мы для фейрэ - расходный материал, не больше. Они наверняка разрешили объединение, чтоб получить дополнительные бонусы на суде Стражи. Но знаешь что? Мне насрать на их ебаные мотивы, если для того, чтобы быть с ним рядом законно, надо подыграть «эльфам», я это сделаю! Черт, в какой-то киношный пафос я впадаю,- осекся Том, а Лу все-таки погладила его осторожно по руке:

-Все нормально, тебе надо успокоиться. Слушай, сейчас вроде тепло, пошли на ваше любимое место? - Том криво улыбнулся:

-На крышу что ли? Пошли,- через пять минут они были на месте, Том лег навзничь, а Лу села рядом и тихо сказала:

-Все образуется, я твердо в это верю. Джонни вот второй раз вернулся, это же хороший знак,- Том ответил неопределенным хмыканьем, и она продолжила:

-Перед тем, как Джонни сбежал в Лервик лечиться от разбитого сердца, мы тут с ним несколько часов проговорили, два термоса чая выпили, - Том резко поднялся на локтях:

-Да? Как интересно, и о чем же? - Лу улыбнулась:

-Разумеется, о том, что все мужики-козлы. О чем же еще?- Том задумчиво кивнул:

-Помнится, что у вас с Коззи тоже были тогда проблемы?- Лу хрустнула пальцами и ответила:

-Ну да, ему тогда приспичило «искать себя заново», а я хотела свалить к чертовой матери в Канаду. Так что все было «хорошо», и Джонни сделал то, на что я сама не решилась,- Том кивнул:

-Ну да, если бы ты уехала тогда, то неизвестно чем бы все кончилось. Я тогда в Америке совершенно на полном серьезе думал распустить группу. Так меня вымотала вся эта мишура,- Лу хмыкнула:

-Хорошо помню этот ваш фильм, многие тогда называли тебя позером, а я-то знала, что это не поза, а один шаг до психушки: все эти твои радикальные стрижки и фотосессии с загадочным лицом. А Джонни тогда вообще был как шарик на веревочке, будто отпустишь веревочку, и его унесет неизвестно куда,- Том лег обратно и сказал:

-Ага, и меня в какой-то момент начала неслабо бесить его «надмирность», то есть он же все время был рядом, с этой «улыбкой издалека». Я его таскал с собой на вечеринки, но ты же знаешь, что такое «Джонни на вечеринке»? - Лу улыбнулась в ответ, и он продолжил:

-И тут появляется Стайп, ты же знаешь, как я тогда восторгался им?! Просто как господом богом, ни больше, ни меньше! Ну и он снизошел к нам, сирым. У меня вообще крышу снесло наглухо, а уж после дуэтов вообще последние остатки разума улетучились. И Джонни все это не нравилось, но сказать напрямую не в его правилах, а самому мне понять было недосуг. И Майкл ему нравился только в качестве «музыкального ориентира», а вот в качестве друга — не слишком. После того, как тур закончился, мы с Майклом еще месяц перезванивались чуть не каждый день, а вот в общении вне телефона я тогда был невыносим. И когда в один прекрасный день Стайп приглашает нас в гости в стиле «приезжай, ну и своего парня тоже можешь захватить», это сейчас я понимаю, что Джонни тогда звали в роли бесплатного приложения. Ведь мы же — Том-и-Джонни – из - Молчания, сама понимаешь. Ну, Джонни услышал это и не выдержал, сказал, что устал быть декорацией, устал тусоваться, все в таком духе. А в ответ я начал рассказывать о новых впечатлениях, о новых идеях для будущего альбома, сам уже не помню толком, что еще. Звучало не слишком убедительно, знаю. Джонни уперся, а я потерял терпение и высказал все, что думаю: про наседку, про «не от мира сего», про то, как меня достал постоянный контроль, как он мне не дает дышать самостоятельно. Джонни тогда, как сейчас помню, выслушал меня внимательно, потом сказал: «Я  тебя услышал, Томас», встал и ушел. Ну, я еще немного позлился, побил посуду, потом опомнился, а фейрэ-то моего и след простыл. Причем вещи он тоже забрал, когда успел - ума не приложу. И я поступил в духе «назло маме обрежу себе уши», в тот же вечер позвонил Стайпу и принял приглашение, а утром уже улетел в Лос-Анджелес,- Лу вздохнула:

-Блядь, ну какие же мужики все-таки идиоты! Джонни тут после твоего отъезда бродил неделю как в тумане, жил в каком-то клоповнике, не ел практически!  Я его отыскала, дала по ушам и поговорила по душам. Но связываться с тобой он не стал, гордый, как же, сказал, что «если суждено, то все наладится». Сам знаешь, как он иногда впадает в пафос, хорошо, хоть ненадолго. И буквально на следующее утро свалил из города в неизвестном направлении. Это уже спустя неделю я выпытала у фейрэ, что он в Лервике, позвонила, убедилась, что наш Джонни «целый и здоровый». Он просил ничего тебе не говорить, я пообещала,- Том шутливо шлепнул её по руке:

-И  ты мне все это говоришь только сейчас?! - Лу парировала:

-Ты тоже не был образцом откровенности, милый мой Томас. Хорошо, что вы в результате помирились и вернулись,- Том улыбнулся:

-Да, а еще мы увели из семьи приличную девушку, которой коварный Джонатан вскружил голову. Как сейчас помню, летим мы в Лондон, а  Тори упросила сесть « с Джонни у окошка», тот мялся-мялся, но, в конце концов, сдался на милость победителя. В жизни так не веселился: она и спала, уронив голову ему на плечо, и задевала всеми частями тела, и десерт предлагала, и грудью облокачивалась. К концу полета Джонни был готов выйти из самолета без трапа и парашюта,- Лу захихикала, вспомнив, как троица вышла ей навстречу: Том со спортивной сумкой, Джонни с рюкзаком, а на нем висит рыжеволосая красотка с ногами от ушей, на её лице написано удивление, смешанное с раздражением. Хорошо, что Лу взяла с собой Джерейна, единственного незанятого из братьев, и ему Торувьель сразу понравилась. Так что ситуация разрешилась благополучно. Но крови Тори все-таки им попила, хорошо, что отступать от намеченного плана Джерейн не умел. Он повел осаду красавицы по всем правилам военного искусства и через полгода одержал победу. А еще через полгода они поженились, и коварная Торувьель стала матерью многочисленного и шумного семейства. Лу вернулась в настоящее и сказала с притворной серьезностью:

-Вам нужно благодарить меня за то, что я привела с собой потенциального жениха, а то она бы еще долго вас бы доставала,- Том подмигнул ей:

-Признайся мне, Луиза, ведь и тебя не миновало гибельное очарование Джонатана? Я очень хорошо помню, как ты посмотрела на него на своей свадьбе, перед тем как сказать «да». Если бы мы были в кино, то был бы скандал, отмена свадьбы и прочие клише,- Лу перебила его:

-Том, господи, какой еще взгляд? Я тогда запаниковала просто, а Джонни был единственным, о ком я вспомнила в тот момент! Не городи ерунды, ладно?- Том загадочно улыбнулся, но не стал настаивать:

-Ладно, что было, то было, сейчас не о том. Спасибо, что послушала меня, Лу. Пошли вниз, а то засиделись мы что-то.

Лу кивнула, они спустились и разошлись по своим делам.

 Джонни до сих пор лежал неподвижно и делал вид, что спит. Но Том был полон решимости выяснить, что происходит. Он лег рядом, привычно подвернув ноги Джонни под колени, обнял его и спросил тихо:

-Джон-Джон, я же знаю, что ты не спишь, что происходит? - Джонни, видимо, понял, что сопротивление бесполезно, глубоко вздохнул и ответил:

-Уговаривают меня одуматься, объясняют всю опрометчивость решения, приводят неоспоримые аргументы против... Голова потом болит так, будто туда гвозди забивали. Если бы не дипломатичное вмешательство Вэл, которую эти напыщенные курицы уважают и побаиваются, то не видать бы нам спокойной жизни как своих ушей. Кажется, сегодня меня решили оставить в покое и больше на ковер не вызывать. Кстати, Том-Том, можешь мне чего-нибудь поесть принести? Неохота сейчас никого видеть,- Том кивнул и пошел выполнять просьбу.

 Через полчаса сытый и сонный Джонни уже не напоминал подушечку для иголок и только что не мурлыкал. Том помог ему раздеться, распахнул окно, потом заполз под бок и позволил себе расслабиться. Джонни медленно перебирал ему волосы, тихо мурлыча какую-то мелодию. Комната слегка покачивалась на волнах уютной тишины, но Тому все равно не спалось, поэтому он привстал, стряхивая истому, и спросил:

-Ты сам не передумал? А вдруг твои эльфийские матроны правы? Мы как раз сегодня с Лу вспоминали мои многочисленные прошлые прегрешения, так вот я бы на самом себе не женился. Слишком уж ненадежный выходит персонаж,- Джонни закатил глаза, потом сказал:

-У  тебя размягчение мозга от стресса приключилось? Даже если ты тогда спал со Стайпом, я тебе давно это простил. Главное, что ты приехал в Лервик уже в боевом состоянии духа и быстро вернул утраченные позиции,- Том заметно оживился:

-То есть ты рассматривал нашу  Тори в качестве варианта? Боже, с кем я общаюсь?! - жонни включился в игру мгновенно:

-А что ты удивляешься? У тебя тоже в солнечной  Джорджии не было недостатка в поклонниках. Да и наш покровитель не слишком святой Майкл был не прочь оказать тебе поддержку в сложной ситуации,- Том натянуто улыбнулся:

-Ты же сказал, что простил меня? Зачем сейчас вспоминать все это? - Джонни беспечно улыбнулся в ответ:

-Да ладно тебе, что было - то было, чем горячей ты будешь отрицать, тем больше сомнений,- Тому перестала нравиться дружеская перепалка:

-Джонни, ты сам нарвался: да, я спал с Майклом Стайпом! Я тогда был уверен, что ты от меня ушел окончательно, потому что как в воду канул! А тут кумир юности и практически господь бог делает недвусмысленные намеки и ведет себя как заботливый дядюшка, опекающий неразумного племянника. Он, кстати, мне помог многое понять, и не надо хмыкать! Я совершенно серьезен, в одно прекрасное утро я понял, что скучаю по тебе и должен найти во чтобы то ни стало! И Майкл меня понял, мы расстались друзьями, и до сих пор дружим, сам знаешь! - Джонни прервал его:

-Ох, какие неожиданные откровения, Томас. Не уверен, что они нужны именно сейчас. Но раз уж мы собрались узаконить отношения, то нет времени лучше, чем сегодня. Только не впадай в мелодраму, пожалуйста, хорошо? Тогда я тоже кое в чем признаюсь: когда я приехал в Лервик, то сразу пошел к Вэл, чтоб она разрешила мне пожить у них в Хизерс-лодж. А там уже обитала  Тори, тогда она маялась от непонимания и одиночества, а еще пуще - от того, что мать не пускала её в Лондон к родне. И тут появляюсь я — загадочный родственник из дальних стран. Она удивилась сначала, а потом переключилась на меня со всем пылом истинной туатан. Признаюсь, что поощрял её, мне было ужасно скучно, вестей от тебя не было, а искать первым гордость не позволяла. Мы чуть не каждый день куда-нибудь выбирались, ездили даже на материк, ночевали в гостинице в одноместном номере, даже как-то немного пообжимались. Мне потом было жутко неловко, я перестал сразу же её провоцировать, но раз юная фейрэ что-то задумала, то она этого так или иначе добьется. Так что ты приехал очень вовремя и тактически верно расположил засос,  Тори его увидела и сразу сникла,- Том подумал про себя: «один-один», а вслух сказал:

-О, тогда мы квиты. Хорошо, что я приехал в нужное время, а то бы ты еще женился ненароком. Хотя от меня так просто не уйдешь! Помнишь, как мы зашли тогда в «Тимьян и мяту» предложить ей вместе уехать в Лондон? - Джонни тихонько фыркнул от смеха:

-Бедная  Тори не знала, что ей делать: или нас придушить, или согласиться? Она так еще смотрела на твою…метку, до сих пор мурашки по коже! И в самолете извела меня окончательно,- Том продолжил:

-Ага, «можно я сяду с Джонни у окошка?» и устроила тебе шоу, я в жизни так не веселился. Поделом тебе, за введение невинных девушек в заблуждение! - Джонни возразил:

-Смею тебя уверить, что  уже не была невинной девушкой, это точно,- Том улыбнулся в ответ:

-Ты все же проверил?- Джонни изобразил оскорбленную невинность:

-Она мне сама рассказала в порыве откровенности, что я первый мужчина, который вот так завел её, а потом просто бросил все и лег спать на полу, прикинувшись рыцарем. Мол, остальные так просто не бросали начатое. Да и Вэл мне намекала, что пора бы дочке уже нагуляться и выйти замуж за мужчину из хорошей семьи. Я как-то не думал, что являюсь тем самым мужчиной, а как дошло, то приехал ты. Когда она пришла на следующее утро, увидела тебя в моих шмотках и засос, то быстро сложила два и два. А я намекнул, что есть холостой брат, который будет не прочь получить невесту из хорошей семьи,- Том покачал головой:

-Как ты ловко выкрутился, и волки сыты, и овцы целы. Правда, пришлось еще какое-то время отваживать Тори, как ты помнишь, пока она не поняла, где её ждет счастье,- Джонни придал лицу возвышенное выражение:

-О, благодарю тебя, мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах! Возьми же свою награду, о, прекраснейший из мужчин!- И  картинно упал на подушки, раскинув руки. Том притворно вздохнул и выполнил просьбу.

 

**Глава 9. Суета и разговоры.**

 

Лу стояла у зеркала и вдумчиво изучала отражение, ей предстояло сравниться с красавицами фейрэ, и поэтому все должно быть идеально. Но лицо, смотревшее на неё из зеркала, было обычным лицом сорокалетней женщины, которая следит за собой, не более того. Никакой ослепительности она не смогла выудить, как ни вглядывалась. В дверь постучали, Лу со вздохом оторвалась от своего занятия и пошла открывать. На пороге стояла Тори  и загадочно улыбалась, в руках у неё был сверток. Лу впустила подругу в комнату, села на кровать и жестом предложила сесть рядом. Та села на ковер рядом и вынула из свертка платье, серебристо-фиолетовое, из какого-то неведомого струящегося материала. В ответ на немой вопрос в глазах лу она ответила с триумфальной улыбкой:

-Это тебе подарок от меня и мамы, чтобы ты всех затмила на церемонии. Мы решили, что тебе нужно быть одетой в стиле всех дам на мероприятии, так что давай примерять!- Лу хмыкнула, скинула свою одежду и осторожно надела подарок. Платье село идеально, как вторая кожа, подчеркнув все возможные достоинства фигуры и добавив, пожалуй, парочку новых.  Тори лукаво улыбнулась и спросила:

-Нравится?- Лу поспешила горячо ответить:

Ееще бы! Я в нем как настоящая эльфийская принцесса, только вот ростом не вышла, -  Тори пожала плечами:

-Не в росте дело, просто нужна правильная одежда и умение подать себя, и у тебя есть оба этих достоинства. Так что уложим тебе волосы, подкрасим, и все будет прекрасно,- Лу кивнула и села рядом на ковер:

-Слушай, могла ты представить когда-нибудь, что фейрэ будет выходить замуж за простого человека? -  Тори спросила:

-А почему ты решила, что Джоннах выходит замуж? Они равноправные партнеры, которые соединяются перед лицом Матери, так что людские термины тут неприменимы,- Лу почесала в затылке и продолжила:

-Да ладно тебе, подруга! Какая разница? Термины или нет, но они наконец-то решили пожениться,-  Тори невесело улыбнулась:

-Лу, если б не суд, то вряд ли бы им кто-то разрешил! Это слишком революционный шаг для нас, так что на руку им сыграли события последнего года. И я не уверена, что это правильное решение,- Лу перебила её:

-Так вот в чем дело, дорогая подруга! Ваши эльфийские курицы полоскали бедному Джонни мозги на тему «как приличный фейрэ должен себя вести». И по логике вещей он должен после суда развестись, так?-  Тори поерзала некомфортно и ответила:

-В общих чертах, на их с томом «особые отношения» Совет долгое время смотрел сквозь пальцы, но после официального заявления Джоннаху приходиться доказывать серьезность своих намерений, ручаться за благонадежность Тома,  и так далее,- Лу покачала головой:

-То есть двадцати лет вместе им мало? Это не доказательство серьезности и прочности отношений? Человек не может любить фейрэ так, «как положено»?! Том- второй сорт и некондиция, за него надо ручаться? Может быть, и меня вы тут держите из милости? А если бы Колин в свое время выдал маме, что Джонни - «особенный»? Или Том? Неужели вы не допускаете, что мы все можем искренне любить Джонни? - От возбуждения у неё перехватило дыхание, и  Тори успокаивающе погладила подругу по руке:

-Лу, все здешние фейрэ знают про то, что вы любите Джоннаха как родного, не надо так,- Лу уже пришла в себя:

-А почему ты зовешь его Джоннахом? И почему меня и Тома не пускали к нему после... Инцидента? То есть я достаточно хороша, чтоб идти за вас в суд Стражи, но недостаточно хороша, чтобы быть рядом с ним? -  Тори ответила спокойно:

-Мы запаниковали тогда, потому что Стража давно уже не позволяла себе никаких выходок, а Джоннах уже был при смерти, когда мы привезли его домой. Тогда решили, что лучше будет, если фейрэ сами справятся, что людям там не место,- Лу глубоко вздохнула, чтоб не сорваться:

-И поэтому мы не могли попасть в дом, нас просто не пускал какой-то дурацкий невидимый барьер! Том тогда был уверен, что Джонни уже умер, а ему просто никто ничего не говорит. А я ничем не могла ему помочь, так как сама была на грани! -  Тори тихо спросила:

-Ты его любишь, да? - Лу чуть не поперхнулась, но справилась с собой:

-Конечно, люблю, мы с ним знакомы с пяти лет, и ближе у меня нет никого, -  Тори продолжила, глядя лу прямо в глаза:

-Лу, не увиливай, ты знаешь, про что я,- Лу пожала плечами:

-Рыбак рыбака видит издалека, да, подруга?-  Тори кивнула:

-У меня отличная семья, муж-Ткач, а это значит, что с ним невозможно ссориться, он все конфликты гасит в зародыше. Четверо чудесных детей, замечательная работа, и все в таком духе. Но, черт возьми, Лу, если бы тогда Томас не приехал в Лервик! Вдруг бы у нас что-то с Джоннахом получилось? - Лу сочувственно улыбнулась:

-Ну да, я тоже так думала, мол, Джонни проснется как-то утром и поймет, какая я замечательная! Но наш эльфийский принц — непробиваемый гей, да и Том открутит голову любому живому существу, которое приблизится к Джонни с «определенными намерениями», сама понимаешь. Я как-то ради прикола свела Джонни с девчонкой из оркестра, он тогда был солистом, а она просто скрипачкой. И Джонни сразил её нежное сердце, хотя до сих пор непонятно чем, он тогда был страшненький, по правде сказать. Вечно челка по глаза, уши торчали как лопухи, худой как палка, и одевался как полный придурок. Они даже умудрились поцеловаться за школой, но Джонни сбежал от неё, и на следующий день девица его уже не замечала в упор. Вдобавок Том появился в городе, неимоверно крутой, конечно, на его фоне ни у одной из нас не было бы шансов!- Тори засмеялась в ответ:

-О да, Томас умеет произвести впечатление, помню, как они зашли ко мне в «Тимьян и мяту» предложить поехать вместе в Лондон. У Джоннаха тогда был засос на пол шеи, а Томас смотрел на меня убийственным взглядом. Тогда я и поняла, что ничего у нас не получится. Конечно, на поездку я согласилась, мне уже осточертело торчать в той дыре и перебирать «женихов», которых мне регулярно подсовывала матушка. Ну и Джоннах мне так расписывал своего брата, что просто стало интересно. Остальное ты знаешь, - Лу кивнула.

 Они еще немного поболтали, потом  ушла по делам, а Лу сняла платье, аккуратно развесила его, полюбовалась немного и со вздохом убрала в шкаф. Она была в каком-то смысле благодарна фейрэ за эту вынужденную паузу в делах, за внезапный отпуск, буквально упавший как снег на голову. Колин тоже не выглядел слишком удрученным, он совершенно спокойно перевел все свои дела онлайн, даже умудрился устрoить себе в подвале репетиционную комнату, где и записывал материал для текущего сайд-проекта. О детях и говорить было нечего, они наслаждались свободой, совершенно очаровали Валеннин, она даже сводила их на экскурсию в Лервик. Потом дети полдня рассказывали Лу о том, «как круто ходить сквозь стены». Но при этом у Лу было стойкое ощущение, что их жизнь утекает сквозь пальцы, словно они застыли в куске янтаря. Время в доме фейрэ текло медленно, и  весь распорядок дня подчинялся подготовке к объединению, словно ничего важней этого в мире не было.

Когда до церемонии осталось пять дней, Джонни стал каким-то заторможенным. Он бродил как сомнамбула по дому, отвечал только на прямо заданные вопросы и прятался. Том реагировал на происходящее с нехарактерным спокойствием, и Лу не выдержала. Она пошла на поиски Джонни, обшарила все известные схроны, но так и не нашла его. Вместо Джонни она нашла Аргавейн, которая улыбнулась ей и попросила о разговоре. Лу выругалась про себя, второй разговор с «эльфийкой» за двое суток казался ей совершенно излишним. Но деваться было некуда, и она последовала за фейрэ. Та отвела её в свою «рабочую комнату», усадила в кресло, налила травяного чая и сказала прямо:

-Спрашивай, о чем хочешь, Луиза,- Лу отпила чаю, поставила кружку на подлокотник и спросила:

-Вейн, что происходит с Джонни? Он бродит по дому как привидение, прячется все время. У фейрэ крыша от стресса едет? Или это «предсвадебный мандраж»? - Аргавейн пожала плечами:

-Говоря твоими словами, его «насмерть затрахали» наши почтенные члены Совета. Я слышала, что у Оберегов бывает подобное поведение, а умение  прятаться так, чтоб не нашли - это одно из обычных свойств фэйре. Так что не стоит волноваться, поверь мне. Пройдет церемония, они с Томасом будут как замкнутый энергетический контур, и причины для тревоги исчезнут, - Лу чуть не поперхнулась чаем:

-То есть как? Какой еще контур?- Аргавейн улыбнулась:

-Когда двое постоянно обмениваются энергией, подпитывая друг друга. Другое дело, что в случае с фейрэ, Оберег обычно не выживает без партнера,- Лу внутренне похолодела, но взяла себя в руки:

-А  партнер? Что будет с ним? - Аргавейн ответила:

-Честно сказать, в случае Томаса я не уверена, что произойдет с ним. Если бы он был фейрэ, то прожил бы недолго. Но он человек, так что последствия могут быть любыми: от болезни до... Не знаю чего. Да и сама церемония не рассчитана на людей, остается надеяться, что Томас не сломается и выдержит до конца,- Лу кивнула:

-Можешь не сомневаться, он выдержит. Он крепче, чем кажется. Другой вопрос, Вейн, зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь?- Фейрэ вздохнула:

-Потому, что, после братьев, ты - самый близкий для Джоннаха человек, и он при... неблагополучном исходе придет скорее к тебе, чем ко мне или любой другой фейрэ. А если все пройдет хорошо, то именно ты будешь вместе с ним выступать против Стражи. А это не так легко, как ты думаешь, совет Стражей наполовину состоит из старых параноиков, а на половину-из молодых поборников идеи «Земля для людей». И вот вы с Джоннахом, Оберегом, нарушившим все мыслимые и немыслимые правила, за соблюдением которых Стража следит уже много веков, обвиняете одного из «золотых охотников» в покушении на убийство и несанкционированном использовании «сыворотки развоплощения». Поэтому ты должна досконально знать Договор, так, чтобы не подкопаться. Мы разрешили тебе и Колину быть на церемонии, чтобы Стража не могла обвинить нас в манипуляции Томасом. Вы будете нашими свидетелями, так что до первого слушания вам пятерым придется пожить здесь. После этого вы будете под защитой Договора, так что даже самый отмороженный охотник ничего не сможет поделать. Стражи отлично знают, чем им грозит нарушение Договора, ведь сейчас фейрэ уже обладают достаточной силой, чтоб защитить себя. Ну и наличие у нас двоих Ткачей — неплохой гарант безопасности,- Лу кивнула в ответ, а потом спросила:

-Вейн, ну  обмолвилась, что Джери-Ткач, это же что-то типа психотерпевта с экстрасенсорными делами, да? Получается, что Джеси - тоже такой же? - Аргавейн помолчала добрую минуту, а потом ответила:

-Мой муж Джесейн-не просто Ткач, он тот, за голову которого Стража, еще два века назад давала неплохое вознаграждение. Уже лет сто Ткачи и Обереги не появлялись здесь, просто потому, что Стража не давала им жизни в буквальном смысле. Ни в одной из семей здешних фейрэ уже давно не рождается ни Ткачей, ни Оберегов, именно поэтому мы живем достаточно мирно, и Стража нас не трогает. Мы не светим своих способностей, стараемся не привлекать внимания лишний раз. Поэтому никто из Стражей не нашел доказательств того, что братья-Ткачи. Ведь они на полном серьезе уверены, что Ткачи только и думают, как бы захватить власть в мире людей. Именно из-за этого их, как и Оберегов, истребили почти полностью в конце 19 века, и после этого с Изнанки никто не приходил. Между фейрэ и Стражей установился шаткий мир, и тут появились наши трое. Дело в том, что в семье Авьен Ткачи рождаются чаще, чем в остальных кланах. Я до сих пор толком не знаю, почему эта троица пришла сюда, они молчат как партизаны, только мой муж иногда отпускает туманные намеки. Мне повезло, лу, я замужем за Ткущим смерть,- невесело усмехнулась Аргавейн. Лу уставилась на неё:

-Да ладно тебе! Это же главная страшилка Стражи - живая машина для убийств, главное оружие фейрэ в деле захвата мирового господства! И тебе не страшно?! - Аргавейн отвела взгляд:

-Знаешь, Лу, у меня не было особого выбора: двадцатипятилетняя сирота, вынужденная стать главой клана, в придачу отягощенная даром Видящей. Думаешь, что у меня была очередь из женихов? Да меня боялись как огня и обходили стороной, и один Джеси не испугался предложить себя в мужья. Хотя и у него было не много вариантов, они бы не выжили без поддержки хотя бы одного из кланов. Плюс к этому у них был какой-то договор со Стражей насчет Джоннаха, ведь Оберегов тоже не жалуют. Его разрешили отдать людям, и Джоннах непостижимым образом умудрился сойти за своего. Стража упустила момент, когда от него можно было избавиться без особого шума со стороны людей, ведь публичную персону, члена «культовой группы» убить не так-то просто. Вся заваруха - инициатива лично Клейборна, хотя ему помогал кто-то из верхушки совета, я уверена. И если мы сейчас спустим это Страже с рук, то неизвестно, чем это кончится для фейрэ всей Британии,- Лу сглотнула и спросила:

-Так если мы выиграем суд, то, что грозит Клейборну? - Аргавейн ответила нарочито спокойно:

-Смерть от руки истца и Ткущего смерть или лишение пути, это прописано в Договоре, так что Страже будет некуда деваться. Правда, моей семье это ничего хорошего не сулит. Нам придется искать новый дом, и уже не здесь, увы. Смерть Клейборна нам не простят, ни мой муж, ни Джерейн, ни тем более Джоннах, не переживут дозы сыворотки, уверяю тебя. На местные семьи моего клана это тоже плохо повлияет. Так что мы уйдем, поэтому я сейчас тебе рассказываю все это. Ты будешь приглядывать за Джоннахом после нашего ухода, на тебя можно положиться,- Лу перебила её:

-Лтоп, куда это вы собрались? В Лервик? - Аргавейн покачала головой:

-Нет, нас выведет Вэл, у неё есть дверь специально для беглецов, в такое место, где нас никто не сможет найти,- Лу нахмурилась:

-Эй! Это как в книге де Линта? Портал в другой мир? - Аргавейн кивнула:

-Да, ты очень проницательна. Этой дорогой давно не ходили, но нас там будут ждать, не волнуйся,- Лу потерла подозрительно зачесавшиеся глаза:

-А Тома с Джонни вы тоже заберете с собой? - Аргавейн печально улыбнулась:

-Мы могли бы забрать Джоннаха, но он не пойдет без Томаса. Люди ни разу не выходили за пределы этого мира, так что я не знаю, что тебе ответить. Теоретически это возможно, Валеннин смогла бы, а вот на практике... Поживем-увидим, я думаю,- Лу почувствовала, как паника поднимается изнутри:

-То есть вы меня тут одну бросите?! - Аргавейн успокаивающе погладила её по руке:

-Лу, милая, у тебя есть Колин и дети, своя жизнь, твои книги,- Лу упрямо покачала головой:

-Мне этого мало, это как удалить почку и сказать, мол, все нормально, у тебя же есть еще одна! - Аргавейн ответила спокойно:

-Ну не надо так сразу! У нас просто нет выхода, Лу, и у тебя тоже, ты ведь не бросишь семью, это раз, и Вэл не откроет для тебя дверь, это два, - Лу возмутилась:

-Почему это для Тома откроет, а для меня нет?! - Аргавейн устало потерла виски:

-Потому что Томас к этому моменту пройдет через объединение и будет иметь законное право быть вместе с супругом. И вернуться никто из нас не сможет, это дверь в один конец, понимаешь,- у Лу закружилась голова от этих туманных разговоров, она встала, в последний момент подхватив кружку:

-Хорошо, Вейн, спасибо за разговор, мне есть, о чем подумать,- и вышла из комнаты.

Аргавейн осталась одна, распахнула окно, пододвинула кресло поближе, закрыла глаза и погрузилась в медитацию. Ей нужно было привести себя в равновесие.

Лу шла по коридору, обуреваемая противоречивыми чувствами. С одной стороны, ей было тоскливо от того, что новости сообщила именно Аргавейн, которая ни разу не ошибалась насчет будущего. Её прогнозам мог бы позавидовать сам Кейси. Так что в перспективе Лу оставалась без «своих эльфийских друзей», и такая перспектива не радовала совершенно. С другой стороны, она совершенно точно понимала, что Аргавейн права, что Стража постарается превратить жизнь фейрэ в сущий ад, будет искать малейшие лазейки в Договоре, чтобы обвинить их в подлоге и просто-напросто избавиться от «неудобных фейрэ». Лу не сомневалась, что следующая глава лондонской семьи Тален, спокойная и здравомыслящая, будет вести в отношении со Стражами гораздо осмотрительней, чем Аргавейн. Она не будет отягощена «неудобной родней» с Изнанки и постепенно восстановит статус кво. И эта же самая новая глава семьи перекроет Лу доступ в мир фейрэ раз и навсегда. Конечно, ей останется общение с фейрэ из Лервика, но Валеннин тоже, скорей всего, не будет рисковать и заляжет на дно.

Таким образом, из жизни Лу будет вырезан огромный и очень важный кусок. Она знала, что сыновья тоже воспринимают «эльфийскую родню» как само собой разумеющееся, при этом твердо зная, что рассказывать об этой родне посторонним не нужно. Лу в возрасте младшего сына узнала, что на земле, кроме людей, живут еще и фейрэ, и приняла это с присущей детям легкостью. Когда она стала писателем, то фольклор фейрэ явился для неё неисчерпаемым кладезем сюжетов. В отличие от человеческих мифов, мифы фейрэ были довольно достоверным отражением давних событий, и места «сказочным чудесам» там не было. То, что люди опасливо и восторженно именовали магией, было для народа туата-де-даннан естественными способностями. Тот же Джонни пользовался телекинезом в быту так же спокойно, как ходил. Когда ему было лень вставать, к примеру, за  кружкой, он просто поднимал её в воздух, и кружка послушно летела к владельцу. Лу, справедливости ради сказать, тоже научили кое-чему, но той легкости, которой владели её «эльфийские» друзья, она так и не достигла.

Конечно, и братья-фейрэ, и Аргавейн, и Валеннин, и даже  пользовались при выполнении своих прямых обязанностей определенными техниками и произносили формулы, облегчающие взаимодействие с тем, что Валенин называла «тканью Вселенной», магами в человеческом смысле они не были. Просто способ их общения с миром был принципиально иным, чем привычный людской. Каждый фейрэ чувствовал себя и на деле являлся приемником-передатчиком и одновременно преобразователем  в глобальной энергетической сети, причем они хорошо это осознавали и следили, чтобы эта связь не ослабевала. Лу за многие годы тесного контакта с фейрэ научилась многому, если бы она захотела, то стала бы гуру не хуже прочих. Только вот приблизиться к легкости и одновременно глубине её любимых «эльфов» Лу так и не получилось.

Зато она хорошо понимала причину, по которой Стража преследовала и каленым железом выжигала окаянную «эльфийскую заразу». Сами фейрэ тоже не были ангелами, до подписания Договора в 1674 году они вели настоящую партизанскую войну с людьми. Знаменитая охота на ведьм во многом была спровоцирована именно партизанскими действиями фейрэ, которые не хотели без боя отдавать свои владения людям. Стража безо всякого раскаяния уничтожала «пособников фейрэ» среди людей, именуя их безбожниками и слугами дьявола. Святая церковь официально не признавала существования фейрэ как отдельного народа, а неофициально всячески помогала Страже.

Когда договор был подписан, многие старинные семьи фейрэ покинули землю, забрав с собой все материальные свидетельства пребывания в нашем мире. Что не смогли забрать, отдавали остающейся родне или уничтожали, чтобы ни один бесценный источник знания не достался победителям. Уходящие фейрэ не останавливались даже перед коррекцией памяти людей, живших рядом с ними, так чтобы остающиеся родичи  были в безопасности. Люди, подвергшиеся коррекции, уже думали о «странных соседях» как о людях с причудами, все воспоминания о реально живших рядом «нелюдях» оказывались либо стерты, либо старательно «подчищены». Оставшиеся на земле фейрэ довели искусство маскировки до немыслимых высот, так что Стража только бессильно кусала локти. Поймать «нелюдей» было не на чем.

Среди оставшихся не было ни одного Ткача или Оберега, их либо уничтожили, либо они сами покинули «земные пределы». Семьи, в которых были Ткачи, чуть ли не насильно отсылали их, потому что, по условиям Договора, обладающие подобными способностями, несли «вред и пагубу» роду людскому, а потому подлежали немедленному уничтожению. В последний момент Стража смягчилась и согласилась заменить смертную казнь на вечное изгнание. Когда, наконец, Земля была очищена от «яда и плевел», между людьми и фейрэ установился шаткий мир. Фейрэ старались не светиться, Стража смотрела сквозь пальцы на мелкие нарушения договора, а обычные люди постепенно и думать забыли об «эльфах». Волшебные  истории о «дивном народе» в бесчисленных вариациях играли только на руку общине фейрэ, которая жила в мире и относительном покое.

«Тишь, гладь и божья благодать» длились до момента появления троих братьев с Изнанки. Они появились в 1975 году в Абингтоне, куда попали из Лервика, и спокойная жизнь клана Тален кончилась сама собой. Лу имела самое смутное представление о том, откуда и зачем прибыли братья. Она подозревала, что в её голове «копались», и не раз. Информация, которой с ней делились фейрэ, скорее всего, была из разряда «общедоступной». Ничего сверхсекретного она не знала, так как методы манипуляции сознанием были у фейрэ доведены до ювелирной точности. Она давно не обижалась на подобное обращение, фейрэ ведь не могли вести себя по-другому. От скрытности и умения слиться с толпой зависело выживание целого вида. Утечка по-настоящему важной информации могла спровоцировать новый виток насилия с обеих сторон.

Последней каплей стала выходка Клейборна, который чуть не убил Оберега. То, что это сошло Страже с рук, говорило о том, что рыльце фейрэ тоже было в пушку. Если бы братья Джонни открыто выступили с обвинением, им бы пришлось открыться, и тогда произошла бы катастрофа. Семья Тален-Авьен в полном составе была бы обречена. Ткущий и Ткущий смерть в одной семье стали бы для Стражи причиной принятия жестких  ответных мер, так что Лу отлично понимала свою роль и готова была её сыграть.


	4. Часть I. Бабочка. Главы 10, 11, 12

 

**Глава 10. Дальняя родня и воздушные змеи.**

 

За три дня до церемонии Том проснулся в отвратительном настроении, всю ночь ему снились невнятные кошмары, он просыпался в холодном поту, нашаривал Джонни и засыпал снова. Последний раз он проснулся уже на рассвете, Джонни сидел рядом и внимательно смотрел на него.

Том попытался было утащить его под бок, потому что с раскрытым окном в пять утра было как-то холодно. Но Джонни мягко отвел его руку и сказал тихо:

-Ты не передумал?- От таких слов Том мгновенно проснулся, подсунул под спину подушку и натянул одеяло до подбородка, так как разговор предстоял, судя по всему, долгий.

Джонни вздохнул, лег рядом и попытался было забраться в тепло. Но Том был полон решимости, поэтому под одеяло не пустил, а задал ответный вопрос:

-Почему я должен передумать? - Джонни все-таки провел маневр по овладению одеялом, мягко намекнув, что хорошо бы лечь рядом, если нет желания мерзнуть. Том подчинился, поворочался немного и возобновил разговор:

-Мы же двадцать пять раз обсуждали это, Джон-Джон! И ты опять подъезжаешь с тем же самым вопросом. Нет, я не передумал и не передумаю, очевидно же! - Джонни придвинулся поближе и ответил:

-Тебе предстоит... Ммм... Еще одна церемония, нужно, чтобы тебя принял один из кланов, иначе вся затея с объединением не выгорит. Человека еще ни разу ни принимали в клан, поэтому я... Переживаю, понимаешь? А если что-то пойдет не так? - Том перевернулся так, чтобы они были лицом к лицу, убрал Джонни непослушную прядь за ухо и ответил:

-Мне плевать на ваши «эльфийские» заморочки, это раз, и я абсолютно бесстрашен, это два,- Джонни тихо засмеялся:

-О, да, твоя львиная отвага вошла в легенды, Томас! Коззи рассказывал про то, как ты сломал нос Клейборну. Это был очень живописный, но совершенно неразумный поступок, должен признать,- Том в ответ демонстративно зевнул, перевернулся на бок и сказал:

-Слушай, давай еще немного поспим? Потому что в пять утра обсуждать такие сложные вещи я не готов. Ладно?- Вместо ответа Джонни укутал их обоих плотней, и вскоре оба заснули крепким сном, который бывает только ранним утром.

 

Колин проснулся ни свет, ни заря, около половины шестого  утра. Рядом сном тихо дышала Лу, которую по утрам из пушки не разбудишь. Он пытался уснуть битых полчаса, потом сдался, осторожно выбрался из постели, проверил детей и решил пойти на кухню выпить травяного чая.

В боковом коридоре он услышал хриплый женский голос:

-Эй, ты же Колин, да? Брат Джонны? Позови Валеннин скорей, а? У меня муж застрял в стене, - Колин чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, обернулся и увидел обладательницу голоса. Он думал, что жизнь рядом с фейрэ научила быть готовым ко всему,  но это оказалось глубоким заблуждением. Говорившая имела за спиной пару кожистых крыльев и выглядела странно даже по меркам фейрэ. Колин открыл рот, потом передумал, закрыл его и ушел на поиски Валеннин.

Валенин обнаружилась на кухне, она неспешно ела картофельный салат прямо из салатника и выглядела хорошо отдохнувшей. Колин сразу же озвучил просьбу крылатой незнакомки, Валеннин витиевато выругалась на лаугнин и поспешила на помощь. Колин остался один, решил, что не пропадать же салату, налил себе теплого чая и уселся, предвкушая мгновения покоя.

Примерно к концу миски салата на кухню вошла слегка взъерошенная Валеннин, за ней последовала встрепанная незнакомка, а последним протиснулся помятый крылатый фейрэ, видимо, тот самый «застрявший муж». Все трое уставились на Колина с разной степенью удивления, первой пришла в себя Валенин:

-Колин, познакомься с Вартой ард Эрдарен и её супругом Эртаном. Они прибыли из Лервика на объединение, - крылатая незнкомка улыбнулась, супруг сухо кивнул. Зубы у Варты были мелкие и острые, как у кошки, Колину стало немного не по себе от её улыбки, она заметила и спросила Валенин:

-Он разве не жил с Джонной в одном доме, Вэл? Не понимаю, чего он такой дерганый?- Валеннин в ответ пожала плечами, тогда Варта обратилась напрямую к Колину:

-Ты разве раньше банши не видел?- Он в ответ кивнул, а Варта фыркнула:

-Привыкай тогда, мы тут, пожалуй, до суда задержимся. Хочется Джонне помочь, да, Тани?- Тут к разговору подключился супруг:

-Варти, ты думаешь, что это разумно? Светиться перед Стражами?- Колин наконец обрел дар речи и вклинился в беседу:

-А как вы сюда попали? - Варта закатила глаза:

-Через портал, как еще?- Валеннин сторого на неё посмотрела и сказала:

-Колин, вот видишь, что бывает, когда делаешь что-то не подумав? Они могли бы оба застрять там! - Колин почувствовал легкое головокружение:

-Вэл, я уже привык, что ты спокойно ходишь туда-сюда сквозь стены, но еще двое ходоков-это перебор, мне кажется,- Варта с супругом наконец уселись на высоких табуретах, и Колину ответил Эртан:

-То есть ты бы предпочел, чтоб мы сначала паромом, а потом на самолете? Или своим ходом бы долетели? - Варта поддержала его саркастичной улыбкой:

-Конечно, своим ходом, милый! Мы бы не смогли лететь в самолете, а знаешь почему, Колин? - Колин уже пришел в себя и поэтому ответил небрежно:

-Потому что крылья мешают?- Оба банши удовлетворенно улыбнулись, и Варта показала ему большой палец:

-Молодец, Колин! Сечешь фишку! - Валеннин не выдержала:

-Варта, хватит вести себя как подросток, оставь Колина в покое, ему уже с утра впечатлений хватило! - Варта пожала плечами в ответ:

-Да ладно тебе, мы не в Лервике, хватит уже нас строить, сейчас мы попьем чайку, и он покажет нам окрестности, да, Колин?- Колин поспешно встал:

-К сожалению, не смогу быть вашим гидом, супруга скоро проснется, будет крайне недовольна моим отсутвием. Так что приятно было познакомиться, и до встречи!- С этим словами он вышел из кухни и чуть не бегом вернулся в их с Лу комнату.

Лу спала сном праведницы, она не проснулась даже, когда Колин залез под одеяло с холодными ногами. Сам же Колин сколько не пытался, заснуть так и не смог. Появление банши серьезно выбило его из колеи, так что сон не шел. Было ощущение, что в глаза песка насыпали, и душераздирающая зевота не отпускала. Но как только он закрывал глаза, сон утекал сквозь пальцы. В конце концов, мученик задремал, но его разбудил младший сын, примчавшийся рассказать о «тете с крыльями». Колин внутренне скривился от таких новостей, но ничем не показал этого. Кевин немного отдышался и принялся настойчиво тащить отца из постели, болтая без умолку про блинчики на завтрак, воздушных змеев и «тетю с крыльями». Колин в рекордно короткие сроки был на ногах и позволил утащить себя завтракать.

На завтрак действительно были блинчики, которые пекла банши, наряженая ради такого случая в фартук с цветами. В сочетании с крыльями, слегка подрагивающими в такт движениям, выглядела она одновременно нелепо и по-домашнему мило, другого слова Колин подобрать не смог. Она услышала шаги, обернулась с улыбкой и предложила блинчиков. Колин с сыном уселись за стол и принялись завтракать. Тарелку блинчиков спустя, Колин готов был подружиться с крылатой гостьей: он давно не ел такой вкуснятины. Лу редко пекла блинчики на завтрак, предпочитая кормить семейство «полезной едой». О Кевине и говорить было нечего, он безоговорочно принял банши в семью. Колин тихо вздохнул, вытер рот, напомнил Кевину, что нужно помочь убирать со стола, и постарался загнать свои сомнения поглубже.

Джонни запускал змея. Он стоял на лугу за домом и наблюдал за парившим в небе ярко-красным треугольником с золотым хвостом. Ему было легко и спокойно, голова пояснилась, и тревоги словно не касались его. Завтра будет посвящение Тома в клан, потом объединение, потом неизбежный суд. Но сейчас, в это самое звенящее на ветру мгновение, неприятности, казалось, унесло мощным потоком свежего ветра. Он был здесь и сейчас, и жалел только, что не взял солнечные очки.

Том общался с банши и старшими братьями, которые давали ему краткий курс поведения, подобающего фейрэ из уважаемого клана. Джонни с легким беспокойством думал о завтрашнем дне, хотя особых причин для тревоги не было. Стража, видимо, затихла перед атакой: тишина и более плотный, чем обычно, морок, накрывающий владения фейрэ, наводил на мысли, что «они затевают что-то серьезное». Джонни был уверен, что Клейборн сейчас лихорадочно ищет способ довести дело до конца.

Змей парил в восходящих потоках воздуха как огромная алая птица. Его привезли в подарок банши, путешествие которых чуть не закончилось плачевно. Слегка помятый Эртан помог запустить змея повыше и ушел учить Тома «уму-разуму». Джонни еще раз с сожалением посмотрел в небо и начал сматывать веревку.

Лу очень понравилась Варта, которая при внушительном, даже пугающим облике, обладала твердым характером и саркастичным юмором. Еще она, кажется, не боялась ничего, пребывая в железной уверенности, что никаких неразрешимых проблем не существует в принципе. Её супруг Эртан был спокойным и основательным, четверо детей пары унаследовали это поистине олимпийское спокойствие, помноженное на непоколебимую веру в то, что можно найти ответ на любой вопрос.

Вот и теперь Лу обнаружила банши сидящей на высокой садовой скамейке с кружкой чая в руках. Лу тихонечко села рядом, и несколько минут обе сидели в комфортной тишине. Молчание нарушила Варта:

-Твой Колин уже успокоился? - Лу пожала плечами:

-Он вроде не волновался особо,- Варта цокнула в ответ языком:

-Ключевое слово - « особо», у него буквально дар речи пропал в первую нашу встречу! Мне кажется, что он раньше не видел банши,- Лу энергично кивнула:

-Представь себе, не видел! Плюс вы очень эффектно появились, я бы тоже занервничала, если ранним утром встретила незнакомую женщину с крыльями по дороге на кухню! Кстати, зачем вы сами-то ломанулись, дождались бы Вэл, она собиралась за вами сегодня?- Теперь пожимать плечами была очередь банши:

-Мы хотели сделать сюрприз Джонне, кто ж знал, что Тани застрянет? - Лу закатила глаза:

-Если мне не изменяет память, Варти, он застревает каждый раз, когда вы предпринимаете дальнее путешествие. Так что не надо преуменьшать! - Варта вздохнула с притворной скорбью:

-Мы каждый раз надеемся, что уже научились и теперь-то не застрянем,- обе рассмеялись от этого предположения. Потом Лу отдышалась и спросила:

-Скажи, вы собираетесь свидетельствовать на суде? - Варта кивнула:

-Конечно, как иначе? Ведь если Стража выиграет суд, то для всех фейрэ настанут тяжелые времена,- Лу решила задать вопрос, мучивший её последние дни:

-Как ты думаешь, Джонни с Томом выпустят отсюда?  Извивается как уж на сковородке каждый раз, когда спрашиваешь,- Варта помолчала с минуту, а потом ответила:

-Думаю, что выпустят, тем более, что сегодня прибудет Хозяйка Морских ворот,- Лу перебила её удивленно:

-Селки придет сюда?! Так далеко от моря?! Без шуток?!- Банши ответила:

-Заварилась слишком серьезная каша, Лу, если ты вдруг не заметила. Поэтому все мало-мальски значимые игроки-фейрэ собираются здесь, матриархов ты уже видела. А селки не позволят ничего решать в их отсутствие. Конечно же, Эанид как глава совета кланов селкэ решила придти и своими глазами увидеть избранника Джонны. Именно за ней будет последнее слово, сама понимаешь.

Лу представила себе маленькую селки в плаще из шелковистого меха, которая выглядела милой и беззащитной. Её облик создавал у собеседника ложное чувство превосходства, и селки пользовалась этим преимуществом при каждом удобном случае. Кроме того, селки произведет на Колина неизгладимое впечатление, в этом Лу была уверена на сто процентов.

Голова у Тома буквально лопалась от обилия информации, он никогда бы не подумал, что быть фейрэ - такой тяжкий труд. Если бы не Джонни, то он бы точно послал всю фейрэ-братию на хер и с облегчением забыл бы все важные знания. Но, к сожалению, дороги назад не было. Как только его мучители объявили, что  «на сегодня достаточно», и Том преисполнился радужных надежд, на пороге появилась небольшого роста черноволосая женщина в меховом плаще. Она обвела комнату слегка расфокусированным взглядом, остановилась на Томе и сказала со странной интонацией:

-Томас? Меня зовут Эанид ард Сиарат-Равейат,- и замолчала. Том за последний месяц навидался странностей на всю оставшуюся жизнь, но незнакомка была самым странным из увиденого. Она стояла как человек, не привыкший ходить по твердой земле, странная неуклюжесть сопровождала каждое движение, даже её голос будто заржавел от долгого небрежения. При этом вокруг маленькой женщины был ощутимый ореол власти, она явно была главой очередного клана. Спустя несколько томительных минут Джесейн опомнился и сказал церемонно:

-Приветствую тебя, Хозяйка Морских ворот, на земле клана Тален. Какое дело завело тебя так далеко от дома?- Эанид милостиво улыбнулась и ответила:

-Я пришла на церемонию принятия Томаса в клан Тален, чтобы дать ему благословение Морского народа,- тут Том очнулся и спросил:

-В смысле фейрэ-моряков?- Эанид закатила глаза и ответила:

-В  смысле тех, кого вы, люди, зовете селки,- Том снова почувствовал себя Алисой в Стране Чудес:

-Ты хочешь сказать, что твой плащ-это шкура?!- Селки довольно улыбнулась и сказала, обращаясь к остальным фейрэ в комнате:

-А он не такой дурак, как большинство сухопутных людей! Хотя... вряд ли Джонна думал прежде всего об... уме, когда выбирал его в спутники. Наверняка, у Томаса есть и другие достоинства,- с этими словами селки окинула Тома с головы до ног пристальным оценивающим взглядом, от которого он невольно покраснел. Она еще раз улыбнулась, довольная произведенным эффектом:

-Ладно, поговорим позже, пойду, пожалуй, отдохну, - и покинула комнату величественной, хотя и несколько неустойчивой походкой.

Том помолчал немного, приходя в себя, потом смачно выругался и ушел вслед за селки. Выйдя в коридор, он чуть не бегом бросился на поиски Джонни. Тот нашелся на лугу за домом, он сидел под старым раскидистым вязом в компании Уродца Луи. Пес, наконец, признал в воскресшем Джонни прежнего обожаемого хозяина и теперь не отходил ни на шаг. Если бы не жестокосердый Том, то Луи непременно спал бы в ногах кровати. Рядом на траве лежал незнакомый алый с золотом воздушный змей. Джонни был настолько погружен в мысли, что не услышал шагов, и теперь моргал как сова от яркого света. Том сел рядом и сказал как бы между прочим:

-Я сегодня видел селки, представляешь?- На что Джонни ответил равнодушно:

-А, Эанид прибыла, как они меня достали уже, эти мудрые матери, не представляешь себе!- Том взял его за руку:

-Я пообщался с ней всего минут пять, и уже страшно тебе сопереживаю,- Джонни улыбнулся в ответ:

-Она вообще-то неплохая, но не слишком любит людей и совершенно не доверяет им. Так что это не к тебе лично неприязнь, не волнуйся,- Том осторожно примостился на коленях у Джонни и продолжил:

-Ты не жалеешь, что мы начали всю эту канитель? В смысле, церемонии эти, бла-бла-бла?- Джонни погладил его по волосам и ответил:

-В глубине души хотелось бы послать моих братьев по крови далеко и надолго и уехать к черту на кулички, но, увы, не выйдет, сам знаешь,- Том потерся щекой о теплую руку и широко зевнул:

-Спать хочется неимоверно, сейчас отключусь,- Джонни кивнул:

-Думаю, что час у нас точно есть, Луи постережет, правда, Луи?- Луи утвердительно тявкнул в ответ.

Они легли на траву, положив под голову куртку Тома, и вскоре задремали.

Том проснулся от того, что его припекало с двух сторон: солнце в лицо и Джонни в спину. Кроме того, Уродец вместо того чтобы охранять их сон, судя по звукам, радостно играл с Кевином в догонялки. Том осторожно повернулся вполоборота и увидел мальчишку и собаку, гоняющих бабочек на лугу. Сцена была достойна включения в фильм о беззаботном детстве английских детей на лоне природы. Джонни, потревоженный движением, проснулся и сонно улыбнулся:

-Кевин заставил нашего верного стража покинуть свой пост?- Том кивнул:

-Они вместе радостно охотятся на бабочек. Как думаешь, пора собираться?- Джонни потянулся и мягко встал на ноги, подав руку Тому:

-Захвати змея и пошли, все равно дети и собаки нам не дадут поспать спокойно, да и уже солнце высоко.

Дети и собаки носились по лугу как оглашенные, перепуганные бабочки разлетались во все стороны, а сверху ослепительно сияло солнце. Кевин заметил их и кинулся со всех ног обниматься, за ним по пятам несся счастливый Уродец. Кевин подбежал, обнял их по очереди и сказал жалобно:

-Я ужасно устал, знаете? Можно меня донести до дома? - Взрослые переглянулись, и Джонни взял несчастного ребенка на руки.

Они шли прогулочным шагом, Кевин обнимал Джонни за шею и что-то настойчиво шептал ему на ухо, тот в ответ делал большие глаза и кивал. Том с Уродцем следовали на шаг сзади и наслаждались пейзажем, немного мешал этому воздушный змей подмышкой, но кто обращает внимание на такие мелочи? Уже у самого дома Кевин слез с рук и убежал в дом со скоростью света. Том не выдержал и спросил:

-Вы о чем секретничали? - Джонни пожал плечами:

-Да ни о чем особенном, Кевин просто задумал жениться на маленькой банши Лиате и изливал мне душу,- Том присвистнул от удивления:

-Ничего себе поворот! А Лиата знает об этом?- Джонни почесал в затылке и ответил:

-Пока нет, но я уверен, что он побежал просить её руки и сердца,- Том хмыкнул:

-Пожелаем ему удачи! - Вместо ответа Джонни взял его за руку. Уродец чинно последовал за ними.

Внутри царила самая непринужденная и жизнерадостная атмосфера, какую только могут создать шестеро разновозрастных детей и небольшая собака.

За всем этим бедламом наблюдала с туманной улыбкой Лу, завернутая в легкий шарф. Заметив их, она помахала рукой и вернулась к созерцанию.

Том с Джонни переглянулись и пошли во двор, где их встретила величественая Эанид. Она окинула пару внимательным взглядом и произнесла загадочно:

-Смотрю, что вы уже готовы к объединению? Правда, Джонна, жалко, что в этой части Атерейи нет Натерейн виридиан? - Джонни смутился, покраснел и поспешил утащить Тома подальше от проницательной селки.

Когда они потихоньку прошли в беседку и устроились в большом гамаке, Том не выдержал и спросил как бы между прочим:

-Что это еще за Натерейн вирдиан? И почему ты должен о нем или о ней жалеть?- Джонни немного напрягся и ответил деланно-нейтральным тоном:

-Это такая биотехнология, которая позволяет иметь детей существам разных рас и... пола,- от такого ответа Том повернулся так резко, что чуть было не вывалился из гамака:

-Ты серьезно? То есть два мужика могут прийти к этому, как его, натерею, и он им сделает пару симпатичных младенцев?- Джонни закатил глаза:

-Не совсем так, но в целом ты прав,- Том серьезно кивнул:

-Ясно, и тюлениха намекает, что тебе хотелось бы деток уже, да?- Джонни тяжело вздохнул и ответил:

-Ты прав, только не называй её тюленихой, ладно? - Том кивнул:

-Не буду, это шутка была, мрачная шутка. То есть пройдем мы с тобой церемонию, найдем эту самую натерею и наделаем славненьких полукровок? - Джонни осторожно потрогал его лоб:

-У тебя часом жара нет? Мне кажется, что ты бредишь,- от искреннего беспокойства в голосе Джонни Том слегка пришел в себя:

-Знаешь, это, наверное, у меня начинается суровая мужская истерика,- Джонни улыбнулся и притянул его ближе:

-Запоздал ты с истерикой, завтра тебя введут в клан Тален, а в понедельник нас объединят... Надеюсь, что меня не бросят у алтарного камня? - Том в ответ фыркнул ему в плечо и промолчал. Но побыть в тишине им не дали, в беседку вошла Норина, старшая из детей банши, и спросила обвиняющим тоном:

-Почему это вы здесь прячетесь? В доме все с ног сбились перед завтрашним введением в клан! А вы тут лежите как... Как... Как... В общем, бездельничаете!- Возмущению юной банши не было предела. Однако обвиняемые ничего не ответили, и она осторожно присела на скамью, решив отдохнуть немного от суеты. Двое в гамаке были полностью поглощены друг другом. Маленькая беседка казалась островком покоя среди всеобщего хаоса. Норина не любила шума, ей куда больше нравился тихий Лервик, где все знали друг друга. В большом городе нужно было прятаться и следить за каждым своим шагом, и Норина нервничала. Хотя заставить это признать её смогли бы только под страхом смерти.

Лу вырвали из медитативного состояния силой и отправили помогать Вейн. Виновника суматохи и его возлюбленного нигде не было видно, они отсиживались где-то в тихом месте, с завистью подумала она. По пути она встретила странно тихую юную банши, та рассказала, что Том-и-Джонна в беседке. На вопрос, что именно они там делают, Норина ответила уклончиво, что, мол, отдыхают. Лу хмыкнула, знаем мы этот отдых, но промолчала.

Мимо неё вихрем пронеслись Кевин с Лиатой, которые крепко держались за руки. Лу поняла, что маленькая банши согласилась выйти замуж за Кевина, «но не прямо сейчас, а потом, когда будем большими», и теперь счастливые нареченные носились по дому и окрестностям с космическими скоростями.

 Лу вспомнила, как давным-давно, в приюте двое детей так же бродили вдвоем по коридорам и тайком выбирались на улицу через собачью дверь. Джонни с самого раннего детства умел «отводить глаза» в совершенстве, так что никто их ни разу не поймал. Её детям, к счастью, не нужно было ни от кого прятаться.

Аргавейн встретила её довольной улыбкой, она дирижировала тремя дочерьми и Нориной, которые составляли букеты из лиловых ирисов. Лу улыбнулась в ответ и присоединилась к ним. Когда букеты были собраны и установлены в вазы, девушки выскользнули из комнаты, и Аргавейн с Лу остались вдвоем. Лу нарушила молчание первой:

-Так что? Завтра будет великий день и «точка невозврата» для нас всех? - Фейрэ улыбнулась:

-Да, иначе, зачем тут собрались главы всех мало-мальски значимых кланов Соединенного Королевства?- Лу пожала плечами:

-Может быть, им просто нравится наша компания?- Аргавейн покачала головой:

-Я  так не думаю, но все возможно! Ох, Лу, ты вообще представляешь себе Томаса в цветах клана Тален на объединении? Ему еще полагается диадема с изумрудами. Придется его связать и привести в порядок волосы, потому что просто непристойно с таким вороньим гнездом появляться в приличном обществе!- Лу от души рассмеялась, представив эту картину:

-Он же не дастся добром! Хотя если это будет делать Джонни... Тогда другое дело, тогда все получится. Кстати, хотела тебя спросить, что такое Натерейн виридиан?- Фейрэ удивленно подняла брови:

-Откуда ты знаешь про Натерейн?- Лу сделала рукой неопределенный жест:

-Услышала где-то, - но фейрэ не купилась:

-Лу, это важно, кто тебе рассказал про него?- Лу вздохнула:

-Я  услышала, как Эанид говорила, что Джонни и Тому оно понадобится,- от её слов Аргавейн заметно расслабилась:

-Это биотехнология, которая позволяет производить потомство даже фейрэ разных рас и одного пола. Что-то вроде огромного банка клеточного материала, плюс органическая евгеническая лаборатория, кроме того, позволяющая работать с управляемым мутациям. К примеру, если наши друзья захотят общего ребенка, то при помощи Натерейн они смогут его получить,- Лу удивленно присвистнула:

-Ничего себе! Фейрэ опережают людей в биоинженерии на световые годы! А где находится это чудесное устройство?- Аргавейн помолчала немного и ответила:

-На Элейн-Луэллин, мире, в который мы собираемся уйти после суда над Клейборном. Мы с Валеннин уже связались с ними, они готовы принять через Морские ворота Селкейн столько народу, сколько мы захотим. Тем более, с нами идут Ткачи, Оберег и Видящая. Так что обе стороны будут в выигрыше,- Лу бледно улыбнулась в ответ:

-Значит, вы всей компанией с детьми и собаками покидаете этот бренный мир? А как же я? Что останется мне?!- Обида клокотала внутри, и Лу продолжила, - моя семья рискует всем, мы прячемся, а вы нас просто бросаете?! Да после вашего отбытия Стража нас просто съест на завтрак и не подавится!- Аргавейн положила ей руку на плечо:

-Лу, милая, мы обо всем подумали, вам предоставят убежище в Канаде, если в Англии станет совсем туго. В Ванкувере, где находится совет тамошней общины фейрэ, вас будут ждать. Так что тебе не о чем волноваться,- Лу раздраженно дернула плечом, сбрасывая руку фейрэ:

-Вы все прекрасно распланировали, все так, как лучше для моей семьи, защита и уверенность в будущем, спасибо, конечно. А как же мои собственные чувства?! Не притворяйся, Вейн, ты отлично знаешь, как я люблю Джонатана, черт тебя возьми! И не надо мне про семьи и обязательства рассказывать, ладно? Коззи и дети всегда были и будут на первом месте, я — образцовая, хоть и слегка взбалмошная мать семейства. Ну, неужели ты не понимаешь?!- Она осеклась и замолчала, борясь с внезапно подступившими слезами. Аргавейн кивнула и печально улыбнулась, потом дала ей стакан базиликового лимонада.

Немного успокоившись, Лу сказала:

-Прости меня за вспышку, Вейн, это чистый эгоизм с моей стороны. Конечно, вам всем после суда делать тут будет нечего, вы станете просто-напросто мишенями для Стражи. А моя семья никогда не согласится покинуть землю, так что смысл сейчас ломать копья?- Фейрэ погладила её по руке:

-Лу, милая, я все понимаю, сама чувствовала что-то похожее, когда в 88 году увидела, как Томас с Джонной целовались на крыше. У меня тогда буквально земля ушла из-под ног, представляешь? Человек с фейрэ, да еще и фейрэ несовершеннолетний, и они оба мальчики. Я рассказала тогда сразу Джеси, он меня успокоил, сказал, что «пути сердца неисповедимы, нам остается только ждать, он сам побеседует с братом о сексе и отношениях в целом». Мне тогда больше всего хотелось промыть Томасу мозги и отправить его подальше. Однако Джонна  уже в шестнадцать был силой, с которой стоило считаться. Он бы мне никогда не простил, а рассерженный Оберег - самое худшее, что может случиться с кланом. Он ведь запросто мог нас лишить благодати, его бы потом наказали, конечно, но наказывать пришлось бы родным братьям. И мне в таком случае было бы некуда бежать, а ведь еще оставались дети, и я была тогда беременна. Так что мы оставили все как есть. Хотя фейрэ так до конца и не приняли Томаса как спутника Оберега.  Сама понимаешь, скандал ведь: Оберег живет с человеком, мало того, живет как человек, стал публичной персоной! До несчастья с Джонной многие думали, что Томас с ним живет уже больше по привычке, чем по другим причинам. Только когда он чуть не разнес все в щепки, чтоб добраться до Джонны, помнишь? И Валеннин мне сказала, мол, какие еще доказательства серьезности и искренности его чувств тебе нужны? - Лу усмехнулась:

-Как же, помню! Как он пытался сломать замок на ваших воротах, и не мог отличить настоящий от иллюзии! Как мы с ним полезли через забор, я застряла, а потом мы заблудились. Кстати, именно он меня вывел ко входу в дом, до сих пор не знаю как! Он тогда еще разбил себе руку, колотя в дверь, вдобавок оторвал вам цепочку от звонка. Мне тогда самой было страшновато, если честно,- фейрэ кивнула:

-Очень хорошо помню, цепочка была очень крепкая, пришлось потом перепаивать все заново! Мы сами слегка опешили от такого натиска. Даже Джеси и Джери его стали уважать как равного, а это дорогого стоит. Хотя нос Клейборну он тогда зря сломал, мы бы избежали части проблем. Но что сделано-то сделано. Как видишь, настоящая любовь не имеет пола и пробивает все стены на пути, причем буквально!- С насмешливым пафосом заключила аргавейн. Лу согласно кивнула, они выпили по бокалу лимонада за «настоящую любовь без границ» и разошлись довольные друг другом. Завтра предстоял тяжелый день.

 

**Глава 11. Наряд роскошный сути не изменит.**

 

Утром в пятницу Тома подняли в шесть утра и утащили готовить к введению в клан Тален. Джонни наоборот попросили спать и не путаться под ногами. Естественно, что спать у него не вышло, вместо этого он умылся ледяной водой и пошел на раннюю прогулку с Уродцем. Уродец сразу поймал настроение хозяина и неспешно шел рядом, не делая попыток разведать, что там интересного впереди. В середине прогулки к ним присоединился слегка запыхавшийся и напряженный Колин. Несколько минут они молча шли рядом, а потом Колин сказал:

-Слушай, ты как вообще себе представляешь жизнь после суда? Лу ходит загадочная и постоянно занята. Может, хоть ты меня просветишь на этот счет?- Джонни помолчал немного, потом спросил осторожно:

-Что именно ты хочешь знать?- Колин закатил глаза, потом продолжил:

-Может, хватит разыгрывать невинную овечку? Ты и так прячешься то за Томом, то за Лу, то играешь в привидение,- Джонни жестом остановил его:

-Колин, тебе стоит вернуться домой и лечь спать, сейчас нет смысла вести такие разговоры. Просто отдохни, ладно? А позже мы поговорим,- в ответ Колин упрямо покачал головой и ответил:

-Нет уж, дорогой братец, тебе не отвертется! Вы с моей женой сговорились утешать и ободрять несчастного Колина? Вдобавок мой лучший друг решил стать фейрэ, а у меня нет права знать, что, черт побери, происходит?! - Раздражение рвалось наружу, Колина буквально несло, и остановиться он уже не мог:

-Зови меня истеричным придурком, но я готов забрать детей и свалить из этого сумасшедшего дома! И кто меня остановит? Лу охолонет немного, придет в чувство, а потом вернется к нам. В конце концов, её семья-это мы, а не фейрэ, так?- Тут Колин понял, что именно он сказал и замолчал на полуслове. Он заметил, что все время Джонни стоял и смотрел на него, спокойно и сосредоточенно. Он выглядел так, будто наблюдает за каким-то экзотическим зверем. Тут Уродец подал голос, они как-то забыли за своей перепалкой про собаку. В полном молчании они подождали, пока пес закончит свои утренние дела и пошли обратно, аккуратно соблюдая дистанцию между собой.

Уже у входа, спустив Уродца с поводка, Джонни обернулся к брату и сказал:

-Коззи, давай не будем пороть горячку? Сейчас есть дела поважней уязвленного самолюбия, мне кажется. Я очень прошу тебя поберечь Лу, хорошо?- Колин удивленно уставился на него:

-Джон-Джон, а когда ты стал таким мудрым?- Джонни улыбнулся:

-Через несколько дней после второго воскрешения, так это на меня сильно повлияло! - Эта фраза волшебным образом ослабила напряжение, и в дом оба вошли уже без происшествий.

Колин посмотрел на часы: без двадцати восемь, скоро Кевин проснется. Нужно было возвращаться в комнату, привести себя в порядок. Он проверил сыновей по пути: все спокойно, и сразу же прошел в ванную, где остановился у зеркала. Из зеркала на него смотрел усталый мужчина  с заметными мешками под глазами, с сеткой морщин, с беспокойными от многодневной бессонницы глазами. Напряженное лицо нервного человека глядело на него из зеркала. Колин умылся, еще раз почистил зубы, тщательно прополоскал рот и потренировался улыбаться. Убедительная улыбка получилась раза с пятого, он еще пару раз закрепил результат, пригладил волосы и покинул ванную.

Лу зашла в комнату, где сидел сосредоточенный и мрачный Том. Он был бос и одет в рубаху и штаны из небеленой ткани. Увидев Лу, он невесело улыбнулся и сказал:

-Так Джонни ко мне пустят, или как? - Лу замешкалась с ответом, но вопрос был риторическим. Том яростно вытер рукавом поврежденный глаз и продолжил:

-Сижу тут как узник замка Иф уже третий час, это называется «время для сосредоточения и самопознания»! Кроме того, здесь чертовски свежо,- он со значением пошевелил босыми ногами, потом сел, подвернув ноги под себя. Лу внезапно почувствовала себя лишней, она на цыпочках подошла к двери, когда услышала Тома:

-Будь другом, найди моего фейрэ и скажи ему, что я  сижу уединенно, интенсивно размышляя, и скоро головой отъеду на этой почве, ладно?- Лу кивнула и выскользнула из комнаты.

В коридоре она встретила серьезную Эанид, которая улыбнулась ей и спросила, как там Томас? Лу честно ответила, что Томас не особенно хорошо. Эанид кивнула и знаком отпустила Лу. Лу посмотрела ей вслед, покачала головой и пошла искать Джонни. Ей нужно было спешить, подсказывала интуиция. На ловца и зверь бежит, - подумала Лу, буквально налетев на Джонни. Они вместе отправились к месту «сосредоточения и самопознания», там их ждала решительная Валеннин и немного смущенная Аргавейн. Обе фейрэ наградили Лу значительными взглядами, так что ей немедленно захотелось спрятаться как можно дальше. Однако Джонни взгляды никак не обеспокоили, он подошел вплотную и сказал твердо:

-Мне нужно видеть Томаса, - на что Валеннин покачала головой, Аргавейн же ответила с виноватой улыбкой:

-Джонна, ты же знаешь, это не по правилам, мы не можем нарушать установленный порядок,- Джонни перебил её:

-Аргавейн, когда я говорю, что мне нужно видеть Томаса, это решенное дело,- тут вклинилась Валеннин:

-Как Привратник, Джоннах, я не могу допустить, чтобы ты,- в ответ Джонни вдохнул поглубже и сказал странно спокойным голосом:

-Как единственный Оберег на ваших землях, я еще раз повторяю, что мне нужно видеть Томаса,- от его слов Лу почувствовала мурашки по коже. На лицах фейрэ отразилось легкое недоумение, но они и не подумали выполнить просьбу. Тогда Джонни решил действовать, по-другому не скажешь. Воздух, казалось, заискрился, как в грозу, резко запахло озоном, Лу от неожиданности потеряла равновесие и ткнулась Джонни в спину, он обернулся, и Лу чуть не вскрикнула. Его глаза напоминали радужные озерца ртути. Он ободряюще улыбнулся, от чего ей стало еще страшней, и обернулся к фейрэ. Тех, видно, тоже впечатлило увиденное, по лицу Аргавейн стало заметно, что она готова капитулировать, но Валеннин еще держалась. Они несколько томительных минут вели с Джонни дуэль взглядов, потом Джонни заговорил:

-Значит, Привратник хочет оспорить право Оберега? Ты ведь этого добиваешься, Вэл, когда не пускаешь меня к Томасу? Соблюдение правил - это только предлог? Вы с Матерями кланов решили все-таки подчинить меня? Вам нужен карманный Оберег, да? А вы не боитесь, что Оберег вам прожжет карманы?- Тут Джонни сделал рукой сложный жест, и Валеннин дернулась как от удара током. Аргавейн не выдержала:

-Джоннах, придержи коней! Валеннин, нет смысла упрямиться, он ведь серьезно. Или ты забыла, что такое безблагодатная жизнь, которую вполне нам может устроить разозленный Оберег из Элейн-Махи? А про его братьев ты помнишь? А про наших банши, которые с ним дружат?- Валеннин с трудом сфокусировала взгляд и ответила:

-Хорошо, раз уж ты так намерен увидеть своего Томаса, то так тому и быть, проходи. Все равно наши правила можно уже выкинуть за ненадобностью, раз человека принимают в клан туата, - она печально улыбнулась и сделала шаг в сторону, пропуская Джонни к двери. Он решительно распахнул дверь и скрылся в комнате.

В этот самый момент Валеннин пошатнулась и чуть не упала, если бы Аргавейн вовремя не поддержала её. Лу наблюдала за ними с легким ужасом, Валеннин заметила это и сказала:

-О, Луиза, ты видела все представление? Можешь описать его для истории, не так уж часто старых Привратников побеждают молодые Обереги. Правда, Аргавейн?- Вторая фейрэ согласно кивнула. Не сказав больше ни слова, они покинули поле битвы. Лу огляделась, села прямо на пол, прислонилась к стене и устало закрыла глаза.

Джонни вошел в комнату и сразу почувствовал, что у него трясутся руки и ноют виски. Пелена перед глазами рассеялась, ярость ушла в небытие, и осталось одна только неловкость. Он напугал Лу, угрожал Валеннин и Аргавейн, а теперь и босоногий,  замерзший Том смотрит на него с беспокойством. Мир явно сошел с ума, Джонни не слишком нравился такой мир, поэтому он с трудом улыбнулся и спросил:

-Как ты тут, Том- Том?- Том ответил:

-В целом, ничего себе, но чертовски холодно. Иди уже сюда, вдвоем будет теплей,- Джонни подошел и осторожно сел рядом, Том немного поерзал, придвинулся поближе и спросил обеспокоенно:

-Ты как сюда проник вообще? На страже ведь стояли строгие фейрэ?- В ответ Джонни виновато вздохнул и сказал, глядя в пол:

-Я их напугал... Сильно... Потом пригрозил.., - в ответ на это Том схватил его за руку:

-Да ладно? Сильно напугал? Пальцем грозил?- Джонни попытался отстраниться, но Том не отпускал:

-Что ты дергаешься? Дергаться нужно мне, а тебе нужно меня успокаивать,- Джонни ухмыльнулся и обнял его за плечи. Они сидели так, в комфортном молчании, пока в комнату не заглянула Норина, напомнившая, что Тому пора собираться на церемонию. Он встал, тоскливо оглянулся на Джонни и последовал за ней.

Джонни вышел в коридор, огляделся и быстрым шагом отправился к себе, чтоб переодеться. Традиционная одежда клана Авьен была непривычной, так что он добрых полчаса сражался с ней. На помощь пришла Тори, которая уже помогла обоим братьям-фейрэ. Она методично и быстро поправила все, что нужно было поправить, и завязала все, что нужно было завязать. В конце  настояла, что волосы тоже нужно расчесать «по правилам», Джонни со вздохом подчинился. В конце концов,  Тори удовлетворенно улыбнулась и сказала, что теперь-то его не стыдно привести в приличное общество. Джонни в ответ неопределенно хмыкнул.

Валеннин открыла достаточно широкий и стабильный портал на заповедные земли клана Тален, свидетели и гости церемонии прошли и очутились на лугу, с трех сторон окруженным лесом. В центре находился аувин леннан клана Тален, посеревший от времени и покрытый мхом. Однако концентрические борозды, покрывшие пол, время не тронуло. Алтарный камень был отполирован до блеска, так что полуденное солнце отражалось от гладкой поверхности.

Вошедшие члены совета кланов неспешно встали вокруг камня, пропуская к алтарю Валеннин, Аргавейн и Тома. Валеннин несла каменную чашу, Аргавейн держала церемониальный кинжал в узорных ножнах. Тома поставили в центр менгира, справа от камня. У него страшно мерзли ноги, и слегка кружилась голова, но как только он заметил, что Джонни ободряюще улыбается, то успокоился немного.

Дальнейшая церемония шла на лаугнин, и Том ни черта не понимал. Фейрэ обменивались фразами, через каждые три фразы вопросительного смотрели на него, и Том отвечал заученное «да». В конце концов, церемониальным кинжалом надрезали руки у селки, Валеннин, Аргавейн и банши Варты. Их кровь смешали в чаше, а потом Аргавейн с кинжалом подошла к тому, он вдохнул поглубже, закатал рукав и протянул руку. Надрез обжег кожу, кровь медленно потекла в подставленную чашу, смешиваясь с кровью фейрэ. Когда стало достаточно, то к порезу прижали ткань, чтоб остановить кровь. В чашу добавили какой-то рубиновой жидкости, отчего смесь забурлила ключом. Когда жидкость в чаше немного успокоилась, четверо фэйрэ  выпили по глотку и передали чашу Тому. Он вдохнул пар, поднимающийся над густой жидкостью, потом прикрыл глаза и сделал глоток. Обжигающее острое питье огнем разлилось по телу, голова закружилась, и он чуть было не упал. Когда он слегка пришел в себя, то в глазах все плыло. Фейрэ переглянулись, потом подошли с двух сторон. Пока Аргавейн придерживала его под руки, старшая фейрэ сняла повязку и вылила остаток все еще дымящейся жидкости прямо на сочащийся кровью порез. От этого руку обдало ледяным пламенем, и Том потерял сознание.

Очнулся Том примерно через тысячу лет, укутанный в мягкое одеяло, с тихо дышащим Джонни под боком. Он полежал немного с закрытыми глазами, потом осторожно вытащил руку из-под одеяла, потрогал волосы, знакомое теплое ухо и облегченно вздохнул. Все в порядке, можно расслабиться и просто заснуть на пару часов, дней или сколько там отмерено.

Утро наступило неожиданно, оно было слишком ярким, солнце болезненно слепило воспаленные глаза. Все кости, казалось, расплавились в единую ноющую массу, так что двигаться было крайне неприятно. Том с трудом поднял тяжелую голову, оглядел плывущую комнату и медленно подумал, что хорошо бы выпить воды. Стакан ждал его на тумбочке, он с трудом поднял сосуд  непослушными пальцами, сделал несколько глотков и чуть было не выронил стакан. Напившись, он поставил стакан обратно и устало откинулся на подушку.

Странное чувство, что его подключили к огромному компьютеру, не покидало Тома. Окружающий мир, казалось, дрожал и переливался вокруг. От этого у него ломило затылок и виски, вдобавок нестерпимо захотелось в туалет. Том полежал немного, вздохнул и осторожно поднялся. Не спеша, придерживаясь за стену, он умудрился добраться до туалета и выбраться обратно. В тот момент, когда он вернулся в постель, дверь в комнату отворилась. Вошел Джонни в сопровождении чрезвычайно довольной селки. Она улыбнулась Тому:

-Томас, ты уже бодр и готов к свершениям?- Том изобразил улыбку, Эанид кивнула и обратилась уже к Джонни:

-Думаю, что вам стоит сегодня же объявить про обручение. Потому что неправильно начинать объединение без обручения, как думаешь? - Джонни переступил с ноги на ногу и серьезно кивнул. Селки еще раз внимательно посмотрела на Тома, помолчала немного и вышла, улыбнувшись Джонни напоследок.

Том с беспокойством посмотрел на своего фейрэ:

-Ты где был? И что еще за обручение такое? Я на ногах толком стоять не могу, еле в туалет сегодня дошел,- Джонни улыбнулся триумфально и вытащил из кармана небольшой флакон синего стекла:

-Тебе повезло, Том-Том! От этой штуки ты мигом оживешь!- Том осторожно открыл флакон и понюхал, содержимое пахло острой морской свежестью с примесью йода. Он с подозрением спросил:

-И как это принимать?- Джонни пожал плечами:

-Развести водой и выпить, как еще?- Том беспечно улыбнулся и протянул стакан:

-Принесешь мне воды?- Джонни принес ему воды, Том выпил и с удивлением понял, что стало легче, тело стало медленно наполняться энергией. Он даже осмелился встать с постели и одеться.

Джонни с облегчением улыбнулся и протянул ему руку. Потом помог одеться, и вдвоем они вышли навстречу обручению. Обручение состоялось в гостиной, где их уже ждали представители совета и остальные фейрэ, включая младшее поколение. Комната была наполнена торжественной тишиной, дети сдерживались из последних сил, чтоб не шуметь. В центре сидели Эанид, Аргавейн и Валеннин, рядом с ними стояли оба брата-фейрэ. В руках у старшего была бархатная коробка глубокого цвета старой бирюзы с отделкой из бронзы. Джонни догадался, что в ней обручальный браслет. Он оглянулся и заметил вторую коробку в руках Аргавейн, на этот раз коробка была фиолетовой.

Сама церемония была простой и сравнительно недолгой. Том надел Джонни браслет клана Тален, его руки практически не дрожали. Джонни надел ему в ответ браслет клана Авьен. Потом они объявили намерение пройти церемонию объединения, которую назначили на понедельник. На этом официальная часть закончилась. И немедленно начались поздравления и общая суматоха. Джонни достаточно было глянуть на обалдевшего ото всего этого Тома, улыбнуться вежливо и по-быстрому вывести его в тихое место.

Они завернули за дом, Том воровато оглянулся, потрогал тяжелый резной браслет, инкрустированный изумрудами, и сказал с облегчением:

-Ну, хоть теперь нас на целый день оставят в покое!- На что Джонни иронично улыбнулся:

-Я бы не был так уверен, но мне нравится твой энтузиазм,- Том энергично кивнул:

-Плевал я на энтузиазм и другие сложные слова! Потому что сейчас я имею полное право быть идиотом!- С этими словами он схватил Джонни за руку и потащил на крышу. Они взобрались туда, хихикая как подростки, и Том глянул вниз, удостовериться, что они одни. Убедившись, он лег, посмотрел на Джонни снизу вверх оценивающим взглядом, потом подмигнул с улыбкой:

-Джонатан, ты будешь сидеть и пялиться на меня? Или все-таки используешь небольшую передышку для чего-нибудь интересного?- И медленно облизнул губы,- кстати, у тебя телефон в кармане? Или ты просто рад меня видеть?- Джонни притворился, что думает, потом радостно улыбнулся в ответ:

-Томас, телефон я, кажется, оставил в комнате... И, да, я чрезвычайно рад тебя видеть. Впрочем, как и всегда,- тут Том не выдержал, потянул его на себя, и Джонни в процессе приложился рукой о желоб, охнув от боли. Они уставились друг на друга, а потом засмеялись как школьники.

Лу заметила, что счастливые нареченные ускользнули, и улыбнулась сама себе. Колин показал ей большой палец, она кивнула в ответ. Дети, уставшие от долгого молчания, создавали втрое больше шума, чем обычно, и Уродец Луи не отставал. Поэтому взрослые мягко, но решительно выпроводили их погулять под присмотром не слишком довольной таким поворотом событий Норины.

Жизнь приобретала стабильность, появилась дневная и вечерняя рутина, совместные обеды и прогулки. Но Лу не могла избавиться от мысли, что это лишь затишье перед бурей. Ей бы хотелось, чтоб эта уютная и замкнутая жизнь длилась и длилась, чередой церемоний и семейных обедов. Её ближайший друг жил бы открыто и не боясь ничего со своим будущим мужем, Стража бы не искала малейшего повода, чтоб вцепиться в горло фейрэ мертвой хваткой. Все, так или иначе, было бы спокойно и отлажено, как хорошо смазанный механизм. Колин, в конце концов, освоился бы с фейрэ, перестал вздрагивать каждый раз при виде маленькой банши, всюду бегающей вместе за руку с их младшим сыном. Как хорошо было бы оставить все заботы за бортом этого огромного дома и никогда больше не вспоминать о них. Лу тряхнула головой и потерла виски, возвращаясь к реальности.

Остаток дня прошел практически без событий, спокойно поели, спокойно провели вечер в саду и спокойно легли спать. То есть легли спать Колин и дети, а Лу просто лежала в темноте, голова её была блаженно пустой, но сон не шел. Если бы спросили её, почему в тихом уютном доме она ворочается и не может поймать сон за край одежды, то она не смогла бы ответить. Просто лежала рядом с похрапывающим мужем, укрытая теплым одеялом, выпившая чашку ромашкового чая и совершенно неспособная уснуть. Иногда по краю сознания проплывали ленивые медленные мысли, и снова наступала обманчивая тишина.

В комнате нареченных тоже царил мир и благость. Джонни устроился в гнезде из подушек, голова Тома лежала на его коленях. Оба были полусонными и очень довольными, заканчивался суетный день, наступала тихая ночь. Через какое-то время они переместились в положение лежа, закутались в одеяло и заснули крепко, как спят только очень маленькие дети.

Торувьель сидела на балконе и смотрела на звезды. На душе у неё было не то чтоб неспокойно, но как-то смутно. Звезды всегда успокаивали её, она думала, что где-то далеко, на одной из них до сих пор живут их далекие предки. Фейрэ давным-давно освоили путешествия через ворота, но до Элейн-Дану-нейт редко кто доходил. О Первом мире, как часто называли его, ходила масса легенд.  Хотелось бы хоть одним глазком поглядеть на тамошние чудеса. До появления в её жизни Джоннаха,  всерьез подумывала отправиться в путь, но судьба распорядилась иначе. Теперь у неё был любимый муж, четверо детей и налаженная жизнь. Бросать все это и пускаться в путь было как-то не с руки. Однако «ветер с дальних берегов» будоражил кровь, так что мурашки шли по коже. Она еще немного посидела, потом встала и вернулась в спальню.

Аргавейн бродила по саду, повторяла заклятие спокойствия раз за разом, но мысли все равно разбредались. Она анализировала недавние видения и пыталась понять, что хотят сказать ей? Разве возможно, чтоб у двоих мужчин, принадлежащих вдобавок к разным видам, появился общий ребенок? Разве возможно, чтоб человека выпустили Морскими вратами обратно и пустили потом через много лет на Элейн-Куиврэнн обратно? Слишком много вопросов вызывали видения, слишком мало ответов давали. Мир неумолимо менялся, и Аргавейн старалась не отставать от этих перемен, хотя и работала на пределе возможностей. Она остановилась и дала себе слово, что после свадьбы уйдет в аувин леннан рода Тален и приведет в порядок все, что возможно. Эта мысль заметно успокоила её, и она тихо прошла в дом, разделась и легла. Джесейн не спал, он всегда ждал её, прекрасно чувствуя все состояния жены. Вот и сейчас он без слов укрыл её одеялом и обнял. Привычное, прохладное, как мятный чай, успокоение пришло к ней, и Аргавейн заснула.

Утром Джонни проснулся в шесть ноль-ноль, как обычно, и пошел гулять с Уродцем. Во дворе уже сидела сонная Лу с дымящейся кружкой в руках. Вид у неё был слегка потерянный, так что Джонни пригласил подругу пройтись в надежде выяснить, что её гложет. Лу, немного поколебавшись, согласилась.

Друзья в комфортном молчании не спеша шли по тропинке. Уродец уловил настроение людей и против привычки вел себя спокойно. Лу искоса разглядывала друга: он выглядел непостижимо молодо, словно время вернулось на десять лет назад. Словно они гуляют в Воксхолл-гарденз за день до её свадьбы, Лу одолевают внезапные сомнения, а Джонни, наоборот, полон радостной уверенности. Она в сотый раз подумала, что если б не он, то свадьбы не было бы вовсе. Она бросила бы тогда все и сорвалась в Канаду. Но Джонни нашел нужные слова, и Лу осталась.

Теперь ситуация разворачивалась по-другому: Джонни и Том были связаны так крепко, что даже смерть вряд ли разлучила бы их. Абсурдность этой мысли поразила её, но следом в голову пришло нечто интересное:

-Слушай, как ты думаешь, существуют параллельные реальности?- Джонни кивнул:

-Думаю, да. А почему ты спрашиваешь?- Лу пожала плечами:

-Пришла в голову мысль, что наверняка есть такая вселенная, где я не вышла замуж за Колина, а ты не помирился с Томом, например,- Джонни улыбнулся:

-Интересно, чтобы я делал в таком случае?- Лу подмигнула:

-Женился бы на  Тори и завел бы с ней кучу эльфийских детишек!- Такая перспектива явно поставила Джонни в тупик:

-На Тори? А что делал бы Том?- Лу почесала бровь:

-Наверное, остался бы один, мучимый чувством вины,- в ответ Джонни только рассмеялся:

-Уверяю тебя, что я бы не устоял перед таким Томом, у меня слабость, видишь, ли,- Лу шлепнула его по руке:

-Хватит уже! Я серьезно пытаюсь, а ты... Так вот, в такой вселенной все было бы по-другому. К примеру, Том не просто закрутил роман с Рейчел на последнем курсе из чистой вредности, а по-настоящему бы влюбился в неё. А ты был бы хорошим маленьким эльфом и даже думать не смел о «запретных удовольствиях»,- Джонни улыбнулся, вспоминая:

-Это ты, пожалуй, загнула! В этом возрасте я не просто думал бы о «запретных удовольствиях», я им уже вовсю беспечно предавался, как ты помнишь,- Лу энергично кивнула:

-Такое разве забудешь! Никогда не забуду, какую ты шикарную истерику закатил, узнав, что Томас нашел себе ровесницу, да еще и человека! Мне было в пору брать уроки по истерикам, серьезно!- Джонни подхватил игру:

-Тогда группа назвалась бы по-другому, например... «Радиоголова», например! - Лу удивленно подняла брови:

-Почему «Радиоголова»?- Джонни пожал плечами:

-А почему нет?

-Действительно. Кстати, мне Шарона написала, что она в городе, хотела тебя видеть. Говорит, что у неё есть какие-то идеи для оформления вашей с Пендерецки компиляции,- Джонни улыбнулся:

-Здорово было бы, но, увы... Сама понимаешь. А если бы в этой твоей вселенной я бы женился на Шароне, а не на Тори? Жил бы с ней на Земле обетованной, звали бы меня Йонатаном, а? - Лу фыркнула:

-Признайся, любимец женщин, у вас что-то было с Шин? В далеком 1995 во время израильского тура?- Джонни спросил удивленно:

-Откуда ты это взяла вообще, Лу? - Лу многозначительно посмотрела на него:

-Во-первых, Том не слишком любит Шин, во-вторых, тогда ты летал в Израиль несколько раз без него, а Том все это время бухал, как нанятой, в Воксхолле,- Джонни вздохнул как человек, которого измучили вконец:

-В то прекрасное время с Томасом вне тура общаться было крайне затруднительно, поэтому я сбегал время от времени. Шин чудесная, но я все же предпочитаю мужчин, если ты не забыла. И вообще, Уродец уже нагулялся и желает завтракать, пошли домой,- Лу поняла, что разговор окончен и не стала перечить.

На кухне их встретил задумчивый Том. Перед ним на тарелке лежал  с бутерброд, который он нарезал на кусочки, внимательно оглядывал каждый и со вздохом съедал. Это действо, несомненно, знаменовало всю глубину его погруженности в раздумья. Лу на цыпочках выскользнула, а Джонни налил себе чаю и присел рядом. Через пару минут Том вышел из бутербродного транса и улыбнулся ему. Джонни улыбнулся в ответ и отпил глоток. Том наклонил голову набок и спросил буднично:

-Сплетничали с Лу, небось?- Джонни проигнорировал вопрос:

-А что ты встал ни свет ни заря? Обычно тебя пушкой не разбудишь,- Том пожал плечами:

-Свадебный мандраж, не иначе. Ты сам разве не дергаешься?- Джонни улыбнулся в ответ:

-А зачем мне дергаться? Завтра будет все как надо, тебе тоже советую расслабиться,- Том лукаво улыбнулся в ответ:

-Да? Может быть, ты поможешь мне расслабиться?- Джонни притворно возмутился:

-Каким же образом, Томас? Совместная медитация? Может быть, займемся дыхательной гимнастикой?- Том в ответ поиграл бровями самым нелепым образом:

-О, да,  гимнастика непременно поможет мне расслабиться! - Джонни не выдержал и засмеялся. Том тоже расслабился и присоединился к веселью.

Они убрали на кухне и вернулись в комнату. Там их ждали два пакета с церемониальной одеждой. Джонни тихонько вздохнул, разворачивая свой: свадебные одежды клана Авьен, вместе с серебряным головным обручем. К обручу прилагалась сложная свадебная прическа, но с его короткими волосами вряд ли возможно её соорудить. Однако, у него было подозрение, что завтра утром ему придумают какой-то вариант. С Томом дела обстояли еще интереснее, тот даже не представлял, что ему предстоит. Джонни искоса наблюдал за реакцией, притворившись погруженным в разбирание вещей.

Том вытащил из пакета тунику из тонкого бархата глубокого фиолетового цвета, развернул, осмотрел с сомнением и со вздохом отложил в сторону. Дальше последовали брюки из плотного шелка, вызвавшие некоторую оторопь,  и мягкие  сапоги того же цвета, что и туника. Ансамбль завершил серебряный обруч из вересковых ветвей, инкрустированный аметистами. Обруч стал последней каплей:

-То есть ты хочешь сказать, что завтра я надену вот это все?!- С плохо скрываемым раздражением спросил Том. Джонни изобразил искреннее недоумение:

-А что? Что-то не так?- Том чуть не взорвался, но взял себя в руки:

-Кроме того, что я буду в этих... хм... нарядах как клоун, все прекрасно,- Джонни из всех сил держал лицо:

-Томас, это традиционные свадебные одежды клана Тален, подогнанные по твоему размеру. Ты будешь выглядеть прекрасно, - Том продолжал гнуть свою линию:

-Ты, наверное, шутишь?- Джонни сделал два глубоких вдоха и ответил как можно спокойнее:

-Я серьезен как никогда,- Том посмотрел на него с глубоким подозрением:

-Ладно, что не сделаешь ради любимого! Закрой рот, ты выглядишь как рыба, - Джонни закрыл рот и сел на постель. Том переложил вещи на стул и сел рядом:

-Я готов нарядиться как чертов Леголас, даже готов заплести волосы как твои братья. Уверен, что буду смотреться нелепо, ну и хрен с ним. Только не надо смотреть на меня как на рождественскую елку, хорошо?- Джонни энергично кивнул, Том придвинулся еще ближе и продолжил:

-Раз уж мы зашли так далеко, разве какие-то церемониальные тряпки нас остановят? Тем более, держу пари, ты будешь как конфетка в них,- Джонни отвернулся, смутившись. Том осторожно взял в руки обруч и спросил:

-Почему здесь листья плюща? Или это не плющ?- Джонни потер глаза и ответил:

-Это не плющ, это канис из ...моего родного  мира, традиционное растение Оберегов клана Авьен. Такой рос возле нашего поместья в Элейн-Махе,- Том посмотрел на него обеспокоенно:

-Ох, Джон-Джон, я все время забываю, что ты не с Земли, что ты не человек,- Джонни внезапно захотелось выйти из комнаты и никогда больше не возвращаться, но Том продолжил:

-И мне страшно повезло, что у меня есть ты, серьезно. Это звучит слишком уж сентиментально, но что сделать? Я стал таким мягкосердечным, знаешь ли. И вообще, кому какое дело до всех этих китайских церемоний?- Джонни отвернулся, Том понял, что ляпнул что-то не то:

-Что-то я не-то говорю, да? - Джонни наконец прервал молчание:

-Мы сегодня с Лу разговаривали о параллельных мирах. Так вот, она думает, что есть такие миры, где мы вообще никто другу, где ты женат на Рейчел Оуэнс, у вас двое детей. А я женат на Шароне Катан, и  у нас трое чудесных детей. А мы с тобой просто лучшие друзья, и группа наша называется «Радиоголова», - тут Том не выдержал:

-Какая еще радиоголова?- Джонни пожал плечами:

-Очевидно, что голова, в которую встроен радиоприемник, или как-то так,- Том ошеломленно уставился на него:

-Какая Рейчел Оуэнс? Какая Шарона Катан? Ты перегрелся? Или не выспался? Вечно вскочишь ни свет, ни заря и бродишь, спать надо, и не будет всякая херня в голову лезть! Додуматься только! До тебя не доходит, что мы вместе и останемся вместе?! И я пойду с тобой хоть к черту на рога!- Джонни вместо ответа откинулся на спину и уставился в потолок, Том осторожно лег рядом:

-Знаешь, я вспомнил, как мы ходили смотреть квартиру в Воксхолле. Помнишь риэлтора?- Джонни повернул голову в его сторону, но в глаза пока не смотрел:

-Она никак не могла понять, зачем двоим знаменитым музыкантам вместе покупать трехкомнатную квартиру. Все предлагала двухуровневый люкс посмотреть в Ист-энде,- Джонни улыбнулся, и Том, обнадеженный, продолжил:

-Но ты спас ситуацию. Поулыбался немного смущенно, наплел вдохновенных баек, и она отстала. Еще и автограф выпросила, мол, для дочери. Помнишь, как к нам эта дочь заявилась под вечер с корзиной фруктов?- Джонни перевернулся на бок, чтоб лучше видеть его:

-Хорошо хоть, мы более- менее прилично выглядели тогда! Хотя ты пошел открывать дверь без майки. Девчонка аж дар речи потеряла, - Том сморщил нос:

-О да, я был неотразим!- Джонни слегка дернул его за ухо:

-Конечно, мы же тогда были «новой надеждой британского рока» и вообще. Меня вот что интересует: зачем она вообще пришла тогда? И фрукты эти притащила, наверняка, потратила на них все карманные деньги,- Том довольно улыбнулся и потерся щекой о плечо Джонни, его голос звучал приглушенно:

-Думаю, что она пришла припасть к твоим ногам, Джонатан. Иначе, почему девушка грохнулась в обморок при виде твоего прекрасного лика?- Джонни фыркнул от смеха, неожиданно четко вспомнив тот вечер:

-Думаю, что от неожиданности, я же  к ней вышел в пледе на голое тело. Видимо, девушка сложила два и два, и её тонкая душа не выдержала,- Том поднял голову:

-Признайся, возлюбленный мой Джонатан, ты ведь подправил ей немного память?- Джонни уклончиво ответил:

-Думаешь, что в 1995 нам нужны были слухи о том, что Том-и-Джонни из «Радиомолчания» не просто друзья, а очень близкие друзья? Девушка бы не утерпела и рассказала подруге, та еще одной... Сам знаешь, как это бывает,- Том кивнул:

-Как бы то ни было, мы с тобой здесь и сейчас. Я - стареющий музыкант, переживающий кризис самоидентификации, спасибо NME! Они так тонко умеют подметить все нюансы. А ты - ходячая реклама здорового образа жизни, «вечно юный Джонни Гринвуд», черт тебя возьми. Давай не будем усложнять, а? Сложим все «завтрашние вещи» в шкаф и немного вздремнем?- Джонни легко вскочил на ноги и потянул Тома за собой:

-Не ты ли говорил, что спать днем - это чистой воды разврат?- Том энергично помотал головой, мол, ничего подобного он никогда не говорил.

Они быстро разобрали вещи, развесили их, задернули шторы и улеглись. Дрема не заставила себя ждать, уютный кокон из одеял закрыл их от суеты, и они вскоре задышали в унисон. Том немного поворочался, привычно обнял Джонни сзади и сказал сонно:

-А ты дверь запер? А то придут всякие,- и душераздирающе зевнул. Джонни успокоил его, что бояться нечего, придвинулся поближе и задремал тоже.

 

 

**Глава 12. Соедини нас как звезды в пути.**

 

Том проснулся как от толчка ни свет ни заря. Джонни, против обыкновения, спал и не думал просыпаться. Видно, последние дни его порядком измотали. Поэтому том решил просто полежать рядом и посмотреть на спящего. После « воскрешения» Джонни выглядел так, словно для него время повернулось вспять. Он стал почти таким же, как и десять лет назад. Но вдобавок, если присмотреться внимательно, можно было заметить, как смягчились углы, как сгладились морщинки, как волосы приобрели едва уловимый оттенок старой бирюзы. Тому было немного страшно, он протянул руку и осторожно дотронулся до мягких волос на виске. Джонни пошевелился, но не проснулся. Тогда он продолжил свое неспешное путешествие: висок, скула, спинка носа, ложбинка на подбородке, правая бровь. Когда он дошел до губ, то объект исследования все-таки проснулся, улыбнулся и поймал палец губами. Исследователь немедленно потерял нить исследования.

Когда волна схлынула, Джонни потянулся и спросил:

-Ты чего не спишь?- Пошарил на тумбочке, нашел телефон, проверил время,- шесть утра! Через пару часов за тобой придет Валеннин. Давай немного поспим еще, а?- С этими словами Джонни обнял его и закрыл глаза.

Валеннин пришла за Томом именно тогда, когда вставать хотелось меньше всего на свете. Она подняла его с постели, сунула в руки одежду и решительно вывела из комнаты. Джонни остался один, немного полежал в теплом коконе на томовой подушке, потом от души зевнул, встал и ушел умываться. С минуты на минуту должны были прийти братья.

Братья не заставили себя ждать. Джонни внутренне содрогнулся, предчувствуя, что укладывания волос ему не избежать. Так и получилось: его усадили на стул и немилосердно драли волосы, потом заставили натянуть церемониальные одежды, потом снова  драли волосы. В конце концов, когда он уже был готов послать обоих далеко и надолго, его подтолкнули к зеркалу. В зеркале отразился туатан  из древнего рода, с традиционной свадебной прической, в обруче из серебряных листьев каниса с изумрудными каплями росы на них. Незнакомцу в зеркале было не больше тридцати лет, его лицо не носило следов времени, в волосах не было ни единого седого волоса.

Посмотрев еще немного, Джонни отвернулся от зеркала и увидел братьев с одинаковыми довольными улыбками. Они еще раз проверили, все ли на месте, и все вместе покинули комнату.

 Тома привели в комнату, где пахло травами и смолистым дымом. Там он переоделся в свадебную одежду, подвергся процедуре одергивания и подтягивания, а потом ритуалу причесывания. В ходе этого ритуала, судя по ощущениям, ему выдрали половину волос, а из оставшейся половины соорудили нечто невообразимое. В конце концов, ему велели открыть уже глаза и посмотреть на себя в зеркало. В зеркале отразился мужчина средних лет, седеющий и усталый, с волосами, уложенными в замысловатую прическу, с серебряным обручем на голове. Ничего необычного, никакого ряженого, как он боялся. Он обернулся к Валеннин, улыбнулся ей  и попросил воды. Напившись, он позволил увести себя из комнаты.

Путешествие к месту церемонии было сравнительно недолгим. Они прошли коридорами вглубь дома до неприметной ниши в стене, где Валеннин открыла проход прямо на церемониальный луг. Там было пусто и солнечно. В центре луга стоял алтарный камень: округлый каменный столб с плоской вершиной, вокруг всего столба вились надписи на такой архаичной версии лаугнин, что Том не сразу понял, что это язык, а не просто узоры. Обе фейрэ стояли на шаг позади него, неподвижные как две статуи в струящихся фиалковых одеждах. Место невольно настраивало на возвышенный лад, даже голова слегка кружилась от здешнего сладкого воздуха. Пахло разогретой землей, незнакомыми цветами и солнечной пылью. Казалось, прошла небольшая вечность, пока снова не открылся портал, сквозь который прошла Эанид, за ней следовала серьезная Лу в дымчато-фиолетовом летящем платье, Колин в вельветовом пиджаке цвета летних сумерек и трое сыновей в чем бог послал. Казалось, что родители просто-напросто разрешили им самим решить, что надеть. Все трое сияли как начищенный пятак. Джонни на горизонте так и не появился. Том хотел было занервничать, но летнее солнце мягко расплавило его намерение.

Наконец, портал открылся в третий раз, пропустив целую делегацию: семью банши в полном составе, матриахов из Совета кланов и многочисленных отпрысков фейрэ. Шествие, к радости Тома, замыкали братья-фейрэ и Джонни. Он сегодня был не просто Джон-Джон, с которым он просыпался рядом каждое утро, не Джонатан с официальных мероприятий, не Джонни-гений-из - Радиомолчания. Сегодня он был Джоннах Каланден ард Авьен тар Элейн-Маха, фейрэ с серебряным обручем на блестящих каштановых волосах. Том смотрел на него и не знал, что ему делать. Однако Джонни, как обычно, почувствовал это и улыбнулся ему, отчего сразу же полегчало. Церемония или не церемония, его фейрэ будет рядом, а это значит, что неприятные сюрпризы исключены. Том не выдержал и сказал шепотом:

-Вот как раз пришел мой эльфийский принц,-  Тори так же тихо засмеялась в ответ:

-Как же он мог не прийти к своей Дюймовочке?- Том хотел наступить ей на ногу, но Валеннин строго посмотрела на них:

-Угомонитесь уже, церемония вот-вот начнется,- они еще раз обменялись заговорщицкими улыбками.

Тем временем Эанид стала у алтаря, вытащила из расшитой сумки чашу, уже знакомый Тому флакон темного стекла и кинжал в перламутровых ножнах. Чашу она установила на камень, кинжал и флакон уложила по обе стороны от чаши и жестом показала обоим нареченным подойти. Том на плохо гнущихся ногах подошел и стал напротив Джонни, который явно чувствовал себя не лучше, если судить по малиновым пятнам на щеках. Была у него такая реакция на церемонии разного рода. Том немного расслабился и тихонько улыбнулся, Джонни исподтишка показал ему большой палец, Эанид заметила это и строго посмотрела на них. Оба приняли серьезный вид, и церемония началась.

По неизвестной Тому причине церемония шла на английском вместо лаугнин. Эанид призвала Всеблгую Матерь  Дану и  супруга Её Безымянного благословить союз, а Том всей кожей почувствовал, как воздух налился звенящим жаром. Внезапно запахло свежевскопанной землей, этот резкий запах смешался с запахом сухого дерева и костра. От него ускользнул момент, когда братья-фейрэ развели огонь в нескольких метрах от алтаря. Ароматный дым от костра вел себя странно, он словно двигался по кругу, пока не окутал их с Джонни. Когда они основательно продымились, селки одобрительно улыбнулась, и дым сдвинулся в сторону.

Она велела снять обручальные браслеты с помолвки, заменив их постоянными, сделанными из тускло-серебристого металла в виде переплетенных ветвей вереска и каниса с цветами в них, отделанными аметистами и изумрудами. Том почувствовал легкое головокружение, когда надевал Джонни браслет, хотя руки у него почти не дрожали. Браслет, который надел ему Джонни, был тяжелый и приятно холодил руку.

Эанид подозвала их поближе к алтарю, вынула кинжал из ножен, потом подошла и сделала по надрезу на запястьях обоих, собрав кровь в чашу, туда же она добавила пурпурной жидкости, отчего состав вскипел ключом. Подождав с минуту, она по очереди велела выпить из чаши, а остаток вылила на алтарь, призывая в свидетели всех присутствующих. Том удивился, как его сердце до сих пор не проломило грудную клетку, так сильно оно билось. От глотка по телу разливались волны жара, а браслет, словно вплавился в кожу, одновременно став холодным и раскаленным. Он держался на ногах только невероятным усилием воли, Эанид посмотрела на него, и разрешила новобрачным взяться за руки. Том с неимоверным облегчением сделал два нетвердых шага и вцепился в прохладную ладонь.

Джонни выглядел не лучше: с пятнами на щеках, с пересохшими губами и совершенно расфокусированным взглядом. Когда он повернулся к Тому, то его улыбкой можно было бы пару недель освещать всю Англию целиком. Так они и стояли перед родными и друзьями, не в силах расцепить руки.

Костер горел ровно, словно волшебное рождественское пламя в камине, и Тома не покидало чувство, что все это: фейрэ, церемония, ослепительное небо, алтарь со струйками подсыхающей крови - навсегда останутся здесь и сейчас. От руки Джонни распространялась блаженная прохлада, и пах он привычным шалфеем с резкой имбирной горчинкой. Даже земля перестала ходить ходуном, и теперь Том относительно твердо стоял на ногах. Он хотел бы сказать что-то важное, весомое, уместное, в конце концов, но слова не шли на ум. Да и Джонни был рад молчанию, он просто стоял рядом и держал Тома за руку, как всегда.

Селки тем временем попросила Мать с Безымянным благословить пару долголетьем, счастьем и многочисленным потомством. Джонни глянул на Тома и широко улыбнулся. Том не выдержал и тихо фыркнул, заслужив строгий взгляд от Эанид.

Наконец церемония закончилась, новоиспеченную пару наперебой кинулись поздравлять, даже матриархи внесли свою лепту. Костер забросали землей, и все двинулись в обратный путь.

Когда вся компания вернулась обратно в дом, Том ощутил острое желание сесть, что он и сделал прямо в коридоре на полу. Джонни огляделся и сел рядом. Так они и сидели, молча держась за руки, пока в коридор не заглянула оживленая Лу:

-Вы тут долго сидеть будете? Народ уже весь извелся в ожидании,- сидящие переглянулись и синхронно встали. Лу широко улыбнулась и пошла впереди, периодически оглядываясь, чтоб удостовериться, что новобрачные не свернули куда-нибудь по дороге. Судя по их лицам, такой исход был более, чем вероятен. Так или иначе, они добрались до гостиной, где матриархи из совета из всех сил держали лицо, а Эанид сидела в кресле под торшером с ногами, её роскошная меховая мантия свешивалась до пола. Младшие члены кланов запросто устроились на полу и явно помирали со скуки. Аргавейн, Торувьель и Валеннин сидели рядом на стульях с резными высокими спинками, братья-фейрэ стояли рядом с ними. Банши расположились по левую руку от Аргавейн на странных, больше похожих на насесты, табуретах. Старшая дочь сидела рядом с матерью, трое сыновей стояли, их крылья слегка подрагивали в такт дыханию.

Колин с детьми сидели на кушетке чуть поодаль, ему было не слишком комфортно, судя по всему, а дети сгорали от желания присоединиться к своим друзьям-фейрэ.

Лу вошла в комнату первой и подсела к Колину, ободряюще сжав ему руку. Он сразу заметно расслабился, даже улыбнулся ей. Новобрачные постояли немного на пороге, набираясь храбрости, потом вошли в комнату, которая взорвалась приветственными аплодисментами. Том слегка обалдел от шума и радости, обрушившегося на них. Ему показалось, что целью этого потока был Джонни, «его фейрэ», первый Оберег на земле Британии за последние сто лет. Том же получал это как бонус, не более того. Он украдкой посмотрел на Джонни, который буквально светился изнутри, заполняя все пространство вибрирующим потоком ослепительно белого света. Его рука как будто горела изнутри, словно тело Джонни было сосудом для этого ослепительного сияния. Том внезапно понял, что именно так и «работает» Оберег, который счастлив и доволен жизнью. Он изливает свои чувства на окружающих, принося им мир и успокоение. Возможно, в другой ситуации, с другим человеком, Тома бы затошнило от возвышенных слов, но не сейчас. Сейчас все было к месту и ко времени.

Лу сидела рядом с Колином, который обнимал её за плечи. Посреди комнаты, в толпе поздравляющих, стоял Джонатан Гринвуд и сиял как стоваттная лампа. Хотя нет, это уже был не Джонатан Гринвуд, это был Джоннах Каланден ард Тален-Авьен тар Элейн-Маха. Он держал за руку своего супруга и излучал счастье такой силы, что стены комнаты, казалось, не могли сдержать потока. Лу впервые в жизни почувствовала, как именно «работает» Оберег, заряженный на все сто процентов. Волна радости смывала все горести и неудачи, заменяя их белым светом удачи. У Лу горело в груди, как от глотка горячего чая. Она закрыла глаза, еле сдерживаясь, чтоб не заплакать. Она слышала множество рассказов про Оберегов, которые нашли свою вторую половину, и как подобное усиливает их возможности в десятки раз. И вот сейчас Лу наблюдала это своими глаза и чувствовала всей кожей.

Эанид попросила тишины и произнесла небольшую речь на тему основ счастливого супружества, после чего отпустила счастливых супругов на все четыре стороны. Они радостно переглянулись, поблагодарили за все и чуть ли не бегом покинули комнату. После этого народ стал понемногу расходиться, Валеннин открывала порталы для гостей, а Лу тем временем нашла Аргавейн и спросила её, нельзя ли им с детьми немного пожить в Лервике? Детям хочется на природу, они так устали сидеть в четырех стенах. Вейн с сомнением посмотрела на неё и спросила, что думает по этому поводу Колин? Лу пожала плечами и ответила, что Колин будет рад шансу сменить обстановку. Фейрэ помолчала немного и разрешила. Лу в приподнятом настроении пошла сообщить новость семье. Она планировала отбыть уже сегодня.

Тем временем новобрачные залезли на крышу и вздохнули свободно. Джонни на радостях установил отводящий полог такой силы, что даже птицы сворачивали в другую сторону. Том стащил с головы обруч, небрежно положил его рядом, расстегнул тунику и со вздохом облегчения откинулся на нагретую солнцем крышу. Джонни несколько минут сидел, глядя куда-то за горизонт, потом аккуратно снял обруч и принялся методично расплетать волосы.


	5. Часть I. Бабочка. Главы 13,14, 15

**Глава 13. За что мне все это?**

Натаниэль Джеймс Клейборн проснулся с сигналом будильника, но вместо обычной бодрости чувствовал опустошенность и апатию. Он сидел на кровати и не мог заставить себя встать. Не то, чтобы его ждали неотложные дела, просто он не любил нарушать установленный порядок. Несколько минут спустя Натаниэль все-таки нашел силы подняться, пойти в ванную, принять душ и заварить чашку кофе. Кофе был для него напитком на крайний случай, когда нужно было справиться с неприятной, сосущей пустотой внутри. Кофе всегда наполнял жидкой теплотой, стирая смутную тревогу. Но не сегодня, сегодня все шло не так, в неправильном ритме и не в ту сторону. Поэтому он тщательно вымыл кружку, аккуратно поставил в сушилку, насухо вытер раковину, подровнял скатерть на столе, стараясь хотя бы этими привести мысли в порядок.

Он стал напротив открытого окна и сделал несколько дыхательных упражнений, потом принял холодный душ, выпил чашку мятного чая с имбирем. Ситуацию это не спасло. Натаниэль не привык сдаваться, поэтому он надел спортивный костюм и решил пробежаться. Прохладный воздух раннего утра немного привел его в чувство, сразу стало легче дышать, и навязчивая тревога отступила на границу сознания. Он пробежал весь маршрут и собрался уже обратно, как его окликнули. Натаниэль оглянулся и увидел Эмори Уайлдера, одного из ближайших друзей. Вид у него был взволнованный и запыхавшийся. Друг рассказал, что у Натаниэля начались серьезные проблемы. Эмори был секретарем совета Стражи, а значит, всегда в курсе событий. Сегодня он принес Натаниэлю не слишком радостные новости.

Фейрэ обратились в совет Стражи с обвинением в нарушении Двухсотлетнего мира. Это известие стало как снег на голову для всех, кто хоть как-то был в курсе событий. Поступок Натаниэля был, конечно, секретом Полишинеля среди охотников, никто всерьез не думал, что фейрэ осмелятся открыто заявить о нарушении мира. Какой был в этом смысл? Ломать налаженную жизнь с довольно туманными шансами на победу? Те фейрэ, которых знал Натаниэль, так бы не поступили. Но поведение семейства Бёрчвуд редко поддавалось рациональному объяснению.

Натаниэль осторожно спросил, чем же фейрэ обосновали свое обвинение? Эмори удивленно посмотрел на него и ответил, мол, ты не догадываешься? Натаниэль пожал плечами. В глубине души, он знал, что виноват в происходящем, но даже под страхом немедленной смерти не признался бы вслух. То, что Натаниэль сделал полгода назад, за что ему сломали нос, было, безусловно, слишком неосмотрительно, но в перспективе верно. Его куратор был чертовски зол, когда узнал, что именно сотворил его подопечный. Его даже отстранили, правда, чисто номинально. Имя Клейборнов было до сих пор весомой вещью для Стражи, ведь его отец, дед и прадед были безупречными Стражами. Именно поэтому совет не стал поднимать шума и решил спустить все на тормозах. Действительно, полгода после инцидента была тишина, а фейрэ сидели как мыши под метлой.

По настояшему Натаниэля волновали не фейрэ и стража, а Луиза Мэрион Гарленд, в замужестве Гринвуд. Именно она могла причинить ему самые большие неприятности. Она явно заключила союз с фейрэ, которые в ответ взяли её вместе с семьей под свое крыло. Таким образом, Луиза будет на стороне фейрэ, и перетянуть её на свою сторону не получится. Тем более, что она очень близко дружила с Гринвудом.

Том Йорк не слишком заботил Натаниэля. У него было слишком много идей о переустройстве мира, глобальном потеплении и нефтеносных песках Канады, так что дела фейрэ, казалось, не слишком занимали его. Хотя, когда неделей раньше, Натаниэль  навестил квартиру Гринвуда в Ламбете, там никого не оказалось. Охотник сложил два и два и понял, что хозяева съехали. Тут его озарило, и Натаниэль поехал к усадьбе фейрэ. Но там его ждал сюрприз: над коттеджем фейрэ висела так называемая отводящая завеса. Это значило, что подобраться   незаметно к  фейрэ людям было невозможно.

Так что картина получалась нерадостная, Натаниэлю было некуда бежать. Стража скорей отдаст его фейрэ, чем будет защищать. Они попрощались с Эмори, и охотник с тяжелым сердцем пошел домой. Дома он принял душ, переоделся, побрился до зеркальной гладкости и поехал к куратору.

Куратор пребывал в мрачном настроении. Натаниэль сел около стола и принялся ждать, когда он сменит гнев на милость. Через несколько томительных минут куратор тяжело сел за стол и буквально пригвоздил охотника взглядом:

-Натан, ты представляешь себе, чего нам стоила твоя выходка? - Натаниэль ответил:

-Вы же знаете, мастер Джеймс, что в моем поступке нет особого греха?- Куратор помотрел на него с интересом:

-То есть ты мне хочешь сказать, что дать фейрэ с Изнанки сыворотку-это правильно?- Натаниэль позволил себе улыбнуться:

-А то, что этот фейрэ ведет себя как человек?! Что он заводит роман с влиятельным музыкантом?! Что его, наконец, считают человеком?! Признайтесь хотя бы себе, мастер Джеймс, вам тоже не нравилась такая ситуация. Я сделал то, о чем думали многие Стражи, правда?- Куратор отвернулся к окну и сидел так бесконечно долго, потом сказал тоном смертельно уставшего человека:

-Натан, я знаю тебя с пеленок, твой отец был моим ближайшим другом, я никогда не сомневался в твоем здравомыслии. Но сейчас ты говоришь вещи, которые не имеют смысла. Сейчас никого не волнуют ни признания, ни поведение потерпевшего, пойми меня правильно. Мальчик мой, ты сам себя подставил, хуже того, тебя хотят сделать козлом отпущения. Ты понимаешь, что суд - просто спектакль, тебя будут защищать только формально. Никто и глазом не моргнет, когда тебя признают виновным,- Натаниэль пожал плечами:

-Я считаю, что поступил так, как должен был. Мы отвоевали наш мир у фейрэ много лет назад, и теперь позволим им быть серыми кардиналами? Может быть, «мой случай» научит наших «эльфийских друзей» чему-нибудь? Кстати, Луиза Гринвуд будет на суде? Она ведь одна из Друзей Туата-де-Даннан, они таких оказий не пропускают,- куратор раздраженно потер подбородок:

-Какая разница? Ты решил стать мучеником за идею, Натан? Одиноким борцом за Землю для людей? Тебе не хватало адреналина? Нужно было прийти ко мне, я бы нашел достойное занятие. В конце концов, тебе уже пятьдесят в этом году, пора уже повзрослеть, - Натаниэль покачал головой:

-Мастер, спасибо вам за заботу. Я пришел лишь узнать, когда состоится суд, и в чем конкретно меня обвиняют,- куратор перебил его:

-Может быть, хватит разыгрывать идеального Стража? Тебя обвиняют в покушении на убийство Оберега! Для фейрэ это самое страшное, что может сделать человек. Это практически объявление войны, ты понимаешь?! У них впервые за сотню лет появился Оберег, и ты решаешь его казнить. Конечно, они жаждут крови,- Натаниэль позволили себе улыбнуться:

-Значит, скрыться мне не удастся? И что же меня ждет?- Куратор сделал глоток кофе и ответил:

-Тебя из-под земли достанут и не станут миндальничать,  уж будь уверен. Нас поставили в такое положение, что любая помощь тебе делает Стражей соучастниками. Так что сиди на месте. А грозит тебе либо смерть, либо «лишение пути». Не знаю, кстати, что хуже. Я бы сразу выбирал смерть, хотя бы быстро и без особых мучений,- Натаниэль внимательно посмотрел на наставника:

-Вы думаете, что «лишение пути» - это реально? Я не нашел ни одного достоверного описания последствий, только бесконечные вариации на тему «отныне все тянутся передо мной кривые окольные тропы». Я не из пугливых, мастер,- куратор потер лоб и сказал:

-Ладно, разговаривать с тобой бессмысленно. Иди домой и сиди там тихо,  никаких рискованных действий не совершать, к дому фейрэ не приближаться, ясно? - Натаниэль кивнул, куратор с сомнением посмотрел на него и закончил:

-Суд состоится послезавтра, в двенадцать ноль-ноль, в зале заседаний совета, за тобой приедут в одиннадцать, сделай милость, будь готов к этому времени. Свободен, - Натаниэль кивнул и покинул кабинет без лишних слов.

 

**Глава 14. Ни суд людской, ни суд небесный.**

 

Том проснулся от тряски, Джонни к тому моменту не спал уже несколько часов, и теперь тряс его за плечо. Он нехотя вылез из-под одеяла, умылся, посмотрел на себя в зеркало и его осенило. Сегодня же первое заседание суда, черт его дери! Причем Том выступал в качестве Томаса ард Тален-Авьен, виридани. Если бы кто- то сказал ему про такой поворот событий полугодом ранее, Том бы просто рассмеялся. Сегодня была другая история, он дочистил зубы, прополоскал рот тщательней, чем обычно, собрался с духом и покинул ванную.

Его уже ждал тщательно одетый и причесанный Джонни. Том напряженно ему улыбнулся и принялся одеваться. Когда пришло время причесываться, Джонни помог ему придать волосам опрятный вид, закрепив их сзади. Они немного посидели в тишине, потом синхронно встали и вышли в коридор. В гостиной их уже ждали бледная и серьезная Лу в глухом фиолетовом платье, Аргавейн в церемониальном наряде Видящей, братья-фейрэ с непроницаемыми лицами, смутно-встревоженный Колин, величественная Эанид, Валеннин в мантии с капюшоном и пара банши в одинаковых дымчато-серых накидках с прорезями для крыльев. При их появлении общество задвигалось, поднялось на ноги и двинулось на выход. Эанид вместе с Валеннин открыли целые ворота в стене гостиной, ведущие прямо в переулок в пяти минутах ходьбы от здания совета стражей.

Джонни с Томом вышли последними, Том крепко держал «своего фейрэ» за руку. Ему было не по себе, особенно когда они поднялись по широким мраморным ступеням, где их встретил неприметный мужчина в сером костюме. Он увидел их сцепленные  руки, поднял бровь удивленно, но ничего не сказал, жестом пригласив следовать за собой. Они вошли в зал заседаний, где уже ждали остальные. Том сразу заметил Клейборна, сидящего за столом в одиночестве. У того было нейтральное лицо, хотя Тому хотелось еще раз разбить это спокойное лицо, да так чтоб ни один пластический хирург не смог убрать последствий. Однако сейчас не время и не место для эмоций, сегодня ему была нужна трезвая голова.

Джонни усадили в первом ряду, а Тома отвели к Лу, которая уже сидела напротив Клейборна. Том сел рядом и сразу же оглянулся на «своего фейрэ». Джонни в ответ слабо улыбнулся. У Тома скрутило живот от нервов, но деваться было некуда. У кафедры в центре зала появился серьезный мужчина средних лет в строгом черном костюме, он внимательно оглядел зал, потом поприветствовал общество и вызвал истцов по делу. Первой вышла Аргавейн:

-Я, Аргавейн Таанит ард Тален-Авьен, Видящая клана Тален, обвиняю Стражу в нарушении мирного Договора между людьми и Туата-де-Даннан. Я обвиняю Стражу в укрывательстве Натаниэля Джеймса Клейборна, виновного в покушении на убийство Оберега Джоннаха Каландена ард Тален-Авьен. Я обвиняю Стража Натаниэля Джеймса Клейборна в покушении на убийство Оберега Джоннаха Каландена ард Тален-Авьен,- она замолчала и спустилась с кафедры, её место занял средний брат Джонни:

-Я, Джерейн ард Тален-Авьен, Ткущий, свидетельствую, что Аргавейн, Видящая, говорит правду, - он также спустился с кафедры, его место занял самый старший из братьев:

-Я, Джесейн ард Тален-Авьен, Ткущий смерть, свидетельствую, что Аргавейн, Видящая клана Тален, говорит правду, - он замолчал, и по залу прокатилась волна недоумения и плохо скрытого страха. Том заметил, как Эанид улыбнулась широкой опасной улыбкой.

Председатель суда снова поднялся на кафедру и вызвал Клейборна, тот поднялся на кафердре, обвел фейрэ взглядом, остановился на Томе и сказал:

-Я, Натаниэль Джеймс Клейборн, Страж, отвергаю обвинения Туата-де-Даннан в нарушении мирного договора. Я отвергаю обвинения Туата-де-Даннан в покушении на убийство Оберега Джоннаха Каландена ард Тален-Авьен. Я требую истца предъявить доказательства совершенного преступления,- он замолчал, спустился с кафедры и спокойно прошел на свое место. Том почувствовал, как ледяная ярость поднимается изнутри, но смог взять себя в руки. Джонни сидел очень прямо с лицом спокойным как у мраморной статуи. Том каким-то образом утратил нить происходящего, словно на окружающий мир накинули плотный марлевый полог. Он видел, как фейрэ сменяли Стражей на кафедре, приводили и опровергали доказательства вины Клейборна и Стражи, пока председатель не объявил, что заседание окончено. Суд удаляется для принятия решения.

Том словно очнулся от транса и сразу направился к «своему фейрэ». Указанный фейрэ имел вид человека, который упадет, если его не подхватить вовремя. Именно для этого нужен был Том, вместе они благополучно вышли в коридор, где он опер Джонни о стену. Тот постоял немного, глубоко дыша, потом улыбнулся слабо:

-Как думаешь, сможем мы свалить по-тихому? Меня уже ноги не держат, - Том огляделся по сторонам и кивнул. Но как только они завернули за угол, то сразу столкнулись с обеспокоеной Тори. Она сразу поняла ситуацию:

-Вы решили слинять по-тихому?- Джонни отвернулся, Том просто кивнул, чувствуя себя последним  идиотом,Тори продолжила:

-То есть вы придумали хитрый план? Да, таких придурков еще поискать. Стойте здесь, блаженные, я сейчас пришлю за вами Джеси и Джери,- Том кивнул еще раз, а Джонни просто молча сел на пол. Братья пришли через минут пять и эскортировали обоих к порталу.

В гостиной пару ожидали Валеннин с Эанид, которые прочли им лекцию на тему « Как ведут себя взрослые серьезные мужчины в критической ситуации» и передали рук на руки банши. Варта отлично знала, как быстро привести в порядок расшатавшиеся нервы. Она накормила обоих до отвала и отправила мужа проводить их. Том тепло относился к ней еще со времен Лервика, банши была удивительно спокойной, рассудительной и одновременно лукавой, с острым языком и отменным чувством юмора. В его глазах эти качества делали женщину идеальной.

 Тем временем идеальный мужчина Томаса Йорка, черт его дери, лежал в позе морской звезды поверх покрывала и не собирался двигаться в обозримом будущем. Его лицо было бледным и усталым, он снова выглядел на свои годы. Том тихонько лег рядом и накрыл его руку ладонью. Через небольшую вечность Джонни заговорил, не открывая глаз:

-Знаешь, сегодня я сидел в зале суда и думал, что попал в Страну Чудес. Мне казалось, еще немного и Аргавейн закричит: «Отрубить ему голову!» Стража, кстати, очень хочет съесть нас живьем, но не может, увы. Клейборн отчего-то ведет себя, будто я его хотел отравить, а не наоборот. Кстати, может, тебе стоит заняться дыхательной гимнастикой и медитацией? От твоей ярости у меня голова раскалывается,- от последней фразы Том сразу стряхнул усталость

-В смысле голова раскалывается?- Джонни открыл один глаз:

-В прямом, эмпатия и некоторые виды телепатии в паре виридани — обычное дело, ты не знал? Тебе стоит сходить к Тори  и попрактиковаться немного, мне кажется, должно получиться,- и снова затих. Том открыл рот, чтоб ответить, потом решил промолчать.

Так они и лежали рядом в комфортном молчании, двигаться не хотелось. Комната, казалось, плыла как корабль по тихим волнам покоя. Том приблизился к самому краю сна, но соскользнуть ему мешало смутное беспокойство. Он осторожно встал, проверил «своего фейрэ»: кажется, тот дремал. Тогда он на цыпочках выскользнул из комнаты и отправился к Тори.  Она сидела на полу, прямо на цветастой подушке, и вид имела самый отсутствующий. Детей, видно, она отправила заниматься своими делами под присмотром мужа и теперь то ли медитировала, то ли просто смотрела в никуда.

Он кашлянул, чтоб обратить на себя внимание. Фейрэ сразу же вышла из транса и спросила:

-Как Джонна? - Том ответил:

-Нормально вроде, задремал сейчас. Я вот что хотел спросить, про эмпатию и некоторые виды телепатии,- Тори  удивленно воззрилась на него:

-И что это вдруг?- Том сел на ковер и сказал, не глядя на неё:

-Ну, так просто,-  Тори спустилась с кресла, села рядом и спросила:

-Да ладно? Джонна тебя отправил потренироваться ко мне? Признавайся сейчас же!- Том вскинул руки в насмешливом жесте:

-Сдаюсь-сдаюсь! Да, он сказал, что я могу... ну... тоже научиться... Как он,-  Тори улыбнулась и легко прикоснулась к его запястью:

-Тебе нужно лишь научиться концентрироваться на Джонне, и все получится,-Том с сомнением покосился на неё:

-И как это сделать?-  Тори подумала немного и сказала:

-Сядь поудобней, закрой глаза и представь Джонну, как он лежит в постели, как он дышит. И просто почувствуй его таким, какой он в это самую минуту,- Том некотрое время ерзал на ковре, усаживаясь, потом с тяжелым вздохом закрыл глаза. В начале ничего не происходило, а потом словно прорвало плотину: вначале хлынула волна запахов, от имбирно-горьковатого запаха волос до шалфейного, с примесью мускуса, запаха пота, потом пришло чувство усталости, ощущение постепенного расслабления напряженных мускулов, странное ощущение, когда находишься на грани сна и изо всех сил стараешься не соскользнуть вниз. Странно было воспринимать эти знакомые вещи от другого. Потрясенный произошедшим, Том открыл глаза.  Тори улыбалась во весь рот, будто наступило рождество и день рождения в один день. Он неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ, голова кружилась, а в груди словно зажгли огромную свечу. Он хотел было встать, но потом решил не рисковать.  Тори улыбнулась еще шире и спросила:

-Ну как? Получилось? - Том сделал большие глаза и ответил:

-А ты как думаешь?-  Тори пожала плечами:

-Судя по твоему обалдевшему виду, более чем. Посиди тут, подумай, тем более Джонна уже спит?- Том прислушался и утвердительно кивнул.

Какое-то время они просто сидели бок о бок на ковре и молчали. Потом Том внимательно посмотрел на  Тори и спросил:

-Как думаешь, чем закончится этот фарс в суде? Ясно же, что Клейборн сознательно хотел смерти Джонни, более того, он готовился к этому, и сыворотку скорей всего дал ему кто-то из Стражей. Черт возьми, неужели ему дадут выйти сухим из воды?!-  Тори отвернулась, закусив губу, потом резко повернулась к нему и сказала с нажимом:

-Клейборн подписал себе смертный приговор, и верхушка Стражи отлично это понимает. Они еще немного поиграют в правосудие и отдадут его нам. Совет сделает все, чтобы мирный договор не был нарушен, понимаешь? Мы, в свою очередь, должны показать, что фейрэ не спустят людям с рук ничего и никогда. А это значит прилюдно казнить Клейборна,- Том перебил её:

-Да ладно тебе! Джонни не допустит убийства охотника! -  Тори поджала губы:

-Да? И что же тогда делать?- Том потер лоб рукой:

-Не знаю, но думаю, что Джонни придумает что-то. Слушай, а ведь Стража нас боится до смерти, с нашим-то арсеналом!- Тут он осознал, что больше не относит себя к людям.

Когда это произошло? После «воскрешения» Джонни? После той странной церемонии, вывернувшей его наизнанку? После их «свадьбы»? После месяца жизни в шумном и многолюдном доме фейрэ? Вопросы без ответов наполняли голову, словно пчелиный рой. У Тома кружилась голова от одной мысли, что одно-единственное решение стало тем самым камнем, что вызвал целую лавину.

И еще одно обстоятельство не давало ему покоя: никакая медитация не смогла бы, казалось Тому, потушить ледяной ненависти к Клейборну. С этим надо было что-то делать, раз уж его ненависть причиняла боль Джонни. Он поблагодарил  и отправился на поиски Варты.

Варта встретила его во дворе, где она сидела прямо на каменном ограждении лужайки, серебристо-коричневые крылья подрагивали в такт дыханию, выражение лица напоминало морской прилив в безветренную погоду. Тома посмотрел на неё поближе и решил, что банши именно та, которой можно было обсудить его проблему. Существовал, конечно, Джерейн, который бы мог запросто избавить Тома от мешающих мыслей, но почему-то он решил пойти к Варте. Все-таки за многие годы по-настоящему теплых отношений у Тома с братьями-фейрэ так и не сложилось. С банши вышла совсем другая история, Варта умела слушать и парой слов помочь выпутаться из сложной ситуации.

Варта слушала Тома, который рассказывал и рассказывал, словно не мог остановиться, словно внутри него прорвало плотину. Она смотрела на человека, который за последние две недели буквально сменил кожу как змея. Сегодня он наконец-то понял, что ненависть и желание отомстить мешает. По крайней мере, Варте  хотелось так думать. Искренность Тома не вызывала сомнений. Они проговорили до темноты, пока старший сын не пришел за ней. Варта попрощалась с Томом, и они разошлись.

Том шел по коридору и слушал «своего фейрэ», судя по всему, тот не спал. И к лучшему, потому, что им нужно было поговорить. Джонни лежал на полу под окном и, казалось, грезил с открытыми глазами. Том знал этого его обыкновение, неглубокий транс, когда Джонни восстанавливал силы. Просто до всех этих событий он не обращал особого внимания на подобные вещи.

Теперь же, вместе с новообретенными телепатией и  эмпатией, Том увидел, что воздух в комнате идет легкой рябью и пахнет озоном, словно только что прошла небольшая локальная гроза. Он так и остался стоять у двери, боясь потревожить Джонни.

 

**Глава 15. Словно агнец, ведомый к закланью.**

 

Натаниэль не мог уснуть, не помогали ни мятный отвар, ни теплый душ, ни медитация. Он ворочался в постели, потом постелил на полу под открытым окном и долго еще лежал так с открытыми глазами. У него не получалось отключить голову, мысли настойчиво возвращались снова и снова. Завтра, скорей даже сегодня, предстояло новое заседание, где будут говорить Йорк и Луиза Гринвуд, кто знает, что они скажут?

Судя по наряду Йорка, с ним случилось практически невозможно для человека: быть принятым в клан фейрэ. Интересно, как он этого добился? Еще Натаниэль вспомнил, что у него на руке был обручальный браслет фейрэ. Как и у Гринвуда, впрочем. Значило ли это, что пару поженили по законам фейрэ? Кто согласился нарушить правила? Зачем это сделали? Вопросов было больше, чем ответов.

Сон пришел уже под утро, и он смог все-таки уснуть. Проснулся Натаниэль с больной головой и в похоронном настроении. Подобное было редкостью для охотника, возводившего бодрость духа в ранг священных добродетелей. Однако сегодня было не до того: он проспал. Слушание начиналось через полтора часа, а из зеркала воспаленными глазами смотрел загнанный зверь. Натаниэль зажмурился, постоял так несколько минут и медленно открыл глаза, потом раздраженно выдохнул и полез под душ. После душа он почувствовал себя почти нормально. Настолько нормально, что без особых усилий позавтракал, оделся и без приключений выехал в суд. По пути, у него страшно разболелись виски, да так что темнело в глазах. Натаниэль вынужден был остановиться, выйти из машины и несколько минут дышать, постепенно приходя в норму. Когда адская боль превратилась в тупое покалывание, он поехал дальше.

Натаниэль пришел буквально к началу слушания. Все остальные уже были на местах. Йорк встретил его взглядом, способным заморозить Сахару, по лицу Гринвуда прочесть ничего не удалось. Натаниэль сел на свое место и приготовился слушать.

Вызвали Луизу, которая рассказала, как она нашла Гринвуда без сознания. Натаниэль видел, с каким трудом ей дается спокойный рассказ, как тяжело вспоминать события годичной давности. Он практически не слушал подробностей, вместо этого наблюдая за мимикой женщины. Как ни странно, Луиза была абсолютно искренна, как ни старался охотник уловить хотя бы намек на фальшь, он не смог. Или она на самом деле думала то, что говорила, или техники внушения фейрэ на многие годы опережали человеческие. В любом случае, Луиза была на стороне фейрэ. Натаниэль не мог придумать причину, по которой она могла бы изменить решение.

Поэтому Натаниэль сидел и спокойно наблюдал за спектаклем. Он уже догадался, к чему ведут фейрэ. По большому счету, он уже смирился с тем, что станет козлом отпущения. Терять ему было особо нечего: завещание составлено, кот отдан младшей сестре, квартира подготовлена к сдаче в аренду. Оставалось ждать, когда Стража признает его вину и передаст с рук на руки фейрэ. Что с ним сделают фейрэ, Натаниэль не представлял, но не ждал ничего хорошего.

Тем временем Луизу на кафедре сменил Йорк, который представился как «Томас Эдвард ард Тален-Авьен, виридани». От его слов Натаниэль вышел из ступора и воззрился на выступающего. Какой еще виридани? Охотник не слишком хорошо разбирался в культуре фейрэ, но знал, что виридани обозначает что-то вроде «духовного супруга», сам термин объяснялся довольно туманно, вроде как виридани обладали «одной душой на двоих», что бы это не значило. Натаниэль понял так, что Оберег и его супруг образовывали единый энергоконтур, подпитывая друг друга. Еще он читал про эмпатию в таких парах, что супруги могли чувствовать друг друга на расстоянии. Для него все эти «эльфийские штучки» были чистой воды сказками.

Теперь же он видел бледного и решительного Йорка в церемониальных одеждах с обручальным браслетом на запястье. Натаниэль поймал его взгляд и чуть не задохнулся: он ожидал ненависти, злости, желания отомстить, но вместо этого он увидел спокойствие и желание сделать как должно. Охотник оглянулся на Гринвуда, который сидел очень прямо и глядел только на Йорка, словно других не существовало вовсе. Между ними словно протянулась крепчайшая связующая нить. Натаниэлю стало не по себе. Словно он попал в параллельную реальность, где люди могут полностью изменить свою суть, и никакие земные законы не помешают.

Йорк говорил что-то, но охотник не слушал его. Он посмотрел на своего куратора, который избегал встречаться глазами с учеником, на председателя совета, на секретаря в безупречном костюме и понимал, что все скоро закончится. Потому что бороться с человеком, перешедшим на сторону фейрэ искренне, было невозможно. Натаниэль оторвал взгляд от Стражей и снова посмотрел на Йорка. Тут пришел в себя его куратор и спросил Йорка:

-Мистер Йорк, а почему вы называете себя виридани? И почему отказались от фамилии?

Йорк посмотрел на него как на слабоумного:

-Потому что я и есть тот, кем себя называю,- и замолчал, спокойно глядя на спросившего. Тот с сомнением покачал головой:

-Мне кажется, что вы заблуждаетесь, мистер Йорк,- Йорк в ответ улыбнулся:

-Мне кажется, что сейчас мы обсуждаем вину или невиновность мистера Клейборна, а не моё семейное положение,- куратор кивнул и передал слово председателю совета. На этом моменте Натаниэль отвлекся, он почувствовал себя под прицелом пристального взгляда. Охотник оглянулся и увидел незнакомую фейрэ неопределенного возраста в плаще из коричневого меха. Она смотрела так пристально, словно хотела прожечь его до самых потаенных уголков души. Натаниэлю стало неуютно от такого внимания. Тогда он перевел взгляд на Гринвуда, который был так сосредоточен, что вряд ли заметил бы даже выстрел в упор. Его руки были сцеплены в замок, а глаза прикованы к Йорку.

Натаниэль усилием воли вернулся к председателю совета, который отпустил Йорка с миром и сказал:

-На основании приведенных доказательств и показаний свидетелей совет Стражи признает Натаниэля Джеймса Клейборна виновным в покушении на убийство Джоннаха Каландена ард Тален-Авьен, а также незаконном и несанкционированном применении сыворотки развоплощения. Совет постановил передать означенного Клейборна клану Тален, на земле которого было совершено преступление. Совет снимает с себя всю ответственность за поступки Стража Клейборна.

Натаниэль в буквальном смысле почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног. Его отдали фейрэ как вещь, как виру, как гарант того, что Совет выйдет сухим из воды. Так вот как чувствует себя агнец, ведомый на заклание: беспомощным и покорным судьбе. Словно он очутился в центре брошенных земель перед лицом урагана, который вот-вот накроет смертоносным потоком. Он застыл, словно в янтаре, и беспомощно смотрел, как к нему идут Ткачи.

Ткачи подошли к Натаниэлю с обеих сторон и вежливо, но твердо велели следовать за ними. Ему ничего не оставалось, как сделать это. Он в последний раз окинул взглядом зал заседаний, своего куратора, старательно «держащего лицо», председателя, стоящего за кафедрой с чувством выполненного долга, друзей и просто знакомых охотников. Никто из них не смотрел ему в глаза.


	6. Часть I. Бабочка. Главы 16, 17.

 

 

**Глава 16. Ожидание-худшее из зол.**

 

Джонни вышел из зала как в тумане. Том шел рядом и держал его за запястье, словно боялся, что он потеряется. На шаг сзади братья вели Клейборна, густое, вязкое отчаяние которого Джонни чувствовал всей спиной. Ему предстояло решить судьбу опального охотника. Убить его он не мог, в силу своей природы и глубокой убежденности, что тот, кому дана Благодать, убивать не должен. Поэтому единственным решением оставалось лишение пути, что для Джонни было тяжело, но неизбежно. Он горячо надеялся, что Клейборн поймет свои ошибки и выйдет на прямую дорогу.  Джонни не хотелось даже думать о неблагоприятном исходе.

Кроме того, через два дня дела этого мира уже не будут касаться ни Джонни, ни его родных. Они уйдут Морскими воротами на Элейн-Луэллин, где смогут немного перевести дыхание. Правда, Джонни был уверен, что они с Томом не задержатся там. Он планировал обряд перерождения и путешествие. Мать, в бесконечной благости Её, дала ему еще несколько лет и силу распространять Благодать. Он был почти уверен, что Том его поддержит.

Том держал его за руку как утопающий за соломинку. Джонни чувствовал, как его трясет изнутри, чувствовал волны беспокойства и неуверенности. И еще железобетонное бесстрашие. Джонни всегда удивляло это бесстрашие, словно для Тома не было границ. Он мог быть капризным, истеричным, просто дерганным и злым, но когда доходило до критической ситуации, Томас  бесстрашно шел навстречу и побеждал. Джонни же просто шагал рядом с этим человеком и делил с ним на двоих всю свою жизнь до последней капли.

 Натаниэль двигался позади Гринвуда и Йорка, которые шли за ручку как пара школьников. Он шел, окруженный с двух сторон молчаливыми Ткачами, и думал, что все не так уж и страшно.

Однако Натаниэль ошибся в оценке масшатаба происходящего. Ткачи провели его бесконечными коридорами в маленькую комнату и оставили одного. Дверь бесшумно закрылась, но так и не поддалась напору охотника, как он не старался. Тогда он сдался и сел на кровать.

Войдя в комнату, Том устало сел на кровать и поднял глаза на Джонни. Джонни стоял лицом к окну, подняв руки и плотно зажмурившись. Он, казалось, был отключен от всех тревог и забот мира и погружен в себя, связан с целой вселенной тонкой, но бесконечно прочной нитью. Сам Том чувствовал, как такая же нить прорастает через его душу и сердце, накрепко привязывая к безмерному и бесконечному источнику, который есть тайна и суть мироздания.

Тут Том слегка притормозил и прислушался к себе: ошибки не было, эти мысли принадлежали ему. И они еще раз доказывали, насколько сильно он изменился за последние полгода. Сейчас его уже мало интересовали «дела земные». Что его действительно интересовало, так это тощий фейрэ средних лет, его беспокойное семейство и перспективы дальнего путешествия в их компании.

 Еще Тома беспокоил Натаниэль Джеймс Клейборн, запертый в дальней спальне как тигр в клетке. Его беспомощная, плохо сдерживаемая ярость сочилась сквозь толстые стены как отравленная вода. Что же сделает с ним Джонни, чтоб потушить это всепожирающее пламя? Найдет ли он лекарство для отчаявшегося, безнадежно запутавшегося человека?

Тут Джонни вышел из транса и сел рядом, накрыв его ладонь теплой рукой. И Тому сразу стало легче, он посмотрел на «своего фейрэ» и спросил:

-Что мы будем делать с Клейборном?- Джонни вздохнул тяжело и ответил:

-Мы будем делать, что должно,- и снова замолчал. Том буквально кожей исходящие от него волны беспокойства и грусти. Они еще немного посидели в молчании, а потом Джонни лег и отвернулся к стене. Том понял, что ему хочется побыть одному. Он выскользнул в коридор, и ноги сами его понесли к охотнику.

Он нашел Клейборна в самом извилистом коридоре, в той же комнате, где прятался Джонни перед объединением. Дверь была не заперта, поэтому Том осторожно вошел вовнутрь. Клейборн сидел на стуле и внимательно смотрел в окно. Он даже не стал поворачиваться к Тому, начисто игнорируя вошедшего. Том подошел поближе и негромко кашлянул, охотник неспешно повернулся к нему и спросил:

-Ну? Зачем пришел? Второй раз нос мне сломать?- Том несколько раз вдохнул-выдохнул и ответил, глядя охотнику прямо в глаза:

-Пришел тебя проведать, Клейборн. Нос тебе ломать уже незачем,- и сам удивился спокойствию.

-Ясно, пришел «просто поговорить» с осужденным преступником? Мизерикордию принес? Или фейрэ тебе не доверяют?- И охотник холодно улыбнулся. Том почуял едва сдерживаемое отчаяние Клейборна. Он сидел, преувеличенно ровно держа спину, словно аристократ на светском рауте. Тому захотелось как-то ободрить его, но тут же вспомнилось, что сделал охотник. И что он мог бы сделать, останься безнаказанным. Но даже это не дало вспышки былой слепящей ярости. И тогда он придвинул стул к окну и просто сел поодаль. Так они с охотником сидели какое-то время, пока молчание не наэлектризовало комнату так, что казалось, скоро она взлетит на воздух. Тогда Клейборн повернулся к Тому и сказал:

-И что мы с тобой сидим как на поминках?- Том пожал плечами:

-Разве? Мне кажется, что на поминках должен быть хотя бы один мертвец. А мы оба живы, не находишь?- Охотник дернул щекой и спросил неприязненно:

-Ладно, давай напрямую, тебя твой любовник сюда прислал?- Том поднял бровь:

-Мой супруг ничего не знает, ты не допускаешь, что я обладаю свободной волей?- Охотник отвернулся, помолчал немного и сказал, не оборачиваясь:

-Томас, прошу тебя уйти. Я не в настроении изливать душу, оставь меня в покое, пожалуйста,- Том понял, что разговор окончен и вышел из комнаты.   

Выйдя из комнаты, Том еще какое-то время бесцельно бродил в лабиринте одинаковых коридоров. Словно дом был разумным существом и не хотел отпускать бурлящий котел эмоций до тех пор, пока тот не выкипит окончательно. В конце концов, он вышел на террасу, заплетенную плющом. В середине террасы стоял низкий стул, на который он тяжело опустился. Словно по заказу, перед ним развернули закат невыносимой красоты и величественности: с багровым солнцем, густыми фиолетовыми облаками, ослепительно золотыми последними лучами, с малиновой дымкой на границе света и теней.

На фоне подобного зрелища предаваться унынию было неуместно. Уместно было размышлять о красоте этого мира, величии замысла творца и малости человека перед лицом мироздания. Однако Том не поддался очарованию заката и просто сидел, бесцельно глядя в пространство.

Через час или через десять минут к нему присоединилась Тори. Она тихонько села на пол рядом и сидела так, пока закат не пошел на убыль, уступая очередь кобальтовым сумеркам. Том тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение, потянулся до хруста в костях и сполз со стула на пол.  Тори улыбнулась ему и спросила:

-Ушел отдохнуть душой от суеты? Правильное решение, Томас. Скоро нам даже дышать будет некогда,- Том вопросительно поднял бровь:

-В смысле? -  Тори ответила:

-В смысле, что послезавтра мы уходим, у тебя, что голова как решето? Думаешь, что у тебя будет куча времени? - Том перебил её:

-Тори, не сгущай краски,- она пожала плечами:

-И не собиралась сгущать. Пришла поговорить с тобой как друг, Томас,- он ответил, не глядя на Тори:

-Говори тогда, хватит уже кругами ходить,-  Тори покачала головой:

-Да что уже говорить... Сама не знаю, как-то муторно на душе, если честно. Сняться вот так вот запросто с места и двинуть в страну эльфов с чадами-домочадцами... Мама вон успокаивает, мол, все будет хорошо. Только вот чем я там заниматься буду? Меня ведь Мать Дану обошла Даром, такие дела,- Том осторожно коснулся её руки:

-Тори, хватит уныния. Ты ведь отличный администратор, просто шикарный. Неужели не найдешь себе занятие? -  Тор покачала головой:

-Тяжко в сорок лет перестраиваться. И детей вырывать из привычной обстановки, и вообще...  Кстати, вы уже решили, какую именно легенду расскажет Колин об исчезновении солиста и гитариста легендарной группы «Радиомолчание»?- Том скривился:

-Да кого это волнует вообще? Джонни с братьями наверняка что-то придумали уже. Будет одним таинственным исчезновением больше, делов-то! -  Тори внимательно посмотрела на него и сказала:

-Мне-то не ври, а? Наверняка ведь разработали хитрый план? – Тори поддразнила его :

-Ох, Тори, последние полгода у меня голова была забита совершенно другими вещами. Серьезно, меня уже не слишком волнуют дела земные,- с преувеличенным пафосом ответил Том.  Тори поняла, что серьезного разговора не выйдет. Сарказм был натуральной формой защиты Томаса, и у неё не было ни времени, ни желания пробиваться сквозь эту стену. Поэтому она оставила его в покое и ушла по своим делам. На душе у неё было непривычно беспокойно.

Том сидел на веранде до темноты, пока в воздухе не запахло скорым дождем. Потом встал, спустился вниз и какое-то время бродил в темноте, пока не налетел на живую изгородь. Терн вцепился в него не на жизнь, а на смерть. Битых полчаса он выпутывался из колючих ветвей. В конце концов, человек победил природу и ушел с поля битвы исцарапанный, но не павший духом.

По пути он зашел в гардеробную, где обозрел боевые потери: рубашку и джинсы можно было с чистой совестью отправить в мусор. На цыпочках прокравшись в свою комнату, Том попытался было проскользнуть незамеченным. Но Джонни уже сидел по-турецки на кровати, глаза его в темноте отливали зеленью, и явно ждал его. Он сказал саркастично:

-О, Тори, тебя кинула в терновый куст?- В ответ Том показал ему средний палец и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Когда Том вышел из ванной, то Джонни уже спал или притворялся, что спал. Но Тому спать совершенно не хотелось. Им владело то смутное тревожное чувство, когда знаешь, что никогда уже не вернешься в прошлое, а будущее туманно. Даже теплая успокаивающая волна, шедшая от «его фейрэ» не могла погасить его беспокойства. Поэтому он осторожно спросил:

-Джон-Джон, ты спишь?- Ему ответили притворно-сонным голосом:

-Да, сплю,- но Том не сдавался так просто:

-А почему тогда отвечаешь? – В ответ Джонни перевернулся к нему лицом:

-Ты меня разве оставишь в покое, если я не отвечу? Что случилось? - Том немного поворочался для приличия и сказал:

-Я не хочу уходить отсюда.  Тори тоже не горит желанием. Черт возьми, детский сад! Детки боятся выходить на улицу, там плохие дяди,- Джонни погладил его по руке:

-Не бойся, я не позволю плохим дядям тебя тронуть, Томми, - Том слегка ущипнул его в ответ:

-Придурок. Вы с братьями тут самые плохие дяди, так? Может, мне нечего бояться?- Джонни тихо засмеялся, потом посерьезнел:

-Я тоже не хочу уходить, том, но вариантов у меня нет. И завтра ломать Клейборну его оставшуюся жизнь я тоже не хочу. Но придется, раз уж мы играем по правилам,- Том резко перевернулся на спину и сказал:

-Плевал я на эти правила!- Джонни придвинулся к нему вплотную:

-К сожалению, мы с тобой оба по уши завязли в правилах, ритуалах и церемониях. Меня самого задрало до смерти, но потерпи еще немного. Когда мы уйдем на  Элейн-Луэллин, то нам уже никто будет не указ, серьезно. Там ты будешь Шарин-виридани, и море тебе будет по колено,- Том помолчал немного, потом спросил:

-В смысле «муж Оберега»?- Джонни положил ему голову на плечо и ответил:

-Типа того, это очень почетный титул. Множество бонусов, но и головняка тоже предостаточно, поверь мне. Нам придется много переезжать с места на место,- Том сказал задумчиво:

-Так я и знал, что нормальных каникул заграницей у меня не будет! И медового месяца приличного тоже, надо понимать? Теперь напомни мне, Джонатан, зачем я вообще взял тебя в супруги? - Джонни в ответ взял его за руку:

-Наверное, потому что это логично? Мы с тобой, так или иначе, вместе уже лет двадцать, если мне не изменяет память. Так что пожениться логично, с кем бы еще ты смог ужиться так долго?- Том перевернулся на бок, не отпуская его руки:

-Ну да, все дело в логике. Мне просто надоело, что ты все время норовишь помереть в мое отсутствие, так что мне нужна была причина, чтоб не выпускать тебя из виду. Железобетонная такая причина, так что все логично, да. Теперь тебе никуда не деться, у меня есть законные основания стоять у тебя над душой и заворачивать тебя в вату, когда мне заблагорассудится! – Триумфально закончил он. Джонни улыбнулся ему в плечо и сказал:

-Надеюсь, что время пафоса закончилось? Тогда давай спать, мне завтра карать виновного, нужно набраться сил,- от его слов у Тома что-то сжалось внутри, однако он не подал виду.

Джонни заснул почти сразу же, а Том еще долго лежал без сна. Он слабо представлял себе завтрашние события, по правде сказать, Джонни, которого он знал, совершенно не выглядел «карающим мечом вселенной». Нет, он не был беззащитной овечкой и воплощением кротости, однако Том не мог представить «своего фейрэ» в роли выносящего приговор кому бы то ни было. Он разговаривал с охотником, тот сейчас был напуганным и отчаявшимся человеком, Тому было даже жалко Клейборна. Однако отпустить его на все четыре стороны безо всяких последствий было бы серьезным стратегическим просчетом, это понимал даже далекий от разборок фейрэ и Стражи Том. Он повернулся на бок, обнял Джонни, натянул одеяло повыше и, в конце концов, соскользнул в сон без сновидений.

Как обычно, в пять утра Джонни встречал рассвет, а Том проснулся от утренней, мягко скажем, прохлады. Он осторожно выбрался из-под одеяла, стараясь не мешать ему. Из открытого окна тянуло утренним ветром, росой и влажной зеленью.

Через час за ними зашел старший из батьев-фейрэ и напомнил, что пора бы уже и одеться. Ждут только их, так что лучше поторопиться. Джонни кивнул, помрачнел и принялся методично одеваться. Том сел на кровать и наблюдал за ним до тех пор, пока Джонни не застегнул последнюю пуговицу и спросил:

-А ты чего ждешь?- Том сглотнул комок в горле:

-Я  думал, может, мне не надо присутствовать... Ну, типа я же не настоящий фейрэ, - Джонни глянул на него, да так что мурашки побежали по спине:

-Так, Томас, немедленно одевайся. Ты идешь со мной, даже не пытайся увиливать,- Том кивнул, вздохнул тяжело и принялся одеваться. Через десять минут оба они были готовы к выходу. Том искоса взглянул на фейрэ (когда, интересно знать, он начал думать о Джонни «фейрэ»?), тот был пугающе спокоен и собран.

 В гостиной их ждали банши, матриархи из Совета кланов, Тори, Валеннин, Аргавейн и селки, плотно закутаная в меховой плащ. Как только они вошли в комнату, туда же ввели мрачного Клейборна, он неприязненно посмотрел сначала на братьев-фейрэ, потом испепелил взглядом женщин и обратил внимание на Тома с Джонни. На них он излил поток отчаяния. Тому стало очень неуютно, он бы взял Джонни за руку, но это показалось неуместным.

Валеннин открыла дверь, и все общество двинулось на давешний церемониальный луг. Место встретило их туманом и прозрачно-серым небом. Тишина вокруг была такой, что слышно было, как шуршат одежды пришедших. Охотника подвели к алтарному камню и оставили одного. Том ощутил, как Джонни собирается с духом, как пространство вокруг него вибрирует, как вливается в него ручейками первородная энергия. Ему стало страшновато, если бы подобная сила была направлена против него самого, то шансов на спасение просто не было. Вот и Клейборн стоял как боксер, вышедший на последний в карьере бой: без надежды на успех, но с гордостью и бесстрашием в душе.

Джонни вышел, наконец, вперед, встал напротив охотника. Старший брат его стал слева, средний справа, Аргавейн стояла сзади, Валеннин и селки расположились по обе стороны от неё. Том всей кожей почувствовал, как вокруг алтаря раскручивает воронка, воздух запах озоном как перед скорой грозой, поднялся ветер. Несколько бесконечных мгновений собравшиеся молчали, потом Джонни открыл глаза и сказал неожиданно ясным голосом:

-Натаниэль Джеймс Клейборн, сын Джорджа Энтони и Марты Розмари Клейборнов из Норфолка, правом данным мне Ата Дану-нейт, я забираю твою Благодать.

Потом он произнес церемониальную формулу на лаугнин, охотник дернулся, словно от резкого удара в солнечное сплетение. Том не видел лица Джонни, но был уверен, что выглядел «его фейрэ» внушительно. Потом заговорила Аргавейн, забравшая у несчастного охотника «будущее», за ней заговорила Валеннин, которая отняла «прямой путь и закрыла двери», чтобы это не значило, потом селки Эанид «закрыла врата Элейн-Куиврэнн». Когда женщины-фейрэ закончили, они покинули  круг. У алтаря остались лишь трое братье и охотник, воздух звенел от напряжения. Трое фейрэ стали вплотную к алтарю, так что их руки соприкасались, и заговорили на такой архаичной версии лаугнин, что Том не понимал практически ничего, хотя за месяц плотного общения с семьей Джонни начал неплохо понимать язык фейрэ. Охотник смотрел на них как на придурков, пока вдруг не упал без сознания, приложившись головой об алтарный камень. Фейрэ это ничуть не смутило, они продолжали в том же духе, пока не раздался самый натуральный раскат грома и полил шквальный ливень. Тогда братья синхронно замолчали, подняли бесчувственного Клейборна и пошли в сторону портала. Остальные фейрэ последовали их примеру, остолбеневшего Тома утащила за руку Тори.

 

**Глава 17. Печали лишь треть забирает с собою ушедший.**

 

Том плохо помнил тот момент, когда появился в гостиной. Кажется,  Тори притащила его туда за руку. Он обвел мутным взглядом комнату и хотел было потерять сознание, но тут появился Джонни, подхватил его под руку и усадил на кушетку. Сам он сел рядом и держал так крепко, что у Тома заболело запястье. Бесчувственного охотника занесли в комнату и положили прямо на ковер. Остальные фейрэ потихоньку разошлись по своим делам, так что в гостиной остались только Джонни, двое его братьев, Том и охотник в отключке.

Через какое-то время Клейборн зашевелился, застонал и попытался встать. Джесейн посмотрел на  него без симпатии, но потом предложил  все-таки руку. Джерейн поддержал Клейборна, чтоб тот снова не отключился. Охотник более или менее пришел в себя, с видимым усилием сфокусировался на Джонни и сказал:

-Ты, сука, нелюдь, тварь позорная, сидишь тут в обнимочку с этим пидором и лыбишься,- потом внезапно схватился за голову, а лицо исказила гримаса боли. Джонни смотрел на него совершенно спокойно, словно каждый день слышал в свой адрес подобное. Джесейн и Джерейн вообще изображали надгробные статуи, одному Тому очень захотелось набить Клейборну морду. Однако железное рукопожатие Джонни эффективно предотвратило исполнение угрозы. Тем временем охотник, судя по выражению лица, осознал свое положение:

-То есть я хотел сказать, что наказание было слишком суровым,- братья переглянулись и синхронно подхватили его под руки. Клейборн сделал слабую попытку вырваться, но быстро осознал свое поражение. Так они и покинули комнату втроем.

И тут Том словно включился, он высвободил руку и сказал с чувством:

-Вот это пробрало мужика!- На что Джонни просто посмотрел на него с непроницаемым выражением и поднялся, направляясь к выходу. Том поспешил за ним:

Ээй-эй-эй! Притормози, а?- Уже в коридоре Джонни все-таки остановился и спросил голосом смертельно усталого человека:

-Что?- Том сразу же понял, что дальнейшие разговоры бесполезны:

-Да так, ничего, пойдем, я засуну тебя под душ, а потом в постель,- Джонни даже не стал протестовать, а просто пошел за ним следом слегка нетвердой походкой. Том чувствовал даже без эмпатической связи, как он вымотался.

Уже после душа, в постели, подоткнутый тремя подушками, под покрывалом и одеялом, с открытым окном и чашкой травяного чая, Джонни наконец немного отошел:

-Надеюсь, что мы больше никогда не увидим доблестных Стражей, я немного устал от них за эти дни. И вообще чертовски устал от всей этой канители. Том, иди сюда, будем спать что ли?- Том сел в ногах, подоткнул покрывало и сказал:

-Рановато спать, четыре часа всего,- Джонни наполовину вылез из своего гнезда и настойчиво потянул его на себя, Том подчинился и вскоре сидел зажатый между «своим фейрэ» и подушками. Джонни со вздохом облегчения положил ему голову на плечо и закрыл глаза.

Том поворочался немного, укладываясь поудобней, и заснул, сам не заметив как. Ему снился залитый солнцем луг, запах незнакомых сладких трав и ветер, свежий и неистовый. Он стоял у края луга, по колено в траве, влажной от росы. А Джонни запускал змея, огромного, из золотого с алым шелка, на веревке из прочнейшего шнура. Змей взмыл в небеса как ракета, подхваченный порывом ветра, и теперь парил над их головами как исполинская птица. Том побежал к своему фейрэ, ему очень хотелось самому подержать шнур и почувствовать, как парит в восходящих потоках красавец-змей. Однако Джонни обернулся, помахал ему рукой, радостно рассмеялся, подпрыгнул вверх... И взлетел вслед за змеем. Уже в воздухе он обернулся и показал Тому большой палец, мол, все классно! Том подбежал поближе и теперь наблюдал беспомощно, как Джонни со змеем улетали все дальше, несомые ветром прочь, пока не исчезли вовсе. Тогда Том проснулся и рывком встал с подушек, в процессе разбудив своего фейрэ.

Джонни обеспокоенно посмотрел на него, осторожно прикоснулся к щеке:

-Что случилось? Плохой сон? - Том, все еще во власти увиденого, выпалил:

-Я видел, как ты улетел от меня на красном воздушном змее!- Джонни хмыкнул:

-Экие причудливые сны тебе снятся, супруг мой!- В ответ на «супруга» Том ткнул его пальцем под ребро, Джонни перехватил запястье, но Том был ловчей. Они немного повозились как расшалившиеся школьники, повалили подушки и сами свалились на пол. Отдышавшись и отсмеявшись, Джонни сел прямо и спросил неожиданно серьезным голосом:

-Тебе страшно, Томас?- Том поднялся с пола и сел рядом, помолчал немного и ответил:

-Нет, мне не страшно, чего бояться, если мой фейрэ рядом?- Джонни улыбнулся ему своей фирменной застенчивой и лукавой улыбкой, а потом гибко встал на ноги. Том в очередной раз удивился перемене, произошедшей с ним: прежний, застенчивый и немного неловкий Джонни пропал в суматохе. Его заменил фейрэ в полном блеске, и как себя вести с этим фейрэ Том представлял себе не слишком ясно.

Джонни вышел из комнаты и пошел на поиски Лу. Он отыскал её на террасе, она сидела в подступающих сумерках и рассеянно плела косички из бахромы своей шали. Он тихонько сел рядом и спросил:

-Как ты, Лу?- Она вздрогнула и ответила:

-Лучше не бывает, разумеется. Как же иначе?- Джонни тронул её за локоть:

-Да ладно тебе, со мной «держать лицо» вовсе не обязательно. Мы завтра уходим, Лу. Ты проводишь?- Лу внутренне сжалась от робкой надежды в его голосе и ответила:

-Ох, Джонни-Джонни, как же я могу не проводить тебя? Я бы пошла с тобой, знаешь, но... Во-первых, Колин не справится один с тремя мальчишками, во-вторых, сроки выхода книги срывать как-то неудобно, потом еще всякие дела, сам понимаешь. У нас, знаменитых писателей, всегда забот полон рот, - и улыбнулась легко. Но Джонни так просто не провести:

-Как же, как же, мы, рок-звезды, очень вас понимаем, Луиза,- тут Лу не выдержала, понимая, что сил на дружескую перепалку у неё нет. Она больше всего на свете хотела бы схватить Джонни и хорошенько поплакать у него на груди. Черт его дери, этого Джонни! Она позволила себе немного расслабиться:

-Твою ж за ногу и пополам, Джонни, душа моя! Вывернули Вы меня наизнанку, а теперь паясничаете!- Джонни пожал плечами:

-И не думал даже, Лу, свет очей моих. Я так привык к вам всем, как вы тут одни останетесь одни? Обещай мне, что переберетесь в Канаду. Вам небезопасно тут будет без нас,- Лу внимательно посмотрела на него:

-Слушай, ну ведь если Аргавейн как глава клана уйдет, то кто-то же займет её место?- Джонни внутренне подивился её проницательности:

-Конечно. Совет кланов выберет новую главу из числа родни. Скорей всего, это будет старшая сестра Тори, она тоже Видящая, хоть и не такая сильная как Вейн. Они всей семьей переберутся в Абингтон. Но им будет не до вас, Лу, так что обещайте, что уедете как можно скорее,- Лу игнорировала тянущую тоску, прочно угнездившуюся под ложечкой, и сглотнула комок в горле:

-А ты не допускаешь, что мы сами о себе позаботимся?- Джонни ответил:

-А  ты не допускаешь, что заботливые Стражи будут опекать вас неустанно?- От такой перспективы Лу стало неуютно, поэтому она спросила:

-А если мы переберемся к Валеннин под крылышко?- Джонни улыбнулся печально:

-Вряд ли она возьмет вас под крылышко, Лу. Она будет сидеть тихо-тихо, как мышь под метлой, сама понимаешь. Общаться с «предателями человеческой расы» она не будет, уже поверь мне. И не из-за того, что она не ценит того, что ты сделала, Лу. Просто для главы клана Тален главная задача- безопасность и выживание клана Тален, а все остальное второстепенно. Нас осталось мало, Лу, я не давлю на жалость и не драматизирую. Я - большое исключение, такой вот извращенец-человеколюбец. Не будь я Оберегом, мне бы не спустили ни Тома, ни дружбы с тобой, ни Колина, который в курсе событий. Потому что Оберегов берегут и боятся одновременно. А в Канаде фейрэ более либеральные, да и Стража там поспокойней. Потому вас там примут и защитят, будь уверена, - Лу захотелось закричать, что есть мочи, ударить друга, разбить что-то очень ценное, в общем, хоть как-то облегчить душу. Но вместо этого она кинулась Джонни на шею и все-таки заплакала так, как не плакала давным-давно. Он молча гладил подругу по голове, а глаза у фейрэ оставались сухими.

Наконец Лу выплакалась, энергично протерла глаза, высморкалась прямо на клумбу под террасой и села на скамейку перевести дух. Джонни сидел совершенно спокойно и шаблонно смотрел в закат. Лу не знала, что еще она может сказать своему лучшему другу. У неё было чувство, что сегодня они последний раз поговорили по душам, и больше Джонни она не увидит. Тогда ей придется собирать семейство и перебираться на другой конец света. Как-то они устроятся в Канаде? Как отнесется к этому Колин? Вдруг он пошлет её далеко-далеко и уйдет, и детей заберет с собой? От ужаса Лу на секунду зажмурилась, но Джонни положил ей на плечо успокаивающую теплую руку. Она на мгновение подумала, что сейчас бы не помешал его брат-Ткач. Он бы сразу «подкрутил» настроение Лу, и её тяжелые мысли растворились как туман под ветром.

Друзья еще немного посидели в тишине, потом обнялись и разошлись по своим комнатам. Лу немного помедлила перед комнатой сыновей, потом тихонько заглянула: мальчики либо спали, либо старательно делали вид. Тогда она на цыпочках прокралась, разделась и скользнула под бок к мужу. Колин, судя по всему, ждал её:

-Лу, ты с Джонни разговаривала?- Лу хотела было «косить под дурочку»:

-С чего ты взял? Я заваривала себе мяты, не спится что-то,- Колин не купился:

-Да ладно тебе, я же знаю, что вам нужно обязательно было поговорить. Тогда зачем ты плетешь мне сказки?- Лу понимала, что на душе у Колина также муторно, как и у неё, поэтому она не стала противоречить:

-Коззи, мы поговорили, успокоили друг друга, давай спать? Завтра нам провожать их,- Колин понял, что разговора не получится, потому он просто притянул жену поближе. Они так и заснули обнявшись.

Том спал крепко, совсем как в детстве, после стакана теплого молока с медом и маминого поцелуя на ночь. Проснулся он тоже поздно, как будто были каникулы, и спешить  совершенно некуда. Он потянулся с наслаждением, до хруста в костях и стона, вылез из-под одеяла и увидел полностью одетого Джонни. Он сидел в изножье кровати и внимательно смотрел на Тома.

Том понял, что надо брать руки в ноги и быстро приводить себя в порядок. Наверняка фейрэ уже собрались, как всегда, ждут только его. Ему даже стало немного неудобно, поэтому он на всех парах умылся-побрился-оделся и был готов к выходу. Джонни, не глядя, взял его за руку, и вместе они поспешили в гостиную. Там, как уже стало привычным, собралось все блестящее общество за минусом матриархов из Совета кланов. Почтенные матроны отбыли по домам еще вчера. Шестеро банши были одеты в дорожные костюмы из темно-серого материала, их крылья, свернутые под плащами, выглядели словно горбы. Остальные фейрэ оделись в неброские плащи с капюшонами, за плечами у каждого висел рюкзак с личными вещами. Том вдруг запаниковал, на него снизошло озарение, что они уходят отсюда навсегда. Он искоса посмотрел на своего фейрэ: воплощенная уверенность и собранность. Последней каплей стала Лу, в последний момент появившаяся на пороге как оживший вихрь. Она обвела горящим взглядом стоявших, увидела Джонни, заметно расслабилась, подошла к нему и схватила протянутую руку как утопающий соломинку. Тогда она расслабилась и сказала: «Так чего вы ждете все? Стоите тут как на похоронах: суровые все, молчите как сычи!» От её слов присутствующие сразу расслабились, зашевелились, улыбнулись и по одному начали покидать комнату. Последними ушли Том с Джонни, Лу задержалась в дверях, в последний раз окинула взглядом комнату и сказала в пространство: «Вот так они и жили», после чего вышла вслед за остальными.

Дорога к Морским воротам вышла короткой. Они даже не стали заходить в Лервик, чтоб попрощаться, словно время, отпущенное им, стремительно утекало в песок. Когда они вышли из портала на причале Джиллс-бэя, то Лу поежилась от холодного морского ветра. Она инстинктивно спряталась за Джонни, который обнял её свободной рукой. Том отпустил Джонни и подошел вплотную к воде. У причала уже ждал небольшой юркий корабль под названием «laehann'i selk’hae”, Том неожиданно вспомнил, что это значит «Песнь селки». С корабля спустили металлический трап, и он почувствовал себя хоббитом, который покидает Средиземье в компании эльфов. Он обернулся и увидел их: банши, Ткачей, их детей, укутаную в пушистый шарф, Аргавейн, глядящую куда-то далеко-далеко, Валеннин с печальной улыбкой и селки, которая смотрела прямо на него. Она подошла к Тому и стала рядом, они помолчали немного, а потом селки сказала:

-Как думаешь, селки, плывущая на «Песни селки»,- не слишком ли символично? - Том от удивления мог сказать только:

-Чего?- Эанид радостно улыбнулась:

-Ничего! Решила разрядить обстановку! А то стоишь с постным лицом, будто твой Джон-Джон уходит, а ты остаешься,- Том не нашелся, что ответить, на помощь ему пришел джонни, который оставил Лу на попечении Тори:

-Эанид, хватит пугать Томаса, - в ответ селки пожала плечами и отошла в сторону, озорно подмигнув Тому. 

-Меня такой фигней не напугать!- Задиристо сказал Том, но сразу же посерьезнел:

-Слушай, я реально ощущаю себя хоббитом на эльфийском корабле. Вот сейчас завеса дождя отдернется, и откроются белые берега с прекрасным городом, - Джонни кивнул и накрыл его руку своей.

Лу сидела на свернутой в бухту веревке рядом с Тори, подруга по мере сил пыталась поднять ей настроение. Когда у неё ничего не вышло, она просто-напросто попросила банши «спеть». И они действительно переглянулись и запели: вначале вступила Варта, потом подхватил её муж, их поддержали старшие дети. Песня была красивая до мурашек, на древнем наречии лаугнин, что уже давно не использовали здешние фейрэ. Лу изо всех сил вслушивалась, силясь понять хоть слово.  Тори сжалилась и тихонечко перевела ей несколько строк, особенно в душу Лу запал припев: «Печали лишь треть забирает с собою ушедший/ За дальние дали, дорогой морскою, с ажурною пеной на волнах холодных». Она крепилась из всех сил, но песня все длилась и длилась, банши сменяли друг друга, пока Норина не закончила её высокой чистой нотой. Тогда Лу все-таки сдалась и заплакала. Она сама не знала, зачем плачет.

Тем временем ветер словно сменил характер, стал пронзительно-свежим, легким и словно наполнял собой все тело. Даже море изменилось, вода за бортом стала изумрудной, как на картинах прерафаэлитов. Небо над ними приняло оттенок бледного аметиста, прозрачные коралловые облака делали его мягче. Том посмотрел на горизонт, ему все время казалось, что все происходит во сне, а перед сном он был в национальном музее на выставке маринистов. И вот сейчас воздух перед носом их кораблика пошел рябью, потом на них пахнуло жаром, и прямо над самой водой открылся приличного размера портал. Том чуть было не упал за борт от неожиданности, его подхватили, и селки сказала в самое ухо:

-Впечатляет, не так ли?- Том резко обернулся и схватил её за руку:

-Никогда так ко мне не подкрадывайся! А то в следующий раз можно и схлопотать!- Селки высвободила руку и ответила с притворным страхом:

-Что ты?! Никогда больше не подкрадусь к Томасу ужасному!- Том для порядка зыркнул на неё, но сразу же отвлекся. Они подошли вплотную к порталу, оттуда пахло незнакомыми травами и дымом.

Неожиданно на корабль с двух сторон вскарабкались несколько темноволосых мужчин, волосы у них были короткими словно мех тюленей, и у каждого за плечами был меховые плащи, такие же, как у Эанид. Они поприветствовали старшую селки сложным церемониальным поклоном и принялись спускать трап прямо в портал.

Когда трап был спущен, Варта по очереди обняла Эанид, Валеннин и Лу. Потом решительно взяла за руку мужа, и старшие банши первыми спустились по трапу. Когда они пропали из вида, старшая дочь подхватила на руки самую младшую, взяла за руку следующего по возрасту брата и пошла за ними. Средний брат огляделся, энергично почесал нос, обнял обоих старших фейрэ и бросился догонять остальных.

Следом ушли племянники и племянницы Джонни, каждый из них обнял Лу, она уже всхлипывала, совершенно никого не стесняясь. Когда к ней пришел прощаться Джесейн, она обняла его за шею, да так что еле разжала руки. Она знала его всю жизнь, он приглядывал за ней лучше приемных родителей, она любила его как родного, и вот теперь он уходил навсегда. Джесейн поцеловал её в макушку, как делал давным-давно, когда они с Джонни прибегали к нему в гости после школы, и он всегда подхватывал Лу на руки и звонко целовал в макушку. Только вот сейчас он целовал её на прощание. Наконец Лу взяла себя в руки и отпустила его, Джесейн улыбнулся ей совершенно невероятной улыбкой и ушел в портал. Голубая дымка проглотила его без следа.

На палубе остались лишь Эанид, Валеннин, Аргавейн, Том с Джонни, молчаливые мужчины-селки и сама Лу. Когда к ней подошел Том, сердце у Лу сжалось в крошечный комочек. Том подошел к ней вплотную и остановился неловко, словно не мог решить, как поступать дальше. Наконец он решился, подошел и схватил её в железное объятие. Лу все время забывала, какой Том на самом деле сильный. Они немного постояли, Лу уткнулась ему в плечо и зажмурилась. Потом он мягко отстранил её на расстояние вытянутой руки и сказал серьезно:

-Лу, ты самая чудесная женщина на свете, я буду очень скучать без тебя. Черт, я не умею красиво прощаться, так что до свидания, Лу,- и отпустил её так резко, что Лу чуть не упала, если б Джонни её не подхватил, он поставил её на ноги и сказал Тому:

-Томас, по-моему, нам пора,- Лу резко обернулась к нему, мгновенно отвлекшись от Тома:

-Ты уже уходишь? Мы же даже не попрощались нормально. Я тебя не пущу никуда!- Лу почувствовала, что вот-вот сорвется на истерику и замолчала, Джонни помолчал немного и сказал мягко:

-Милая моя Лу, как бы я хотел забрать тебя с собой, не представляешь! Тебя и Тома, тогда бы это было настоящее полное счастье. Или если бы я мог остаться тут. Черт, чтобы я отдал за такое?- Лу улыбнулась неуверенно:

-Ты впадаешь в патетику, Джонатан, я реву как нанятая, Том стоит как статуя, что мы делаем не так?! Какая-то группа актеров-неудачников, честное слово! Так, раз решили уходить, то идите прямо сейчас! Или я снова зареву, вцеплюсь в тебя, впаду в истерику,- она остановилась на полуфразе, с огромным усилием отпустила Джонни и сделала шаг назад. Джонни посмотрел на неё долгим взглядом, словно вбирая её целиком, потом кивнул и направился к Тому. Тот стоял на полпути к порталу и смотрел на дрожащий над водой прямоугольник, откуда теперь пахло теплым дождем. Они взялись за руки и неспешно пошли вниз по трапу. У самого всхода пара повернулась и синхронно подняла руки в прощальном жесте. Лу вытерла глаза и помахала в ответ. Тогда они словно сделали глубокий вдох и шагнули внутрь, портал замерцал, принимая их.

Осталась лишь одна Аргавейн, которая словно ждала, пока все разойдутся, чтоб поговорить с Лу. Она подошла и сказала:

-Милая моя Лу, обычно я стараюсь не раскрывать свои видения, но сегодня не тот случай. Так вот, Томас придет к тебе однажды под Рождество, в самый сочельник, когда ты меньше всего будешь этого ожидать. Он будет не один, так что встреть его и помоги устроиться, хорошо? - Лу оторопело уставилась на неё:

-Не один? Ясное дело, куда ж он без своего Джон-Джона? Они же как ниточка с иголочкой,- Аргавейн мягко остановила её:

-Нет, он будет просто не один,- больше она ничего не сказала, просто обняла Лу. Они стояли так

целую вечность, пока Аргавейн не отстранилась и сказала просто:

-Мне пора, Лу. У тебя с Колином все наладится, в Канаде скоро будет лучше, чем где бы то ни было. Так что не медлите, перебирайтесь поскорей. Я оставила «явки и пароли» Валеннин, она тебе все передаст. Ничего не бойтесь, в Ванкувере вас встретят и помогут. Живи счастливо, Лу, сделай мне одолжение?- Лу кивнула, не в силах сказать ни слова. Аргавейн посмотрела на неё еще раз, потом поцеловала в щеку и решительно направилась к порталу. Она почти бегом спустилась по трапу и сразу же вошла туда. Как только она исчезла в портале, Эанид быстро спустилась за ней. Она запечатала портал, как будто его и не было никогда. Воздух снова стал холодным, снова резко запахло йодом и чем-то еще, специфически морским.

 Молчаливые селки убрали трап и  сразу же перекинулись обратно в тюленей, скрывшись в волнах.

На корабле остались Лу, Эанид и Валеннин. Обратная дорога прошла в молчании, ветер словно подталкивал их в спину. Они спустились на причал, и Лу остановилась, не в силах сделать больше ни шага. Она со вздохом опустилась прямо на брусчатку набережной Джиллс-бэя, маленького городка на самой окраине мира. И этот самый мир давил на Лу невыносимой тяжестью, да так что хотелось лечь, заснуть и никогда больше не просыпаться. Обе фейрэ стояли рядом с ней и ждали, когда Лу придет в себя.


	7. Часть II. Зеркало. Главы 1 и 2.

 

**Глава 1. С рождественской звездою приду и я к тебе.**

Рождество 2023 года выдалось шумным, суетливым и радостным. Лу чертовски устала, но не променяла бы этой усталости ни на что в этом мире. Утром по голофону с ней разговаривал Джеффи, который предупредил, что пригласил пару друзей: Шони и Мори. Одного взгляда на этих самых друзей Лу хватило, чтобы безошибочным материнским чутьем понять, что будет «знакомство с родителями». Она все никак не могла привыкнуть к тому, что мир изменился, что люди и фейрэ теперь дружили. Мало того, за последние пять лет фейрэ окончательно «вышли из тени». Они склонили на свою сторону большую часть человечества, Стража беспомощно побарахталась-побарахталась и сдалась. Договор о нерушимом мире между двумя народами заключили заново, и Земля превратилась в «дивный новый мир».  
Конечно, перемены не прошли бескровно и гладко, были волнения по всему миру, были стычки, были жертвы с обеих сторон, были охотники-экстремисты, было много всего. Однако последние пару лет все более-менее утряслось. Молодежь обеих народов с энтузиазмом принялась наводить мосты, так что Джеффи с его тягой ко всему новому и рисковым характером оказался, как обычно, на передовой.  
Лу не была ханжой, но все же два обстоятельства немного беспокоили её: Шони и Мори были юными фейрэ, а Мори был парнем. Судя по смущенным улыбкам парочки фейрэ, которыми они приветствовали Лу из-за спины Джеффи, её старший сын решил завести себе бойфренда и подружку одновременно. Среди фейрэ «тройной союз» был вполне обычным делом. Так что сочельник ожидался интересный.  
Кроме того, с самого утра Лу не отпускало какое-то смутное, но радостное предчувствие. Будто в гости приедет старый знакомый, в общем, случится нечто совершенно невообразимое, но чрезвычайно приятное. Эйза и Кевин, приехавшие на каникулы еще третьего дня, шумно вешали старую рождественскую гирлянду из бумажных ангелов. Гирлянде было добрых лет сорок, её делали еще Лу с Джонни, Том только дизайн придумал, да расписал их золотой и бирюзовой краской, которая осталась от какого-то позабытого арт-проекта. Теперь ангелов подкрашивали каждый раз перед развешиванием, потому что со временем краски тускнели и облетали. Лу строго-настрого запретила менять в гирлянде хоть что-то.  
Колин воспринял известие о прибытии «друзей» Джеффи к праздничному ужину на удивление спокойно. Вообще после переезда в Ванкувер он демонстрировал практически дзенское спокойствие, прямо-таки лучился им. Лу повздыхала немного и решила, что «лиха беда-начало».  
День прошел в суматохе приготовлений. Наконец в семь тридцать в дверь позвонили. Надо сказать, что семейство Гринвуд до сих пор не пользовалось хитроумной системой дальнего обнаружения и оповещения о гостях. Вместо этого у них висел на двери старомодный медный колокольчик, который Кевин натер до идеального красно-коричневого сияния. Лу направилась открывать.  
На пороге стоял Джеффи, а по обе стороны фейрэ: улыбающаяся русоволосая красавица с двумя косами в традиционном наряде цвета старой бронзы и смущенный рыжеволосый парень, на несколько сантиметров выше их немаленького старшего сына. Лу так и не выяснила до сих пор, в кого из родни все трое сыновей были такими высокими. Фейрэ и Джеффи держались за руки и смотрели на неё со смесью восторга, удивления и беспокойства. Лу попыталась хоть раз быть строгой матерью семейства:  
-Вы хотели сказать: «Добрый вечер, миссис Гринвуд»?- и строго посмотрела на троицу. Фейрэ по бокам засмущались, но Джеффи, как обычно, провести не удалось:  
-Мам, да ладно тебе! Это — он ткнул в «косы» - Шони, а это - ткнул в рыжего как морковка,- Мори. Они мои партнеры, мам,- Лу чуть не поперхнулась от такой прямоты и сказала любезно:  
-Ну что же, Шони, Мори, проходите, не стесняйтесь! Кевин, Эйза, встречайте гостей!- Когда старший попытался было бочком протиснуться за фейрэ, Лу решительно схватила его за рукав:  
-А нам, Джеффри Альберт, сын мой первородный, нужно немного поговорить наедине! - Сын попробовал сбежать:  
-Ну, мам, давай потом, а? Они там заскучают, правда!- Лу покачала головой:  
-Милый, там папа и твои братья, с ними даже сам Скрудж не сумеет заскучать, так, что не увиливай, - Джеффи вздохнул, кинул на дверь страдальческий взгляд и сдался:  
-Ладно, мам, о чем мы будем разговаривать?-Ллу вопросительно подняла брови:  
-Не знаешь? Ладно, давай поясню: ты привел к нам в дом двоих разнополых совершенно незнакомых фейрэ, которые, вот незадача, твои партнеры. Наверное, ты хочешь что-то сказать мне, милый мой первенец? Что-то о серьезном решении? О том, какие отношения связывают вас троих? Ну?!- Джеффи вспыхнул, отвернулся, пошаркал ногами по заснеженному крыльцу и сказал, не глядя ей в глаза:  
-Ну... уже полгода. Ну и Шони сказала, что вроде как надо... заключить настоящий союз. А Мори... это... сказал, что надо сначала спросить благословения вроде как, у родителей, значит. Вы с папой живете ближе всех, мы решили, что на рождество будет уместно, вот!- Лу вздохнула с облегчением:  
-Ну вот, можешь ведь, когда хочешь, о мой косноязычный отпрыск! В кого ты такой у нас, а? Прямо слова из тебя не выдавишь, - Джеффи в ответ пожал плечами, и Лу продолжила:  
-Зато твои фейрэ вроде ничего так, благоразумные молодые... хм... люди. Как, кстати, их полные имена?- Джефи с хрустом размял пальцы и ответил без запинки:  
-Шоннет Алавьен ард Тарейк тар Элейн-Шарел и Морвенн Тагален ард Эревьен тар Элейн-Маха,- Лу радостно улыбнулась:  
-Так девица, значит, издалека пришла? То-то она так хорошо в старинных шмотках держится, привычка, значит. А морковка твой, значит, оттуда же, откуда и Джонни? Интересный набор получается, сынок, как думаешь?- Джеффи закатил глаза:  
-Мама, обещай мне, пожалуйста, не допрашивать их хотя бы в сочельник? Они и так тебя слегка побаиваются,- Лу потерла руки:  
-Сыночек, ты хочешь лишить свою матушку одного из немногих оставшихся старой леди развлечений?- при слове «леди» негодник тихо фыркнул, Лу сурово сдвинула брови, потом рассмеялась:  
-Ладно, оставлю их в покое, пожалуй. На сегодня!- Сын показал ей два больших пальца, потом неожиданно посерьезнел:  
-Мама, я хотел спросить, тебя никакие предчувствия насчет сегодня не посещали? Может, тетя Вейн давным-давно говорила что-то? Про сама знаешь кого? Ну, когда они вернутся? Вдруг сегодня, а?- Лу оглянулась по сторонам и сказала прочему-то шепотом:  
-Ох, Джеффи, я сама их жду каждый сочельник как нанятая. А ты что-то чувствуешь? Мне с утра как-то беспокойно, - сын пожал плечами:  
-Вроде как ничего такого, но вдруг сегодня? Мам, как было бы круто?! Я бы их тоже познакомил,- Лу прервала его:  
-Ладно, будет, как будет, пошли внутрь, подстыла я что-то.  
Они вошли внутрь, закрыли дверь и присоединились к остальным. Семейство Гринвуд очень любило гостей и развлекало их со всем возможным пылом и надлежащими фанфарами. Вот и теперь гости сидели на диване, подоткнутые подушками, а радушные хозяева наперебой рассказывали всякие не слишком-то приятные вещи из жизни Джеффри Альберта Гринвуда. Его же нареченные лишь радостно смеялись в ответ. Джеффи очень захотел провалиться сквозь землю. Ну что ему стоило привести их знакомиться после каникул? Когда братцы вернутся в школу? Однако лу, с присущей ей материнской мудростью, пришла на помощь старшему сыну. Она мягко вклинилась в беседу, отправила всех троих сыновей на кухню «проведать» индейку, оставшись наедине с парой фейрэ.  
Оба фейрэ переглянулись, сели как можно ровней и приготовились к серьезному разговору. Колин как отец семейства начал первым:  
-Я, конечно, читал о «тройном браке», более того, в земной культуре есть подобные практики..,- тут он глянул на Лу в поисках поддержки, она ответила непроницаемым взглядом,- но для нас это все-таки не совсем привычно,- Лу посмотрела на своего умного мужа, дипломированного бакалавра литературы, который барахтался как котенок. Она решила, что надо спасать ситуацию, но тут заговорила Шони:  
-Миссис и мистер Гринвуд, мы с Морвенном просим чести быть брачными партнерами вашего сына Джеффри. Мы его очень любим и уверены, что он тоже любит нас. Поэтому просим принять нас как равных, мы обещаем быть достойными вашего доверия и щедрости,- Лу неожиданно озарило, почему говорит девушка: ведь у фейрэ был железобетонный матриархат, и юная фейрэ обращается сначала к ней, а потом уже к Колину. Колин выглядел несколько обалдевшим, но старался вида не подавать. Рыжий кивал всю дорогу, крепко держа свою подругу за руку. Лу собралась с духом и ответила:  
-Шоннет и Морвенн, мы принимаем ваше предложение, покуда Джеффри согласен быть вашим брачным партнером добровольно и сознательно. В общем, добро пожаловать в семью Гринвуд!- Фейрэ радостно заулыбались, и Шони внезапно сказала:  
-Джоннах-Шарин про вас рассказывал, миссис Шринвуд,- Лу вздрогнула как от удара:  
-Пресвятая матерь божья, ты встречала Джонни?- он кивнул:  
-Они с Томасом-виридани проезжали через наш поселок. Я тогда был маленькая, но хорошо помню. Он говорил про Луизу, которая была его человеческой сестрой,- Лу почувствовала, как у неё защипало в глазах:  
-Правда? А что они делали в вашем поселке?- Фейрэ посмотрел на неё с удивлением:  
-Вы разве не знаете, миссис Гринвуд? Джоннах-Шарин принес нам, как это правильно сказать?- девушка на минуту задумалась и продолжила:  
-Он принес благодать и благие вести на наши земли. Он же Оберег, Обереги всегда так делают. Мать Дану дважды вернула его на Атерейю, чтоб он нес благодать и благие вести всем землям, где живут туата-де-даннан. И еще он несет весть, что люди — тоже дети матери Дану, вместе с его виридани Томасом. Томас тоже благословен Матерью, он умеет петь так, что пронимает даже самых черствых. Честное слово, и он еще умеет играть на гитаре! Мори его услышал однажды, и сам решил научиться, правда, Мори?- Юноша пошел свекольными пятнами и кивнул. Шони не унималась:  
-Мистер Гринвуд, Джеффи нам рассказывал, что вы, Томас-виридани и Джоннах-Шарин играли вместе. Он нам даже показывал ваши концерты по голо, нам очень понравилось! Вы здорово смотрелись,- Мори энергично кивнул, Лу не выдержала, шоу «Покори его родителей» немного затянулось:  
-Милая шони, можно тебя так звать? - фейрэ кивнула,- Мы ценим ваши усилия. Вы произвели благоприятное впечатление, не сомневайтесь. Только вот я что-то сомневаюсь, что музыка «Радиомолчания» стала вашей любимой. Джеффи ведь совершенно не поклонник,- Мори кивнул:  
-Да, он больше любит то, что Джоннах-Шарин сам сочинял. Мне тоже очень такое нравится, а вот Шони любит «Танцующую смерть». Она говорит, что Лайза Джерард поет не хуже настоящей Сирены,- девушка смутилась:  
-Да, мне очень нравится,- Лу улыбнулась:  
-Наверняка кто-то из вас тоже музыкант? Или вы оба? Джеффи ведь-неплохой скрипач, если бы он еще мог удержаться хоть в одном оркестре,- Шони пожала плечами:  
-Нам нравится, как он играет, мы с ним познакомились на фестивале Бела-ат-таейн, он там играл и с оркестром, и сам по себе. А мы с Мори были тогда странствующими музыкантами. Их, кажется, менестрелями называют?- Лу кивнула, вообразив себе парочку менестрелей, фейрэ продолжала рассказывать:  
-Я пою, правда, еще учусь, а Мори играет на лире и на самаринге. Это вроде как флейта, но большая. И мы подружились с Джеффи, и весь фестиваль играли втроём,- Колин не выдержал:  
-А когда вы решили быть вместе? До встречи с Джеффи вы ведь были парой, да?- Фейрэ смущенно переглянулись и кивнули, потом Мори взял слово:  
-Мы увидели Джеффи, он нам очень понравился, и Шони сказала, что надо спросить его. Мы спросили, и Джеффи сказал, что мы ему тоже понравились. Тогда мы решили немного поездить вместе, чтоб узнать друг друга получше,- Колин непонимающе переглянулся с Лу и продолжил:  
-Прости за вопрос, Мори, вы ведь живете вместе? Как обычные пары из двух человек?- Фейрэ удивленно посмотрели на них:  
-Да, у нас семья. Мы поэтому пришли с вами знакомиться, потому что Джеффи хочет, чтоб все было правильно. А мы хотим, чтоб Джеффи было хорошо,- сказали они чуть ли не хором и вопросительно уставились на родителей жениха. Лу опомнилась первой:  
-Хорошо, вы живете с моим старшим сыном. Как я понимаю, живете во всех смыслах, да? Раз так, то задам откровенный вопрос: что будет, когда вы захотите общих детей?  
Шони безмятежно улыбнулась:  
-Да, миссис Гринвуд, мы живем втроем во всех смыслах. А когда захотим детей, то пойдем на Элейн-Луэллин и попросим Натерейн виридиан дать нам ребенка,- юноша вставил,- или двоих.  
Колин с трудом воспринимал этот разговор, но сдаваться на милость фейрэ не собирался:  
-А что думает по этому поводу мой сын?- Тут в комнату вошел Джеффи, обвел взглядом небольшое общество и сказал веско:  
-Твой сын думает, что пора начать семейный ужин. Мы с братьями уже все приготовили, так что давайте в столовую,- он подошел к дивану, подхватил «своих фейрэ» за руки, и все трое вышли из гостиной. Колин и Лу остались одни. Колин подал руку жене, и они в последовали за молодежью.  
В столовой их уже ждали радостные дети. Елка горела как тысяча звезд, камин пылал, серебро сияло, индейка с брусничным соусом невероятно вкусно пахла. Сочельник наконец-то пришел в дом Гринвудов. И тут в дверь позвонили, потом еще раз позвонили, а потом постучали. Хозяева переглянулись: странно, больше никаких гостей не ожидалось.  
Лу собралась, решительно встала из-за стола и пошла открывать. На пороге стояли двое: бородатый мужчина лет пятидесяти в красной парке, в нелепой коричневой шапке, с огромным рюкзаком за плечами, и маленькая девочка в ярко-голубой куртке с капюшоном, укутанная сверху канареечно-желтым шарфом, на вид не старше пяти лет. Оба гостя выглядели уставшими и одновременно счастливыми, как путники, которые наконец-то нашли родной дом после долгих лет странствий. Мужчина посмотрел на Лу с неуверенной улыбкой:  
-Лу? Ты меня не узнаешь?- От его голоса у Лу подкосились ноги, она изо всех сил вцепилась в дверной косяк, чтоб не упасть:  
-Том? Это ты?- он открыл, было, рот, но тут вмешалась девочка. Она подергала его за рукав:  
-Томи, томи, это тетя Лу?- мужчина улыбнулся ей знакомой и совершенно невозможной улыбкой:  
-Да, Гетти , это тетя Лу, она очень рада нас видеть, только немножечко удивилась, да, Лу?- Лу кивнула, тут на голоса прибежал Джеффи и сразу же все понял:  
-Мама, с кем ты там разговариваешь? Индейка сейчас остынет... Дядя Том? Это ты? А что с твоим глазом?- На этом моменте Лу с чистой совестью упала в обморок.  
Она пришла в себя на диване в гостиной, Колин обнимал её, а девочка по имени Гетти смотрела на неё огромными глазищами, один был серо-голубым, а второй зеленым, как у котенка. Лу облизнула пересохшие губы и осторожно высвободилась из рук мужа. Тот отпустил её, но все-таки взял за руку. Лу села, опершись о Колина, и внимательно осмотрела комнату. При виде Тома, глаза которого были абсолютно одинаковыми, она почувствовала легкое головокружение:  
-Том, а что у тебя с глазами?- он улыбнулся, а ответила девочка:  
-У томи глаз совсем-совсем не видел ничего, они с томи-шанна пошли к главному дереву и попросили старшую тетю починить томи глаз. Она положила томи в дерево, он там поспал немножко, потом старшая тетя его вытащила, и глаз у томи стал здоровый! Томи-шанна ужасно обрадовался, и они поехали в поездку!- триумфально закончила она. Том откровенно веселился и молчал как рыба. Лу сказала:  
-Гетти, можно я так буду тебя звать? - девочка серьезно кивнула,- ты очень хорошо все рассказала. Хочешь кушать?- Гетти энергично кивнула:  
-Ага, я ужасно хочу кушать! И томи тоже ужасно хочет кушать, правда-правда! Он просто стесняется, да, томи?- Том кивнул и одним гибким движением поднялся на ноги. Джеффи первый пришел в себя и пригласил всех в столовую.  
Тома и посадили в центре стола, и все по очереди подкладывали им еду. Гетти ела с завидным аппетитом здорового ребенка, Том, напротив, практически не ел. Лу искоса наблюдала за ними, пытаясь понять, кем же они друг другу приходятся? Налицо было несомненное фамильное сходство, но при этом девочка была очень похожа и на Джонни в детстве. Чем объяснить такое сходство, она так и не придумала. Тут Джеффи, благослови бог его непосредственность, спросил как ни в чем ни бывало:  
-Дядя Том, а вы к нам надолго? И где дядя Джонни? - Том открыл было рот, но его опередила Гетти:  
-Томи, а Джонни-это томи-шанна Джонна, да?- После утвердительного кивка она сказала грустно:  
-Томи-шанна ушел туда,- девочка показала куда-то вверх и направо,- тетя Варти сказала, что он туда насовсем ушел. Он сначала стал очень-очень больным, и я сильно плакала, потом дядя Джеси сказал, что плакать не надо, от этого томи-шанна грустно будет. Вот, и я не стала больше плакать, - снова вздох,- разве чуть-чуть, я сказала томи, что надо томи-шанна отнести и положить в дерево. Он бы тогда снова стал здоровый. Но тетя Варти сказала, что так нельзя делать, что томи-шанна должен пойти к Дану-нейт. Я не знаю, зачем ей наш томи-шанна? Наверное, ей скучно там, и она позвала его к себе в гости, я спросила дядю Джеси, и тетю Вейн спросила. Тетя Вейн сказала, что томи-шанна — очень хороший и добрый туатан, поэтому Дану-нейт его забирает к себе насовсем. Тогда я снова плакала, потому что Дану-нейт тогда злая, ведь нам будет очень плохо без томи-шанна! Тогда тетя Варти сказала, что Дану-нейт на самом деле хорошая, она знает, что томи-шанна очень больной, ему плохо, и она его заберет, вылечит, и ему станет снова хорошо. Тогда я спросила, может, она нам снова вернет томи-шанна? Тетя Варти сказала, что нет, так нельзя. Потом я злилась на Дану-нейт, и дядя Джеси сказал, что томи-шанна нас будет ждать дома у Дану-нейт. Ему там будет хорошо, но очень скучно без нас! Поэтому он будет за нами смотреть сверху, чтобы у нас было все хорошо. Томи тоже плакал немножко, только он плакал, когда думал, что я не видела, а я все равно видела, и мне было грустно. А потом томи-шанна стал совсем больной и не мог вставать с кровати. И мне разрешили спать с ним вместе, а томи спал рядом на таком диване, который как кровать, только его можно сложить. А потом я проснулась утром, а душа томи-шанна уже ушла насовсем. И осталась только пыль такая серая, и еще его пижама. Потом пришли все наши и принесли такую специальную коробку, чтоб мы могли туда собрать пыль томи-шанна. Чтобы всегда носить её с собой, - тут Гетти замолчала, было видно, как задрожала нижняя губа, глаза подозрительно заблестели, но она собралась и сказала тихо:  
-Я пообещала томи-шанна не плакать как храбрая девочка, я не буду плакать! - и решительно вытерла кулаками глаза. Том пришел ей на помощь:  
-Гетти, иди ко мне, цветочек, - она вскарабкалась ему на колени, обняла за шею и что-то стала шептать на ухо. Том кивнул и сказал серьезно:  
\- Гетти хочет сказать, что немножко устала и хочет поспать. И еще она говорит спасибо тете Лу за вкусную еду, ей очень понравилось. Лу, может, ты покажешь нам, куда можно устроиться отдохнуть? Я прошу прощения, но мы действительно устали с дороги,- он улыбнулся смущенной извиняющейся улыбкой и поднялся из-за стола, Гетти уже клевала носом. Лу извинилась и пошла устраивать их на ночь.  
Колин остался один на один с детьми. В столовой повисла ватная тишина, которую нарушила Шони:  
-Мистер Гринвуд, я видела Джоннаха-Шарина, Томаса вместе с девочкой и их спутником примерно три года назад по земному времени,- Колин хотел было рассердиться, но вместо этого ответил:  
-Почему же ты не сказала нам, Шоннет? Мы не достойны знать тайны фейрэ? Кстати, ты и Морвенн можете звать нас Колином и Луизой, раз уж вы намерены войти в семью,- Джеффи нахмурился и ответил отцу:  
-Папа, Шони не рассказала вам о дочери дяди Тома, чтоб не шокировать вас. Вы бы не поверили, что это их настоящая дочка. Зачем ты так говоришь?- Колин стало немного стыдно за вспышку:  
-Шони, извини меня, просто явление Тома с дочкой в сочельник выбило меня из колеи немного. Сделай, пожалуйста, мне скидку. Кто еще хочет индейки? Никто? Тогда давайте убирать поскорей! Чем скорей уберемся, тем скорей сможем начать варить рождественский глинтвейн по особому рецепту Гринвудов!  
Молодежь с энтузиазмом принялась за уборку, вскоре стол был очищен, были вынуты лучшие бокалы, десертные фарфоровые тарелки, выставлено рождественское печенье, кексы и специальный медовый пирог, легенда среди соседей семьи Гринвуд.  
Лу с Томом уложили Гетти, которая уснула почти мгновенно, обняв Хитрую Лису Энни. Том подоткнул ей одеяло, поцеловал в лоб, и они на цыпочках покинули комнату. Уже в коридоре Лу задала наконец-то вопрос, который мучал её:  
-Том, как её зовут по-настоящему? И кто она такая? - Том устало улыбнулся:  
-Она наша с Джонни дочь, зовут её Агатейн Перидиан ард Тален-Авьен. Ей четыре с половиной года по земному счету, она умеет читать и писать на лаугнин и английском. Не знаю, чтобы я делал без неё, серьезно,- Лу кивнула:  
-Что вы тут делаете? Вернулись на землю окончательно?- Том пожал плечами:  
-Пока не знаю, мы пару месяцев пожили у Валеннин, она помогла с документами, так что теперь меня зовут Томас Эдвард Вуд, пятидесяти одного года, уроженец Чизвика. Моей дочери Агате четыре с половиной, её мать Джоан умерла полгода назад от рака мозга. Мы приехали в Ванкувер к дальней родне. Лу, у меня просьба: можно нам пожить у вас хотя бы до конца рождественских каникул? Мне не очень хочется идти к фейрэ прямо с порога,- Лу кивнула, в глазах неё предательски щипало:  
-Господи, Том, живите сколько надо! Джеффи все равно заберет своих фейрэ домой, мальчишки живут сейчас в комнате Джеффи, так что детская и гостевая свободны. Принесем тебе туда софу, потом что-то придумаем с кроватью,- Том благодарно улыбнулся, Лу не удержалась и задала еще один вопрос:  
-Все таки, как вы с Джонни сделали Гетти? - Том притворно удивился:  
-Как-как, мы пошли к главному дереву и попросили старшую тетю сделать нам дочку. Тетя взяла немножко от меня, немножко от Джонни, смешала все это, положила в дерево, а через девять месяцев получилась Гетти,- Лу нахмурилась:  
-Том, не валяй дурака, пожалуйста, я серьезно спрашиваю,- Том ответил спокойно:  
-Если кратко, то на Элейн-Луэллин есть биотехнологический комплекс Натерейн виридиан, что-то вроде госпиталя, клеточного банка и много еще чего. С его помощью можно лечить практически любое заболевание, осуществлять межвидовую репродукцию и так далее. Мы не были уверены, что туатан и человек смогут дать потомство даже с помощью Натерейн. Наши виды все-таки прилично отличаются друг от друга генетически. Возможно, нам на руку сыграла сыворотка, которую мне дали при объединении, кто его знает. Но с третьего раза у нас получилось, Гетти абсолютно здорова и несет в себе комбинацию генов фейрэ и человека. Сама понимаешь, что местные фейрэ вцепятся в нас с ней как свора бульдогов. Мы пока заляжем на дно на недельку, а дальше посмотрим. Ты поможешь нам, Лу? - Лу порывисто обняла его:  
-Ох, Том-Том, я в лепешку расшибусь ради вас! Пошли к остальным, пока я не разревелась по-настоящему! Гетти не испугается, проснувшись одна?- Том мягко улыбнулся:  
-Она храбрая девочка, если проснется, то запросто спустится к нам. Тем более, что мы три года провели в дороге, так что не волнуйся.  
В столовой ждали только их, глинтвейн дымился, а родня сияла улыбками. Тома снова усадили во главе стола и положили самых лучших сладостей, налили глинтвейна, и ему показалось на мгновение, что жизнь входит в нормальное русло. Но сидеть в кругу семьи без Джонни было слишком уж странно, он чувствовал отсутствие «своего фейрэ» как постоянную фантомную боль. Но хоть на один вечер сделать вид, что все так, как надо, было очень заманчиво. Поэтому он сделал добрый глоток ароматного напитка, съел кусок медового пирога и откинулся на стул, устраиваясь поудобней. Мысленно он обратился к Джонни, как делал постоянно вот уже полгода. Глубоко внутри теплилась надежда, что Джонни когда-нибудь ответит ему. Он каждый вечер перед сном рассказывал «своему фейрэ» как прошел день, про разные смешные мелочи, про успехи Гетти. Они с дочерью твердо верили, что их томи-шанна приглядывает за своей семьей. По-другому выходило слишком уж безнадеж **но.**

**Глава 2. Дорогой Джонни.**

Рождественский ужин закончился на высокой ноте, юные влюбленные отчалили к берегам радости, остальные убрали со стола, Колин с молчаливого согласия Лу отправился спать вместе с детьми. Том и Лу переместились на кухню, Лу заварила травяной чай. Том поднялся проверить Гетти . Когда он вернулся, то Лу свернулась на кушетке с кружкой в руках. Картинка была такой уютной и домашней, что он на минутку поверил, что все хорошо, что сейчас войдет Джонни с покрасневшим от мороза кончиком носа. Тогда Том на всякий случай ущипнул себя за руку и сразу же вернулся в суровую реальность.  
Лу встала, налила ему чаю и усадила рядом. Том отпил глоток сладкой ароматной жидкости, закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вздох и сказал Лу:  
-Лу, ты ведь меня сейчас будешь спрашивать? Так не тяни, а то я потеряю терпение и пойду спать,- она покачала головой:  
-Ох, Томас-Томас, хоть со мной не надо притворяться. Лучше расскажи мне, как вы жили эти семь лет? Я ведь писала письма твоему…моему... в общем, джонни. Все они начинаются: «Дорогой Джонни! Я ужасно скучаю». Хотя так и не набралась храбрости отправить ни одного,- Том задумчиво отхлебнул чая и сказал:  
-Ну да, а я все это время жил с «дорогим Джонни». Он стал ведь таким важным, Лу, прямо-таки настоящим проповедником! Мы исколесили столько миров, что я сбился со счета. Даже когда у нас появилась Гетти, его это не остановило,- он замолчал, будто вспоминая что-то, Лу воспользовалась моментом:  
-Господи, кто бы мог подумать?- Том хмыкнул:  
-Я бы мог, наш Джонни был полон тайн и загадок. Когда мы в 2014 пришли в Элейн-Луэллин, то нас сразу же повели к Натерейн виридиан, джонни нужно было опять вернуть истинный облик фейрэ, а мне нужно было измениться и немного подлечиться... Глаз, например, ну и еще по мелочи. Нас тогда поместили внутрь комплекса. Он действительно как огромное дерево, тебя помещают в дупло, запечатывают, и «дерево» делает всю работу,- Лу спросила недоверчиво:  
-И что? Дерево починило твой глаз?- Том улыбнулся:  
-Можно сказать и так. Дерево починило еще и мои мозги,- Лу нетерпеливо стукнула его по руке:  
\- А Джонни?- Том посмотрел куда-то за её плечо и сказал:  
-О, из Джонни сделали… я даже не знаю, как сказать, сейчас, посиди тут немного!- Он встал и вышел из кухни.  
Через минут десять Том вернулся и принес прямоугольник из материала похожего на темное дерево, он положил устройство на стол и сказал Лу:  
Ээто тамарин дайнерадис, нечто вроде биокомпьютера. Внутрь загружаются воспоминания, впечатления и так далее,- он порылся в кармане, достал шнурок с чем-то вроде пробки на конце. Сверху к шнурку крепился обруч из чего-то похожего на кожу. Том продолжил:  
-Это вроде как шнур и внешний…как его…о! Интерфейс. Вот эту втулку вставляешь сюда,- он показал на отверстие сбоку корпуса,- а обруч надеваешь на лоб, и думаешь о том, что хочешь записать,- Лу осторожно потрогала интерфейс и спросила:  
-Так ты можешь включить эту штуку? Ей нужно питание какое-то? Может, она разрядилась?- Том хмыкнул, положил руку на прибор, и тот тихонько загудел, а потом на поверхности появилось изображение. Лу вздрогнула от неожиданности: это был Джонни. Только такого Джонни лу не видела ни разу в жизни.  
Дерево преобразило его, словно кокон гусеницу: она увидела Джоннаха Каландена, Шарин ард Тален-Авьен. Он уже не был тем Джонни, с которым она познакомилась в Абигтонском приюте, когда им обоим было по пять лет. Он был фейрэ в полном смысле этого слова, инопланетянином, черт возьми! Этот фейрэ сидел на траве, жевал соломинку и наблюдал, как маленькая девочка с громким писком гоняется за огромными павлиноглазками. Лу даже не успела удивиться размеру бабочек, как фейрэ повернулся и улыбнулся очень знакомой улыбкой.  
У Джонни-фейрэ были глаза огромной кошки: золотисто-зеленые, с узкой прорезью зрачка, обведенные угольно-черным. Она искала на переплавленном заново лице знакомые черты и находила их: скулы, которые «стоят небольшой войны», стали еще более высокими и острыми, подбородок с ямкой словно стал шире и одновременно мягче, ноздри стали уже и резче в очертаниях. Лу всегда считала джонни красивым, даже очень красивым мужчиной, но эта его версия поставила её в тупик. Она догадалась, что сцена взята прямиком из памяти Тома, возможно, Джонни выглядел немного по-другому. Но Том запомнил его именно таким. Она откашлялась, выпила воды и спросила:  
-Он был таким все девять лет? - Том кивнул, и еще раз коснулся планшета, словно перелистывая. На экране появился Джонни, который держал в руках сверток ярко-зеленой, бархатной на вид ткани, зачем-то перемотанный красной лентой. Он держал сверток с таким выражением лица, будто ничего ценней у него в жизни не было. Наконец он уложил сверток на небольшой столик у окна, осторожно откинул ткань с одного конца, и Лу ахнула: внутри свертка лежал младенец. Джонни обернулся и сказал: «Думаю, что мы назовем её Агатейн Перидиан, в честь моих матери и сестры. Ты непротив?»  
На этом моменте Лу сломалась, она рухнула на подушки и зарыдала. Том сел рядом и молча сидел, пока она не успокоилась. Потом он встал, принес ей стакан воды и салфеток, чтоб вытереть лицо. Только потом он сказал, глядя в сторону: «Видишь, Лу, у тебя есть письма, у меня мнеморекордер. Это Джонни придумал название, сказал, что логично звучит, раз эта штука записывает воспоминания. Он даже пытался её раскурочить, но биотехнологию нахрапом не возьмешь!» Они посидели еще немного в тишине и пошли спать.


	8. Часть II. Зеркало. Главы 3,4,5

**Глава 3. И в музыке твоей - всей жизни нашей суть.**

Лу на цыпочках подошла к бывшей детской, где остановились Том и его дочь. Она проснулась ни свет, ни заря и теперь не могла заснуть снова. Лу эгоистично надеялась, что том тоже не спит, так что можно будет вместе скоротать время до того, как проснуться остальные. Так и оказалось, отец и дочь тихонько разговаривали, она немного постояла под дверью, вздохнула и пошла вниз.  
На кухне она заварила кофе, вытащила из холодильника сырную нарезку и приготовилась побаловать себя. Несколько минут Лу блаженно пила кофе, заедала свежим козьим сыром и думать ничего хотела о том, что день грядущий нам готовит. Потом на её островок счастья пришел Том, со вздохом заглянул в кофейник, налил себе чашку и сел в кресло, подвернув ноги.  
Лу не выдержала первой, она спросила осторожно:  
-Том, а можно тебя спросить? - Он кивнул в ответ, Лу продолжила:  
-Этот тройной брак? Как это работает? Что моему безрассудному первенцу придется сделать с собой, чтоб сравниться с юными эльфами? Я помню, через что прошел ты здесь, на земле, и даже не подозреваю, чего тебе стоили девять лет среди фейрэ. И поверь мне, том, я не хочу, чтоб Джеффри ломал себя ради чего бы то ни было. Он у меня очень впечатлительный, знаешь, скрипач, сочинитель, вечно витает в облаках, - она вопросительно посмотрела на Тома, тот задумчиво кивнул, поставил чашку на стол и сказал просто:  
-Лу, я могу показаться старым сентиментальным дураком, но скажу тебе, что Джеффри сам решает, что делать. Да и его эльфы лучше отрежут себе руку, чем навредят ему. Да и к тому же, Лу, сейчас уже другие времена. По крайней мере, в Канаде фейрэ уже удачно влились в мир людей. Так что, подруга, хватит волноваться. Будет все именно так, как должно быть, - тут голо настойчиво запульсировало, Лу коснулась сенсора, и над панелью возникло лицо её старшего сына:  
-Мам, дядя Том, вы не спите? Тогда я зову вас на наш концерт. Берите с собой всех: папу, братцев, Гетти, и приходите в «Ветку каниса» в 7 часов. Скажете, что вы – гости Джеффри, вас пустят! – И сразу же отключился, не дожидаясь согласия или отказа.  
Том искренне рассмеялся, Лу шлепнула его по руке, но удержаться от смеха было выше её сил. Наконец Том пришел в себя и сказал:  
-Вот видишь, сегодня вечером будут тебе ответы на все вопросы. Увидишь их трио - поймешь, как у них там все, по-настоящему или просто игры,- Лу вытерла глаза и ответила:  
-Ты стал подозрительно мудрым, друг мой Томас,- он ухмыльнулся:  
-Что же еще мне оставалось, Луиза? Только мудрость, терпение и смирение, - тут на кухне появилась Гетти, и в доме начался обычный рождественский хаос.  
К пяти часам семейство опомнилось и лихорадочно засобиралось. Выяснилось, что все в джип они не влезут, поэтому туда усадили детей, Колин согласился их отвезти на место, а Лу с Томом решили пройтись пешком. Некоторое время они шли в уютном молчании, потом Том сказал:  
-Знаешь, мы как-то с Джон-Джоном играли на зимнем фестивале. Мы пришли тогда на мир-перекресток, где обычно собирались толпы фейрэ на всякие празднества. Ну вот, он, как обычно, посиял им немножечко, раздал благодати, нас накормили от пуза, а потом мы пошли гулять по фестивалю. В центре была сцена под тентом, где играли разные группы, мы немного послушали, а потом Джонни сказал, что не прочь «тряхнуть стариной». Он как раз научился играть на местном заменителе гитары, такая громоздкая восьмиструнная штука, и ему захотелось снова славы и аплодисментов. Ну а я кто такой, чтоб спорить с Дважды благословенным Оберегом? Вот, мы нашли главу общины, рассказали, что нам надо, он быстренько организовал нам выступление вне очереди. Ты знаешь, мы имели успех. Вышла акустика ничем не хуже, чем в «былые времена»,- Лу подтолкнула его локтем:  
-Ого! И что же вы играли? - Том ответил без колебаний:  
-Да что вспомнили, то и играли: наше, Нила Янга, я с перепугу вспомнил «Зеленые рукава», до сих пор не понимаю, из каких глубин подсознания они всплыли. Успех был ошеломительный, девы и юноши сыпались к нашим ногам штабелями,- Лу подмигнула:  
-Ну а вы их подбирали? Не каждый ведь день такое происходило! - Том с притворной суровостью покосился на неё:  
-Как ты можешь такое предположить, Луиза?! Мы были моногамной парой средних лет, нам такие забавы ни к чему,- он внезапно посерьезнел:  
-На самом деле, к Джонни подкатывали, и не раз. У фейрэ считается большой удачей получить шарин-ад-лавани, «Благодать от слияния», так что Джонни мог бы одарить этой самой благодатью особо жаждущих. Другое дело, что…мне бы это не очень понравилось, сама понимаешь. Для человека многие обычаи фейрэ дикость, видишь ли. Так что юные девы жаждали понести от моего супруга, а юноши мечтали получить немного «благословенной силы». Джонни тогда заметно нервничал, мы еле ноги унесли от обожателей.  
Лу подтолкнула его локтем:  
-Не темни, Томас! Чем дело закончилось на самом деле? – Том поморщился:  
-Мы с Джонни заперлись в комнате и уже почти заснули, просто с ног валились от усталости. И тут, сама понимаешь, классика жанра, в дверь постучали. Джонни наотрез отказался вылезать, сказал, что мне ближе вставать. Я завернулся кое-как в одеяло, открыл дверь, а там стоит прекрасная эльфийская дева, будь она неладна. Вся такая стройная, в синем плаще с капюшоном, из-под капюшона выбились длинные косы, просто-таки владычица Галадриэль благословила нас своим присутствием. Я даже дар речи утратил на мгновение, потом опомнился, так как гостья явно намеревалась получить от моего супруга свой личный кусочек Благодати. Поэтому я так строго спрашиваю, мол, что надо юной госпоже в столь поздний час? Госпожа откидывает капюшон и разражается речью на тему «как нехорошо заграбастать себе Оберега в личное пользование и ни с кем не делиться». Не буквально, конечно, но дева пыталась убедить меня, что я просто обязан дать ей провести ночь с Джонни. Джонни в конце концов не выдержал, выбрался из постели и решил сам поговорить с гостьей. Девица при виде моего фейрэ чуть в обморок не хлопнулась. А он был сама галантность, усадил её в кресло и битый час приводил в чувство. Выяснилось, что девицу зовут Шоарен, она с того же далекого-предалекого мира, что и девушка твоего сына, ушла из дома в поисках приключений, так как дома было невыразимо скучно, по её словам. Занималась всем понемножку, работала младшей Целительницей в Домах врачевания на нескольких мирах, потом просто бродяжничала. В конце концов, она пришла на мир-перекресток, так слышала, что там можно встретить Проводника или Оберега. С Проводником ей не повезло, поэтому она решила попытать счастья с Джонни. Она была твердо уверена, что Оберег будет непротив одарить её мужским вниманием, потому, что как же иначе? До сих пор удивляюсь железному терпению Джонни, мне в тот момент очень хотелось треснуть красавицу, потому что слушать этот бред не было никакой возможности,- Лу кивнула, и Том продолжил:  
-Так вот, она сказала, что не против того, что я буду рядом, когда они с Джонни сольются в экстазе, мол, я же виридани, мне можно, большая честь, все в таком духе. Джонни мгновенно сориентировался и сказал, что я буду категорически против, это раз, а еще он поможет Шоарен найти Проводника, это два, и сливаться с ней он вообще не планирует, так как «отдал свое сердце» мне. Последний аргумент стал для девы решающим, она все-таки согласилась покинуть нашу комнату, но с условием встретиться завтра. Проводив гостью, мы, наконец, легли и вырубились.  
Тут они остановились и поняли, что пришли. Вход в клуб «Ветка каниса» был увит стилизованными ветвями кустарника, словно экзотическая беседка. Лу с Томом немного помедлили у двери, потом толкнули тяжелую резную дверь и вошли внутрь.  
Внутри было вавилонское столпотворение: музыканты, наряженные в пух и прах, щебечущие девицы, юноши в причудливых одеждах - смеси моды фейрэ и самого бестыжего хендмейда. К ним подошел бородатый рыжий детина в блестящем фиолетовом пиджаке и строго спросил, кто они такие? Лу слегка стушевалась от такого напора, а непробиваемый Том ответил, что они гости Джеффри Гринвуда. Бородач с уважением посмотрел на них и ушел по своим делам.  
Колин и дети уже ждали их за большим столом в центре зала. Мальчики сияли как две новогодние гирлянды, Эйза во все глаза разглядывал девушек и краснел от смущения, Кевин старательно изображал скучающего зрителя. Отец семейства увидел супругу и облегченно вздохнул. Тут на них налетел ураган Гетти. Девочка буквально лопалась от впечатлений, она видела «все эти классные штуки, а еще такую штуку с рогами и струнами, и еще большой барабан, и мне дали постучать большой колотилкой! А еще Шони меня накрасила!» На лице девочки были изображены разноцветные узоры самой причудливой формы, губы сияли перламутровой малиной, а ногти были настоящей радугой. По лицу Тома было видно, что он слегка опешил. Лу хмыкнула, он зыркнул на неё и подхватил дочь на руки.  
Они подсели к остальным, Гетти принялась жевать пряник с начинкой и болтать, Кевин серьезно слушал её и отвечал на все вопросы. Лу немного удивилась такому повороту событий, но не стала переживать. Том казался чрезвычайно довольным и спокойным, пока девочка не спросила:  
-Томи, ты же будешь петь с Джеффи? Томи очень красиво поет!- Том поперхнулся элем, закашлялся и ответил:  
-Цветочек, я не знаю, Джеффи меня не звал. Невежливо петь, если тебя не позвали,- но Гетти на мякине было не провести:  
-Тогда надо пойти и спросить его. Я пойду сама!- С этими словами она спрыгнула со стула и опрометью бросилась за кулисы.  
Лу не выдержала и рассмеялась, Том лишь улыбнулся и покачал головой. Кевин вопросительно посмотрел на мать, она отсмеялась и сказала:  
-Ох, Кевин, наша Гетти напомнила мне тебя, когда ты хотел жениться на Лиате, вы тоже тогда бегали всюду и совали свой нос, куда не просят, -Кевин пошел свекольными пятнами:  
-Мама, я же просил!- Лу еще раз улыбнулась:  
-Ладно-ладно, больше не буду.  
Тем временем Гетти вернулась и радостно оповестила общество, что «Джеффи разрешил томи петь, они его позовут, когда будет надо!»  
Лу наклонилась к Тому и тихонько сказала:  
-Ты же не хотел светиться до нового года! – В ответ он лишь беспомощно улыбнулся:  
-Если дочка хочет, чтобы «томи красиво спел с Джеффи», что мне остается? - Лу кивнула.  
Тем временем на сцене появился долговязый парень в бархатном черном костюме с огромным кружевным воротником и возвестил громко:  
\- Дамы и господа, встречайте Джеффи, Шони и Мори! - и ушел за кулисы, уступил место названным.  
Первым вышел на авансцену Мори, огляделся, моргая от яркого света и сел на складной стул, вытащил из потрепанного чехла нечто вроде колесной лиры и принялся неспешно настраиваться. В зале тем временем царило оживление, видно было, что трио здесь неплохо знают и любят. Через несколько минут к фейрэ присоединился Джеффи, он солнечно улыбнулся гостям, снял с плеч футляр со скрипкой, пристроил её поудобней и замер в ожидании. Ждать пришлось недолго, так как на сцене появилась явно главная героиня шоу - Шоннет. Она буквально сияла, лицо и руки покрывали причудливые узоры красного, белого и бирюзового цветов. Она приветствовала пришедших древним жестом сложенных вместе ладоней, кивнула головой своим спутникам, и концерт начался.  
Джеффи заиграл знакомую мелодию, Мори поддержал его, а Шони запела «Зеленые рукава». В припеве фейрэ подхватил мелодию, и они запели вместе. Лу тысячу раз слышала эту песню, но именно сейчас её по-настоящему взяло за душу. Она знала, что её старший сын - хороший скрипач, но именно в этом нелепом трио он раскрылся как настоящий мастер. Краем глаза она заметила, что Гетти уже танцевала прямо на полу перед их столиком, к ней присоединились несколько пар, они просто раскачивались в такт музыке. Фейрэ действительно пела хорошо, но совершенно не по-человечески. Голос звучал непривычно, высокие ноты звенели, словно птичья трель, вряд ли человек смог бы воспроизвести нечто подобное. На ум пришла песня банши, которую Лу слышала, будто миллион лет назад. Тут, словно повинуясь её мыслям, девушка запела ту самую «морскую песню». Лу обернулась к тому и увидела, что он смотрит на сцену так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. Знакомые слова плескались вокруг них как бескрайний горький океан. Голос вел за собой скрипку, а лира поддерживала их, чтобы песня поднималась все выше и выше, пока не закончилась неимоверно высокой дрожащей нотой. Клуб взорвался аплодисментами, артисты сдержанно поклонились, переглянулись, и слово взял Джеффи:  
-Эгей, привет вам, любители эльфийских песен! Сегодня мы приготовили для вас сюрприз! Дядя Том, поднимайся к нам, давай! – Гетти немедленно запищала от восторга, схватила ошеломленного Тома за руку и потащила его на сцену. Он не стал сопротивляться, лишь неловко оглядывался вокруг. Уже у самой сцены его подхватили Мори и Джеффи и втащили на сцену. Зрители, хлопали, свистели и радовались, а Гетти прыгала, чуть ли не потолка, и скандировала: «Этой мой томи! Он самый лучший в мире!»  
Когда шум стих, Тома усадили на стул, дали в руки неведомо откуда взявшуюся гитару, затем все трое юных музыкантов выжидательно на него уставились. Он несколько мгновений просто сидел и держал гитару на коленях, потом словно очнулся, еще минут пять настраивался, а потом заиграл «Песню о поиске выхода». Голос звучал тихо, но слушатели замолчали, поэтому песня тихими приливными волнами все текла и текла со сцены. Постепенно песня приближалась к крещендо, голос певца взмыл вверх, а потом водопадом вниз до ломкого шепота. Когда песня кончилась, то зал захлопал, засвистел и потребовал еще. Том подумал немного, потом сказал что-то Шони, она кивнула, посовещалась с остальными, и они заиграли совершенно незнакомую, но щемяще красивую мелодию. Вначале вступила Шони, она пела на каком-то диалекте лаугнин, который Лу понимала крайне плохо. Она нагнулась к Колину и тихонько спросила, о чем поют? Он сказал, что позже, сейчас хочет послушать. Тем временем вступил Том, Лу удивилась, что он поет на лаугнин ничем не хуже фейрэ. Она вслушалась внимательней, и слова всплыли в её голове: «О, радость моя, этим утром росистым, /на травах звенящих,/увидел я солнца слепящие блики./Пусти меня, милая, нынче в дорогу!/клянусь, что вернусь я с вечерней звездою!» Затем снова запела Шони: «Лети, мое счастье, дорогой прямою, /лети, мое сердце, с рассветной звездою, /лети, мое счастье, лети! /будь свободен!» Так они пели вместе, словно разговаривая друг с другом через громадную пропасть, полную холодных голубых огней. Лу все ждала дуэта, когда голоса сольются, но так и не дождалась. Наверное, песня была задумана как диалог. Да и голос Тома хотя и стал сильней с годами, все-таки не мог соперничать со звенящим чистым голосом фейрэ. Наконец песня закончилась дрожащими высоко, под самыми вечерними звездами, словами: «Лети, мое сердце, лети, /будь свободен!»  
Зал снова взволнованно захлопал, артисты поклонились, и Джеффи сказал с лукавой улыбкой: «Спасибо за теплый прием, друзья! А теперь время для веселья! Начнем же риллис-де-туата!» И он без предупреждения заиграл задорную мелодию, Мори исчез за кулисами, потом вернулся с тамбурином, чтоб поддержать скрипку. Шони и Том обменялись улыбками и начали «Торейн и Равейнин», одну из самых…хм…шаловливых песен, которые Лу слышала в своей жизни. Том начал первый куплет: «Торейн на ярмарку утром спешит,/он лошадь свою подгоняет!», затем присоединилась Шони: «Равейнин у матушки в лавке сидит,/с утра покупателей ждет уж!» Естественно, что пели они на лаугнин, но Лу знала эту шуточную балладу наизусть. Как, очевидно, и добрая половина зрителей, которые с энтузиазмом подпевали и хлопали в такт. Кто-то танцевал парами, кто-то в кругу по трое и больше участников. К их столу в танце подошли радостные девицы на вид не старше Эйзы, без лишних слов подхватили его под руки и утащили за собой. Совершенно обалдевший от такого поворота Эйза даже не стал сопротивляться. Вскоре он уже танцевал вместе с остальными, пускай не слишком уверенно, но с большим желанием. Кевина пригласила на танец раскрасневшаяся от радости Гетти. Она внезапно вылезла из-под стола и сказала: «Кеви, давай уже плясать!» Кевин сделал вид, что ужасно недоволен, потом схватил хохочущую девочку в охапку, и вскоре они радостно прыгали под самой сценой. Колин, казалось, тоже поддался всеобщей эйфории, потому что он кашлянул, встал из-за стола и отвесил Лу шуточный поклон: «Милая Луиза, станцуете со мной этот рилл?» Она в ответ церемонно кивнула, и вскоре они закружились в ритме танца. Когда песня кончилась, Том сердечно поблагодарил слушателей и ушел со сцены.  
Запыхавшиеся Лу с Колином, Кевин с Гетти, которая наотрез отказалась спускаться с рук, присоединились к Тому за их столиком. На лице у Тома блуждала мечтательная улыбка, Гетти все-таки покинула Кевина и теперь теребила отца. Он погладил её по волосам и спросил: «Гетти, тебе понравилось?» Девочка энергично кивнула и принялась рассказывать «как мы с Кеви танцевали». Тем временем вернулся необычайно застенчивый Эйза и присел на краешек стула. Лу с Томом обменялись понимающими улыбками, Колин лишь глаза закатил.  
Концерт шел своим чередом. Трио в основном играло песни фейрэ, но они сделали исключение для Лорины Маккеннит. Шони даже спела свою версию «На вершину холма поднимаясь» Кейт Буш, чем несказанно удивила Тома. Он даже спросил риторически у окружающих: «Серьезно? Юные эльфы знаю такую седую древность?» Лу пожала плечами, Колин просто кивнул. Он весь вечер не отрывал взгляд от старшего сына. Колин оказался прав, у мальчика был талант. Хоть и растрачивал он этот талант на игру с двумя фейрэ, колеся по всему миру и его окрестностям. Себя он считал умеренно способным музыкантом, старательным, работоспособным, но талантом как таковым он, по зрелом размышлении, все-таки не обладал. Конечно, Джеффи еще не дошел до головокружительной легкости, с которой играли фейрэ, но он был уже в полушаге от этого. Сегодняшний вечер доказал это с железной убедительностью. Однако теперь первенца калачом в консерваторию уже не заманишь, в чем Колин был уверен на сто процентов. Можно было бы поговорить с женой, но Лу всегда принимала сторону детей в любом споре. Тому было глубоко плевать на то, будет или нет Джеффри Гринвуд учиться в Королевской Канадской консерватории. Так что о блестящей академической карьере придется, увы, забыть. Если до встречи с избранниками еще были хоть какие-то надежды вразумить непутевого отпрыска, то теперь они испарились как утренний туман. Из раздумий Колина вырвал голос сына: «Последнее, что мы сыграем сегодня- «Песня о встрече за краем». Её мы посвящаем всем тем, кто ушел туда. Всем, встречи с кем мы ждем больше всего на свете».  
Они встали, отложили инструменты, взялись за руки и запели хором. Песня была совершенно сногсшибательно, невыносимо печальна. Нет, печальна, – не совсем верное слово. Она была как холодная вода из горного ручья, вышибающая дух из неосторожного путника, как снежный буран, застигший далеко от дома, как обед в первое воскресенье без возлюбленного. Лу практически не понимала слов, она хотела было спросить Тома, но не решилась, увидев выражение его лица.  
Песня кончилась, трио раскланялось и ушло за кулисы. Однако так просто их не отпустили, пришлось выйти на бис, спеть еще пару песен. После этого они собрали инструменты и спустились вниз, присоединившись к остальным за столом.  
Некоторое время все сидели в тишине, потом Джеффи, которого просто распирало от возбуждения и восторга, сказал:  
-Ну как? Здорово же, да?! Так круто все вышло, особенно, когда дядя Том с нами играл,- тут вклинилась неугомоная Гетти:  
-Вы очень красиво пели! Прямо так красиво, что даже немножко грустно стало! Пускай теперь томи всегда с вами поет! – Том подмигнул Джеффи, тот смутился:  
-Ну, мы не против, но надо спросить у твоего томи сначала, наверно? – Но Гетти гнула свою линию:  
-Томи будет рад, да, томи? Он когда с вами поет, то потом веселый. Я хочу, чтобы томи был веселый,- и упрямо выставила подбородок. Том что-то сказал ей на ухо, девочка кивнула и успокоилась. Оба фейрэ сидели тихие и немного смущенные, особенно Мори. Он был явно не в своей тарелке, Лу осторожно заглянула под стол и увидела, как они с Джеффи держатся за руки. Шони, видимо, чувствовала себя более уверенно. Она посмотрела на Тома, собралась с духом и спросила:  
-Шарин-виридани, вы благословите наш брак? - Том поперхнулся элем и спросил осторожно:  
-Шони, зачем вам мое благословение? – Девушка едва удержалась, чтоб не закатить глаза от непонятливости Тома, но сдержалась:  
-Как зачем? Вы же – Шарин-виридани, значит, тоже причастны Благодати! Поэтому мы просим и вашего благословения тоже, - юноши синхронно кивнули, и она продолжила, - так вы непротив? - Том помолчал немного, потом спросил:  
-Я так понимаю, что вы хотите благословение по всем правилам? – Тут уже кивнули все трое. Том пожал плечами, и ему на помощь снова пришла Гетти:  
-Томи, ну они хорошие, ты же сделаешь, как они хотят?- «Они» смотрели такими умоляющими глазами, что Том не устоял под шквальным огнем и сдался:  
-Раз уж меня просят столько народа сразу, пожалуй, соглашаюсь!- Напряжение за столом сразу же спало, Джеффи и Мори сказали, что угощают, и убежали за элем. Лу подмигнула мужу, тот лишь закатил глаза в ответ. Празднование продолжалось еще пару часов, пока Гетти не заснула у Тома на плече. Тогда Лу засобиралась домой, фейрэ вызвались подбросить Тома с Гетти до дома, а Лу поехала с Колином и детьми.

**Глава 4. И вот пришел Нэн.**

Когда Гринвуды подъехали к дому, то сразу же выгрузились из машины и побежали внутрь греться. Повинуясь шестому чувству, Лу осталась снаружи. Она чувствовала, что за ней кто-то пристально наблюдает. Черт возьми, - подумала она,- кто тут может шастать в такую погоду? Шальная мысль о том, что спустя девять лет их все-таки смог достать Клейборн, сразу же была отметена как нелепая. Поэтому она медленно обошла крыльцо и сказала как можно тверже:  
-Эй, кто там прячется? Выходите! Иначе непременно отморозите себе что-нибудь!- Откуда-то сбоку послышалось похрустывание, потом перед ней появился смущенный парень на вид не старше Джеффи и осторожно спросил:  
-Вы ведь Луиза Гринвуд?- Лу несколько опешила, что незнакомец называет её настоящей фамилией, но быстро пришла в себя:  
-Допустим, я. А вы кто и что здесь делаете?- Незнакомец замялся:  
-Ну, я, в общем, ищу Томаса Шарин-виридани,- только сейчас она заметила акцент фейрэ, но вида не подала:  
-А с чего вы взяли, что найдете Томаса здесь?- Парень на секунду замолчал, а потом сказал:  
-Простите, что не представился. Меня зовут Нариннэн Лориэл ард Тален - Авьен-Равирен,- услышав это, Лу с размаху села в ближайший сугроб. Парень кинулся её поднимать отряхивать и одновременно извиняться. Тут она услышала голоса Тома и Гетти, которые вышли на её поиски. Они завернули за угол, Гетти первой увидела гостя и кинулась к нему с радостным криком: «Нэн-шанна! Томи сказал, что ты от нас ушел насовсем! А ты не ушел, ты просто потерялся! А теперь нашелся!» Юноша подхватил её на руки, и они принялись оживленно болтать на лаугнин. Выражение лица Тома описать было сложно. Он буквально остолбенел. Лу машинально отряхнула остатки снега и спросила:  
-Том, кто это?- Том ответил, не отрывая глаз от довольной пары:  
-Это мой второй супруг. Которому я дал формальное разрешение «покинуть брак» после смерти Джонни. Мы его оставили на Элейн-Митрадрен,- тут в Лу проснулось безошибочное писательское чутье, и она настойчиво подергала друга за рукав:  
-И как он очутился здесь? Ты же его бросил, так?- Ответить Тому помешала Гетти, которая спустилась на землю и подбежала к ним:  
-Томи, томи, Нэн-шанна нас долго искал и нашел, он сказал, что хочет опять жить с нами как раньше! Томи, мы ведь разрешим? Он очень скучал без нас…и без томи-шанна, давай его опять возьмем к себе?!- Девочка сделала умоляющие глаза, Том еле слышно вздохнул и сдался:  
-Цветочек, давай ты пойдешь с Лу в дом, а мы с Нэном-шанна тут немножко поговорим, ладно? - Лу схватила его за руку, оттащила в сторону и сказала шепотом:  
-Я так понимаю, что Нэн-шанна будет спать с тобой в гостевой комнате?- Том ошалело посмотрел на неё:  
-В смысле?- Лу раздраженно щелкнула пальца у него перед глазами:  
-В смысле, что раз вы супруги, то будете делить ложе, так?- Том пожал плечами:  
-Не знаю, Лу, как пойдет. Забери Гетти,пожалуйста, в дом побыстрей, ладно?- Лу кивнула, но не сдалась:  
-Я не позволю тебе выгнать мальчишку на мороз, ясно? Я здесь хозяйка, и если ты его попытаешься сегодня прогнать снова, то его приглашу в гости я! Тебе ясно, спрашиваю?!- Том обреченно кивнул.  
Лу взяла девочку за руку и повела домой, та на каждом шагу оглядывалась на гостя и тяжело вздыхала. Раздевшись, Лу хотела увести её в гостиную, но Гетти села на кушетку в коридоре и спросила тихо:  
-Лу, тебе понравился Нэн-шанна? Он очень хороший, я его люблю, но томи сказал, что ему без нас будет лучше. Он сказал, что мне нельзя никому-никому рассказывать про Нэн-шанна. Томи сказал, что он найдет себе новую семью. Лу, зачем Нэну-шанна новая семья? Ведь у него уже есть мы с томи!- Тут девочка подозрительно всхлипнула, сердито вытерла глаза кулаком и пошла в гостиную. Лу осталась в коридоре, села прямо на ковер и задумалась над словами Гетти. Через несколько минут к ней заглянул обеспокоеный Колин, который сел рядом, погладил по плечу и спросил:  
-Что случилось?- Лу накрыла его руку своей и ответила со вздохом:  
-У нашего Тома внезапно появился молодой эльфийский муж, которого Том бросил полгода назад на каком-то богом забытом мире. Теперь вот этот муж пришел, судя по всему просить восстановления семьи. Они сейчас снаружи выясняют отношения,- Колин тихонько присвистнул:  
-Ну и дела! И что теперь? Гетти ужасно растроена, сидит и хлюпает Кевину в рубашку, тот её успокаивает, но пока без особого успеха,- Лу пожала плечами:  
-Понятия не имею, но мальчишке я замерзнуть не дам. Он у нас под домом уже несколько часов торчал, представляешь?- Колин понимающе кивнул:  
-Воображаю себе, как он замерз! Кстати, как выглядит «наш второй муж»?- Лу закатила глаза:  
-Он выглядит примерно как юный Том Йорк, с такими же белыми патлами. Только вот у «мужа» они натуральные, судя по всему. Он худущий как грабли и высокий, примерно, как Джеффи. И еще, застенчивый и благовоспитанный. Черт, Колин, откуда он вообще взялся? Гетти его неплохо знает и, судя по их встрече, любит. Сама мне сказала, а потом разревелась. Мне очень хочется хорошенько стукнуть Тома за его художества!- Колин покачал головой:  
-Думаю, что в их отношениях и без твоего вмешательства черт ногу сломит. Раз Том ни разу не упоминал о «младшем муже», - Тут Лу не выдержала:  
-А почему ты решил, что он «младший муж»?- Колин подмигнул ей:  
-То есть ты допускаешь, что Джонни был «младшим мужем»?- Лу нарочито-сурово посмотрела на мужа:  
-Ничего я не допускаю! Иди к детям, я тут подожду возвращения наших гостей.  
После ухода Колина она перебралась на кушетку и приготовилась ждать. Через два часа или через полчаса в дом вошел серьезный Том, который распахнул дверь и сказал:  
-Нэн, ты будешь заходить или нет?- Через мгновение юноша вошел в коридор и робко остановился, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Вокруг его сапогов тут же образовалась небольшая лужица. И тогда Лу «включила мамочку», как называл этот режим старший сын. Она прогнала Тома к дочери, а сама взялась за промокшего гостя.  
Гость все-таки разделся, не переставая робко улыбаться, послушно вставил сушилку в мокрую обувь, развесил промокшую одежду и столбом встал посреди коридора. Лу решительно взяла его за руку, силой усадила на кушетку и напрямую спросила:  
-Как мне тебя называть?- Юноша пошел малиновыми пятнами и ответил:  
-Называйте меня, пожалуйста, Нэн, Луиза. Меня все так зовут. Томас сказал, что пока мы поживем у вас?- Лу про себя отметила «мы» и продолжила:  
-Думаю, что да. Ты давно их ищещь?- Нэн помолчал и ответил:  
-Да, уже примерно полгода по земному счету. Томас попросил, чтоб мне ничего не говорили про то, куда они с Гетти ушли. Я сам догадался, что сюда. И сразу пошел в Лероах, а там мне тоже ничего не сказали. Тогда я вспомнил, что Джонна…Джоннах-Шарин говорил как-то, что ваша семья живет в Канаде? Я правильно называю? Я посмотрел в Сети, ужасно неудобная штука, кстати, Ваш адрес. Хотел сразу идти сюда, но потом подумал, что Томас рассердится. Мне повезло, что у Вашего сына был концерт. Я туда пришел и увидел Томаса, и сразу решил, что приду сегодня к Вам и буду ждать. Увидел, как Вы подъехали… и, ну, в общем, испугался. Решил еще немного подождать, а тут Вы меня нашли,- Лу ободряюще улыбнулась и спросила:  
-Как тебя Том встретил?- Юноша посерьезнел:  
-Не так плохо, как мог бы, знаете. Мы договорились, что поживем немного у вас все вместе, а потом посмотрим, - Лу стало его даже жалко, и снова захотелось сделать с Томом что-нибудь болезненное. Даже на первый взгляд было ясно, что мальчишка обожает его и немного побаивается. О том, как юный фейрэ относился к Джонни, она даже не знала, что думать. Скорей всего, Нэн любил его из всех сил. Что пережил он, после того, как Том с ним «развелся в одностороннем порядке», страшно было даже представить. Том наверняка думал, что молодой фейрэ сможет найти себе пару своего возраста, наладит новую жизнь. Но, как известно, благими намерениями выстлана дорога в ад. Юноша решил по-другому, и вот теперь жизнь в доме Гринвудов станет чрезвычайно интересной.  
Она встала и жестом показала следовать за ней. Фейрэ неуверенно улыбнулся и пошел следом. Лу отвела его в комнату Тома и наказала раздеваться и ложиться. Юноша попытался было сопротивляться, но Лу в «режиме мамочки» была силой, с которой стоило считаться. Поэтому она еще раз напомнила, что надо отдохнуть с дороги и вышла из комнаты, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.  
В гостиной её ждали только Том и соная Гетти. Том сразу же взял дочь на руки и понес её спать, старательно избегая смотреть на Лу. Лу пожала плечами и отправилась на кухню. Ей жизненно необходимо было выпить кофе.  
Не успела Лу сварить первую чашку и устроиться на софе, как на кухню вошел Том. Он осторожно улыбнулся и сказал:  
-А свари-ка, Луиза, мне своего волшебного зелья! Я страшно скучал по нему, понимаешь, ведь фейрэ совершенно не умеют варить кофе,- Лу фыркнула в ответ:  
-За твои художества, Томас, ты даже воды из-под крана не заслуживаешь! Мальчик тебя искал полгода как проклятый, чуть не замерз, а ты тут кофе распивать собрался!- Том закатил глаза и тяжело опустился на стул:  
-Ты зачем его мне в кровать подложила?- Лу невозмутимо улыбнулась:  
-Супруги должны спать вместе, это раз, твоей дочери нужна любящая полноценная семья, это два, тебе нужен кто-то рядом, это три,- Том раздраженно почесал в затылке:  
-Лу, ты замечательный друг, но давай я сам разберусь?!- Лу хмыкнула:  
-Вижу я, как ты сам разбираешься! Дочь рыдает, молодой муж замерзает в снегу. Ты, вообще, зачем его выгнал? Он ведь тебя любит, сразу видно,- Том кивнул:  
-Знаю, но ему ведь всего двадцать один по людскому счету. Мне в этом году пятьдесят три, ни работы, ни жилья, ничего…Что я ему могу предложить? И вообще, это Джонни он выбрал в мужья, я шел как бесплатное приложение,- Лу только сейчас поняла, почему Том ничего не говорил про юношу. Поэтому она спросила:  
-И ты думаешь, что он искал тебя просто потому, что ты - Томас Шарин-виридани? Не потому, что считает тебя своим супругом, а - дочерью? То есть он искал вас не потому, что любит и хочет снова жить с вами, а из какого-то дурацкого чувства долга?- Том резко встал, чуть не уронив стул в процессе, налил себе кружку воды, залпом выпил и ответил:  
-Лу, я ему в отцы гожусь! Этот тройной брак…короче, если бы не мой чертов фейрэ, я бы никогда не пошел на это! Мы его встретили, когда Гетти исполнился год, Нэн увидел Джонни, влюбился в него по уши и навечно. Что у Джонни в голове щелкнуло, до сих пор не понимаю, но он убедил меня, что мальчишку нужно взять с собой. Этот поганец очаровал нашу дочь, а потом я не успел оглянуться, а нас уже поженили, всех троих. И что мне прикажешь делать? Джонни при этом даже не думал уходить от меня, сама понимаешь. И вот мы так и жили, большой счастливой семьей, мать её,- Лу улыбнулась:  
-Тебе юный фейрэ никого не напоминает?- Том устало сел рядом и сказал обреченно:  
-Не издевайся, он напоминает меня, только хорошего и правильного. Ему же совершенно невозможно сопротивляться, мальчишка - Ткач, причем неслабый такой. На Джонни этот его шарм не действовал, моего фейрэ вообще так просто не возьмешь, сама знаешь. После того…когда …в общем, когда мы остались одни, я еле избавился от «юного супруга». Гетти на меня еще пару месяцев дулась и все спрашивала, когда Нэн-шанна вернется? А что я ей скажу? Мы хорошо с ней замели следы, понятия не имею, как он нас нашел? Юный Нэн происходит из далекого глухого мира-дыры, там они все поголовно чтут древние законы и при этом страшно вежливые. А их Ткачи такой силы, что наш Джес бы плакал от зависти, можешь не сомневаться. Наш же мальчик – младший сын, так что они были на седьмом небе, когда Оберег обратил на него внимание, и, о чудо, взял с собой! Мать Нэна утомила нас благодарностями. Если б не мы, то её сопливый Ткач должен был сам искать себе пристанище, а тут мы, и все проблемы решены! В общем, мальчишка вначале соблазнил Джонни, а уж Джонни уломал меня,- тут Лу не выдержала:  
-И у вас было это? Ну, втроем?- Том кивнул:  
-Было, как не быть? Джонни ведь мной вертел как хотел, сама знаешь, а уж Нэну простой смертный сопротивляться не может. Все, теперь он нас достал, и мы будем втроем, пока ему не наскучит,- Лу осторожно погладила его по руке:  
-Да ладно тебе! Мальчик совершенно честно и искренне пришел тебе обратно предложить руку, сердце и все остальное! А ты еще ломаешься как девственница, Томас! Юноша предлагает скрасить твою старость и согреть постель, грех отказываться,- Том криво улыбнулся:  
-Да уж, согревать постель он умеет неплохо, но…черт, как я без Джонни, а? Если бы не дочка, я бы… сам не знаю. Пришел бы к Натерейн виридиан и попросил бы себе эвтаназию. Знаешь, они ведь делают такое. Если убедишь Целителей-у-корней, что жить тебе незачем, то они кладут тебя в дупло, потом как-то договариваются с Древом, ты засыпаешь и все. Натерейн тебя потихоньку перерабатывает в питательный раствор для дальнейшего использования. Просто, быстро и чисто. Так вот, я хотел отдать Тори или Аргавейн на воспитание, а сам… но потом передумал, прогнал этого и решил вместе с ней вернуться на Землю. Тем более, что Джонни говорил, что мне хорошо бы вернуться на Землю, когда его не станет. Он, конечно, хотел, чтоб мы вернулись все трое… но мне было тяжело с Нэном без него, вот я и дал ему развод. Но упрямый мальчишка меня снова нашел, видимо, так наверху решили. Кто мы такие, Лу, чтобы спорить с тамошними решениями?- Тут он произнес ритуальную «хвалу Матери», попрощался и пошел спать.  
Лу еще немного посидела, переваривая услышнное, а потом решила перед сном проведать Гетти. Её комната находилась рядом со спальней, Лу быстро убедилась, что девочка спит, а потом сдалась неуемному любопытству и решила, что немного послушает, что творится в соседней комнате. Там шел тихий, но оживленный разговор на лаугнин. Лу, в который раз, разозлилась, что у этого языка сотни диалектов, которые порой довольно сильно отличаются от земного «языка фейрэ». Она понимала только отдельные слова, но выходило, что Том убеждает юношу, что ему не следовало приходить. Тот возражает, что как раз наоборот. Разговор сопровождали странные звуки, будто один из них пытается то ли сам выбраться из постели, то ли столкнуть другого на пол. В конце концов, они затихли, а потом она услышала, как кровать тихо скрипнула. Потом Том сказал что-то вроде, сдаюсь, ты и мертвого уговоришь. Мальчишка тихо засмеялся в ответ. Лу решила, что хорошенького понемножку и хотела уйти, как дверь открылась, и на пороге появился хмурый, нарочито сонный Том, завернутый в одеяло. Он недружелюбно посмотрел на неё и спросил шепотом:  
-Ты тут что? Подслушивала? Лу, да брось ты!- Лу открыла рот, но передумала и промолчала:  
-Иди спать, Гетти вон уже десятый сон видит. У нас с ним все нормально, сейчас исполним супружеский долг, а потом сразу баиньки!- Лу почувствовала, как неудержимо краснеет, но нашла в себе силы ответить:  
-Уже до супружеского долга дело дошло? Ты решил-таки сдаться на милость судьбе?- Том вытащил руку из-под одеяла и легонько толкнул её по направлению к лестнице:  
-Луиза, любопытство кошку сгубило. У тебя есть свой собственный муж, он, наверное, соскучился, - Лу поняла намек, пожелала спокойной ночи и ретировалась.  
Утром Лу, как обычно, проснулась в 7.30 и решила приготовить праздничный завтрак. На кухне её встретил сонный Том. Она оценила его утреннюю помятость и спросила как бы между прочим:  
-Ну что, укатали сивку крутые горки?- В ответ он неопределенно кивнул и сделал большой глоток кофе. Лу протиснулась к чайнику, Том вздохнул и сел на табурет с кружкой. Они немного помолчали, и Лу не выдержала:  
-Как молодой муж? Спит еще? Конечно, он устал,- тут Том поднял на неё глаза и сказал с пугающим спокойствием:  
-Если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, прости, но мы серьезно поссоримся,- и продолжил пить кофе. Лу благоразумно замолчала.  
Через полчаса тяжелого молчания в кухню пришел упомянутый супруг. Он мгновенно оценил обстановку и попытался ретироваться, но Том пригвоздил его взглядом и спросил что-то на лаугнин, тот в ответ пожал плечами. Тогда том покачал головой и добавил что-то уже гораздо мягче, фейрэ кивнул и вышел из кухни.  
Лу не выдержала:  
-Том, ты его шанна называл? Если не ошибаюсь, это значит «благодать»? Не слишком хорошо знаю «внешний лаугнин», так что расскажи, что это значит? Что-то вроде милый?- Том в ответ закатил глаза:  
-Это не совсем «милый», это что-то типа «подарок, который приносит удачу» или что-то в таком духе. Вот когда Гетти называет Джонни томи-шанна, она имеет в виду «самый любимый папа» или что-то вроде этого. И мое божеское наказание она зовет Нэн-шанна, то есть вроде как «самый любимый Нэн». Вобшем, я тоже не слишком хорошо могу тебе перевести на английский все эти оттенки с лаугнин. Черт, на Земле уже это слово не используют?- Лу хмыкнула:  
-Местные фейрэ довольно неплохо замаскировались под людей, Томас. Так что многие слова из «старого языка» уже не в ходу. Кстати, вы говорили на каком-то диалекте? Я крайне плохо поняла суть разговора, он вроде как пришел узнать, когда ты вернешься? Так переживает? Или не может без тебя спать? А ты его вроде как мягко так отправил досыпать, мол, милый, ты устал с дороги? Том, ты тут мне не строй из себя железного Томаса, небось, сам скучал по мальчишке? Изображал вчера равнодушие, вещал, что мальчишка для тебя чуть ли не обуза, а сегодня уже «милый, иди в кроватку»? - Том закрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, потом открыл глаза и в упор посмотрел на неё:  
-Лу, я понимаю, что тебе жалко мальчика, что он шел сюда, пять пар железных башмаков истоптал, пять каменных хлебов изглодал, но пойми меня правильно. Да, я принял блудного мужа обратно, но я не знаю, как это все будет работать без моего фейрэ. Гетти будет на седьмом небе, ведь Нэн-шанна ей позволяет все что угодно и в лепешку расшибется, чтоб ей было хорошо. Балует он её жутко, у нас с Джонни был более строгий стиль воспитания, сама понимаешь. И нечего тут криво улыбаться, Луиза!- Лу улыбнулась во весь рот, и вылила яйца на сковороду. Том тем временем допил кофе, потом сказал в пространство:  
-Ладно, пойду, проведаю мальчишку, - и покинул кухню. Лу дожарила омлет, и тут появились сонный Эйза и бодрый как воробей Кевин, вслед за Кевином на кухню явилась Гетти, которая с порога попросила какао.  
Лу выдохнула с облегчением: в таком ритме она могла жить. Гетти болтала, таскала кусочки с тарелки Кевина, Эйза как обычно витал в облаках. К концу завтрака подошел бодрый Колин, налил себе кофе и предложил вымыть посуду.  
К девяти утра семейство Гринвуд было готово на подвиги. Через полчаса к ним присоединился несколько смущеный Нэн, на которого сразу же напала соскучившаяся Гетти. Когда смурной Том спустился в гостиную, то общество оживленно спорило, что лучше - поехать за город кататься на снегоходах или же сделать сюрприз Джеффи, зайдя к нему в гости без предупреждения. Том тихонько присел в кресло у камина, Лу сразу заметила, что Нэн сразу же потерял интерес к беседе. Гетти спрыгнула с его колен и переместилась к отцу в кресло. Они немного пошептались, потом девочка вернулась к Нэну и стянула его на пол. В ответ фейрэ начал щекотать девочку, она принялась смеяться, и Лу заметила на лице Тома рассеянную улыбку. Она в который раз невольно задала себе вопрос, чем же закончится эта мыльная опера?

**Глава 5. Суета сует и помолвка.**

После длительных дебатов решили, что «круто было бы нагрянуть к Джеффи!» Том с Нэном попытались уклониться от поездки, но Гетти быстро решила эту проблему. Она взяла штурмом Нэна, и вдвоем они посмотрели на Тома такими большими жалобными глазами, что ему оставалось только сдаться. Таким образом, семейство собралось, кое-как забралось в джип и отбыло в обитель влюбленных.  
Влюбленные явно не ожидали гостей, так открывать им вышел Мори в одних драных джинсах. Он увидел семью Гринвуд в полном составе, и смутился. Лу не уставала удивляться, как хорошо воспитаны юные фейрэ, и тому, как легко их смутить. Вот и сейчас Мори залился румянцем и поспешил ретироваться.  
Вслед за ним появился оживленый Джеффи и сказал:  
-О, семейство приехало осуществить контроль и надзор? Ладно, заходите, холоду уже напустили, - развернулся на каблуках и ушел в гостиную.  
В гостиной их уже ждали полностью одетые и немного напряженные фейрэ. Шони увидела Лу и тут же, извинившись, покинула комнату. Лу пожала плечами. Гетти слезла с рук Нэна и убежала на кухню вслед за Шони. Лу немного подумала, и решила присоединиться к девочкам на кухне, оставив мужчин вести мужские разговоры.  
Шони вовсю хлопотала, собирая нехитрое угощение, Лу предложила ей помочь, и вот уже вскоре заваривала чай из каких-то хитрых «эльфийских трав». Запах из банки с травяным чаем шел просто одуряющий. Гетти сидела с ногами в плетеном кресле и рассказывала все новости, которые могла вспомнить. На середине кухни возлежал чрезвычайно упитанный серый кот и внимательно наблюдал за каждым движением Шони. Гетти искоса поглядывала на него, но погладить пока не решалась.  
Через какое-то время на кухню просочился подозрительно тихий Нэн. При виде него кот упал на спину и все видом показал, что Нэн просто обязан все бросить и немедленно чесать живот их величеству. Естественно, что Нэн сел на пол и принялся увлеченно возиться с котом, приговаривая что-то на лаугнин. Судя по тем словам, что поняла лу, это были обычные «ути, какие мы мягкие, какие толстые» и остальное в том же духе. Гетти наблюдала за возней со смесью зависти и восхищения, потом не выдержала, спустилась на пол и осторожно присела рядом. Они с Нэном перекинулись парой фраз, которых Лу не поняла, после чего девочка тихонько погладила кота по голове. Тот принял ласку с небрежной благосклонностью истинного аристократа.  
Наконец Шони собрала угощение и понесла поднос в гостиную. Лу приоткрыла чайник и вдохнула незнакомый сладкий и одновременно свежий запах настоя. Нэн задумчиво гладил кота и смотрел куда-то вдаль. Естественно, что Лу должна была его немножечко попытать:  
-Нэн, как у тебя дела? Какой-то ты смурной, - Нэн с грохотом упал с небес на землю и несколько секунд непонимающе моргал. Потом он пришел в себя и ответил уклончиво:  
-Все хорошо, мы потихоньку учимся снова жить все вместе. Томасу очень сложно, ведь без Джоннаха-Шарин мы с ним еще ни разу не были вместе... По-настоящему,- после этих слов фейрэ покраснел и уставился в пол. Лу поняла, что дальнейшие расспросы никуда её не приведут. Поэтому она поставила на поднос приготовленные чашки с ложками и попросила Нэна прихватить с собой чайник.  
В этот самый момент в комнату вбежала запыхавшаяся Гетти и сказала, что их уже ждут, что все ужасно хотят пить и вообще. Таким образом, неуютный разговор закончился к обоюдному облегчению. Нэн подхватил девочку на руки, сказал что-то на лаугнин, Гетти радостно засмеялась, и они покинули кухню. Лу осторожно взяла тяжелый чайник и последовала за ними.  
В гостиной Лу встретило торжественное общество. В центре композиции сидели сын и его возлюбленные, причем Шони сидела на софе, а оба юноши устроились на подушках у её ног. Младшие дети просто и без затей валялись на подушках прямо на ковре, Колин сидел на одном из двух стульев, на втором сидела веселая Гетти и болтала ногами. Рядом с ней расположился Нэн с нарочито-нейтральным лицом. Том сидел немного в стороне, откинувшись на стену и полуприкрыв глаза. Лу отлично помнила, что таким был томов способ избежать неудобных разговоров или любых других неприятностей - прикинуться смертельно вымотанным. И он всегда работал, вот и сейчас Нэн искоса кидал на него встревоженные взгляды.  
Лу поставила чайник на стол и сказала как бы между прочим:  
-Думаю, что пора выпить чаю, - и беспечно улыбаясь, налила себе чашку. Её слова разморозили остальных, они сразу же задвигались, стали наливать чаю, Гетти загребла сразу три куска кекса и теперь ела их одновременно, вся её одежда была усыпана крошками. Нэн осторожно маневрировал с тарелкой пирога и двумя чашками, пока не оказался рядом с Томом. Тот открыл глаза и улыбнулся немного беспомощно, вроде « ну что ты будешь делать?!» Лу подумала, что Нэн с радостью кормил бы Тома с ложечки и всячески опекал его как настоящая наседка. Чем её старый друг заслужил такое безусловное обожание со стороны парня моложе на четверть века, одному богу известно. В голову почему-то пришел тот день, когда миру рассказали, что Том-и-Джонни-из-Молчания пропали без вести.  
Восемь лет назад, когда трое оставшихся музыкантов «Радиомолчания» сообщили, что «лидер группы Томас Йорк и гитарист Джонатан Гринвуд пропали без вести во время путешествия на Оркнейские острова», эта новость стала настоящей бомбой. Толпы скорбящих фанатов, бесконечные статьи о «величайших рок-музыкантах», «гениальном мультиинструменталисте», «господь забирает лучших», « не забудем никогда» и прочая, прочая, прочая.  
Не обошлось и без традиционных плясок на костях. Ушлые журналисты узнали адрес квартиры в Воксхолл-парке, а также то, что последние десять лет Йорк и Гринвуд жили там вместе. Естественно, что из этого сразу же сделали «горячую сенсацию». Фантазия у журналистов оказалось бурной, так что на авансцену вышли соседи, которые рассказывали волнующие подробности частной жизни «самой знаменитой гей-пары британской рок-сцены». При этом никого не смущало, что упомянутые персоны, скорей всего, мертвы.  
Читать подобные статьи было крайне неприятно, более того, около дома Гринвудов дежурили жадные до сенсаций журналисты и папарацци. Так что даже выйти в магазин стало проблематично.  
Но, в конце концов, все успокоились: фанаты перестали носить цветы и свечи в Воксхолл-парк к вящему облегчению консьержек, а журналисты устали искать жареные факты и «горяченькие» фото. Полиция для порядка поискала «безголовых знаменитостей», но через полгода потихоньку оставила эту затею в виду полной бесперспективности затеи. Официально дело об «исчезновении Йорка и Гринвуда» не закрывали, но на деле никто их уже не искал. А когда фейрэ официально вышли из тени, то, видимо, именно они намекнули полиции, что искать пропавших музыкантов не нужно. Тем и кончилось.  
До сих пор Лу больше всего настораживало то, что охотник пропал из вида. После того, как фейрэ отвезли его домой, он как будто сквозь землю провалился. Фейрэ явно потеряли к нему интерес, для Стражи он стал бесполезен, родных у него не осталось. Так что охотник, казалось, тихо «растворился в межзвездном пространстве», как любил говорить Эйза, обожавший старинную научную фантастику. И вот именно сегодня, при виде этих забавных семейных сценок, к Лу пришла мысль, что зря они благополучно позабыли Стража Клейборна… Она еще раз обвела взглядом гостиную и задвинула гнетущие мысли на задворки.  
Нэн каким-то шпионским образом подкрался вплотную к Тому с тарелкой пирога и кружкой чая. Он поставил приборы на пол и тихонько заговорил с Томом, тот медленно открыл глаза и кивнул, фейрэ осторожно подал ему дымящуюся кружку и поднес тарелку. Том посмотрел на него со смесью умиления и тревоги, взял чашку, сделал глоток, вздохнул и отломил себе кусочек пирога. Нэн расцвел облегченной улыбкой, так что Лу про себя подумала «один - ноль». Гетти доела свои кексы, отряхнула крошки, спрыгнула со стула и присоединилась к... отцам? Лу не слишком хорошо представляла себе, кем является молодой фейрэ для девочки. Приемным отцом, старшим братом или просто хранителем? Надо будет при случае выспросить у Нэна подробности,- подумала она. Он точно не сможет противиться грамотному проведенному допросу.  
С этими мыслями Лу доела вкуснейший пирог с какими-то экзотическими фруктами, напоминающими одновременно малину и чернику, но наверняка не являющимися ни тем, ни другим. Фейрэ каким-то образом наладили импорт продуктов с Изнанки на Землю. Хотя людей выпускали неохотно, да и сами люди пока не рвались в «эльфийские земли». Кого-то пугала неизбежная трансформация, кого-то коробил уклад жизни фейрэ. Так что Канада стала форпостом «дружбы с фейрэ». Вначале «эльфы» пытались заменить «фейрэ» на правильное «туатан»/множественное число «туата» c ударением на второй слог. Но правильное имя их народа так и не прижилось. Тогда фейрэ просто махнули рукой, и оставили все как есть, решив, что «хоть горшком назови, только в печь не сажай».  
Общество уже наелось, напилось и даже успело немного заскучать. Так что Гетти сбегала на кухню и обманом завлекла в гостиную кота, которого теперь гладила и тихонько рассказывала что-то на лаугнин. Лу в тысячный раз пожалела, что так и не удосужилась научиться разговорному «эльфийскому».  
Она посмотрела на хозяев дома, они шептались о чем-то, потом Шони села очень прямо, приосанилась и сказала официальным тоном:  
-Перед лицом нашей семьи и друзей мы, Шоннет Алавьен, Морвенн Тагален и Джеффри Альберт, объявляем о желании вступить в тройной союз. Обряд объединения решено провести в десятый день января года 2023 по земному счету. Если кто-то из вас хочет возразить нам, то скажите сейчас или молчите до конца времен, - Лу догадалась, что девушка произносит «переводной вариант» ритуальных фраз.  
Наверняка в оригинале это звучало менее дурацки. И тут Лу поняла, что нервничает, очень сильно нервничает. Она искоса посмотрела на мужа, тот сидел с видом человека, которого только что треснули по затылку мягкой колотушкой. Очевидно, что он тоже только сейчас осознал, что старший сын женится... выходит замуж… черт его знает, что он делает! Младшие сыновья не особенно удивились, только Эйза саркастично хмыкнул, а Кевин картинно закатил глаза. Гетти тут же внесла свежую струю в беседу, она засмеялась и сказала радостно:  
-Ой, а Шони теперь будет главная, а вы её будете слушаться, да? Вот здорово, правда? Девочки умнее мальчиков, правда, томи?- Том ухмыльнулся:  
-А как же твой томи Джонна? – Гетти даже не поморщилась:  
-Томи-шанна был самый умный! И ты тоже, но немножко глупый, зачем ты Нэн-шанна обижал?- Тут Том немного сконфузился, но его выручила Гетти:  
-Томи, не бойся, ты же помирился с ним?- Том кивнул, и продолжила:  
-Теперь ты тоже умный!- Она забралась к нему на колени и крепко обняла за шею.  
Лу помассировала виски, откашлялась и сказала почти спокойно:  
-Ну, что же, добро пожаловать в семью, дорогие Шони и Мори!- Она нашла глазами Колина, который широко улыбнулся и кивнул. Щеки Шони покрыл нежный румянец, а оба юноши с облегчением выдохнули. Джеффи заговорил первым:  
-Ну, вот и славненько! Тогда давайте праздновать! Я сейчас принесу «праздничное питье»!- И убежал из комнаты. Через мгновение он вернулся с бутылью синего стекла, вытащил пробку, и по комнате разлился аромат сидра «эльфийского изготовления». Лу подумала, что сидр наверняка импортный, ведь пахнет он чем-то неуловимо нездешним.  
Джеффри разлил напиток по кружкам, раздал гостям, Гетти понюхала свою чашку, чихнула и объявила, что «пойло противное». Том чуть не поперхнулся, а Нэн быстро сказал ей что-то на ухо. Девочка смутилась и добавила тихо: «Томи-шанна всегда так говорил про эту штуку. Я её тоже не люблю». Повисла неловкая пауза. Тишину нарушил Том: «Цветочек, отдай кружку Джеффи, ладно? Он тебе нальет чая, правда?» Джеффи кивнул, поставил чашку на столик, налил чая в другую посуду и протянул Гетти. Та вежливо поблагодарила и отхлебнула глоток. Колин улыбнулся и постучал ложечкой по своей чашке, призывая к вниманию:  
-Предлагаю выпить праздничного питья за наших женихов и невесту!- Все заулыбались, отсалютовали друг другу бокалами и выпили за счастливых нареченных.


	9. Часть II. Зеркало. Главы 6,7,8

**Глава 6. Каждый охотник желает знать.**

Вернувшись домой, семейство разбрелось по своим делам: Колин ушел в репетиционную, Эйза поднялся к себе мастерить очередную замысловатую безделушку, Кевин засел за «дверь в лето», а Лу решила все-таки допросить Нэна. Она улучила момент, когда Том ушел укладывать спать Гетти, а фейрэ сидел на кухне в обнимку с Шариком, упитанным и чрезвычайно снисходительным к глупым двуногим котом. Джеффи сдал Шарика напрокат Гетти, которая с первого взгляда влюбилась в него. Кот принял переезд с философским спокойствием существа, знающего нечто, недоступное простым смертным. Он обосновался в корзине, выложенной стеганым одеялом, но милостиво разрешил брать себя на руки и теперь принимал вечернюю порцию ласки.  
Лу про себя улыбнулась, услышав, как фейрэ что-то напевает вполголоса, ритмично почесывая кота то за правым, то за левым ухом. Шарик отвечал громким мурлыканьем. Тут Нэн заметил её и одарил смущенной улыбкой:  
-Лу, ты снова пришла допросить меня? Томас предупреждал, что это случится еще не раз, - она кивнула и уселась на софу с кружкой морса. Они посидели немного молча под уютное мурлыканье Шарика, потом Лу вымыла пустую кружку и спросила:  
-Кстати, а почему тебя называют Нэн? Ведь сокращение от «Нариннэн» будет «Нари», или я ошибаюсь?- Фейрэ пожал плечами:  
-Джоннах сказал, что «Нари» похоже на какое-то гномское имя, а я - «юный эльф». Вот он и придумал звать меня Нэн, сказал, что подходяще звучит,- Лу хмыкнула, шуточка вполне в духе Джонни, его язвительное чувство юмора часто ставило непривычных людей в тупик.  
Когда-нибудь, - подумала она,- я напишу книжку про Джонни, Тома, про этого вот юного белобрысого эльфа и про неугомонную девочку по имени Агатейн. В общем, «подлинную историю Джонатана Гринвуда». Но это будет еще не скоро, так, что пока она решила еще немного «попытать» фейрэ, раз уж выдалась возможность:  
-А как ты его звал? Все время полным именем? Странно как-то,- Нэн задумчиво улыбнулся, рассеянно поглаживая кота:  
-Нет, я звал его Джонна, так сокращают его имя на Элейн-Махе. А почему ты спрашиваешь?- Лу почувствовала какое-то странное смущение, словно она лезет туда, куда не просят. Очень неприятное чувство, будто бы ты со свадьбы попала сразу на похороны, на тебе розовое платье, дурацкая шляпка и букет невесты в руках. Поэтому она решила свернуть беседу, пожелала Нэну спокойной ночи и ретировалась в спальню.  
Колин спал сном праведника, поэтому Лу снова спустилась вниз и приняла быстрый душ. Ей немного полегчало, по крайней мере, неуютное чувство ушло, поэтому она надела пижаму и улеглась Колину под бок. Тот сонно заворочался, потом перевернулся и обнял жену. Лу сразу же стало теплей на душе, все-таки Колин был все эти чертовы девять лет её «тихой гаванью». Он согласился перебраться в Канаду, и вообще был образцом «принятия и ободрения», как любил говорить умник Джеффи. Чем Лу заслужила такое отношение, оставалось загадкой. С этими мыслями она мягко соскользнула в сон.  
Утром бодрая и громкая как жаворонок Гетти забралась в постель к тому и потребовала идти играть в снежки. Том немного подумал и предложил ей пойти играть с Нэн-шанна, тот наверняка давно не играл и очень хочет составить ей компанию. Девочка энергично кивнула и принялась тормошить последнего. Нэн с неохотой выбрался из-под одеяла и сдался на милость победительницы, напоследок кинув на Тома испепеляющий взгляд. В ответ Том улыбнулся триумфально и снова задремал. Вскоре он незаметно провалился в крепкий сон и очутился в знакомом месте - мир Элейн-Митрадрен, селение Шарак-Тарел. Он стоял посреди кухни и без особого успеха старался вспомнить, какого черта он здесь делает? Том огляделся: знакомые зеленые занавески, рамы, крашеные в бледно-лиловый (идея Нэна), стол и основательные стулья из местного «дуба», домотканые полосатые дорожки на полу (подарок одной из соседок). Джонни шутил, что эти дорожки импортируют прямиком из Икеи. Странное чувство, что за ним пристально наблюдают, не отпускало ни на минуту. Живя рядом с фейрэ, Том научился «управлять» своими снами. Вот и сейчас он резко обернулся и увидел охотника Клейборна. Тот насмешливо отсалютовал Тому и вышел из комнаты. Том кинулся вслед за ним. Охотник остановился у живой изгороди и пристально наблюдал за Гетти, которая гонялась за Нэном. Том решительно подошел к охотнику, и Клейборн просто исчез, будто его и не было. Гетти и Нэн, как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжали играть в догонялки. Том подумал, странно, где же Джонни?  
С этой мыслью он проснулся, и сразу же стал одеваться. Его не отпускало чувство, что сон был неспроста. На кухне он встретил расслабленную Лу с чашкой какао. Колин и дети уехали с утра пораньше в магазин, поэтому мать семейства могла уделить время себе. Том улыбнулся ей и устроился рядом, они не спеша объелись творожным кексом. Потом Лу встала, чтоб вымыть кружку, Том спросил её как бы между прочим:  
-Кстати, давно хотел спросить: Клейборн не появлялся поблизости?- Лу поставила кружку в сушилку и обернулась:  
-Как тебе сказать... К нам он не приходил, но я видела в городе его машину, если он до сих пор ездит на синем фиате. Не знаю, что он здесь делает. Наверняка, местные фейрэ в курсе, - Том кивнул и продолжил её мысль:  
-Конечно, они просто не хотят отягощать лишенного пути ненужными расспросами, такие гуманисты, что ты!- Лу притворно - серьезно кивнула:  
-Скорей всего, им просто наплевать на Клейборна. Зачем бояться беззубую гадюку, правда?- Том пожал плечами:  
-Знаешь, сегодня я видел его во сне. Терзают смутные сомнения, что это неспроста. За все время, что я жил с туата, меня научила жизнь, что снам стоит доверять,- Лу покачала головой:  
-Знаешь, друг мой, ты очень сильно изменился, я просто не знаю, чего ожидать от тебя, - в ответ Том улыбнулся как чеширский кот:  
-Как обычно: всего, чего угодно.  
Тут в комнату вошла Гетти, тащившая на буксире сконфуженного Нэна. Она заявила, что хочет идти играть в снегу, но Нэн-шанна говорит, что надо сначала спросить томи. Может быть, томи тоже пойдет с ними? Тут Гетти заметила Лу и великодушно пригласила её тоже. Лу с улыбкой отказалась, сославшись на то, что немного занята.  
Наконец семейство Тома покинуло особняк, укутавшись по самые глаза. Лу лично проследила, чтоб Нэн оделся подобающе погоде, заставив его надеть старую шапку Джеффи и толстый шарф. Том смотрел на него с мягкой полуулыбкой, так что Лу руку дала бы на отсечение, что дела у этих двоих «пошли на лад». Гетти не выдержала и сказала, что ей уже жарко.  
Поле за домом Гринвудов было усыпано белым пухлым снегом, словно на старинных рождественских открытках. Том стоял у края и смотрел, как его дочь и... молодой муж носятся друг за другом как пара щенков. Гетти наконец-то была по-настоящему счастлива, она заливалась смехом и кричала на лаугнин, что «сейчас сделает из Нэна-шанна снежного духа». Нэн с радостью подыгрывал девочке, и все его пальто было уже залеплено снегом.  
В этот самый момент Том буквально спиной почуял, что они не одни. Он медленно обернулся и увидел Стража Клейборна собственной персоной. Прошедшие девять лет плохо отразились на нем, охотник выглядел как брошенный дом, в подвале которого живут крысы, а на чердаке гнездятся летучие мыши. Охотник посмотрел на Тома в упор тяжелым взглядом и спросил тоном смертельно усталого человека:  
-Что, Йорк, фейрэ подлатали твой кривой глаз?- Том почувствовал, как в нем поднимается давно забытая злость и горечь, но смог сдержать эмоции:  
-Что, Клейборн, потрепала тебя жизнь? Весь свой лоск потерял, выглядишь как бродячий пес, - охотник криво улыбнулся:  
-Туше! Вижу, что ты не потерял своего знаменитого остроумия. Кстати, кто эти двое милых деток, которые играют в догонялки?- Том пожал плечами:  
-Ах, эти? Всего лишь мой второй муж и дочь, - охотник саркастично поднял бровь:  
-Вот как? А где же твой первый муж? Оберег постарел, и ты нашел ему замену помоложе?- Том титаническим усилием подавил желание разбить самодовольно улыбающийся рот:  
-Мой первый муж умер полгода назад, как раз благодаря тому, что ты отравил его десять лет назад,- охотник покачал головой:  
-В отместку вы превратили мою жизнь в ад на земле, так что мы квиты, Йорк, как думаешь? Жизнь за жизнь, которая хуже смерти,- Том улыбнулся:  
-Ты впадаешь в патетику, Страж Клейборн,- в ответ охотник хмыкнул:  
-Не мог удержать, знаешь ли. И я уже не Страж, я простой неудачник в бегах,- Том спросил:  
-Чего ты хочешь от меня? Месть была бы слишком банальной, не так ли?- Охотник на мгновение отвернулся, потом посмотрел ему прямо в глаза:  
-Я хочу возвращения пути, думаю, что именно ты, твоя дочь и муж сможете мне его дать,- спокойно сказал Клейборн. Том удивленно посмотрел на него:  
-Да? И как же мы это сделаем? Ведь на земле нет Оберега, сам знаешь. Больше того, тебя не выпустят отсюда,- охотник сказал:  
-Тебя ведь мучит чувство вины, правда, Йорк? Пока вы путешествовали и наслаждались славой и поклонением, пока ты нашел себе молодого мужа и как-то исхитрился заполучить дочку, я перебивался с хлеба на воду во всех смыслах. Так что ты должен помочь мне, не думаешь?- Том хотел разозлиться, накричать на Клейборна, сказать ему что-то гадкое, задеть за живое, смертельно обидеть... Но вместо этого он чувствовал лишь бесконечную усталость:  
-Я ничего не должен тебе, Натаниэль Джеймс Клейборн. Ты сам выбрал то, что имеешь, когда убивал Джоннаха-Шарин тар Элейн-Маха. Прости за патетику, но надо было десять раз подумать, прежде чем дать «оборотную» сыворотку туатану из Внешних пределов. Может быть, ты думал тогда и веришь сейчас, что тебе все сойдет с рук? Что ты уже достаточно натерпелся? Так вот, я не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего, ответ окончательный. Прости, мне пора идти. Дочка уже набегалась и замерзла, - он повернулся к охотнику спиной, но тот схватил его за плечо и резко повернул, так что они были лицом к лицу:  
-С какой бы радостью я сейчас во второй раз убил твоего ненаглядного Оберега! Но я поступлю еще лучше: я расскажу всем настоящую историю Джоннаха-Шарин и Томаса-виридани. Как думаешь, движению «Земля для людей» понравится? Или твои дружки-фейрэ защитят вас?! Куда ты спрячешься, когда за тобой по пятам идет стая гончих собак?! Куда ты спрячешь своих Гринвудов или ненаглядную дочурку?!- Том увидел в глазах охотника белую пелену ярости и подумал, что о Гетти и Нэне позаботится Лу. Но тут появился Нэн, и ситуация изменилась. Клейборн резко отпустил Тома, так что он мешком рухнул на снег. К нему тут же подбежала Гетти и принялась помогать встать.  
Нэн стоял перед охотником как тот самый «снежный дух» из рассказов туата. Гетти с большим успехом залепила почти всю его спину снегом. Но судя по лицу Клейборна, настроен юный Ткач был более, чем серьезно. Когда Нэн заговорил, Том вздрогнул от неожиданности:  
-Что тебе нужно, Страж Клейборн?- Охотник пошатнулся, словно его толкнули в грудь, но устоял и сказал ядовито:  
-О, молодой муж явился. Тоже хочешь сломать мне нос?- И тут Нэн сломался, он сгреб охотника за воротник пальто и встряхнул, как следует. Том в очередной раз удивился, откуда в спокойном и довольно мягком фейрэ все это? Он все-таки поднялся на ноги, подхватил дочь на руки и теперь просто стоял рядом, четко понимая, что лучше не вмешиваться. Гетти как будто почувствовала его настроение и тихо сидела, обняв его за шею и закрыв глаза.  
Нэн чувствовал неотвратимое желание сломать охотника как ненужную вещь. Он точно знал, что этот человек вернется и сделает все, чтобы добиться своего. Будь проклята этика Ткущих, будь прокляты их прекраснодушные правила, которые въелись в его плоть и кровь! Если бы не проклятые правила, он бы с радостью «подправил» мозги Клейборна, так чтоб он забыл думать про их семью. Нэн чувствовал себя как лавина, которая ждет одного-единственного громкого звука, чтобы ринуться вниз, сметая все на своем пути. Будь Клейборн не столь самоуверен, он бы ушел подобру-поздорову. Но Нэн просто кожей ощущал, что охотник уверен, что ему ничего не будет. И это стало последней каплей:  
-Ты ведь знаешь, на что способны Ткущие, если кто-то угрожает их близким?- Охотник поморщился:  
-Да ладно тебе, малыш. Ты же не серьезно! Тут территория людей, хотя вашему племени и дали сейчас много воли. Меня не трогают даже эти ваши из Совета кланов, хоть и дали понять, что не одобряют мое поведение. Поэтому, милый мой юный Ткач, забирай муженька с деточкой и иди, откуда пришел,- Нэн почувствовал, как внутри закипает ледяная ярость:  
-Зря ты пришел сюда, бывший Страж Клейборн, очень зря,- он сконцентрировался и увидел, как лицо охотника исказила гримаса боли, он буквально сорвал с себя шапку и яростно раздирал волосы на затылке. Нэн добавил еще немного, и глаза Клейборна налились кровью... И тут он услышал голос Томаса:  
-Нариннэн Лориэл, остановись немедленно! Ты не имеешь права судить его!- Фейрэ обернулся: лицо Томаса выражало твердую решимость остановить его любой ценой. И Нэн действительно немного пришел в себя. Он посмотрел на испуганную девочку, потом на мертвенно-бледного охотника, лоб которого покрывал пот, и понял, что вот-вот сотворит нечто непоправимое. И он отпустил Клейборна, просто потому, что понял с кристальной ясностью: Томас и Гетти снова исчезнут. Нэн почему-то знал, что в этот раз навсегда. Он закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, то сказал медленно:  
-Я отпускаю тебя, охотник, - Клейборн несколько раз судорожно вздохнул, потом зашелся в приступе надсадного кашля.  
Нэн отвернулся и присоединился к Томасу и Гетти, девочка перелезла к нему на руки и крепко обняла. Супруг же взял его за руку и повел домой **.**

**Глава 7. Алая ярость зари высоко над морем пылает.**

Натаниэль был не из тех, кто быстро сдается. После того ужаса, который он пережил по милости ручного Ткача Йорка, ему хотелось только одного: раз и навсегда избавиться от всей семейки разом. Хотя нет, он ведь не чудовище. Девчонка останется жить. А вот Йорк и этот его Нариннэн угрожали не только ему, но и остальным людям. Кто его знает, на что на самом деле способен Ткач с Изнанки? Они там все наверняка считают людей недоделанными.  
Еще Натаниэль жалел, что дал Гринвуду сыворотку, надо было придумать что-то попроще. Можно ведь было устроить «несчастный случай», но что сделано, того не вернешь. Наверное, кто-то назвал бы его чудовищем, хладнокровным убийцей, но...  
Прошедшие девять лет были настоящим адом, у него отняли все: работу, деньги, друзей, положение в обществе, даже родные отвернулись от бывшего Стража. Он перебивался случайными заработками, жил на пособие, переезжал из одной дыры в другую. И все это время думал, что сделает, когда встретит Йорка или Гринвуда.  
Сегодня он потерял контроль над собой, спровоцировал мальчишку и заработал неслабые проблемы. Голова до сих пор гудела как церковный колокол, и мысли путались как дряная шерсть.  
Еще охотника занимала проблема девчонки. Если она была родной дочерью Йорка, тогда кто её мать? Или девочка - оваэрти-натерейн, «дитя-из-дерева»? Натаниэль читал о подобных существах, которые все девять месяцев росли в буквальном смысле в дуплах гигантского материнского древа. Что еще раз подтверждает, что фейрэ по сути своей противны самим законам мироздания.  
Нынешняя молодежь с восторгом приняла весть, что «фейрэ среди нас», еще бы! Они вышли из тени, принесли с собой «мешочек с чудесами», и все сразу же забыли, как еще век назад выжигали нелюдей каленым железом.  
Мало кто знал, зачем Натаниэль хотел убить Гринвуда. Он хорошо помнил, как именно люди заставили уйти большую часть кланов фэйрэ. Они начали устраивать ловушки для Оберегов, да такие, что фейрэ не могли напрямую обвинить в этом Стражу. В конце концов, когда примерно пять или шесть Оберегов по всему миру покинули земную юдоль печали, фейрэ пришли в Совет стражей, чтобы заключить договор с людьми. Тут уж люди не оплошали, они поставили условие, что все кланы фейрэ, которые не являются человекоподобными, покинут землю. Для остальных фейрэ была установлена квота и определены правила «совместного проживания». И фейрэ капитулировали, они приняли условия людей, согласились на надзор Стражей за оставшимися на Земле и ушли, забрав с собой оставшихся в живых Ткачей и Оберегов. Великий Исход туата, как его называли современные толерантные историки, завершился в 1915 году. Землю покинули большинство банши, кобольдов, троллей, кэлпи, селки и прочей нечисти. Ушли также и Ткачи, опасные манипуляторы и «серые кардиналы», ушли Видящие, умевшие не только пророчествовать, но и читать мысли. Они могли запросто залезть в голову любому и узнать все секреты, даже самые сокровенные. Конечно, фейрэ уверяли, что их Благословенные никогда не делают ничего против воли, что существовал кодекс поведения и тому подобное. Но Стража не очень-то верила таким сказочкам. Сегодня Натаниэль на своей шкуре испытал, как легко Ткач может нарушить свой хваленый кодекс чести.  
Как-то в детстве матушка читала им с сестрами дневники прадеда, Элдреда Митчелла Клейборна, который лично наблюдал за тем, как корабли увозили фейрэ из порта Джиллс-бэй. Он писал, что прямо среди моря главная селки открывала портал, куда уходил корабль за кораблем. Натаниэль иногда думал, что знаменитый Толкин имел родню среди стражей. Потому что его «Властелин колец» совершенно точно был написан на основе записей из архивов Совета стражей. Или старый писака был дружен с самими «эльфами». Никогда охотник не любил слащавую и затянутую «историю с кольцом», хотя и водил в кино на все три фильма своих племянников.  
Так вот больше всего его интересовало, как это Йорка выпустили обратно без мужа. И как он умудрился выжить на мирах фейрэ в течение девяти лет, при этом сохранив здоровье и сравнительно цветущий вид? Клейборн знал из записей деда и прадеда, что там более низкая гравитация, другой состав воздуха, другая пища и прочее. Фейрэ туманно объясняли, что выход и вход на Землю находится на Мире Древа, которое как раз помогает адаптироваться к местным условиям. Описания этого дерева разнились, но все сходились на том, что это уникальная биотехнология. Которую из всех жителей планеты Земля видел и явно испытал на себе только Томас Эдвард Йорк. Натаниэль был уверен, что именно с её помощью он «починил» свой глаз. Беда в том, что фейрэ не выпускали людей с земли. Полеты в космос были детской игрой по сравнению с тем, как легко манипулировали тканью вселенной Привратники. Во время последнего Исхода команда британских военных моряков попыталась захватить хозяйку Морских ворот, но у них ничего не получилось. Селки завели бравых вояк так далеко в море, что спаслись они только чудом. Отряд подобрала рыбацкая шхуна, которая волшебным образом проходила рядом. Половина военных была уверена, что шхуну направили к ним именно селки, которые, в конце концов, сжалились над людьми. Так что хозяйка Ворот так и осталась единственной хранительницей выхода в другие миры.  
Признаться честно, Натаниэля занимала перспектива попутешествовать по мирам фейрэ. Их было бесчисленное множество: миры, откуда произошел тот или иной вид, миры-перекрестки, где встречались и обменивались новостями, наконец, Элейн-Луэллин, Мир Древа, самый загадочный из всех. И он завидовал Йорку, который за эти девять лет посетил не один десяток самых экзотичных мест. Более того, он привез оттуда два сувенира: молодого мужа и маленькую дочку.  
И вот теперь Натаниэль нажил себе нового врага в лице Ткача. Теперь нужно быть крайне осторожным. Сегодня он понял, что ему за малым мозги не поджарили. Голова уже не болела, но чувство, что он чудом избежал участи овоща, не оставляло. Но ему очень повезло, что Ткачи были всего лишь очень хорошими эмпатами. Вот если бы йорк притащил с собой Видящего... Но, к счастью, все Видящие были женщинами, а йорк - геем.  
Том привел свою семью домой и наконец-то смог выдохнуть. Дом был пуст, видимо, Лу ушла куда-то по делам. Они вместе с Нэном уложили спать, и теперь сидели на кухне с чашками. Том сварил себе крепчайшего кофе, как в старые добрые времена: сладкого, густого, с имбирем, корицей, гвоздикой, кардамоном и черным перцем для остроты. Нэн отпил глоток, поморщился и сказал, что не понимает, как люди пьют такое. Себе он сделал травяного чая из «земных трав»: чабреца, душицы, мяты, шалфея и зверобоя. Некоторое время они сидели в молчании, потом том спросил:  
-Ты серьезно собирался превратить Клейборна в овощ?- Нэн отвернулся, отхлебнул чая и ответил:  
-Да,- Том поставил кружку на стол и крепко взял его за руку:  
-Обещай мне, что ты никогда больше так не поступишь. Мы пришли сюда, чтобы жить спокойно, чтобы могла вырасти в мире. Ты не имеешь права совершать неразумные поступки, слышишь меня?- Нэн попытался высвободить руку, но Том ему не позволил, тогда фейрэ сказал медленно:  
-Я обещаю. Но что мы будем делать, когда Клейборн попытается снова разрушить эту твою «мирную жизнь»? А он ведь не успокоится,- Том наконец-то выпустил его руку:  
-Тогда я собственными руками отдам его Совету кланов,- Нэн кивнул, а потом сказал:  
-Томас, я люблю тебя. Только поэтому соглашаюсь с твоим «разумным решением». Но если Клейборн сделает что-то с тобой или Гетти, я за себя не ручаюсь. Думаю, что Джонна согласился бы со мной,- Том покачал головой:  
-Ох, шанна, я все забываю, что ты еще зеленый как молодая трава. Тебе, наверное, скоро станет скучно на земле в компании такого старого зануды, - Нэн отмахнулся с улыбкой:  
-Я - юный горячий туатан, конечно, скоро я найду себе кого-то помоложе, как же еще!- Том включился в игру:  
-О да, ты же еще прекрасен как утренняя звезда, весь мир лежит у твоих ног! Меня просто-напросто затопчут толпы поклонников, жаждущих твоего драгоценного внимания!- Нэн хмыкнул:  
-Как это говорят люди? Ты — старый придурок, но я все равно тебя не брошу, потому что я хороший? - Тут Том не выдержал и громко рассмеялся:  
-Хорошо, ты тогда - молодой придурок, и мы с тобой в одной лодке. Да, и еще, не бойся, шанна, не произойдет ничего, что не должно произойти,- Нэн кивнул и лукаво улыбнулся:  
-Пока мы одни, а спит, не заняться ли нам чем-нибудь интересным?- Том притворился, что думает:  
-Ну, не знаю, в шахматы ты не играешь, чем же еще нам заняться?- Нэн поднял бровь:  
-Мы можем... Как это называется? О, пообжиматься на кушетке! Что думаешь?- Том улыбнулся:  
-А если вернутся хозяева дома?- Нэн было так просто не обескуражить:  
-Тогда мы можем пообжиматься на кровати! И еще стоит найти нам другой дом, чтобы никто не мог помешать делать, что вздумается,- он встал и протянул руку:  
-Чего же ты ждешь, Томас? Твой юный горячий супруг уже заскучал,- Том притворно вздохнул и позволил утащить себя в спальню.  
Когда Лу вернулась, то сразу решила зачем-то найти Тома. Она поднялась по лестнице и уже на подходах к его комнате услышала недвусмысленные звуки: вздохи, шепот на лаугнин и поскрипывание кровати. Вот черт, - подумала она,- они же ведь трахаются там! Нашли время, - она подошла поближе... И разобрала слова, которые лучше бы не разбирала. Даже её кривого лаугнин хватило, чтоб понять «милый, полегче... так... ты такой... ну же... жестче». Ну, или что-то в таком духе, лаугнин Лу все-таки был очень далек от совершенства. И еще она почувствовала, что неудержимо краснеет. Она поспешно ретировалась на кухню и заняла себя приготовлением семейного обеда.  
Через какое-то время на кухню просочился Нэн, напомнивший сытого кота, дорвавшегося до жирных сливок. Его влажные волосы были собраны в небрежный хвост вместо обычной сложносочиненной косы. Лу не выдержала:  
-Ты все-таки затащил Тома в койку средь бела дня, молодец! Ему надо приходить в себя, я рада, что ты рядом,- Нэн внезапно смутился:  
-Я.. эммм... не затаскивал, все было не так, - Лу перебила его:  
-Я слышала, как все было, - тут она поняла, что ляпнула, - то есть не специально, я проходила мимо, вы все-таки громкие, а стены не слишком толстые,- Нэн отмахнулся небрежно:  
-Ох, Луиза, как это говорят? Не парься! - Лу насмешливо кивнула и налила ему кофе, Нэн отхлебнул и поморщился:  
-Не понимаю, как люди это пьют. Вот и Джонна тоже очень скучал по кофе... Он всегда говорил, что это очень вкусно. Но мне совсем не нравится, если честно.

**Глава 8. О чае, мармеладе, и в мыслях о тебе.**

Том лежал и думал, что жизнь явно сильно изменилась. Он занимался любовью с Нэном и не испытывал после ни чувства вины, ни угрызений совести. Он наконец-то перестал сравнивать его с Джонни. Он получал удовольствие и чувствовал себя моложе. Конечно, тоска и острое чувство, что у него отняли огромную часть никуда не ушли. Он постоянно мысленно разговаривал со «своим фейрэ» - этот титул раз и навсегда отошел к Джонни. Нэн теперь даже в мыслях шанна - милый, сокровище, но это было совершенно другое.  
Наконец Том выбрался из постели, принял душ и подумал, что стоит поменять простыни. Все-таки стиральная машина - замечательное изобретение. И тут он вспомнил давний разговор с Джонни и сел на кровать. Его словно молнией ударило.  
Три с половиной года назад он буквально кипел от ярости, что его драгоценный фейрэ единолично решил, что молодой белобрысый Ткач станет чудным виридани-ша-тадди. Том очень хотел бы придушить «дорогого Джонни», так это его возмутило! Но Джонни был непробиваемо спокоен, он сказал, что так будет лучше для всех. Он сможет не переживать за Тома, так уверен, что они с Нэном поладят. Тогда Том пропустил эту фразу мимо ушей. Но теперь ему стало ясно: Джонни уже тогда знал, что скоро уйдет, и обеспечил Тому тылы. Он твердо знал, что от Нэна будет сложно избавиться, как знал и то, что Том считает молодого фейти «пятым колесом». Джонни был прекрасно осведомлен и о томовой ревности, и о его неуверенности перед лицом «второго супруга». Том вспомнил, в какой ужас его повергла мысль о сексе втроем. Давным-давно, еще на земле, во времена рок-н-ролла и большой славы, они подумывали, что хорошо бы пригласить к ним постель кого-то третьего. Но дальше фантазий дело так и не дошло. Причем идея исходила от Джонни, которого все считали «застенчивым гением не от мира сего».  
Так вот, после второго концерта тура « Лицом к лицу с демонами», встрепанный Джонни источал какой-то невероятный поток сексуального призыва. Они сбежали через запасный выход, и Том, не удержавшись, сунул руку в задний карман джинсов «своего фейри». Джонни обернулся через плечо и наградил его ослепительной улыбкой. Том чуть не расплавился от жара, исходящего от «его фейрэ». Он сразу почувствовал, что вечеринка после концерта будет интересной.  
Так оно и вышло. «Интересное» началось уже в машине по дороге на вечеринку. Джонни с комфортом устроился на заднем сидении и положил руку Тому чуть повыше колена. Том чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, «его фейрэ» улыбнулся самой кошачьей из своего арсенала улыбок и сказал:  
-Том-Том, ты нервничаешь?- Том небрежно пожал плечами:  
-С хера ли?! Очередная вечеринка в стиле «слава новым героям рока»,- рука переместилась на несколько сантиметров выше:  
-Ой ли?! Кто-то сегодня трогал меня за задницу прилюдно, значит, кто-то напрашивается на неприятности,- Том попытался стряхнуть назойливую руку:  
-Джонатан, ты сам напрашиваешься. Тебя хотела сегодня трахнуть половина Гласто, как же я, несчастный фрустированный лидер группы, мог удержаться?! Тем более, что ты мой бойфренд. Имею право,- Джонни загадочно улыбнулся:  
-У меня есть идея. Давай заключим сделку?- Том почуял проблемы, но если Джонни чего-то хочет, то ему сложно сопротивляться. Вот и в этот раз он позорно капитулировал:  
-Какую еще сделку?- Джонни убрал прядь волос за ухо и сказал:  
-Помнишь, мы как-то думали о сексе втроем? Мне кажется, что сегодня самое время осуществить задуманное. Я сниму парня, который понравится нам обоим, а ты окажешь мне всемерное содействие,- Том ощутил себя Титаником, но все-таки ответил:  
-Хорошо, но я имею право вето. Иначе пошел ты на хер со своими больными фантазиями. Ты ведь потом у него в голове покопаешься? Или весь мир будет шокирован новостью, что лидер «Радиомолчания» трахает лид-гитариста упомянутой группы?- Джонни изобразил смущенную задумчивость:  
-Как пойдет, Томас. И хватит меня уже ревновать к каждому столбу, ладно? Это просто секс на одну ночь, мы сделаем это вместе, и если тебе не понравится, всегда сможем отказаться от этой идеи. Так что?- Том подавил острый приступ ревности и ответил:  
-Джон-Джон, ты и мертвого уговоришь. Идет,- в награду рука переместилась с колена на бедро. Том вздохнул и накрыл её своей ладонью. Он абсолютно не умел противиться желаниям «своего фейрэ», это ужасно.  
Вечеринка встретила их шумом, пульсирующим битом и морем алкоголя. Он обернулся на Джонни, который снова надел маску «застенчивого парня, который прячется за челкой от назойливой толпы». Тот прихватил бокал белого вина и двинулся вглубь клуба. Том сразу понял, что охота началась. Он тоже взял себе бокал, так как не хотел особенно напиваться и последовал за «своим фейрэ». Этот бесстрашный придурок излучал то, что, наверное, излучают чертовы Обереги, которые хотят найти себе дружка на ночь. Том не знал, как ведут себя все эти Обереги, ведь он знал только одного, и тот был абсолютно поехавшим. Эта проклятая сволочь в джинсах, как обычно, едва не падающих с задницы, и майке, которая, как всегда, самую малость коротка, фланировала в толпе в поисках того самого подходящего парня. Том наблюдал издали, готовый немедленно вмешаться, если что-то пойдет не так.  
Наконец Джонни нашел того самого: белобрысого парня лет двадцати с точно такой же стрижкой, как у Тома лет пять назад. Как только цель была достигнута, «его фейрэ» пошел на абордаж: он наклонился и что-то сказал мальчишке на ухо. Глаза парня чуть было не вылезли из орбит, и он изумленно вытаращился на Тома. Джонни улыбнулся немного смущенно, помахал тому рукой и отпил глоток вина.  
Том сразу же понял, что должен вмешаться. Он подошел вплотную, и Джонни представил ему нового знакомого:  
-Томас, это Джеймс, он очень любит нашу музыку. Правда, Джеймс?- Джеймс нервно сглотнул и энергично закивал. Джонни в один глоток допил вино и сказал:  
-Почему бы нам не переместиться в чилл-аут и не познакомиться поближе?- Обалдевший Джеймс неуверенно улыбнулся и снова кивнул. Том подавил желание заехать парню по лицу и последовал за ними.  
Они нашли свободную будку, Джонни уселся посередине и двусмысленно улыбнулся:  
-Так что, Джеймс, тебе нравится Томас?- Парень покраснел и ответил:  
-По-моему, он гений! Черт, чуваки, вы делаете такую крутую музыку! Вы такие клевые, никогда не думал, что буду так вот запросто сидеть тут с вами! - Джонни серьезно кивнул:  
-О да, мы не какие-нибудь рок-звезды, мы простые парни из Абингтона, да, Том?- Том сжал зубы и кивнул. Тут Джонни сделал ход конем:  
-Том, ты не принесешь нам выпить? Мне еще бокал белого, а Джеймсу пинту Гинесса, ладно?- Том вскипел изнутри, но все-таки пошел за выпивкой.  
Когда он вернулся, то нашел, что Джеймс практически спекся: Джонни отпускал свои фирменные шуточки с двойным дном и как бы случайно прикасался к парню. Тот не знал, куда девать глаза, и как реагировать на авансы Джонатана Гринвуда. Том сел рядом, сунул Джонни его вино, а пиво просто поставил на стол. Джонни тем временем неудержимо несло:  
-Я думаю, что мы сейчас немного выпьем, а потом выйдем втроем прогуляться. Тут так душно и шумно. Как думаешь, Джейми?- Парень глупо улыбнулся и кивнул. Больше всего он напоминал жертву гаммельнского крысолова. Том держался из последних сил, он решил спокойно допить вино, а потом без спешки разобраться, что делать дальше.  
Тем временем Джонни уже вплотную прижался к Джеймсу, тот заметно расслабился и охотно смеялся шуткам. Когда вино и пиво было допито, они двинулись на выход. Естественно, Джонни позаботился отвести глаза гостям вечеринки, иначе это была бы форменная катастрофа.  
На улице Джонни снова взял инициативу в свои руки:  
-Джейми, какие планы на ночь?- пПарень покраснел и выдавил:  
-В общем-то, никаких,- Джонни радостно улыбнулся:  
-Прекрасно, тогда мы с Томом приглашаем тебя в гости. Правда, Том?- Том проглотил ярость и ответил почти спокойно:  
-Конечно.  
Они поймали такси и доехали до отеля почти без приключений. Если не считать того, что Джонни наслаждался тем, что доводил Джеймса до точки кипения, а Том строил планы, как бы половчей избавиться от тела нового знакомого.  
Уже в номере Джонни удобно устроился в кресле, а потом потребовал еще вина и Перье. Том хотел спросить, какое еще, в жопу, Перье? С каких это пор Джонни пьет вино с минералкой? Джеймс сидел на диване с видом человека, который не совсем понимает куда попал и как отсюда выбраться. На минуту ему стало жалко парня, но когда он заметил оценивающий взгляд Джонни, жалость канула в небытие.  
Игра зашла слишком далеко. Он не должен был вообще соглашаться на эту авантюру. Тем более, что вино действовало на Джонни как растормаживающее, поэтому он редко пил. Сегодня он выпил поллитра точно, и теперь был способен на что угодно.  
Том вернулся в комнату и увидел следующее. Джонни уже сидел на полу, облокотившись спиной на кресло, и пристально смотрел на Джеймса, который нес какую-то восторженную чушь. Том понял, что сейчас они могут напрямую предложить парню трахнуться, и он с восторгом согласится.  
Джонни поднял на него глаза и спросил:  
-Что-то не так, Том-Том?- Том поздравил себя с рекордной выдержкой и ответил:  
-Джон-Джон, у нас нет ни Перье, ни вина. И я что-то устал. Давай проводим нашего гостя,- Джонни поднял бровь:  
-Ты уверен?- Том утвердительно кивнул:  
-Джеймсу пора домой, - и посмотрел на парня в упор. Тот умоляюще посмотрел в ответ, но кивнул.  
Они проводили гостя до такси, и Джонни сделал все, чтобы их маленькое приключения выветрилось у парня из головы. Они поднялись в номер, и как только дверь была закрыта, Том дал себе волю:  
-Твою ж ебаную мать, Джонни! Что ты творишь?!- Джонни улыбнулся:  
-Мы же заключили сделку, томас, я лишь следовал своей части договора, - Том схватил его за руку и потащил в спальню.  
Там Джонни медленно лег на середину кровати и сказал:  
-Ну?- Том оглядел его с головы до ног и ответил:  
-Какая же ты все-таки сука, Джонатан.  
Сегодня Том менял простыни и думал, что, в конце концов, Джонни всегда оказывался прав. Тогда и сейчас, с Джеймсом и Нэном, он знал Тома лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Он всегда мог довести Тома до самого края, а потом подать ему руку и отвести в безопасное место. Он учил Тома контролировать себя, незаметно, исподволь, но всегда успешно. Именно Джонни сделал так, что сегодня они с Гетти не одни, что сам он не сходит с ума от одиночества и тоски, что снова вернулся к друзьям.  
Самое невероятное, что Том абсолютно поверил «своему фейрэ», когда тот сказал ему, что Нэн им нужен как гарант безопасности и душевного здоровья. Теперь он понял значение этой фразы.  
Еще Том подумал, что хорошо было бы получить доступ к своим счетам. Колин был официальным наследником и его, и Джонни. Небольшой семье Тома не нужно было слишком много денег, они просто сняли бы небольшой коттедж где-нибудь на окраине. Он не был уверен, в какую школу стоит отдать Гетти, наверное, лучше было бы учить её дома. Его мысли прервал Нэн, который принес перекусить и кофе. Он поставил поднос на тумбочку, распустил волосы, потом рассеянно поскреб в затылке и спросил:  
-Томас, человеческие мужчины всегда коротко стригутся? Зачем?- Том немного обалдел от вопроса:  
-Эмм, почти всегда. Наверное, так удобно, я не знаю, - Нэн поморщился:  
-Надеюсь, мне не нужно стричь волосы,- и картинно встряхнул головой, от чего волосы самым банальным образом рассыпались по плечам. Том не выдержал и сказал:  
-Ладно, хватит уже. Иди сюда,- и Нэн залез под одеяло с довольным вздохом. Он поворочался немного, пока Том не обнял его, потом зевнул:  
-Давай еще немного полежим? Гетти до сих пор спит. Знаешь, Джонна ведь тоже не обрезал волосы, когда мы были дома. А как он выглядел здесь?- Том не слишком-то хотел разговаривать о Джонни с Нэном, но ему ничего не оставалось:  
-Он выглядел... Примерно как колин, но с волосами где-то до середины шеи. И у него была челка, которая вечно падала на глаза. Ты же наверняка видел его на голозаписях? Зачем ты меня пытаешь?- Нэн поднялся на локтях:  
-Томас, ты не хочешь об этом говорить?- Том пожал плечами:  
Да нет, просто я отвык думать о нем как о человеке. Он был просто «мой фейрэ», - Нэн кивнул:  
-Я понимаю.  
Они долго лежали не говоря ни слова, Том почти заснул, когда почувствовал, как фейрэ тихо гладит его по руке. Он открыл глаза и сказал:  
-Шанна, мы завтра съездим в наш старый дом и на лондонскую квартиру, ты сам все увидишь, хорошо?- Нэн удивленно открыл глаза:  
-Правда? Ты мне разрешишь?- Том фыркнул:  
-Думаю, что Джонни сам бы тебе все показал.  
Вместо ответа Нэн осторожно его поцеловал.  
День прошел без приключений, они поужинали все вместе, потом еще немного посидели у камина. Том и Колин открыли виски, а Нэн внезапно попросил белого вина. Том снова вспомнил, как действовало белое вино на Джонни, ему стало интересно, какой будет реакция Нэна. После второго бокала Нэн уже улыбался и шутил вместе с остальными. На третьем бокале Том решил, что ему пора забирать супруга спать. Так как упомянутый супруг начал недвусмысленно приставать к нему на глазах Лу и Колина. Хорошо еще, что дети уже отправились спать. Лу все это время улыбалась как ни в чем ни бывало, а вот Колин явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Так что он забрал не слишком-то трезвого Нэна наверх.  
Он укладывал Нэна спать, но тот упорно отказывался. Пока Том не спросил напрямую:  
-Шанна, чего ты хочешь?- Нэн улыбнулся развязно и ответил:  
-Я хочу, что ты рассказал, как вы с Джоной стали... как это... парой?- Том притворился, что не понимает:  
-Мы стали парой, когда Джонни было шестнадцать,- на что Нэн шлепнул его по руке:  
-Нееет, как вы первый раз... Как у вас это было первый раз?- Том закатил глаза:  
-То есть ты хочешь интимных подробностей?- Нэн радостно закивал:  
-Ну, ты и надрался, шанна! Кто бы мог предположить, что тебя так развезет с трех бокалов вина?- Нэн надулся:  
-Почему ты не хочешь ничего рассказывать? Ты никогда мне ничего не рассказываешь! Вообще ничего, это ужасно обидно, - и чуть было не упал с кровати. Том вовремя подхватил его и уложил на подушки. Глаза у Нэна закрывались, но недовольное выражение никуда не делось. Тогда том сжалился:  
-Сегодня мы будем спать, а потом посмотрим на твое поведение.  
Нэн сонно кивнул:  
-Даешь слово?- И мгновенно вырубился.  
Том обнял его и вспомнил то, о чем совсем не хотел рассказывать юному фейрэ, который первый раз в жизни напился.  
В начале лета восемьдесят шестого Том вернулся в Абингтон в отвратительном настроении. Он закончил первый курс колледжа, и торчать все лето в этой дыре ему совершенно не улыбалось. Но деньги кончились, и пришлось вернуться. Он нашел себе временную работу мерчендайзером и теперь думал, как бы развеяться.  
Самое поганое, что сегодня он встретил бывшую, которая попыталась опять затащить его в койку. Естественно, что они поругались, послали друг друга в очередной раз и разошлись. Но осадок остался. Поэтому Том решил заглянуть в гости к Колину.  
Там он встретил всю компанию: Лу, Колина, Джонни и пса Бэнкси. Они практически не изменились за год, только вот оба Колин и Джонни решили отращивать волосы. Длинная челка Джонни все время падала ему на глаза, и он приобрел привычку застенчиво глядеть из-под неё и часто облизывать губы. Том не знал, что и думать. Нет, он знал, что нравится Джонни. Неугомонная Лу все время пыталась найти другу девушку, но друг упорно отказывался. Наконец она загнала бедного джонни в угол и выпытала, что «он, кажется, би». То есть, обрадовалась Лу, ему надо найти парня? Нет, сказал смущенный донельзя Джонни, ему надо найти Тома. Но раз уж Том совершенно точно «нормальный», то, так и быть, пускай найдет ему девушку. Может быть, у них что-то получится. С тех пор Лу не унималась. Она тайком слила информацию Тому и пригрозила «оторвать яйца», если он проболтается. С этой угрозой стоило считаться.  
Колин радостно сообщил, что его пригласили покрутить пластинки на школьном балу. Может быть, Том присоединится? Том немного опешил, но, в конце концов, согласился.  
В конце концов, что он терял? Ну, покрутят они пластинки, потом Тому посчастливится подцепить девчонку. Не все же ему хороводиться с малолетками типа Джонни Гринвуда, который бросал на него косые взгляды из-под челки и вдохновенно грыз ногти.  
Признаться честно, Том экспериментировал с парнями. Один раз он даже дошел до «настоящей содомии», будь она неладна. Потому что, кроме конфуза и ощущения дискомфорта, он ничего из того приключения не вынес. Возможно, что нужен правильный партнер? К примеру, взять братцев Гринвуд. Со старшим том как-то раз, изрядно заложив за воротник, даже целовался взасос на спор. Но повторять этот опыт не особенно хотелось. Во-первых, на следующее утро Колин твердо сказал, что ничего не было, значит, и обсуждать нечего. Это дешевая выпивка, а не они. Во-вторых, был еще фактор под названием Луиза Мэрион Гарленд, имевшая на Колина Чарльза Гринвуда вполне определенные виды. С младшим братцем все не так однозначно: он был явно не прочь пообжиматься, но двоих братьев-фейрэ никто не отменял. Том решил пока не забивать себе голову, завтра будет завтра.  
На школьный бал они пришли, нагруженные как два вьючных мула: пластинки, усилитель, дека, супер-пупер «джедайские» наушники (две штуки) и дополнительные провода «на всякий случай». Им помогал Джонни, по такому случаю нацепивший загадочного цвета свитер размера на три больше нужного поверх алой футболки.  
Как только они подключились, появилась лу в компании блондинистой пигалицы, в которой Том узнал скрипачку из джонниного оркестра. Девица увидела Джонни и смущенно потупилась. Лу что-то шепнула ей на ухо и толкнула по направлению к Джонни. Тот её не замечал, пока Лу не дернула его за рукав, мол, к тебе пришли. Джонни моргнул удивленно и сказал: «А!». При этом почему-то сначала в упор посмотрел на Тома. Том пожал плечами, только тогда Джонни переключился на девушку. Они кивнули друг другу и ушли, оживленно обсуждая что-то специфическое. Том облегченно вздохнул.  
Диджейство прошло без происшествий, зато потом заявилась бывшая, которая притащила с собой какого-то шкафа. Этот шкаф весь остаток вечера бросал на Тома угрожающие взгляды.  
Уже к концу пришел Джонни и сразу же предложил Лу выйти поговорить. Колин с Томом переглянулись, а через некотрое время до них донесся возглас лу: «Ну и пошел ты на хер, Джонни! Сам разбирайся!» Джонни раздраженно стукнул по стене, зашипел от боли и подошел к ним. Без лишних слов он принялся помогать собирать оборудование. Немного погодя подошла Лу, наградила убийственным взглядом почему-то Тома и уселась на край сцены.  
На следующий день том зашел к Гринвудам и застал там вчерашнее общество за минусом Джонни. По словам колина, тот ушел куда-то ни свет, ни заря. Лу язвительно добавила, что, наверное, побежал к «своим эльфам поплакаться». Том немного посидел для приличия, выпил две кружки чаю и откланялся.  
Какое-то время он бесцельно бродил по округе, а потом ноги сами его вынесли к дому фейрэ. Этот дом пользовался дурной славой среди соседей. Фейрэ жили уединенно, гостей не жаловали, даже их пятеро детей учились в каком-то дорогущем пансионе и не особенно общались с местными. Том заглянул за ограду, немного подумал и решил немного отдохнуть на невероятно зеленой траве у забора.  
Вскоре на пороге показался Джонни и сразу же спустился к нему. Он плюхнулся рядом и спросил буднично:  
-Чего тебе тут надо?- Том посмотрел на него и ответил тем же тоном:  
-Да так, сижу тут, думаю, не пойти ли груши околачивать. В твоем эльфийском саду ведь есть груши?- Джонни загадочно улыбнулся:  
-Заходи и сам увидишь,- встал и жестом пригласил Тома вовнутрь. Том не удержался и спросил:  
-Кстати, как твоя блондиночка?- Джонни слегка покраснел в ответ:  
-Гвен? Мы решили остаться друзьями. Она клевая, но не моего типа, - Том пожал плечами и последовал за ним.  
Эльфийский сад поражал размерами и обилием буйной зелени, которая, казалось, не была знакома с садовыми ножницами. Джонни краем глаза наблюдал за ним, а потом предложил:  
-Пошли на крышу?- Том удивился:  
-Зачем еще?- Джонни схватил его за руку и потащил вперед со словами: «Пошли-пошли, сам увидишь!»  
Они вскарабкались по навесной лестнице и устроились прямо на нагретой солнцем черепице. Несколько минут том просто наслаждался покоем и наблюдал, как Джонни рассказывает про какие-то созвездия, потихоньку придвигаясь все ближе. Наконец он придвинулся вплотную и замер. Еще через какое-то время, когда бок Тома нагрелся как от батареи, Джонни повернулся и сказал:  
-Колин мне как-то рассказывал, что ты у нас либертин. Так вот, мне интересно, как это - целоваться с парнями?- От неожиданности Том чуть не икнул, но справился с собой:  
-Что это ты вдруг так заинтересовался?- Джонни посмотрел куда-то вдаль:  
-Ну, так просто...,- Тома так просто было не отвлечь:  
-Да ладно тебе, краснеющая девственница, колись уже!- Джонни упорно не смотрел ему в глаза:  
-Да нет, мне просто интересно, а из Колина никакой инфы не вытянешь, сам знаешь, - с этими словами он перевернулся на живот и подпер щеку рукой. Том уставился на него, как будто впервые видел, ему показалось, что Джонни немного изменился. Он словно засветился изнутри, по-другому не скажешь. Тому внезапно стало очень тепло, он сразу успокоился и зачем-то взял Джонни за руку. Рука была горячая и сухая, с шершавыми подушечками пальцев и обгрызенными до мяса ногтями, на указательном пальце заживал небольшой порез. Еще эта рука самую малость дрожала.  
Наконец Джонни посмотрел на него в упор и сказал:  
-Ну, так что?- Том немного опешил:  
-В смысле что?- Джонни пожал плечами:  
-Ты мне расскажешь как это - целоваться с парнями? - Том сглотнул и ответил:  
-Как насчет того, что я тебе покажу как это?- Джонни кивнул, явно собираясь с духом. Он зажмурился на мгновение, потом открыл глаза и кивнул. Теперь настала очередь Тома, он вдохнул поглубже, было такое чувство, что сейчас он нырнет в ледяную воду. Потом он собрался с духом и потянул Джонни на себя за руку. Тот перекатился поближе. Тому ничего не оставалось, как выполнить обещанное.  
На вкус Джонни оказался как горьковатый имбирный чай с нотками травяной сладости. Он явно целовался уже не первый раз, но напор Тома привел его в легкое замешательство. Он не сразу открыл рот навстречу, а когда открыл, наконец, то подался вперед и вцепился в Тома, как будто он - последняя надежда умирающего. В голове Тома всплыла мысль: «Так вот что такое правильный партнер!» И он с большим энтузиазмом принялся открывать для своего партнера все новые и новые горизонты. Пока они чуть было не задохнулись.  
Джонни всплыл на поверхность первым:  
-Ох, это всегда так круто?- Том небрежно ответил:  
-По-моему, это круто, когда человек правильный, - внезапно осмелев, он поцеловал Джонни в шею, отчего тот судорожно втянул воздух. Шея на вкус оказалась такой же травянисто-горькой, как и рот, но с примесью соленого пота. Джонни неуютно поерзал и сказал удивленно:  
-У меня, кажется, встал. Прикинь, реально встал! Мы вчера с Гвен обжимались, и ничего как-то не получилось... А сегодня вот, - Том осмелел окончательно и опустил руку пониже, намереваясь проверить заявленное.  
Действительно, Джонни ни капли не лукавил: джинсы были некомфортно тугими. Джонни прижал его руку к молнии и выгнулся на встречу. Он тяжело дышал, глаза были полуприкрыты, и Том сделал единственное, что было возможно: он расстегнул молнию.  
Дальше все происходило так, будто они попали в центр урагана. Руки Джонни внезапно оказались у тома в штанах. Он замер, а потом спросил тихо:  
-А что делать дальше?- Том поднялся на поверхность и ответил:  
-Что хочешь, то и делай, - Джонни сказал:  
-Я никогда ничего такого не делал, но попробую. Наверное, это не очень сложно, - и доказал тому, что если человек талантлив, он талантлив во всем. Ему ничего не оставалось, как отвечать в том же духе.  
Когда приливная волна вынесла их на какую-то неизвестную землю: раскаленную, буквально пылающую, где воздух пах озоном и спермой, то Том пришел в себя первым. Он машинально вытер руку об джинсы и уставился на партнера. Тот медленно открыл глаза и сказал расслабленно:  
-Ого, было охеренно круто! Куда круче, чем просто дрочить!- От неожиданности Том ударился головой о водосточную трубу и беспомощно рассмеялся:  
-В этом вся фишка: секс всегда круче, чем просто дрочить! Только вот меня твои братцы пришибут на хер, если узнают, чем я тут с тобой занимаюсь,- Джонни беспечно отмахнулся:  
-Да ладно тебе! Не дрейфь, кто в здравом уме будет связываться с Оберегом? Это... У меня вся рука грязная теперь, от спермы пятна остаются?- Том не сразу нашелся, что ответить, но потом все-таки сказал:  
-Да что ты паришься? Отведешь глаза как обычно и переоденешься дома, - тут на Джонни напала внезапная застенчивость:  
-Том, а дальше? Ну, типа, что мы будем делать дальше? Мы же друзья, да?- Том кивнул:  
-Конечно, друзья, но с дополнительными бонусами! Например, мы можем заняться еще кое-чем интересным, но не на крыше. Тут не сильно удобно, - в ответ Джонни кивнул и улыбнулся застенчиво.  
Вернувшись в настоящее, под бок к тихо сопящему Нэну, Том подумал, что не сможет рассказать никому про «первый раз». Это воспоминание нельзя было даже доверить мнеморекордеру. Поэтому оставалось надеяться, что завтра Нэн не вспомнит ничего.


	10. Часть II. Зеркало. Главы 9,10,11

**Глава 9. Свадебная рокировка.**

Четвертого января Том решил поговорить с Джеффи по душам. Он почему-то думал, что названный племянник не слишком хорошо представляет, во что ввязывается с этой свадьбой фейрэ.  
Он набрал Джеффи по голо и договорился, что заедет за ним через час. Нэн не хотел его отпускать одного, но Том раздраженно отмахнулся. Нэн не стал спорить, но было видно, что он обиделся.  
Джеффи отвел Тома в старинный паб «Гусь и гончая», тот самый, где когда-то отмечали восемнадцатилетие Джонни. Об этом Том благоразумно промолчал.  
Они уселись за столик в углу, заказали по пинте портера, и Том сразу пошел ва-банк:  
-Джеффри, ответь мне, только честно: кого из двоих туата ты любишь на самом деле?- Джеффи поперхнулся и вытаращился на него:  
-Я люблю обоих, дядя Том, как ты вообще можешь такое спрашивать?!- Том поморщился:  
-Если ты врешь себе, то мне-то врать не надо. Я когда-то сам ввязался в тройной союз потому, что любил одного человека до смерти, и не просто не смог ему отказать. Теперь вот меня настигли последствия этого решения. Конечно, мы как-то справляемся, но если ты хоть на минуту засомневаешься, то выбери лучше кого-то одного,- Джеффи побледнел:  
-Я не могу так, они оба такие... Я не знаю... Мори, он…,- Том покачал головой:  
-Вот видишь, ты первым вспомнил молодого Привратника, а не Сирену. О чем это говорит?- Джеффи откинулся на спинку стула:  
-Я же не гей, дядя Том, я здоровый бисексуальный мужчина, почему я не могу получить сразу обоих?! Это же нормально, в Канаде, по — крайней мере,- Том сказал:  
-Джеффри, мы тут не твою ориентацию обсуждаем или свободные нравы нынешней молодежи. Я знаю тебя с рождения и хочу, чтобы ты хорошенько подумал,- Джеффи прервал его:  
-Да все уже решено, зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь за шесть дней до свадьбы?! То есть я сейчас должен выбрать одного их двоих, потом пойти домой и сообщить им это?!- Том ответил:  
-А ты сможешь любить их одинаково? Только честно,- Джеффи помолчал немного и сказал:  
-Я же люблю их, правда,- Том посмотрел на него в упор:  
-Но Привратника ты любишь все-таки немного больше, да?- Джеффи кивнул с тяжелым вздохом:  
-Но он не будет со мной возиться без Шони, - Том почувствовал себя убеленным сединами старцем:  
-Ты просто спроси его, и все.  
Они в молчании допили пиво, и Джеффи отправился домой. Вид он имел весьма удрученный.  
Катастрофа разразилась ровно в семь вечера на следующий день. В дверь особняка Гринвудов постучали, Колин пошел открывать. Через несколько минут он был в гостиной и сказал нетвердым голосом:  
-Тут пришел Джеффи и один из его фейрэ, они просятся пожить у нас немного,- и беспомощно посмотрел на Лу.  
Лу ничего не ответила и пошла встречать гостей. Гости смущенно топтались в коридоре. Джеффи имел вид весьма помятый, но решительный, Мори выглядел как человек, который только что спасся из-под колес грузовика. Девушки с ними не было. Лу мгновенно оценила обстановку и спросила:  
-Что, разругались прямо перед свадьбой?- Джеффи отвел глаза, за него ответил фейрэ:  
-Луиза, мы расстались с Шоннет, она ушла на свой мир. Я лично отправил её к селки, они на моих глазах выпустили её отсюда,- на последней фразе его голос задрожал. Лу подумала, что фейрэ такой же молодой, как и её мальчик. Упомянутый мальчик старательно изображал мебель, пока она не спросила прямо:  
-Джеффри, что происходит?- Сын изобразил слабое подобие улыбки:  
-Мама, мы все-таки женимся, но вдвоем,- Лу с размаху села на кушетку:  
-Сын мой первородный, ты совсем уже головой отъехал, да?!- Джеффи приосанился:  
-Вчера мы поговорили с дядей Томом, и я многое понял,- Лу почувствовала большое желание сделать с «дядей Томом» что-то не слишком приятное:  
-То есть Том убедил тебя, что разумно будет послать к черту Сирену и остаться с Привратником?- Джеффи выпучил глаза:  
-Мама, откуда ты знаешь, что Мори - Привратник?- Лу хмыкнула:  
-Сыночек, твоя мама - кто угодно, но не дура. И она живет рядом с фейрэ уже много-много лет,- Сын облегченно вздохнул:  
-Так ты нас пустишь пожить тут до свадьбы? Шони немного разозлилась и чуть-чуть навела беспорядок в нашей квартире,- фейрэ умоляюще посмотрел на неё:  
-Луиза, мы не будем вам мешать, правда,- Лу строго посмотрела на него:  
-Если ты хоть раз попробуешь обидеть моего сына, то я за себя не ручаюсь, ясно?- Джеффи замахал на неё руками:  
-Ну, мама, хватит уже. Мори и так досталось сегодня, не надо его мучить,- Лу улыбнулась иронично:  
-Надо понимать, что Шони была не в восторге от вашего решения. Стоит ли нам ждать толпу возмущенной родни девушки с угрожающими намерениями? Ладно, кидайте сумки здесь, пошли в гостиную, деятели!  
В гостиной их ждал встревоженный Колин. Он сходу спросил:  
-Джеффри, ты хорошо подумал?- Джеффи утвердительно кивнул:  
-Папа, я подумал, не переживай,- Колин покачал головой:  
-Ох, Джеффи, тебя несет, как обычно, думаю, что не головой ты думал. Поэтому сейчас я бы посоветовал тебе лечь спать. Мама постелит вам в мансарде, завтра поговорим,- Джеффи порывисто обнял отца, и Колин в который раз удивился тому, какие высокие все три их сына.  
Колин ушел спать, Лу увела Мори наверх под предлогом того, что «ему надо отдохнуть», Джеффи остался один, он налили себе клюквенного морса, прихватил медовой коврижки и устроился с ногами на кушетке. Вскоре в кухню пришла мама, которая настроена была «прояснить ситуацию». С «мамой на тропе войны» справиться никто не смог бы, поэтому Джеффи поскорей доел и допил морс. Она уселась на любимое кресло и спросила:  
-Ну что, первенец мой, как тебя угораздило?- Джеффи немного помолчал и ответил:  
-Мам, я все-таки больше хочу быть с Мори, чем с ними обоими. Разговор с дядей Томом меня еще раз в этом убедил,- Лу улыбнулась снисходительно:  
-Как же - как же, помню я, как вы с ним за ручки держались под столом, когда пришли к нам знакомиться. Почему-то девица не участвовала в этом,- Джеффи пошел малиновыми пятнами:  
-Мама, ну ты как обычно!- Лу хмыкнула:  
-Джеффи, ты у нас всегда был тонкая чувствительная натура. Только вот мне неясно, когда ты вдруг стал геем?!- Джеффи поперхнулся чаем, закашлялся, а когда отдышался, то ответил:  
-Мама, ну ты у меня просто без тормозов! Вот папа бы ни за что не задал бы такого вопроса!- Лу пожала плечами:  
-Милый сыночек, твой папа не всегда был голосом разума. Также он не всегда был образцом умеренности и аккуратности, смею тебя заверить. А вопросы неудобные я задаю потому, что не хочу, чтоб ты наделал ошибок,- Джеффи поерзал на кушетке, поудобней устраивая свои ноги:  
-Мам, я все обдумал, я его действительно люблю. Только я не думал, что Мори останется со мной без Шони, они ведь были парой еще до нашего знакомства,- тут он замолчал, собираясь с мыслями, и лу снова спросила:  
-Сынок, а ты не жалеешь, что отпустил девочку?- Сын помолчал еще немного, потом ответил, не глядя на неё:  
-Шони сразу же закатила нам грандиозную истерику, даже Мори удивился. Ты себе не представляешь, мам! Она перебила кучу посуды, так кричала, что половина стекол повылетала! Ты же знаешь сирен, они... хм... очень темпераментные! А потом послала меня на хер, а Мори обозвала «придурком легковерным», сказала, что он позволил себе быть одураченным человеком. И чтоб не приползал к ней, когда я его брошу. Ну и потом потребовала, чтоб он вывел её с Земли немедленно. Мы связались с Валеннин, а через неё с селки. Круто, кстати, иметь таких друзей семьи! Валеннин пришла собственной персоной, вправила мозги Шони, отчитала нас с Мори, но согласилась все-таки помочь. Эанид вообще умеет произвести впечатление, даже Мори немного испугался! А он вообще ничего не боится! Ну, она вывела Шони и отвезла нас обратно в Джиллс-бэй, приказав вести себя прилично. Мы вернулись на квартиру, но там такой хаос, что мы решили пожить тут немного. Мам, спасибо, что пустила нас, кстати,- Лу встала, потом села рядом и погладила сына по голове:  
-Ох, Джеффи, как я могла выгнать своего любимого непутевого сыночка на мороз! Я тут говорила с твоим парнем, он, конечно, меня побаивается, но хорошо это скрывает. Он сто раз повторил, что все обдумал и просил меня оказать честь и последовать за вами на Элейн-Маху, так сказать, чтоб познакомиться с родителями. Естественно, что после вашей свадьбы. Еще он сказал, что тебе не нужно проходить через введение в клан, так как людей теперь решили считать тоже кем-то вроде потерянного колена туата, коль скоро твой дядя Том умудрился выйти из Древа целым и невредимым. Так что готовься, сынок, дядя Джонни рассказывал, что его родной мир - мрачноватое место, и нравы там царят далеко не такие вольные, как на остальных мирах. Хотя мы все-таки имеет пару тузов в рукаве, но подготовиться не повредит, поверь своей старой маме, - Джеффи положил голову ей на плечо и вздохнул:  
-Мам, думаешь, папа, дядя Том и его Ткач пойдут с нами?- Лу кивнула задумчиво:  
-Думаю, что папа сначала будет упираться для порядку, но пойдет, а Том и Нэн с идут в любом случае. Да и твои братья тоже увяжутся следом, тем более, что я их не оставлю одних ни в коем случае. Ты знаешь, что Клейборн в городе?- Джеффи обеспокоенно посмотрел на неё:  
-Да, мы видели его по пути, бродил как привидение вокруг нашего дома. Представь, как обалдеют все наши на Луэллин, когда встретят увидят целую толпу гостей?- Лу подумала, что для её детей фейрэ уже не нелюди, но вслух этого говорить не стала:  
-Мне кажется, что мы приятно их удивим, тем более, что я чертовски соскучилась по всей компании! А Кевин до сих пор помнит Лиату, хотя мне кажется, уже не так сильно хочет «на ней пожениться», - Джеффи подхватил:  
-Ага! Его так здорово дразнить этим, он огрызается так смешно!- Лу шлепнула сына по затылку:  
-Джеффри, хватит уже изводить младшего брата! Эйза тоже будет в восторге от того, что увидит своими глазами все эти «биотехнологические фишки». Так, я вас поселила в мансарде, там один диван, вести себя прилично! Никаких шумных игр, ты меня понял?- Джеффи густо покраснел и кивнул.

**Глава 10. Мы все ходим с тобою по кругу, без единого шанса остаться в живых.**

Свадебным утром Лу проснулась со смутным чувством тревоги. Она выглянула за окно: мело, словно за полярным кругом, а ветер выл как потерянная душа. Сын и его жених спали в обнимку как два сурка и даже не планировали вставать. Она посмотрела на часы и стала их будить.  
Первым проснулся фейрэ, он проморгался и понесся в душ. Джеффи не хотел вставать, он попытался даже уснуть обратно, но Лу безжалостно выкинула его из кровати. Вернулся Мори, вдвоем они смогли засунуть коматозного Джеффи под душ.  
Затем оба жениха оделись, Мори помог её сыну уложить волосы и передал лу коробку с обручальными браслетами. Лу заглянула вовнутрь: браслеты были из такого же металла, что и браслет Джонни, только камни были цвета запекшейся крови, с бликами, словно шедшими изнутри. «Настоящие сокровища эльфов»,- подумала она и закрыла коробку.  
Том уже ждал её на кухне, он был свеж, бодр, причесан и одет в традиционный костюм туата. У него на коленях сидела сонная Гетти с двумя косами в платье из какого-то переливчатого материала. Нэн примостился рядом на стуле и неторопливо пил чай. Казалось, что её предчувствия никого больше не зацепили. Она жестом показала Тому, мол, пойдем - выйдем, поговорить надо.  
Они вышли в коридор, и Лу сказала:  
-Знаешь, у меня чувство, что сегодня случится что-то плохое,- Том кивнул:  
-Та же херня, только молчи, пожалуйста. Все равно мы ничего не сможем поделать,- они еще немного помолчали и вернулись на кухню.  
Через час вся семья была в сборе, и они двинулись в Общинный дом фейрэ Ванкувера.  
Там их уже ждала глава общины Видящая Алаэрти Шаваренн ард Малирьенн-Самахилл, которая приняла их с распростертыми объятиями. Церемония прошла без сучка и задоринки, Лу передала женихам браслеты, потом Видящая благословила их союз. Вся компания вернулась с церемониальной поляны клана Самахилл обратно в общинный дом. Джеффи и его новоиспеченный супруг поспешили откланяться, перед этим Мори открыл дверь для Лу, детей, Колина и Тома с нэном. Том остался, чтобы поговорить с Видящей.  
Алаэрти усадила его в кресло, налила кружку травяного настоя и сказала:  
-Томас-виридани, вы хотите знать, чем кончится ваша вражда со Стражем Клейборном?- Том отпил глоток и кивнул:  
-Вам нужно сегодня при встрече не сопротивляться никаким его действиям. Он захочет вас убить, не скрою, будет очень больно. Но решать жить или умереть будет решать не он, а Вы. Но Клейборн после этого дня окончательно исчезнет из вашей жизни. Причем решение о его судьбе будет принадлежать Вам и Нариннэн-виридани-ша-тадди. Так что идите, и ничего не бойтесь. Мать Дану всегда дает испытания по силам. И помните, Томас-виридани, ваша смерть принадлежит только вам,- Видящая улыбнулась. Том допил чай и спросил:  
-Скажите, Алаэрти, я увижу Джоннаха-Шарин там? Когда буду решать вернуться мне или нет?- Видящая потерла виски, потом ответила:  
-Томас, он ждет Вас, как и обещал, присматривает за Вами, дочерью и вторым супругом. Только помните, что здесь, на Элейн-Куиврэнн, вы не один. Но решать остаться или уйти только Вам, Томас, - Том понял, что больше ничего от неё не добьется. Тогда он попрощался и покинул Общинный дом.  
После разговора он вышел на заметенную улицу и решил пройтись. Он надвинул шапку поглубже, замотал шарф повыше, когда услышал шаги. Том обернулся и увидел Клейборна, рядом была припаркована его машина. Том подумал о том, что пропустил момент, когда его жизнь превратилась в набор клише из плохих фильмов.  
Охотник жестом показал ему садиться в машину:  
-Давай, Йорк, не надо откладывать неизбежное, тем более что на улице метет как в Арктике.  
Том не стал спорить, он сел в кабину и вспомнил слова вВидящей, что «чему быть - того не миновать». Ему оставалось только поверить, что все будет именно так, как она сказала.  
Они приехали к дому охотника, в молчании поднялись на второй этаж, Клейборн пропустил его вперед и запер дверь. Он жестом показал тому пройти на кухню. Там он усадил Тома в кресло и сказал с ледяным спокойствием:  
-Ну что, Томас Эдвард Йорк, бывший человек, ты готов умереть сегодня?- Том посмотрел на него, и увидел, как со дна глаз охотника поднимается плотная белесая пелена:  
-Что же, Натаниэль Джеймс Клейборн, бывший Страж, нет лучшего дня, чтоб умереть, чем сегодня, - охотник кивнул, потом вытащил из кармана одноразовый шприц и запаянную ампулу с бурой жидкостью:  
-Вот здесь твоя смерть, Йорк, медленная и мучительная. Сейчас я введу тебе сыворотку и буду смотреть, как в твоей крови станут отмирать клетки фейрэ, а потом ты покинешь сию юдоль скорбей. Не переживай, я буду с тобой все время. У нас есть как минимум час, так что давай начнем поскорей,- он улыбнулся как человек, который наконец-то избавится от всех проблем разом. Том молча смотрел в упор на охотника, ни на секунду не отводя глаз. Клейборн набрал жидкость в шприц, закатал рукав и не спеша ввел её в предплечье Тома. От сыворотки по венам потек жидкий огонь, кровь словно закипела, и началась невыносимая, ослепительно белая и острая как бритва боль. Том сдерживался несколько минут, а когда боль прошила одновременно затылок и виски, закричал.  
Натаниэль посмотрел на Йорка, который мешком сполз на пол и теперь кричал без перерыва, раздирая ногтями кожу на висках. Он чувствовал странное облегчение, словно ему наконец-то вырвали больной зуб. Йорк буквально корчился от боли, но его крики постепенно становились все тише и тише. Наверное, он должен был бы проявить милосердие и просто прикончить Йорка старым добрым методом. Еще Натаниэль думал, что Гринвуд реагировал на сыворотку по-другому, он просто впал в кататонический ступор. Ошибка была в том, что он оставил фейрэ, не убедившись, что тот на самом деле умер. Сегодня он этой ошибки не повторит.  
Тем временем крики превратились в тихие стоны, Йорк уже почти не двигался, по его лицу тек пот, смешанный с кровью из ран на висках. Судя по всему, через минут пятнадцать он должен был умереть.  
Когда крики прекратились совсем, Натаниэль подошел и поверили пульс Йорка: очень слабый, ждать осталось совсем недолго. Он оставит тело Йорка в квартире, а сам уедет из города. Слава богу, у него были друзья среди американских Стражей, они наверняка помогут ему спрятаться. От облегчения у Натаниэля даже немного закружилась голова. Он снова взглянул на Йорка: тот замер, его тело вытянула длинная судорога, а потом дыхание прекратилось.  
Натаниэль вздохнул с облегчением, он поднял тело подмышки и потащил его в гостиную. В тот момент, когда он закончил укладывать неожиданно тяжелое тело на диван, в стене гостиной открылся портал, откуда выскочили сопливый йорков Ткач, старший сын Луизы Гринвуд, незнакомый, рыжий как морковка, фейрэ и сама Луиза. Ткач подбежал к дивану и рухнул на колени. Он начал искать признаки того, что Йорк все еще жив. Но бывший человек уже ушел слишком далеко. Тогда ткач позвал «морковку», и вдвоем они принялись реанимировать Йорка с помощью каких-то «эльфийских заморочек». Луиза подошла к Натаниэлю и сказала ему с едва сдерживаемой яростью:  
-Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что тебе крышка?- Натаниэль хотел ответить, что ему все равно, но почувствовал сильный удар по затылку. Он резко обернулся и увидел сына Луизы с абсолютно белым лицом. Он держал в руках резной медный подсвечник, которым и нанес удар. Натаниэль отступил на шаг, споткнулся о стул и упал, ударившись головой об стол. Резкая боль, и он потерял сознание.  
Нэн поднял Томаса на руки, тот был легким, словно подросток. Они с Мори сделали все, что могли, Томас уже дышал, но судороги все равно не прекращались. Нэну было очень страшно.  
Он оглянулся на Клейборна, который лежал на ковре без сознания. Джеффи подозвал Мори, они вдвоем взяли охотника за руки и без церемоний потащили к порталу. Луиза забрала со стола шприц и ампулу с остатками бурой жидкости. Нэн еще раз оглядел комнату и покинул её вслед за остальными.  
Заплаканая Гетти вырвалась из рук Кевина и кинулась им навстречу.

**Глава 11. Возлюбленный мною, как никто другой возлюблен не будет.**

Том открыл глаза и удивился, что у него ничего не болит. И лежит он не под диваном на квартире охотника, а на кушетке в доме на Элейн-Митрадрен, укрытый любимым домотканым пледом по самые глаза. Откуда-то из глубины дома доносилось знакомое немелодичное пение.  
Том вскочил как ужаленный и кинулся на голос. Обладателя голоса он нашел на кухне: Джонни варил бобовую похлебку. Он услышал Тома и обернулся. От его улыбки внутри у Тома все перевернулось, и он сказал:  
-Джон-Джон, ты живой?- Вместо ответа Джонни протянул ему ложку:  
-На, попробуй, мне кажется, что нужно еще подсолить,- Том машинально съел бобов, кивнул, а Джонни продолжил:  
-Так что давай, накрывай на стол! - Том обалдело кивнул и принялся выставлять посуду, Джонни поставил похлебку на стол и сел напротив, жестом показав, мол, ешь, давай, пока не остыло!  
Наконец, Том не выдержал:  
-Джон-Джон, где мы?- Джонни пожал плечами:  
-Мы пока между посмертием и жизнью, по крайней мере, ты. Мне разрешили прийти тебя тут навестить, в порядке исключения, так сказать. Я скучал по тебе, - Том порывисто встал, подошел к «своему фейрэ» и крепко его обнял. Черт его знает, что это было за «промежуточное место», но Джонни на ощупь был такой же, как всегда, и пах обычно: мускусом, шалфеем с примесью имбирной горечи и озоном.  
Наконец, Джонни отстранил его на расстояние вытянутой руки:  
-Том-Том, тебе нужно обратно,- Том упрямо помотал головой:  
-Нет, я не хочу туда, я хочу остаться с тобой, - вместо ответа Джонни его поцеловал.  
Они каким-то волшебным образом очутились в спальне и не спеша занялись любовью, словно время перестало существовать. Словно на самом деле в этом странном месте существовало только бесконечное «здесь и сейчас».  
Позже они лежали, обнявшись, укутанные в одеяло, и молчали. Наконец Джонни нарушил тишину:  
-Том-Том, мне кажется, что и Нэн будут очень тосковать по тебе,- Том приподнялся на локте:  
-Наверное, но Гетти всего лишь четыре с половиной, а Нэну — двадцать три по земному счету. Мне кажется, что они справятся без меня, а вот мне без «моего фейрэ» будет очень тяжко,- Джонни вздохнул, погладил его по плечу и ответил:  
-А охотник? Тебе же сказала Видящая, что нужно решать его судьбу. Думаешь, что Нэн справится без тебя?- Том притянул руку Джонни себе на грудь:  
-О, Нэн не будет один. Слишком серьезная каша заварилась, а наш охотник совсем поглупел на старости лет и оставил доказательства преступления прямо на столе. Так что Джеффи или Лу наверняка ампулу со шприцем забрали с собой. Клейборн увяз по самые уши и никуда больше не денется, можешь быть уверен,- Джонни задумчиво кивнул и потерся подбородком о затылок Тома:  
-А наша девочка? Мы хотели отвести её на Элейн-Маху, чтоб познакомить с бабушкой и тетей, помнишь?- Том глубоко вздохнул:  
-Это нечестный прием! Я не хочу уходить от тебя, можно мне побыть с тобой еще немного? - Сказал он, внутренне смирившись с тем, что скоро нужно будет возвращаться обратно. Джонни кивнул:  
-Хорошо, я сам не хочу тебя никуда отпускать, хочешь сходить на экскурсию?- Том кивнул, они вместе выбрались из кровати, оделись и пошли обозревать окрестности, взявшись за руки.  
Вокруг была мешанина из всех мест, которые они когда-то посетили. Том решил, что это конструкт: нечто вроде визуального отражения их общего представления об идеальном месте. Он вспомнил почему-то книгу Гибсона, в которой герои после смерти попадают в такой вот идеальный мир - конструкт.  
Только вот он был рядом со «своим фейрэ» и твердо верил, что вокруг них — просто громадный зал ожидания, где Джонни ждет его, чтоб вместе двинуться дальше. Почему-то ему казалось, что больше никто не сможет проникнуть сюда, даже Гетти и Нэн. Джонни словно услышал его мысли (Том вспомнил про их «эмпатически-телепатическую» связь) и сказал:  
-Ты же знаешь, что наш «эльфийский мальчик» очень тебя любит?- Том кивнул, стараясь не глядеть в глаза Джонни, тот продолжил:  
-Так вот, я прошу тебя не прогонять его, хорошо?- Том не выдержал:  
-Дорогой мой, ты даже в посмертии не можешь оставить меня в покое! Я принял Нэна обратно, мы снова разделяем ложе. Что тебе еще надо?- Джонни пожал плечами:  
-Мне надо, чтоб ты прожил хотя бы до тех пор, пока нашей дочери не исполнится восемнадцать лет, чтоб ты был рядом с ней, чтоб не строил стену между собой и Нэном. Я буду ждать тебя здесь,- Том резко остановился и сказал с вызовом:  
-А если я не захочу возвращаться? Если я хочу остаться с тобой здесь? Ты меня отправишь обратно?- Джонни покачал головой:  
-Том-Том, я очень хотел бы, чтоб ты остался, правда! Мне тут все-таки скучновато одному, хотя можно бесконечно бродить и все время находить что-то новое. Иногда ко мне заходят гости, но без тебя тут все равно как-то не очень. Думаю, что с тобой вместе мы бы могли уйти отсюда дальше прямо сейчас, но... Давай подумаем о Гетти, ей нужен отец,- Том раздраженно фыркнул:  
-Зачем ты говоришь мне очевидные вещи?!- Джонни терпеливо продолжил:  
-Потому что ты, кажется, не хочешь слышать голоса разума,- Том перебил его:  
-Черт тебя побери, Джонатан! Ты у нас теперь «голос разума», скажите, пожалуйста! Мне, пожалуй, стоит сказать спасибо Клейборну. Ведь именно по его милости я тут сижу и слушаю «голос разума»!- Джонни неожиданно остановился прямо посреди вересковой пустоши и крепко его обнял, да так что у Тома ребра затрещали. Он совершенно забыл, что «Джонни – после - Дерева» стал несколько... сильней, чем раньше.  
Когда Джонни его отпустил, окружающий мир стал той самой лужайкой на заднем дворе усадьбы фейрэ в Абингтоне. Они стояли под дубом, а рядом на траве лежал огромный красно-золотой воздушный змей. Том внезапно вспомнил свой давний сон и вцепился в руку «своего фейрэ» мертвой хваткой:  
-Ты что задумал?! Хочешь улететь от меня на этом самом воздушном змее?!- Джонни посмотрел на его ошеломленное лицо и рассмеялся:  
-Нет, что ты! Я планирую хорошенько отыметь тебя прямо здесь под дубом! Закрой рот, Томас, ты выглядишь как рыба,- Том одарил его распутной улыбкой:  
-О, ясно, так чего же ты ждешь, дорогой мой?! - И принялся стаскивать свитер.  
Уже после всего они лежали в обнимку на траве, и Том удивлялся, отчего трава так напоминает ковер. Джонни рассеянно гладил его по голове, глаза его были полуприкрыты. Том и сам пребывал на грани того, чтоб заснуть. Наконец он устроился поудобней, притянув руку Джонни себе на грудь и все-таки заснул.  
Нэн принес Томаса в спальню наверху, осторожно уложил и укутал одеялом. Тот не двигался, только дышал еле слышно. Его веки были абсолютно неподвижны, люди назвали бы такое состояние «глубокой комой». Но среди туата было известно состояние «между мирами», именно там, судя по всему, находился Томас. Пока он дышал, оставалась слабая надежда на возвращение.  
Гетти было невозможно вывести из комнаты, она вцепилась в руку Томаса мертвой хваткой и теперь лежала рядом с ним, положив голову на плечо отца. Вдруг девочка подняла голову и сказала:  
-Нэн-шанна, томи пошел к томи-шанна. Ему было очень больно и плохо, потому что тот человек уколол томи большой иглой. Томи было так плохо, что он пошел к томи-шанна, чтобы тот его пожалел,- сердце Нэна беспомощно трепыхалось где-то в районе горла, и слова Гетти только подливали масла в огонь.  
Нэн хорошо помнил истории о виридани, которые ждали друг друга в посмертии. Если один из них находился при смерти, то автоматически попадал в «место ожидания», где уже был другой супруг. Очень часто ушедший не возвращался обратно, он воссоединялся со своей второй половиной, и вместе они уходили прочь. Куда именно уходили такие пары, ходили разные слухи. Кто-то говорил, что они уходили в жилище Матери, на Элейн-Дану-нейт, где не бывал никто из ныне живущих. Кто-то говорил, что Мать, в своей великой неизреченной милости, открывала им путь в места настолько далекие, что невозможно даже представить, как они выглядят. Чем там занимались виридани, никто не знал. Однако все сходились в одном: истинные виридани уходили раз и навсегда, их больше никогда не видели на одном из множества миров Атерейи.  
Поэтому настоятельно рекомендовалось призвать к постели оставшегося виридани банши и Ткущего смерть, чтоб уход состоялся по всем правилам. Нэн был уверен, что Мори уже об этом позаботился. Парень был на редкость здравомыслящим туатаном.  
Нэну же просто хотелось лечь рядом с Томасом и держать его за руку, хотелось просить вернуться, рассказать, в конце концов, какой он эгоистичный подонок. Но вместо этого он сел рядом с Гетти и спросил осторожно:  
-Веточка, откуда ты знаешь, куда пошел томи?- Девочка пожала плечами:  
-Я увидела, как томи пришел в наш дом, и там уже был томи-шанна. Только этот дом не в Тарак-Шарел, а в другом месте. Там есть еще много всяких интересных мест, где можно гулять. Томи-шанна сначала дал томи покушать, потом они немножко поспали, потом позанимались взрослыми делами. А потом они пошли погулять. Место, где сейчас живет томи-шанна, ужасно большое! - Она раскинула руки как можно шире. Потом нижняя губа Гетти задрожала:  
-Нэн-шанна, я хочу чтобы томи вернулся обратно! Нам будет без него очень грустно, правда?- Нэн кивнул и осторожно лег по другую сторону от Томаса, не удержался и взял его за руку. Ладонь была очень холодная и сухая, словно жизнь потихоньку покидала его. Нэн закрыл глаза и в сотый раз попросил Мать вернуть ему Томаса. Он твердо верил, что у них еще много лет впереди. Может быть, даже Нэну удастся уговорить его на второго ребенка, кто знает? Он прервал свои мысли и приподнялся, чтоб посмотреть, как там Гетти. Девочка спала, крепко держась за отцовскую руку.


	11. Часть II. Зеркало. Главы 12,13,14

**Глава 12. Не оставляй меня, прошу, вернись  обратно.**

Нэн проснулся среди ночи как от толчка. Первое, что он заметил — бивший в нос, резкий запах кала и мочи. Он в ужасе ощупал Томаса и понял, что они вышли на финишную прямую: тело проходило процесс очищения перед финальным шагом. Его как молния ударила мысль, что он остался один. Томас больше не вернется, и Нэн остается лишь развеять то, что останется от тела после церемонии ухода, и одному растить Гетти.  
Сейчас нужно было встать, отнести девочку в её комнату, а потом обмыть Томаса и сменить постельное белье. На самом деле больше всего Нэну хотелось сползти на пол и заорать что есть мочи, но времени на это не было.  
В тот момент, когда он отнес Томаса в ванную, уложил осторожно и вернулся, чтоб поменять постель, в комнату вошла Луиза. Она оглядела комнату и спросила:  
-Что происходит?- Нэн из всех сил старался, чтоб голос не дрожал:  
-Думаю, что Томас скоро нас покинет окончательно, - Лу закрыла рот руками, потом немного успокоилась:  
-Зачем ты меняешь постель среди ночи? Где Том?- Нэн сглотнул комок в горле, затолкал грязную постель в корзину для белья и ответил:  
-Томас в ванной, у него недержание, так что скоро он уйдет к... Джоннаху-Шарин, я думаю,- Луиза в два шага пересекла комнату и крепко его обняла:  
-Тебе помочь обмыть его?- Нэн яростно помотал головой, Луиза кивнула и вышла из комнаты.  
Томас неподвижно лежал в ванной, руки и ноги согнуты под неловким углом, как у шарнирной куклы. Он выглядел очень маленьким, худым и дряхлым, словно за несколько дней постарел лет на десять. Нэн включил воду и принялся распутывать волосы Томаса. Он старательно вымыл супруга, потом вытащил удивительно легкое обмякшее тело из воды, вытер насухо и перенес на кровать.  
Все время, пока Нэн обихаживал его, Томас ни разу не пришел в чувство. Он так далеко ушел, что теперь душа вряд ли вернется в тело, а раз так, то и тело скоро угаснет. Смысла в том, что люди называют подключением к системе жизнеобеспечения, для туата не было никакого. После акта очищения тело проживало не более суток. За это время Ткущий смерть и банши совершали обряд отпущения, и тело просто рассыпалось серым легким прахом. Нэн на минутку подумал, что не знает, где бы Томас хотел, чтоб рассеяли его прах.  
Невеселые мысли прервало появление в комнате взъерошенного Ткущего смерть Джесейна ард Тален-Авьен и решительной банши Варты ард Эрдарен, которые пришли к Томасу. Нэн был готов, что его попросят покинуть комнату, но этого не произошло.  
Джесейн тихо сел рядом на постель и взял Томаса за руку, по другую сторону села банши и сделала тоже самое. Они синхронно закрыли глаза, и комната словно завибрировала от прилива силы.  
Наконец банши открыла глаза и сказала:  
-Томас скоро вернется, но тебе предстоят тяжелые времена, Нариннэн. Он вернется к тебе от единственного существа, которое любит на самом деле. Может быть, я впадаю в патетику, но это именно так. Но Мать услышала твою просьбу, она даст тебе еще один шанс. Не проворонь его,- и тут случилось чудо.  
Томас медленно открыл глаза и зашелся в приступе кашля. Нэн громадным усилием остановил себя, чтоб не броситься к нему. Банши помогла ему устроиться полулежа, подсунув подушки под спину и поправив одеяло. Он что-то сказал ей на ухо, и банши вышла из комнаты.  
Через пять минут в комнату ворвалась Гетти, она вскарабкалась на постель, схватила Томаса за руку и заплакала:  
-Томи, ты больше так не делай! Я очень испугалась, я думала, что тебя тоже забрала Мать Дану!- И начала всхлипывать так жалобно, что у Нэна тоже непроизвольно навернулись слезы. Томас погладил её по голове и обнял одной рукой. Вскоре девочка затихла и, судя по всему, задремала. Нэн оглянулся и увидел Джесейна, который подмигнул ему и тихо вышел из комнаты.  
Наконец Томас приподнялся на подушках, заметил Нэна и жестом попросил его сесть рядом. Нэн осторожно присел на край постели и спросил тихо:  
-Томас, как ты?- в ответ он получил слабую улыбку:  
-Учитывая, что меня вытолкал с высшего плана существования любимый супруг, неплохо. Прости меня, Нэн, я был редкой сволочью,- Нэн подумал, что должен как-то поддержать его, но вместо этого почему- то только кивнул. Том потянул его за запястье:  
-Ладно, радость моя, ложись рядом, вздремни немного. Нам предстоит множество свершений, так что нужно как следует набраться сил.  
Нэн решил, что Томас прав, он осторожно лег рядом, стараясь не давить на супруга, но руку так и не отпустил. От Томаса исходили волны мягкого тепла, какой-то уютной усталости и покоя. Спустя какое-то время Нэн почувствовал, как Томас осторожно высвободил руку и принялся поглаживать его по волосам. Нэн подсунул свободную руку под щеку и незаметно заснул.  
Лу, Джесейн и Варта сидели на кухне и целеустремленно пили кофе. Лу отлично знала, что фейрэ, за исключением Джонни, не были поклонниками кофе. Но сегодня был такой день, что кофе казался очевидным выбором.  
Клейборна заперли в чулане, Джеффи хотел было еще набить ему лицо, но благоразумный Мори остановил его. Так что охотник сидел там уже третий день, его исправно кормили, отпускали в туалет и принять душ. Клейборн не делал никаких попыток сбежать, он просто молчал и смотрел в пространство. Остальных устраивало такое положение вещей.  
Джеффи и Мори практически не выходили из мансарды, Лу думала, что они устроили себе небольшой медовый месяц.  
Колин занимался своими делами, сохранял трезвую голову и благоразумие, за что Лу была ему бесконечно благодарна.  
Наконец, пришли фейрэ, вернули Тома на бренную землю и теперь пили кофе с медом и оладьями. Они никуда не спешили, казалось, что время остановилось. Варта допила чашку первой, вытерла рот и сказала:  
-Ну что же, подруга, вам стоит собираться в путь. Если вы решили присоединиться к Тому и Нэну, то надо двигаться уже сейчас,- Лу спросила:  
-То есть ты хочешь сказать, что они выдвигаются вот прямо сейчас?! Да Том толком встать не может, не то, что путешествовать!- Джеси улыбнулся:  
-Лу, ты недооцениваешь Тома, он будет как новенький через пару дней,- Лу фыркнула:  
-Том только что вышел из глубокой комы, он говорит с трудом!- Варта покачала головой:  
-Лу, милая, обещаю тебе, что максимум через две недели мы будем на мире древа,- Джеси кивнул, улыбнулся и налил себе еще одну чашку кофе.

**Глава 13. Наши дни сочтены, будто звезды на небе полночном.**

Натаниэль покорно сидел в чулане, спал на узкой софе под уродливым клетчатым пледом, ходил в туалет под конвоем мрачного Джеффри и ждал, когда же его убьют.  
Дни тянулись как патока, безликие и одинаковые, как штампованные фабричные носки. Йорк все не приходил, как не показывался и его муж, явно мечтаюший избить Натаниэля до полусмерти.  
На четвертый день его навестил Ткач смерти. Он без церемоний сказал Натаниэлю, что на этот раз ему не выпутаться. Но бояться нечего, туата не мучат приговоренных, как это любят делать люди.  
Натаниэль почти не спал следующую ночь. Он думал, что не хочет умирать, что не заслужил умирать так рано. Почему его не ищут? Неужели всем наплевать, что он исчез? Когда Страж Клейборн успел превратиться в еще одного пропавшего без вести?  
Уже под утро он провалился в неспокойный сон, чтоб быть разбуженным Йорком. Йорк выглядел отвратительно: опухшие красные глаза, сетка гусиных лапок, нездоровый желтый цвет лица, жидкие пегие волосы, собранные в небрежный пучок. Видно было, что Йорку до сих пор трудно стоять, он держался за косяк с такой силой, что костяшки побелели от напряжения.  
Натаниэль посмотрел на него с сожалением:  
-Йорк, ты выглядишь как старое пугало,- в ответ он получил спокойную улыбку:  
-А ты выглядишь как житель чулана, так что мы квиты,- Натаниэль поморщился:  
-Зачем пришел?- Йорк пожал плечами:  
-Проведать и сообщить, что сегодня тебя ждут в Совете кланов, чтобы решить, что делать. Ты же ведь не угомонишься, да, Клейборн? - Натаниэль перебил его:  
-Да? И чем же я опасен сейчас? Сижу тут в чулане, в туалет хожу под конвоем,- Йорк пристально посмотрел на него:  
-Если тебя отпустить сейчас, что ты сделаешь в следующий раз? Попытаешься прикончить меня старым добрым методом? Или переключишься на мужа? Или сразу на дочку?- Натаниэль почувствовал, как закипает:  
-Тут приходил ваш ручной убийца, так вот они сказал, что туата не мучат приговореных. Так зачем пришел, все-таки?- Йорк снова посмотрел на него так, как будто хотел забраться прямо в голову:  
-Пришел, наверное, в очередной раз понять, зачем ты ломаешь себе жизнь? Почему ты не хочешь понять, что убить меня не выйдет? Даже если бы тебе удалось, то что бы это дало? Перемены уже начались, ничего уже не вернешь назад. Стража уже смирилась с этим, сам видишь,- Натаниэль с трудом подавил ярость и ответил как можно спокойнее:  
-Стража, как и все остальные, купилась на сладкие обещания «дивного нового мира», но меня не проведешь. Ты и твой Гринвуд открыли ворота на землю для всякого эльфийского отребья. Они развели тут единение с природой и прочие хиппистские бредни! Несчастная Канада сдалась без боя, тут теперь просто рассадник терпимости и широких взглядов. Меня тошнит от здешних стражей!- он задохнулся, закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, то увидел в глазах Йорка сожаление и разочарование:  
-Ох, Клейборн, честно, мне жаль, что ты так ничего и не понял, - Йорк развернулся и ушел, нетвердой походкой человека, выздоравливающего от смертельной болезни.  
Что должен был понять натаниэль, которого вот-вот казнят за покушение на  
убийство? Наверное, что он - безнадежный идеалист, что человеческая раса потерпела поражение от своих многолетних врагов, что сдалась без боя, позарившись на яркие игрушки. И теперь все они сдались на милость нелюдей всех мастей. Скоро не останется ни одного человека, который по-настоящему помнит, как было «раньше».  
Так что Натаниэлю больше не хотелось жить в этом «новом дивном мире».  
Он закрыл дверь, слегка удивившись, что его не заперли. Через какое-то время за ним пришел сопливый Ткач, отвел его в душ и дал чистую одежду. Натаниэль не спеша принял душ, побрился, тщательно оделся и вышел на кухню, где его ждал обед. Натаниэль спокойно пообедал, выпил кофе, оставил грязную посуду в раковине и сел на софу.  
Неожиданно стена прямо перед ним раскрылась, из щелей посыпался цемент. Из стены вышли незнакомые фейрэ с непроницаемыми лицами. Натаниэль медленно поднялся, одернул пиджак, пригладил волосы и подошел к своим конвоирам. Как только они переступили порог и прошли внутрь, стена снова закрылась.  
Натаниэль очутился в главном зале Общинного дома фейрэ Ванкувера. В центре зала была установлена трибуна, где его ждала глава общины, судя по всему, Видящая. По левую руку от неё сидели Ткач смерти, банши, Луиза Гринвуд и её старший сын с рыжим как морковка мужем-фейрэ. По правую руку сидели Йорк в церемониальных фиолетовых одеждах и его сопливый Ткач в зеленом.  
Натаниэля вывели в центр зала и оставили одного. Видящая буквально пригвоздила его взглядом и сказала:  
-Натаниэль Джеймс Клейборн, община Гатерейн-Анши обвиняет вас в покушении на убийство Томаса ард Тален-Авьен, виридани. Необходимые доказательства будут предоставлены. Вам есть что сказать в свое оправдание?  
Натаниэль оглядел сидящих и сказал спокойно:  
-Я признаю, что сознательно и без какого-либо давления со стороны желал убить Томаса Эдварда Йорка. Более того, я хотел, чтобы его смерть была медленной и мучительной. Еще я бы хотел добавить, что не раскаиваюсь в содеянном.  
Видящая сказала:  
-я прошу предоставить доказательства вины мистера Клейборна,- один из фейрэ подал ей контейнер, в котором лежали ампула с остатками сыворотки и шприц, Видящая показала контейнер Натаниэлю:  
-Мистер Клейборн, вы подтверждаете, что это ваши вещи?- Натаниэль ответил:  
-Да, это мои вещи, - Видящая отложила контейнер и обратилась к Луизе:  
-Луиза, расскажите нам, что вы увидели, когда пришли на квартиру к мистеру Клейборну?- Луиза встала, посмотрела на него как что-то очень неприятное и начала рассказ. Вслед за ней тоже самое поведали Джеффри и его муж-фейрэ. Последним вызвали мужа Йорка, который из всех сил держал лицо. Он посмотрел на Натаниэля, собрался и рассказал практически то же самое, что и остальные. Когда он закончил, то Натаниэль почувствовал, что именно это и был последний гвоздь в крышку его гроба.  
После выступления свидетелей Видящая внимательно посмотрела Натаниэлю в глаза, и он услышал её голос прямо в голове: «Не надо бояться меня, бывший Страж Клейборн, или лучше называть Вас охотником? Так вот, я услышала свидетелей и увидела доказательства. Однако я хочу сама удостовериться, что Вы действительно говорите правду. Разрешите ли Вы мне?» Натаниэль подумал, что хуже уже не будет. И он ошибся: Видящая словно скальпелем разрезала его защитные барьеры и вытащила на свет божий тайные страхи, злость, непоколебимую уверенность в своей непогрешимости, и, самое главное — желание во чтобы то ни стало завершить начатое. Натаниэль с ужасом понял, что в следующий раз не остановится ни перед чем, потому что девчонка тоже наверняка имеет суперспособности. Черт его знает, какие именно, но добра от неё ждать не приходится. На поверхность поднялись тщательно спрятанные мысли о том, что «эльфийскую заразу» нужно снова выжигать каленым железом, как в былые времена. Затем всплыли имена и адреса, и Натаниэль мог только беспомощно думать, что идет ко дну. Наконец Видящая покинула его разум, и Натаниэль лишь титаническим усилием воли смог не потерять сознание.  
Видящая на мгновением прикрыла глаза, потом снова открыла их и объявила:  
-На основании свидетельств, вещественных доказательств и ментальной проверки Натаниэль Джеймс Клейборн признается виновным в покушении на убийство Томаса ард Тален-Авьен, виридани. Назначается плата в виде предстояния перед Матерью Дану, которая решит виновен или нет Натаниэль Джеймс Клейборн. Да будет так, ибо только благословенная Мать держит в милосердных руках своих наши жизни!  
Натаниэль чувствовал, что уж теперь-то он точно не выкрутится. Тайные ритуалы фейрэ явно не предназначались для людей, и этого действа он точно не переживет. К нему подошли те же самые фейрэ-охранники, все общество встало и двинулось на выход.  
Они вышли на поле, где лежал ровный, очень белый, нетронутый снег, у Натаниэля заныло под ложечкой. С высокого стального неба сыпалась сухая колючая крупа. Он увидел алтарь в середине и преисполнился мрачных мыслей.  
Его отвели к алтарю, поставив в центре площадки. Было холодно, от ветра слезились глаза, стыли руки и ноги. Очевидно, что фейрэ уже не интересовало его здоровье.  
Банши, оба Ткача и Видящая окружили его и замолчали. Вначале ничего не происходило, а потом воздух стал густым и тяжелым, а вдыхать его было совершенно невозможно. Легкие заболели, голова стала кружиться от недостатка кислорода, в глазах стало темнеть. Натаниэль успел подумать: «Классика жанра!», пока не почувствовал, что его будто вытаскивают из тела, словно щипцами. А потом наступила темнота и тишина.  
Спустя вечность или пять минут Натаниэль очнулся в странном помещении с серыми стенами. Он лежал на полу совершенно голый. В голове всплыли слова: «Нагими мы пришли в этот мир, нагими мы покидаем его».

**Глава 14. Древо изменит и тело, и самую суть без труда.**

После того, как прах охотника был развеян, Томас снова тяжело заболел. Нэн тревожился, не отходил ни на минуту, поил супруга травяными отварами и усиленно надеялся на лучшее. На третий день болезни явилась чрезвычайно величественная, но нетвердо стоящая на ногах селкэ Эанид со своими снадобьями.  
Как ни удивительно, но именно снадобья селкэ в конце концов поставили Томаса на ноги. Он еще несколько дней был слаб и все больше лежал, хотя из всех сил старалась его растормошить и развеселить. Она больше всего на свете боялась, что Томас тоже покинет их.  
Вдобавок ко всему перед ними маячила перспектива путешествия на Элейн-Маху - один из самых мрачных, закрытых и консервативных миров нити. Там их ждал встреча с кланом Авьен, тем самым, из которого происходил Джоннах. Его мать была Видящей клана, а старшая сестра - Привратником. Так что их вполне могли не пустить на земли клана вообще. Перспектива бродить по Элейн-Махе без собственного Привратника не прельщала ни капли.  
Оставался лишь муж старшего сына Луизы, который жаждал познакомить своего человеческого супруга с родителями. Хотелось бы, чтоб он их сопровождал, но кто его знает. Хотя у них на руках были два таких козыря, как Томас и Луиза в боевом настроении. Кто знает, что могли противопоставить им туата из клана Авьен?  
Томаса и Гетти, как видно, не волновали эти проблемы. Гетти была вне себя от любопытства, а Томас, во-первых, смирился с неизбежным, во-вторых, не в его правилах было сразу сдавать позиции. Так что Нэну оставалось лишь ждать и надеяться на лучшее.  
Перед Элейн-Махой еще предстоял как минимум месяц подготовки, две недели внутри Материнского Древа и еще две недели на то, чтоб адаптироваться после Древа. Томас выздоровел еще через четыре дня, а на седьмой день маленькая партия двинулась прямо на берег Джиллс-бэя, где их уже ждала Эанид. Она посчитала нужным лично проводить их группу через Морские врата, как сделала это уже однажды девять лет назад.  
Только сейчас Лу уходила вместе с сыном и его мужем (как странно звучит!) «знакомиться с родителями» настолько далеко, что невозможно было даже представить.  
Они взошли на корабль, и отплыли к вратам. Их провожала селки, и Лу с детским восторгом думала, что наконец-то исполнится её мечта. Она вдыхала морской воздух, её голова была занята лишь мыслями о том, что совсем скоро встреча с друзьями.  
Когда Эанид открыла портал, то из него повеяло давно забытым запахом незнакомых трав и пряного дыма. Во врата спустили трап, и пассажиры двинулись вниз, один за другим. Селки остановила Лу и сказала ей с улыбкой:  
-Ну, что? Твоя мечта сбылась?- Лу кивнула в ответ и спустилась вслед за остальными.  
Элейн-луэллин встретил её пьянящим воздухом, ощущением нереальной легкости в теле и ярким, но мягким солнцем. Их ждала целая делегация, и Лу еще раз пожалела, что Колин отказался идти с ней. Мало того, он запретил ей взять с собой младших детей. Лу не стала спорить, но в глубине души понимала, что муж просто чрезмерно осторожничает, как всегда.  
Их встречала Аргавейн с младшими дочерями, Джерейн и Торувьель, банши Эртан с младшими сыном и дочерью Лиатой, на которой хотел «пожениться» её Кевин.  
Не успела она сделать и шага, как Гетти с радостным криком кинулась обниматься с родней. Девочку передавали с рук на руки, пока она не соскочила с рук Торувьель и бегом вернулась к Тому и Нэну, чтоб за руки потащить их «здороваться».  
Лу, Джеффи и Мори стояли рядом и не знали, как себя вести. Пока, наконец, Торувьель не улыбнулась знакомой широкой улыбкой и стала снова Тори. Тогда ледяная корка лопнула, и Лу поспешила к ней. Следом за матерью из транса вышел Джеффи, который на буксире тащил за собой чрезвычайно смущенного Мори.  
Их снова приняли в большую и шумную семью, словно не прошло девяти лет. Только когда голова начала невыносимо кружиться, а легкие — жечь словно кислотой, они вспомнили, что уже не на Земле.  
Первой спохватилась Аргавейн, она попросила Мори открыть дверь прямо к Древу, без труда передав ему картинку с координатами. Лу подумала, что на земле Вейн никогда при ней не пользовалась телепатией. Теперь они были на земле фейрэ и играть придется по правилам фейрэ. Лу очень жалела, что плохо знает даже «всеобщий» лаугнин, не говоря уж о «луэ-лаугнин» - местном диалекте.  
Языковой барьер, казалось, совершенно, не волновал её сына. Они с Мори уже оживленно болтали с вартой, которая поймала взгляд Лу и подмигнула в ответ. Нэн, Том и тоже не испытывали ни малейших трудностей.  
Наконец их повели в Дом Целителей, где сразу же начали готовить к погружению. Так для себя назвала эту процедуру Лу, потому что как же иначе? Их положат в «дупла», которые запечатают на две недели, а когда вынут, то человеческое тело волшебным образом преобразится. Так что все пришельцы с Земли смогут без проблем жить на мирах фейрэ, без боязни отравиться местным воздухом или заболеть от непривычно низкого притяжения. Теперь-то Лу понимала, отчего все фейрэ такие высокие и худые - генетические особенности существ из совершенно другого мира. Фейрэ с земли несколько утратили высоту и худобу по сравнению с теми обитателями Элейн-Луэллин, которых она заметила здесь.  
Когда она увидела знаменитое Нейтирэн виридиан - Материнское Древо, то голова у Лу буквально пошла кругом. Это было нечто невероятных размеров, назвать этот комплекс деревом язык не поворачивался. Немаленький Дом ютился у самых «корней», а «ствол» и «крона» уходили, не, иначе, как в бесконечность. Упомянутые Томом «дупла» начинались на уровне примерно двух метров над землей. Входные отверстия закрывали мембраны из плотного полупрозрачного материала. Еще возле Древа довольно ощутимо пахло вездесущим озоном, перегноем и чем-то сладко-горьким, навязчивым, вроде подгоревшего вишневого варенья.  
Глава Целителей, величественная фейрэ на полторы головы выше Лу, отвела их в комнату, где все пришедшие с Земли разделись, получили новую одежду из тонкой небеленой ткани и отправились в душ. Когда они смыли с себя все земное, облачились в новую одежду, их отвели в зал, где готовили к погружению в Древо.  
Огромный зал был самым банальным образом залит зеленоватым мерцающим светом, Целители были в должной мере загадочны и безмятежны, «дупла» выглядели странно, но неопасно. В общем, Лу явно попала прямо в сцену из какого-нибудь фэнтези не слишком высокого пошиба. Ей почему-то вспомнилась Ле Гуин, которой Лу зачитывалась подростком.  
Целители проводили их к «дуплам», Гетти, Том, Нэн, Джес и Варта сразу же стали раздеваться. Лу слегка опешила, но потом увидела, что на мужчинах осталось нечто вроде набедренной повязки, при этом банши совершенно без стеснения потянулась и рассеянно почесала голую грудь. Мужчины, кажется, даже не обратили внимания, что Варта стоит рядом с ними топлесс. Лу подумала, что ей тоже скоро придется раздеться.  
Тут рядом с ней появилась одна из Целительниц и подала нечто вроде топа. Лу отвернулась, быстро разделась и натянула короткий топ, в очередной раз порадовавшись, что природа не наградила внушительной грудью. Иначе вышло бы крайне неловко.  
Джеффи и Мори негромко переговаривались на лаугнин, Том держал на руках Гетти, Нэн стоял рядом и просто радовался жизни, судя по легкой улыбке. Варта и Джесейн что-то обсуждали еще с одним Целителем.  
Наконец к лу подошла её собственная Целительница и рассказала, как нужно вести себя внутри Древа. Оказывается, ничего сложного: лечь поудобней, желательно на спину, закрыть глаза и думать о приятном и расслабляющем. Дальше Древо само все сделает. Что именно сделает Древо, ей толком не объяснили.  
Перед самым погружением в «дупло» лу внезапно стало очень плохо, она посмотрела на Джеффи: сыну было не лучше, если бы Мори его не поддерживал, то мальчик бы точно свалился. Он тяжело дышал, на лбу выступили крупные капли пота.  
Все остальные уже погружались в «дупла», и Целители аккуратно заливали входные отверстия чем-то вроде прозрачной тягучей смолы.  
К губам Лу поднесли флакон, пахнущий травами и вездесущим озоном, она с трудом сделала глоток, и сразу стало легче. Она обернулась и заметила, что Мори поит её сына из точно такого же флакона. Вид Джеффи стремительно возвращался к нормальному.  
Вскоре в зале осталась только Лу, она наотрез отказалась «ложиться в дупло» раньше сына. Как только Джеффи «запечатали» в дупле, она позвала одну из Целительниц и сказала, что готова. Её подвели к единственному свободному «дуплу», и Лу не выдержала:  
-Скажи мне, на что это похоже?- Юная фейрэ улыбнулась:  
-О, в первый раз даже немного страшновато! Особенно, когда древесный сок заливает глаза и рот, кажется, что вот-вот задохнешься! Но надо просто вдохнуть жидкость, тогда она заполнит твои легкие, и снова можно будет дышать. Ты заснешь, а когда проснешься, то Древо изменит тебя,- Лу покачала головой:  
-Хорошо тебе говорить!- Фейрэ засмеялась:  
-Ох, Томас-виридани тоже сначала долго выспрашивал, что да как! А потом зажмурился и сам погрузился в камеру, даже без нашей помощи. Он вообще отчаянный!- Лу пожала плечами:  
-Тогда и мне бояться нечего! Действительно, что такого – вдохнуть древесные соки?! Кстати, а сны я смогу видеть? - Фейрэ задумчиво кивнула:  
-Иногда Древо посылает сны, в которых можно узнать будущее или получить ответы на вопросы. Я не знаю, что даст Древо тебе, Луиза, Друг Туата-де-Даннан, сестра джоннаха-шарин. Древесные сны вообще непредсказуемы.  
Лу поняла, что дальше медлить нельзя, закрыла глаза, несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, успокаивая нервы. Потом она взяла себя в руки и полезла по странной лестнице, словно сплетенной из живых корней, в «дупло». Лестница была теплой и слегка пульсировала под её руками. Наконец она вскарабкалась в «дупло» и осторожно легла на мягкий пол цвета венозной крови. Как только она устроилась, вход в «дупло» запечатали прозрачной мембраной.  
Внутри пахло странно, Лу подумала, что именно так могло бы пахнуть в матке, если бы она стала снова неродившимся младенцем. Вместе с тем к остальным запахам примешивался терпкий запах свежей древесины. Тут ей на лицо упала первая капля сока, вскоре капли превратились в теплый дождь, и камера начала наполняться густой молочно-белой жидкостью. Когда жидкость достигла её лица и начала подбираться к носу, то Лу вспомнила слова Целительницы и приготовилась вдохнуть. Сначала она с ужасом подумала, что задыхается, когда жидкость заполнила её носоглотку и потекла прямо в желудок через открытый рот. Но потом как-то само собой получилось дышать. Сердце постепенно стало биться как обычно, стук в висках и ломота в затылке отступили, и Лу медленно соскользнула в сон.  
Она очнулась в своей собственной кухне в Ванкувере. Лу сидела у окна и пила кофе. Тут на кухне появился Колин, только вот было ему уже лет на десять больше. На висках все-таки появилась седина, а в остальном это был все тот же знакомый надежный Колин. Он был явно чем-то взволнован. Лу поднялась со стула и подошла к мужу, он поежился, словно от холода, и сказал:  
-Лу, нам обязательно идти домой к Джеффи? Может, они с дочкой сами к нам?- Лу покачала головой:  
-Супруг мой драгоценный, ты же знаешь, что девочке нельзя выходить к нам как минимум полгода! И потом, разве ты не хочешь посмотреть на внучку поскорей?- Колин поднял руки, мол, «сдаюсь, уговорила». Лу обняла его и сказала:  
-Не бойся, ты даже не заметишь, как пройдут две недели в «дупле»!- На что муж скривился, но все-таки кивнул.  
Тут в комнату вошел Эйза, который теперь носил волосы до плеч, сверху заплетенные в замысловатую, явно «эльфийскую» прическу. Он оглядел кухню и спросил:  
-Мам, ну ты уговорила папу? Давайте уже спать тогда, нам завтра вставать рано! Папа, скажи маме, чтоб не пила так много кофе, хорошо? А то снова будет сидеть до утра, - с этими словами сын исчез как кукушка в часах.  
Потом декорации поменялись: лу оказалась в доме тома, нэна и Гетти? Сама девочка вышла к ней и сразу же кинулась обниматься. Этой Гетти было как минимум шестнадцать, темно-каштановые волосы затянуты в небрежный узел, на ней черные джинсы и огромный красный свитер, из-под которого торчал воротник бутылочно-зеленой футболки. Когда девочка заговорила, то Лу удивилась, насколько её интонация похожа на то, как разговаривал Джонни в юности:  
-Лу-нейти, я точно видела, что мы с Кевином будем вместе! Почему он тогда встречается с этой девицей?!  
Когда декорации сменились в третий раз, лу очутилась в спальне. Она сидела на стуле у кровати больного, судя по тому, что на тумбочке стояло несколько флаконов с притертыми пробками, стакан и мерная ложка. На кровати лежал мужчина с седыми волосами, закутанный в несколько одеял. Его лицо было отвернуто от Лу. Она осторожно встала и обошла кровать, чтоб взглянуть в лицо больного: им оказался Том. Изрядно постаревший и похудевший, практически седой, его обмякшее во сне лицо было лицом человека, стоящего у самых ворот смерти. Наверное, он уже постучался, и теперь хозяйка надевает халат, чтоб впустить гостя.  
Том с трудом открыл глаза и сказал:  
-Лу, ты пришла, отлично. Сегодня к вечеру будут Варта и остальные наши, так что времени у меня немного. Знаешь, это хорошо, что я сам могу выбрать, когда... уйти. Я ужасно устал, Лу. Обещай мне, что будешь приглядывать за Нэном, он ведь скоро совсем один останется.  
Было еще множество снов: ярких, полных событий и новых лиц, несомненно, очень важных, но лу особенно отчетливо запомнила именно эти три. Когда она открыла глаза в пахнущем озоном и зарождающейся жизнью сыром сумраке дупла, то жидкость, которая покрывала её с головой, начала медленно впитываться в стены. Вскоре её легкие и желудок начали рефлекторно очищаться, видимо, древо выделяло какие-то вещества, стимулирующие этот процесс. Выблеванная жидкость также быстро впиталась, и Лу свернулась на полу в позе зародыша. Через какое-то время мембрана дупла треснула, и внутрь хлынул поток света и звука.  
На дрожащих ногах лу выбралась из «дупла», внизу её подхватила Целительница и осторожно опустила на что-то вроде мата. Когда у неё перестала кружиться голова, Лу заметила сидящую рядом Тори, которая держала её за руку и радостно улыбалась:  
-Ну, что, подруга? Ты уже окончательно очухалась?- Лу кивнула, продолжила:  
-Тогда давай вставать потихоньку, потом я покажу тебе окрестности. Кстати, остальные уже закусывают, чем бог послал, в местной столовой. Твой Джеффи чувствует себя отлично, они с муженьком уже воркуют как два голубка под сенью Древа, - Лу встала на ноги и шлепнула подругу по руке:  
-Угомонись уже! Вечно ты какую-то ерунду лепишь! Веди же, мой Вергилий,- подруга подхватила её под локоть и улыбнулась в ответ:  
-Ты тоже искушена в том, как правильно городить ерунду, дорогая подруга! Пошли к остальным, они уже заждались.  
Остальные сидели в рядок за столом и ели так, что за ушами трещало. Том сидел между дочерью и Нэном? Черт возьми, подумала лу, вот ты и увидела настоящего фейрэ!  
Нэн в его «натуральном виде» напоминал классического толкиновского эльфа: белые, почти бесцветные волосы, очень светлые голубые глаза, отливающая перламутром полупрозрачная кожа с просвечивающими фиолетовыми венами. Черты его лица с первого взгляда не слишком отличались от человеческих, но потом вы замечали посаженные под слишком острым углом глаза, резкие скулы, высокие как арки, и удлиненные уши, плотно прижатые к черепу. Все это венчала длинная шея из тех, что называют «лебедиными», со слабо намеченным кадыком. Внешность была, что называется, на любителя. На земной взгляд мужского в Нэне было мало.  
Рядом с Томом и его семьей сидел Джеффи с новоиспеченным супруом. Вот уж вид супруга мог вызвать оторопь у неподготовленного зрителя! Но Лу уже видела Джонни на записях мнеморекордера. Кожа у юного фейрэ была словно покрыта тонкой бензиновой пленкой, нечеловеческие глаза имели вертикальный зрачкок, они были обведенные черным, венчали изогнутые брови, острые, высоко поднятые скулы уравновешивались узким носом, а тяжелый, квадратный подбородок завершал картину. Он заметил Лу и радостно улыбнулся ей, показав впечатляющий набор острых зубов с крупными клыками. Лу внутренне вздрогнула. Но потом она заметила, что Джеффи держит его за руку, и выругала себя за малодушие и предрассудки. Она была уверена, что на родине Джонни встретит целую компанию таких вот «инопланетян», и настроены они будут не слишком дружелюбно.  
Тут Лу обернулась на Тори и спросила:  
-Скажи мне, а почему не изменились ни ты, ни дети, ни Вейн, ни братья Джонни? Даже Варта и её домашние почти такие же. Только вот какие-то вы все словно перламутровые стали. Почему это, просвети меня?- Подруга пожала плечами:  
-Ты знаешь, «земные» туата так давно маскируются, что просто не помнят толком, как выглядели их дальние предки. Так что в Древе просто нет того, что на Земле назвали бы «матрицей», чтоб вернуть их первоначальный облик,- Лу удивленно охнула:  
-То есть как это? Древо - это типа органического компьютера? Вот мой средний был бы в полном восторге! Он ведь спит и видит, как станет тем самым революционером, который адаптирует технику фейрэ для Земли! Ты хочешь сказать, что Древо записывает каждого, кто хоть раз попадает в «дупло»?! Господи, это сколько же информации в нем хранится?!- Тори загадочно улыбнулась:  
-Ты себе представить не можешь это! Но для удобства Целители эту информацию вроде как архивируют, чтобы уменьшить объем, - от обилия информации у Лу уже немного кружилась голова, но она решила задать еще один вопрос:  
-И у меня на коже такая же «нефтяная пленка», как у тебя и остальных. Зачем она? – Тори пожала плечами:  
-Это естественное защитное покрытие кожи всех туата, независимо от мира, где они родились. Ты не выживешь на мирах туата без него, твоя человеческая кожа сначала поджарится до хрустящей корочки, а потом просто слезет лоскутами вся без остатка. Неприятное было бы зрелище, согласись,- Лу поморщилась в ответ:  
-Я вполне могла бы жить без таких натуралистичных подробностей. А почему Мори выглядит, скажем так, страшновато по человеческим меркам?- Тори искренне рассмеялась:  
-О, дорогая, это ты еще не видела перевертышей или тех, кого люди называют кэлпи! Вот они действительно могут напугать с непривычки! А выходцы с Элейн-Махи просто-напросто приспособились к тамошним условиям. Это довольно суровое место, скажу я тебе. Ладно, разговорами сыт не будешь, пошли уже поедим!  
Еда оказалось чрезвычайно непривычной, но очень вкусной. Особенно салат из «почти капусты» с «практически майонезом» и чем-то вроде зеленого лука. Хорош оказался и суп из фиолетовых «брокколи». Лу слегка удивилась, что её желудок не протестовал. Наверное, сказалось превращение, произошедшее в Древе.  
Джеффи наконец-то оторвал свой взгляд от мужа и заметил Лу, он тут же встал и сел рядом, благо места за столом было достаточно. Он закинул в рот что-то вроде картошки фри и расплылся в довольной улыбке:  
-Мам, тут так круто! Ты как вообще? Нормально? Мори рассказал, что передал своей маме сообщение о нашем приходе. Она ответила, что ждет нас и хотела бы с тобой познакомиться. Мать, а ты в курсе, что ты у нас знаменитость? Типа человеческая сестра Оберега с Элейн-Махи. Мне с тобой ужасно повезло! Жалко, что папа с нами не пошел. Вот бы он с мамой Мори пообщался! Она бы сразу поняла, что наша семья - добропорядочная, надежная и с традициями,- Лу отвесила сыну подзатыльник:  
-Ты поосторожней, сын мой! Матушка твоя тоже может включить «добропорядочную»,- Джеффи рассмеялся:  
-Мам, ну ты сурова! Прям настоящий матриарх!- Лу притворно закатила глаза:  
-В кого ты уродился такой? Дурачок дурачком, как только Мори тебя терпит?!- Джеффи потупился:  
-У меня множество ценных качеств, например, я терпеливый, милый и отзывчивый,- Лу тепло улыбнулась:  
-Да-да, мой мальчик. Ты у меня просто чудо и составишь прекрасную партию для любого разумного…хм…нечеловека! – Сын в ответ радостно рассмеялся и сказал беспечно:  
-Мать, дай пять!- Лу хлопнула его по раскрытой ладони, и он отбыл обратно.  
Лу повернулась к Тори, наблюдавшей за ними с довольной улыбкой:  
-Воспитала умника на свою голову! – подруга покачала головой:  
-Хорошо, что у меня одни девчонки, они меня побаиваются, так как мама у нас карает, а папа милует. Вот я их только призову к порядку, а они сразу к Джери бегут жаловаться на суровую и непреклонную маму. Он их жалеет и всегда дает по две порции мороженого сразу,- Лу понимающе улыбнулась:  
-Как я тебя понимаю, подруга! Давай выпьем за это по бокалу! Ну, вот хоть этого сиреневого напитка. Был бы тут Колин, сразу бы вспомнил одноименную песню Бакли,- они чокнулись и выпили. Напиток был терпким, умеренно сладким, от него немного закружилась голова. Лу допила бокал и предложила пройтись немного.  
Они вышли из Дома Целителей, и Лу поразилась высоте и чистоте неба у них над головой. Невероятно голубое, бесконечное пространство стоило всех возможных превосходных степеней. Такого неба на Земле не было с тех пор, как технический прогресс стал основным приоритетом. Даже в горах земное небо утратило свою первоначальную чистоту. Лу посмотрела на Тори:  
-Слушай, а здешнее небо всегда такое? Словно с картин прерафаэлитов?- Подруга задумчиво кивнула:  
-Да, я когда впервые пришла сюда, то тоже долго стояла и рассматривала его. Ты еще не видела, какие тут созвездия! Звезды громадные и яркие, что твои прожектора,- Лу ответила:  
-Чудеса, да и только! Прямо-таки земля обетованная! - Тори покачала головой:  
-Да нет, просто место, где можно найти мир и покой. Этот мир отличается от остальных, примерно как Лондон от какого - нибудь Браунтона. Это здесь царят мир и толерантность. А вот на Элейн-Махе нас будут изучать под микроскопом на предмет соответствия строгим нормам нравственности. Особенно в этом нелегком деле преуспел клан моего дражайшего супруга. Его матушка - просто оплот благочестия и праведности, она, по его словам, всегда вела себя так, как будто Мать Дану ей лично в руки передала свиток с кодексом поведения правильного туатана. Они ведь на землю знаешь почему попали? Матушка полезла в какие-то разборки между членами Совета кланов их мира, в результате сказала что-то не тому человеку. Естественно, из лучших побуждений, в целях подержания чистоты помыслов и недопушения отступления от законов и т.д., и т.п. Ну, и достукалась: её троих сыновей отправили на Землю. Типа, чтоб она на своем опыте почуяла, что такое терпимость, смирение и кротость. Представляешь, каково Видящей отправлять собственного младшего сына на смерть практически?! Наверняка, у неё были видения насчет всей этой катавасии с охотником. Так что быть матерью знаменитого на всю Атерейю Джоннаха-Шарин тар Элейн-Маха вовсе не искупает того, что она не видела сыновей почти полвека,- Лу оторопело уставилась на подругу:  
-То есть ей сейчас как минимум под девяносто лет?! Да она на ногах, наверное, толком не стоит, не то, что карать и миловать! – Тори насмешливо цокнула языком:  
-Зря ты так думаешь, дорогая. Фейрэ живут очень долго, особенно те, у которых есть цель,- Лу перебила её:  
-А как же Обереги, которые редко доживают до сорока?- Тори нахмурилась:  
-С Оберегами совершенно другая ися, они просто «сгорают», раздавая благодать всем желающим. Если у Оберега есть супруг, с которым у них устанавливается настоящая связь, то шансы прожить немного дольше вырастают. Нашему Джонне повезло с обоими мужьями, потому он протянул практически до пятидесяти. Не вмешайся охотник, то он бы еще пожил, возможно.  
Тут их разговор прервала Гетти, которая прибежала навестить тетю . Девочка успешно перешла с английского на лаугнин и болтала со страшной скоростью. Лу вновь пожалела, что не понимает ни слова. Она страдальчески взглянула на Тори:  
-Тори, нет ли тут какой-нибудь вавилонской рыбки, чтоб магическим образом начать понимать язык фейрэ?- Подруга немного подумала и сказала:  
-Есть одна штучка, но она не слишком приятная поначалу. Это отросток Древа, его вводят в мозг напрямую, через ухо. Отросток приживается, и ты постепенно начинаешь понимать лаугнин. Причем любой диалект, представь, как удобно? Если согласна, то пошли к Целителям,- Лу почувствовала, как соскальзывает в кроличью нору и растерянно кивнула.  
Они передали Гетти Тому и пошли в дом целителей. Там её проводили в тот сектор, где имплантировали ростки. Лу усадили в удобное кресло и показали колбу с отростком. Он был нежно-розового цвета и извивался словно живой. Она представила, как в ухо введут часть Древа, и её мозг станет воспринимать язык фейрэ как родной английский. Заманчивая перспектива, но позволить ввести розовый корешок в ухо страшновато! Но любопытство и жажда знания пересилили, и Лу в конце концов согласилась. Одна из Целителей аккуратно зафиксировала ей голову, второй открыл колбу и вынул извивающийся розовый отросток. Лу зажмурилась и даже затаила дыхание. Её ушной раковины коснулся прохладный гладкий конец ростка, а потом прямо в ухо проскользнул весь отросток. Вначале было очень больно, словно мозг пронзили ледяным и одновременно раскаленным прутом. Постепенно боль начала спадать, и она услышала обеспокоенные голоса фейрэ - Целителей, которые обсуждали, как же среагирует человеческий мозг на имплантацию ростка древа. Не случится ли у бесстрашной сестры Оберега инсульта? И если случится беда, то, как отреагирует человек на лекарства туата? Лу послушала немного и решила подать голос:  
-Человеческая сестра Оберега очнулась и прекрасно слышит вас!- Целители одновременно вздрогнули и удивленно уставились на неё:  
-Луиза, вы нас понимаете? Это просто невероятно! Наверное, ваши дальние предки были в родстве с туата. До вас эту же операцию успешно перенес Томас Шарин-виридани, но он ведь был связан с Джоннахом-Шарин! Вы ведь понимаете все, что мы говорим?- Лу кивнула, чем вызвала новый прилив восторга:  
-Потрясающе! Ведь моя коллега говорит не на всеобщем языке! Значит, имплант успешно встал и полностью функционален! Шиа, надеюсь, ты все фиксируешь на мнеморекордер?- Целительница со знакомым коричневым прямоугольником в руках энергично кивнула. Тут лу решила вклиниться:  
-Почему вы называете этот прибор мнеморекордером?- Фейрэ смутились:  
-Наверное, это ваш мозг воспринимает название как мнеморекордер, - наконец нашлась Целительница по имени Шиа. Её коллега задумчиво кивнул и продолжил:  
-Видимо, отросток производит соотнесение терминов туата с человеческими, и переводит их в знакомые вам понятия,- Лу удивилась:  
-А как меня понимаете вы? Я ведь сейчас говорю на всеобщем языке? Значит, отросток также контролирует и речевой центр?- Целитель с уважением поглядел на неё:  
-Луиза, а вы на самом деле понимаете кое-что в биотехнологии!- Лу утвердительно кивнула, оба Целителя расцвели:  
-Тогда мы с вами отлично поймем друг друга! Если вдруг имплант будет функционировать неудовлетворительно, то сразу же обращайтесь к нам! Мы заменим его или же придумаем что-то другое,- Лу кивнула и задала еще один вопрос:  
-А терминологию имплант тоже переводит на основании моего словарного запаса?- Целители синхронно кивнули, а Шиа сказала:  
-Значит, ваш сын тоже хорошо примет имплант! Можно не волноваться, Арвэ, назначь ему установку на сегодня. Луиза, вы можете идти, только передайте сыну, что мы ждем его сегодня, - Лу осторожно поднялась с кресла и ответила:  
-Хорошо, обязательно передам! Окажите мне честь, назовите полные имена,- Целители посерьезнели и ответили по очереди:  
-Меня зовут Шиарвенн Талейни ард Маэрдин, - сказала девушка.  
-Меня зовут Арваэддин Торейн ард Лавар’син,- ответил парень.  
В ответ Лу назвала свое полное имя, и они расстались весьма довольные друг другом.


	12. Часть II. Зеркало. Главы 15,16,17

**Глава 15. В горах Элейн-Махи, где снегом пурпурным укрыты вершины.**

Две недели прошли очень быстро, и вот уже вся компания была готова к путешествию на родину Джонни. Том, честно признаться, нервничал. Нэн, напротив, демонстрировал олимпийское спокойствие и безмятежность. Гетти вообще напугать чем-либо было крайне сложно. Иногда Том думал, что должен быть осторожным и бояться за троих, потому, что его семейство плевать хотело на страхи.  
Они встали ни свет, ни заря, выбрали самые лучшие наряды, расчесали темно-каштановые волосы Гетти до блеска и заплели традиционную девичью прическу (не без помощи , конечно, Тори). Девочка стоически вынесла эту нудную и длинную процедуру, чего нельзя было сказать о Томе. Он доверил Нэну привести себя в надлежащий вид, ведь тот отлично знал, как именно должен выглядеть достойный туатан. Проблема была лишь в том, что Том не чувствовал себя ни достойным, ни туатаном. Он пытался забрать дочь и спрятаться на земле. Но его слава следовала буквально по пятам. Он даже не думал, что кто-то помнит Томаса-виридани, раз рядом с ним был Джоннах-Шарин во всем блеске. Том вообще старался не отсвечивать, последние девять лет его жизни прошли как будто внутри тех самых романов-фэнтези, которые он читал тайком. Потому что негоже бунтарю, нонконформисту и даже немножко социопату зачитываться Толкином, Урсулой Ле Гуин и прочим в том же духе. А еще Том интересовался кельтской мифологией и вообще любыми упоминаниями о туата-де-Даннан. Так что можно сказать отныне и навеки ему предстояло жить в тех самых мифах, которыми он увлекался в юности.  
Наконец Нэн закончил, поцеловал его в лоб и ушел привести себя в порядок, хотя куда уж дальше! На фоне мужа четвертью века младше Том, даже наряженный в традиционную «праздничную» одежду, все еще смотрелся ряженым. Хотя спустя девять лет он научился неплохо маскироваться под «своего». Вот и сейчас он непроизвольно выпрямил спину, развернул плечи, приподнял подбородок, в общем приосанился. Потом решил, что какого хера?! Чего ему корчить из себя правильного? Да плюнуть и растереть вообще - все эти «эльфийские церемонии»! Поэтому он просто одернул тунику, смахнул пылинки с брюк и вышел из комнаты.  
И вот вся их маленькая партия готова к путешествию: бледная и решительная Лу, Джеффи и Мори, изо всех сил держащиеся за руки, Нэн с подозрительно спокойным лицом, Аргавейн с детьми, братья Джонни с непроницаемыми лицами.  
Лу вчера разговаривала с Аргавейн, та ей рассказала такую дикую историю, что прийти в себя до сих пор было сложно. Если верить Аргавейн, то Джонни был предназначен в мужья Луизе Гарленд с того момента, как переступил порог Абигтонского сиротского приюта в ноябре 1975. Мало того, у самой Лу имелась примесь крови туата, которая давала возможность им завести совместных детей без помощи Натерейн виридиан. Черт его знает, что фейрэ сотворили с Джонни, чтоб он стал настолько похож на человека. Наверное, какие-то совершенно невыразимые генетические манипуляции. И как они смогли убедить Целителей, что это необходимо было сделать с пятилетним мальчиком? Аргавейн отвечала уклончиво. Единственное, что не учли пославшие Джонни на землю стратеги, что он окажется крайне свободомыслящим и независимым Оберегом. А также, что он будет считать людей своей семьей. Ну, и фактор Томаса Эдварда Честертона из графства Йорк досужие фейрэ тоже не учли. Таким образом, план получить полукровок естественным путем провалился. Хотя, заметила Аргавейн, в результате на свет появилась Гетти, которая, судя по всему, является Видящей. Лу открыла, было, рот, чтоб накричать на Аргавейн, но потом передумала. Чего сейчас орать и размахивать кулаками? Прошло много лет, в конце концов, жизнь Лу и Джонни развивалась совсем по другому сценарию. Ведь Аргавейн и братья-фейрэ отказались следовать хитрым планам «эльфийских стратегов» по интеграции Земли. Наконец Лу пришла в себя и спросила как можно спокойней:  
-Вейн, а как же Гетти? Ведь если мы придем на Элейн-Маху вместе с ней, то придется объяснять сиятельной бабушке, что Том и Нэн вполне способны позаботиться о ней. Более того, что девочка имеет полное право жить так, как ей заблагорассудится, не выполняя никаких важных миссий,- Аргавейн с сомнением покачала головой:  
-Ох, Лу, ты недооцениваешь Агатейн! Она наверняка уже придумала, как именно использовать Тома и Гетти для вящего процветания всех туата. Ты даже не представляешь себе всех тонкостей политики туата,- Лу деланно - небрежно махнула рукой:  
-Да ладно! Прорвемся! Никто не отдаст нашу Гетти на растерзание! Так что дорогая родня может оставить свои планы при себе. И вообще, будем решать проблемы по мере поступления.  
На том и порешили. Компания путешественников собралась с духом и шагнула в Элейн-Маху. Этот мир встретил их резким ветром, наполненным незнакомыми свежими запахами. Земля под ногами была покрыта снегом пурпурного цвета, деревья, напоминающие елки странного бирюзового цвета, стеной стояли по обе стороны тропы. В нескольких шагах от ворот их уже ждали две фейрэ. Лу догадалась, что это мать и сестра Джонни. Обе фейрэ были такими величественными и холодными, что Снежная королева бы обзавидовалась. Том расправил плечи и решительно пошел им навстречу. Остановившись в нескольких метрах от женщин, он церемонно поклонился и сказал торжественно:  
-Приветствую вас, Видящая Агатейн и Привратник Перидиан, - женщины оглядели его с ног до головы и, наконец, удостоили ответом:  
-Приветствуем тебя, Томас-виридани. С чем ты пришел к нам?- Тут из-за его спины вышла Гетти и сказала неожиданно громко:  
-Здравствуйте! Вы ведь мои тетя и бабушка? А меня зовут Гетти, мне про вас томи-шанна много рассказывал!- И вежливо поклонилась. Обе фейрэ немного опешили, но быстро пришли в себя:  
-Здравствуй, Гетти! Назовешь свое полное имя?- Девочка кивнула и ответила серьезно:  
-Агатейн Перидиан ард Тален-Авьен,- и, смутившись, снова спряталась за отца. Тут на авансцену вышел Нэн:  
-Приветствую вас, достойные дамы! Меня зовут Нариннэн Лориэл ард Тален-Авьен-Равирен, виридани-ша-тадди, - женщины переглянулись и одобрительно кивнули. Тут снова подала реплику Гетти:  
-Это Нэн-шанна, он очень хороший! И мы с томи его очень-очень любим!- Обе женщины снова переглянулись, стало понятно, что девочке удалось немного разрядить напряжение. Старшая из них оглядела небольшую компанию путешественников и сказала уже менее официально:  
-Ладно, раз уж сегодня не выходит торжественная церемония, значит так угодно Матери. Видимо, новые времена действительно пришли на Элейн-Маху. Я вижу моих сыновей и их семьи. Добро пожаловать домой!- И она жестом велела дочери открыть портал.  
Вышли они на террасу настоящего замка. Темно-фиолетовый блестящий камень на стенах серебрился от утренней росы, и резкий горный ветер трепал волосы. Лу поежилась и плотней завернулась в шерстяной шарф. Фейрэ вокруг неё, казалось, это не беспокоило. Их проводили внутрь, где тоже было довольно прохладно.  
Лу шла вдоль крытой галереи и думала, что именно здесь гулял маленький Джонни со своим виверном Оллиндиром. Должно быть, она становится старой и сентиментальной, раз уж от воспоминаний на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Их проводили в столовую, где немногословные девушки и юноши накрыли стол. Судя по всему, это была многочисленная местная родня Джонни. Ведь у фейрэ было в обычае рано жениться и заводить целую кучу детей. Особенно на таком мире, где свято чтили традиции и волю Матери.  
Обед начался с благословения, сильно напоминавшего по духу христианскую молитву перед принятием пищи. За огромным столом нашлось место не только гостям, но и многочисленной родне. Лу исподтишка хотела их подсчитать, но мать Джонни посмотрела на неё неодобрительно, так что с подсчетами пришлось повременить.  
После обеда их отвели по комнатам. Комната, доставшаяся Лу, была более или менее уютной, с домотканым покрывалом и прикроватным ковриком, словно купленным в «Икее». Лу неторопливо разделась, повесила вещи в спрятанный в нише шкаф, и села на постель. В голове крутилась мысль, что ей предстоит серьезный разговор с матерью Джонни. Раз уж, по словам Аргавейн, они с Джонни провалили евгеническую программу фейрэ по разведению полукровок, то старшая фейрэ наверняка захочет узнать причины из первых рук.  
Честно говоря, Лу было плевать с высокой колокольни на «великие эльфийские планы». Что она хотела бы знать, так то, как вышло, что такие ревнители чистоты крови, как фейрэ, умудрились вступить в связь с одной из её прабабушек. Родные матери Лу происходил из Лландидно, однако в живых не осталось никого, насколько она знала. Она делала запрос в архив родного города, но данных о семье Оуэн было маловато. Словно кто-то сознательно вычистил данные. Странным было и то, что Лу отдали именно в Абингтонский сиротский приют. В общем, странностей и нестыковок в её жизни хватало, но период до пяти лет был практически одним сплошным белым пятном. То, что рассказала ей Аргавейн, пролило некоторый свет, но все равно оставалось множество вопросов.  
В соседней комнате Том укладывал Гетти и думал, что больше всего на свете хотел бы взять в охапку своё беспокойное семейство и уйти на Элейн-Митрадрен. Ведь он так и не решился продать их дом. Наверняка, местные ухаживали за усадьбой Джоннаха-Шарин. Второй вопрос, что их не выпустят отсюда. А его Ткач, хоть и силен, но еще слишком молод, чтобы оказать сопротивление местным «мастерам». Так что им придется сидеть и ждать. В любом случае, сдаваться без боя Том не планировал. Тем более, что местные матроны явно желали получить Гетти на блюдечке и воспитать из неё достойную девицу. Еще бы, ядовито подумал он, Благословенная-полукровка! Он был почти уверен, что дочь - Видящая, если судить по рассказам Нэна. Так что черта с два он позволит этим мудрым матронам наложить лапы на Гетти!  
Наконец дочь заснула, и он на цыпочках выбрался из комнаты. Чтобы столкнуться с Перидиан, сестрой Джонни. Естественно, что для Привратника не существовало понятия личного пространства. Конечно, был кодекс поведения, но в экстренных случаях его с легкостью нарушали. Вот и сейчас фейрэ стояла у двери временной детской с непроницаемым лицом. Том с вызовом посмотрел на неё и сказал:  
-Что привело Привратника Перидиан в столь поздний час?- Фейрэ улыбнулась неопределенно и ответила:  
-Хотелось бы поговорить с тобой без лишних ушей, Томас, - она без усилий открыла небольшой портал, ведший на крытую террасу. На террасе стояли два кресла с раскинутыми на них покрывалами и подушками. Фейрэ села в одно и жестом показала на другое Тому. Он сел, поежился от ночного холода, накинул покрывало и спросил:  
-О чем ты хотела поговорить со мной?- Фейрэ немного помолчала, глядя куда-то за горизонт, а потом ответила:  
-Ты мне нравишься, Томас. В отличие от матушки, которая уверена, что ты обманом склонил нашего Джоннаха на свою сторону, я склонна верить, что ты на самом деле искренне его любил,- Том уставился на ней как на инопланетянку:  
-Да неужели? И с чего ты так решила? Может, я коварно втерся к нему в доверие, чтоб заполучить Оберега и ключи к остальному миру в придачу?- Фейрэ пожала плечами:  
-Ты не похож на коварного злоумышленника, Томас. Тем более, что тебя приняли как равного на Элейн-Митрадрен и до сих пор ждут, когда же ты с дочкой и вторым супругом к ним вернешься,- от её слов том удивился еще больше:  
-Откуда ты знаешь?!- Фейрэ загадочно улыбнулась:  
-У меня свои источники, тем более, что я – Привратник, не забывай. Кстати, хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить, - она привстала и мелодичным свистом позвала кого-то.  
Раздался шум крыльев, и на террасу перед ними опустился динозавр. То есть птеродактиль, то есть черт его знает, как правильно называется гибрид крокодила и летучей мыши! Размах крыльев у гостя - что у твоего кондора, а уж зубы в пасти впечатляющих размеров просто поражали воображение! В довершение ко всему окраска ящера напоминала перевливчатые павлиньи перья. Он по-птичьи наклонил голову набок и внимательно посмотрел на Тома. Типа стоит ли доверять этому незнакомому двуногому? Или съесть его, а уж потом разбираться? Том невольно затаил дыхание, потом вспомнил, что животные чувствуют страх, и нечеловеческим усилием взял себя в руки.  
Перидиан явно забавляло его поведение, она широко улыбнулась и сказала:  
-Это Оллиндир, виверн Джоннаха. Они дружили до тех пор, пока его не забрали на Элейн-Куиврэнн. Ты, кажется, ему нравишься,- Том покосился на виверна:  
-Ты думаешь? Что-то он не производит впечатление домашнего питомца, знаешь ли,- фейрэ засмеялась:  
\- С чего ты взял, что он - домашний питомец? Виверны живут с нами рядом с незапамятных времен, они наши друзья и союзники. Иногда они оставляют в дар яйца. Обычно это бывает в день, когда на свет появляется кто-то из Благословенных. Но не всем так везет, ты не думай! Вот у меня нет своего виверна, чем-то не подошла для высокой чести, видимо!- Том с уважением посмотрел на громадного ящера:  
-Ты хочешь сказать, что они - разумные создания?- Фейрэ кивнула:  
-Конечно, причем телепаты. Виверн может вообще не принять того, кто родился с ним в один день. То есть в тот же день, когда виверн вышел из яйца. Вот потому Оллиндир такой же виверн Джоннаха, как Джоннах был туата Оллиндира. Увы, с уходом братьев, в нашем клане больше никому не приносили яиц. Наверное, мы чем-то прогневили Мать.  
Тем временем Том услышал в голове странный голос: словно его обладатель вообще не привык пользоваться словами:  
-Ты из гнезда Джоннаха? Его…самка? Или ты самец?- Том несколько опешил и подумал в ответ:  
-Да, я его самец, меня зовут Томас. А ты - Оллиндир? Можно тебя так называть?  
-Да, называй меня так. У Джоннаха есть детеныш-самка, я знаю от Перидиан. Я хочу её видеть. Ты можешь её позвать?- Том подумал в ответ:  
-Её зовут Гетти, она спит, ты сможешь увидеть её завтра,- ящер улыбнулся, если можно назвать улыбкой демонстрацию коллекции острых зубов:  
-Хорошо, я буду ждать. Приходи сюда завтра с детенышем.  
С этими словами виверн церемонно переступил с ноги на ногу, медленно расправил крылья, потом свернул их снова. Перидиан встала с кресла и ответила ему глубоким поклоном с разведенными в стороны руками. Том поспешил последовать её примеру. Виверн посмотрел на него в упор, подпрыгнул в воздух, взмахнул крыльями, резко ушел вверх, поймал восходящий поток и быстро скрылся из виду.  
Том рухнул в кресло и спросил фейрэ:  
-Перидиан, ты меня сюда позвала, чтоб с динозаврами знакомить? Зачем ему моя девочка?- Перидиан выпрямилась в кресле и ответила:  
-Томас, тебе нужна поддержка вивернов, если ты хочешь отстоять свою дочь. Матушка вполне может решить, что ты не сможешь воспитать Благословенное дитя. Она не сомневается, что дитя Оберега, да еще и «древесное», - благословенно. Ты же, Томас, хоть и прошел через Древо невредимым, хоть и девять лет странствовал с моим братом, хоть тебя и признали своим на одном из наших миров, все равно в глазах матриархов Элейн-Махи не тянешь на «подходящего» отца. А уж твой юный Ткач так вообще смехотворен. Нет, он имеет потенциал, но ему всего двадцать по вашему счету. Так что Агатейн постараются у вас забрать и воспитать в духе истинной туата,- тут Том не выдержал:  
-Какой еще туата?! Она такая же туата, как и человек! Джонни нас отправил на землю, черт вас всех побери! Он хотел, чтоб девочка выросла именно там! Вы, что вообще ничего дальше своего носа не видите?! Он девять лет колесил по землям фейрэ и рассказывал, что люди - такие же, как вы! А ты мне втираешь про ненадежного земного папашу - охламона!- Перидиан жестом показала, мол, охолони малость:  
-Томас, я так не думаю. Я на твоей стороне, больше скажу: я следила за вашими путешествиями. Я верю в то, что говорил мой брат. Мать так просто не возвращает к жизни, да еще и несколько раз подряд. Однако матушка трактует видения своеобразно. К тому же, последнее время они довольно противоречивы. Я бы давно ушла отсюда, Томас, но… у меня пятеро детей и десять внуков, куда нам всем идти? Да и супруг мой не горит желанием покидать наш мир. Вот если бы кто-то решился опровергнуть непогрешимость моей дражайшей матушки, тогда другое дело. Она прекрасная глава клана, хорошая мать, но при этом крайне консервативна и не в меру строга к нарушителям традиций. Так что я на твоей стороне, Томас. Если бы не вы с дочкой, наверное, я бы так и не увидела племянников,- тут голос Перидиан дрогнул, и она замолчала.  
Том смотрел, как гордая дочь клана Авьен приводит нервы в порядок и размышлял над тем, во что превратилась его жизнь. Динозары - телепаты, бирюзовые «елки», теща - матриарх и неожиданный союзник. Он решил пойти ва-банк:  
-Хорошо, Перидиан. А что ты будешь иметь от нашего сотрудничества?- Фейрэ повернулась к нему и ответила:  
-Во-первых, возможность уйти отсюда без скандала вместе с вами. Ведь мои братья не планируют здесь задерживаться. Во-вторых, немного встряхнуть наших дорогих матриархов. В-третьих, мне не слишком нравится идея, что моих детей отдают замуж или женят как племенной скот. Ведь матушка всегда держит в уме вероятность рождения Благословенного в очередном браке, если такая вероятность мала или отсутствует, то брак не одобряют,- Том понимающе улыбнулся:  
-Приемная мама моего фейрэ тоже очень хотела женить его на хорошей девушке. Но джонни намекнул маме Джейн, что девушками не интересуется от слова совсем. Она немного попереживала, но потом успокоилась. Хотя меня все равно недолюбливала, - Перидиан хмыкнула:  
-Можешь не переживать, Томас. Матушка тебя вообще в расчет не берет. Ты у нас - бесплатное приложение, досадное недоразумение, не больше. Ну да, формально ты - отец Гетти, но! Она - «древесное дитя» и наверняка Благословенная. Джонны нет в живых, это тебе еще припомнят: не уберег, и все в таком духе. Нариннэн все-таки Благословенный, но уж больно молод! Так что просто так уйти на Элейн-Митрадрен не выйдет. Вас не то, чтобы не выпустят прямым текстом, но будут всячески тянуть резину и придумывать причины для отсрочки ухода. А тем временем придумают какую-нибудь железную причину, почему тебе не следует самому воспитывать дочь. И все, Томас, можешь идти на все четыре стороны!- Том поднялся с кресла и сказал твердо:  
-Нет уж, твоя родня не получит мою дочь! Джонни бы не хотел этого, это раз, Гетти любит меня и Нэна, это два, и потом я – не кукла-перчатка, это три. Да, и этому динозавру я понравился, не забывай. Так что я, пожалуй, пойду спать, утро вечера мудренее, как говорят на Земле,- Перидиан переспросила удивленно:  
-Где так говорят?- Том терпеливо ответил:  
-На захолустном мире, откуда я родом,- и с этими словами он покинул террасу.  
Перидиан еще немного посидела, пока багряные сумерки не сгустились в лиловую ночь. Тогда она сдалась и ушла к себе **.**

**Глава 16. Ночная тьма изменчиво мягка, когда над пропастью шаги без страха пролегают.**

Том на цыпочках прокрался в их с Нэном в спальню, улегся как можно тише но, естественно, что Нэн с его слухом как у летучей мыши, услышал и спросил:  
\- Ну, как прошел разговор с Привратником Перидиан?- Том попытался было изобразить спящего, но нэн стоял на своем:  
-Томас, ты ведь не спишь?- Том неопределенно буркнул что-то, Нэн не смутился и продолжил:  
-Ладно, можешь не рассказывать. Меня, кстати, удостоила аудиенции Видящая Агатейн,- тут Том «проснулся» и спросил:  
-Что?!- Нэн зажег лампу у изголовья и ответил спокойно:  
-Ничего неожиданного: спрашивала про мои отношения с Джоннахом-Шарин, кем я считаю нашу…Гетти, не обижаешь ли ты меня, ну и остальное в том же духе,- Том в упор посмотрел на него и сказал:  
-Ты долго еще будешь Джонни именовать полным титулом? Может быть, уже хватит?- Нэн сделал вид, что не понял ничего из сказанного, тогда Том пошел ва-банк:  
-Будешь притворяться «правильным туатаном из хорошей семьи» и идеальным супругом? И для чего же, скажи на милость?- Нэн отвернулся, вздохнул и сказал стене:  
-Потому что тебе сейчас нужен «правильный туатан из хорошей семьи», вот для чего! Томас, давай поговорим завтра, я очень устал, хорошо?- С этими словами он лег, укрылся одеялом с головой и затих. Том понял, что разговор окончен.  
Черт возьми, - подумал он. Завтрашний день обещал неизвестные беды, но по-крайней мере у него был Нэн, который успешно защищал тылы. До сего дня Том не сильно задумывался о мотивах поведения молодого фейрэ. Когда тот появился в сочельник, Том уступил «грубому нажиму» и «смирился с неизбежным». Ну и потом, Гетти любила Нэна, Лу любила Нэна, даже кот Шарик любил Нэна. Джонни тоже явно был неравнодушен к юноше. Что же оставалось Тому?  
Подобные мысли совершенно не способствовали здоровому и крепкому сну. Кто знает, какие сны можно увидеть в конце столь насыщенного дня? Наверняка, в них присутствовали бы огнедышащие драконы, умирающие звезды в коронах из бледно-лилового пламени и многозначительные старые дома со скрипучими лестницами. Может быть, чем черт не шутит, Тому бы снова приснился «его фейрэ»? Что бы сейчас он бы отдал за то, чтоб снова попасть на маленькую кухню дома в селении Тарак-Шарел! Однако его жаркие молитвы прошли впустую, вместо желанных снов явилась безжалостная бессонница. Том полежал немного, поворочался в тщетной попытке уснуть, но, в конце концов, сдался. Он встал, оделся и вышел в коридор.  
Там уже бродила мрачная Лу, давний товарищ по несчастью. Она кивнула Тому:  
-Тоже не спится? Пошли на воздух. Тори рассказывала, что здешние звезды - нечто невероятное.  
Они вышли на террасу, уселись на кресла, укутавшись пледами, и несколько минут в молчании созерцали звезды. Потом Том сказал задумчиво:  
-Знаешь, рисунок неба на каждом мире особенный. Есть одинаковые созвездия, но расположены они каждый по-своему. Вон там - он показал на группу, отдаленно напоминающую большую медведицу,- Серп жнеца, а там,- нечто вроде Кассиопеи,- лук Летиэнн-охотницы. Вон там россыпь звезд - Свита Безымянного, а слева от нее – Дева-кэлпи,- Лу ответила тихо:  
-Слушай, ведь они чем-то похожи на земные, правда? А что это за странное скопление неподалеку от Девы?- Том улыбнулся:  
-Это Виверн, одно из самых любимых созвездий жителей Элейн-Махи, практически талисман этого мира. Кстати, вчера я встретил живого виверна. Он хочет видеть мою дочь,- Лу округлила глаза:  
-Что?! Зачем ему ?! Я пойду с вами, даже не думай возражать!- Том кивнул:  
-И ты пойдешь, и Нэн тоже. Кто же тогда нас остановит? Да никто в целом свете!- Лу показала ему кулак:  
-Ты дошутишься, в конце концов! Господи, почему мы тут одни? Как мы без Джонни? - Она резко замолчала, борясь с подступившими неизвестно откуда слезами, Том встал с кресла и обнял её:  
-Ладно тебе, лу, я сейчас тоже заплачу, хороши же мы будем!- Лу все-таки всхлипнула, но потом резко вытерла слезы и сказала:  
-Вот я разнылась, как девчонка! Семейство нашего Мори ждет меня в гости, его мама-женщина широких взглядов, не то, что Агатейн. Ты пойдешь со мной? И бери Гетти, она ведь наше секретное оружие,- Том не выдержал и широко улыбнулся:  
-Моя дочь обладает силой нескольких мегатонных бомб. Так что против неё нет ни единого шанса ни у вивернов, ни у суровых, непреклонных бабушек!- Лу ухмыльнулась в ответ, а потом резко посерьезнела:  
-Слушай, вот бы написать исю про все это: вивернов, строгих эльфов, пурпурный снег, в конце концов! Про то, как однажды некий Томас Эдвард Честертон решил основать группу, а братом его басиста оказался фейрэ. И вот этот фейрэ влюбился в отважного Томаса из графства Йорк,- Том резко встал и перебил Лу на полуслове:  
-Хорошая история, Лу, только скучная. Фейрэ и Томас полюбили друг друга, жили долго и счастливо, только вот фэйре угораздило помереть во цвете лет,- Лу встала вслед за ним и подошла поближе, осторожно положила руку на плечо:  
-Том, давай успокаиваться уже, а? Я знаю, что тебе не сладко, но не надо портить себе жизнь, ладно?- Том сбросил её руку, обернулся и уставился на неё холодным взглядом:  
-Ты собираешься писать биографический роман «История Джонатана Гринвуда, найденыша»? Удачи в этом нелегком деле, к твоим услугам пресса, интернет, воспоминания его близких людей! Томас Эдвард Честертон пропал без вести в феврале 2014, тело так и не нашли, конец. Спокойной ночи, Луиза,- Лу посмотрела вслед, а потом села прямо на холодный камень террасы.  
Так она сидела, пока не померзла до самых костей. Потом Лу встала и медленно подошла к краю, наклонилась осторожно и поглядела вниз. Там была головокружительная темно-лиловая бездна. Камень этого мира блестел под звездами самым банальным антрацитовым блеском и отливал затертым до дыр аметистовым глянцем. Глядя на скальное основание замка, Лу поняла, наконец, как именно выглядит глубокий винный, с переходом в королевский пурпур, цвет. Для неё как для писателя это было потрясающее открытие.  
Но для усталой женщины средних лет это было как обухом по голове. Вдобавок на террасе рос канис, хороший такой, раскидистый куст. Если бы была весна, то проклятый куст цвел бы роскошными лиловыми цветами. Конечно, Лу сразу же вспомнила Джонни, который так поэтично, мать его, рассказывал о веснах в Элейн-Махе. Откуда он мог их помнить, спрашивается, если покинул родной мир в четыре года? Наверное, у этих фейрэ какая-нибудь волшебная генетическая память.  
Так, сказала себе Лу, только не надо впадать в истерику. Рыдать в голос на ледяном ветру очень вредно для здоровья: глаза воспалятся, голос охрипнет, и непременно потрескаются губы. Хороша же будет она на утро: опухшая, охрипшая и невыспавшаяся. Милый мой сыночек, угораздило же тебя заиметь такую мамочку!  
Внезапно она вспомнила про контракт на новую книгу, про аванс, который они уже потратили на пристройку. На кой черт им вообще пристройка? Ну да, пристройка, трастовые фонды для Эйзы и Кевина, поездка в Исландию на годовщину свадьбы, антикварная рухлядь, фиолетовый «Фольксваген жук», браслеты «Pandora», и что там еще? Колин еще, помнится, вкладывал в какие-то фьючерсы. Ей страшно повезло с мужем.  
Все-таки истерика неизбежна как революция, подумала Лу. Господи, какая еще революция? Откуда у неё в голове эти дикие сравнения? Конечно, знаменитая писательница, «законная наследница Урсулы Ле Гуин, подарившая нам незабываемый мир, достойный Толкина»! Как же она не любила читать рецензии на свои книги! К несчастью, дети и супруг придерживались другого мнения. Они собирали рецензии и даже зачитывали самые выдающиеся вслух. И это было ужасно, надо признаться.  
И вот тут-то в голове лу появилось название – «Бабочка, зеркало, птица». Что еще за название? Какого рода книга могла бы так называться? Наверняка, какой-нибудь мудреный постмодернистский роман, в котором, дойдя до половины, напрочь забываешь, с чего все это началось. Лу не умела и не хотела писать такие книги. Хотя чем черт не шутит? Признаться, название было неплохое. И вот тут она поняла, что нужно срочно идти спать.  
Туманные тревожные сны мучили Тома всю ночь. Оттого он проснулся на рассвете, разбитый и в скверном настроении. Дверь в комнату распахнулась, и в кровать забралась Гетти. У неё были ледяные ноги, которые Том стал немедленно массировать и согревать. Вскоре заворочался Нэн, и девочка со вздохом протиснулась между ними. Она немного полежала, согреваясь, и заснула крепким сном, каким спят маленькие девочки под утро.  
Нэн осторожно погладил её по волосам и притворился спящим. Он точно знал, что сейчас Томаса лучше не беспокоить. От него шли осязаемые волны тоски и беспокойства. Нэн мог бы слегка «подкрутить» настроение, но Томас очень этого не одобрял. Так что ему оставалось лежать и наслаждаться теплом, исходящим от их дочери.  
Естественно, что Нэн ни за что не признался бы Томасу, что считает и своей дочерью тоже. Он познакомился с девочкой, когда той было всего год. Тогда Тарак-Шарел гудел от новости, что к ним прибудет Дважды Благословенный Оберег из Элейн-Махи, который вернулся с Мира-без-благодати. О Джоннахе-Шарин ходили удивительные слухи, о его даре благодати, о его супруге с Мира-без-Благодати, который прошел через Древо невредимым, и об их «древесной дочери». Нэн очень хотел увидеть Джоннаха-шарин, он в красках представлял себе его, в утро прибытия он был в первых рядах маленькой делегации жителей.  
И вот их Привратник открыла дверь… оттуда вышел невысокого роста туатан, огляделся, увидел толпу встречающих и немного опешил. Потом он собрался, улыбнулся и сказал: «Джон-Джон, заходите уже! Нас тут целая делегация встречает!» Только тогда из портала вышел Джоннах-Шарин с зеленым слингом на груди. Слинг зашевелился, и оттуда показался ребенок, который широко зевнул и сразу же заулыбался. Нэн, как сын главы кланов поселка и Ткущий, должен был приветствовать гостей, но слова застряли у него в горле.  
Джоннах-Шарин оглядел встречающих и улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла как небольшое приветливое солнце, которое стесняется выглядывать из-за туч. Встречающие зашевелились, выдохнули, приветственную речь сказала Привратник, а Нэн потихоньку ретировался в задние ряды. Дальше все прошло без сучка и задоринки, гостей проводили в Общинный дом, накормили и оставили в покое. Жители Тарак-Шарел не зря славились на весь Элейн-Митрадрен вежливостью и гостеприимством.  
Нэн помирал от любопытства. Конечно же, Оберег из Элейн-Махи был хорош собою, милостив и скромен, как и рассказывали. Но вот его супруг оказался мал ростом и неулыбчив. Нэну очень хотелось бы увидеть супруга Оберега поближе. И звали его странно: Томас. Разве это имя для туатана? Тут нэн вспомнил, что Томас – не туатан вовсе. Как же он тогда прошел через Древо? Разве жители Безблагодатного мира так могут? Нэну рассказывали, что мир Томаса закрыт от остальных миров Атерейи, что туда никто давным-давно не ходит.  
Его размышления прервал Томас во плоти. Он вышел откуда-то из-за дома и посмотрел на Нэна с плохо скрытым раздражением:  
-Что ты тут забыл?- Нэн стушевался, слова застряли в горле… и из-за угла вышел Джоннах-Шарин, он держал на руках дочь и улыбался:  
-Том, зачем ты пугаешь юного Ткача?- Томас пожал плечами и сказал куда-то в сторону:  
-Чтоб неповадно было тут шастать без спросу! - Он еще раз подозрительно посмотрел на Нэна и ушел.  
Нэн остался с Джоннахом-Шарин и его дочерью. Девочка внимательно посмотрела на него и радостно засмеялась. Джоннах-Шарин покачал головой и спустил её на землю. Она немного постояла на нетвердых ногах, потом сделала несколько шагов в сторону Нэна, чуть не упала и, видимо, решила продолжить гулять уже ползком.  
Ползала она с невероятной скоростью, как и все небольшие дети. Нэн подхватил девочку почти инстинктивно. Джоннах осторожно забрал дочь и сказал:  
-Ты ей сразу понравился, хотя…неудивительно, ты же Ткач,- тут Нэн не выдержал:  
-Я бы никогда не воспользовался своим даром таким образом! Вы думаете, что я…с вашей дочерью?! - Нэн задохнулся, но Джоннах мягко его прервал:  
-Хорошо, я понял, что ты – благовоспитанный туатан, уважающий чужие границы. Пошли, мы тебя чаем напоим,- и ушел, даже не удосужившись услышать ответ Нэна.  
Нэн потрясенно открыл рот, потом закрыл его и последовал за ними. В доме их встретил накрытый стол, за которым сидел мрачный Томас. Он спросил у Джоннаха-Шарин:  
-Зачем ты его домой притащил? Теперь мы собираем всех твоих поклонников у себя?- Джоннах –Шарин покачал головой:  
-Том, невежливо говорить так, тем более, что «он» стоит прямо перед тобой. Ты и так его довольно напугал,- тут девочка совершила удачный маневр и вывернулась из рук Джоннаха-Шарин, чтоб радостно заковылять к столу. Она с третьей попытки вскарабкалась Томасу на колени и ухватила двумя руками булку. Джоннах беспомощно улыбнулся и жестом показал Нэну, мол, присоединяйся!  
Нэн неуверенно присел на краешек лавки и сидел так, пока Джоннах-Шарин не дал ему кружку и кусок пирога с напутствием: «Давай, ешь!» Томас пару раз посмотрел в его сторону, но так ничего и не сказал.  
Вот и сейчас, спустя шесть лет, Нэн не мог поручиться, что знает мысли и намерения Томаса. Вроде бы у них дела более или менее пошли на лад, но кто знает, что думал Томас на самом деле? Нэн давным-давно поклялся не использовать свой дар на нем. К счастью, на Джоннаха его дар не действовал. Так что Нэн до сих пор не мог понять, как ему удалось стать «младшим супругом» Оберега из Элейн-Махи?  
Томас явно был не в восторге от этой идеи, больше того, он был уверен, что Нэн манипулировал Джоннахом. Со временем их отношения вроде бы наладились, Нэн признался самому себе, что влюбился в Томаса точно также, как он был влюблен в знаменитого на всю Атерейю Оберега.  
Жить с Джоннахом было просто и захватывающе, он был как солнце, вокруг которого вращались Томас и Нэн. Иногда Нэну казалось, что Томас с радостью бы избавился от него любым доступным способом. Их, казалось, держали вместе лишь джоннах и Гетти. Как только Джоннах ушел от них, Томас сразу же отпустил Нэна на все четыре стороны. При этом он совершенно не думал, что Нэн не хочет этого, вот что самое обидное! Те полгода, которые Нэн потратил на поиски, были просто жуткими. Он бы ни за что на свете не хотел повторения этих событий. В конце концов, Нэн задремал, и на самой границе сна он почувствовал, как Томас погладил его по волосам.

**Глава 17. Из ночи в утро поступью неслышной из года в год ты следуешь за мной.**

Том разбудил дочку на рассвете, они умылись, причесались и только собрались потихоньку выйти на террасу, как их нагнал решительный Нэн, который сказал, что пойдет тоже. Гетти радостно запищала, крепко взяла обоих за руки и буквально потащила за собой. Так, почти бегом, они ввалились на террасу, где их ждал Оллиндир, удобно устроившийся на каменном полу.  
Гетти резко остановилась и во все глаза уставилась на виверна. Через минуту она спросила громко:  
-Томи, это птирадиктиль?! Он ужасно симпатичный, совсем нестрашный! Ой, томи, он у меня в голове разговаривает! Он мне картинки показывает! Маленький томи-шанна такой смешной! Они с птирадиктилем были друзья!- У Тома земля почему-то ощутимо закружилась под ногами, он бы упал, если б Нэн его не подхватил.  
И тут в его голове зазвучал довольный голос виверна:  
-Твой детеныш – самка? Она тоже Благословенная, как и Джоннах. Как и твой второй самец. Тебе повезло, Томас, - и Оллиндир улыбнулся? Во всяком случае, он слегка запрокинул голову и распахнул пасть, продемонстрировав впечатляющий набор острых зубов.  
Нэн отвел его на кресло, усадил, накинул на плечи полосатое одеяло и тихо стал рядом. Тем временем вела оживленную телепатическую беседу с Оллиндиром, в результате чего виверн разрешил себя потрогать. Девочка подошла вплотную и с восторгом ощупала край огромного крыла.  
Конечно же, в этот момент на сцене появилась Агатейн, которая при виде Гетти, радостно гладящей крыло виверна, немного потеряла в царственности. Однако она заметила Нэна с Томом и сразу же придала лицу подобающую серьезность:  
-Я рада, что виверны приняли мою внучку. Она займет достойное место в клане Авьен, нам понадобится еще одна Видящая. Так что, Томас, ты очень во время пришел к нам. Конечно, тебе и юному Ткущему будут оказано гостеприимство клана. Надеюсь, ты согласишься, что дочери Джоннаха лучше всего воспитываться среди родных? - Том резко встал и ответил:  
-Уважаемая Агатейн, мне кажется, что наша дочь уже воспитывается среди родных,- Видящая милостиво улыбнулась:  
-Томас, я знаю, что ты и Нариннэн любите Агатейн, но ведь её дар лучше всего раскроется среди туата, так ведь? Конечно, Элейн-Куиврэнн снова открыт, но моей внучке все-таки удобней будет жить в родном доме её отца, правда?- Нэн посмотрел искоса на Томаса и понял, что надо срочно вмешаться:  
-Агатейн-натто, мы ценим ваше предложение, но все-таки вернемся на Элейн-Куиврэнн,- Видящая перевела на него взгляд:  
-Нариннэн, я уверена, что мой сын хотел бы,- Томас решительно прервал её:  
-Откуда вам знать, чего хотел мой муж для нашей дочери?- Нэн почувствовал, как воздух искрится от напряжения, вот-вот ударит молния… но тут вмешалась Гетти, она подбежала к ним и сказала громко:  
-Доброе утро, бабушка!  
Благослови небеса его девочку!- подумал Том с облегчением. На периферии сознания он ощутил одобрение виверна. Огромное создание явно было впечатлено его словами и действиями.  
Он обернулся и увидел, как Оллиндир подпрыгнул, шумно взмахнул крыльями, поймал восходящий поток и стал быстро набирать высоту, вскоре скрывшись из вида. Видящая проводила его непроницаемым взглядом и сказала в пространство:  
Ввиверны все-таки непредсказуемые и неуправляемые создания, как вы думаете?  
Первой отозвалась Гетти , которая сообщила, что Оллиндир правда ужасно милый! Томас не выдержал и искренне рассмеялся, Нариннэн сделал большие глаза и заулыбался как мальчишка. И вот тут-то на террасу вошла Луиза.  
Видящей Агатейн нравилось, когда все происходило согласно плану, а из равновесия её выбивали неожиданности, всегда сулящие неприятности. Луиза уже один раз умудрилась разрушить тщательно подготовленную многоходовую комбинацию. Луиза и Томас, вот кто вмешался и разрушил планы Совета кланов Элейн-Махи. Конечно, её старшие дети тоже принимали в этом участие, но все-таки жители Закрытого мира были в самом сердце событий. Кто знает, почему её старшие сыновья отказались действовать по плану?  
План же состоял в том, чтобы поженить Джоннаха и Луизу, в результате у них должно было родиться трое детей. В идеале это были бы двое сыновей и дочь, причем дочь, скорей всего, получила бы дар Видящей. Клан Авьен получил бы пальму первенства в освоении Элейн-Куиверэн и троих Благословенных-полукровок. Каковые полукровки стали бы той самой каплей, что сломала спину виверну и склонила весы в сторону выходцев из Элейн-Махи.  
Но этим грандиозным планам не удалось сбыться. Агатейн в который раз задавала себе вопрос: что же пошло не так? Возможно, что вмешалась Видящая с закрытого мира, которая умудрилась женить на себе самого старшего из сыновей. Агатейн не думала, что на Элейн-Куиврэнн еще остались Видящие. Вдобавок, у Аргавейн была очаровательная родственница, которая с радостью женила на себе среднего сына. Так что клан Тален получил разом двух Ткущих. Появление Томаса в качестве спутника жизни младшего сына стало, мягко скажем, неожиданностью. Видящая усомнилась в своем даре, просила мать дать ей разъяснения и напутствия, но так ничего и не получила. Значило ли это, что Агатейн ард Авьен ошибается? Она даже не хотела думать об этом. Особенно после несчастья с мужем. И снова Агатейн этого не увидела, ни во сне, ни наяву, ни в трансе. Она любила своего мягкосердечного супруга, который, не будучи Благословенным, поддерживал в доме мир и покой. Именно он пытался отговорить супругу от затеи с Закрытым миром. Но глава клана Авьен была непреклонна, тем более, что у неё было видение о том, что младший сын будет отцом нового поколения Благословенных. Причем это видение четко говорило о союзе с человеком.  
Возможно, Агатейн стоило бы прислушаться к мнению мужа, который настаивал на том, что не надо искать никого специально. Он был уверен, что Мать управит все так, как нужно. Надо признать, что видение было достаточно смутным.  
Еще, возможно, не стоило посвящать старших детей в подробности плана. Но сделаного не воротишь. Во всяком случае, Благословенный ребенок – полукровка имелся, но вот насчет воспитания его в послушании и почитании традиций были большие сомнения. Девочка - Видящая, в этом Агатейн была уверена. Но вот как сделать так, чтобы внучка осталась на Элейн-Махе под опекой клана, она пока не знала.  
Так вот, Луиза… Видящая вернулась в настоящее и сказала милостиво:  
-Доброе утро, Луиза. Как прошла твоя ночь? Удобно ли было? Не мучили ли тебя кошмары?- В ответ она получила сдержанный кивок:  
-Доброго утра и тебе, Видящая. Ночь прошла без происшествий, кошмары не посещали меня, - Луиза посмотрела на неё в упор. Агатейн вспомнила, что на своем мире та была сочинителем историй. Наверное, поэтому она держалась так уверенно. Сочинители были в чем-то сродни Видящим, они рассказывали о бесконечной веренице миров и событий, которые так или иначе проявятся или уже проявились в настоящем мире. Так что с Луизой стоило считаться.  
Её мысли прервал Томас, которому надоело изображать мебель:  
-Пожалуй, мы покинем вас,- не дожидаясь ответа, он взял девочку на руки и вышел с террасы. Нариннэн улыбнулся, явно извиняясь за поведение супруга, и последовал за ними.  
Том еле сдерживался, чтобы не сбиваться на бег. Ему очень хотелось забрать обоих своих и поскорей унести ноги с этого холодного чопорного мира. Они без приключений дошли до отведенной спальни, но у самой двери их ждали Джесейн, Джерейн и Аргавейн. Вид они имели мрачный и сосредоточенный. Том хотел было отправить Нэна и Гетти в комнату, но получил в ответ тяжелый взгляд и передумал. Он открыл дверь в спальню, и маленькое общество прошло внутрь вслед за ним.  
Том устало сел на кровать, спустил Гетти на пол, она сразу же перебралась под стол, где был разложен небольшой ковер, подушки и плед. Там она устроила себе гнездо и затихла. Аргавейн сглотнула и нарушила напряженное молчание:  
-Как я понимаю, Видящая агатейн из всех сил хочет выставить Тома неподходящим родителем для Гетти?- Том мрачно кивнул, а Нэн сказал с железной уверенностью:  
-Мы им этого не позволим,- он оглянулся на Тома и продолжил:  
-Джоннах совершенно точно не собирался задерживаться здесь. Мне тут тоже не слишком понравилось,- Том кивнул, накрыл его руку своей и добавил:  
-Думаю, что выражу общее мнение: надо отсюда валить. Имея в арсенале трех Ткачей,- тут Джесейн остановил его:  
-Томас, мы не будем применять свой дар против сородичей намеренно. Это недопустимо!- Том хмыкнул:  
-Да ладно! То есть исподтишка «подкрутить» настроение вы можете? – Тут уже вмешался Джерейн:  
-Том, ты уже переходишь все границы! Мы не будем делать того, что ты хочешь. Даже твой супруг понимает, что это глупость,- Нэн беспомощно посмотрел на Тома и кивнул.  
Том ощутил острое желание набить лицо обоим братцам-фейрэ, но наткнулся на твердый взгляд Аргавейн:  
-Томас, у нас есть союзники: виверны и Перидиан, - Том яростно помотал головой:  
-Ты думаешь, что она воткрытую пойдет против матери? И не надо мне про этих птеродактилей, кто знает, что у них на уме? Ты можешь читать их мысли?- Аргавейн закатила глаза:  
-Томас, ты впадаешь в паранойю! Никто из нас не хочет, чтоб мою племянницу забрала мать Джоннаха. Перидиан желает как можно скорей покинуть этот мир, так же как и мы. Так не пори горячку, ладно?- Том закрыл глаза, медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, а потом сказал уже более спокойным тоном:  
-Ладно, раз уж мы играем черными на чужом поле, то придется играть по правилам противника. Ребята, вы уже разговаривали с матушкой?- Братья переглянулись и хмыкнули:  
-Мы имели честь разговаривать с матерью, она недвусмысленно дала нам понять, что передача родительских прав главе клана Авьен - самое мудрое решение. Более того, это политически верное решение, сулящее бонусы всем членам клана,- Том переглянулся с Нэном, потом спросил будничным тоном:  
-А что же её отцы?- Нэн потрясенно уставился на него, Том кивнул и продолжил:  
-Её отцы против того, чтобы клан Авьен получил единоличное право опеки над дочерью Оберега,- Джерейн нахмурился:  
-Наша сестра с минуты на минуту будет здесь, так что мы все вместе сможем обсудить создавшееся положение,- тут Нэн резко встал и сказал:  
-Я знаю, что меня не принимают всерьез, что Агатейн считает меня третьим колесом, но я все-таки Ткущий с Элейн-Митрадрен… надеюсь, все помнят, что Ткущие нашего мира славятся по всей Атерейе силой своего дара?- Все присутствующие неловко переглянулись. И тут, как в хорошей пьесе, дверь открылась, и вошла Перидиан.  
Она оглядела небольшое общество:  
-Что-то у вас вид, будто с утра на виселицу. Так, кажется, говорят на Закрытом мире, Томас? Приободритесь, друзья мои! Нариннэн, садись, а то мне кажется, что ты сейчас либо в обморок грохнешься, либо в припадке забьешься. Кстати, почему моя племянница спит под столом?- Том встал, осторожно вытащил сонную девочку из-под стола и уложил её на кровать у стены. Перидиан кивнула, вытащила стул из-под углового стола и продолжила:  
-Так, смотрю, матушка вселила в вас страх божий? Томас, так тоже говорят на твоем мире?- Том криво улыбнулся, она посмотрела на братьев:  
-Радуйтесь, дорогие братья мои, я намерена вести вас к победе! Разве может кто-то может противостоять троим Ткущим, двоим Привратникам, Видящей с Закрытого мира и двоим бесстрашным людям?! Нет такой силы в обозримой вселенной,- Том не выдержал насмешливой патетики:  
-Перидиан, давай ближе к делу!  
-Я немного расскажу предысю всех наших бедствий, специально для Луизы. Наша драгоценная матушка решила, что мой младший брат как нельзя лучше подойдет для евгенической программы фэйрэ,- Лу потрясенно спросила:  
-Ты сейчас сказала «евгенической»?- Перидиан удивленно посмотрела на неё, а Том ответил:  
-Это ты услышала так, так работает росток Древа у тебя в голове,- Лу очень хотела бы упасть в обморок от таких вестей, но сдержалась. Перидиан с беспокойством посмотрела на неё, но все-таки продолжила:  
-Так вот, моих братьев отправили наЭлейн-Куиврэнн, чтобы Джоннах смог иметь потомство с одной из женщин Закрытого мира. Как у Оберега, у него было больше шансов на то, что дети будут хоть и полукровками, но Благословенными. Таким образом, матушка убила бы двух зайцев: получила Благословенных внуков и рычаги влияния на фэйрэ Закрытого мира,- Лу не выдержала:  
-Перидиан, ты рассказываешь какую-то бредовую теорию заговора! Это просто смешно,- фэйрэ пригвоздила её тяжелым взглядом:  
-Луиза, вынуждена тебя огорчить: это правда. Больше скажу тебе, если бы мои старшие братья не оказались такими мягкосердечными, а Аргавейн не решила бы взять в мужья Джесейна, то ты бы тут вообще не сидела,- Том раздраженно махнул рукой:  
-Дорогая золовка, перестань уже нагонять туману. Лу, именно ты должна была быть женой моего…в общем, Джоннаха!- Тут уже вмешалась Аргавейн:  
-Лу, ведь ты наверняка знаешь все это! Перидиан рассказывает историю больше для напоминания,- Лу упрямо покачала головой:  
-Я хочу знать эту историю со всеми подробностями, без недомолвок и полуправды. Врядли вам можно доверять, дорогие мои названные родственники. Ладно, позвольте мне задать вопрос Тому,- Том кивнул, и она продолжила:  
-Том, скажи честно, разве ты не знал про коварные эльфийские планы до прихода на мир Древа?- Том бестрепетно встретил её взгляд:  
-Скажу тебе больше, Лу, про коварные эльфийские планы не знал даже сам Джонни. Ему ничего не говорили до тех пор, пока мы не пришли с ним на Элейн-Луэллин. О, это такая многоходовая комбинация, Лу! У меня самого до сих пор голова кругом, когда я сам узнал, что наш счастливый тройной брак тоже не случайность. Конечно, Нэн и мертвого уговорит, и камень очарует, но… скажем так, то, что мой второй супруг-Ткущий с Элейн-Митрадрен - вовсе не случайность,- по безмятежному лицу Нэна прошла тень, но он быстро взял себя в руки, они с Томом переглянулись, и рассказ продолжил уже он сам:  
-Луиза, я узнал о том, почему Томас ушел от меня после того, как Джоннах…нас оставил, от Аргавейн. Так что я оставил наш дом в Тарак-Шарел на попечении матушки и отправился на поиски,- тут проснулась Гетти, зевнула и сказала:  
-Вы ужасно громкие! Меня вообще Нэн-шанна разбудил!- И решительно залезла Тому на колени. Том посмотрел на собравшихся и сказал:  
-Наверное, стоит перенести военный совет в другое место и время. Нам нужно уложить дочь, - он со значением оглядел остальных. Они смущенно переглянулись и ретировались.  
Гетти уснула довольно быстро, всего лишь после одной-единственной сказки про селки и его сухопутного друга-ойшантэ. Это была её любимая сказка, которая действовала безотказно. Когда девочка крепко уснула, они поднялись и, не сговариваясь, пошли на поиски Тори.  
Тори сидела в «каминном зале», пила из большой кружки что-то дымящееся и была на первый взгляд абсолютно спокойна. Том с Нэном уселись рядом с ней на толстый шерстяной ковер со сложным узором из фиолетовых, красных, белых и черных линий.  
Она сделала последний глоток, не спеша облизала губы, поставила кружку прямо на пол и сказала в пространство:  
\- Чем обязана?- В её тоне читались плохо скрытые усталость и раздражение. Родовой «замок» Джонны действовал на неё угнетающе. Матушка Джери, ожидаемо, смотрела сквозь невестку, лишенную Дара, даже пятеро детей, из которых трое были Благословенными, ничего не изменили. Ведь Тори была одной из семьи трусливых фейрэ, по мнению радикалов Элейн-Махи, которые остались на Закрытом мире, пойдя на соглашение с людьми. Том вздохнул и ответил таким же тоном:  
-Не могла бы ты приглядеть за нашей дочерью?- Тори удивленно уставилась на них:  
-С каких это пор стала «нашей дочерью», Томас?- Том посмотрел ей прямо в глаза:  
-С этих самых пор, Торувьель. Так ты согласна?- Она кивнула.


	13. Часть II. Зеркало. Главы 18,19

**Глава 18. «Тех же из народа фэйрэ, кто умеет читать в умах людских, следует истреблять безо всякой жалости. Ибо мерзость они перед лицом господа нашего».**

Тори отнесла сонную Гетти к себе, уложила её и села рядом. Том с Нэном ушли с Лу и её сыном заводить новых друзей. Ей хотелось спать, наверное, так действовало обманчивое спокойствие в этом каменном холодном замке. Она несколько минут боролась с дремотой, потом сдалась и прилегла на край кровати рядом с девочкой. Та уютно сопела, и вскоре Тори тоже задремала.  
Её разбудил негромкий, но настойчивый стук в дверь. Тори поднялась и открыла. На пороге стояла Агатейн. Она улыбнулась и сказала:  
-Ты разрешишь мне пройти? Мне хотелось бы увидеть внучку, а заодно и поговорить с тобой. Мне кажется, что у нас есть что обсудить, - Тори кивнула и пропустила Видящую в комнату.  
Гетти спала безмятежным сном счастливого ребенка и улыбалась во сне. Агатейн стала над кроватью и несколько минут молчаливо изучала девочку. Тори села на стул у стены, у неё было странное чувство, будто кто-то пытается найти лазейку в её мысли. Она помолчала немного и наконец не выдержала:  
-Агатейн, вы знаете, что невежливо копаться в голове, не спросив разрешения? – Агатейн посмотрела на неё непроницаемым взглядом:  
-Хмм, странно, для туата без Дара ты очень чувствительна. Прости, я тебя всего лишь тестировала. Мы думали, что туата с Элейн-Куиврэнн  
уже давно утратили способность ставить мысленный щит,- Тори внутренне скривилась от такой бесцеремонности, но сдержалась и ответила довольно спокойно:  
-Ничего странного, ведь я жена Ткущего, как тебе известно. Так что я кое-что умею, да и жизнь на Луэллин не прошла даром. Так о чем ты хотела поговорить?- Агатейн снова улыбнулась и сказала спокойно:  
-Милая Торувьель, мне кажется, что нам нужно наладить отношения. Смею надеяться, что ты сможешь повлиять на моего сына,- Тори пожала плечами:  
-Не знаю, он не оказал тебе должной сыновней покорности?- Агатейн ответила:  
-Мои сыновья соблюдают традиции, как и положено туата из хорошего рода. Однако мне интересно, что же такого они узнали на Закрытом мире, что забыли свои обязательства перед родным миром?- Тори внутренне содрогнулась:  
-Возможно, следует узнать у них самих? Насколько известно уважаемой Видящей, Мать обошла меня Даром, так что я не могу ни провидеть, ни прочесть намерения своего супруга, - Агатейн слегка поморщилась:  
-Тори, ты позволишь так себя называть? – Тори обреченно кивнула.- Так вот, мне хотелось бы знать именно твое мнение, ведь ты была близкой подругой не только моего сына Джоннаха, но и его нареченной Луизы. Ты не могла бы мне рассказать, как вы познакомились с Томасом? Мне кажется, что Томас-Шарин-виридани не в восторге от общения мо мной, - Тори глубоко вдохнула:  
\- Агатейн, если ты мне дашь слово не «читать» мой разум сверх дозволенного, я разрешу посмотреть эти воспоминания,- Агатейн удивленно посмотрела на неё и ответила серьезно:  
-Даю слово Видящей,- Тори закрыла глаза и вызвала в памяти далекий осенний день 1999 года.  
Шел дождь, такой дождь, словно вся небесная вода разом решила пролиться на землю за один день. Тори с матушкой пробовали новую смесь для полоскания десен и одновременно вели надоевший разговор на тему «Когда же младшая дочь почтенной матери соизволит объявить о помолвке?» Тори тайно и горячо надеялась, что Джоннах все-таки осознает, что они созданы друг для друга. Конечно, их злополучная ночевка в гостинице говорила о многом. Но ведь надежда умирает последней, так? Так что Тори всеми силами старалась перевести разговор в более безопасное русло. При этом она периодически поглядывала на часы: близилось время закрытия.  
И тут дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился до нитки промокший мужчина лет тридцати. Его темные короткие волосы слиплись от воды и напоминали о ежиных иголках. Пришелец не отличался красотой: худой, бледный до синевы, с синяками под глазами и ранними залысинами. Вдобавок левый глаз незнакомца явно был поврежден, потому что практически не открывался. Но при этом на его лице была написана твердая решимость. Он закрыл за собой дверь, вытер рукой воду со лба и сказал высоким, слегка охрипшим голосом:  
-Здравствуйте, кто из вас Вэлэри Хизерс? – Матушка удивленно подняла бровь и ответила:  
-Допустим, я. Кто вы и что привело вас в Лервик?  
-Меня зовут Томас Йорк, я приехал сюда в поисках своего друга Джонатана Гринвуда.  
-Мистер Йорк, в нашем городке все друг друга знают, никакого Джонатана Гринвуда здесь нет, и никогда не было. Я могу помочь чем-то еще?- Йорк яростно почесал в затылке:  
-А если я скажу, что приехал сюда по рекомендации Уинифред Бёрчвуд?- Тут пришла очередь Тори вытаращиться на него:  
-Матушка, ведь это тот самый Томас, да?- В ответ матушка наградила её строгим взглядом и продолжила:  
-Раз так, то это меняет дело. Моя кузина Уинифред не водит знакомств с кем попало, потому я скажу, что интерсующий вас человек живет сейчас в Хизерс-лодж. Может быть, вам дать адрес гостиницы? Тут неподалеку есть чудный семейный пансион,- Томас решительно прервал её:  
-Спасибо, Вэлэри, я проведу ночь в Хизерс-лодж, если вы или ваша дочь покажут мне дорогу.  
Матушка немного помолчала, а потом отправила Тори показывать гостю дорогу. Тори, надев «дождевую амуницию» (плащ с капюшоном и высокие резиновые сапоги), повела гостя в Хизерс-лодж.  
Гость, хоть отличался малым ростом и короткими ногами, ничем не уступал в скорости долговязой Тори. Она исподтишка разглядывала его и думала, что если это и есть бывший Джонны, то, что тот в нем нашел? Ведь, замухрышка замухрышкой! Правда, Джонна рассказывал, что этот коротышка был ну очень известным рок-музыкантом. Тори рок-музыкой не интересовалась в принципе, так что шумный успех группы «Радиомолчание» прошел мимо неё.  
Вскоре они дошли до ворот усадьбы. Томас по пути промок настолько, что вода, кажется, сочилась из пор его кожи. Наверняка, он еще и отчаянно замерз вдобавок, но был слишком горд, чтоб попросить о помощи. Он шмыгнул носом, откашлялся и сказал тоном, не терпящим возражений:  
-Спасибо, прекрасная дева, дальше я сам,- Тори хотела было ответить, что человеку не добраться до дверей без провожатого, но благоразумно помолчала. В конце концов, дорогу обратно он найдет и на улице не замерзнет. Томас сухо кивнул ей на прощанье, поправил рюкзак и решительно двинулся вглубь сада.  
Тори посмотрела вслед и решила идти обратно. Матушка уже наверняка закрыла магазин, так что пошла прямо домой. Там уже ждали к ужину, она с наслаждением переоделась в сухое, поужинала и думать забыла о Томасе. Как оказалось, зря.  
Рано утром матушка разбудила её, дала с собой корзинку с угощением и отправила навестить Джонну. При этом она строго-настрого запретила рассказывать ему о давешнем госте. Тори вышла за порог и удивилась, что распогодилось: прозрачное высокое небо, легкий ветерок, который нес паутинки. Было удивительно тепло и тихо, дорога подсыхала, и до места она добралась без приключений.  
Мокрый яркий сад встретил её птичьим концертом. Тори бесшумно прошла по знакомой тропинке и толкнула дверь. Как обычно, было открыто. Еще бы, лабиринт, полный морока, бесконечных зеркальных проекций и отражений, мог пройти только фэйрэ. Любой человек бы в буквальном смысле заблудился в трех соснах и плюнул бы на эту бесперспективную затею.  
В коридоре стояли незнакомые ботинки, густо заляпанные грязью, рядом валялся рюкзак. На вешалке, рядом с паркой Джонны, висела грязно-бурая куртка с капюшоном. Не может быть,- подумала Тори ,- Томас все-таки добрался до особняка! Да ведь это же не в человеческих силах! Она осмотрела вещи Джонны: все сухое и чистое, он явно сидел дома уже пару дней.  
Тогда на цыпочках прокралась на кухню и застала там следы ужина на двоих: грязную сковородку на плите, две чашки в кофейных разводах, пару измазанных в яичнице вилок, две тарелки с прилипшими хлебными крошками. Надо же, Томас все-таки ухитрился не только войти, но и поужинать. А теперь, видно, спал наверху, в одной из гостевых спален.  
Она решила подняться наверх и пожелать Джонне доброго утра. Она уже поднялась на три ступеньки, как услышала Джонну:  
-Эй, принц! Прекрасный принц! Просыпайся!- В ответ послышалось недовольное хриплое бурчание, но Джонна не сдавался:  
-Спящая красавица не может встать с постели без посторонней помощи!- Тут она обомлела, так как услышала голос вчерашнего прищельца, хотя и заметно охрипший:  
-Какая, на хер, Спящая красавица!?- Джонна притворно-капризным тоном ответил:  
-Какая - какая, насмерть затраханная прекрасным принцем, вот какая! Я теперь сидеть неделю не смогу!- Томас (!?) ответил с преувеличенным сочувствием:  
-Ой, божечки, Спящая красавица не может сидеть? Тогда прекрасный принц принесет ей завтрак в постель, она сможет лежать и наслаждаться изысканными блюдами,- в ответ Джонна засмеялся:  
-Ох, Том-Том, зная твои кулинарные таланты…Спящая красавица помрет либо от голода, либо от несварения желудка,- Томас, судя по звуку, что-то уронил и ответил:  
-Ну и ладно. Пошли в душ? Или Ваше величество желают еще поспать?- Джонна тяжело вздохнул:  
-Ладно, Том-Том, ты и мертвого уговоришь, пошли уже.  
Тори замерла от ужаса: ванная была внизу! Но делать нечего, она спустилась с лестницы и решила ждать на последней ступеньке.  
Через несколько минут на лестнице появились двое: Джонна в растянутой красной майке и плавках и давешний незнакомец в одних синих семейных трусах. На ключице незнакомца красовался фиолетовый засос. Они начали медленно спускаться, держась за руки, причем незнакомец вел Джонну за собой. На третьей сверху ступеньке Джонна остановился, обнял незнакомца за шею, и они неспешно поцеловались, как давние любовники.  
Тут не выдержала и громко кашлянула. Эффект был что надо: от неожиданности незнакомец чуть было не грохнулся с лестницы. Джонна же удержал его, ухватив за плечо, и сказал буднично:  
\- а, привет, Тори, знакомься, это Томас, мой парень.  
Тори снова вынырнула в настоящее. Агатейн смотрела на неё с непонятной улыбкой. Тори внезапно почувствовала себя очень неуютно:  
-Простите, возможно, память меня подводит,- Видящая покачала головой:  
-Твоя память кристально-ясная,Тори , если позволишь тебя так называть. Ты любила моего младшего,- последняя фраза прозвучала как утверждение,- ничего удивительного, внушать любовь – естественная способность Оберегов. Так же, как у Сирен - петь или у Привратников - открывать двери. Также мне кажется, что такая же участь постигла и Луизу. Только мне непонятно, как Томас смог склонить моего сына к сожительству? Больше того, как матриархи Элейн-Куиврэнн это допустили? Хотя, это не к тебе вопросы, милая. Джерейн хорошо к тебе относится?  
-Он – чудесный отец, верный и любящий супруг. Я люблю его всей душой,- с вызовом сказала Тори. Агатейн кивнула и тихо вышла за дверь.

**Глава 19. Твоя смерть ожидает тебя у порога, неустанно, как жнец созревающий колос порою осенней.**

Лу была чрезвычайно довольна знакомством с родней Мори. Они оказались милыми фэйрэ весьма широких взглядов, с удовольствием ходили за пределы собственного мира и были вовсе не против того, что их сын вступил в брак с нефэйрэ.  
Джеффи проявил чудеса тактичности и хорошего воспитания, он вел себя как настоящий ангел. Баллов семейству Гринвуд добавило и то, что они были близкими Томаса-Шарин-виридани. Сам же Том вел себя крайне сдержанно и корректно. Нэн же очаровал абсолютно всех, не прилагая к этому никаких усилий. Так что они совершенно точно обрели союзников.  
Так что маленькая партия вернулась в прекрасном расположении духа. Сразу по прибытии они разошлись по комнатам. Лу с облегчением сняла с себя мудреные «эльфийские» шмотки и с размаху упала на кровать. Она планировала поспать немного, а потом переговорить с Аргавейн. Но эти планы успешно канули в лету, когда в дверь постучали. Ох, как же Лу не любила это банальное клише: «В дверь постучали, и сразу же начались неприятности, или, наоборот, счастье привалило». Она полежала немного, надеясь, что посетитель уйдет сам. Но стучавший даже не собирался сдаваться. Поэтому лу неохотно поднялась и открыла. На пороге стояла Агатейн.  
Принесла же нелегкая,- невесело подумала Лу. Вслух же она пригласила гостью пройти, усадила и спросила вежливо:  
-Уважаемая Агатейн, чем обязана?- Агатейн спокойно улыбнулась в ответ:  
-Мне хотелось бы познакомиться с Вами поближе. Вы - кровная сестра моего сына Джоннаха, так ведь?-Лу кивнула и внутренне насторожилась:  
-Да, мы провели этот обряд, когда нам было по семь лет.  
-Хорошо, не могли бы вы мне рассказать о том, как вы нашли Джоннаха в тот день, когда ему дали сыворотку,- Лу резко села очень прямо:  
-откуда вы знаете об этом? – Агатейн ответила:  
\- Разве это секрет, чтоо Вы спасли ему жизнь? Я всего лишь хочу знать подробности, ведь Вы не откажете матери?- Лу сглотнула комок в горле и кивнула.  
Десятое июля 2012 года ничем не отличалось от других летних дней. С утра моросил дождь, к двенадцати часам распогодилось. В половине первого позвонил Джонни и попросил заехать в судию. Сказал, что приготовил Лу какой-то сюрприз.  
Лу приготовила обед, накрыла свежую буханку хлеба полотенцем, чтоб верхняя корка осталась мягкой, потом упаковала для Джонни овощное рагу с фасолью и термос с домашним ягодным морсом. Видит бог, когда Том уезжал, этот блаженный сразу переставал нормально питаться, переходил на бутерброды с чем попало, и это в лучшем случае. В худшем же, Джонни просто забывал есть. Хорошо хоть, собаку кормил строго по часам.  
Так что Лу пообедала, написала пространную записку для Джеффи, прихватила сумку и поехала в студию. По дороге она чуть было не впилилась в темно-синий Фиат, придурочный водитель которого, судя по всему, забыл мозги дома.  
Дверь в студию, как обычно, была не заперта. Лу мысленно выругалась на легкомысленного Джонни и решила нажаловаться Тому, чтоб тот в очередной раз вправил ему мозги. В следующий момент она удивилась необычной тишине.  
В студии никогда не было по-настоящему тихо. Играли наброски песен, Джонни подбирал что-то на гитаре или фортепиано, Том вечно что-то напевал. Время от времени приезжали остальные трое, тогда аморфные импровизации становились полноценной репетицией. Если они брали с собой Уродца Луи, то он лаял или подвывал в особенно ярких местах новых песен.  
Вот и теперь Лу услышала тихий и очень жалобный вой. Она поняла, что дела плохи, и пошла на звук. Уродец встретил её у дверей, он тут же замолчал, ухватил её за джинсы и потащил к столу. Она наклонилась и увидела, что под столом лежит Джонни в позе сломанной куклы.  
Лу грохнулась на колени, Уродец отошел на пару шагов, плюхнулся на пол, где снова принялся тихо и жалобно подвывать. Она перевернула неожиданно тяжелое тело на спину и проверила пульс: почти не прощупывается. Тут Лу запаниковала, но на полноценную паническую атаку времени у неё не было. Она заметила, что рукав на правой руке зачем-то закатан до локтя. Лу присмотрелась и увидела на сгибе след от недавнего, очень неаккуратного укола в вену. В месте укола подыхала струйка крови, а от неё во все стороны расползалось по коже что-то серое, отчего кожа меняла здоровый оливковый цвет на болезненный серебристый.  
Лу поняла, что с Джонни стряслась настоящая беда. И тут он с трудом открыл глаза: расширенные зрачки были почему-то не круглыми, а вытянутыми, ему явно было больно смотреть на свет. Джонни с видимым усилием разомкнул губы и прошептал очень тихо: «Ска…То…охо…тн…ик…ска…оборо…сыво…ка». После чего глаза у него закатились, а пальцы на ближайшей к лу руке несколько раз непроизвольно сжались. Потом сквозь его тело словно пропустили двести двадцать вольт, Джонни выгнулся и замер. Лу снова прижала пальцы к шее: пульса не было.  
Ей захотелось закричать, но вместо этого она вспомнила приемы первой помощи. После нескольких безуспешных попыток, она набрала Аргавейн:  
-Вейн, с Джонни беда. Приходите немедленно. Он не дышит,- Аргавейн спросила:  
-Где ты?  
-В студии, ему что-то вкололи,- задыхаясь, ответила Лу.  
-Сейчас будем,- сказала Аргавейн и отключилась.  
Лу взяла Джонни за руку и бессильно села рядом. Тут её осенило, что нужно прозвонить Тому. Но сделать это она не успела, потому что стена студии с треском разошлась, и оттуда выбежали фейрэ.  
Не обращая ни малейшего внимания на Лу, джесейн со старшим сыном подхватили Джонни на руки. Аргавейн в сопровождении Валеннин бегло осмотрели комнату, и тут Видящая обратилась к Лу:  
-Луиза, мы забираем Джоннаха. Как только что-то выясним, сразу сообщим тебе. И свяжись с Томасом, хорошо?- С этими словами она скрылась в проеме, за ней последовала Валеннин, которая кивнула Лу на прощанье и запечатала стену.  
В студии остались не умолкавший все это время Уродец Луи и смертельно напуганная, совершенно растерянная Лу. Она выудила из сумки телефон, номер Тома удалось набрать только с третьего раза. Он не сразу поднял трубку, а когда поднял, то стало понятно, что он обедает с кем-то в кафе. Он немного удивился:  
-Лу? Привет! Не ожидал, что ты позвонишь! Все нормально?- Лу собралась с духом и ответила, надеясь, что голос не дрожит:  
-Привет, с Джонни плохо, возвращайся так быстро, как сможешь,- Том на секунду замолчал, потом продолжил:  
-Насколько плохо? –Если бы Лу была рядом, она бы хорошенько его встряхнула:  
-Счень плохо. Уинифред просила тебе передать, что они его забрали,- в ответ Том выругался и сказал:  
-Вот твою мать! Будем надеяться, что ближайший рейс не отменят. Сможешь меня встретить?- Лу ответила:  
-Да, конечно, напиши, какой рейс и время прибытия.  
Лу с трудом вынырнула из воспоминаний, глаза слезились, сердце как сумасшедшее норовило проломить ребра, голова гудела. Она посмотрела на Агатейн:  
-Вы увидели, что хотели, уважаемая Агатейн?- Видящая кивнула:  
-Да, Луиза, сейчас я помогу вам прийти в себя. Потом, если не возражаете, я бы хотела увидеть еще кое-что,- Лу обреченно кивнула и закрыла глаза. Еще через мгновение она почувствовала облегчение: головная боль потихоньку успокоилась, сердце постепенно пришло в норму. Вскоре она снова открыла глаза и сказала:  
-Я уже чувствую себя намного лучше. Что еще вы хотели бы видеть?- Агатейн внимательно посмотрела на неё:  
-Вы уверены? Тогда я бы хотела увидеть события, которые произошли после разговора с Томасом,- Лу кивнула и сосредоточилась.  
После разговора с Томом Лу неимоверным усилием воли встала на ноги, отыскала поводок, пристегнула его и попыталась вывести пса из студии. Уродец почуял неладное, поэтому он плюхнулся на задницу, пытаясь вцепиться когтями в пол. Лу не сдавалась, поэтому пес проехал пару метров на заду, после чего жалобно посмотрев на Лу, улегся навзничь и закрыл глаза.  
Лу села рядом и неожиданно зарыдала, она просто физически не могла остаться спокойной. Слезы лились, словно сами по себе, глаза щипало от туши, она терла их как в детстве. Наконец, когда она охрипла, нос распух, а глаза горели огнем, Лу смогла взять себя в руки. Она встала, пошла в ванную, там она увидела в зеркале красное опухшее лицо и ужаснулась. Тогда она тщательно умылась, расчесала волосы, припудрилась, мазнула губы блеском и вернулась в студию.  
Пес так и лежал, словно маленькая мохнатая тряпочка. Он истово обожал Джонни, ходил за ним везде, как тень. Лу знала, что когда Том был в отъезде, псу было позволено спать в хозяйской постели. Так что теперь Луи почувствовал, что обожаемый хозяин куда-то ушел без него, и очень опечалился. Было совершенно очевидно, что своим ходом он студию не покинет. Тогда Лу осторожно подхватила собаку на руки и по-быстрому двинулась на выход.  
Дома лу встретил оживленный Джеффи, младшие и Колин до сих пор не вернулись. Она перепоручила Уродца заботам сына и села ждать вестей. От фэйре, ожидаемо, не было ни звука. И тут пришла смс от Тома: он прилетал ближайшим рейсом через одиннадцать часов.


	14. Часть II. Зеркало. Главы 20,21,22

**Глава 20. Из дыр разверстых мирозданья сквозит отчаяния лед.**

Десятое июля 2012 года ничем не отличалось от девятого июля 2012 года. Том проснулся в девять утра и, как обычно, позавтракал в симпатичном вегетарианском кафе «Зеленая миля», привычно хмыкнув по поводу названия.  
Дальше был запланирован деловой ланч с Майком Стайпом и его партнером Томасом. Том по этому поводу решил изобразить настоящего богемного англичанина. Жаль только, что Джонни отказался ехать с ним. Сказал, что ему интересней работать с материалом для фильма Андерсона, чем поработать бойфрендом Йорка. Том подозревал, что Джонни втайне ревнует его к Стайпу, как и десять лет назад. В принципе, «его фэйрэ» не поехал еще и потому, что не хотел новых слухов.  
Возможно, в этом была для истины: открытый гей Стайп с партнером и Том-и-Джонни-из - «Радиомолчания» завтракают в уютном кафе. Цепочка логических умозаключений ушлых журналистов вполне очевидна: они отдыхают вдвоем, ни у одного из фигурантов нет ни жены, ни подруги. Вывод очевиден: между Томасом Йорком и Джонатаном Гринвудом точно «что-то есть». Более того, Том был уверен, что в закромах желтой прессы припрятаны «провокационные снимки». Наверняка за последние двадцать лет они хоть несколько раз, да «запалились».  
Например, Джонни имел очаровательную привычку класть Тому руку на бедро каждый раз, когда они выходили пообедать. Естественно, «его фэйрэ» по умолчанию «отводил глаза» любопытным, но на человеческую технику это не действовало.  
За этими увлекательными размышлениями Том оделся, подровнял немного бороду, расчесал волосы, потом посмотрел в зеркало и решил, что стоит сделать пучок. Тем более, что Джонни одобрял стиль «изголодавшегося творца».  
Когда он вошел в кафе, Стайп с бойфрендом уже заняли столик у окна и изучали меню. На секунду он подумал, что здорово было бы, если бы они с Джонни вот также запросто могли сидеть в кафе. Он так же буднично накрыл бы руку «своего фэйре», а Джонни бы в ответ улыбнулся привычно. Том тряхнул головой, отгоняя мысли не ко времени, и присоединился к ним.  
Ланч проходил без сучка, без задоринки, пока не зазвонил телефон. Том подождал немного, но звонивший не унимался. Тогда он глянул на экран: звонила Лу. Он удивился: зачем ей звонить в Лос-Анджелес? Он ответил:  
-Привет, лу! Не ожидал, что ты позвонишь. Как дела?  
-Том, возвращайся как можно скорей,- сказала Лу, голос у неё дрожал. Том сразу понял, что дело дрянь:  
-Что случилось?  
-С Джонни беда, Уинифред попросила передать, что они его забрали,- тут Том убедился, что дело точно труба:  
\- Хорошо, буду ближайшим рейсом. Лу, ты сможешь меня встретить?  
-Конечно, ты мне только скинь номер рейса и время прилета.  
Том неимоверным усилием воли подавил рвущуюся изнутри панику. Он понял, что надо срочно сворачивать все дела и возвращаться. Стайп заметил это и поднялся из-за стола синхронно с Томом. Он наклонился к бойфренду и шепнул ему что-то на ухо, тот кивнул и улыбнулся. Стайп оглянулся на Тома и поцеловал партнера в щеку. Тот в ответ слегка порозовел и принялся сосредоточенно копаться в телефоне.  
Тем временем Том вышел из кафе и собрался ловить такси. Стайп вышел из кафе и сказал просто:  
-Давай я тебя подвезу в аэропорт?- Том кивнул.  
Уже в машине Стайп спросил:  
-Слушай, что-то с твоим мужчиной?- Том от неожиданности задел рукой переключатель скоростей, машина вздрогнула, Стайп обеспокоенно посмотрел на него:  
-Ты чего?- Том пришел в себя и ответил:  
-Да нет, у Лу проблемы, она просила помочь,- Стайп недоверчиво хмыкнул:  
-Разве Луиза разошлась с колином? Он ей не сможет помочь? – Том отчего-то сконфузился:  
-Ну, тут такое дело, что она Колина не хочет вмешивать,- Стайп не унимался:  
-Хорошо, значит, с Джонатаном у вас все в порядке?- Если бы Том не был вне себя от волнения, он бы нашел какой-нибудь остроумный и «непалевный» ответ:  
-Мы собираемся поиграть немного на небольших площадках, Джонни в студии шлифует новый материал,- Стайп улыбнулся понимающе:  
-Да? Мне всегда казалось, что он хорошо умеет шлифовать…  
Тут Том не нашелся, что ответить, и до самого аэропорта они молчали.  
Уже на месте том вылез из машины и чуть не бегом отправился за билетами. Он уже совершенно забыл о Стайпе и планах на будущее.  
Он купил последний билет на ближайший рейс до Лондона в эконом-классе. Рядом с ним сидела полная, словоохотливая и чрезвычайно сердобольная дама. Она почему-то решила, что должна во что бы то ни стало разговорить Тома. Когда Том не отреагировал должным образом, то все стало только хуже: его решили подкормить. Тогда он сообщил даме, что давным-давно вегетарианец. На что ему ответили, мол, оттого он такой вот худой и нервный, надо хорошо кушать, белковую пищу, в ней незаменимые вещества для мозга, и т.д., и т.п. Том быстро потерял нить рассуждений, отвернулся к окну и, кажется, задремал. Очнулся он от того, что взволнованная соседка одновременно трясла его за плечо и звала стюардессу, мол, ему плохо, сделайте уже что-нибудь!  
Хорошо, что стюардесса попалась понимающая, она уговорила одного из пассажиров поменяться местами с Томом, и конец пути он провел рядом с мрачной готического вида девицей в огромных наушниках. Оба остались довольны соседством: девице было плевать на Тома, а Тому удалось, наконец, поспать перед грядущей бурей.  
Буря встречает его уже в зале ожидания. Лу стоит как провод под током: растрепанные русые волосы вместо привычной сложносочиненной косы, свитер и джинсы вместо платья с вечными этническими прибамбасами, и совершенно дикие, пылающие ртутным огнем вместо привычной серой безмятежности, глаза. Тому сразу становится ясно, что с такой Лу можно начать и выиграть войну с кем угодно.  
И он не ошибся: Лу решительно берет его за локоть и тащит за собой, потом вталкивает на заднее сидение машины. Его чемодан уже втиснут в багажник серебристой «тойоты». Лу резко трогается и несется так, словно за ними гонится Дикая охота с Безымянным во главе.  
Почему-то всю дорогу из аэропорта до машины они молчали. Теперь же Лу, не оборачиваясь, начала разговор:  
-В общем, охотник, как я понимаю, этот самый Клейборн, ввел Джонни какую-то несусветную дрянь. Отчего Джонни чуть не умер, или уже умер, я не знаю, твою мать! Пришли фэйрэ, забрали его с собой и сказали, мол, вызывай Тома, будем держать вас в курсе. И вот уже сутки ни слуху, ни духу. Сунулась я, было, к ним в гости, да куда там! Там такой толщины морок, что к дому невозможно подойти, все время в сторону сворачиваешь. Я там походила кругами с полчаса, да и плюнула.  
Том кивнул и ответил:  
-Поехали к ним сейчас, а?- Лу отрицательно покачала головой:  
-Ни хрена, мы сейчас едем ко мне. Ты там немного приходишь в себя, дальше по обстановке.  
На пороге дома лу их встретил Эйза, который оглядел Тома с ног до головы и сказал как бы между прочим:  
-Привет, дядя том. Тебя что, волки жевали?- и сразу ушел по своим делам.  
Том давно привык, что дети Лу – своеобразные создания. Старший - самозабвенный мечтательный музыкант, витающий в облаках; средний – надменный умник (если так можно сказать о восьмилетнем мальчике) и младший – мамино солнышко, очаровательный малолетний манипулятор.  
Так вот, приветствие Эйзы, как обычно, ввело Тома в легкий ступор. Лу спасла его, буквально волоком втащив по ступеням наверх. Том закрыл за собой дверь и сказал:  
-Ох, Луиза, твой сыночек умеет подобрать верные слова для встречи гостей,- Лу хмыкнула в ответ:  
-Мой эйза далеко пойдет, раз уж он в восемь лет способен на такие выходки,- Том кивнул, оставил чемодан в прихожей и пошел на кухню.  
Там он не спеша вымыл руки и сел на софу. На этом моменте его спокойствие себя исчерпало. Он резко встал на ноги и сказал:  
-Какого черта мы сидим здесь?! Ты издеваешься, Лу?! Чаем меня поишь?!- Лу вздрогнула как от удара и обернулась к нему:  
-Нас фейрэ на порог не пустят, том! Я же тебе сказала,- Том перебил её:  
-Да мне насрать, пустят они или нет! Я прошел уже один раз их долбанный морок, пройду еще раз! Ты ничего не сделаешь, если боишься, то сиди и жди у моря погоды. А я пойду, и ни одна эльфийская сволочь меня не остановит,- на этом Том закончил пламенную речь и решительно вышел из кухни. Лу выскочила за ним.  
Она схватила его за рукав уже у калитки:  
-Псих ненормальный! Долбаный идиот! Том Йорк против всего мира, твою мать за ногу! Не смей! – Том стряхнул её руку:  
-Лу, прекрати истерить. Или ты отвезешь меня к фэйрэ, или я пойду пешком.  
Он вышел за калитку и быстро пошел прочь. Лу выругалась, завела машину и поехала следом. Поравнявшись с Томом, она притормозила и открыла дверь:  
-Давай садись уже, припадочный! – Том немного помедлил и сел.  
Ехали к фейрэ они в тяжелом, вязком как резина, молчании. Подъехать прямо к особняку не получилось: они в буквальном смысле «свернули с пути». Лу выругалась на «проклятых параноиков», они припарковались и дальше пошли пешком. Метров за триста до места они одновременно почуяли морок: им очень захотелось обратно, дорога под ногами словно выгнулась, как будто местность вокруг хотела, чтоб они ушли. Потом появились мысли, что дом давно пустует, что все это сказки, так далее, и тому подобное.  
Том вдруг остановился, оглянулся и увидел, что Лу дико озирается и дрожит. Он подошел ближе и осторожно взял её за руку:  
-Лу? Все хорошо, Лу, слышишь меня? – Она стала судорожно отпихивать его:  
-Нет, нет, нет, все плохо, тут кладбище! Видишь, вон ограда ближайшей могилы,- она указала ему за спину, где был кованый забор фейрэ. И тут Том разозлился по-настоящему, он крепко взял Лу за руку, не обращая внимания на испуганные протесты, и через силу пошел вперед.  
Лу тащилась за ним как на буксире, что-то бормотала неразборчиво, тихо постанывала и все время пыталась вырвать руку из его захвата. Наконец он уперся в калитку. Попасть во двор получилось с третьего раза, насмерть перепуганая Лу все время приговаривала: «Не пойду, не пойду, там терновник, иглы, у него иглы».  
Они каким-то чудом добрели до ступеней, Лу не выдержала, выдернула-таки руку и осела кулем на пороги. Теперь она сидела с плотно зажмуренными глазами и раскачивалась взад-вперед, взад-вперед. И Том испугался, железная решимость и злость покинули его, накатила усталость. Ему захотелось лечь на землю и заснуть, ноги налились тяжестью… Но Том знал, что это не его мысли, это морок, который чем ближе к дому, тем плотней. Потому он до боли сжал зубы и принялся шарить в карманах: где-то у него была булавка. Найдя булавку, он раскрыл её и с силой ткнул в запястье, протыкая кожу до крови.  
В голове прояснилось. Нет, морок никуда не делся, но соображать стало не в пример легче. Том медленно поднялся и начал стучать в дверь. Ему было очень погано, потому, что чертова дверь словно уворачивалась от него, как живая. Наконец он сумел схватить дверной звонок за цепочку и дернуть несколько раз. Звук был глухой и плоский, словно в уши набили ваты.  
Том как одержимый все дергает и дергает звонок, пока цепочка не остается у него в руке. Хорошая такая кованая, толстая медная цепочка из литых продолговатых звеньев. Он так и стоит, тупо рассматривает глянцевый металл, когда на пороге появляется Аргавейн:  
-Привет, Том. Мне никто не верил, что ты пройдешь морок. Ты и Лу тоже привел?  
-Давай без церемоний, ладно? Лу сейчас сидит внизу и думает, что у неё поехала крыша. Скажи своим спасибо за такой классный морок,- Аргавейн натянуто улыбнулась:  
-Пожалуй, все-таки недостаточно классный, раз уж ты прошел,- Том пожал плечами:  
-Да нет, просто я уже один раз проходил вашу полосу препятствий,- фейрэ кивнула.  
-Да уж, чего ты хочешь?- Том раздраженно сунул ей в руку оборванную цепочку:  
-Разве ты не знаешь? Лу рассказала мне, что Джонни убили. Я пришел за ним, где мой фейрэ? Он жив? Я хочу забрать его!- Аргавейн внимательно посмотрела на него:  
-А зачем? Ты не уберег его, Томас. Охотник давно уже следил за ним, неужели ты не знал?- Том открыл, было, рот, но не смог сказать ни слова, поэтому Видящая продолжила безжалостно:  
-Неужели ты не знал, с кем ты живешь все это время? Неужели ты даже не представлял себе, на что готова пойти Стража, чтоб избавиться от Джоннаха?- Тут Том не выдержал:  
-Какого черта?! Мне плевать на эти ваши эльфийские заморочки! Мне нужен мой фейрэ! – Он попытался протиснуться мимо Аргавейн в особняк, но тут из-за спины видящей появился Джесейн. Он строго посмотрел на Тома и сказал медленно и четко:  
-Томас, забирай Луизу и езжайте по домам. Мы сообщим вам, когда можно будет повидать Джоннаха,- Том почувствовал, как ему хочется домой, в квартиру около парка, как он нечеловечески устал. Он кивнул и стал медленно спускаться по ступеням. За его спиной бесшумно захлопнулась дверь.

**Глава 21. Тебя вернули мне тем летним утром, когда отчаянья густая тень от света солнца исчезает.**

Том снял со лба обруч мнеморекордера и устало потер виски. Он был уверен, что Агатейн не сегодня-завтра призовет его на допрос. Лу успела рассказать ему, что именно интересует мать Джонни. И Том прекрасно понимал, что рассказать это все ему просто не под силу. Потому он записывал свои воспоминания на тамарин дайнерадис, который Джонни все-таки смог отладить под человеческий мозг. Так что Том теперь мог без труда просматривать, записывать и редактировать воспоминания. Но до сих пор он не светил свой модифицированный мнеморекордер.  
Том посидел немного, собираясь с мыслями, и решил продолжить запись. Перед этим он запер дверь, чтобы никто не мешал.  
Он нашел Лу сидящей в том же положении: глаза плотно закрыты, тело мерно раскачивается взад-вперед. Он подхватил её за запястье, поднял на ноги и повел прочь.  
Они миновали границу морока, и тогда Лу пришла в себя. Она резко остановилась, потрясенно огляделась и сказала хрипло:  
-Том, у меня точно крыша не поехала?- Том в ответ криво усмехнулся:  
-Пока нет, но пробудь ты там еще дольше, кто знает?- Лу застегнула кофту, подняла воротник и сказала:  
-Что-то меня морозит, и как-то муторно, что ли. Ты сможешь вести машину?- Том кивнул, помог ей сесть назад, и медленно тронулся.  
Дома их ждал встревоженный Колин. Он уже накормил детей, уложил младшего спать, и теперь не знал, куда себя деть от волнения. Лу увидела его и сразу же пришла в себя. Она выбралась из машины, попросила Колина проследить, чтоб Том «никуда не делся», и чуть не бегом ушла в дом.  
Колин, с присущей ему дальновидностью, попытался было уговорить Тома пожить у них. Естественно, что без участия Лу, у него ничего не вышло. Том уехал к себе в Воксхолл, но обещал позвонить, если что-то пойдет не так.  
Том ехал в автобусе и думал, что попал в какой-то дурной артхаусный фильм. Джонни иногда находил совершенно невыносимые «шедевры независимого кино»: когда два часа герои ходят друг за другом, многозначительно молчат и подолгу смотрят в окно. Саундтреком к таким фильмам обычно была размазанная, неспешная музыка, которую играли, наверное, депрессивные участники подпольного камерного оркестра. Том и получаса обычно не мог высидеть. Джонни же наоборот уютно сворачивался на софе и внимательно смотрел. Наконец, у Тома лопалось терпение, и он напоминал правило «Не больше двух часов тягомотины в день».  
Так вот, за окном сегодня показывали эту самую давешнюю тягомотину. Том вышел из автобуса, машинально улыбнулся консъержке, которая очень переживала, что давно его не видела. От вопроса о месте пребывания Джонни он в буквальном смысле сбежал.  
В квартире пахнет благовониями: корицей, ладаном и миррой, кажется. С тех пор, как Джонни увлекся восточной музыкой, он подсел и на благовония. Том замечает на маленькой жаровне пепел от сгоревших ароматических конусов: Джонни, как обычно, сжег не меньше трех сразу.  
Он какое-то время бесцельно, как в тумане, бродит по квартире. Находит любимый травяной чай Джонни, машинально заваривает чашку, садится прямо на ковер в гостиной у низкого столика и делает большой глоток. И его осеняет: охотник Клейборн.  
Том встает, за малым не опрокинув чашку, и хватает ноутбук. Там он ищет частного детектива Натаниэля Джеймса Клейборна. Как-то Джонни упомянул, что Страж в миру – удачливый частный сыщик. Поэтому он быстро находит Клейборна, Натаниэля Джеймса, частного детектива с лицензией. Тут же указан номер телефона его конторы. Том звонит и витиевато врет секретарше, что у него пропал партнер, не могла бы она связать его с детективом Клейборном? Он слышал такие замечательные отзывы о нем. Ах, мистера Клейборна нет на месте? А не могла бы она дать ему адрес мистера Клейборна? Девушка сначала отнекивается, мол, не положено. Но потом все-таки сдается.  
Том вешает трубку и держит в руках салфетку с адресом. Руки очень заметно дрожат. Господи, думает он, какое клише: я сейчас поеду туда и убью Клейборна. Потом сяду за убийство в состоянии аффекта. Хотя, может, фэйрэ меня отмажут…  
Через минут пять бреда он решает позвонить Колину и попросить того приехать. Колин слышит катастрофу в голосе Тома и приезжает в рекордные сроки. По приезду он мгновенно оценивает масштаб катастрофы: в глазах Тома паника, злость и желание убить Клейборна к ёбаной матери. О чем Том и сообщает Колину безо всякого предисловия.  
Они быстро спускаются вниз, Колин крепко держит Тома за локоть. Том позволяет ему сесть за руль и говорит, что Колин будет его сегодняшним голосом разума. Том чувствует себя готовым на все, ему совершенно нечего терять.  
Они поднимаются к Клейборну, Том стучит в дверь. Ему открывает раздраженный охотник, и только железная хватка Колина удерживает его от того, чтоб не сбить мудака с ног прямо здесь и сейчас. Вместо этого они обмениваются любезностями и не спеша проходят в коридор. И на этом самом месте Том вырывается и бьет лощеного мудака по морде, да так что слышно мокрый хруст сломанного носа. Охотник складывается пополам от боли, Том щедро добавляет ему по яйцам, а потом по спине. Клейборн кулем валится на пол, том отчаянно хочет добавить еще с ноги в живот, сломать челюсть, руку… но Колин снова вцепляется в него клещами и вытаскивает из квартиры. После этого он кричит на Колина, потом разбивает себе в кровь руку, но все- таки позволяет отвезти себя домой к Гринвудам.  
Уже у гринвудов на Тома накатывает черная меланхолия и чугунная усталость. В голове гулко и пусто, при этом вовсю работает тысячеваттный прожектор, который все время высвечивает надпись «Джонни».  
Том позволяет накормить себя, отчитать за редкий идиотизм и за ручку отвести спать. Он лежит на кровати в комнате для гостей и отчаянно, до зубной боли, хочет спать. И вот когда он уже отчаялся, внезапно его с головой утягивает в сон.  
Снится какая-то невразумительная херня: резиновые уточки, сосредоточенно нарезающие круги по ванне, Уродец в малиновом свитерке, и все это под любимую Джонни какофонию с ничем не мотивированными паузами. Из этого безобразия Тома выдергивает странный шум. Он рывком вскакивает и оторопело наблюдает за тем, как стена спальни с треском расступается. Из пролома выходит Аргавейн и говорит:  
-Томас, тебе нужно срочно одеться. Джонннах не посыпается, мы уже все перепробовали. Пойдем, тебе нужно с ним поговорить.  
Том за доли секунды натягивает джинсы и футболку, сует ноги в кеды и уходит следом за фэйрэ. Она проводит его к комнате и советует:  
-Только никаких резких движений и бурных проявлений эмоций, просто сядь рядом и поговори с ним.  
-Он как вообще? В коме, или что?  
-Его душа до сих пор не вернулась в тело. Никому из наших, даже совместными усилиями Варты и Джесейна, не удалось вернуть её. Так что вся надежда на тебя, Томас,- она вздыхает, открывает дверь и пропускает его внутрь.  
Маленькая комната буквально звенит от тишины. В середине стоит небольшой подиум, на котором лежит «его фэйрэ». Он укрыт одеялом, поверх которого странно неподвижные бледные руки. Том подходит, садится на пол рядом и очень осторожно берет джонни за руку. Рука очень сухая и холодная, ногти почему-то страшноватого бледно-лилового цвета. Господи, - думает Том,- что мне теперь делать?  
Он просто держит Джонни за руку и собирается с мыслями. Что такого может сказать Том Йорк, чтоб заставить вернуться душу Джоннаха ард Авьен? Где она вообще, душа «его фэйрэ»? Том не верит ни в астрал, ни в осознанные сновидения, ни в бога. Но он смотрит на человека, с которым провел рядом больше двадцати лет, и хочет молиться всем богам сразу, чтобы все стало хорошо.  
Неожиданно он вспоминает о Всеблагой Матери Дану, которая наверняка не оставит своего любимого сына без помощи. В том, что Джонни – любимый сын, он лично ни капли не сомневается. Поэтому он сжимает руку «своего фэйрэ» чуть сильней и говорит в пространство:  
-Слушай, Всеблагая Мать, я ведь не за себя прошу.  
Так он говорит довольно долго. Потом выдыхается, облизывает пересохшие губы и смотрит на руку Джонни: кажется, она становится обычной, светло-оливковой, и ногти уже не такие замогильные, как раньше. Услышала ли его Дану?  
Он садится ближе к постели, потом ложится рядом со «своим фэйрэ», благо места было достаточно. Том прислушивается к дыханию: почти не слышно, но ровно и глубоко. Черт его знает, что это за сон такой. На томов взгляд, вполне себе кома.  
Что еще надо сказать, чтоб Джонни вышел из этой комы?! Он поворачивается к «своему фэйрэ» лицом и начинает снова:  
-Слушай, Джон-Джон, прекращай. Ты меня до смерти перепугал, знаешь. Сижу я себе в кафе, обедаю, тут звонит Лу, мол, с Джонни беда. Конечно, я все бросил и рванул тебя спасать. Твоя родня такой охеренный морок навела вокруг дома, что у нашей Лу чуть крыша не поехала. Господи, Джон-Джон, я сам скоро головой отъеду без тебя. Знаешь, а я ведь чуть не убил охотника Клейборна. Если б не Колин… в общем, я ему нос сломал. Так что просыпайся, я без тебя не справляюсь. Твоя «эльфийская родня» призвала меня как последнее средство. Твою мать, я без тебя как вообще буду? Хватит уже тут овощ изображать,- он ложится повыше и кладет голову Джонни себе на плечо.  
Джонни молчит и не двигается, однако дышит теперь глубоко и ровно, словно на самом деле просто отдыхает после тяжелого дня. Том поворачивается немного, так чтобы голова «его фэйрэ» случайно не соскользнула, и закрывает глаза. Он очень устал, до черноты в глазах и гула в голове. Так что он говорит тихо:  
-Джонатан, ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, правда?- В ответ Том получает тишину.  
Они вообще как-то ни разу не дошли до признаний в любви, ни разу за больше, чем двадцать лет. Предполагается, что и так все очевидно.  
Так или иначе, Том умудряется уснуть. Он просыпается от того, что дико затекло плечо. Веки Джонни дрожат, как будто он уже вплотную подошел к границе сна и яви. Том затихает и даже зачем-то задерживает дыхание. Как раз в этот момент Джонни медленно открывает глаза и заходится в приступе сухого кашля.

**Глава 22. В ладье спешит по изумрудным водам рыбак к возлюбленной своей.**

Том решил, что на сегодня хватит. У него не осталось ни моральных, ни физических сил продолжать запись. Он положил мнеморекордер на стол и решил выйти пройтись. Подумав немного, он все-таки решил взять прибор с собой, на всякий случай.  
Естественно, что он встретил Агатейн. Она снова завела с ним разговор в своей излюбленной туманной манере, Том просто отдал ей мнеморекордер и ушел, пока видящая не начала снова задавать вопросы.  
Он решил выскользнуть потихоньку из замка и прогуляться по окрестностям. Уже на самом выходе он столкнулся с Лу. У неё были совершенно круглые глаза, она глянула на него и сказала:  
-Том, там это…кетцаль какой-то тебя ищет, с женой и ребенком.  
-Чего? – Том в свою очередь удивленно воззрился на неё, Лу пожала плечами:  
-В гости прибыла семья пернатых змеев. У самого младшего глаза один глаз зеленый, а второй голубой, как у Гетти. Сказали, ты их знаешь.  
Тут до Тома дошло, он выругался про себя и ответил:  
-Значит, ойшанте пожаловали. Найди, пожалуйста, Нэна. Я без него их не выдержу.  
Лу кивнула и ушла. Том прислонился к стене, закрыл глаза и подышал немного, чтоб успокоиться. Ему с самого начала было ясно, что вся эта история с ойшанте не кончилась шесть лет назад, как уверял его Джонни. Скорей всего, они воспользовались разрешением пользоваться генетическим материалом, который оставили в Древе. Так что маленький ойшанте был их совместным «древесным сыном». У Тома голова кругом шла от хитросплетений семейных традиций фэйрэ. Он совершенно не представлял, как вести себя с мальчиком. Если бы только Джонни был жив…  
Наконец он собрался с духом и двинулся в большой зал, где его ждали гости. Нэн встретил его в коридоре и осторожно взял за руку. Том посмотрел на него и сказал:  
-Шанна, ты уже разговаривал с ойшанте? Чего они хотят?- Нэн покачал головой:  
-Томас, они же ойшантэ, кто знает, чего они хотят на самом деле? Мальчик, кстати, похож и на тебя, и на Джонну,- Том вздохнул:  
-Шанна-шанна, чтоб я без тебя делал? Кстати, где наша девочка?- Нэн широко улыбнулся:  
-Она уже подружилась с маленьким гостем,- Том хмыкнул:  
-Ни разу в ней не сомневался!  
Так, рука об руку, они вошли в зал, где уже собрались ойшантэ, Агатейн со старшей дочерью и Лу. Гетти уже вовсю играла с маленьким ойшантэ в крестики-нолики прямо на полу.  
При виде Тома и Нэна оба старших ойшантэ встали и церемонно поклонились:  
-Шарин - виридани, Шарин – виридани-ша-тадди, как радостно встретиться с вами! Мы пришли с добрыми вестями.  
Том поклонился в ответ, краем глаза заметив, как Агатейн слегка скривилась при упоминании его титула «супруг Оберега». Лу все это время сидела с таким потрясенным лицом, что её было даже немного жалко.  
Неудивительно, потому что на неподготовленного человека ойшантэ производили сильное впечатление. Недаром Лу назвала их кетцалями: они до боли напоминали тех самых ацтекских божественных пернатых змеев. Она была уверена, что ойшантэ посещали землю так же активно, как и остальные народы фэйрэ. Но почему они чаще всего бывали в Южной Америке? Возможно, это место напоминало им родной мир?  
В любом случае, выглядели они экзотично даже по меркам фэйрэ. Мелкие перья на лбу, висках и скулах женщины были темно-синими, волосы напоминали хвостовые перья земных птиц и переливались как павлиний хвост. Кожа напоминала шкуру земных ящериц, вдоль носа эти чешуйки были чуть крупней и заметней. Цветом они напоминали земную медь. Кожа мужчины была темней, с легким оттенком зелени, его волосы напоминали тонкие металлические цепочки, заплетенные в сложную косу.  
Первой заговорила женщина:  
-Томас, мы рады вас видеть. Мы привели сына и принесли весть. Нариннэн, мы рады видеть и вас тоже, весть касается обоих виридани.  
Как раз этот момент Лу выбрала, чтоб присоединиться к обществу, она тихонько присела, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Вблизи кетцали выглядели очень впечатляюще. Малыш уже подружился с Гетти, он странным образом был похож на девочку. Как это возможно? - подумала Лу. Конечно, Том упоминал о Древе, но настолько разные виды? Однако, живое доказательство радостно играло с Гетти в камушки и знать не знало о бурлящей вопросами голове Лу.  
Старшие ойшантэ отвлеклись от увлекательной беседы и воззрились на неё, потом женщина спросила:  
-Луиза, мы рады вас видеть! – Она улыбнулась светло, изрядно напугав Лу рядом острых зубов. В этот же момент мальчику что-то не понравилось, он выхватил у Гетти камешки и зашипел, оскалившись как волчонок. Он был больше похож на человека, чем его родные, но все-таки скорей напоминал небольшую пернатую ящеричку, нежели ребенка. Его кожа была по цвету похожа на кожу Джонни, почти нормального светло-оливкового оттенка, чешуйки были практически не видны, а некоторые до странности напоминали обыкновенные веснушки. В его волосах каштановые пряди мешались с русыми, фиолетовыми и серебристыми.  
Гетти попыталась забрать у мальчика камешки, но он шипел и отказывался отдать. Тогда она встала и сказала громко: «Раз ты такой противный жадина, то я с тобой больше не буду играть. Я гулять пойду, а ты сиди тут», - она показала язык и с триумфальным видом выбежала из зала. Мальчик положил камешки в коробку, вздохнул, потом подошел к матери и что-то сказал ей шепотом, она кивнула, и он пулей выскочил вслед Гетти .  
Женщина сделала долгую паузу в разговоре, внимательно посмотрела на Тома с Нэном и сказала веско:  
-Я намерена передать нашего сына вам, Томас и Нариннэн. К сожалению, по воле Матери, мы не застали в живых Джоннаха. Но Мать точно и недвусмысленно передала мне свою волю: вы должны взять к себе Джолла Арвилэ и воспитать его вместе с вашей дочерью Агатейн Перидиан.  
Том запаниковал, но быстро взял себя в руку. Он сказал, страясь, чтоб голос не дрожал:  
-Я понимаю, но вы уверены, что мальчику будет хорошо с нами? Может быть, лучше, чтоб он вырос там, где все ему знакомо?- Ойшантэ покачала головой:  
-Нашему сыну суждено вырасти с его отцом. Это окончательное решение, это воля Матери, - тут к разговору подключилась Агатейн:  
-Скажите, Олавиэ-натто, а почему вы решили, что моей внучке тоже нужно вернуться на Закрытый мир? – Ойшантэ посмотрела на неё удивленно:  
-Агатейн-натто, вы разве не слышали? Это воля Матери, нам ли спорить с ней? – Агатейни ничего не ответила, встала и вышла из комнаты.  
Остались только Ойшантэ, Том, Нэн и Лу. Лу набралась храбрости и спросила:  
-Простите, а как вас зовут? – Тут подал голос мужчина:  
-Мою сестру зовут Олавиэ Рандарин, а меня – Олавиндэ Рован из клана Саваэн.  
Лу увидела, как он моргает третьим веком, но храбро продолжила:  
-Расскажите мне, Олавиэ, откуда этот ребенок?- Ойшантэ с удивлением посмотрела на Тома, но все-таки начала свой рассказ:  
-Наш джолла - результат одной старой договоренности. Когда мы помогли Джоннаху и Томасу выбраться из одной щекотливой ситуации, в благодарность они нам дали разрешение использовать их генетический материал для оплодотворения, коль скоро мне понадобится. Пять лет назад я воспользовалась разрешением, наш мальчик наверняка Благословенный. Но сейчас ситуация на нашем мире такова, что сыну лучше жить с Томасом, чем с нами. Наши родные хотели бы использовать его так же, как агатейн вашу дочь, Томас. Наши дети - это ключ не только к Закрытому миру, но и маяки на пути в Первый мир. Так что мы отдаем вам сына, Томас, забирайте детей с собой и уходите,- Том нахмурился и ответил:  
-Я все понимаю, но как быть с тем, что Джолла не похож на обитателей Закрытого мира? Может, вы думаете по-другому, но на мире, откуда я родом, не очень-то любят туата. В последние годы люди потихоньку принимают их как соседей, но… и тут появляюсь я с сыном-полукровкой, который гораздо больше похож на тебя, Ола, чем на нас с Джонни,- ойшантэ безмятежно улыбнулась, обменялась с братом взглядами и сказала:  
-Все будет хорошо, мать все управит, Томас. У тебя есть любящая семья, супруг, который поддержит в любой ситуации, чего бояться?- Том ответил:  
-А как ты так запросто отдаешь сына? Ты же понимаешь, что не сможешь часто видеться с ним, Ола?- Ойшантэ вздохнула, но все-таки продолжила:  
-Томас, я отлично понимаю, но иногда нужно просто довериться и не думать, потому, что не все определяется логикой,- Том фыркнул:  
-Конечно, я привожу на Землю маленького сына-ящерицу и живу себе в благости и доверии небесам. Охеренно круто, ничего не скажешь,- тут вмешался Нэн, который решил исполнить роль «голоса разума»:  
-Томас, мы что-нибудь придумаем, в конце концов, мы живем не одни. Да и на Элейн-Куиврэнн сейчас все изменилось, Гетти с ним уже поладила,- и тут появилась сама Гетти в сопровождении маленького ойшантэ. Они выглядели вполне дружелюбно, девочка вскарабкалась на колени к Тому и спросила:  
-Томи, а, правда, что Джолла - мой братик? Я всегда хотела братика!


	15. Часть II. Зеркало. Главы 23,24,25

**Глава 23. Наша дорога все вьется и вьется, все под ноги стелет нам горные тропы.**

Уйти без «шума и пыли» не вышло. Агатейн изучила мнеморекордер Тома, но сделала совершенно нелепые выводы. Она пришла к нему в комнату и прямо сказала, что не позволит ему забрать внучку на Закрытый мир. Потому что это опасное место, где фэйрэ считают врагами. Там уже пытались убить её сына, она не позволит такому случиться с внучкой. И так далее, и тому подобное. Еще немного, и Том бы вытолкал старую ведьму из комнаты. Но тут пришел Нэн, и ситуация как-то сразу изменилась. Том был уверен на все сто, что его эльфийский мальчик «подкрутил» Видящую. Черт с ней, с этикой! После вмешательства Нэна Агатейн ушла уже в более мирном настроении. Том же преисполнился надежд.  
Нэн предложил найти Перидиан и еще раз спросить у неё действительно ли она готова уйти вместе с Лу, ойшантэ и остальными? Если она согласна, то их проблемы решатся сами собой. Том смотрел на него и думал, что его жизнь окончательно и бесповоротно превратилась в смесь мыльной оперы и фэнтези среднего пошиба.  
Малыш ойшантэ оказался милейшим и тишайшим существом. Однако, если кто-то вторгался в его личное пространство, мальчик начинал шипеть как заправская ящерица. Но Гетти окончательно и бесповоротно приняла его в семью, сказав, что всегда хотела братика и никому его не отдаст.  
В это же время на земле Колин был просто в ужасе от того, что Том самым идиотским образом спалился во время выступления в «Ветви каниса». Видео выложили на ютьюб, и радостный Эйза прибежал к отцу поделиться новостью.  
Видео собрало под тысячу коментов, от восторженных до раздраженных. Затем новость о «воскресшем йорке» взорвала новостные сайты. Черт его знает, почему людей до сих пор до ужаса волновала судьба Тома Йорка. И его коллеги по группе «Радиомолчание» упорно отказываясь от комментариев.  
Каким-то непостижимым образом у журналистов был телефон Колина. Когда он отключил мобильник, то посыпались звонки на городской телефон. Тогда он обратился за помощью к фэйрэ. Те были, мягко говоря, не в восторге от происходящего, но только разводили руками. Мол, все в руках Благословенной Матери и супруга Её Безымянного. Колин злился, потому что нахер тогда ваш этот морок говенный? Если Тома без проблем сняли на айфон? И что с того, что у сегодняшнего Йорка глаза ничем не отличаются друг от друга? Что с того, что Том свободно говорит на лаугнин? Разве людям есть дело до того, что он - Шарин-виридани? Для людей он – рок-звезда, которая вернулась с того света! К сожалению, Колин отлично помнил, сколько скандальных, настоящих и смонтированных фото было вывалено в сеть за год, прошедший с исчезновения Тома с Джонни.  
Господи, Иисус сладчайший, Мария и Иосиф, когда же этот все кончится?! Когда вернется его блудная жена, которой вечно больше всех надо? Её верный агент уже оборвала телефон и забила до отказа почтовый ящик. Как видно, подходили сроки сдачи книги. После успеха «Ледяной двери», «книги настолько же трогательной, насколько и захватывающей», от Лу ждали очередной «бомбы в жанре серьезного фэнтези». Черт его знает, что это вообще за жанр такой?!  
И на этой торжественной ноте раздался звонок на городской телефон. Колин хотел было разбить его об стену, но сдержался и поднял трубку. Отчего-то звонил ему Майкл Стайп,  
Который был предельно вежлив и корректен:  
-Колин? Это Вы? – В ответ Колин едва сдержал тяжкий вздох:  
-Ну, я. Что вам нужно, Майкл?  
-Мне нужно поговорить с нашим общим другом Томасом.  
-Насколько мне известно, наш общий друг пропал без вести девять лет назад,- попытался свернуть разговор Колин.  
-Насколько известно мне, наш общий друг жив - здоров, и сейчас обитает у вас с супругой, - Колин тогда решил косить под дурачка:  
-И откуда такая информация? Они с моим братом, скорей всего, утонули где-нибудь,- но Стайп не сдавался:  
-Перестаньте водить меня за нос, мистер Гринвуд. Томас Йорк дал концерт в составе местной фолк - группы, его узнали сотни людей. Вы будете отрицать очевидное?- Колин решил до конца держаться стратегии «я – не я, и лошадь не моя»:  
-Слушайте, ведь у Йорка, как известно, глаз поврежден, а у человека на видео оба глаза здоровехоньки. Ну, решили восторженные операторы выдать желаемое за действительное. Но, мы же серьезные люди, зачем эти глупые расспросы?  
-Затем, что Вы неубедительно врете. Кстати, я бы с удовольствием поговорил лично, если не возражаете, - на этом Стайп повесил трубку.  
Оторопевший Колин сел на кушетку и сидел так, пока в дверь не позвонили. Он встал и пошел открывать. Лучше бы он этого не делал: на пороге стоял Майкл Стайп собственной персоной. Он улыбнулся неискренне и сказал:  
-Добрый вечер, наверное, нам стоит поговорить на нейтральной территории? – Колин кивнул, предупредил мальчиков, что будет поздно, и повел гостя в ближайшее кафе.  
Там его уже знали, вежливая официантка приняла заказ и испарилась. Стайп посмотрел фирменным тяжелым взглядом и сказал:  
-Колин, я точно знаю, что Том Йорк успешно воскрес из мертвых еще на рождество, так, что не надо утруждать себя ложью. Более того, мне известно, что он воскрес без своего партнера Джонни Гринвуда,- тут Колин не сдержался:  
-Майкл, я Вас безмерно уважаю, но не городите ерунды,- в ответ Майкл достал пакет и передал его колину.  
В лучших традициях второсортных триллеров в конверте лежали фото Тома, Нэна и Гетти. Снимков было не меньше тридцати, и снимавший явно был одержим. Тут до Колина дошло, что это вполне могли быть фото, которые делал Клейборн. Только вот откуда они у Стайпа? Колин решил так прямо и спросить:  
-Откуда у Вас эти фото? Мне кажется, что их делал один мой знакомый,- Стайп веско кивнул:  
-Думаю, что Вы неплохо знали частного детектива Клейборна. Он тоже почему-то пропал через месяц после возвращения Йорка. Странно, не правда ли?  
-Не представляю, о чем Вы. Эти фото - серьезное вторжение в частную жизнь абсолютно незнакомых людей,- начал было Колин, но Стайп его прервал:  
-Охолоните, мистер Гринвуд. Один из них – совершенно точно не человек,- он указал пальцем на Нэна. Колину захотелось треснуть собеседника прямо в глаз, он сдержался и ответил:  
-Вы имеете что-то против фэйрэ? Тогда Вам не ко мне, а в общество «Земля для людей», хотя это повредит имиджу толерантного и респектабельного музыканта. Можно еще обратиться в совет Стражей Канады, они ставят на учет каждого из прибывших фэйрэ. Вам расскажут, кто на фото,- Стайп резко встал и холодно ответил:  
-Оставьте себе фото, у меня есть оригиналы. Если Вы не хотите помочь мне, то придется действовать по-другому,- Колин не выдержал:  
-Майкл, зачем Вы это делаете? Ведь Том - Ваш давний друг, зачем вы тревожите его память?- Стайп надел пальцо и ответил, наматывая длинный полосатый шарф:  
-Мне не нравится, когда люди обманывают других, вот и все. Мне не нравится, когда убийцы выходят сухими из воды. Отчего-то мне кажется, что Ваши друзья – фэйрэ, вместе с воскресшим Йорком, причастны к исчезновению Натаниэля Клейборна, - он сухо кивнул Колину и покинул кафе, ни разу не обернувшись.  
Колин просидел в кафе добрый час, он выпил три чашки двойного экспрессо с двойным сахаром и все время пересматривал фото. К концу часа руки ощутимо тряслись, и он решил пойти домой.  
Колин расплатился и захватил с собой конверт. Он решил сходить к главе общины местных фэйрэ. Он смутно помнил, где находится дом, так что после получаса блужданий вышел куда нужно.  
Видящая Алаэрти без сомнения ждала его, она сразу пригласила его в кабинет и сказала: «Вы по поводу фото? Могу я взглянуть?»  
Колин протянул ей конверт, фэйрэ долго изучала фото и, наконец, сказала:  
-В любом случае, когда Томас с семьей вернутся, ему придется выйти из тени и говорить от лица туата из Внешних пределов. Как супруг Оберега, он имеет на это право. Ему нужно будет решить, как именно рассказывать о «человеческой жизни», так что эти фото, скорее, помогут, чем помешают. Вот сам мистер Стайп – проблема, нам бы не хотелось использовать Ткущих для её решения. Видимо, пока придется выбирать тактику «без комментариев». Мы защитим вашу семью в любом случае, Колин. Даже не сомневайтесь.  
Колин усмехнулся:  
-И как же? Мне снова придется прятаться? – Фэйрэ улыбнулась умиротворенной улыбкой:  
-Все наладится, скоро вернется Луиза, - Колин понял, что ничего путного из этого разговора не выйдет. Он попрощался с Видящей и поспешил домой.

**Глава 24. Все движется, течет, меняет направленье, как бурная река под каменным мостом.**

Том проснулся от того, что его трясли за плечо. Он с трудом разлепил веки и увидел Нэна. Рассудив, что так просто его будить не станут, Том с неохотой встал, умылся и почувствовал себя почти хорошо. Настолько, что спросил Нэна:  
-Что за неотложное дело?- В ответ Нэн вздохнул:  
-Прибыли матриархи из Совета кланов, будут решать нашу судьбу. Одевайся, помогу тебе причесаться, надо идти. Гетти уже оделась, поела и рвется гулять. За ней Лу присматривает.  
Том для приличия поворчал немного, но привел себя в порядок довольно быстро. Он снова научился надевать «эльфийский наряд» по-быстрому, но традиционную прическу лучше было доверить профессионалу. Который уже триумфально заплел приличествующую случаю аккуратную косу и теперь выкладывал на столик расческу и зажимы для волос. Слава богу, что Нэн умел приводить волосы Тома в порядок быстро и безболезненно.  
В гостиной их ждали матриархи всех крупных кланов Элейн-Махи. Суровых матрон набралось человек двадцать, не меньше. На Тома, имевшего честь общаться с Эанид, собрание особого впечатления не произвело. Их семью вместе с Лу усадили в центре на неудобные высокие табуреты и подвергли допросу с пристрастием.  
В разгар допроса в гостиной каким-то чудом появился виверн. Как он смог дойти на не слишком приспособленных для этого ногах?! Гетти сразу же оживилась и радостно помахала гостю:  
-Привет, Оллиндир! Здорово, что ты пришел! Мы с томи и Нэн-шанна хотим путешествовать, и потом на Куиврэнн, а эти тети нас не хотят отпускать! – Упомянутые тети беспокойно переглянулись, Агатейн нашлась первой:  
-Милая, ты же знаешь, что это не так! – Виверн по-птичьи наклонил голову и посмотрел на неё с холодным интересом рептилии. Том понял, что Видящая и виверн общаются телепатически. Гетти громко прошептала ему в самое ухо: «Оллиндир рассказывает бабушке, что нас надо отпустить в путешествие. А бабушка потом расскажет остальным тетям, и они нам сразу разрешат уйти. Я хочу в Тарак-Шарел, томи! Джолла тоже туда хочет, я ему рассказала все-все! Он очень хочет, но стесняется!»  
Почему-то Том не был уверен, что «бабушка» так вот сразу поведется на увещевания виверна. Но вот беседа окончилась, и Агатейн обратилась к собравшимся:  
-Оллиндир из вивернов настаивает, что Томас супругом и дочерью вольны отправляться, куда им вздумается. Я же думаю, что разумней будет оставить мою внучку Агатейн на Элейн-Махе до тех пор, пока мы не поймем, каким Даром благословила её Мать. Мне кажется, что отправлять девочку на мир, где к туата относятся как к врагам, неразумно. Я знаю, что мой сын нес весть о том, что Мир-без-Благодати снова открыт, что туата могут снова вернуться к своей давно потерянной родне. Но все вы знаете, что мой сын умер именно из-за жителя Безблагодатного мира. Я могу предоставить вам запись с тамарин дайнерадис, а также воспоминания Луизы и Торувьель.  
Матриархи согласились, что разумно будет рассмотреть воспоминания, а потом уже решать, что делать дальше. Том вроде бы должен дергаться, переживать, убеждать почтенных матрон, но вместо этого он чувствовал необычное спокойствие. Они уже ничего не могли сделать, оставалось только ждать.  
Они просидели в гостиной несколько часов, пока матроны судили-рядили. Гетти даже задремала на руках у Нэна. Наконец виверн еще немного побеседовал с Агатейн и покинул гостиную, величественной и неуклюжей походкой существа, больше привыкшего летать. Том снова невольно вспомнил Эанид.  
Лу показалось, что в их сторону весы склонила запись с мнеморекордера Джонни. До него речь дошла в самую последнюю очередь. Оказывается, что эта удивительная штука могла давать трехмерное голоизображение, как и земные голофоны. Но биотехнология фэйрэ давала эффект присутствия говорящего, до которого земным механизмам было, как до Луны пешком.  
Голо-Джонни несколько мгновений помолчал, потом знакомым жестом заправил за ухо волосы и заговорил, словно на камеру:  
«Подтверждаю, что после моей смерти, согласно договору виридани, Томас Эдвард ард Тален-Авьен тар Элейн-Куиврэнн волен уйти на свой родной мир вместе с нашей дочерью Агатейн Перидиан. Матриархов же с Элейн-Махи прошу не чинить препятствий и отпустить их с миром, буде пожелают покинуть вас».  
На этом запись закончилась, и голограмма потухла. Матриархи переглянулись, и заговорила одна из них, рыжеволосая фэйрэ, она сказала:  
-Полагаю, что нашей сестре Агатейн придется согласиться с Оберегом, Дважды Благословенным. Мы думаем, что достаточно свидетельств довольно. Советуем тебе, Видящая Агатейн, дать им уйти, когда пожелают. Также мы рекомендуем не мешать, если Перидиан с семьей захотят переселиться на другой мир. На этом следует закрыть наше собрание.  
К удивлению лу, матриархи поднялись и покинули комнату одна за другой. Осталась одна Агатейн, которая посмотрела на Тома тяжелым взглядом и сказала:  
-Вы добились своего, Томас.  
Том ответил ей бестрепетно и спокойно:  
-Простите меня, Агатейн, что я не привел Джоннаха домой. Мы были слишком заняты, не знали, что наше время заканчивается,- Видящая прервала его жестом:  
-Не надо, Томас. Уходите, пожалуйста, поговорим позже,- и отвернулась к окну.  
Том,Гетти , Лу и Нэн разошлись собираться. Оставаться на Элейн-Махе дальше просто не имело смысла. Может быть, позже, когда страсти улягутся, они вернутся.  
Джеффи и Мори были готовы к любым путешествиям и свершениям. Их непробиваемо хорошее настроение не могли ни матриархи, ни даже молнии, которые метала Агатейн. Они бесстыдно наслаждались медовым месяцем и шастали везде, держась за ручки, с глупыми, счастливыми лицами влюбленных из старшей группы детсада.  
Луиза напала на Нэна из-за угла и утащила на допрос. Нэн хотел было прикинуться страшно занятым, но Луиза была непреклонна:  
-Том молчит как рыба, так что колись! Куда мы дальше? На Землю?  
-Мы собирались на мой мир, там у нас домик…  
-Ах, домик! А мне куда деваться? – Нэн беспомощно огляделся:  
-Луиза, Вы…Вы…Вы сможете пойти с нами! Я приглашаю вас!- Луиза расхохоталась в ответ:  
-Речь не мальчика, но мужа! А что скажет на это Том?- Нэн серьезно посмотрел на неё:  
-Томас не откажет вам в гостеприимстве, это наш общий дом,- судя по всему, Нэн в это твердо верил.  
Лу отпустила мальчишку на все четыре стороны и пошла на поиски непутевого первенца. Которого нашла в боковой галерее, где он увлеченно целовался с молодым мужем. Лу немножко полюбовалась на парочку, а потом тихо кашлянула:  
-Можно вас прервать?- Джеффи с неохотой оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия и сказал:  
-Дражайшая матушка, никуда от тебя не спрячешься. Что ты хотела?- Лу пожала плечами:  
-Да вот…меня тут позвали в гости, вы на Элейн-Митрадрен пойдете со мной?- Тут Мори вытаращился на неё и сказал с восхищением:  
-То есть в то место, где воля Матери – ежедневный закон? Конечно! Если мой супруг не возражает, - фэйрэ посмотрел на её сына с притворным испугом. Джеффи хмыкнул и ответил:  
-Супруг милостиво соглашается.  
-Сыночек, вы все-таки не задерживайтесь тут, вдруг продует,- съязвила Лу и покинула их, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Том понимал, что ему не избежать путешествия на Элейн-Митрадрен в компании семейства Лу и ойшантэ. Вначале он с ужасом подумал, что к их каравану присоединится Перидиан с чадами и домочадцами, но её муж, молчаливый и основательный фэйрэ, наложил свое вето. Перидиан согласилась с решением после непродолжительных дебатов, и семейство отправилось вместо этого сразу на Элейн-Луэллин.

**Глава 25. На мире том, где общий дом наш вечно пребывает.**

Нэн был рассудительным туатаном, он любил, чтобы все происходило по порядку, а вещи всегда лежали на своих местах. Когда они вернулись в Тарак-Шарел, дом встретил их тишиной и уютом. Матушка, как и обещано, приглядывала за их жилищем.  
Томас и остальные остались в саду, а он поднялся по шести деревянным ступеням, распахнул дверь и вошел внутрь.  
Внутри был не то, чтоб идеальный порядок, но все было так, словно жильцы просто вышли прогуляться, а не уехали больше, чем на полгода. Дорожки из Икеи (любимая шутка Джонны) устилали пол, ваза с желтыми первоцветами стояла на подоконнике (любимые цветы Гетти), корзинка с ореховым хлебом ждала в центре стола.  
Нэн сел на свой любимый стул слева, взял кусок хлеба, откусил и позволил себе вспоминать все, что вздумается.  
Когда Джонна и томас решили, что пора обосноваться где-то постоянно, Нэн сразу предложил купить дом в своем селении. Сестрица нашла им то, что нужно, и к приезду заключила сделку от имени Нэна.  
Когда Джонна увидел дом, он сказал, что именно такой дом нужен двум эльфам и хоббиту. Томас в ответ несильно стукнул его по спине. Нэн подумал тогда, что это какая-то шутка. Он знал, что на Элейн-Куиврэнн туата зовут эльфами или фэйрэ, но почему Томас - хоббит?  
В ответ Томас погрозил Джонне кулаком, разулся и продемонстрировал свои ступни: «Видишь, нормальные, вполне себе гладкие», Джонна же засмеялся и сказал, что это «не убеждает, может, ты их бреешь, когда мы спим». Гетти, благослови её Мать, сразу же схватила носки Томаса и побежала их прятать. Томас последовал за ней, и Нэн сразу понял, что сейчас они уж точно пришли домой.  
Когда они уложили Гетти, и Нэн почти заснул (как всегда, по левую руку Джонны), он услышал тихий разговор:  
\- Эарендил уснул уже?  
-Том, я все не пойму, что ты его так зовешь?  
-Джон-Джон, ну а как его еще звать? На Леголаса он не похож, на Глорфиндэйла не тянет.  
-Вот если бы я сказал кому-то, что Том Йорк - толкинист, меня бы на смех подняли.  
-Такова суровая реальность. Слушай, он точно спит?  
-Точно, дышит ровно, глаза не дергаются, чего ты так распереживался?  
-Да если не спит, то утром расспросами замучает. Любознательный эльфенок.  
-Кстати, нам надо принять его в брак.  
-Чего это вдруг?  
-Того это, что мама эльфенка посмотрела на меня со сдержанным неодобрением, когда не увидела у сына обручального браслета. Так что надо нам срочно исправить положение.  
-Слушай, Джон-Джон, давай завтра об этом поговорим? У меня от усталости голова не работает вообще.  
-Вечно ты увиливаешь от ответа, Том-Том. Ладно, давай спать. Завтра нам предстоят свершения.  
Нэн почувствовал, как Джонна повернулся к нему спиной, они с Томасом немного поворочались, устраиваясь удобней, и вскоре задышали в унисон. Он выждал, пока пара точно заснула, и тихо вылез из постели.  
Он немного постоял в ногах кровати, рассматривая спящих. Сейчас они сменили позу: Томас обнимал Джонну сзади, его коленки привычно подоткнуты под колени Джонны. Они спали, и будут спать так еще тысячу раз.  
Нэн часто думал, что ему сильно повезло. Он был любовником и спутником Дважды Благословенного Оберега, знаменитого на всю Атерейю. Перспектива стать супругом Оберега немного пугала. Был еще и Томас - загадка для Нэна.  
Бывали времена, когда Нэн думал, что Томас его терпеть не может. Потом он думал, что Томас терпит его, потому что Нэн нравится Джонне. Потом он решил, что Томас просто привык к нему. Теперь ему хотелось верить, что Томас принял его как члена семьи и разделяет ложе не только из – за Джонны.  
Нэн прошел на кухню, подтащил стул к окну, распахнул его и вдохнул стылый ночной ветер. Он был рад вернуться домой, рад повидаться с матушкой, братьями, сестрами и многочисленными племянниками. Его размышления прервал хриплый сонный голос:  
-Эй, эльфенок, ты чего окно расхлебенил? Дует же неимоверно, давай закрывай и иди спать. Джонни проснулся и требует тебя в постельку. Он переживает, что наша детка не выспится и замерзнет насмерть. Так что пошли,- Томас взял его за руку, стянул со стула, заставил закрыть окно на засов и увел в спальню.  
Джонна действительно не спал, просто лежал как обычно в центре кровати, расслабленный и улыбающийся. Он покачал головой и сказал:  
-Нэн, ты прекращай полуношничать. У нас завтра тяжелый день, так что давай сюда,- и приглашающим жестом откинул одеяло.  
Нэн замялся, но Томас подтолкнул его в спину. Нэн от неожиданности потерял равновесие и кулем рухнул прямо на Джонну. Тот охнул и сдавленно рассмеялся:  
-Том, ты зачем его уронил? Он ведь теперь помрет от смущения!  
Томас хмыкнул, перелез через Нэна и рывком перетащил его на матрас. Нэн замер и даже зажмурился, Джонна немного помолчал, а потом сказал:  
-Эй, ты так и будешь лежать полуголый поверх одеяла?  
Из воспоминаний его выдернула Гетти, которая вскарабкалась на колени и принялась болтать обо всем на свете. Нэн слушал девочку в пол уха, радуясь тому, как здорово устроен мир. Пока она не сказала:  
-Можно я буду звать тебя Нэн-томи?- Он подумал, что ослышался. Но Гетти обняла его за шею и продолжила:  
-Мне приснился томи-шанна, мы гуляли в таком месте, которое как замок. И еще там пруд, а в нем такие пушистые уточки, они любят бублики, и томи-шанна дал мне целый пакет бубликов, и мы кормили уточек. А потом он сказал, что уточкам больше нельзя, у них живот заболит, если давать слишком много бубликов. Помнишь, как я съела пять или семь пончиков с вареньем сразу, и у меня тоже болел живот? Вот, так и уточки тоже. Нэн-томи, можно, мы тоже заведем уточек? Я буду за ними ухаживать, и бублики давать только по субботам, можно? Скажи, что можно? Томи тебя послушает, давай его вместе попросим?  
Нэн понял, что новое имя-дело решенное, потому что девочка переключилась на разговоры о домашних питомцах. Тут в комнату вошел Томас, и Нэн сообщил ему:  
-Мы с подумали, что нам срочно нужен пруд, чтоб в нем плавали пушистые уточки,- девочка энергично кивнула, томас слегка опешил:  
-Какие уточки?- ответила:  
-Томи, ну ты глупый! Такие…уточки, желтые, белые и серые! Которые любят бублики! Мне приснился томи-шанна, мы с ним кормили уточек. Он живет в таком месте, которое как замок. И там пруд, и уточки!  
Томас улыбнулся и ответил:  
-Цветочек, когда мы вернемся на Землю, то купим дом и обязательно устроим пруд. И уточек заведем, обещаю. Что тебе сказал томи-шанна во сне? – Гетти нахумурилась, вспоминая:  
-Он сказал, что у нас будем домик в таком месте…которое Канада? Там, где Лу живет! Там сосны еще, и пруд тоже будет! И уточки, томи! А эта Канада, она где? Мы можем туда Джолла взять с собой? Ты же сказал, что он теперь мой братик, да?


	16. Часть II. Зеркало. Главы 26,27,28

**Глава 26. Что в будущем нас ждет, лишь Матери известно.**

Лу вошла в гостиную небольшого дома и увидела там тихую семейную сцену. Гетти заметила её первой и радостно сообщила:  
-А мы поедем в Канаду, там, где ты живешь! И у нас будет новый домик, с прудом и уточками! И Джолла с собой возьмем!  
Лу немного опешила от такого поворота, но все-таки спросила девочку:  
-Гетти, разве ты не хочешь остаться в вашем доме с томи и Нэн-шанна? - Девочка улыбнулась и беспечно махнула рукой:  
-Мы будем сюда приходить в гости!  
На это Лу нечего было ответить, поэтому она улыбнулась в ответ, взяла себе ломоть хлеба и присела поесть. Хлеб был невероятно вкусным, похожим на её любимый земной ореховый хлеб.  
Гетти спрыгнула с колен Нэна и убежала куда-то по делам. Нэн беспомощно улыбнулся:  
-Луиза наша девочка - Видящая, скорей всего. Она еще не отличает снов от видений, - Том мягко тронул его за руку:  
-Лу, Нэн хочет сказать, что видела сон про то, как они с Джонни кормили уток. И он рассказал ей, что мы будем жить в Канаде в доме по соседству с тобой. Там еще будет пруд с утками. Она убедила себя, что это решенное дело. Нэн уже согласен на все, так что дело точно решенное,- Нэн беспомощно улыбнулся и кивнул.  
Лу кивнула, встала со стула и сказала:  
-Ребята, что-то я устала. Где тут у вас можно прилечь?- Нэн встрепенулся, встал и повел её на второй этаж. Там был небольшая гостевая спальня, Нэн открыл дверь, пропустил Лу вперед и сказал смущенно:  
-Кровать, может быть, не такая мягкая, как ты привыкла на своем мире… У вас вообще такие мягкие кровати, что у меня даже спина немного болела с непривычки. Но матушка поменяла постель, и даже положила дополнительное одеяло. Мне кажется, что у нас холодней, чем ты привыкла, Луиза.  
Лу с трудом удержалась, чтоб не потрепать его по щеке. Нэн был лишь на два года моложе её первенца, но странным образом казался старше. Рассудительный эльфийский юноша, застенчивый и благовоспитанный, при этом она была уверена, что он, не дрогнув, избавится от любого, кто попытается причинить вред его близким. Банальное сочетание, - радостно подсказал внутренний писатель.  
Банальное сочетание внимательно оглядел комнату, пожевал губу, нахмурился, вздохнул и вышел, пожелав Лу приятного отдыха. Лу подумала, что хорошо бы обмыться с дороги. Толкнула дверь и увидела ванную: хорошую такую, крепкую ванну на металлических ногах, старомодный кран из красноватого металла, жесткая пушистая мочалка, напоминающая земную люфу, и нечто вроде колонки для нагрева воды. Лу повернула переключатель на колонке, из крана потекла горячая вода. Наверное, это солнечные панели на крыше дома и хитрая система сбора и распределения тепла. На Земле такие вещи распространились только в последние несколько лет, здесь же, судя по потемневшему металлу колонки, этой технологией пользовались испокон веков.  
Лу набрала полную ванну, налила туда состава с запахом, напоминающим лаванду и давшим обильную пену, и улеглась в воду с блаженным вздохом. Она чуть было не заснула, когда услышала треск.  
Лу резко встала и увидела, как на стене напротив расширяется трещина. Из трещины раздалось деликатное покашливание, потом неуверенное: «Луиза? Вы можете разговаривать?» Это явно был Мори, потом вклинился Джеффи: «Мам? Нас пригласили остановиться в Общинном доме, так что не переживай. Заходите в гости, для дяди Тома с семейством, наверняка, заколют упитанного тельца!» Лу поперхнулась, закашлялась, но быстро нашлась: «Конечно, сыночек! Дядя Том уже чертову пропасть лет вегетарианец, несомненно, телятина его порадует. Ведите себя в гостях прилично. Мори, следи, чтобы твоего супруга не заносило на поворотах, ладно?» Джеффи ожидаемо возмутился: «Ну, мам!» после этого трещина затянулась.  
О, господи, - подумала Лу. Куда она попала? В тот ли самый мир, о котором писала и грезила всю сознательную жизнь? Она решила, что подумает об этом завтра.  
Около ванны стоял добротный стул, на котором лежал банный халат, кажется, пижама и полотенце. Лу удивилась тому, как её принимают фэйрэ, но потом вспомнила, что она – как-никак кровная сестра Оберега Дважды Благословенного. Наверное, она тоже важная персона, как Том и Нэн.  
Насчет важности Нэна лу была не совсем уверена, по земным меркам он был все-таки сопля зеленая. Наверное, для фэйрэ он был персоной «второй важности», как сказал однажды Джонни про принца Чарльза. Разве может человек с налету разобраться в тонкостях внутренней политики туата?  
После ванны Лу чувствовала приятную усталость, глаза буквально слипались, и она решила прилечь ненадолго. Хозяева дома, кажется, тоже прилегли вздремнуть или ушли прогуляться. Так или иначе, она выглянула в коридор и прислушалась: тишина. Тогда она решила сходить на разведку. Потом одернула себя: Луиза Мэрион! Тебе пятьдесят лет, а ты крадешься по коридору на цыпочках, аки тать в нощи! Несолидно, несерьезно... С другой стороны, Лу редко ощущала себя на свои годы, ей казалось, что возраст - текучая материя.  
Например, ты идешь на встречу с агентом, чтоб обсудить условия договора на очередную книгу. Ты одеваешь просто, но со вкусом, делаешь неброский макияж (слава богу, что Тори научила её этому дьявольскому искусству), и становишься успешной писательницей средних лет. А на следующий день ты идешь прошвырнуться на блошиный рынок в поисках шкатулки для лучшей подруги. И тогда ты надеваешь «лохмотья чекнутой старушки» (как изящно выражается средний сыночек), рисуешь стрелки а-ля «бурная молодость», и вуаля! Тебе не больше тридцати!  
Так вот, Лу на цыпочках шла по коридору, и было ей в этот момент от силы лет двадцать. Она увидела, что дверь в дальнюю спальню приоткрыта. Мысленно отругав себя, она не удержалась и заглянула внутрь.  
Хозяева спали, вымотанные дорогой и событиями последних дней не меньше, чем Лу. Том спал на боку, свернувшись в позе эмбриона под толстым цветным одеялом. Нэн обнимал его сзади, уткнувшись куда-то в район шеи.  
Неизвестно сколько бы созерцала их Лу, но её прервал Том:  
-Эй, тебе не говорили, что подглядывать за спящими нехорошо? – Хриплым со сна голосом прошептал он. Лу попыталась было спастись бегством, но Том оказался быстрей. Он встал и резко распахнул дверь, хорошо смазанные петли даже не скрипнули.  
Лу отпрянула и ответила:  
-А тебе не говорили, что распахивать дверь прямо в лицо гостю невежливо?- Том хмыкнул:  
-Один-один, ладно, я сейчас оденусь, и поговорим. Ты же поговорить хочешь, раз пришла?- Лу кивнула, и только потом заметила, что Том в одних трусах.  
Какой же он все-таки стал худой, с этой каруселью эльфийской! - подумала она. Без одежды худоба не слишком бросалась в глаза, теперь же Лу с усилием отвела глаза от торчащего крестца и принялась сосредоточенно изучать притолку.  
Том оделся, заботливо укрыл Нэна и спустился вместе с лу на кухню. Он снова выглядел старым и усталым, подумала она. Том вытащил из шкафа две кружки, зажег плиту и поставил чайник. Плита работала на той же загадочной энергии, которая грела воду в ванной. После этого он тяжело опустился на стул и вздохнул:  
-Снова будешь допрашивать? – Лу захотелось как-то позаботиться о нем, накормить что ли. Готовил всегда Джонни, Том был удивительно безруким. Однако теперь он волшебным образом научился обращаться с кухонной утварью.  
Вот и сейчас он достал две миски, какие-то овощи, что-то вроде хлопьев, сноровисто все порезал, хлопья залил горячей воды, потом добавил масла, кажется, перемешал и подал на стол. В результате получился обед из чего-то вроде пюре, сильно напоминающего картофельное, но синего цвета, и салат из странных, но аппетитных овощей.  
Они поужинали, еда оказалось вполне приличной, Том явно научился готовить. Они вместе вымыли посуду, вытерли и убрали со стола. Лу уселась с ногами на удобную софу, Том остался на стуле, и разговор начался.  
-Знаешь, я почти уверен, что ты хочешь знать, как все было по-настоящему. Но, у меня реально нет сил рассказывать тебе это, так что держи, если не помнишь, как пользоваться, просто спроси,- он полез в карман и вытащил мнеморекордер вместе с интерфейсом.  
Лу почувствовала, как Том закрылся изнутри, как улитка в домике. Даже его глаза сейчас напомнили окна, наглухо забранные желеными жалюзи. Ясно было, что разговорить его не удастся, но Лу решила попробовать еще раз:  
-Слушай, Том, ну я же вижу, что тебе неуютно, что ты бы хотел зарыться куда-нибудь поглубже и сидеть там безвылазно. А ведь уже не выйдет, сам знаешь. Тут ты супруг Оберега Дважды Благословенного, а на Земле – воскресший Том Йорк. И покою тебе нигде не будет больше,- Том посмотрел на неё глазами смертельно уставшего человека и вяло махнул рукой:  
-Луиза, какая-то ты стала жестокая, даже злая. Сидишь тут, чай пьешь с травками, и попутно душу мне выворачиваешь. Что мне даст проникновенная исповедь? Зачем мне она вообще?- Лу вздрогнула, будто от удара:  
-Том, ну хватит уже! Ты или остаешься здесь и живешь нормально, растишь дочь с сыном, или уходишь на Землю и живешь там тихо - мирно. Тамошние фэйрэ вас четверых будут беречь как зеницу ока,- на минуту ей показалось, что Том сейчас взорвется, но вместо этого он отвернулся к окну и молчал несколько долгих минут, а потом сказал:  
-Ты знаешь, Лу, что у фэйрэ нет никаких других богов, кроме матери Дану и супруга Её Безымянного, который носит множество имен? На Земле его знают как Самэйна, Ночного хозяина, предводителя Дикой охоты. Те из людей, кто попались на пути Дикой охоты, уже никогда не вернутся к живым. Они так и будут вечно скитаться в свите Зимнего короля,- он повернулся и посмотрел Лу прямо в глаза:  
-Том, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь? Зачем вся эта мелодраматическая мифология? Мы с тобой снимаемся в плохом кино?- Лу чувствовала, как накопившаяся горечь льется из неё как поток желчи, но остановиться не могла:  
-Черт тебя побери! Сидишь тут, как Будда, изрекаешь истину! А я тебя мучаю, прямо Торквемада. Ты пойми, чем дольше ты держишь в себе эмоции, тем хуже тебе будет! Да никакой Ткач не заменит разговора, слышишь ты меня или нет?!- Том покачал головой:  
-Лу, у тебя истерика, давай я разбужу Нэна, он тебе поможет?- В ответ Лу резко встала, тыльной стороной ладони вытерла глаза, схватила мнеморекордер, чуть не уронив интефейс по дороге, и сбежала.  
Том остался один, с головой, полной гвоздей. Он посидел немного, выпил остывшего чая: трава неприятно горчила на языке, и решил вернуться в постель. Может быть, Нэн проснулся и немного «полечит» его?  
Естественно, Нэн будто бы спал сном праведника. Том частенько думал, что Джонни оставил ему ангела-хранителя. Наверное, в прошлой жизни Том вел себя просто образцово, раз в этой ему подарили сразу и Оберега, и личного ангела.  
Этот самый ангел старательно притворялся крепко спящим, даже дышал как спящий. Но Тома не проведешь, он лег и потянул на себя одеяло. Если бы Нэн действительно спал, он был бы замотан в одеяло как куколка в кокон. И просто так забрать у него одеяло не вышло, пришлось бы разматывать, он бы тихо бормотал какие-то обрывки фраз в ответ и жалобно вздыхал.  
Теперь он вздохнул, повернулся на другой бок и продолжил спектакль. Том понял, что придется справляться с дурными мыслями в одиночку. Раз уж Нэн не хочет общаться, то ничего не поделаешь. Он умел так оградить себя стеной тишины, что оставалось только ждать у двери, пока он не впустит сам.  
Том только сейчас, лежа в «их кровати» под домотканым покрывалом, когда «второй фэйрэ» тихо дышал рядом, понял, что бежать ему некуда. Чуть больше полугода назад он сбежал от фэйрэ на Землю. Но и там ему не стало покоя, его отыскали даже в тихой канадской гавани. Ему ясно дали понять, что больше не будет Томаса Эдварда Честертона, отныне и впредь вместо него - Томас ард Тален-Авьен, Шарин-виридани.  
Самое смешное, что он прожил в этом статусе девять лет, и ни разу за это время не пожалел. Наверное, именно наличие Джонни сделало его новую жизнь не просто терпимой, но счастливой. Даже вкрадчивый малолетний Ткач не смог поколебать твердой уверенности, что все идет так, как надо.

**Глава 27. Ты ждешь меня во сне, мой сон все длится, длится…**

Лу сама не заметила, как заснула. Она проснулась под дубом, росшим на заднем дворе дома фэйрэ в Абингтоне, рядом с ней на траве лежал огромный красный воздушный змей. Как странно, - подумала она, и села, прислонившись спиной к теплому дереву. Пахло нагретой травой, солнечной пылью, клевером и почему-то жасмином. Откуда здесь взяться жасмину? - удивилась Лу.  
Тут она услышала чьи-то шаги, резко встала и увидела незнакомого фэйрэ, впереди которого бежала небольшая собака. Когда собака подбежала поближе, она узнала Уродца Луи, который умер год назад. Наверное, он попал в специальный рай для праведных собак. В праведности Уродца Лу не сомневалась абсолютно.  
Вслед за Уродцем подошел его хозяин. И потрясеная Лу узнала в нем Джонни, которого видела на записи мнеморекордера. Те же зеленые глаза большой кошки, те же выступающие скулы аркой, острый нос с узкими, резко очерченными ноздрями, квадратный, нечеловеческих очертаний, подбородок, бледная кожа, покрытая перламутровой радужной пленкой.  
Он радостно улыбнулся Лу, и подошел еще ближе:  
-Привет тебе, свет очей моих, драгоценная Луиза,- вместо ответа Лу грохнулась с размаху на задницу и разревелась как маленькая.  
Она вдохновенно рыдала, всхлипывала, вздрагивала всем телом, вытирала слезы сначала рукой, потом рукавом, потом подолом платья. Когда слезы закончились, она обернулась и увидела, что Джонни-фэйрэ сидит рядом и смотрит на неё как на потерянную и вновь обретенную сестру:  
-Лу, ты уже наревелась? Или еще немножко хочешь поплакать? Я не против, мы с Уродцем умеем плавать, если что.  
Лу вынула платок из кармана, сердито высморкалась и сказала:  
-Джонатан, или же Джоннах, что ты делаешь в моем сне?  
Джонни-фэйрэ беспечно пожал плечами:  
-Зови меня Джонни, хорошо? Просто зашел тебя проведать, я скучаю, Лу, на самом деле,- Лу не знала, что сказать, поэтому она промолчала, и Джонни-фэйрэ продолжил:  
-Мне скучно одному сидеть и ждать Тома, поэтому я решил навестить тебя. Знаешь, Тому очень нужен друг сейчас, так что я прошу тебя дать ему время и не тревожить расспросами. Все, что ты захочешь знать о том, как мы жили здесь, есть в его мнеморекордере. Попроси его одолжить тебе мой тоже, раз уж ты собралась сочинить книгу о том, как маленький фйэрэ отправился в большое путешествие,- Лу улыбнулась, чувствуя, как снова накатывают слезы:  
-Да, Том даже название придумал - «История Джонатана Гринвуда, найденыша»,- Джонни-фэйрэ взял её за руку:  
-Хорошее название, хотя я предлагаю другое - «Бабочка, зеркало, птица»,- Лу хмыкнула:  
-Ну, очень многозначительное название, и что оно означает?- Джонни-фэйрэ пожал плечами:  
-Лу, кто из нас двоих писатель? Я или ты? – Лу хмыкнула в ответ:  
-Положим, что я. Неплохое название, предполагается, что книга будет в трех частях? – Джонни-фэйрэ улыбнулся довольно:  
-Наверное, это же твоя книга, ты и решай. Ладно, я вижу, душа моя, что ты помираешь от любопытства, давай уже, спрашивай что хочешь.  
Лу подумала немного и сказала:  
-Слушай, меня давно интересует вопрос: куда попадают после смерти?  
Джонни-фэйрэ отвернулся, рассеянно погладил пса, а потом сказал задумчиво:  
-Не знаю, как остальные из моего народа или люди, но я попал в такое странное место… Помнишь, как мы с тобой увлекались научной фантастикой, ты таскала мне сначала Хайнлайна, потом Кларка, Саймака, Бредбери и Шекли. И как-то раз принесла Гибсона, сразу три книги, сказала, что чувак пишет нереально круто. Мы тогда еще читали и обсуждали прочитаное. И в одной из книг, в третьей что ли, он пишет о компьютерном мире - конструкте, куда попадает главные герои после смерти,- Лу перебила его:  
-Можно перебью? То есть ты умер и попал в такое место, которым можешь управлять по своей воле? Как интересно, слушай! - Джонни-фэйрэ кивнул и продолжил:  
-Я вообще плохо понимаю, почему после смерти я остался в своей прежней форме. Почему мне разрешают навещать вас всех, хотя бы так, во сне. Моя девочка смогла даже попасть ко мне сюда, сама, без посторонней помощи. Она ведь тоже Благословенная, не зря матушка так хотела заполучить её. Еще бы, полукровка-Видящая, каких никогда не бывало прежде. Кстати, она уже рассказала про дом по соседству с тобой? Там, где будет пруд и пушистые уточки? Она умудрилась преобразовать мой конструкт, создала тут и дом, и уточек, и даже качели. Так что мы неплохо развлеклись,- он снова замолчал.  
Лу откровенно рассматривала его. Она была не готова к этому новому Джонни-фэйрэ. Он стал уверенным, спокойным, исчезла манера прятаться за пологом из волос, он больше не заплетал пальцы ежеминутно и не вытирал рук о штаны. Хотя улыбка осталась все такой же немного смущенной, хотя и полной ровных острых зубов. Интересно, тот вид, к которому принадлежал Джонни-фэйрэ, был хищным? Наверняка, потому что глаза его напоминали глаза земных больших кошек. Только вот такого яркого зеленого с бирюзовым отливом цвета радужки она ни разу не видела. Его кожа с первого взгляда была страшноватой, даже отталкивающей, но когда привыкнешь, то бензиновая пленка становилась похожа на перламутр внутри речных жемчужниц: серебристо-серая, с переливами зеленого и фиолетового. Лу вспомнила, что видела такую же кожу у человека на картине какого-то художника, на выставку которого они ходили с Колином в Монреале.  
Муж её Джеффи был таким же перламутровым созданием с кошачьми глазами, но у него был вид котенка-подростка, который еще не вошел в полную силу. Джонни-фэйрэ, напротив, имел ореол существа, облеченного властью, он больше напоминал снежного барса из фильмов ВВС, которые обожал младший.  
Лу отлично понимала теперь Нэна, который увидел Джонни-фэйрэ во всей славе и без памяти влюбился в него. И, наверняка, таскался за ним хвостом, и смотрел большими влажными глазами, и улыбался светлой искренней улыбкой, и пытался подружиться с мрачным собственником Томом. В том, что Том ревновал к юному фэйрэ до зубовного скрежета, Лу ни капли не сомневалась.  
Отчего-то она вспомнила исю про то, как Том однажды зашел на репетицию Джонни с камерным оркестром. И там был виолончелист, который, по словам неделикатного Тома, смотрел на Джонни так, будто хотел его отодрать прямо на сцене, под носом у дирижера. Том тогда пришел к Лу и рассказал ей все это, потому что боялся, что не выдержит и сорвется, наорет на Джонни, тот опять свалит от него, как тогда в Лервик, и пишите письма! Лу не поверила ему, конечно, и напросилась на репетицию, чтоб убедиться самой, что ситуацию и, впрямь, вопиющая.  
Естественно, что весь ужас ситуации был, в основном, у Тома в голове. Да, был славный рыжий музыкант по имени Джереми, который имел привычку пристально и восторженно наблюдать за тем, как Джонни играет. Особую радость у него вызывали, предсказуемо, волны Мартено.  
Джонни, играющий на волнах, по мнению Лу, был вообще отдельной историей.  
Конечно, на него пялился весь оркестр, кто украдкой, кто не особенно таясь. Но Джереми, по мнению известного параноика тома, не просто трепетал перед музыкальным гением Джонатана Гринвуда, о нет! Он мечтал подобраться к Джонни поближе, иначе, зачем он все время садился так, чтоб видеть джонни сбоку или из-за спины? Естественно, чтоб ловчей было разглядывать занимательный ландшафт спины и того, что пониже! Слава богу, что Джонни перестал носить джинсы, которые все время норовили упасть с задницы. Иначе Том за себя не ручался бы.  
Когда Джонни увидел их, он сразу оценил масштаб бедствия. В перерыве он отозвал обоих поговорить и спросил без обиняков:  
-Лу, что ты тут забыла? Я же просил тебя не приходить. Ты мешаешь, я все время отвлекаюсь. Серьезно, ведешь себя как ребенок,- Лу ответила:  
-Слушай, я бы ни за что не пришла, меня том попросил,- Том стоял рядом, смотрел в сторону и старательно изображал мебель. Джонни пристально посмотрел на него:  
-Да? Как интересно. И зачем же, позволь узнать?  
-Потому что он ревнивый параноик, он думает, что один из виолончелистов твоего оркестра, рыжий такой, только и думает, чтоб зажать тебя после или даже во время репетиции, и воспользоваться,- Джонни посмотрел на Тома так, будто впервые его видел:  
-Томас, ты серьезно? – В ответ Том пошел свекольными пятнами и сказал, обращаясь к своим ботинкам:  
-А чего он на тебя все время пялится? Сядет, как изваяние, и смотрит, смотрит?- Джонни не удостоил его ответом и обратился к Лу:  
-Я так понимаю, что мой неуравновешенный партнер захотел узнать твое экспертное мнение, Луиза? То есть, мечтает ли Джереми затрахать меня до полусмерти?- лу кивнула:  
-В общих чертах,- Джонни подчеркнуто не смотрел на Тома:  
-Понятно. Лу, я попрошу тебя уйти, хорошо? Мне нужно полностью сосредоточиться на музыке, не обижайся. И этого вот забери с собой, ладно?- «Этот вот» попытался было возразить:  
-Джон-Джон, я же .., - непреклонный джонни цокнул языком и ответил:  
-Я с тобой дома поговорю. Простите, друзья, мне пора,- развернулся и ушел.  
Джонни-фэйрэ внимательно посмотрел на неё и спросил:  
-чему ты улыбаешься?  
-Вспомнила историю про виолончелиста.  
-А, да, Том тогда так и не извинился, сказал, что я вечно витаю в облаках, и ему лучше знать. К чему ты вдруг вспомнила?  
-Ну, понимаешь, Нэн и Том вроде как поладили, называет его уже папа Нэн. Мне просто интересно, Том принял мальчишку в штыки или просто со сдержанным недоверием?- В ответ Джонни-фйэрэ нахмурился:  
-Лу, давай не будем об этом? Сейчас у них все налаживается. Тем более, что ты сможешь все это увидеть в рекордере своими глазами.  
И на этом месте Лу выдернуло из сна. Она полежала немного и заплакала. Тихими безнадежными слезами, такими, которые ничем не унять, пока они не высохнут сами **.**

**Глава 28. Господь-пастырь мой, ни в чем я не буду нуждаться.**

Лу плакала до тех пор, пока не промокла наволочка, а глаза не заболели. Тогда она с трудом выбралась из кровати, подошла к окну, распахнула его и глубоко вдохнула. Пахло травами, ночной сыростью, тянуло свежестью, наверное, от реки.  
На этом мире уже наступила настоящая весна, с незнакомыми цветами то тут, то там. Лу всегда мечтала попасть в по-настоящему волшебное место. Вроде того, куда попала героиня одной из книг де Линта с помощью магических камней.  
В своих книгах Лу писала о тех, кто однажды вышел из дому и пошел себе по дороге. Да так и шел всю оставшуюся жизнь, останавливаясь лишь на ночлег. Однажды путники все-таки находили место, где вновь пускали корни. Но все равно нет-нет, да и приходила к ним мысль о том, что хорошо бы снова в дорогу.  
Колин говорил, что она пишет одну огромную книгу, которая полна пересказами мифов и легенд народов мира. Он приводил в пример «Ледяную дверь», где, по словам умного Колина, Лу пересказывала на новый лад историю Орфея и Эвридики.  
Под окном она заметила задумчивого Тома с коробкой в руках, рядом с ним стоял Нэн со странным лицом. Будто он очень хотел сказать что-то возвышенное, но очень стеснялся. Она тихонько окликнула их.  
Том сказал, что она может спуститься к ним, если хочет. Лу быстро оделась и уже через пять минут была внизу. В коробке оказался прах Джонни, часть которого они решили оставить на этом мире.  
В голове у Лу сам собой зазвучал двадцать второй псалом, и она поняла, что должна обязательно сказать его вслух.  
Они пришли к обрыву, на краю которого росло необычайно зеленое, громадное дерево, дальний родственник земной сосны. Под ногами была густая оливковая трава. Лу уже привыкла, что привычной земной зелени на мирах фэйрэ нет, зато было множество вариаций зеленого, всех возможных оттенков.  
Том сел у самых корней дерева, Нэн уселся на один из выступающих узловатых корней, Лу тихо присела рядом. Какое-то время они молчали. Потом Том открыл коробку, достал маленькую горсть серебристого порошка, поднял руку и разжал ладонь. Прах тут же унесло ветром. Том протянул коробку нэну и закрыл глаза.  
Нэн вдохнул, взял пригоршню и начал шептать что-то, Лу разобрала лишь отдельные слова: «на путях света», «в руках дающих», «не оставь милостью». Она поняла, что это молитва за упокой души, мало чем отличающаяся от привычной христианской. Наконец Нэн тоже поднял руку, сделал замысловатую спираль в воздухе и разжал ладонь. Прах мгновенно рассеялся. Он протянул коробку лу и тоже закрыл глаза. Стало быть, это какой-то «эльфийский церемониал», подумала она.  
В коробке была странная пыль, мало похожая на прах после кремации. Лу вспомнила, что фэйрэ, которого проводили банши и Ткач смерти, в самый момент смерти рассыпается такой вот пылью. Она никогда бы не подумала, что будет держать в руках то, что осталось от её лучшего друга. И теперь ей нужно было отпустить его в самый последний раз.  
Лу зачерпнула в горсть немного серебристой мягкой пыли, плотно задвинула крышку и задумалась, что же сказать? Отчего-то пыль была теплой на ощупь, хотя, возможно, ей просто казалось.  
Она помолчала немного и начала: «Господь – мой пастырь, я ни в чем не буду нуждаться. На злачных пажитях он упокоит меня, отведет к водам тихим, укрепит он душу мою, направит меня на путь истинный. Если пойду я долиной смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, твой жезл и твой посох успокоят меня. Ты приготовил мою трапезу перед врагами моими, елеем умастил голову мою, чаша моя переполнена. Благость твоя и милость твоя пребудут со мной многие лета, и пребуду я вечно в доме господнем». Лу разжала пальцы, и пыль унесло ветром.  
Том подал голос:  
-Это же двадцать второй псалом? Джонни почему-то любил его цитировать, особенно в последние дни.  
Лу потерла лоб, надеясь отогнать пульсирующую боль над глазами, и ответила:  
-Да, мы как-то сидели вдвоем, в мрачном настроении, как раз тогда, когда вы рассорились, и ты сбежал к Стайпу. И вот Джонни сказал что-то типа: «Хотел бы я, чтоб на моих похоронах прочли двадцать второй псалом». Я тогда сказала, мол, зачем? Ты же не ходишь в церковь, ты даже не человек! Что такого в этом стихе? А он ответил, что это очень хорошо описывает отношение фэйрэ и Матери Дану, которая бережет душу каждого из них. Мол, люди все-таки не до конца потеряны, раз провожают своих ушедших подобными словами, - Том открыл глаза, потом легонько потянул Нэна за рукав, мол, открывай уже глаза. Тот вздрогнул и резко открыл глаза. Лу чуть не вскрикнула: она впервые заметила у него дополнительное веко. Нэн заметил её изумление и сказал смущенно:  
-Ну да, у всех с нашего мира есть третье веко. У нас тут солнце такое жестокое, особенно зимой,- Лу неожиданно сказала:  
-И что?- Нэн замялся, его выручил том:  
-Короче, это такая эволюционная штука, у них третье веко защищает глаз от жесткого излучения и ожогов роговицы. Понимаешь, нас Древо подготовило к множеству сюрпризов, которые могут подкинуть миры фэйрэ. А вот у жителей каждого мира защитные фишки уже встроены в тело, как вот у Нэна,- Лу спросила:  
\- Так у селки есть жабры?- Том щелкнул языком:  
-Не совсем, они ведь перевертыши. У них есть жабры и все, что полагается, в «морской форме». В «сухопутной форме» они практически не отличаются от людей.  
Тут Лу вспомнила, что держит в руках коробку с Джонни внутри. То есть не с Джонни, а с его останками. То есть не с останками…она запуталась в терминологии и просто передала коробку тому:  
-Забери это у меня, пожалуйста,- и вытерла предательские слезы. Том осторожно забрал коробку, проверил, плотно ли закрыта крышка, и сказал:  
-Слушай, тебе Джонни снился сегодня днем?  
-Да, я оказалась на лугу за домом в Абингтоне, сидела прямо под дубом, а рядом лежал красный воздушный змей, огромный такой. И он был такой живой, как будто и не уходил от нас. Поговорили про посмертие, он рассказывал, что живет в каком-то мудреном конструкте реальности, типа как у Гибсона. Кстати, велел у тебя мнеморекордеры взять, свой и его. Вспомнили историю про виолончелиста, кстати,- Том криво улыбнулся и отвернулся, потом вздохнул и ответил:  
-И чем все кончилось? Тебя вытолкали с высшего плана существования?- Лу пожала плечами:  
-Не то, чтобы вытолкали, просто я проснулась, а сон остался сном. Ох, и наревелась же я, просто чуть глаза не вытекли. До сих пор затылок ноет,- Том кивнул, забрал у неё коробку, и несколько минут они сидели в тишине.  
Птицы на Элейн-митрадрен поют гораздо громче и звонче, чем земные. Или это так казалось просто потому, что здесь, как и на остальных мирах фэйрэ нет развитой промышленности, нет машин, нет вездесущих самолетов и поездов.  
На быстро темнеющем небе появляются первые звезды, естественно, они другие, чем на земле. Лу не выдерживает и спрашивает:  
-Том, а созвездия - это все-таки планеты и прочее в том же духе, или какие-то мудреные небесные тела, о которых люди слыхом не слыхивали?- Том вздрагивает и отвечает не сразу:  
-Фэйрэ говорят, что это многочисленные миры Паутины. Ты же знаешь, что миры расположены вдоль Нитей, есть миры-перекрестки, где сходятся несколько Нитей. Именно с них можно перейти с одной Нити на другую. Самое интересное, что никто не знает ни точного количества Нитей, ни точного количества миров,- Лу, снедаемая писательским зудом, не унимается:  
-Здорово все устроено, знаешь. Фэйрэ не нужно летать в космос, они не боятся перенаселения, у них нет промышленности в человеческом понимании. Почему тогда на Земле уникальные условия? Зачем все эти полеты в космос? Запуски зондов, марсоходов и так далее? Кстати, ты в курсе, что теперь Привратники запросто откроют дверь хоть на Марс, хоть на Венеру? Придумали спецснаряжение, чтоб люди смогли там исследовать сколько душе угодно. Ну и сами фэйрэ помирают от любопытства и восторга перед замыслом Матери! Еще бы-целых семь ненаселенных планет, и одна брошенная! Наверняка, такого нет больше нигде,- Том согласно кивает, пальцы рассеянно поглаживают крышку коробки.  
Они так и сидят, под оливковой «сосной» и созерцают звезды, пока Лу не замерзает окончательно. Тогда она извиняется и уходит.


	17. Часть II. Зеркало. Главы 29,30,31,32

**Глава 29. Пора, мой друг, в дорогу снова.**

Время на Элейн-Митрадрен текло медленно и сладостно, как разогретый мед. Весна здесь была такая, как надо: с цветами самых невиданных размеров, с невиданно сочной зеленью, с непомерных размеров пчелами, жившими в ульях, больше напоминавших крепости. Здешний мед был истинной квинтессенцией солнца и радости, воды была вкусной, еда простой, питательной и праздником для вкусовых рецепторов Лу.  
Но как-то утром она проснулась и поняла, что пора домой. Она поделилась мыслями с сыночком, но сыночек беспечно отмахнулся и сказал, что они планируют большое путешествие.  
Тогда Лу сказала Тому, что ей уже пора домой. Том ответил, что многомудрая Луиза смотрит ему прямо в душу. Лу уже успела привыкнуть, что лаконичный Том иногда сбивается на иронично-церемонный стиль. Фэйрэ любили порой говорить велеричиво и туманно, точь в точь как толкиновские эльфы.  
Они собирались неделю, прошались, ходили в пешие походы, а также вкусно и полезно питались. В один прекрасный день Гетти пришла домой с большой, закрытой крышкой. Из корзины раздавалось придушеное шипение и скрежет.  
Когда крышку открыли, оттуда выбралось странное создание: пушистая зеленая шерсть сочеталась с ушами лисицы-фенека, в комплекте шел длинный яшеричий хвост и когтистые чешуйчатые лапы. Создание огляделось, зевнуло, облизнулось длинным фиолетовым языком и заурчало? В любом случае, оно издавало негромкие звуки, напоминавшие скрип и шипение одновременно.  
Гетти обезаруживающе улыбнулась и взяла его на руки:  
-Привет, Лу! Это Маннэ, наша кианнон. Томи и Нэн-томи разрешили забрать её с собой, правда, здорово?!- Из-за двери появился застеничивый маленький ойшантэ и потупился.  
Лу до сих пор еще внутренне вздрагивала, когда мальчик бесшумно появлялся откуда-нибудь. Потом она вспоминала, что такие же игры в прятки они вели с Джонни в приюте, и успокаивалась.  
«Эльфийская кошка» увидела Джолла и умоляюще скирипнула, всем телом подавшись к нему. Он поднял глаза на Гетти, мол, можно? Она подала ему создание, которое тут же перебралось к нему на руки, свернулось на груди и довольно зашуршало. По-другому этот звук не опишешь. Гетти вздохнула и сказала:  
-Знаешь, Лу, Маннэ пока зачем-то больше любит Джолла. Я сказала Нэн-томи, что это неправильно, а он мне сказал, что надо подождать. Потому что Маннэ была кианнон Джолла раньше, чем стала наша общая. Нэн-томи говорит, что он не привыкла ко мне еще, как надо. А зачем ей долго привыкать? Я вот к Джолла привыкла быстро, и он теперь мой братик надолго и навсегда.  
Лу не нашлась, что ответить. Впрочем, Гетти и не требовался ответ, она уже переключилась на рассказ о том, как Маннэ залезла на дерево и не хотела слезать оттуда ни за что вообще. Идиллия с детьми и «кошками» продолжалась недолго, вскоре троице надоело сидеть у Лу, и они ушли по важным делам, оставив корзину в углу комнаты. Лу подхватила её и решила отнести к остальным вещам.  
Вещи лежали в гостиной, было видно, что хозяева воспринимают возвращение на Землю более, чем серьезно. Здесь были детские игрушки, детская одежда, даже пара домотканых дорожек. Лу пристроила корзину внизу аккуратной горки вещей и хотела уже уйти, как услышала голос Тома:  
-Это ты «кошкину корзинку» принесла?- Она обернулась и ответила:  
-Ага, твои детишки её забыли у меня в комнате,- при слове «детишки» Том смущенно улыбается:  
-Избаловали мы их страшно. Куда мы на землю с этим чудищем?- Лу хмыкнула:  
-Ну, к чудищам тебе не привыкать,- Том кивнул:  
-Кстати, ты пойдешь с нами к селки?- Лу удивленно вытаращилась на него:  
-В смысле, к селки? – Том преувеличенно-страдальчески вздохнул:  
-Послала же мать подругу детства! На мир селки, Элейн-Квеилакхэ, откуда они родом. Эанид просила передать тамошней главной официальное приглашение,- Лу радостно ответила:  
-То есть теперь на Землю хлынут инопланетные тюлени-оборотни?- Том картинно закатил глаза:  
-Как же, вы, писатели, любите красиво высказаться! Тюлени-оборотни, конечно же, заполонят океаны земли и заставят сухопутных платить огромную дань. Они такие коварные, что ты! – Лу засмеялась:  
-Перестань! – Том серьезнеет:  
-Ты в курсе, что правильно их называть не селки, а сэлкэ, причем с придыханием после «к». Селки уже людская выдумка, потому что правильно выговорить «селкхэ» - язык сломаешь. Да и вообще, они-телепаты,- Лу обреченно потерла лоб рукой:  
-И тут телепаты? Слушай, вот почему эти эльфы-оборотни – сплошь телепаты?- Том пожал плечами:  
-То неведомо, Луиза, одна из сокровенных тайн бытия. Джонни говорил, это от того, что они живут в море, а телепатия, наверняка, удобней, чем эхолокация. Короче, общаться мысленно проще, да и диапазон у мыслей практически бесконечен,- Лу спросила:  
-И как это? Как у вивернов? Или картинки?- Том ответил:  
-Джонни называл их разговор «мыслеречью», еще говорил, что «в мыслеречи невозможно врать», - Лу вздохнула в ответ:  
-Хорошо, я пойду с вами в гости к селки, когда выходим?- Том оглядел груду вещей на полу и сказал:  
-Думаю, что завтра перекинем вещи на Луэллин, а оттуда уже двинемся к селки,- Лу кивнула:  
-Хороший план. Кстати, а как называется их мир?- Том ответил:  
-Язык сломаешь, говорю же: Элейн-Квеилак’хэ, причем это «сухопутное название», сами селки говорят что-то типа «морская родина» или как-то так. Перевертыши вообще странные создания, что морские, что сухопутные. Кэлпи так вообще не любят чужаков. Если б Джонни не был Оберегом, известным на всю Вселенную, то они бы нас вообще к себе не пустили. Хотя вся компания любит путешествовать, практически везде, где мы были, в океанах живут селки, в реках и озерах есть колонии кэлпи. Ну а остальных перевертышей вообще не счесть.

**Глава 30. В безбрежных водах океана, в прозрачной влаге бирюзовой.**

Они вышли на райский пляж, по-другому не скажешь. Кипенно-белый мелкий песок, ярко-голубое высокое небо, прозрачная лазурная вода. Лу не выдержала и сказала громко:  
-Только не говорите мне, что сейчас сюда спустится ангел и вострубит. Очень уж тут подходящая обстановка.  
Ответом на вопрос стал всплеск волн, Лу обернулась и увидела селки? Создание было похоже на земных селки, но крупней. По телу создания прошла странная волна, мех словно сошел с него, превратившись в экзотическое одеяние. Из воды встала уже женщина средних лет, укутанная в меховую шубу. Она улыбнулась пришедшим так, словно не слишком часто это делала: слишком широко, слишком много зубов. Несколько секунд она молчала, потом заговорила, неуверенно, со странной артикуляцией и шаткой интонацией непривыкшего говорить вслух существа:  
-Приветствую вас на земле клана Сиарвэнн, путешественники. Мои видения рассказали о вашем приходе, - тут она остановилась, издала негромкий хриплый звук, словно прочищала горло, и сказала:  
-Благословенная Мать, как тяжело говорить вслух,- Нэн пришел ей на помощь:  
-Уважаемая Видящая, думаю, что мы можем перейти на мыслеречь, если вам будет так удобней,- селки кивнула, и Лу ощутила легкое головокружение. После чего услышала в голове:  
-Луиза, рада видеть вас на земле сэлкхэ. Так же рада видеть твоего сына и его Благословенного супруга.  
Том, кажется, был вовлечен в оживленную мысленную беседу, которая закончилась тем, что он вынул из рюкзака коробку с прахом и передал селки.  
Она осторожно открыла коробку, достала пригоршню праха и стала на колени в прибое. Завороженая Лу услышала высокий, вибрирующий голос, певший молитву настолько древнюю, что даже росток Древа в её голове плохо справлялся с переводом. Вода у берега начала закручиваться в небольшой водоворот, который медленно поднимался, пока не оказался на уровне руки селки. Она опустила руку внутрь воронки и разжала пальцы. Серая пыль осталась в урагане. Тогда она плавно повела рукой, и маленький торнадо унес прах в отрытый океан.  
Селки жестом пригласила их сесть на песок, и какое-то время они сидели молча.  
Наконец селки заговорила:  
-Как это…у меня есть подарок для нашей…родни? Да, для наших сестер и братьев на…Куиврэнн,- она замолчала, и несколько секунд пристально глядела на море, после чего опустила руки в воду. Когда она подняла сжатые ладони и медленно разжала пальцы, то у неё на ладонях лежало нечто, напоминающее прозрачно-синий кусок стекла, обкатанный морем. Селки удовлетворенно улыбнулась и сказала:  
-Это благословенная вода для наших…родни? Так это говорят?- Она осторожно передала «стекло» Тому. Тот ответил:  
-Уважаемая Видящая, нет ли у вас хранилища для этого подарка? – Селки непонимающе посмотрела на него. Потом, видимо, после того, как том показал ей то, что нужно, селки буквально из песка сделала нечто вроде шкатулки, куда опустили «стекло». Песок под её руками каким-то необъяснимым образом сплавился, став на вид и на ощупь твердым, словно песчаник. Лу как-то раз видела этот минерал на земле, поэтому ей было с чем сравнивать.  
Они еще немного посидели на берегу, пока Гетти с Нэном разулись и подвернули одежду до колен, чтобы поиграть в прибое. Когда она прибежала обратно к тому и сообщила, что «ужасно устала», Лу поняла, что пора прощаться.  
Селки на прощание неожиданно обнялась со всеми, и уже в самом конце, когда дверь уже открылась, Лу почувствовала прохладное прикосновение к своему разуму. Словно её накрыло небольшой приветливой волной. Она уходила последней, не выдержала и обернулась, чтоб посмотреть еще раз, но селки уже была в своей тюленьей форме, и прочесть что-то на её лице было невозможно.

**Глава 31. Ведет дорога к дому сквозь холмы, сквозь пустоши, поросшие канисом.**

Нэн лежал в знакомом уютном красноватом сумраке древа и ждал, когда древесные соки накроют его с головой. Накануне он просил всеблагую мать, чтоб она дозволила ему увидеть Джонну. Нэн сильно тосковал о нем и немного завидовал томасу. Потому Джонна приходил к нему не только в древесных снах, но даже в яви обычного сна. Даже видела отца регулярно, так почему же Джонна не приходит к нему?  
Нэн вдохнул поглубже, закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как древесные соки текут в носоглотку, погружая его в глубокий крепкий сон. Проснулся он в кровати на Элейн-Митрадрен, он явно был не один, потому что-то кто-то обнимал его сзади и дышал в шею. Нэн замер, потом осторожно завел руку назад и потрогал спящего. Боясь поверить, он тихонько перевернулся и увидел Джонну.  
Джонна выглядел по-другому, чем помнил Нэн. Видно, таков был его «земной облик». Нэн немного отодвинулся и принялся изучать этого нового Джонну. Его кожа утратила привычный перламутр, волосы больше не отливали зеленью, черты лица смягчились, даже форма ушей стала более округлой. Руки Джонны тоже стали другими, во-первых, на них появились темные волоски, во-вторых, ногти были розовыми, круглыми и короткими. Потом Нэн заметил на щеках и подбородке щетину? Кажется, так назывались волосы на лице у жителей Закрытого мира. Интересно, зачем им волосы на лице и теле?  
Погруженный в свои исследования, он не сразу заметил, что Джонна уже не спит. Он лежал с открытыми глазами и улыбался тихой, сонной улыбкой. Глаза у него были теплые, карие, с прозеленью, и зрачки тоже стали другими: круглыми. Нэн от удивления чуть не упал с кровати, на что Джонна тихо рассмеялся и сказал:  
-Привет, эльфенок! Как ты вырос, прямо целый эльф стал!- И знакомым жестом убрал ему волосы со лба. Рука у него была теплая, мягкая и совсем привычная на ощупь. Нэн зажмурился на минутку и ответил:  
-Джонна, здравствуй! Наконец-то Всеблагая сподобила меня встречи с тобой!- В ответ Джонна встал и потянул Нэна за руку:  
-Хватит разлеживаться, пошли прогуляемся.  
В спешке Нэн запутался в одеяле и кулем рухнул на пол. Джонна рассмеялся и помог ему встать.  
Они пошли исследовать окрестности, и Нэн изо всех сил сжимал его руку, боясь, что сон закончится, и он не успеет задать ни одного важного вопроса. Они остановились у раскидистого дуба, Джонна усадил его на траву и громко свистнул. На свист явилась небольшая радостная собака, которая тут же бросилась знакомиться с Нэном. Он понял, что это Уродец Луи, который по какой-то странной причине сопровождает Джонну даже в посмертии. Джонна сел рядом, притянул Нэна поближе и сказал:  
-Спрашивай, юный Эарендил. Вижу, что ты лопаешься от любопытства.  
Нэн повернулся, чтобы глядеть ему прямо в глаза и спросил, осторожно потрогав колючий подбородок:  
-Джонна, почему ты выглядишь по-другому? – В ответ Джонна улыбнулся и сказал:  
-Ты столько раз думал, как я выглядел на Земле, что у меня не было другого выхода, как удовлетворить твое любопытство,- Нэн осмелел, прикоснулся к волосам, потрогал непривычное ухо и спросил:  
-А почему ты зовешь меня Эарендилом? – Джонна хмыкнул:  
-Потому что ты юный, прекрасный и бесстрашный эльф. Том, когда поближе с тобой познакомился, сразу сказал, что ты – вылитый Эарендил. Именно так он себе и представлял эльфов, вплоть до белобрысых патл и больших голубых глаз, ну и уши у тебя подходящей формы,- Нэн почувствовал, как краснеет, Джонна снова рассмеялся:  
-Все не нарадуюсь, как ты славно смущаешься, такого дивного оттенка красного становишься, заглядение,- с этими словами он притянул Нэна за шею и основательно, неторопливо поцеловал его.  
У Нэна немедленно закружилась голова, он закрыл глаза и замер. Джонна отпустил его и сказал насмешливо:  
-Глаза уже можно открывать. Никак не пойму, что ты так смущаешься каждый раз? Как юный девственник, право слово,- Нэн снова покраснел, он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Джонна внимательно оглядел его и принялся неспешно стягивать с Нэна одежду. Когда приливная волна снова вынесла их под дуб на мягкую траву, Нэн оперся на локоть и спросил:  
-Джонна, ты меня любишь?- И потрясенно замер. Вне древесного сна он бы ни за что не осмелился задать такой вопрос. Но сейчас он чувствовал странную опьяняющую легкость.  
Джонна немного помолчал и сказал серьезно:  
-Милый мой Нариннэн, как можно не любить тебя? Конечно, не сомневайся. И Том тоже тебя любит, только он не выносит сентиментальных разговоров. Он даже мне ничего такого не говорил, хотя мы были вместе чертову уйму времени,- Нэн подобрался поближе, уткнулся носом в ямку между ключицами Джонны и задремал.  
Проснулся он от того, что Джонна смотрел на него:  
-Слушай, эльфенок, ты на Тома не обижайся, у него скверный характер и дурное чувство юмора, но без тебя ему будет очень плохо,- Нэн откатился в сторону и спросил:  
-Почему он тогда ушел от меня?- Джонна задумчиво хмыкнул:  
-О, у нашего дражайшего супруга обостренное чувство справедливости, он тогда твердо верил, что тебе будет без него лучше,- Нэн помотал головой:  
-Нет! Как же это так?! Дать мне разрешение покинуть брак, даже не спросив согласия, а потом покинуть меня?! И забрать нашу девочку с собой?!  
Джонна помолчал немного и ответил мягко:  
-Ох, сокровище, какой ты у нас еще зеленый, как молодая трава просто,- и Нэн понял, что не дождется ответов на свои вопросы. Он решил просто лежать и наслаждаться безраздельным вниманием Оберега.  
Через какое-то время Джонна поднялся на ноги и потянул его за собой. Вместе они прошли немного по дороге и оказались в Канаде? По-крайней мере, местность вокруг сильно напоминала окрестности вокруг дома Луизы, за минусом снега. Они оказались у деревянного забора, Джонна открыл засов, распахнул калитку и жестом пригласил нэна внутрь.  
Внутри оказался двухэтажный дом с красной черепичной крышей, с резным крыльцом и качелями, подвешенными на ветвях раскидистого клена. Чуть поодаль, в глубине двора, был небольшой пруд, в котором плавали утки. Джонна улыбнулся ошеломленному Нэну и сунул ему в руки невесть откуда взявшийся бумажный пакет. В пакете оказались чуть подсохшие бублики с кунжутом, Нэн вспомнил рассказ о том, как они кормили уток и нерешительно вытащил бублик. Джонна кивнул и показал жестом, бросай, мол, чего ждешь? Нэн кинул бублик уткам, которые с энтузиазмом кинулись делить еду. Он кормил птиц до тех пор, пока Джонна не забрал у него пакет со словами:  
-Хватит, а то у них животы заболят, как у Гетти, после того, как она съела пять или семь пончиков с вареньем за один присест,- и улыбнулся как мальчишка, затеявший очередную каверзу.  
Нэн огляделся вокруг и спросил:  
-Джонна, а вот это все вокруг, это ведь такой конструкт?- Джонна в ответ удивленно хмыкнул:  
-Сокровище мое, а откуда ты знаешь такие мудреные слова?- Нэн смущенно ответил:  
-Ну, Томас и Луиза как-то обсуждали твой нынешний мир, и Томас назвал его конструктом. Сказал, что писатель Гибсон описал что-то похожее в своей книге про графа Ноля. Потом я нашел в Сети эту книгу, пытался читать, но мало что понял, мне стало скучно, и я бросил. Так что про этот конструкт так ничего и непонятно,- Джонна сочувственно погладил его по голове:  
-Не забивай себе голову, сокровище. На Закрытом мире люди набивают свои мозги кучей лишней информации, но тебе в этом смысле повезло. Ты у нас такой незамутненный эльф, что даже удивительно, - Нэн подумал, что Джонна над ним подшучивает, но вслух ничего не сказал.  
Он проснулся, когда древесные соки уже впитались в стенки, освободил внутренности от остатков Древа и толкнул входную мембрану обеими ногами. От резкого толчка ткань Древа треснула, и в отверстие хлынули свет и воздух. Нэн осторожно выбрался из дупла, на нетвердых ногах спустился по лестнице и принялся помогать Целителю вынимать Томаса.  
Остальные: Луиза, трое ойшантэ и Гетти в обнимку с кианнон, уже стояли одетые и ждали только их двоих.  
Томас перенес Древо неожиданно тяжело, его пришлось уложить на мат и напоить укрепляющим отваром. Нэн искоса наблюдал за работой Целителя и думал, что им предстоят тяжелые времена. Наконец, Томас пришел в себя настолько, что смог одеться без посторонней помощи. Нэн осторожно расчесал его, попутно проверив, действительно ли все в порядке. Остальные делали вид, что ничего экстраординарного не происходит.  
Прощание прошло без неожиданностей, и вскоре они опускались по трапу корабля, где их ждала селки Эанид. Томас вынул подарок с Элейн-Квеилакхэ, произнес традиционную формулу передачи дара и осторожно передал шкатулку из песчаника новой владелице.  
Эанид вынула дар из шкатулки и прижала его ко лбу, Нэн явственно увидел, как камень мягко засветился бирюзовым. После этого селки произнесла слова «морского благословения» и бросила камень в волны.  
В результате их корабль подхватил свежий ветер, который наполнил паруса и в мгновение ока вынес к берегам Джиллс-бэя. Где их уже ждала семья Луизы: Кевин в полосатой шапке, плотно надвинутой на лоб, Эйза в ветровке, больше напоминающей плащ-палатку, и встревоженный Колин. Его глаза были обведены черными от многодневной бессонницы кругами. Колин оглядел их и сказал:  
\- Вы вернулись очень вовремя, друзья мои.

 

**Глава 32. В грядущем тайны нет, лишь суета сует.**

 

Лу прямо кожей чувствовала, как несчастен Колин. Он выглядел издерганным и усталым до предела, словно почти не спал последние три месяца. Они вернулись домой через портал, открытый прямо в гостиную, и  теперь сидели у камина с кружками пунша и какао.

Кевин унес Гетти наверх, девочка так соскучилась по своему другу, что не хотела расставаться с ним ни на минуту. Маленький ойшантэ посидел немного с родителями, и тоже вскоре начал клевать носом. Том переглянулся со взрослыми и повел сына спать в детскую, где в кресле было устроена временная постель.

В гостиной остались Лу, Колин, Эйза, сгорающий от любопытства, невозмутимая Олавиэ, непроницаемый Олавиндэ и полусонный Нэн. Внутренне Лу горячо надеялась, что оба ойшантэ скоро найдут себе отдельное жилье. У Гринвудов становилось тесновато, их пришлось положить спать в комнате Эйзы, к тихому недовольству последнего.

Гости же спать, похоже, пока не собирались. Они неспешно потягивали пунш, в котором, вопреки традиции не было ни капли алкоголя. Лу не знала, как ойшантэ среагируют на него, и потому решила воздержаться. Молчание нарушил Эйза:

-Олавиэ, а вы знаете, что вас на Земле именовали кетцалями? То есть пернатыми змеями? И даже на целом материке вам поклонялись как богам?- Лу очень захотелось отвесить умнику подзатыльник и немедленно отправить спать, но она сдержалась. Ойшантэ отпила еще один глоток, облизала губы неуловимо ящеричьим жестом и ответила с легкой улыбкой:

-Конечно, перед тем, как прийти сюда, мы изучили фольклор вашего мира. Той его части, которая называется, кажется, Америка – на – юге?- По-английски она говорила довольно свободно, но с ощутимым странным акцентом: с округлыми щипящими, со свистящим «th». Колин покачал головой и сказал:

-Эйза, невежливо выспрашивать гостя, не дав ему отдохнуть с дороги. Да и вообще, тебе пора в постель. У нас всех завтра тяжелый день, поэтому разумно будет хорошенько отдохнуть, - Эйза вопросительно посмотрел на Лу, та твердо кивнула. Он преувеличенно вздохнул, церемонно раскланился и ушел наверх.

Ойшантэ издала странный, высокий, свистящий звук и сказала:

-Луиза, ваш сын – бесстрашный юноша, его тяга к знаниям полностью затмевает страх перед неизведанным. Много ли жителей Элейн-Куиврэнн таковы?- Лу подивилась церемонным, даже архаичным оборотам речи, но вслух сказала:

-Олавиэ, жители моего мира, который мы называем Землей, разные. Кто-то сразу вас возненавидит, кто-то примет вас за богов, вновь пришедших к своим верным сынам, кому-то будет на вас плевать, большинство же задумается, скорей всего, какую выгоду они смогут получить от вас. Так что советую носить морок постоянно, уж слишком вы, как бы это сказать, непривычно выглядите. Люди пока только привыкают к тому, насколько многообразны туата. Кстати, тут ваш народ зовут фэйрэ, - Олавиэ цокнула, по-другому не скажешь, и сделала жест двумя руками, скрешенными в запястьях:

-Минуй нас, Луиза! Наверное, нам с братом стоит завтра же найти отдельное жилище, чтобы не стестнять вас, - Колин удивленно вскинул брови:

-А ваш сын? – Ойшантэ пожала плечами:

-Джолла остается со своим отцом, - Колин в один глоток допил пунш и продолжил:

-То есть? Кто его отец?- Олавиндэ посомотрел на него почти с сожалением и заговорил впервые за вечер:

-Один из его отцов – Томас-виридани, они ведь довольно похожи друг на друга, не так ли? – Ойшантэ говорил с более сильным акцентом, чем его сестра, и медленней, словно обдумывал каждое слово. Лу уже знала, что он немногословен, и предпочитает, чтоб говорила Олавиэ. Было ли это правило ойшантэ, что женщина играет первую скрипку? Или лу просто пока еще слабо разбиралась в этикете фэйрэ с внешних миров? Олавиэ кивнула:

-Да, разве вы сразу не поняли? Агатейн также похожа на  Джолла, у них  глаза одного цвета. Мы думали, что вы поняли сразу, поэтому не стали объяснять.

Колин обреченно подумал, что мир окончательно сошел с ума. Каким образом том умудрился заделать ребенка женщине-ящерице? Как Джонни мог на это согласиться? Слава богу, что бесстрашная Лу сразу нашлась, что сказать:

-Олавиэ, Колин ни разу не покидал пределов Элейн-Куиврэнн. Поэтому он задает такие очевидные вопросы, - ойшантэ переглянулись, и Олавиэ кивнула:

-Да, понимаю резоны вашего супруга, Луиза. А знаете ли вы, что в вашем роду были туата? Только вот от меня ускользает причина, отчего лишь ваши сыновья одарены ростом и статью? Весьма редко, когда черты туата проявляются так ясно спустя долгие годы. Мне кажется, что прошло несколько веков с тех пор, как Ваша уважаемая пра-пра-бабушка взяла в супруги кого-то из здешних туата. Не известно ли вам, каким даром был благословен далекий пращур? – У Лу на мгновение закружилась голова, но она быстро взяла себя в руки и ответила:

-Увы, Олавиэ, я сирота, и не знаю истории своей настоящей семьи. Словно кто-то вычистил книги и память наших соседей. Мне известно только, что мой род всегда жил уединенно, родичи пользовались славой людей скрытных и нелюдимых. Вот и все, что мне известно.

В этот момент Колин решительно встал, пожелал всем спокойной ночи и ушел наверх. Обеспокоеная Лу посмотрела ему вслед и подумала, что её ждет долгий ночной разговор.

Нэн же был безмятежен как озерная гладь в безветренную погоду. Он вел себя так, будто из достоверных источников узнал железобетонную информацию, что отныне все будет так, как надо. Оттого и сидел с видом блаженного, только, что не мурлыкал. Слева от  него свернулся клубком кот Шарик, а справа дремала кианнон, которая отчего-то считала Нэна защитником и покровителем.

Ойшантэ вскоре откланялись и ушли спать, и Лу опять осталась наедине с Нэном, она забрала у него пустую кружку и спросила как бы между прочим:

-Нэн, почему у тебя вид блаженного дурачка, уж прости за прямоту?- Он в ответ негромко рассмеялся и ответил:

-Наверное, потому, что Древо послало мне сон, куда пришел Джонна. И теперь у меня внутри тепло и спокойно. Томас говорит, что нам рано расслабляться, но, знаешь, что? Мне совсем не хочется думать о плохом. Кстати,  Гетти зовет меня теперь Нэн-томи, по-моему, это здорово,- Лу кивнула, про себя удивляясь такому непробиваемому оптимизму.

Когда Нэн ушел наверх, Лу убрала посуду, тщательно прибралась на кухне, и вышла во двор. Несмотря на поздний час, спать ей абсолютно не хотелось. Она устроилась на качелях, и принялась разглядывать небо.

После небес миров фэйрэ привычное небо земли показалось ей низким и тусклым. Как мало было надо, чтоб огромная прежде Земля сжалась до размеров шарика, застрявшего на одной из нитей беспредельной паутины. Наверное, Лу – предательница рода человеческого, и заслуживала любой кары от ревнителей «Земли для людей». За себя она уже давно не боялась, по-настоящему было страшно за близких.

Колин пришел за ней именно тогда, когда ступни лу начали неметь от холода. Была у него почти сверхъестественная способность приходить именно тогда, когда силы у Лу были почти на исходе. Вот и сегодня он пришел, без слов взял её за руку и увел спать.

Уже в кровати Лу, как всегда, не выдержала первой:

-Колин, что происходит? – Немного помолчав, он ответил:

-Локальная неотвратимая катастрофа: видео с Томом из «Ветви каниса» выложили на Ютьюбе. Теперь мы на осадном положении, нас атакуют журналисты всех мастей, а также,  как ты догадываешься, радикалы из «Земли для людей». И сверху еще Майкл Стайп, как выяснилось, нанял Клейборна для наблюдения за вернувшимся Томом. Он быстро просек, что морок фэйрэ не действует на земную технику, сложил два и два. После чего заявился ко мне и предъявил фото Тома, нэна и  в ассортименте. И туманно намекнул, что отныне намерен разоблачать и не допускать лжи, косвенно обвинив Тома в обмане. Такие вот дела, Луиза.

Лу не сразу нашлась, что ответить. Она просто не знала, что сказать. Пока Лу путешествовала и познавала, её семья, настоящая семья, воевала один на один с недоброжелателями. Чем она вообще думала, когда потакала своему неуемному люопытству? Джеффри уже достаточно взрослый, она и так избаловала первенца донельзя, исполняя любой каприз и оправдывая все сумасбродства. Девять лет назад она втянула своих детей в бесконечные дрязги между людьми и фэйрэ, и теперь они платят по счетам. Лу повернулась к мужу, включила свет и спросила:

-А дети? Как они? Им угрожали? – Колин успокаивающим жестом погладил её по плечу и сказал:

-Лу, мы под защитой фэйрэ всей чертовой Канады! Как только товарищи из «Земли» попытались что-то провернуть, на наш дом навесили такой морок, что даже птицы и кошки обходили стороной. Нас мониторят ежечасно, я уверен. Присылали как-то Ткача, Эйза ему долго мозги морочал, знаешь, как он это умеет. Меня больше всего беспокоит Стайп, знаешь, наверняка, он знал, что Клейборн-Страж в отставке, скажем так. Ну не верю я в совпадения,- Лу почувствовала, как ей полегчало:

-Ох, Коззи, как же ты меня напугал! А с Эйзой я поговорю, что-то он совсем разболтался,- Колин хмыкнул и выключил лампу:

-Да ладно тебе, суровая и непреклонная мама! Давай спать?- Лу зевнула, и сказала:

-Слушай, ты знаешь, что у фэйрэ поэзия чрезвычайно странная, больше похожая на белые стихи? Вспомнила тут один кусок: «В грядущем тайны нет, лишь суета сует»,- Колин тихо рассмеялся:

-Так у фэйрэ тоже есть Экклезиаст? Или это твоя версия?- Лу хмыкнула:

-Кто их разберет? Давай спать, меня уже трясет от усталости,- они еще немного поворочались, потом привычно обнялись и вскоре спали сном праведников.

 

 


	18. Часть III. Птица. Главы 1,2,3

 

**Глава 1. Наш новый дом под сенью древ, у тихого пруда.**

Том проснулся от того, что Гетти настойчиво трясла его за плечо:  
-Томи, томи, вставай, нам надо быстро идти смотреть дом! Ну, там где пруд, и уточки! И Нэн-томи уже встал, и накормил нас с Джолла завтраком! А ты все спишь и спишь!- И стала стягивать с него одеяло. Том зарычал притворно, но подчинился. Гетти радостно пискнула: «Томи, ты рычишь как медведь!» и убежала, громко топая, вниз.  
На кухне царило воскресное умиротворение: к завтраку присоединились Гринвуды, Нэн намазывал маслом тосты, Лу дожаривала очередную партию блинчиков, Гетти и Джолла на полу играли с Шариком и кианнон, а Колин, Кевин и Эйза сосредоточенно поглощали завтрак.  
Дом оказался в трех кварталах от дома Гринвудов. За старинным кованым забором скрывался запущенный сад, который дети сразу же ринулись «расследовать». Гетти недавно познакомилась с историями про Шерлока Холмса, которые для неё успешно адаптировала Лу. Теперь они с Джолла играли в «расследователей» с утра до вечера. Естественно, что Шерлоком Холмсом была сама Гетти, а брат с удовольствием играл роль доктора Ватсона.  
Двухэтажный дом красного кирпича с потемневшей от времени черепичной крышей привел Тома в странное состояние духа. Как будто он уже видел это идиллическое строение, но не может вспомнить, когда и где. Из транса его вывел Нэн, с тихим восторгом созерцающий здание:  
-Томас, именно этот дом я видел в последнем древесном сне. Мы с Джонной даже внутрь заходили, здесь еще должен быть пруд…  
Тут вернулись раскрасневшиеся дети, и выпалила:  
-Томи, Нэн-томи, там пруд и уточки! Две больших, и семь маленьких! Они ужасно желтые и пушистые! – Тут подал голос Джолла:  
-Нам теперь нужны бублики, потому что они ведь есть хотят, - и выжидательно посмотрел на взрослых.  
Пока Том приходил в себя, Нэн вытащил из кармана куртки небольшой сверток и отдал детям. Те тут же скрылись из виду. Нэн улыбнулся медленной улыбкой человека, наяву попавшего в собственный сон:  
-Джонна показал мне пруд и уток, поэтому я захватил немного…корма.  
Том промолчал: что можно ответить блаженному сновидцу? Дети кричали и смеялись в отдалении, и все это напоминало не настоящую жизнь, а какой-то старый сентиментальный фильм.  
Естественно, идиллию нарушила невесть откуда взявшаяся риэлтор. Она сверилась с планшетом, мазнула Нэна взглядом и уставилась на Тома как самонаводящаяся ракета:  
-Мистер Йорк? Мне сказали, что вы ищете дом поблизости, я звонила Гринвудам, они сказали, что вы сами пошли сюда. Этот дом продается через наше агенство, так что по любым вопросам обращайтесь прямо ко мне, - Том искоса поглядел на Нэна, который изображал дерево, и ответил:  
-Не могли бы Вы представиться?- Риэлтор кивнула:  
-Мэделин Кинкейд, к Вашим услугам,- и протянула руку, на что Том спокойно ответил:  
-Мисс Кинкейд, не в обычаях туата пожимать руки незнакомым людям,- девушка слегка опешила, но быстро нашлась:  
-Простите, мистер Йорк! Я забыла, что вы долго жили вместе с фэйрэ!  
Тому захотелось накричать на оживленную девушку, но он сдержался:  
-Давайте лучше Вы нам покажете дом?  
Изнутри дом оказался таким же старомодным: деревянные ступени с потертым ковром, запыленная кованая люстра, деревянная софа на кухне, круглый обеденный стол в гостиной, кресла под чехлами из холста, и библиотека, битком набитая книгами. При виде книг глаза Нэна заблестели, и Том понял, что покупает этот дом вместе со всей рухлядью. Тем более, что пруд, утки, и Лу живет в трех кварталах.  
Он сказал:  
-Хорошо, мисс Кинкейд, мы покупаем дом.  
Риэлтор облегченно вздохнула и заметно расслабилась:  
-Отлично! Мы принимаем наличные, а также денежные переводы. Я подготовлю документы в течение двух дней. Как с вами можно будет связаться?- Том ответил:  
-Звоните Луизе Гринвуд, а она передаст информацию мне.  
Девушка еще раз заверила его, что беспокоиться не о чем, и ушла пританцовывающей походкой человека, сбросившего с плеч надоевшую ношу.  
Том огляделся, взял Нэна за руку, усадил его на мягкий диван, обитый линялой тканью с ромашками, и сказал:  
-Ну, что, шанна? Теперь мы с тобой - практически законные владельцы этой кунсткамеры,- в ответ Нэн расцвел широкой улыбкой:  
-Томас, мне очень нравится дом! Особенно библиотека, кажется, так называется комната с книгами? Давно хотел почитать на местном языке,- Том хмыкнул:  
-Давай тебе купим планшет какой-нибудь, подключишься к Сети, будешь читать и сразу проверять незнакомые слова,- Нэн цокнул языком и ответил:  
-Томас, ты забыл, что я не люблю эти…механизмы. И Сеть эту тоже, как будто мне в голову заходят незнакомцы бесспроса, - Том не выдержал и рассмеялся:  
-Ох, я и забыл, что все фэйрэ – луддиты до мозга костей!  
Нэн пожал плечами и ничего не ответил.  
Они вернулись к Гринвудам, уложили детей, после чего Нэн ушел куда-то, по обыкновению, бродить. Естественно, все фэйрэ любят долгие пешие прогулки, осталось только завести собаку…

**Глава 2. Не будет покоя под солнцем полдневным, и солнце полуночи нам не поможет.**

Том совершенно не хотел откровенных разговоров с Колином. Он не желал их страстно и пламенно, избегал из всех сил, но избежать, увы, не мог. Так что он выпил чашку подкрепляющего чая и отправился навстречу неизвестному. Девять лет среди фэйрэ незаметно научили его тончайшему сарказму, нарочитой выскокопарности, изящным шпилькам - всему тому, что Джонни называл «эльфийским словоблудием».  
Теперь ему предстояло столкнуться с бывшими друзьями, которые, как известно, становятся худшими из врагов. Удвительно, как фэйрэ изменили его, даже сами мысли. Теперь он плохо помнил, как было до Древа. Словно десятилетия его жизни покрылись патиной и трещинами, словно старая картина. Прошлый Том Йорк не стал бы церемониться, он бы решил все просто и быстро, радикально, раз и навсегда. Нынешний Томас – виридани, супруг Оберега Дважды Благословенного, уже не мог себе позволить опрометчивых и поспешных решений.  
Черт возьми всех велеричивых фэйрэ с их умеренностью, аккуратностью и фанатичной верой в то, что «Всеблагая управит так, как надо»! Тому казалось, что даже древесные соки сочатся этой вездесущей уверенностью.  
Нэна он отправил прогуляться вместе с детьми и Эйзой в качестве гида. Наверное, этого делать не стоило, но Нэн в качестве свидетеля их с Колином беседы был крайне нежелателен. Так или иначе, он нашел Колина в саду и начал с места в карьер:  
-Колин, насколько я знаю, к тебе заходил наш старый общий друг?- Колин скривился, как будто съел целый лимон, и ответил:  
-Больше тебе скажу, Томас, он очень сердит на тебя. Принес ваши с Нэном и Гетти фото. Оказывается, что Клейборн следил за вами, как раз по просьбе Стайпа. Мне тогда хотелось его придушить голыми руками,- он замолчал, и некоторое время просто смотрел в окно. Потом сказал, не глядя Тому в глаза:  
-Ты уже просмотрел видео из «Ветви каниса»? Что планируешь теперь делать? Воскреснешь из мертвых? Ты же вроде дом собрался покупать? – Том посмотрел на него, будто у Колина выросла вторая голова, и ответил:  
\- Планирую воскреснуть и жить дальше. Если б не девять лет на Изнанке, то я бы сам прибил бы Стайпа, вот честно! А сейчас… сейчас мы встретимся и поговорим, думаю. Мне как-то расхотелось драться, вот совершенно,- Колин хмыкнул:  
-Как внезапно ты переменился, друг мой! Пацифизм и толерантность во все поля! Не знал, что у тебя такая нежная душа,- Том поморщился и ответил:  
-Колин, по поводу нежной души обращайся к Нэну. Поживи с мое рядом с Джонни и среди фэйрэ, не так расколбасит. Если серьезно, я устал воевать. Кстати, Нэн уверяет меня, что интернет-это зло. Наотрез отказался купить себе мобильник, сказал, что ему не нужно! У Эйзы ведь есть телефон, если что?  
Колин кивнул, еще раз посмотрел на Тома и понял, что разговор окончен.  
Нэн, Эйза, Джолла и Гетти приехали в торговый центр на общественном транспорте. Дети были в восторге, хотя Джолла получил свою долю косых взглядов. Нэн рассердился и немного «подкрутил» соседей по автобусу. О них сразу же забыли.  
Торговый центр оказался шумным, многолюдным и неприятным местом. Нэн крепко держал Гетти и Джолла за руки, Эйза шел сзади и рассказывал, куда они пойдут. Он настоял, что детей нужно оставить на детской площадке. Нэн сначала запротестовал, но детям стало интересно, что это за такая площадка. Поэтому Нэн отвел их туда, и удостоверился, что за ними будут присматривать люди, воспринимающие туата как само собой разумеющееся. Джолла все время забывал про морок, и Нэн волновался за него. Неунывающая Гетти сказала, что Нэн-томи-волнушка, но не гриб, и утащила брата играть. Нэн напоследок поговорил с воспитателем, который уверил их, что обязательно позвонит, если будут какие-то проблемы.  
В данный момент проблемы были только у Нэна. Эйза сказал, что ему нужны «нормальные шмотки». Они зашли в огромный магазин, где продавали одежду для мужчин. Тамошние продавцы сразу набросились на Нэна с таким энтузиамом, что он слегка опешил. Если бы не хладнокровный Эйза, Нэн точно сбежал бы.  
Эйза решительно взял его за локоть и повел за джинсами. Что за люди шили эти джинсы, Нэн не знал, но они ему заочно не понравились. Джинсы жали везде, где только можно, ткань была грубой, и, конечно, швы! Нэн привык к одежде туата, где швы были практически незаметны! Но Эйза был непреклонен, он отобрал три пары, заставил Нэна примерить их пару раз по очереди, сказал, что вот теперь он похож на нормального парня. В итоге, они взяли все три пары, в довесок Эйза выбрал ему три футболки, куртку, длинный шарф и ремень с тяжелой пряжкой. Нэн мысленно поблагодарил Всеблагую, что, кажется, все. Эйза расплатился, сунул ему пакеты, и они пошли на игровую площадку.  
Там их ждал встревоженный и напуганный воспитатель. Рядом стоял взъерошенный Джолла и растрепанная Гетти, щеку которой укарашала свежая царапина. Судя по всему, произошла небольшая локальная катастрофа.  
Девочка увидела Нэна и радостно сообщила:  
-Это наш Нэн-томи пришел! Джейсон, он сейчас расскажет Томми, Тони и Тиму, как они неправильно себя вели! А мы с Джолла просто оборонялись, - мальчик серьезно кивнул и взял её за руку.  
Нэн поставил пакеты прямо на пол, совершенно не заботясь, что одежда рассыпалась. Он подошел к воспитателю и спросил:  
-Что произошло?- В ответ воспитатель нервно улыбнулся и ответил:  
-Понимаете, мистер…гм…Нариннэн, ваши дети, они…подрались с другими детьми. Понимаете, мы работаем с нашими маленькими посетителями, они уже знают, что фэйрэ-такие же полнопраные члены нашего общества, которые… в общем, ваш сын, понимаете, он не похож на тех фэйрэ, которых большинство детей видели раньше. Наверное, один из мальчиков немного испугался и совершил необдуманный поступок,- тут вмешалась Гетти:  
-Нэн-томи, он врет. Этот дядя все врет, Томми сказал, что Джолла-поганая ящерица, и толкнул его. А Тони сказал, что у ящериц бывает хвост, который можно оторвать. А Тим хотел снять с Джолла штаны и проверить, есть у него хвост или нет. Джолла на него зашипел, они все испугались, а потом опять начали говорить на нас всякие глупости и толкаться. Так что, Нэн-томи, не слушай этого дядю, мы с Джолла оборонялись и выиграли, - Джолла поддержал её:  
-Мы с Гетти как команда, которая непобедимая, - и сделал шаг вперед, чтоб прикрыть Гетти.  
Воспитатель стал такого насыщенного свекольного оттенка, что Нэн испугался за его здоровье. Он без единого слова развернулся и пошел на площадку, Нэн и дети последовали за ним.  
Трое мальчиков, видимо, Томми, Тони и Тим, сидели на скамейке и плакали как младенцы. Нэн сразу понял, что такая внезапная скорбь-дело рук Гетти. Частенько юные Видящие, еще не умеющие толком контролировать дар, бессознательно используют его для воздаяния обидчикам. Так что он спросил девочку на лаугнин:  
-Веточка, почему эти мальчики так горько плачут?  
-Нэн-томи, я так рассердилась, что захотела, чтобы они сожалели о своем поведении. Это так сказал мистер Джейсон. Наверное, он хотел, чтобы им было жалко, как они себя вели. Когда жалко, тогда плачут, да? – Нэн потрясенно кивнул, Гетти продолжила:  
-Ну вот, им жалко, что они нас обижали, от этого они плачут!  
Нэн про себя подумал, что девочку нужно срочно отвести к местной Видящей для тренировок. Она умудрилась заставить троих мальчишек, по крайней мере, на пару-тройку лет старше них с братом, лить крокодиловы слезы как младенцев. Воспитатель осторожно кашлянул:  
-Эмм, мистер Нариннэн, скажите, вы ведь не станете жаловаться в администрацию на ненадлежащий уход и присмотр за вашими детьми? Ведь ничего серьезного не случилось? Мальчишки ведь бывают такими жестокими, сами понимаете. Мы провели с ними разъяснительную беседу, они по-настоящему сожалеют о случившемся, - Нэну внезапно очень сильно захотелось одарить этого человека жесточайшей мигренью, но он сдержался:  
-Мистер Соммерхайд, с моим сыном обращались как с игрушкой, а моей дочери расцарапали щеку. Как получилось, что вы этого не видели? – Воспитатель сказал, старательно не глядя ему в глаза:  
-Понимаете, у нас сегодня очень много малышей, мы вынуждены большую часть времени уделять именно им. Старшие дети уже обладают навыками саморегуляции, они могут сами разрешать конфликты,- Нэн ответил, сдерживаясь изо всех сил:  
-Моим детям по пять лет, они еще не умеют сдерживаться как взрослые туата. Сколько лет тем троим? Семь или восемь по земному счету? Разве вы не объясняте им, что младших нельзя обижать? - воспитатель вымученно улыбнулся:  
-Понимаете, у мальчиков бывают вспышки немотивированной агрессии, они часто непредсказуемы. Мы приносим свои извинения, ваше пребывание на площадке будет бесплатным. Мы искренне сожалеем, - тут снова вклинилась Гетти, на этот раз на лаугнин:  
-Нэн-томи, он опять врет. Он думает, что все фэйрэ-зараза, что их надо снова прогнать. А еще он боится, что мы можем ему сделать больно, если захотим. Потому что мы – дья-воль-ское семя и от-ро-дья са-та-ны. Кто такие сатаны, Нэн - томи? – Гетти произносила проклятья по слогам, она никогда раньше такого не слышала. Нэн ответил:  
-Веточка, тебе нужно захотеть, чтоб мальчики перестали плакать. Тогда мы можем пойти домой, хорошо?- Гетти пожала плечами:  
-Ну, не знаю. Думаешь, уже хватит? – Нэн серьезно кивнул, девочка переглянулась с братом, вздохнула и сказала:  
-Ну, ладно.  
Как по волшебству, троица перестала реветь. Нэн немножко подправил им настроение, так что мальчики сразу забыли о происшествии и вернулись к игре. Он сухо попрощался с воспитателем, и они ушли с площадки.  
Эйза, до крайности заинтригованый, сразу спросил:  
-Ну, что натворили эти двое?- Он указал на детей, которые так и держались за руки. Ему ответил Джолла:  
-Мы с Гетти – команда, которая непобедимая, мы оборонились. Три больших мальчика хотели нас загнать, но мы оборонились и победили, - Гетти серьезно кивнула. Эйза указал на оцарапанную щеку:  
-А это что такое? – Тут уже слово взял Нэн:  
-В общем, раз они вдвоем выстояли против троих старших мальчиков, это, наверное, боевая рана, как говорит Томас,- Эйза с уважением посмотрел на брата с сестрой:  
-Респект, мелочь! Я думал, что все эти туата с Изнанки – сплошь травоядные пацифисты. А наши двое – реально крутая парочка! Вот я маме расскажу, как она обалдеет!  
Нэн искренне не понимал радости Эйзы. Ему было ужасно неприятно, будто испачкался в чем-то липком, и теперь нужно мыться в трех водах с жесткой мочалкой. Он забрал у Эйзы пакеты с вещами и сказал:  
-Поедем домой, ты сможешь, как это называется? Вызвать такси? - Эйза воззрился на него в притворном ужасе:  
-Ты рискнешь поехать на такси? - Нэн пожал плечами:  
-Я больше не хочу ехать на метро и автобусе, слишком много людей. Веточка, орейто, вы хотите поехать на такси? – Дети дружно кивнули в ответ.  
Эйза вызвал машину, а потом спросил:  
-Слушай, а что такое орейто? – Ему отвестил Джолла:  
-Это меня так нейти называет, я разрешил так говорить Нэн-томи и томи.  
Эйза спросил тогда напрямую у Нэна:  
-Так это типа сыночек?- Нэн ответил рассеянно:  
-Не совсем, скорее, детка, или вроде того. У ойшантэ домашние прозвища детей не принято употреблять вне семьи. Но раз Джолла нас с Томасом уже считает, как у вас говорят, отцами, то нам можно его называть «детским именем», - Эйза присвистнул:  
-Ого! Какие церемонии, скажите, пожалуйста! - Нэн ничего не сказал, просто отвернулся.  
Тут прибыла машина, за рулем которой была девушка, на вид не старше Нэна. Она улыбнулась, попросила помочь детям застегнуть ремни детских кресел, усадила Нэна на переднее сидение и принялась щебетать. При этом она умудрялась аккуратно вести машину и доводить бедного фэйрэ до белого каления. В конце пути девица вынула визитку и дала её Нэну, сказав, что отвезет его куда угодно. При этом она так выразительно улыбнулась и пожала ему руку, что фэйрэ от неожиданности чуть не высадил локтем стекло.  
Эйза давно так не веселился. Он предвкушал, как в красках расскажет маме об их приключениях. Наверное, дядя Том будет волноваться. Хотя кто его поймет, этого нового дядю Тома, который не ругается, а просто молчит выразительно или спокойно объясняет, почему Эйза глубоко неправ. И в конце разговора уже сам Эйза твердо уверен в своей неправоте.  
Нэн же был каким-то странным, то есть даже не странным, а просто каким-то… непонятным. Вроде как на вид он - кукольный блондинчик, на которого вздыхают девочки. Вон, и давешняя таксистка слюной изошла, но Нэн! Он же не ловит намеки, вот абсолютно не ловит! Если бы такая симпатичная девчонка обратила внимание на Эйзу, он бы с ней точно прокатился… а Нэн просто покраснел как яблоко и захлопал ресницами как полный придурок. Может, там у них на Изнанке не принято флиртовать? Может, они такие, женятся, и все, а потом как привязанные, ходят друг за другом? Вот как Нэн таскается за дядей Томом и глядит на того большими голубыми щенячьими глазами.  
Его размышления прервал дядя Том собственной персоной. Первыми его заметили дети, которые сразу же собщили, как они победили, а Нэн-томи рассказал воспитателю и троим большим мальчикам, как надо себя правильно вести. Эйза попытался, было, улизнуть подшумок, но с дядей Томом такие штуки не прокатывали.  
Дядя Том внимательно осмотрел всю компанию и спросил почему-то у Гетти:  
-Цветочек, что у вас стряслось? – Девочка приосанилась и ответила:  
-Большие мальчики говорили на нас гадости и толкались, а воспитатель думал, что мы – дья-во-ло-во семя и от-ро-дья са-та-ны! Мальчики еще хотели посмотреть есть у Джолла хвост или нет, они даже его повалили, чтобы снять штаны. Но мы с ними справились, Нэн-томи говорит, что это у меня теперь боевая рана! Томи, кто такие сатаны? Нэн-томи не знает,- дядя Том нахмурился и ответил:  
-Цветочек, я тоже не знаю, кто это, наверное, воспитатель просто испугался, и от страха придумал это слово, - тут вмешался Джолла:  
-Томи, мы с сестричкой оборонялись и победили всех, мы теперь команда, которая непобедимая, - он взял сестру за руку и гордо выпрямился.  
Эйза не выдержал и рассмеялся:  
-Дядя Том, реально, респектище нашей храброй мелочи! Не ругай их, ладно?- Дядя Том беспомощно улыбнулся:  
-Какой смысл вас всех ругать? – Радостно улыбающаяся Гетти вставила:  
-А Эйза повел Нэн-томи в магазин, чтобы покупать штаны-джинсы! А Нэн-томи штаны-джинсы не понравились, потому что они давят ВЕЗДЕ!- При этих словах Нэн покрылся свекольными пятнами:  
-Томас, Гетти нужно пройти обучение у здешней Видящей, она не умеет ставить ментальный барьер…  
В этот момент вошла Лу, оглядела присутсвующих и сказала:  
-Агатейн, дева-воительница, всех повоевала?- Гетти яростно замотала головой:  
-Неа, Лу! Воевают, когда сами полезли, а мы оборонялись! И всех победили,- Лу кивнула и ответила:  
-Ладно, пойдемте обедать. Все проголодалис **ь?**

**Глава 3. Не верь глазам своим, пытливый путник: изнанка мира под луной блестит как озеро в ночи.**

После обеда Нэн в буквальном смысле пропал без следа. Том решил пока его не искать, во-первых, это было бессмысленно, во-вторых, за девять лет среди фэйрэ он выучил цену приватности.  
Поэтому он выкупал детей, уложил их спать и вышел в сад. Рано или поздно, Нэну надоест прятаться, и он вернется.  
Том вспомнил, как Джонни вот точно также прятался перед объединением, бывает же такое!  
Он посидел еще немного, потом вышел на улицу, огляделся: Нэна нигде не было. Он попытался было прощупать Нэна через «связующую нить», но нашел только тишину. Обычно Нэн сразу понимал, что его ищут, и отзывался.  
Том немного постоял на улице, потом прошелся до конца, заглянул в круглосуточный магазин, в котром днем была кофейня. Тамошняя продавщица обожала Нэна, он иногда ночью заходил к ней выпить чашку какао со специями. Фэйрэ почему-то изо всех местных напитков всегда выбирал именно какао.  
Том зашел в магазин, где его встретил философски вздыхающий бассет. Хозяйка сидела под старомодной уютной лампой и что-то шила. Он кашлянул, и женщина распылылась в улыбке:  
-Томас! Что привело в такой поздний час?  
-Доброй ночи, Альма. Мой возвышенный юный супруг пропал, я решил, может, он сюда завернул?- в ответ женщина пожала плечами:  
-Нет, сегодня Нэна не было. Что-то случилось?- Том улыбнулся беспечно:  
-Все нормально, наверное, он уже дома.  
Они еще немного поболтали для приличия, и Том откланялся.  
Нэна дома не было. Дети спали, у Тома же заснуть не выходило.  
Так просто пропасть без объяснений Нэн не мог, можно было лечь спать или продолжать ждать. Том выбрал второе, он взял плед и устроился на диване с мнеморекоредером. Все чаще и чаще эта благословенная штука заменяла ему старомодный дневник.  
Он так увлекся записью, что не сразу заметил, что его дергают за рукав. Он отложил рекордер и увидел напуганого Джолла:  
-Томи, Гетти плачет, она говорит, что с Нэн-томи случилось что-то очень плохое! Его забрали какие-то люди! Она не знает куда, ужасно-ужасно плачет, даже икает! Томи, пошли!  
Встревоженный Том поднялся и нашел Гетти в обнимку с Рыжей Лисой Энни, которая насквозь промокла от слез. Девочка увидела его и заплакала еще горше:  
-Томи, нашего Нэн-шанна забрали очень плохие люди! Они его тыкают иголками, и еще делают, так чтобы мы не могли его найти. Они ему какими-то штуками в голове делают очень больно! Надо его быстро найти!- Она вытерла слезы одеялом и намертово вцепилась в Тома. Тут Джолла не выдержал и тоже заплакал. Том обнимал их и думал, что вот и приехали!  
Наконец, он смог немного успокоить Гетти и спросил:  
-Цветочек, откуда ты знаешь, что Нэн-томи забрали плохие люди?- Гетти всхлипнула и ответила:  
-Я спала, потом ко мне в сон пришел томи-шанна и сказал, чтобы я проснулась и рассказала тебе про то, как Нэн-томи забрали плохие люди!- и снова заплакала.  
Том оценил масштаб трагедии, посмотрел на часы: шесть утра ровно, и решил собрать детей. Они пойдут к Видящей и там выяснят всю правду. Тем более, что Нэн так и не появился.  
Алаэрти встретила их так, будто ждала. Том уже давно перестал удивляться, поэтому он с порога рассказал о том, что Гетти рассказала ему.  
Видящая усадила девочку, успокоила её и попросила разрешения войти в её мысли. Через несколько минут она нахмурилась и сказала:  
-Ваша дочь, Томас, очень одаренная юная Видящая. Она показала мне некое место, где Нариннэна используют как животное для опытов. Нам нужно срочно его оттуда вытаскивать.  
Том в который раз подумал, что его жизнь - дурной триллер категории Б. Еще он подумал, что снова катастрофа, и почему ему так не везет с мужьями?! На последнем вопросе стало ясно, что истерика не только у дочери и сына, но и у их убеленного сединами отца. Он смог только кивнуть.  
Алаэрти вызвала Валеннин, вместе они долго прощупывали пространство на предмет поиска Нэна. Наконец, когда Видящая смогла почувствовать проблеск сознания Нэна, она дала Валеннин направление. Детей оставили под присмотром старшей дочери Видящей, Том собрался с духом и сказал, что им еще понадобится парочка Ткущих. Алаэрти кивнула, и через минут десять у них в арсенале было двое: Ткущий из Лервика и местный Ткущий смерть. На вопрос Тома, для чего им Провожатый мертвых, Видящая уклончиво ответила, мол, кто знает, как дело повернется?  
Валеннин открыла дверь прямо в традиционный киношный подземный бункер. Только вот он был совершенно тихим и темным. Том остановился, вдохнул и почуял запах паленой электроники. Фэйрэ отлично ориентировались в темноте, и вскоре Алаэрти вывела их к той самой двери, за которой она почувствовала Нэна.  
Они без труда проникли внутрь, и вот тут Тому стало по-настоящему страшно. Фэйрэ каким-то образом смогли «подлечить» сломанное освещение, и теперь комнату заливал блеклый желтый свет. Прямо у двери лежал мужчина в камуфляже, Том потрогал его ногой: наверное, мертвый. Посередине стоял металлический стол, под ним была расстелена плотная пленка с красными подтеками. Том подумал, что, наверное, это кровь. На столе лежал его юный Эарендил.  
Нэн был обрит наголо, на висках и на лбу виднелись просверленные прямо в кости кровоточащие отверстия с продетыми в них тонкими проводами. Эти провода вели к неприятного вида машине. Вдобавок Нэн был совершенно голым, а с его левой руки был срезан порядочный кусок кожи. Еще он был подключен к капельнице с каким-то серебристым составом. Возле иглы кожа словно выцвела, приобретя нездоровый пепельный цвет.  
Том вышел из ступора, подошел к столу и осторожно взял Нэна за руку. Рука была ледяной и обмякшей, но пульс, хоть и нитевидный, все-таки пощупывался. Прямо у стола лежал неприметный мужчина, такой же неподвижный, как и охранник.  
Алаэрти обернулась к нему и сказала:  
-Томас, вы понимаете, что вашего супруга нужно срочно вытаскивать отсюда?- Том кивнул и помог ей обрезать провода, потом они перевязали руку и вынули капельницу.  
Нэн так и не пришел в себя, он болтался как тряпичная кукла. Том огляделся и спросил Видящую:  
-Скажите, что случилось с электроникой? И почему эти двое лежат в отключке?- Алаэрти сплюнула на пол, Том никогда не видел, чтобы фэйрэ позволяли себе подобное, и сказала:  
-Эти отбросы так мучали Нариннэна, что он был уверен, что умрет. Больше того, они ему сказали что-то такое, что уверило в том, что они планируют и дальше «работать» над окончательным решением «вопроса туата». Раньше бывало, что Ткущий в патовой ситуации просто-напросто ломал сдерживающие блоки и отпускал Дар. Обычно этого хватает, чтобы в буквальном смысле выжечь мозги мучителям. Так что эти двое - овощи. И не только они, кстати, тут было еще человек шесть, они тоже не избежали общей судьбы. Найдите пока, чем его укутать, а я проверю остальных,- Том спросил, потрясенный новостями:  
-А электроника? Её кто вырубил? А свет? Неужели и это – работа Нэна?!- Алаэрти пожала плечами:  
-Ивестно, что туата могут воздействовать на земную технику, даже ломать её. Но, я ни разу не слышала, чтобы Ткущий в одиночку смог вывести из строя целый подземный комплекс. Хотя, ваш супруг – хоть и юный, но очень сильный Ткущий. Наверняка, это его рук дело. Запоминайте получше то, что видите, Томас. Мы не спустим людям сегодняшнее, - с этими словами она ушла.  
Том стянул с «врача» халат и попытался надеть его на полумертвого Нэна. Забинтованная рука не поместилась в рукав, поэтому он просто застегнул пуговицы. В шкафу нашлись простыни, в которые закутали Нэна как младенца.  
В ожидании Видящей они уложили Нэна на пол, Том сел рядом и взял его за руку. Ступор постепенно проходил, на смену ему шел не то чтобы страх, но что-то близкое. Неужели он пришел обратно на Землю только затем, чтобы снова остаться одному?  
Нэн выглядел не просто плохо, он выглядел как жертва безумного ученого из какого-то дикого ужастика. Том подумал, что сейчас в комнату войдет режиссер и скажет, как круто они справились. Потом Нэн встанет, снимет с головы накладку вместе с обрывками проводов, и поведет Тома пить какао.  
Но вместо режиссера вошла Алаэрти и сказала, что остальные обитатели комплекса тоже в состоянии овощей. Гуманно ли будет оставить их здесь? Том подумал, что задержись они, то Нэна вполне могли бы «заисследовать» насмерть.  
Они подняли Нэна, вынесли его прямо через стену «лаборатории». Последнее, что Том увидел, уходя, - снова погасший в комплексе свет.  
Нэна уложили на кровать, укрыли всеми одеялами, какие смогли найти, обтерли какими-то ароматическими маслами и оставили, уповая на Всеблагую Мать. Вскоре пришла Эанид, принесла какие-то «морские лекарства». Ей удалось достучаться до Нэна, он открыл глаза, и даже видавший виды Том испугался. Глаза были как у создания, в буквальном смысле, одной ногой в потустороннем мире. Расширенные зрачки, бледная, будто выцветшая радужка, блуждающй, расфокусированный взгляд.  
И тут случилось так, что в комнату вбежала Гетти и с разбега залезла на кровать. Она сжала руку Нэна и сказала дрожащим голосом:  
-Нэн-томи, не смей никуда уходить! Я разговаривала с томи-шанна, он тебя не пустит к себе в дом! Он так сам сказал! Возращайся, иначе мы с Джолла и томи будем сильно расстраиваться! – Нэн с большим трудом сфокусировал взгляд на девочке, слабо кивнул и потерял сознание.  
Дверь снова распахнулась, и к сестре присоединился брат. Джолла держался лучше, чем Гетти, но тоже еле-еле терпел, чтоб не разреветься. Он вскарабкался по другую сторону, схватил Нэна за руку и сказал громко:  
-Ты не смей уходить! Я разговаривал с Ата Дану-нейт, она тебя к себе не возьмет! И банши тебя не отпустит! Никакая вообще банши! А Ткущему я не разрешу ничего делать, и томи не разрешит! Возвращайся быстро!  
Но на это раз Нэн вообще никак не отреагировал. Эанид попыталась разжать ему рот и влить лекарство, но жидкость просто вылилась на одеяло. Тогда Эанид закрыла флакон, оглядела присутствующих и сказала:  
-Нам нужно немедля Нариннэна везти к Морским вратам и договориться, чтобы встретили на той стороне, чтобы срочно поместить его в Древо. Чтобы я отдала сейчас за настоящего Целителя?! Томас, тебе нужно сопроводить супруга до Древа.  
Дети хором закричали, что они тоже пойдут, но Том кое-как уговорил их остаться с Валеннин. Только после того, как им пообещали, что Лу будет часто приходить к ним в гости. Гетти наспоследок вцепилась одновременно в Тома и неподвижного Нэна и разрыдалась так, что Том чуть было не согласился взять её с собой.  
Голосом разума стала Эанид, которая мягко, но непреклонно объяснила детям, что Нэну-томи и томи нужно срочно уйти. Но они совсем скоро вернутся, и тогда все будет хорошо.  
Том чувствовал, как снова попал в малобюджетный фильм, где экономят на сценаристе и операторах. Низкое, неприветливое небо в паре с бурным ледяным морем внушали смутную тревогу. Но корабль селки отчего-то не качался. Нэна уложили прямо на скамью на открытой палубе, укутали в одеяла, так что только нос торчал наружу. Том ни на минуту не отходил от своего Эарендила. Он чувствовал себя усталым, старым и ни на что не годным. Отчего-то ныли колени, ломило поясницу, левый висок пульсировал острой болью, от которой перед глазами взрывался целый фейрверк. Вдобавок, впервые в жизни, он мучался от морской болезни.  
Была ли тому виной телепатия, которая помогала ему чувствовать состояние Нэна? Или же он просто старел? Может быть, это Земля так на него действовала? Может, стоило остаться у туата?  
Пришли они на Землю, старательно путали следы, и что в итоге? Нэн нашел их, вроде все наладилось, но… кому мог перейти дорогу его «эльф»? Или эти досужие ученые узнали, что он с Изнанки, и решили использовать как подопытное животное? Неужели они на самом деле решили вести новую войну с фэйрэ?!  
Судя по тому, в каком состоянии они нашли Нэна, дела обстояли именно так. Том осторожно поднял одеяла и оголил руку, в которой была капельница. Кожа до самого плеча была мертвенно-серой с неприятным бензиновым отливом. Пальцы подергивались, цвет ногтей изменился до почти черного. Наверное, они дали Нэну какой-то вариант «сыворотки развоплощения». Так фэйрэ называли состав, стираюший изменения, сделанные Древом. Фэйрэ из Внешних пределов без этих «поправок» умирал на Земле довольно быстро и мучительно. Откуда люди взяли ингридиенты, бог весть. Но этот состав был известен в буквальном смысле сотни лет. Стража называла его «оборотной сывороткой» и берегла как зеницу ока. Следовательно, компания «овощей» из подземного комплекса связана со Стражами. Том всеми фибрами души ненавидел политику, но все равно раз за разом оказывался в самой гуще событий.  
К нему подошла Эанид, села рядом и сказала:  
-Томас, кого Всеблагая любит больше всего, тому и испытания посылает самые тяжкие,- Том дернулся как от удара и ответил:  
-Эанид, ты мне решила Библию цитировать в переводе на лаугнин? – Селки пожала плечами и сказала:  
-Можешь верить тому, что тебе ближе, Томас,- он не выдержал и ответил:  
-Какая разница, чему я верю?! У меня на руках умирает мальчишка, который пошел за мной на край света! Зачем Всеблагая Мать дает мне такие испытания? Я не туата, я не хочу быть в вашей чертовой системе координат! Мне просто надо, чтоб дети были здоровы, чтоб этот вот Эарендил выкарабкался! Где ваша обитель богов, селки? Дай мне адрес, я приду туда и спрошу у Всеблагой Матери, чего она от меня хочет?! Чтобы мои трое были в порядке, - тут он замолчал, потому чуть было самым банальным образом не разрыдался. Селки внимательно посмотрела на него, потом сказала медленно:  
-Я плоховато знаю людскую веру, но ведь Эарендил стал, в конце концов, тем, кто освещает путь всем ищущим? Совсем не плохая судьба для туата, так ведь? – Том отвернулся, помолчал немного и ответил:  
-Ты мне Нэна не хорони раньше времени! Вот дети его не отпустили, Джолла даже банши запретил к нему подходить. Я бы с ними не стал спорить. Как думаешь, мальчик – Благословенный?- селки кивнула:  
-Наверняка, скорей всего, он – Ткущий смерть. Девочку тебе нужно как можно скорее отдать на обучение Видящей, она очень сильна, но совершенно не умеет контролировать дар.


	19. Часть III. Птица. Главы 4, 5, 6

**Глава 4. Завеса мглы скрывает гавань, и корабли идут на мель.**

Лу на полном серьезе думала, что теперь дела пойдут на лад. Том купил дом, перевез туда семью, а Нэн задумчиво бродил по окрестностя и заводил знакомства. Дети были совершенно счастливы, лазали по деревьям как белки, Нэн даже построил им дом на одном из вязов.  
Все бы ничего, но как-то раз решили они сходить на детскую площадку. Памятуя о происшествии в игровой комнате, гулять пошли уже поздним вечером. Благо, Нэн и дети отлично видели в темноте. Нэн навел морок, и все шло как по маслу.  
Надо же было, чтобы именно на этой площадке местная фотограф-эксперименатор решила устроить фотоссеию с подругой. Они сильно удивились, когда на фото пустой площадки появились молодой мужчина и двое детей. Подруга фотографа оказалась одной из обожателей фэйрэ, она запостила фото в инстаграмм и собрала море восторженных комментов.  
На следующий день радостные девы в количестве примерно человек пяти пришли к дому Нэна и Тома, чтобы повидать «настоящего эльфа». К ним вышли дети, Гетти тут же оценила ситцацию и закричала, что «тети пришли за Нэн-томи»! Тома, на счастье не было дома, потому что тогда «тетям» не поздоровилось бы. Нэн вышел посмотреть, что там за тети, и после этого чудесным образом вся техника у девушек оказалась сломанной. Эта история также выплыла в блогах участниц, превратившись в местную легенду.  
Поклонники ловили Нэна подиночке и группами, фотографировали и снимали на видео, потому что морок фэйрэ совершенно не действовал на земную технику. Наконец, Нэну это надоело, и, судя по всему, он использовал какой-то хитрый трюк, известный только Ткачам. Так или иначе, девицы перестали донимать и его, и детей.  
И вот сегодня к ней пришла Валеннин, как обычно, сквозь пролом в стене, и привела расстроенных, заплаканных детей. Лу сразу поняла, что произошла очередная катастрофа.  
И она не ошиблась: до Нэна добрались те, кому новое пришествие фэйрэ было поперек горла. Официально Стража и фэйрэ заключили пакт о ненападении, но неофициально Стражи спали и видели, как они выкинут нелюдей с Земли раз и навсегда. Выкинут, запрут за ними дверь и уничтожат ключи.  
Гетти и Джолла держались друг за друга как утопающие, Лу не стала задавать им никаких вопросов, просто отвела на кухню и накормила. Когда дети уселись на софе, укрытые пледом, Лу осторожно спросила:  
-Что случилось?- Гетти тяжело, прерывисто вздохнула и ответила:  
-Неприятные люди поймали Нэн-томи, сделали ему в голове дырки, потом через эти дырки очень больно били его током. Они ему еще руку порезали, сказали, что он будет по-до-пыт-ный об-ра-зец. Лу, разве Нэн-томи образец?!- Тут к разговору подключился Джолла:  
-Еще они хотели, чтобы Нэн-томи умер,- мальчик хлюпнул носом, но справился с собой, яростно протерев глаза кулаком.  
Лу стало очень плохо. Что это за мир такой, где дети пяти лет знакомы с пытками и смертью?! Наверное, Тому нужно было оставаться во Внешних мирах. Она сильно сомневалась теперь, что их семью оставят в покое фэйрэ или люди.  
Мать Джолла передала его Тому с Нэном и ушла с земли навсегда. Лу не нравились ойшантэ, они были типичными фэйрэ по мнению землян: гордые, всезнающие, скрытные и надменные. Вдобавок они выглядели как образцовые «нелюди»: ящеричьи лица, волосы, похожие скорей на перья, странные движения, привычка шипеть в знак недовольства. В отличие от остальных фэйрэ Внещних пределов, ойшантэ даже не старались понять людей, а уж тем более подружиться с ними. Познакомившись с потомками индейцев, которые когда-то поклонялись им как богам, ойшантэ приняли служение и дары как должное. Прожив полгода среди них, ойшантэ ушли и забрали с собой около сотни молодых людей и девушек, которые захотели увидеть Землю Богов своими глазами. При этом им было так глубоко наплевать на законы Земли, как будто они действительно были богами. Даже собственного сына Олавиэ отдала отцу так, словно удостоила его огромной чести.  
Джолла на удивление спокойно отнесся к уходу матери и дяди, буквально через месяц стал звать Тома и Нэна папами. С Гетти они были, по его собственным словам, «командой, которая непобедимая». Мальчик уже неплохо знал английский, но все равно предпочитал говорить на лаугнин. Ни Том, ни Нэн не заставляли его разговаривать «по - земному». Проблема интеграции юного ойшантэ-полукровки его отцов не волновала абсолютно.  
Нэн же отлично влился в ряды соседей Лу. Она не переставала удивляться тому, как его принимают все, от мала до велика. Особенно после инцидента с доморощенными папарацци, который никак не насторожил общину. Наверное, Ткачи с изнанки пользуются даром бессознательно, решила тогда Лу.  
И вот теперь его похитили для опытов, как в плохом триллере. Какого черта?! - подумала Лу, укладывая детей в гостевой спальне. Они заснули, все еще держась за руки.  
Том в компании фэйрэ увез Нэна к Морским вратам, чтобы потом передать его Целителям-у-Корней. Те положат его в Древо, которое исцеляет тело и душу.  
Лу была трезвомыслящей женщиной, которая почувствовала на себе «древесную» магию. Но слишком уж все было просто: положили в «дупло», и через две недели вынули новенького здоровенького Нэна с длинными красивыми волосами. Гетти рассказала ей, как «Нэн-томи обрезали волосы, совсем-совсем коротко, так что вообще ничего не осталось».  
Наверное, фэйрэ умели справляться с посттравматическим расстройством лучше земных психиатров. Лу знала, что Ткачи запросто выполняли обязанности семейных психологов и психиатров. Настолько эффективно, что среди фэйрэ не было душевнобольных или психически нестабильных личностей.  
Она еще не видела ни Тома, ни Нэна, неизвестно как Том воспринял события. Что им делать теперь? Кто именно экспериментировал на Нэне? Чего они хотели добиться?  
По словам Валеннин, «ученые» ввели ему ослабленный вариант «оборотной сыворотки», которая убивала фэйрэ с Изнанки гораздо медленней, чем оригинальный состав. Еще ему через отверстия в черепе вживили элекроды, и, судя по ожогам, использовали электричество для стимуляции мозга. Что они хотели получить в результате?  
Когда фэйрэ и Том пришли за ним, то нашли восемь человек в коме, вдобавок, по словам Алаэрти, у всех был «выжжен мозг», так что они теперь стали овощами. И сделал это ни кто иной, как Нариннэн, нежнейшая душа, как думала Лу.  
Она, конечно, знала, что фэйрэ из Внешних пределов далеко не ангелы, что они опасней земных, что они, в конце концов, не люди. Но узнать, что тихий, застенчивый и разумный Нэн может в буквальном смысле убивать силой мысли…  
Лу проводила Валеннин и решила, что час еще не слишком поздний, значит, можно навестить Алаэрти и узнать все из первых рук.  
Она позвала Эйзу и строго-настрого наказала ему не открывать дверь никому. Потому что у неё и папы есть ключи, а больше никого они не ждали. Лу не могла признаться сыну, что просто-напросто боялась за них.  
Алаэрти открыла дверь раньше, чем Лу постучала, естественно, что ждала её. Она поила Лу традиционным травяным чаем и терпеливо ждала, пока Лу начнет задавать вопросы. Лу не спеша допила чай, потом помолчала немного и сказала:  
-Том надолго уехал?- Видящая в ответ цокнула языком, Лу вздрогнула, она иногда забывала, что такой звук-эквивалент земного пожимания плечами:  
-Скорей всего, он передаст Нариннэна Целителям и вернется,- Лу удивилась:  
-Разве он не останется там, пока Нэна не вытащат?- Алаэрти отвернулась и сказала, глядя куда угодно, только не на Лу:  
-Понимаешь, Луиза, мы не знаем, сколько времени займет исцеление, а Томасу нужно быть здесь. Мы ведь принесли людей, мозг которых сжег Нариннэн, Страже. Они отрицали всякую причастность, но я уверена, что они лгут. Мы давно подозревали, что не все люди рады «второму пришествию фэйрэ», что против наших братьев и сестер из Внешних пределов ведется тихая партизанская война. Конечно, пока что твой народ слишком увлечен нашими технологиями, особенно ваша молодежь. Недалек тот час, когда все больше молодых людей уйдут Морскими вратами прочь из этого мира, - Лу почувствовала, как волосы шевелятся на затылке:  
-Что ты говоришь, Алаэрти?! Это какой-то бред, не иначе. Теория заговора, тайная организация, фэйрэ уводят земных детей! – Видящая цокнула языком:  
\- Можешь не веришь мне, Луиза, но все будет именно так. Мои недавние видения были очень четкими и однозначными. Всеблагая Дану даровала твоему миру еще один шанс, но твой народ им не воспользовался. Туата принесли вам новые источники энергии, продукты, которые помогут покончить с голодом, даже решение проблемы с перенаселением. Ты знаешь, что мы вывели множество тех кого, вы называете курдами и тибетцами? И это только те народы, в уходе которых я участвовала лично, - Лу подумала, что сейчас у неё мозги закипят, потому что Алаэрти точно бредила. Интересно, а Видящие бывают шизофреничками? И если бывают, то, как с ними справиться? Видящая прочла панику в глазах Лу и сказала:  
-Луиза, я не сумасшедшая. Я читала вашу Библию, знаешь, ту часть про Апокалипсис, очень хорошо написано, - Лу не выдержала:  
-То есть вы решили устроить нам Апокалипсис? А как же пришествие Зверя из бездны, как же сто сорок четыре тысячи праведных? Кто будет нас судить, карать и миловать? Или вы просто заберете детей, а взрослых бросите? Надеюсь, моя семья войдет в число праведных? - Алаэрти посмотрела на неё почти с жалостью:  
-Луиза, где твое здравомыслие? Ты видела, что происходило за последние пять лет? Даже в Канаде, где разумных людей оказалось гораздо больше, наших братьев из Внешних пределов то и дело норовят убить или поймать в ловушку? Как люди спят и видят, что выгонят пришлых, а сами останутся и будут наслаждаться дарами фэйрэ? Кстати, ты знаешь, что за последние тридцать лет число детей туата, наделенных Даром, выросло в разы? Последний исход научил оставшихся многому, Луиза. Плюс к тому, тебе некуда деваться. Так что я советую связаться с мужем, сказать ему, что нужно немедленно забрать детей и перебраться на время в Лероах. Пока все не уляжется,- Лу справилась с дрожью, и сказала почти спокойно:  
-Я поняла, натто, ты поможешь вывести их, не привлекая внимания?- Видящая кивнула, позвала Привратника, и все вместе они пошли за Колином и детьми.

**Глава 5. Скользя по краю сна и яви, хочу я истину сыскать.**

Лу выдохнула спокойно лишь тогда, когда Валеннин поклялась ей, что будет присматривать за Колином и детьми в оба глаза. Она с тяжелым сердцем покинула Лервик и вернулась домой, чтобы ждать Тома.  
Дом встретил её непривычной, гулкой пустотой. И в дверь сразу же зазвонили. Лу нехотя открыла. На пороге стояло двое корректных мужчин в темных костюмах.  
У Лу нехорошо заныло в затылке, она думала, что так бывает только в старых фильмах. Но нет, жизнь скопировала искусство, и она попала в «Секретные материалы».

Корректные мужчины поднялись на пару ступенек, один из них, тот, что постарше, сказал официальным тоном:  
-Миссис гринвуд? Мы бы хотели побеседовать с вами. Возможно, лучше будет сделать это внутри? - он жестом показал на открытую дверь.  
Лу запаниковала, захлопнула дверь, заперла на все замки, какие можно, и села на пол. Руки ощутимо тряслись, изнутри била дрожь.  
Как хорошо, что дети и Колин в безопасности,- подумала она. Теперь надо только связаться с Видящей и попросить вывести из дома. Только бы не поддаться паранойе, как там говорила Аргавейн? Успокой свой разум, настройся на образ нужного фэйрэ, просто позови, и помощь придет.  
Всеблагая Мать, как же это сделать?! В голове была такая каша, что Лу потратила добрых минут десять, чтобы настроиться и не отвлекаться. Потом с трудом, словно через стену белого шума и треск статики, она нащупала Алаэрти? По-крайней мере, она услышала отклик и послала в ответ как могла картинку произошедшего. В ответ она получила что-то вроде подтверждения: Видящая показала, как Привратник придет за ней через пару минут.  
После «звонка» голова у Лу разболелась просто космически. Она с трудом встала на дрожащие ноги и потащилась на кухню. Там она титаническим усилием заставила себя не пить молоко прямо из бутылки, вместо этого она медленно достала кружку, налила молока и поставила бутылку обратно в холодильник. Только после этого Лу начала пить молоко мелкими глотками. Её всегда успокаивало, когда она начинала медленно и скрупулезно делать что-то рутинное. Вот и сейчас, к концу кружки молока, мысли более-менее пришли в порядок, а руки почти не дрожали.  
Лу осмелела настолько, что даже подошла к выходу, накинула цепочку и приоткрыла дверь. Под домом дежурила неприметная бежевая машина, в которой, судя по всему, сидели те самые корректные мужчины.  
Усилием воли лу подавила начинавшуюся дрожь, Лу снова заперла дверь на все возможные замки и вернулась на кухню. Потом немного подумала и решила собрать сумку. Уже когда Лу сидела на кухонной софе и допивала чай, стена расступилась, оттуда вышел незнакомый Привратник, по виду туата с Изнанки, церемонно поклонился и попросил следовать за ним.  
Они пришли в общинный дом, где уже ждала Алаэрти, незнакомая банши и несколько туата, одетые в странную смесь человеческих одежды и одежд фэйрэ. Банши внимательно посмотрела на взъерошенную Лу и сказала:  
-Луиза, вы удивительно храбрая женщина,- Лу почувствовала, как ноги подкашиваются, но не позволила себе упасть:  
-Никакая я не храбрая, потому что до смерти боюсь, что после Нариннэна придут за моей семьей. А у моих близких нет ни быстрой регенерации, ни ваших способностей. Не могут же они всю жизнь сидеть в Лервике под крылышком Валеннин! Я пришла спросить, наверное, как вернуть свою жизнь обратно,- тут Лу поняла, что разрыдается прямо сейчас.  
Банши ответила:  
-Прошу прощения, что забыла представиться: Минна ард Андарэн. У меня было видение насчет тебя, Луиза,- Лу не выдержала и нервно рассмеялась:  
-Сначала ко мне приходят какие-то мутные граждане, потом у меня паническая атака, а теперь у тебя насчет меня видение!- Она снова засмеялась, да так что из глаз полились слезы. Лу вытерла глаза, высморкалась, совершенно не стесняясь окружающих, и продолжила уже спокойней:  
-Простите меня, слишком уж много всего навалилось, уверена, что дети и колин в безопасности. Так о чем было твое видение, Минна? - Банши посмотрела на неё в упор и сказала:  
-Странное видение послала мне Всеблагая, Луиза. Я видела аувин леннан клана Авьен, где ты зовешь Мать Дану, и она приходит к тебе. И с ней приходит Самаххо-нэ-виридани в облике Рогатого. Ты уходишь с ними, Луиза,- Лу почувствовала, как потеют ладони, как по затылку пробегает холодная волна. Она собралась и спросила:  
-Куда я могу пойти с богами туата? Как это возможно? Или это такой намек, что я зажилась на этом свете? Чего же я могла такого хорошего сделать, что проводить меня на тот свет пришли сама Мать Дану и супруг Её Безымянный?- Банши сделала руками традиционный жест отрицания:  
-Луиза, почему ты говоришь о смерти? Ты была жива, ты позвала её, и она пришла. Думаю, что тебе следует поговорить с Малатт Гарраэн ард Тален-Лаувленн, здешней главой клана. Она наверняка разрешит тебе использовать их аувин леннан,- Лу хотела было возразить, но вмешалась Алаэрти:  
-Луиза, нам стоит связаться с Малатт прямо сейчас, видения банши обычно требуют быстрого восплощения в жизнь. Твои родные в безопасности, так что нельзя терять ни минуты.  
Лу оглядела присутствующих фэйрэ и только кивнула, смиряясь с неизбежным. Ей было не то чтобы страшно, но как-то тревожно.  
Глава клана Тален встретила их как истинная королева эльфов. В ней были таже немного театральная царственность и ледяная величественность, что и в матери Джонни. Такой могла бы быть Арвен в роли королевы Гондора, подумала Лу. Но банши с Изнанки королевские ледяные взоры были как дробь слону. Минна формально поприветствовала её и сказала:  
-Сестра Малатт, прошу тебя позволить Луизе использовать аувин леннан твоего клана.  
Малатт одарила Лу оценивающим взглядом высшего существа и сказала мелодичным негромким голосом:  
-Сестра Минна, будешь ли ты сопровождать её? – банши ответила утвердительным жестом настолько древним и вычурным, что Лу с трудом его узнала. И тут она не выдержала:  
-Малатт-натто, я все понимаю, вы с банши – высокородные туата, благословенные Даром. Но Ата Дану-нейт хочет побеседовать именно со мной, не так ли?  
Тут Малатт утратила королевское величие и сказала просто:  
-Луиза, я забыла, кто ты,- и Лу почувствовала, как напряжение между ними спало.  
Неспешный Привратник по имени Рав’ил’энн с дальнего мира Элейн-Клоатто, где, судя по всему, обитали молчаливые создания с золотистой кожей и волосами, похожими тонкие ветви, открыл им дверь прямо на луг, где был аувин леннан клана Тален. Глаза Привратиника напоминали птичьи, зрачок занимал почти весь глаз, оставляялишь тонкую пурпурную полоску радужки. Лу искоса разглядывала юношу, пока он не посмотрел на неё в упор. Лу заметила третье веко и подумала, что на том мире, наверное, такое же «жестокое солнце», как и на родине Нэна.  
Камень в центре напоминал низкую колонну, покрытую надписями на лаугнин и сложным лиственным узором. Лу подошла вплотную и потрогала теплый камень. Он отозвался легкой вибрацией, и она почувствовала, как по затылку прошла волна приятного холодка. Она обернулась и спросила банши:  
-Минна, что мне делать дальше?- Банши в ответ цокнула языком:  
-Наверное, просто сесть и ждать, Луиза, мы покинем тебя на время,- банши сделала знак, и фэйрэ покинули поляну.  
Лу осталась одна. Она обошла поляну, потрогала деревья: дубы, клены, вязы, потом вернулась к камню и села, прислонившись спиной. Чего ей ждать, Лу совершенно не представляла.  
Она немного посидела с закрытыми глазами, а потом решила, что была-не была. Лу встала, положила руки на камень и сказала:  
\- Всеблагая Матерь Дану, я ведь не знаю, что сказать, чтобы ты услышала. Я ведь не за себя прошу, а за своих всех, за детей Томаса, Нэна, бестолкового Джеффи и его Мори, за всех друзей, новых и старых. Еще я прошу, чтоб не было никакого апокалипсиса! Не готов еще наш бедный мир к коням бледным, не такие уж мы плохие, ты же знаешь! Вразуми радикалов, Всеблагая, и фэйрэ, и людей. Они ведь не от большого ума натворили дел. Дураков ведь вразумляют, а не казнят, правда?  
Тут она замолчала, потому что камень ощутимо нагрелся и завибрировал. Воздух налился грозой свежестью, деревья зашумели, и прямо перед носом Лу открылся портал.  
Раздался треск статики, потом странный шум, напоминающий далекий гром, после чего воздух пошел рябью. Из ряби постепенно сгустилась высокая даже по меркам «внешних туата» женщина с длинными волосами, она поправила платье и сказала:  
-Луиза Мэрион, ты так громко звала меня. Знаешь, а ведь Саммахо-нэ не хотел идти сюда, он говорил, что раз люди натворили дел еще раз, то пусть сами и разбираются. Предложил даже привести на твой мир Дикую охоту, представляешь?- Она повернулась к порталу и спросила:  
-Лаво, ты скоро решишь, в каком облике прилично явиться перед Луизой?- Края портала выгнулись, задрожали, после чего появился Самэйн, Зимний хозяин, Ночной охотник, а также Рогатый.  
Сказать, что Лу удивилась, значит сильно преуменьшить её реакцию. Ночной охотник, казалось, не имел постоянного облика. Его лицо плыло и дрожало, рот то появлялся, то исчезал, глаза меняли цвет, размер и форму, даже рога на его голове то увеличивались, то уменьшались. Лу даже затошнило слегка, Всеблагая Матерь заметила и сказала легко: «Лаво, Луиза сейчас упадет в обморок, не мог бы ты уже определиться?»  
Тело Рогатого задрожало, расфокусировалось, после чего словно сгустилось. Теперь перед ней стоял очень высокий, очень поджарый мужчина с ветвистыми оленьими рогами. Глаза его напоминали скорей волчьи, чем оленьи. В них не было ни смирения, ни кротости.  
Его наряд напоминал одежду фэйрэ Элейн-Махи, хотя ткань, подобную такой, Лу не видела никогда. Казалось, что одежда просто нарисована на теле Рогатого, не видно было ни швов, ни карманов, ни застежек.  
Лу старалась не смотреть на супруга Матери, потому что ей было очень неуютно в присутсвии Безымянного. Всеблагая помолчала немного и сказала:  
-Луиза, ты хочешь узнать, как быть дальше?- Лу опешила:  
-Нет, то есть да! То есть ты…Вы…вроде как богиня. Я не знаю, как правильно разговаривать с богами,- тут Лу поняла, что несет несусветную чушь и замолчала.  
Дану и Безымянный переглянулись, потом на лице у супруга появился рот, Лу от неожиданности охнула. Потом он сказал низким резонирующим голосом:  
-Богам нужно поклоняться и ждать милостей, так ведь? - Сердце Лу заполошно рухнуло куда-то вниз, она запаниковала, но тут вмешалсь Дану:  
-Лаво, ты снова перебираешь со спецэффектами,- Рогатый хмыкнул и гибким, текучим движением сел у подножия алтарного камня.  
Дану подошла поближе и прикоснулась к запястью Лу:  
-Луиза, ты потрясающе храбрая,- Лу замерла, потом набралась храбрости и ответила:  
-Я ужасно боюсь, за свою семью, за Томаса, его детей и Нариннэна. А еще за свой родной мир, которому грозит апокалипсис. Но ведь ты уже знаешь это, Всеблагая Матерь. Ты же всеведуща,- Дану ответила:  
-Луиза, мы ведь не боги. Наши братья и сестры потеряли интерес к Элейн-Куиврэнн уже давно по вашим меркам. Как раз в те времена, что называют Средними веками. Над вами ставили биологические опыты, пока мы с Саммахо-нэ не вмешались. Отчего-то нам нравился этот новый вид туата, ради эксперимента лишенный Даров. Людей научили бороться с большинством смертельных болезней, научили делать механизмы, после чего решили понаблюдать, чем дело кончится. Ты хочешь что-то спросить?- Лу кивнула:  
-Зачем же вам понадобилось оставить на Земле предыдущую модель туата? Чтоб люди злились и завидовали? Или это был божественный план, чтоб люди тянулись к недостяжимому совершенству? – Дану никак не отреагировала на сарказм и продолжила:  
-Нам было интересно, какова будет судьба полукровок? Если полукровка будет лишен Дара, будет ли он ценен для родителей? Когда Неблагословенных полукровок начали убивать, поняв, что они бесполезны, мы решили свернуть эту программу. И тогда началось то, что у вас принято называть партизанской войной. Туата владели Дарами, а людям мы дали состав, известный как «оборотная сыворотка». Именно сыворотка и стала поворотной точкой, из-за которой туата ушли в подполье, а потом стали покидать Элейн-Куиврэнн. Люди посчитали себя победителями и создали тех, кого называют Стражами. Именно после заключения Договора большинством было принято решение закрыть твой мир. Мы наблюдали издалека, старались не вмешиваться, пока земные туата и люди играли по правилам. Когда же Договор был нарушен, пришло время «возвращения бога», как говорят ваши фундаменталисты. Если бы Страж Клейборн не дал сыворотку твоему кровному брату, то мы бы не стали вмешиваться,- тут Лу не сдержалась:  
-Это же глупо! Как может один человек стать причиной гнева Господня?! Мы же не в кино, не в одной из моих книг!- Безымянный резко хлопнул в ладоши, встал и снова открыл портал. Лу почувствовала разочарование, потому что Дану молчала, и продолжила:  
-Что же теперь? Вы дали урок и покинете меня? Я более недостойна ответов?- Дану посмотрела вслед ушедшему саммахо-нэ и ответила:  
-Напротив, мы приглашаем тебя на Первый мир, чтобы воочию увидеть Заповедные земли,- тут Лу не нашлась, что сказать, и Дану засмеялась совсем по-человечески, довольная произведенным эффектом.

**Глава 6. У древа корней упокоится тело, душа же пребудет навеки с тобою.**

Том смотрел, как Нэна осторожно вносят в дупло, как запечатывают мембрану, и физически ощущал, что теряет надежду и веру в лучшее. Он давным-давно стал атеистом, хотя твердо знал, что от судьбы не уйдешь.  
Разговоры фйэрэ о том, что людские представления о смерти и посмертии-страшные дремучие сказки, не убеждали закоренелого скептика. Даже девять лет среди них не сделали из Тома настоящего туата. Хотя он знал, что изменился, что на световые годы ушел от Тома Йорка-из-Молчания. Она насмотрелся чудес и небывальщины на десять жизней вперед, но ничего из этого не могло подготовить к сегоднешнему.  
Он смертельно, бесконечно и неизлечимо устал. Древо перед ним росло на многие сотни метров вверх и вширь, обманчиво бесконечное, как вселенная.  
В этой вселенной было место подвигам всех мастей, геройству и самопожертвованию во имя спасения мира. Только вот ему надоело заниматься этими благородными делами. Ему хотелось тихой гавани, и чтоб все близкие были живы - здоровы.  
Но события складывались так, что покоя ждать не приходилось.  
Вскоре Том почувствовал, словно в глаза насыпали песка, а легкие полны кислоты. Пора было возращаться на землю. Он взял с Целителей слово, что вызовут его, как только Нэн проснется.  
С тяжелым сердцем Том прошел порталом обратно, вдохнул сырой морской ветер и немного успокоился. Эанид встретила его загадочной улыбкой, известив, что Лу встретилась с Всеблагой Матерью лично.  
Том слегка опешил, потому, что считал Всеблагую Матерь богиней, вроде тех матерей сущего, которым поклонялись земляне в далекие времена. Шаманы, входя в транс, говорили со своими богинями, и те отвечали избранным детям. Но чего было больше в этих преданиях: галлюцинаций или истины? Даже Лу, при всей её склонности к мистике, была довольно рациональной, даже скептичной. Он спросил селки:  
-И как же Лу этого добилась? Я думал, что у туата нет галлюциногенных составов,- Эанид цокнула языком:  
-Томас, ты повидал достаточно, чтобы самому ответить на свои вопросы. Луиза просила Ата Дану-нейт явить благо, Всеблагая услышала её и решила, что Луиза достойна личной встречи. Не удивлюсь, если она посетит Прибежище Матери, - Том удивился еще сильней:  
-То есть ты хочешь сказать, что Первый мир – реальное место? – Эанид сделала подтверждающий жест:  
-Ты же читал Толкина? Как думаешь, откуда он взял идею своего Валинора? Вообще почти все ваши Острова блаженных, Вальгалла, Рай так или иначе описывают легендарный Первый мир. Было время, сам знаешь, когда мой народ делился с людьми знаниями, когда наши народы были почти друзьями,- Том помолчал немного, потом ответил:  
-Отлично все складывается: один из моих супргугов пребывает в Чистилище, второй запечатан в Древе на неопределенный срок, а лучшая подруга пошла навестить райские кущи. Остались мы напару с Колином нести неусыпную стражу в эти последние времена,- Эанид посмотрела на него сочувственно:  
-Томас, твоя склонность к драме иногда удивляет. Насчет последних времен, кстати, не так уж ты и не прав. После нападения на Нариннэна люди и земные туата подняли большую волну. Сейчас даже Видящей нельзя полностью доверять своим видениям,- Том сел на свернутую в бухту веревку, потер воспаленные глаза и сказал:  
-Повезло же жить во времена апокалипсиса, ничего не скажешь! Надо было брать детей с собой и оставлять их с Торувьель. Страшно мне, Эанид, за них. Если Нэн не вернется из древа, то останусь я один-одинешенек. Вот и скажи мне, о многомудрая Нейтирен-селкхэ, как быть дальше?  
Эайнид цокнула языком и сказала, не глядя на него:  
-Томас, сейчас мы дошли до той точки, которую кто-то из ваших ученых называл бы «узловой точкой». Но тебе придется разбираться в этой ситуации, сбежать не получится. Не переживай о детях, Томас. Они будут с тобой в безопасности, Нариннэн тоже присоединится к вам. Тебе надо собраться с духом и встретиться с главами совета кланов Элейн-Куиврэнн, потому что ты – Ато-тан-Шарин-виридани.  
Тому стало не посебе, ему захотелось зажмуриться, потом открыть глаза, и чтоб все вернулось на круги своя. Вместо этого он потер виски, отгоняя головную боль, и ответил:  
-Эанид, какое кому дело до моих «эльфийиских титулов»? Людям плевать уж точно, их Нэн интересует или Джолла, потому что они – типичные фэйрэ по земным меркам. Ну, хорошо, давай объявим, что Том Йорк жив, и что? Поднимется шум, который уляжется максимум через пару-тройку месяцев. Кого вообще волнует бывшая рок-звезда? – Селки посмотрела на него как на умалишенного:  
-Томас, а если люди узнают, что ты – предатель, с потрохами продавшийися врагам? Что ты скрывал свою связь с опаснейшим созданием десятилетиями? Как думаешь, какая реакция будет в этом случае? Я неплохо осведомлена о твоем былом влиянии на людское общество. Одна из влиятельных медиаперсон на самом деле «агент влияния» фэйрэ, какую эта новость вызовет реакцию? Тебе не спрятаться, Томас, уже нет. Твоя «людская истоия» на поверку окажется сплошной ложью даже преданных поклонников. Для остальных ты станешь либо врагом номер один, либо воплощением их сокровенных желаний,- Том скептически хмыкнул:  
-Это я-то?- Эанид утвердительно кивнула:  
-Именно ты, потому что есть тысячи людей, мечтающих покинуть этот мир, путешествовать по паутине, выйти замуж за «настоящего эльфа», в конце концов. А ты, Томас-шанна, - первый, кому это удалось. Колин рассказал мне, что ты попал на этот ваш Ютьюб. И еще к нему приходил твой старый друг, а к Луизе приходили те, кого вы называете «тайными агентами». Именно после этого Луиза воззвала к Матери и была услышана. Так что колесо уже раскручено, и тебе не спрятаться, - Том тяжело вздохнул и ответил:  
-Тебе лучше всех известно, что я не желал известности, славы или чего-то еще в таком духе. Я планировал уйти на дно, сменил документы, но тут Нэн нас нашел, и планы пошли коту под хвост. Как будто именно он стал последней каплей, потому что появление моего Эарендила запустил цепь событий, приведших нас сюда. Скажи мне, Видящая, чем заслужил мальчишка пытки?- Селки нахмурилась и сказала загадочно:  
-Томас, когда Нариннэн очнется, он сможет многое тебе рассказать. Просто подожди, там,- она указала наверх,- уже все решено,- и тут Том не выдержал:  
-Какого черта вообще? Кто решил? Ваша Всеблагая Матерь? Совет Всеблагих Матерей? В чем их благость тогда? Забрать у человека практически всех, чтобы он напугался и боролся за оставшихся? Эанид, я не хочу бороться, сто раз уже говорил, это Джонни был проповедник и светоч благодатный! Это Нэн у меня нежная душа, чистый сердцем и разумом! – Том понимал, что его неудержимо несет, но остановиться уже не мог:  
-Кстати, твои соратники не хотят меня привлечь за совращение малолетних?! Ведь я соблазнил Джонни, когда тому было семнадцать! Какая чудная возможность избавиться от неудобного Тома, который вечно задает неприятные вопросы! - Эанид почему-то кивнула, потом позвала одного из мужчин селки, что-то сообщила ему, видимо, в мыслеречи, после чего тот перекинулся в тюленя и скользнул за борт.  
Том замолчал, переводя дух, и внезапно понял, что до сих пор не увидел пристани Джиллс-бэя. Он запаниковал, что наговорил лишнего, и теперь селки отвезут его на маленький остров, где и оставят умирать. Том слышал рассказы о том, как зарвавшихся рыбаков или браконьеров селки наказывали именно так. И вот он сам договорился до ручки. Оставалось только молчать в тряпочку и ждать развязки.


	20. Часть III. Птица. Главы 7, 8, 9

**Глава 7. Поглотит темная вода печали все, тоску и слезы.**

 

Корабль причалил к пристани маленького острова. На протяжении всего пути туда никто из них не сказал ни слова. Наконец, Эанид нарушила молчание:  
-Томас, мы прибыли в место, которое мой народ использует перед тем, как выйти к сухопутным жителям после долгого пребывания в море. Там есть все необходимое, даже горячая вода,- тут она позволила себе улыбнуться.

Том молча кивнул, они высадились, селки провела его к небольшому коттеджу, показала все необходимое, сказала, что вернется за ним, «когда придет время», и отчалила.

Том попил воды, съел странную солоноватую лепешку, умылся и пошел исследовать окрестности. Окрестности навевали уныние: голые серые камни, поросшие мхом, несколько чахлых деревьев, изъеденные солью и ветрами каменные стены. Отличное место, чтобы предаваться мрачным мыслям, - подумал Том. Он подошел к самой кромке прибоя, разулся, закатил джинсы и вошел в воду.

Вода была, ожидаемо, ледяная. Он вошел по колено и остановился, отстраненно думаю, что ноги уже немеют. В голове прояснилось, казалось, что вот-вот произойдет какое-то поворотное событие. Том постоял немного и пошел дальше от берега. Когда воды достигла груди, он оттолкнулся ногами и поплыл. Вначале он плыл без усилий, словно шел по гладкой дороге, потом руки и ноги стали тяжелеть. Мысли заволакивал молочный туман, с которым пришло невероятное спокойствие. Вскоре на место туману пришла тьма, бархатная как кошачье ухо.

Очнулся Том от холода, с трудом поднял голову и увидел странное создание, явно фэйрэ, но в нем было нечто  настораживающее. Создание повернулось к нему странным текучим жестом, открыло рот, но не издало ни одного звука. Создание поморщилось, почесало безволосую голову и попробовало снова. На этот раз оно заговорило? По крайней мере, Том услышал пощелкивание и писк, напомнившие ему «речь» дельфинов. Создание сделало резкий отвращающий жест руками, и Том с удивлением заметил перепонки между пальцами. Создание немного помолчало, после чего заговорило на архаичном лаугнин, который Том зачем-то выучил на досуге:

-Томас? Эанид из селкх’э попросила удостовериться, что пути твои будут прямыми. Долг жизни между сэлкх’э и н’эклан’эйкх’э велит мне следовать её просьбам,- несказанно удивленный Том понял, что перед ним легендарный дельфин-оборотень, Пастырь китов и хранитель подводных дорог.

Он справился с потрясением, вспомнил древнее приветсвие и сказал, надеясь, что его анкхэ-лаугнин не слишком ужасен:

-Нэклайнкхэ-натто, приветствую тебя. Скажешь ли, как должно именовать тебя в беседе?- одновременно Том лихорадочно вспоминал вежливые формы обращения, но создание улыбнулось, показав ряд зубов, напоминавших дельфиньи, и сказало:

-Зови меня Талакк’я, я – Проводник из клана Нав’айэнк’а. Я самка, кажется, так говорят сухопутные про санниэн?- Том обалдело кивнул.

Язык сломаешь, - подумал он. Почему у этих перевертышей вечно совершенно непроизносимые имена?!

«Дельфиниха» потерла шею, и Том заметил ряд жаберных щелей по обе стороны. Сейчас они были сомкнуты, но, без сомнения, функциональны. Её кожа имела  серо-голубой оттенок, глаза  почти полностью черные, третье веко защищало их от сухого воздуха. Узкие ноздри и высокая переносица в сочетании с выпуклым круглым лбом делали бы лицо уродливым, если бы не печать спокойствия, придававшая ей странную, ни на что ранее виденное, непохожую красоту. Проводник цокнула языком в универсальном для фэйрэ знаке раздражения или неуверенности и сказала:

-Как неудобно говорить языком сухопутного народа! Удобно ли будет перейти на мысленную речь?- Том понимал, что «дельфиниха» не привыкла говорить вслух, глупо было бы причинять ей неудобство. Он согласился и вскоре услышал мягкий мысленный голос:

-Томас, ты храбр, но, кажется, не очень умен. Раз уже решил плавать, как сообщила мне Эанид, в ледяной для сухопутных воде. Что заставило тебя предпринять это путешествие?- Том не знал, что ответить, он плохо представлял, зачем вообще полез на глубину.

Талакк’я осторожно встала на ноги, огляделась, сделала несколько нетвердых шагов, выпрямилась и оказалась на добрые сантиметров тридцать  выше Тома. Еще она была абсолютно голой, но анатомические особенности оказались таковы, что никакого отторжения не вызвали. Сама же нэклайнкхэ никакого смущения не испытывала.

Том отвел гостью в дом, она с сомнением посмотрела на кушетку, потом на кресло и после некоторых раздумий осторожно села прямо на ковер.

Том подумал, что хорошо бы угостить её, но чем питаются подобные создания? Его раздумия прервал вопрос гостьи, заданный вслух:

-Правильно ли понимаю, что тебе привычней общаться  при помощи голоса? – Он вздрогнул, чуть не выронив чашку, и ответил:

-Как будет угодно уважаемой Талакк’я-натто.

Нэклайнкхэ посмотрела на него непроницаемым взглядом и сказала:

-Томас, знаешь, у моего народа есть свои счеты к Страже. Не только ведь твоего супруга хотели использовать для процветания рода людского,- последние два слова она произнесла с плохо скрытой издевкой. Видно, народ дельфинов-оборотней тоже не понаслышке знал, какими методами пользуется Стража. Проводник снова цокнула языком, и Том услышал её уже в мыслеречи:

-Томас, давай пока будем пользоваться мыслеречью? Конечно, мне придется научиться говорить вслух, или как там это называется по-сухопутному. Но сейчас мне и так несладко,- Том кивнул, потом спохватился, что фэйрэ наверняка не понимает людских жестов, и сделал утвердительный жест рукой.

Фэйрэ издала неопределенный сухой звук, напоминающий кашель и попросила воды. Том налил стакан и протянул ей, она с сомнением посмотрела на предложеное:

-Что с этим делать?- В ответ Том показал, как пить из стакана. Когда она смогла справиться с этим, попутно пролив чуть ли не половину, он сказал:

-Ты никогда раньше не была в сухопутных жилищах? Зачем же сейчас согласилась пойти ко мне в гости?- Талакк’я ответила, сделав рукой жест «минуй нас»:

-Мне придется разговаривать с Матерями из Совета кланов туата, поэтому  нужно учиться быть сухопутной, - и тут Том не выдержал и расхохотался. Отсмеявшись, он сказал:

-Хороша же чертова тюлениха! Собрала тут парочку: самоубийцу-неудачника и дельфиниху, которая хочет сойти за человека! – Фэйрэ непонимающе уставилась на него, её мимика явно оставляла желать лучшего.

Том сжалился:

-Понимаешь, я полез в ледяную воду, наверное, чтоб быстро и безболезненно уйти к своему супругу. Дурак, что поделать. И тут ты вытаскиваешь  сухопутного недотепу из ледяной воды.  Хочешь сказать, что оказалась тут случайно, так не бывает. По крайней мере, с вами, туата.

Талакк’я отвернулась, потом сказала:

-Эанид нашла меня и попросила встретиться с тобой сегодня. Но она не сказала мне, что люди, потерявшие супруга, иногда ведут себя так же, как и некоторые из моего народа. Они выбрасываются на сушу в морской форме,- Том удивленно воззрился на неё, но фэйрэ лишь улыбнулась неумелой, слишком широкой улыбкой:

-Эанид рассказала мне достаточно, мне кажется, что мы сможем быть полезными друг другу. Ты научишь меня, как быть сухопутной, а я тебя в ответ научу, как справляться с потерями.

Том хмыкнул:

-Хотел бы я, чтоб на самом деле все было так легко! – Фэйрэ не сдавалась:

-Это не так уж сложно, мне кажется. Я ведь Проводник, Всеблагая Мать всегда помогает мне отыскать верную дорогу для каждого, кто просит о том.

Том спросил:

-Танно, разве я просил тебя указать дорогу?- Фэйрэ невозмутимо продолжила:

-Всеблагая Мать привела нас друг к другу сегодня. Зачем еще тебе встретился Проводник, Томас, если не затем, чтоб помочь отыскать кратчайший из возможных путей?

Долбанная, непогрешимая, непробиваемая логика фэйрэ! – В  который раз подумал Том. Зачем он вообще вернулся на этот мир-дыру?! Чтоб дельфиниха учила его уму-разуму?! Еще он порадовался, что она хотя бы не читает его мысли, как это запросто делают Видящие.

Том скучал по детям, переживал о Нэне и жутко, невыносимо тосковал по Джонни. Он хотел бы поговорить с Лу, как делали они давным-давно, еще до свистопляски с Клейборном. Но так уж вышло, что сейчас он застрял на безымянном острове  в компании морской фэйрэ-перевертыша.

 

**Глава 8. Сквозь сон, протягивая руку, касаюсь я твоей руки.**

 

Талакк’я в конце концов уснула, Том уговорил её лечь на кровать, помог удобно устроиться, укрыл одеялом и сидел рядом, пока перевертыш не погрузилась в сон. Почему-то он решил, что она будет спать как дельфин, с одним открытым глазом. Но нет, фэйрэ спала как человек, только дышала гораздо тише и глубже.

Ему самому жутко хотелось спать, поэтому он наскоро умылся, разделся, отыскал еще одно одеяло и лег рядом. Фэйрэ была как радиатор, она отдавала тепло даже через толстое одеяло. Том сонно подумал, что, наверное, такова генетическая особенность этого народа. Джонни тоже был как печка, вечно спал под тонким покрывалом. На этой мысли он провалился в сон.

Том стоял на лугу с такой невероятной травой, какая росла только на мире Элейн-Кенхолатт. Где  Гетти охотилась на павлиноглазок на берегу реки с непроизносимым названием.

Том огляделся и увидел ту самую гигантскую бабочку, вслед за которой из кустов выскочили Гетти и Джолла.  Гетти увидела его и захлопала в ладоши:

-Видишь, видишь, я же говорила, что мы сможем присниться томи! Томи, мы с братиком ужасно скучали и решили тебе присниться! Нам сказала тетя Вэл, что пока нельзя с тобой встретиться, ты ужасно занят, но мы решили, что во сне можно! – Джолла кивал и восторженно разглядывал бабочку. Наконец он обрел дар речи и спросил:

-Томи, а бабочки настоящие? Или ты их такими себе приснил?- Том протянул руку, и бабочка села ему на предплечье. Величиной она была десять дюймов и абсолютно не боялась странных двуногих. Джолла подошел и осторожно потрогал краешек крыла, бабочка вздрогнула и спорхнула с руки. Мальчик с сожалением проводил её взглядом и сказал серьезно:

-А еще, томи, Гетти  позвала в наш сон томи-шанна. Он сейчас придет.

Том обернулся и увидел Джонни. Тот широко улыбнулся, присел на корточки и распахнул объятия. Дети разом взвизгнули и бросились к нему. Том же застыл, словно в смоле, не в силах двинуться.

Джонни подхватил обоих детей на руки, встал и подошел к Тому:

-Привет, как дела?

-Даже не знаю, как-то идут,- неуверенно ответил Том.

Джонни-из-сна был фэйрэ, Том подумал, это потому, что  Гетти запомнила его именно таким. Он был даже наряжен в одежду с Элейн-Митрадрен: свободные песочные брюки, коричневая туника и нечто вроде чешек на босу ногу. Том фыркнул от смеха, почему-то сейчас эта одежда показалась ему совершенно неуместной.  Гетти посмотрела на него с укоризной:

-Томи, зачем ты смеешься над томи-шанна?! Он очень красивый, и одет очень красиво! – Джолла обнял Джонни еще крепче и с энтузиазмом кивнул.

Том не знал, что сказать, он просто стоял и смотрел на свою семью и благодарил за этот сон. Когда Джонни заговорил, Том вздрогнул от неожиданности:

-Цветочек, а ты можешь привести в этот сон Нэна-томи?-  Гетти немного  подумала и сказала радостно:

-Томи-шанна, вот я глупая, да? – Она слезла с рук Джонни и убежала куда-то.

Том снова обрел дар речи:

-Джонатан, как получилось, что мы все собраны в одном месте?- Джонни пожал плечами, с левого плеча спорхнула бабочка, Джолла тоже спрыгнул  с рук и убежал за ней. Джонни улыбнулся вслед ему и сказал как что-то само собой разумеющееся:

-Наша дочь – Видящая, слышал, что они умеют такое, а её брат-Ткущий, объединившись, они смогли соткать общий сон, куда притянули нас с тобой, а теперь, если повезет, приведут Нэна, прямиком из «древесных снов». Вот про такие вещи я ни разу не слышал, признаюсь сразу, - тут Том не выдержал, сделал два шага и схватил Джонни за руку как утопающий за соломинку:

-Чтобы там не задумали наши двое, я страшно рад снова тебя видеть! – Они обнялись, постояли немного молча, а потом Джонни сказал:

-Слышал, что ты решил поплавать в ледяном море? Что на тебя нашло, мой беспутный супруг?- Том отвернулся и ответил:

-Сам не знаю, наверное, освежиться решил, кабы не дельфиниха-оборотень, точно утонул бы,- Джонни внимательно посмотрел на него:

-Имей в виду, Томас, ничего  у тебя с утоплениями, а также с повешениями не выйдет. Так что не надо испытывать судьбу, хорошо?- Они снова обнялись и стояли так, пока  Гетти радостно не возвестила:

-Нэн-томи, ты рад?- Джонни с Томом синхронно вздрогнули, обернулись и замерли.

Нэн едва стоял на ногах, поддерживаемый детьми с двух сторон, его расфокусированный взгляд блуждал как у младенца. На лбу до сих пор были видны следы от электродов, левое предплечье покрывала совсем новая, розовая кожа. Волосы так и не отросли, отчего обычный его вид «слегка не от мира сего» стал еще нагляднее. Он заметным усилием сфокусировался на них и сказал:

-Джонна, Томас, вы тоже мне снитесь? Хвала Всеблагой Матери, я просил её даровать сон обо всех вас перед тем, как забрать меня из Паутины,- тут Том пришел в себя и спросил:

-Куда забрать?- Нэн улыбнулся ему далекой туманной улыбкой и ответил:

-На Элейн-Аннато, мир размышлений и прощения,- Джонни удивленно поднял брови:

-Шанна, почему ты так решил?- Нэн посмотрел сквозь Джонни и ответил тем же отстраненным тоном:

-Потому что я виновен, я причинил непоправимый вред восьми людям Закрытого мира. Я должен искупить свою вину, - Тому захотелось хорошенько встряхнуть Нэна, но тот еле стоял на ногах, поэтому он взял фэйрэ за руку и сказал:

-Нэн, какую еще вину? Если бы ты не сделал того,  что сделал, то эти дивные люди убили бы не только тебя, но еще многих фэйрэ, будь уверен, - Нэн тихо цокнул языком:

-Это неважно, моя жизнь в милосердных руках Матери и супруга Её Безымянного.

С этими словами Нэн словно пошел рябью,  Гетти пискнула удивленно, потом сказала испуганно:

-Томи, томи-шанна, что нам делать? Отвести Нэна-томи обратно в древесный сон? Ему очень плохо,- она всхлипнула, Джонни в два шага оказался рядом, как раз вовремя, чтоб подхватить Нэна.

И буквально через несколько секунд и он, и Нэн пропали.

На поляне остались Том и дети.  Гетти и Джолла подбежали к нему, обняли, Том опустился на колени, и они простояли так целую вечность, пока  не сказала со слезами:

-Томи, скажи, что Нэн-томи выйдет из дерева здоровым? Он вернется к нам, правда?

Том не нашелся, что сказать ей, поэтому он просто кивнул.

Они еще немного посидели на траве, наблюдая за бабочками, пока Том не почувствовал, как его выталкивает из сна.

Когда Том резко выпал в явь, Талакк’я уже проснулась и теперь внимательно смотрела на него. Ему очень не хотелось разговаривать, поэтому легче всего было  притвориться спящим.

 

**Глава 9. Плавание Томаса, сына Джорджа, в Блаженные земли.**

 

Том проснулся во второй раз, когда полностью рассвело. Талакк’я уже встала и, судя по звуку, изучала кухню. Он вспомнил события давешнего сна и подумал, что надо спросить у перевертыша.

Он рассказал дельфинихе историю в подробностях, она выслушала с непроницаемым лицом, улыбнулась во все свои несчетные зубы и сказала вслух:

-Друг мой Томас, я могу отвести тебя в место, где Всеблагая Мать Дану не останется глуха к твоим молитвам.

Том поморщился в ответ:

-Танно, я не собираюсь молиться, я хочу поговорить с ней серьезно. Она ведь реальная персона, так? Не просто собирательный образ чаяний туата?- Перевертыш серьезно кивнула, и он продолжил:

-Мне нужно поговорить с мудрейшей в этой части вселенной женщиной, понимаешь? Кажется, что ты знаешь дорогу к моей цели,- дельфиниха кивнула еще раз.

За домом нашлась небольшая лодка и пара весел. Том добрых полчаса ходил кругами по острову и паниковал, что утонет ко всем чертям в утлой посудине, оставив по себе двух сирот и вдовца.

Дельфиниха все это время сидела на камнях и созерцала волны. На десятом круге она схватила его за руку, и Том услышал в голове:

-Я отведу тебя на Эм’эн на-Тер’иотт, место, куда Мать приходит во плоти, если позвать достаточно громко и настойчиво.

Вслед за этим Том увидел картинку: он плывет на лодке, а рядом следует создание, напоминающее дельфина. Вскоре они достигают маленького каменистого острова, создание перекидывается в Талакк’ю. Том причаливает, привязывает лодку и карабкается вверх, пока не достигает круглой площадки с уже знакомым алтарным камнем.

Тогда том вздохнул, набрал в бутылку воды, усилием воли съел полбуханки странного на вкус, отдающего водорослями, хлеба, надел куртку, резиновые сапоги и вязаную шапку. Талакк’я безмятежно наблюдала за его сборами, а потом встала и решительно направилась к воде.

Дельфиниха помогла оттолкнуть лодку от берега, и вскоре они уже плыли в поисках Блаженнных земель. Том с трудом понимал, откуда  взялось это название, наверное, измученное подсознание подкинуло ассоциации с давно прочитанным.

Они плыли долгие часы, как показалось ему, пока не достигли крохотного каменистого островка, увенчанного кривым деревцем. Талакк’я на прощание послала ему ободряющее напутствие и пообещала вернуться за ним.

Том привязал лодку к невесть откуда взявшейся железной скобе, торчащей прямо из скалы. Он вздохнул и начал подниматься по крутой и узкой лестнице, вырубленной в камне.

На вершине его ожидал минималистичный по меркам фэйрэ алтарный комплекс. Такое название для аувинн леннан придумала Лу, и Том с ней был согласен. Сам столб украшали только несколько надписей на анкхэ лаугнин, таком древнем варианте языка фэйрэ, что прочесть его было весьма проблематично.

Том подошел вплотную, вскрабкался на круглое основание алтаря  и принялся медленно разбирать написанное.

Через несколько часов он расшифровал почти все, страшно проголодался и захотел пить. Покончив с трапезой, он надел запасной свитер, подстелил для тепла сумку и сел поразмыслить над содержанием надписей.

По всему выходило, что этот алтарь был уникальным. На нем не было жервенной чаши, значит, тут не проводили ритуалов в полном смысле этого слова. Не было также и традиционных желобков, по которым кровь в смеси с тем или иным составом стекала в землю.

Надписи гласили, что в час нужды сама Мать Дану и супруг Её Безымянный явятся на зов, чтобы собственноручно свершить суд над преступившими заповеди.

Том хмыкнул: любили здешние фэйрэ напустить туману! На Внешних мирах подобным витиеватым стилем  уже не пользовались, для тамошних «правила жизни» были кристально понятными. Были, конечно, исключения, вроде ойшантэ или обитателей Элейн-Махи. Но остальные жители Изнанки верили в то, что чем проще, тем лучше. Или так казалось Тому.

Он еще раз медленно прочел надписи, понятней они не стали ни на йоту. Как нужно звать? Были какие-то формулы? Так почему дельфиниха ему ничего не сказала?! Врядли она бы завела его так далеко ради смеха над глупым сухопутным жителем.

Так что же делать? Он встал и обошел маленькую площадку, но ничего так и не придумал. Поэтому он снова сел под алтарь и сказал в пространство:

-Если вы есть на самом деле, то как до вас докричаться? Раз вы услышали Луизу, то почему не пришли ко мне?! Или вы приходите только к тем, кто верит вам как богам? Если вам надо позарез кого-то наказать, то накажите меня! За мной водится немало грехов, вы же знаете. Так чего вам надо?! Пошлите какую-нибудь молнию, даже самую захудалую, мне хватит. Только сделайте так, чтоб Нариннэн вышел из древа исцеленный телесно и в здравом уме. Вам же это раз плюнуть, так? Он довольно пострадал из-за моих косяков. Вы забрали у меня старшего из своих любимых детей, так оставьте хотя бы младшего? Или я не подхожу на роль супруга Благословенного? Так зачем мне дважды даровали возможность вступить в брак с вашими избранными детьми?- Тут Том понял, что несет какую-то пафосную херню.

Он резко встал и изо всех сил ударил по алтарному камню, ничего не произошло. Он ударил еще раз, еще и еще. После четвертого удара рука у него заныла, а камень задрожал как провод под током.

На всякий случай, Том отошел от камня и принялся лихорадочно размышлять, что делать дальше? Судя по всему, ег услышали. Чего ждать от богов, наверняка недовольных его обвинениями? Кары небесной?

Тем временем из алтарного камня вырвался поток фиолетового света, после чего раздались оглушительные раскаты грома. Вместо того, чтобы испугаться или испытать священный трепет, Том разозлился еще сильней. Сам не зная зачем, он закричал:

-Что за дешевые фокусы?! Ничего лучше придумать не могли?!

Тут же гром затих, а свет погас. Потом позади алтаря воздух словно сгустился, потом открылся портал, откуда вышло нечто. Или все-таки вышел некто? Так или иначе, создание было увенчано ветвистыми оленьими рогами, остальные его черты дрожали как раскаленное воздушное марево. Том не выдержал и спросил:

-Это еще что такое?

Создание, наконец,  определилось с обликом и стало мужчиной громадного роста. Таким огромным, что Том сразу почувствовал себя маленьким и незначительным. Голову пришельца украшали исполинские рога. Том удивился, как его шея выдерживает такую тяжесть.

Незнакомец посмотрел на него и сказал:

-Томас, ты ли звал мою супругу?- Том ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:

-Я звал Всеблагую Мать Дану, а вот кто ты?- Гость издал странный цокающий звук и ответил:

-Меня зовут Ночным хозяином, ты можешь звать меня Саммахэ-но.

Том почувствовал, как по спине побежали мурашки, но вида не подал:

-Приветствую тебя, однако ответь все же, отчего Всеблагая не пришла сама, а послала тебя?- Безымяный, казалось, слегка удивился наглости Тома, но ответил:

-Моя супруга немного занята, она беседует с твоей знакомой Луизой. Поэтому она попросила меня забрать тебя и проводить на Элейн-Дану-нейт.

Том  почувствовал легкое головокружение:

-То есть ты хочешь сказать, что Первый мир существует на самом деле?!

Безымяный пристально посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и перешел на мыслеречь:

-Томас, ты продолжишь задавать нелепые вопросы или же пойдешь и увидишь все своими глазами?

Том не нашелся, что сказать, и просто кивнул.

Безымяный открыл небольшой узкий проход прямо за алтарем и жестом показал, мол, только после тебя. Том зачем-то проверил сумку, надел её на плечо, пригладил волосы и  сделал решающие три шага.

Первый мир встретил Тома закатом такой величественности, что стоило бы упасть на колени и возблагодарить Матерь сущего. Но вместо этого он стоял посреди поля и бесцельно пялился на золотые облака и небеса, горящие невиданным оттенком красного.

Безымяный куда-то делся, вокруг стояла ватная тишина, словно живые существа этого мира благоразумно удалились на безопасное расстояние. Том постоял немного, потом присел и потрогал траву, которая переливалась как павлиньи перья. На ощупь она напоминала щелковистый ковер. Он осторожно сел и решил немного перевести дух. Рано или поздно хозяйка этого мира придет к нему.

Но вместо хозяйки почему-то пришла Лу: совершенно обыкновеная, только в волосы были вплетены какие-то невиданные огромные фиолетовые цветы. Она вытаращилась на Тома как на неведомую зверушку:

-Ничего себе, а ты здесь откуда?- Том хмыкнул:

-У меня такой же вопрос,- Лу села рядом и сказала:

-До сих пор не понимаю, чем заслужила это,- Том покачал головой:

-Уж если ты не понимаешь, Лу, то что говорить обо мне? Я ведь вместо молитв орал как оглашенный  у алтарного камня. По всем правилам такие дела заслуживают молнии с небес. А вместо этого за мной послали самого Безымяного,- Лу уважительно посмотерла на него:

-Вот что значит сила слова, Томас!- Том ничего не ответил, и она продолжила:

-Знаешь, мне кажется, что Матерь сущего и супруг Её Безымяный что-то затевают. Перед самым приходом сюда я разговаривала с местной Видящей, так она напрямую заявила, что на Земле следует устроить немедленный апокалипсис. Как думаешь, грозит нашей многострадальной планете такая незавидная участь? Или нам с тобой удастся уговорить владык повременить?

Том не нашелся, что ответить. Тогда лу встала, взяла его за руку и повела куда-то. Когда они пришли к небольшому коттеджу у озера , там их уже ждали.

Всеблагая Мать Дану запросто сидела в плетеном кресле и плела что-то из ярких ниток. Безымяный расположился рядом, прямо на траве, поджав под себя ноги.

Том остановился как вкопанный, он совершенно не так представлял себе встречу с фактическими богами собственнной вселенной. Они должны были бы, по крайней мере, сидеть на тронах в каком-нибудь тронном зале или, как Галадриэль с Келеборном, принимать их с Лу в тайном святилище.

Дану, судя по всему, уловила его удивление, подняла глаза и сказала будничным тоном:

-Добро пожаловать, Томас. Луиза, покажи ему, где можно присесть и налей, пожалуйста, чаю, - лу кивнула, усадила тома за стол из целого пня какого-то невиданного исполинского дерева, налила чашку одуряюще пахнущего чая и села рядом на скамью, сделанную из темной гладкой древесины.

Происходящее живо напомнило Тому чаепитие у безумного шляпника. Он не стал пить чай, вместо этого он спросил у хозяйки:

-Всеблагая Матерь, могу ли я задать тебе вопрос?- Дану улыбнулась и ответила:

-Зови меня просто Дану, к чему эти церемонии. Лаво, как ты предпочитаешь, чтобы Томас обращался к тебе?- Безымяный ответил, не глядя на Тома:

-Пускай зовет Саммахэ-но, мне нравится это имя, - Том сглотнул неведомо откуда вязвшийся комок и сказал:

-Прошу простить меня за необдуманые слова, Саммахэ-но, я очень волнуюсь за ближних, особенно за супруга.

Дану аккуратно свернула рукоделие, спрятала его в лакированую шкатулку, покрытую замысловатым узором,  встала и сказала:

-Пойдемте, немного прогуляемся по окрестностям, нам многое стоит обсудить.

 

**Глава 10. Серой пылью рассыплется плоть без следа, а душа будет ждать в Лах’я-Анно пробужденья.**

 

Том шел за богиней фэйрэ по невиданному переливчатому лугу и думал, что подобного сюра и представить себе невозможно. Он осторожно оглянулся: в нескольких шагах за ним шагал Безымяный.

Вокруг было до  сих пор тихо, словно и ветер и живые существа замерли в ожидании чего-то. Они шли, не останавливаясь, пока не достигли конца. По крайней мере, именно так выглядела цель их путешествия: утес, перед которвм клубилась серая масса. Будто хозяева этого мира еще не решили, что именно будет здесь находиться.

Том не выдержал и спросил:

-Дану, зачем мы пришли сюда? Что это впереди?- Богиня обернулась и ответила:

-Здесь мы подождем кое-кого, имей, пожалуйста, терпение, Томас. Можно пока присесть.

Когда все расселись на мягкой траве, Безымяный вынул прямо из воздуха самарингу и принялся играть какую-то замысловатую, но смутно знакомую мелодию. Том слушал, и голова его постепенно очищалась, мысли приходили в порядок, дурное настроение вскоре совсем рассеялось. Он даже хотел спросить что-то важное, когда серую мглу прошила зеленая молния, мгла разошлась, и оттуда вышел динозавр?

Виверна Том уже видел, но гость выглядел именно как велоцираптор. Он или она сильно напоминали ойшантэ, хотя те были явно антропоморфными. Создание подняло передние лапы в древнем жесте привествия и оказалось на утесе, прямо рядом с Лу. Лу заметно вздрогнула и отодвинулась подальше. Создание запрокинуло голову и разразилось хриплой пронзительной трелью.

Дану цокнула языком и сказала:

-Шантайе-но, может быть, тебе стоит принять более привычный для наших гостей вид? Потому что им явно не слишком уютно, как думаешь?- Создание смерило их с Лу оценивающим взглядом, потом его фигура пошла рябью.

После чего на месте велоцираптора появился некто, напоминающий ойшантэ. Теперь было видно, что гость – мужчина. Хотя Тому почему-то показалось, что половая принадлежность гостя – не более, чем условность.

Шантайе-но размял губы и заговорил:

-Дану, зачем ты звала меня? И почему мы говорим вслух? – Богиня ответила:

-Пришло время поговорить с нашими детьми, я позвала не только тебя, но и остальных. Хватит вам уже отсиживаться и наблюдать со стороны, нужно решить, что делать с Закрытым миром.

Гость еще раз с сомнением посмотрел на Тома и Лу:

-А что здесь делают эти двое?- Дану ответила ему:

-Они пришли сюда говорить за свой народ,- Шантайе-но цокнул языком:

-И почему же ты решила, что именно они достойны этого? - Дану явно надоело играть в «вопрос-ответ» и она сказала:

-Милый друг, ты же сам знаешь ответы на свои вопросы. Давай отложим игры на другой раз.

Тут из мглы, на этот раз без церемоний, явилось еще трое гостей. В отличие от «велоцираптора», они пришли в облике полупрозрачных перламутровых каплевидных образований.

Лу резко встала и сказала:

-Дану-натто, что здесь присходит? Раз уж ты разрешила нам зайти так далеко, то объясни, кто это? Для чего они здесь?

После её слов  три «капли» заколебались и превратились в человекоподобные создания. У них появились лица, руки и прочее, одно из них, самое оформленное, сказало:

-Дану, Саммахэ-но, Шантайе-но, Томас и Луиза, приветствую вас. Сегодня мы говорим вслух, так?

Интонации и голос создания не были похожи ни на что из слышанного Томом ранее. Ему стало страшно: Дану и Безымяный, даже «велоцираптор» были более или менее понятными, эти же трое явно происходили из другой реальности.

Безымянный хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая внимание собравшихся, и открыл портал, ведущий прямо к их дому. Когда Том и Лу прошли, остальные ждали их уже на террасе.

«Капли» уже выглядели как люди, хотя и явно андрогинной внешности. Том посмотрел на Дану и Безымяного и оторопел: они тоже изменились. Сгладились и мужесвенность, и женственность, они даже стали похожи друг на друга.

Лу оглядела присутвующих и сказала:

-Видящая Алаэрти сказала мне, что судьба мира Элейн-Куиврэнн уже определена. Я пришла сюда просить Дану-натто и Саммахо-нэ о снисхождении.

Одно из андрогинных созданий, у которого были янтарные волосы и алые глаза с кошачьими зрачками, произнесло задумчиво:

-Снисхождение? Жители Куиврэнн были снисходительны к твоему кровному брату, Луиза? Не ты ли думала, что они заслуживают наказания? Помнишь ли ты, что ко злу ведет не только деяние, но и мысль?- Том вклинился в разговор:

-Прошу прощения, но кто вы? Откуда вам известны мысли Луизы?- Ему ответило другое создание, у которого были алые волосы и черные птичьи глаза:

-Мы  - родня тех, кого называют Дану и Саммахэ-но. Мы слишком долго не вмешивались в эксперимент, который проводили на Элейн-Куиврэнн. Теперь мы считаем, что этот эксперимент провалился. Потому стоит свернуть его, спасти тех, кто показал положительные результаты, и начать все заново.

Том встал на ноги и сказал:

-Вы намерены устроить апокалипсис? – Ему ответил Безымяный:

-Да, Томас, именно это мы и хотим сделать,- Том стоял на своем:

-И как, интересно?- Безымяный цокнул языком:

-Заберем ваши подпорки, ведь твой мир полностью зависит от техники и электроники. Ты же видел, что может сделать даже один туата с вашими машинами,- Лу не вы держала:

\- Это будет настоящая катастрофа! – Тут в беседу включилось третье создание, больше других похожее на человека, с рыжими волосами и серебристыми глазами без зрачков. Его голос напоминал неведомый музакальный инструмент:

-Вовсе нет, Луиза. Ведь мы будем на твоем мире, а значит, будем контролировать весь процесс сворачивания эксперимента,- Том прервал его:

-Кстати, а почему вы говорите как герои научной фантастики?- Создание с птичьими глазами склонило голову набок и ответило:

-А это не мы так говорим, это ты нас так слышишь. Ты шел сюда к богам, Матери и супругу Её Безымяному, они явились тебе именно такими. Мы же стали такими, как вы с Луизой представляете себе существ высшего порядка. Ведь мы представились тебе как родные Дану, и ты сразу же решил, как мы должны выглядеть,- Том помотал головой:

-Ничего подобного, я не хочу видеть героев научной фантастики! – Рыжеволосое создание улыбнулось одними губами:

-А кого же ты хочешь видеть? И кого хочет видеть Луиза?- Ни Том, ни Лу не смогли сразу ответить. Слишком неожиданным был вопрос.

На помощь пришла Дану, которая переглянулась с тремя созданиями и сказала:

-Шакталло, почему бы вам не взять временные имена? Кажется, что Луизе и Томасу тяжело будет общаться с безымяными, как думаете?- В ответ создания заколыхались, на секунду утратили четкость очертаний, потом представлись по очереди.

Создание с алыми волосами сказало:

-Зовите меня Птица.

Рыжеволосое создание пожелало назваться Бабочкой, а создание с серебряными глазами разрешило звать себя Зеркалом.

Услышав эти имена, Лу сильно побледнела, но ничего не сказала. Том внимательно посмотрел на неё, но не стал задавать вопросов. Справедливо рассудив, что если надо будет, то она сама ему расскажет.

Обретшие имена создания не стали от этого менее загадочными, Том не знал, как ему себя вести с ними. Наконец он решился  задать вопрос:

-Дану-натто, а что значит шакталло?- Дану сначала переглянулась с Бабочкой, Зеркалом и Птицей, а потом ответила:

-Это титул, что-то вроде Троицы в твоем мире,- Том кивнул, но подумал про себя, мол, как хочешь, так и понимай.

Лу пришла в себя, размяла пальцы, помассировала виски и сказала, не обращаяь ни к кому конкретно:

-Простите, мудрейшие, но как все-таки быть с невинными людьми? С детьми? Как вы решите, кто достоен выжить, а кто нет?- Шестеро высших существ помолчали немного, после ответило Лу Бабочка:

-Луиза, когда начнется паника и хаос после падения ваших подпорок, как раз и выйдет наружу суть даже самых невинных, по твоим словам, людей. Кто как покажет себя, тот и получит по заслугам.

Лу было страшно, но она не сдавалась:

-А как вы поступите с туата? Они тоже попадут в общую мясорубку?- Тут в беседу включилось Зеркало:

-Туата уже уходят потихоньку и забирают с собой дары. Если кто-то захочет уйти с ними, мы не будем мешать.  Древо примет всех страждущих, можешь успокоиться.  Ваши семьи уже покинули Элейн-Куиврэнн,- на этот раз не выдержал Том:

-То есть вы устроите глобальную катастрофу, спасете сто сорок четыре тысячи праведных и что потом?- Троица переглянулась между собой, и ему ответила уже Птица:

-Спасется гораздо больше, Томас. На этот раз не будет ни потопа, ни ледникового периода. Кстати, боги, как ты упрямо нас именуешь, какое-то время поживут среди людей. По-крайней мере, те, которых ты видишь здесь.

-А как вы справитесь с авариями на наших заводах и фабриках, как быть с летящими самолетами? Что будет с кораблями, которые будут в море? Разве не заслуживает  их команда хотя бы высадиться на берег?

Безымяный отложил самарингу и сказал задумчиво:

-Как-то раз уже на твой мир приходили боги, все религии Куиврэнн хранят память об этом. Когда же дети богов стали ссориться между собой? Наверное, лишив людей Благословенных детей, мы ошиблись,- Дану отвернулась, некоторое время изучала темнеющее небо на востоке, а потом сказала:

-Надо признать, мы не учли того, что мир, лишенный Благословеных, изобретет замену Дарам. Хорошо, что твой народ, Томас, не успел создать новую породу людей. Мы решили вмешаться раньше, потому, что случай с Нариннэном стал последней каплей. Если до этого мы сомневались и хотели дать Куиврэнн еще один шанс, то сейчас окончательное решение принято.

Зеркало встало, сделало странный жест, словно искало что-то, потом вытащило прямо из воздуха нечто вроде огромного деревянного планшета. Оно положило дерево на траву, коснулось его, и над поверхностью поднялось голоизображение.

Потрясеные Том и Лу видели, как в ночном Лервике вдруг погас весь электрический свет. Горел он лишь в тех домах, которые питались либо от солнечных батарей, либо от систем, которые принесли  с собой туата. Вместе со светом исчез интернет и телевидение, а так же радио. Напуганные жители высыпали на улицу и возбужденно обсуждали, что же случилось. Вдруг в толпе кто-то громко сказал, что это проклятые фэйрэ приложили руку. Им же поперек горла людская техника, видать, мешает колдовать! Оратора горячо поддержали несколько человек, потом к ним присоединились еще и еще. Шумная толпа двинулась к дому Валеннин. Лу вцепилась в рукав Тома с такой силой, что ему стало больно. Люди распахнули садовые ворота, вошли в сад, потом открыли дверь дома. Но в доме никого не оказалось. Толпа, недовольная тем, что не над кем вершить суд, удовольствовалась тем, что разгромила спальни на верху, гостиную и кухню. Ценные вещи, разумеется, забрали с собой. Лу с облегчением заметила, что фэйрэ забрали с собой все по-настоящему ценные предметы и книги.

Зеркало свернуло изображение, а потом спрятало куда-то планшет. Лу кулем осела на траву и заплакала, Дану присела рядом и вполголоса заговорила с ней. Безымяный снова взял самарингу и заиграл мелодию, которую Том слышал давным-давно на мире, откуда происходило большинство известных перевертышей. Тогда её играл кэлпи-Проводник, и называлась она «Дорога домой».

Троица шакталло стояли как изваяния, их лица не выражали ровным счетом ничего. Шантайе-но посмотрел на Тома испытующе, а потом спросил:  
\- Томас, у тебя все еще есть сомнения в правильности нашего решения? Сейчас ты увидел, что случилось в Лероахе, жители которого относились к туата с доверием. Даже там нашлись люди, готовые причинить им вред. Хочешь посмотреть, что вскоре произойдет в других городах?

Том бестрепетно встретил его взгляд и ответил:

-Жители моего мира не все жесткие фанатики, Шантайе-наттэ, уверен, что будут и те, кто заступиться за туата,- «велоцираптор» усмехнулся:

-Как думаешь, много  ли их будет? И что с ними сделает Стража, руки которой сейчас развязаны? Кстати, их знаменитая «оборотная сыворотка» больше не работает.

Том хотел было возразить, но потом передумал. Тут к разговору подключилось Птица:

-Мы думаем, что следует спуститься на Куиврэнн, дабы Томас и Луиза своими глазами увидели то, что там происходит. Тогда они смогут решить, что делать дальше.

С этими словами она вернулась к двум остальным, и троица исчезла. Дану помогла Лу подняться и попросила Безымяного отвести их на Землю.

Когда они вышли на скалу, откуда Том начал свой путь, там уже ждали Талакк’я, Эанид и трое шакталло. Дельфиниха приветствовала Дану, Безымяного и Шантайе-но древним жестом скрешенных рук, Эанид склонилась перед ними в церемонимальном поклоне. Шакталло наблюдали за происходящим без каких-либо эмоций.

Эанид заговорила первой:

-Всеблагая Мать, сегодня сухопутные люди пытались поймать нескольких из моего народа. У нас получилось избежать их ловушек, но как быть дальше? Если люди помешают нам держать Морские врата открытыми?

Зеркало отделилось от группы и сказало ей:

-Ты ведь глава сэлкхэ, верно? Я помогу тебе держать дорогу чистой, а врата открытыми, - оно протянуло селки тонкую перламутровую руку. Эанид поколебалась немного, потом кивнула, и в тот же момент они исчезли.

Лу посмотрела вслед ушедшим и сказала:

-Разве не нужен портал, чтоб путешествовать?- Безымяный ответил ей:

-Шакталло для путешествий не нужно ничего, кроме места назначения.

В этот момент Тома не волновало ничего, кроме судьбы его маленькой семьи. Он посмотрел на пятерых оставшихся «богов» и спросил:

-Что будет со мной и моими родными?

Дану ответила спокойно:

-Твой супруг будет в порядке, Древо излечивает раны души так же успешно, как раны тела. Твои дети под опекой Видящей Аргавейн. Но тебе придется задержаться здесь, для тебя есть важная миссия.

Лу спросила:

-А мне что делать? Ты отпустишь меня вслед за близкими?- Дану ответила ей:

-Луиза, ты жила рядом с туата много лет, сможешь ли ты помочь нам говорить с людьми?- Лу отлично расслышала за мягкой просьбой практически приказ. Естесвенно, что она ответила утвердительно.


	21. Часть III. Птица. Главы 10, 11, 12

 

**Глава 11. Апокалипсис сегодня.**

 

Лу пришла в Торонто в полдень. Её встретил странно тихий город, словно жители решили массово уехать. Она зашла в небольшой магазин рядом с домом и поразилась: там было абсолютно пусто. Не было ни шумных подростоков, ни основательных старушек, ни рассеянных любителей помечтать, пришедших за пакетом травяного чая.

Она прошла вдоль рядов, выбрала себе пачку чая и коробку органического кофе. На кассе сидела напуганная Мойра, сестра владелицы. Она заметила Лу и чуть не кинулась ей на шею от облегчения:

-Луиза, слава богу! Где Вы были?  Тут у нас такое творится!!! Вчера отрубили электричество и интернет, не работает никакая электроника, ужас какой-то! Сестра пошла к фэйрэ, так их нет никого! Дома пустые стоят,  даже морок сняли. Местные из «Земли для людей» немного побузили, разгромили пару домов. Но в Общинный дом идти побоялись, вдруг там какие-нибудь хитрые эльфийские ловушки? А где твои? У тебя, кажется, жил какой-то фэйрэ с Изнанки, да? Я его видела пару раз, такой красавчик! – Лу улыбнулась, услышав такую привычную болтовню, и сказала:

-Ох, Мойра, никогда не меняйся! Скоро все наладиться, не бойся ничего. Если и случится что-то плохое, так только с теми, кто этого заслужил. Тебя не трогали? Кстати, где сестра?- Мойра вздохнула, отпила глоток из большой красной кружки и сказала, встревожено оглянувшись по сторонам:

-Сестра с семьей уехали из города еще вчера, слава богу, что у них машина на этом хитром эльфийском топливе! Я осталась в городе, во-первых, кто-то должен приглядывать за магазином, во-вторых, вдруг кто-то придет за помощью? У нас тут целый склад лекарств, запасы воды и все прочее. А если что, у меня есть, чем себя защитить, - она вынула из-под прилавка винтовку.

-У тебя есть винтовка, и ты не боишься её применять, так?- Мойра решительно кивнула, Лу заплатила за свои покупки, перекинулась с храброй девушкой парой слов и неспеша  пошла домой.

По дороге она не увидела ни одного мародера. Странно как-то, видно, шестеро «богов» знали хитрый способ как с ними бороться. Возле самого дома она встретила плачущую Мэган, жену одного из самых рьяных членов местной ячейки «Земли для людей». Она сидела на скамейке у забора и безутешно рыдала. Лу осторожно окликнула её:

-Мэган, что случилось?- женщина вытерла глаза и сказала:

-Луиза, это ты меня спрашиваешь?! Где твои эльфйиские друзья?! – Лу подошла поближе и заметила, у неё в руках погребальную урну. Преисполнившись мрачных предчуствий, Лу все-таки спросила:

-Меня не было в городе уже пару дней, я не знаю, куда делись фэйрэ. Может быть, ты мне расскажешь?- Мэган буквально излучала враждебность, но все-таки удостоила Лу ответом:

-Вчера вечером погас свет, и отрубилась вся электроника. Слава богу, что сейчас тепло, потому что отключились котельные по всему городу. Мало того, не работает никакая связь, даже городские телефоны и радио. Мы сразу поняли, что это проделки твоих друзей, ведь кто, кроме них, может сломать все, что только можно, да так, что не починишь вовеки! Потому что начинка и провода все целые, но все равно ничего не работает! Кстати, а где эти твои два голубка? Молоденький блондинчик и его сладкий папочка? Что-то давно красавчика не видно, наверное, допрыгался?- Лу внутренне передернуло от слов Мэган, но она не подала виду и спросила, как ни в чем не бывало:

-С моими друзьями все в порядке, не волнуйся. А что случилось с твоими мужем и сыновьями?- На миг Лу подумала, что женщина её ударит, но этого не случилось. Мэган вязал себя в руки, но было видно, что она на грани истерики:

-Мои мужчины вместе с остальными настоящими патриотами пошли разобраться, кто же нам устроил веселую жизнь. Они хотели раз и навсегда разобраться с этими выродками. Когда они пришли к Общинному дому, чтобы вытащить за шкирку эту самодовольную сучку-Видящую, то знаешь, что случилось с самыми искренними, с самыми храбрыми из мужчин нашего города?! Они просто рассыпались прахом! Почему мы должны терпеть это поганое колдовство?!- Тут она перестала сдерживаться и зарыдала в голос.

Лу с ужасом поняла, что в урне, наверное, прах её мужа. Но отступать было не в правилах Луизы Гринвуд, поэому она собрала все свое мужество и сказала как можно тверже:

-Ответь мне, Мэган Кэссиди, что собирались твой отважный муж и его соратники сделать с Видящей и её семьей? Только честно, не нужно прикрываться пламенной риторикой, на меня это не действует,- Мэган прекратила рыдать, вытерла слезы и сказала:

-То, что Стража испокон веков делала с такими тварям! Отец Бэнкс благословил верные души на избавление нашего города от скверны!  Наверняка, ты помнишь, что говорит о Видящих святой Кодекс? «Тех из народа фйэрэ, кто читает в умах людских, следует истреблять безо всякой жалости, ибо мерзость они перед лицом Господа»!

Лу посмотрела на Мэган Кэссиди, на её растрепанную прическу, измятые вещи, на черные круги вокруг глаз, но вместо гнева или отвращения почуствовала бесконечную усталость. Она хотела бы ответить в таком же духе, но не нашла ни резких слов, ни должной злости. Поэтому она сказала просто:

-Мэган, тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что за спиной мерзких эльфов может стоять кто-то посильней святой церкви и Стражей?

Та в ответ оглядела Лу с головы до ного и сказала:

-Вот только не надо меня пугать, Луиза.

Лу поняла, что разговор окончен. Она промолчала, толкнула калитку и прошла во двор. Сад выглядел так, словно по нему прошел ураган. Качели сорвали с дерева, сидение сломали надвое, садовая скамейка красовалсь обгорелыми пятнами. На первый взгляд, дом не пострадал, но пару окон было разбито, а входная дверь висела на одной петле. Она наскоро проверила дом, кажется, ничего важного не пропало. Лу немного погоревала о разбитой посуде и порванных шторах, но потом решила, что это не так уж и важно. Главное, что близкие люди не пострадали, остальное суета.

Лу вышла через заднюю калитку и пошла к томовым владениям. Там она обнаружила Тома и дельфиниху, наряженую в джинсы и футболку Нэна, причем джинсы на ней не застегивались, а футболка едва прикрывала грудь. Том же был закутан в плед по самые глаза. Оба они сидели на крыльце с самым отсутвующим видом.

Лу подумала, что где-то поблизости должен быть кто-то из шестерых «богов». В ответ на эту мысль из кустов вышло Птица. Оно посмотрело на Лу и спросило:

-Луиза, так как ты назовешь свою новую книгу? – От неожиданности Лу  отступила на шаг, но потом нашлась:

-Какая разница? Кто будет печатать её, кто, в конце концов, прочтет её?- Том пожал плечами в таком человеческом жесте, что Лу чуть не разрыдалась. Талакк’я вообще никак не отреагировала, она сидела как извание и смотрела в пространство круглыми нечеловеческими глазами.

Птица промолчала или все-таки промолчало? Лу так и не поняла, какого пола троица шакталло, были они мужчинами или женщинами? Вылядели эти создания как настоящие андрогины, даже одеяния (иначе не скажешь) выглядели так, будто росли на теле.

В любом случае, шакталло с алыми волосами сказало:

-Луиза, а разве ты пишешь свои только  истории затем, чтобы зарабатывать деньги?

Вопрос был риторическим, поэтому Лу не стала отвечать, она просто цокнула языком в знак того, что ей все равно сейчас. Какая разница сейчас, будут или нет продаваться её книги?

Птица потеряло, кажется, к ней всяческий интерес. Теперь оно стояло как изваяние и смотрело куда-то вдаль. Какие-то явления природы, а не боги, эти трое. Почему-то Лу казалось, что шакталло гораздо больше, чем трое. И еще её мучил вопрос, почему их зовут именно так?

Тут Том резко встал, запахнул плед как тогу и сказал громко:

-Так, что здесь происходит вообще? Кто-нибудь объяснит мне простыми понятными словами, почему я до сих пор сижу тут? Для чего Талакк’ю вытащили из моря и заставили жить на суше? Короче, как говорят у нас на Земле, какого хера?!

Шакталло вышло из ступора и сказало невыразительным голосом:

-Томас, у тебя есть обязательства перед твоим миром,- Том чуть не бегом спустился по лестнице, подошел к Птице и потребовал:

-Скажи мне, то, что зовется Птицей, какие такие обязательства? Перед теми, кто, в конце концов, убил моего первого супруга и чуть не прикончил второго? Теми, кто спит и видит, как прихвостня фэйрэ распнут прямо на городской площади? Что я им скажу? Что я – Томас-Шарин-виридани, пришел спасти их от самих себя, помочь найти дорогу к просветлению? Им это надо вообще? Вот вы сюда пришли такие, все из себя всемогущие, неподвластные законам земным? Зачем вы показали обычным людям фэйрэ? Зачем вы даровали нам Оберега, а потом позволили убить его? Что это за хитрый план такой?

Птица стояло, глядело в упор своими страшноватыми глазами и молчало,  так чо Том не смог прочесть его. Трагическую тишину прервала Лу. Она почесала бровь и сказала спокойно:

-Том, ты снова впадаешь в патетику,- Том раздраженно отмахнулся:

-Какая разница? Эти трое уже решили, что будет дальше, с Земли не выпустят ни меня, ни тебя, ни Талак’кью.

Птица вышло из ступора и сказало:

-Томас, тебе, Талак’кье и Луизе дадут разрешение покинуть этот мир не ранее, чем вы исполните положенное,- и снова застыло в прострации.

Том витиевато выругался, поднял с земли подгнившее яблоко, швырнул его за забор  и ушел в дом. Красноволосое шакталло посмотрело на них с дельфинихой и сказало:

-Я приду снова, когда вы будете готовы,- и в буквальном смысле медленно растаяло. Сначала фигура Птицы пошла рябью, потом потускнела и медленно растворилась.

Талак’кья неуклюже встала с порога, потянулась, огляделась  и произнесла тусклым невыразительным голосом:

-Луиза, Томас рассказывал мне, что кто-то из твоего народа по имени Моисей обратился к верховному управителю и попросил его: «Отпусти народ мой». Как думаешь, Мать Дану услышит мою просьбу? Разрешит ли она мне уйти вместе с остальными нэйланкхэ?

Лу не знала что ответить, она открыла рот, потом снова закрыла и пожала плечами. Дельфиниха в ответ издала странный высокий скрипучий звук и ушла вслед за Томом.

 

**Глава 12. Отними мои руки, я все равно буду тянуться к тебе, отними мои ноги, я все равно будут идти за тобой, отними мой голос, я все равно буду славить тебя.**

 

Лу долго стояла на запущенной лужайке перед домом, собирая остатки храбрости и здравомыслия. Хотя, какое, к черту, здравомыслие?

Вокруг ватной пеленой повисла тишина, не было слышно ни машин, ни людских голосов. В саду Тома почти всегда слышался неумолчный птичий гомон, видно, Нэн как-то смог привадить сюда птиц со всей округи. Но сейчас не было слышно ни звука.

Как по писаному,- саркастично хмыкнула Лу, поднялась по ступеням и вошла в дом. В коридоре было пусто и гулко, на подзеркальнике лежал «Ветер в ивах»- подарок Лу. Видно, дети собирались в спешке и забыли книгу.

Она прошла дальше и нашла Тома с Талак’кьей на кухне. Дельфиниха лежала прямо на кафельном полу, неподвижная как статуя. Том сосредоточено перебирал какие-то банки, бормоча что-то вполголоса.

Лу окликнула его:

-Эй, чем ты там занят?- Том вздрогнул, обернулся и ответил:

-Да так, перебираю травы, которые Нэн натащил. Он ведь умудрился накопить чертову уйму банок не пойми с чем, каждый день поил нас новым травяным чаем. Я даже половины не могу узнать, видно, не все местные. Это Джонни у нас был спец по народной эльфийской медицине, а я так - подмастерье волшебника,- он вздохнул и поставил банку обратно в шкаф.

Лу подошла поближе, взяла одну из тяжелых стеклянных банок и увидела, что этикетка на лаугнин. Почерк у Нэна был изящный, летящий, но перевести надпись она так и не смогла. Скорей всего, он писал на митэ-лаугнин, диалекте своего мира. Поэтому Лу спросила Тома:

-Слушай, а что тут написано?- Том забрал у неё банку и сказал:

-Соцветия лармайта, средство от дурного настроения и головной боли, применяют в смеси с сушеной алавейкой  и корнем шаннакты. Отличная, кстати, вещь! Земные транки ни в какое сравнение не идут с этой смесью. Выпьешь кружку настоя, с добавлением ложки хорошего меда, и все тревоги как рукой снимает.

-А зачем фэйрэ пить успокоительные настои? Ведь у них есть Ткачи, - Том хмыкнул:

-Ну, ты же не будешь с каждым чихом бегать к врачу, верно? Если это не слишком серьезная проблема, то обходятся народной медициной,- Лу села на софу и сказала:

\- А земные травы? Они обладают какой-нибудь по-настощему чудесной силой? – Том цокнул языком:

-Да я толком не знаю, но Джонни вроде говорил, что местные травы неплохи, но исцеляют так себе. Здешние Целители пробовали выводить гибриды растений с Изнанки и земных, но в девяноста случаях из ста ничего не выходило. А если и выходило, то гибрид получался слабеньким и быстро вырождался.

В этот момент Талак’кья неуклюже встала, внимательно посмотрела на Тома, и вышла из кухни.

-Что это было?- Том махнул рукой:

-А, она сообщила, что устала, попросила передать тебе уверения в совершеннейшем почтении и пошла наверх  немного вздремнуть,- Лу в ответ округлила глаза:

-Она, что, телепат?!

-Естественно, водные фэйрэ-перевертыши-сплошь телепаты. Это у них  в настройках по умолчанию,- Лу понимающе кивнула:

-Так вот почему она так странно говорит, еще занятней, чем Эанид. Так она тоже вроде нашей селки-глава клана?- Том налил себе воды и ответил:

-Бери выше, она – одна из верховных матерей нэйланкхэ, Пастырей китов, которые живут практически везде в океане. Они внешне почти не отличаются от дельфинов и выходят на сушу куда реже селки,- Лу азартно почесала бровь:

-Ничего себе, а чего же дельфиниха тут шастает? Разве она не должна возглавлять исход своего народа?- Том вытер чашку, поставил её в шкаф и сказал:

-Там какая-то запутанная история, Лу. Талак’кья сама вызвалась разобраться с людьми насчет браконьерства и прочего беспредела в океанах. Пока не пришли наши «боги», фэйрэ на полном серьезе планировали разборки со Стражей. Она отправила мужа и детей на Луэллин в обмен на то, что будет свидетельствовать на суде от имени Пастырей китов, - тут Лу спросила:

-Так выходит, что тюлениха и дельфиниха-близкие родственники?- Том кивнул и продолжил:

-Именно так, но нэйланкхэ практически не выходят из моря, они не любят сухопутных и не доверяют нам абсолютно.

Тут Лу поняла, что разговор окончен, она кивнула и пошла наверх, порыться в обширной библиотеке. Наверху была целая комната, в которой хранились сотни томов самой разной направленности. Тут можно было найти книги о врачевании, травники, книги по истории и просто сборники родословных, а также рукописные свитки переводов с лаугнин на английский. Видно, бывшие хозяева дома тоже, как и Лу, всерьез интересовались «эльфами». Она сразу же открыла сундук с рукописями и вынула наугад один из свитков. Усевшись на ковер, Лу осторожно развернула книгу и удивилась виду страницы: слева шел текст на лаугнин, а справа был построчный перевод. На взгляд Лу, это был сборник стихов. Самое первое стихотворение начиналось со строчек: «Отними мои руки, я все равно буду тянуться к тебе, отними мои ноги, я все равно буду идти за тобой, отними мой голос, я все равно буду славить тебя». На Внешних мирах она встречала сборники любовной поэзии, но, ни разу не сталкивалась с текстами о любовной тоске. Этот текст же был пронизан горечью от потери и в тоже время экстатическим восторгом. Рифмы не было вовсе, но стихи не стали тяжеловесными, наоборот, они были наполнены легкостью, какую редко встретишь в людской поэзии. Честно сказать, Лу не слишком любила стихи, её любимых поэтов можно было сосчитать по пальцам одной руки.

Она разворачивала свиток все дальше и дальше, и стихи становились все пронзительней. Наконец, она наткнулась на текст «О встрече за краем». Лу слабо разбиралась в воззрениях фэйрэ на загробную жизнь, поэтому она просто читала:

«За краем сна, в полях, где молоко тумана льется, тебя я буду ждать как неустанный страж./Мои глаза останутся остры как в юности, /Не потускнеет память,/Я не уйду посмертною тропой,/ Пока твои стопы не прикоснутся к нездешней пыли, что вьется на путях ушедших./Там, в верхнем мире ожиданья,/Я буду пребывать без отдыха и сна./Не стану строить я ни замка, ни двора, ни дома, ни палат просторных,/Лишь буду проводить безвременье мое в дозоре неусыпном./Пока, однажды, утром, днем иль в час закатный, ты  явишься ко мне».

На профессиональный взгляд Лу перевод был несколько неуклюж, но для чтения в подлиннике её знаний было маловато. Она встала, размяла затекшие ноги, взяла футляр со свитком и спустилась вниз. Том сидел на диване в гостиной, он заметил свиток и сказал:

-Решила приобщиться сокровенным эльфийским тайнам? - Лу кивнула:

-Ага, пила мед поэзии,- Том прнимающе кивнул и спросил:

-Нашла ли ты нечто достойное? – Лу ответила:

-Нашла кучу переводов с эльфийского на английский, причем все они сделаны белым стихом,- Том взял у неё футляр, вынул свиток и сказал:

-А, сокровища Нэна. Он любил читать на здешнем лаугнин, говорил, что этот вот сборник – самый лучший. Черт его знает, я плохо понимаю в стихах фэйрэ. Уж больно они возвышенные и туманные, как по мне. Джонни вот тоже был тот еще ценитель эльфийских виршей, в Тарак-Шарел  до сих хранится целый сундук свитков со стихами. Они с Нэном могли полдня сидеть и цитировать друг другу избранные места. Мы с Гетти обычно уходили прогуляться, чтоб не помереть от избытка возвышенности.

 

**Глава 13. На пороге зимы смерть свою встретить легко и без спешки.**

Том ушел спать сразу после того, как они разобрали коробку свитков. Свитков с переводами оказалось всего два, десять остальных были на земном диалекте лаугнин. Том прочел ей несколько текстов, потом ощутимо загрустил и ушел спать. Лу решила еще немного покопаться в библиотечных завалах и вскоре обнаружила книгу в холщовой обложке.

Она отряхнула ткань о пыли и осторожно открыла первую страницу. Надпись на форзаце ошеломила Лу: «Я, Гвинет  Элейн Оуэн ард Карвьен, посвящаю эту книгу своему ушедшему супругу – Торандэну Карваэддину ард Карвьен тар Элейн-Маха, Ткущему и непревзойденному рассказчику. А также моим детям: Оннэд Лувеллайн, Итрэйн Аннарэт, Эледу Орвенну и Ламеттэн Равил’эт ард Карвьен. Моим внукам и правнукам хочу сказать, чтобы они помнили о том, что за границами нашего мира есть неизмеримо огромная Вселенная».

Выходило, что Гвинет Оуэн – это её пра-пра-пра-бабка, эмансипированная женщина со странностями и репутацией настоящей ведьмы. О муже Гвинет было известно очень мало, лишь то, что он был талантливым художником и резчиком по дереву. Семейство жило на отшибе в небольшом коттедже, том самом, который продали за долги после смерти родителей Лу.

Лу решила хорошенько обдумать новости попозже, а сейчас почитать. Первое же стихотворние попало точно в цель:

«Твоя смерть ожидает меня у порога, словно колос жнецов осенней порою./Вслед за теплой весною минует обильное лето,/ И за ними последует осень в короне из листьев./Позже осени пышные кудри покроют усталую землю, /Её мощные груди сморщатся словно сгнившие груши,/Её выпадут белые зубы, / Яркие губы поблекнут./На пороге зимы смерть свою встретить легко и без спешки, /Не жалея, не мучась от бесполезных терзаний-/Вот что желаю тебе, возлюбленный мой, /Плоть и кровь моя, сердце мое и дыханье».  
  
---  
  
Запись на форзаце датировалась 19 января 1900 года. Лу знала, что примерно тогда начался массовый исход фэйрэ с Земли. Потому что Стража взялась за искоренение «эльфийской заразы» с удвоенным рвением. У фэйрэ фактически не было выбора, хотя некоторые семья пошли на договор со Стражей и остались на Земле, согласившись неукоснительно соблюдать условия Договора 1886 года.

Еще Лу подумала, что уход её пра-пра-прадеда врядли был добровольным и своевременным. Наверянка, доблестные Стражи помогли Ткущему покинуть земную юдоль скорбей. Насколько она знала, Гвинет Оуэн умерла во время эпидемии испанки в марте 1919 года. По данным из приходской книги Лландидно, Гвинет Оуэн никогда не была замужем, однако имела четверых незаконнорожденных детей: Эледа, Айрин, Ламелию и Олвен. Сведенья о её муже отсутвовали.

Лу решила, что сейчас самое время обратиься к высшим покровителям, благо они были все время рядом, и выспросить хрошенько про семейные тайны Оуэнов.

Судя по книге, прабабка Гвен была талантливой переводцицей и поэтессой. Лу была уверена, что она знала не только земной лаугнин, но и махэ-лаугнин, родной язык «эльфийского мужа».

После смерти Гвинет ёе дети залегли на дно и не светились. Лу так и не смогла найти никаких сведений о родных, как ни старалась. Они словно растворились, будто никогда не существовали.  Остался только её отец, Овит Оуэн, внук младшего  из детей - Элед. Лу плохо помнила его, а мать она не помнила вовсе, Кэтрин Оуэн умерла при родах. Отец растил Лу до трех лет, после чего вышел из дома, оставив её на попечении соседки, и, как бывает в детективах, не вернулся домой. Он попал под грузовик и умер в больнице тремя часами позже от кровоизлияния в мозг.

Маленькой Лу не досталось ничего из наследства, потому что Овит отличался крайней безалаберностью и непрактичностью в финансовых делах. Поэтому коттедж и то немногое, что осталось после его смерти, ушло в счет уплаты долгов. Бабушка и дедушка со стороны матери жили в Австралии и давно не интересовались делами пропащего зятя. Лу до сих пор была на них немного обижена. Ведь они даже не вспомнили, что у них есть внучка.

Так или иначе, Лу, последняя из Оуэнов, читала книгу прабабабушки Гвинет и испытывала смешанные чувства. Она жалела, что от прабабушки не осталось ничего, кроме книги. С другой стороны, если бы её родные были обычной благополучной семьей, она бы не попала в приют, где познакомилась с Джонни. Хотя, надо признаться, была в её личной истории доля надрывной драматичности. Без неё, наверное, Лу так бы и не стала писательницей.

Когда Лу прочла примерно две трети книги, на смену стихам пришли дневниковые записи. Судя по датировке записей, прабабка решила вести дневник буквально за несколько месяцев до смерти.

Первая запись, датированная 23 декабря 1918, гласила: «Соседи готовятся к Рождеству как одержимые, словно это последний праздник в их жизни. Я рада, что смогла отправить детей с семьями отсюда. Однако, упрямец Лэди пожелал остаться со мной. Хвала Матери, что болезнь пока обходит нас стороной. Невеста Лэди, Маргарет - хорошая девушка без предрассудков, мне она нравится. Думается, что младший остался еще и из-за неё. Они планируют пожениться в марте, когда девушка получит наследство от своей двоюродной тетки. Семья Маргарет не может похвастаться ни богатсвом, ни благородным поисхождением, однако, они люди добрые и сердечные, и всегда помогали мне в обмен на мои нехитрые снадобья. Так что я рада выбору сына».

25 декабря 1918 года.

«Лади говорит, что хотел бы повидаться с родней по отцу, однако не хочет покидать Землю ни под каким видом. Шансов же, что они придут навестить нас, крайне мало. Мы знаем, что последние из тех, кто выбрал изгнание, собираются на причале Джиллс-бэя, откуда хозяйка Морских ворот отправляет их прочь отсюда. Сами же мы ни разу не были там, отчасти из боязни, что Стража прознает о тайных путях, отчасти от того, что долгие проводы невыносимы вдвойне. Мои старшие с семьями отбыли еще летом, когда уходили последние из наших банши. Я самолично разговаривала с Верховной Матерью сэлкхэ, она милостиво согласилась вывести их на Мир Древа. Мы простились с родными утром 6 августа 1918 года по земному счету. С тех пор я неустанно прошу Мать Дану и супруга Её Безымяного беречь их».

«Рождество в этом году чрезвычайно снежное и по-особенному радостное: мне приснились дети и внуки. Они все живут на мире, удивительно похожем на наш Уэльс, только трава там такого цвета, какого, пожалуй, не найдешь нигде на Земле. Торнэ рассказывал, что на его родном мире трава цвета молодой бирюзы, а скалы похожи на аметисты. Еще он говорил, что земная трава как-то по-особенному зелена, как нигде на Внешних мирах. Жаль, что мы так и не смогли побывать на его родине».

10 января 1919 года.

«Моя драгоценная подруга Ракелейм нашла для меня банши. Оказывается, что целый клан остался в городке Лервик, они решили, что никуда не уйдут до тех пор, пока на Земле остался хоть один туатан. У них есть даже Привратник и Целительница, вот так сюрприз! Привратника зовут Торейн Даррим ард Тален-Равиллен, а его супругу-Целительницу – Олвайрэ Саммаэн. Они добрые и достойные туата, которые пообещали приглядывать за моими близкими, когда меня не будет.

Банши Тавия ард Эрдарен твердо пообещала проводить меня как того требует обычай туата-де-Даннан. Почему-то мне кажется, что Всеблагая Матерь слышит мои мольбы и не оставит своей милостью».

15 февраля 1919 года.

«Венчание Лэди и Маргарет назначили на 10 марта сего года. Хвала Матери, что отец МакМиллан знает меня очень давно и обязан здоровьем своей супруги, а также рождением троих младших детей. Он согласился крестить Лэди и закрыл глаза на то, что наше семейство никогда не было благоверными христианами. В обмен на это я поклялась, что не переступлю порога церкви и не буду чинить препятствий воспитанию будущих внуков в духе англиканской церкви».

11 марта 1919 года.

«Вчери Лэди обвенчался со своей обожаемой Маргарет. Теперь они спят как сурки в мансарде, которую мы предусмотрительно утеплили еще осенью. Маргарет любит расспрашивать меня про фэйрэ, её бесконечно увлекают их сказания. Я взяла с неё слово, что она не расскажет о предках своего мужа ни единой живой душе. Она девушка честная и искренняя, так что нет повода сомневаться в её словах. Я даже показала ей мои переводы, и Маргарет понравились почти все. Девушка жадна до знаний, она с радостью впитывает все новое. За короткое время она научилась неплохо читать на лаугнин. Еще невестка увлечена травничеством, также она прилежно изучает премудрости целительства. Я жалею, что не успею передать Маргарет все, что знаю».

13 марта 1919 года.

«Нынче ночью во сне пришел Торнэ, он сказал, что ждет меня и никуда не уйдет, пока я е присоединись к нему. Он также показал свое нынешнее обиталище. Вполне уютное место, напоминает наш городок. Еще он показал мне место по-настоящему дивное, какого я не видала никогда: трава цвета молодой бирюзы, пурпурный снег на аметистовых горах и потрясающее фиолетовое небо с невиданными созвездиями. Торнэ сказал, что это – его родной мир Элейн-Маха, такой, каким он его помнит. Чтобы я отдала, чтобы воочию увидеть такую красоту!»

На этом записи обрывались, и следовала приписка уже другим почерком: «Матушка ушла 19 числа месяца марта 1919 года по земному счету. Она завещала эту книгу тем, кто хочет узнать, есть ли что-то за порогом нашего мира. Да хранит Всеблагая Мать Дану её, куда бы ни привел этот путь».

Лу поняла, что это писала Маргарет, потому что почерк и стиль, на её взгляд, были безошибочно женскими. Она с сожалением закрыла книгу и решила забрать её с собой, ведь совершенно ясно, что это её законное наследство.

В конце концов, Лу улеглась на диван в гостиной, укуталась в плед, пахший какими-то отчетливо нездешними благовониями, и незаметно уснула.

Ей приснились мужчина и женщина, причем мужчина явно был туатан из Внешних миров. Его спутница выглядела как худенькая женщина средних лет, когда она улыбнулась, то Лу вздрогнула: сходство с портретом Гвинет  Оуэн, который каким-то чудом был найден на одной из лондонских барахолок, было неоспоримым.

Лу хорошо помнила, как нашла эту картину. Она бродила по блошиному рынку в поисках какой-нибудь интересной лампы и наткнулась на торговца картинами. У него можно было найти картины на любой вкус и кошелек: от «потерянных шедевров Рёскина» и «подлинных работ Лукаса Уэйна» до вещей неизвестных художников. Вообще-то, Лу интересовали прерафаэлиты, поэтому она тщательно перебирала полотна, пока не наткнулась на портрет светловолосой улыбающейся женщины в одежде конца 19 века. В руках она держала плетеную корзину с рукоделием, у ног женщины свернулась рыжая кошка, а на плече сидел ворон. Героиня показалась Лу смутно знакомой, она перввернула полотно и увидела подпись: «Валлиская ведьма» (Гвинет Оуэн). Дорогой друг, нет большей радости, чем видеть твою улыбку. Твой скромный почитатель, Джон Треверс». Дальше шли дата и место: 19 мая 1888 года, Лландидно.

Лу заплатила за холст совершенно несусветную сумму, за что была мягко отчитана бережливым Колином. Она была уверена, что это портрет её пра-пра-бабки.

Позже Лу узнала, что Джон Треверс был довольно известным валлийиским художником, влюбленным в местную, как уверяли источники, ведьму-травницу Гвинет Оуэн. Его с натяжкой можно было назвать одним из прерафаэлитов, художник любил писать фантастические пейзажи с невиданными на земле фиолетовыми горами и красным снегом, а также крылатых людей и прочие фантастические вещи. Теперь-то Лу понимала, что это было его творческое переосмысление историй, которые художник слышал от самой Гвинет. Ведь он наверняка был вхож в её ближний круг.

Так или иначе, перед ней стояла прабабка Гвинет  и её «эльфийский муж»?! Предполагаемый прадедушка был высоким как верста и худым как оглобля, его пепельные волосы были заплетены в замысловатую косу. Лу поняла теперь, откуда взялись пепельные волосы её среднего: наследство фэйрэ.

Прабабушка подошла поближе и сказала:

-Здравствуй, Луиза. Мы так рады, что ты нашла книгу! Мы с твоим дедушкой решили, что придем к тебе сразу же, как ты прочтешь её до конца!

Если бы во сне можно было бы упасть в обморок, Лу непременно бы это сделала. Прадедушка заметил это и сказал:

-Луиза, лаво, присядь,- и указал на невесть откуда взявшееся кресло. Лу плюхнулась в него, перевела дыхание и сказала:

-Откуда вы в моем сне?! Как это вообще возможно?! – Ей ответила прабабушка:

-Не знаю, что там придумали ваши ученые, но в мое время было известно, что умершие  запросто могут посещать живых именно во сне. Тем более, милая, ты моя кровная родня, так чему удивляться? А твой прадедушка – Ткущий, неужели он не смог соткать такого сна, где бы мы смогли увидеться?- К  разговору поключился «эльфийский дедушка»:

-Мы так хотели тебя видеть, лаво,- тут Лу перебила его и спросила:

-А что значит лаво?- Ответила прабабушка:

-Милая или любимая, неужели ты сама не догадалсь, умница?- И подмигнула ей самым хулиганским образом. Вслед за ней разулыбался и прадедушка.

Лу в упор поглядела на него и сказала:

-Дедушка, а почему ты не примешь свой истинный облик? -  Прадедушка пожал плечами, и его фигура заколебалась как в раскаленном воздухе. После чего перед ней предстал туатан тар Элейн-Маха, каким были  на самом деле Джонни и его родня. Дедушкину улыбку украшали такие же страшноватые клыки, а глаза его были глазами огромной кошки. Прабабушка радостно улыбнулась и сказала:

-Правда, здорово, что он снова выглядит как  настоящий туатан?

В голове Лу крутилось такое множество вопросов, что вот-вот мозги лопнут. Она не знала с чего начать, поэтому задала первый попавшийся вопрос:

-Прадедушка, как ты вообще попал на Землю? – Фэйрэ в ответ цокнул языком и сказал:

-Это долгая и запутанная история, лаво Луиза. Если вкратце, то моей матушке было видение, что младшему сыну нужно отправиться на Элейн-Куиврэнн по достижении совершеннолетия и отыскать там себе жену из местных Неблагословенных. Она очень огорчилась и ничего не говорила ни нам с братьями и сестрами, ни батюшке. Когда я пришел в нужные лета, ей было еще одно видение, в котором она увидела твою прабабушку и наших детей. Именно после этого матушка собрала нас и открыла правду. Почти сразу же я отправился на Мир Древа, а оттуда уже на Неблагословенный мир,- Лу подивилась смелости прадедушки, которому на тот момент было около восемнадцати лет по земному счету.

Тут в разговор вмешалась прабабушка и сказала:

-Представь себе, Луиза, однажды, прямо накануне Иванова дня, пришел к нам в лавку эдакий молодец, худущий, здоровущий и решительный, словно какой-нибудь герой из сказок! Матушка его, вестимо, прогнала, он ведь сразу моей руки явился просить моей руки. Прямо с порога, мол, уважаемая миссис Оуэн, меня зовут Торвин Хизерс, я пришел просить руки вашей дочери Гвинет. Матушка, конечно, спросила, знаю ли я этого настойчивого юношу? Что я могла ответить? Ну да, я знала, что у нашего местного художника был подмастерье, странный малый, нелюдимый и неразговорчивый. Художник этот часто жаловался на кашель и боли в груди, и матушка специально для него делала снадобья, которые я приносила каждый вторник и пятницу. Ну а подмастерье так на меня смотрел, что как только дыру не прожег! Ну, я и сказала матушке, что юноша этот ни  разу со мной не заговорил, а вместо этого все пялился, и очень невежливо.

Прадедушка улыбнулся ей и продолжил:

-Моя лаво Гвен была девушкой независимой и сильной даже по меркам Элейн-Махи, а уж по меркам Неблагословенного мира она слыла своевольной бунтаркой. Я не знал, как убедить её в том, что она – моя суженая, пока не решился поговорить с ней в мыслеречи. Я не знал, умеют ли жители Неблагословенного мира пользоваться мыслеречью, но все равно решил попытать счастья. Всеблагой Матери было угодно, чтобы она услышала меня с первой же попытки!

Прабабушка покачала головой:

-Как же я испугалась, когда услышала в голове голос! Но я быстро привыкла, и скоро мы с Торнэ уже вовсю болтали без слов. А потом уже он меня быстренько очаровал, а я убедила матушку, что не найду себе мужа лучше, чем подматерье художника без роду и племени. Хотя, надо сказать, что ко мне сватался сам Джон Трэверс! Но я выбрала моего Торнэ и не прогадала, как видишь!

Тут Лу не выдержала и спросила:

-А как же вы встретились после смерти? Разве может неблагословенная женщина, да еще не из туата, попасть туда же, куда попадают жители Внешних миров?

Прадедушка ответил ей:

-Ты же знаешь о виридани, лаво? Даже видела их своими глазами, отчего же задаешь такие вопросы?

На этом месте Лу проснулась и долго лежала без сна.


	22. Часть III. Птица. Главы 13,14,15.

**Глава 13. На пороге зимы смерть свою встретить легко и без спешки.**

Том ушел спать сразу после того, как они разобрали коробку свитков. Свитков с переводами оказалось всего два, десять остальных были на земном диалекте лаугнин. Том прочел ей несколько текстов, потом ощутимо загрустил и ушел спать. Лу решила еще немного покопаться в библиотечных завалах и вскоре обнаружила книгу в холщовой обложке.

Она отряхнула ткань о пыли и осторожно открыла первую страницу. Надпись на форзаце ошеломила Лу: «Я, Гвинет Элейн Оуэн ард Карвьен, посвящаю эту книгу своему ушедшему супругу – Торандэну Карваэддину ард Карвьен тар Элейн-Маха, Ткущему и непревзойденному рассказчику. А также моим детям: Оннэд Лувеллайн, Итрэйн Аннарэт, Эледу Орвенну и Ламеттэн Равил’эт ард Карвьен. Моим внукам и правнукам хочу сказать, чтобы они помнили о том, что за границами нашего мира есть неизмеримо огромная Вселенная».

Выходило, что Гвинет Оуэн – это её пра-пра-пра-бабка, эмансипированная женщина со странностями и репутацией настоящей ведьмы. О муже Гвинет было известно очень мало, лишь то, что он был талантливым художником и резчиком по дереву. Семейство жило на отшибе в небольшом коттедже, том самом, который продали за долги после смерти родителей Лу.

Лу решила хорошенько обдумать новости попозже, а сейчас почитать. Первое же стихотворние попало точно в цель:

«Твоя смерть ожидает меня у порога, словно колос жнецов осенней порою./Вслед за теплой весною минует обильное лето,/ И за ними последует осень в короне из листьев./Позже осени пышные кудри покроют усталую землю, /Её мощные груди сморщатся грушам сгнившим подобно,/Её выпадут белые зубы, / Яркие губы поблекнут./На пороге зимы смерть свою встретить легко и без спешки, /Не жалея, не мучась от бесполезных терзаний-/Вот что желаю тебе, возлюбленный мой, /Плоть и кровь моя, сердце мое и дыханье».  
  
---  
  
Запись на форзаце датировалась 19 января 1900 года. Лу знала, что примерно тогда начался массовый исход фэйрэ с Земли. Потому что Стража взялась за искоренение «эльфийской заразы» с удвоенным рвением. У фэйрэ фактически не было выбора, хотя некоторые семья пошли на договор со Стражей и остались на Земле, согласившись неукоснительно соблюдать условия Договора 1886 года.

Еще Лу подумала, что уход её пра-пра-прадеда врядли был добровольным и своевременным. Наверянка, доблестные Стражи помогли Ткущему покинуть земную юдоль скорбей. Насколько она знала, Гвинет Оуэн умерла во время эпидемии испанки в марте 1919 года. По данным из приходской книги Лландидно, Гвинет Оуэн никогда не была замужем, однако имела четверых незаконнорожденных детей: Эледа, Айрин, Ламелию и Олвен. Сведенья о её муже отсутвовали.

Лу решила, что сейчас самое время обратиться к высшим покровителям, благо они были все время рядом, и выспросить хрошенько про семейные тайны Оуэнов.

Судя по книге, прабабка Гвен была талантливой переводцицей и поэтессой. Лу была уверена, что она знала не только земной лаугнин, но и махэ-лаугнин, родной язык «эльфийского мужа».

После смерти Гвинет ёе дети залегли на дно и не светились. Лу так и не смогла найти никаких сведений о родных, как ни старалась. Они словно растворились, будто никогда не существовали.  Остался только её отец, Овит Оуэн, внук младшего  из детей - Эледа. Лу плохо помнила его, а мать она не помнила вовсе, Кэтрин Оуэн умерла при родах. Отец растил Лу до трех лет, после чего вышел из дома, оставив её на попечении соседки, и, как бывает в детективах, не вернулся домой. Он попал под грузовик и умер в больнице тремя часами позже от кровоизлияния в мозг.

Маленькой Лу не досталось ничего из наследства, потому что Овит отличался крайней безалаберностью и непрактичностью в финансовых делах. Поэтому коттедж и то немногое, что осталось после его смерти, ушло в счет уплаты долгов. Бабушка и дедушка со стороны матери жили в Австралии и давно не интересовались делами пропащего зятя. Лу до сих пор была на них обижена. Ведь они даже не вспомнили, что у них есть внучка.

Так или иначе, Лу, последняя из Оуэнов, читала книгу прабабабушки Гвинет и испытывала смешанные чувства. Она жалела, что от прабабушки не осталось ничего, кроме книги. С другой стороны, если бы её родные были обычной благополучной семьей, она бы не попала в приют, где познакомилась с Джонни. Хотя, надо признаться, была в её личной истории доля надрывной драматичности. Без неё, наверное, Лу так бы и не стала писательницей.

Когда Лу прочла примерно две трети книги, на смену стихам пришли дневниковые записи. Судя по датировке записей, прабабка решила вести дневник буквально за несколько месяцев до смерти.

Первая запись, датированная 23 декабря 1918, гласила: «Соседи готовятся к Рождеству как одержимые, словно это последний праздник в их жизни. Я рада, что смогла отправить детей с семьями отсюда. Однако, упрямец Лэди пожелал остаться со мной. Хвала Матери, что болезнь пока обходит нас стороной. Невеста Лэди, Маргарет - хорошая девушка без предрассудков, мне она нравится. Думается, что младший остался еще и из-за неё. Они планируют пожениться в марте, когда девушка получит наследство от своей двоюродной тетки. Семья Маргарет не может похвастаться ни богатством, ни благородным поисхождением, однако, они люди добрые и сердечные, и всегда помогали мне в обмен на мои нехитрые снадобья. Так что я рада выбору сына».

25 декабря 1918 года.

«Лэди говорит, что хотел бы повидаться с родней по отцу, однако не хочет покидать Землю ни под каким видом. Шансов же, что они придут навестить нас, крайне мало. Мы знаем, что последние из тех, кто выбрал изгнание, собираются на причале Джиллс-бэя, откуда хозяйка Морских ворот отправляет их прочь отсюда. Сами же мы ни разу не были там, отчасти из боязни, что Стража прознает о тайных путях, отчасти от того, что долгие проводы невыносимы вдвойне. Мои старшие с семьями отбыли еще летом, когда уходили последние из наших банши. Я самолично разговаривала с Верховной Матерью сэлкхэ, она милостиво согласилась вывести их на Мир Древа. Мы простились с родными утром 6 августа 1918 года по земному счету. С тех пор я неустанно прошу Мать Дану и супруга Её Безымяного беречь их».

«Рождество в этом году чрезвычайно снежное и по-особенному радостное: мне приснились дети и внуки. Они все живут на мире, удивительно похожем на наш Уэльс, только трава там такого цвета, какого, пожалуй, не найдешь нигде на Земле. Торнэ рассказывал, что на его родном мире трава цвета молодой бирюзы, а скалы похожи на аметисты. Еще он говорил, что земная трава как-то по-особенному зелена, как нигде на Внешних мирах. Жаль, что мы так и не смогли побывать на его родине».

10 января 1919 года.

«Моя драгоценная подруга Ракелейм нашла для меня банши. Оказывается, что целый клан остался в городке Лервик, они решили, что никуда не уйдут до тех пор, пока на Земле остался хоть один туатан. У них есть даже Привратник и Целительница, вот так сюрприз! Привратника зовут Торейн Даррим ард Тален-Равиллен, а его супругу-Целительницу – Олвайрэ Саммаэн. Они добрые и достойные туата, которые пообещали приглядывать за моими близкими, когда меня не будет.

Банши Тавия ард Эрдарен твердо пообещала проводить меня как того требует обычай туата-де-Даннан. Почему-то мне кажется, что Всеблагая Матерь слышит мои мольбы и не оставит своей милостью».

15 февраля 1919 года.

«Венчание Лэди и Маргарет назначили на 10 марта сего года. Хвала Матери, что отец МакМиллан знает меня очень давно и обязан здоровьем своей супруги, а также рождением троих младших детей. Он согласился крестить Лэди и закрыл глаза на то, что наше семейство никогда не было благоверными христианами. В обмен на это я поклялась, что не переступлю порога церкви и не буду чинить препятствий воспитанию будущих внуков в духе англиканской церкви».

11 марта 1919 года.

«Вчери Лэди обвенчался со своей обожаемой Маргарет. Теперь они спят как сурки в мансарде, которую мы предусмотрительно утеплили еще осенью. Маргарет любит расспрашивать меня про фэйрэ, её бесконечно увлекают их сказания. Я взяла с неё слово, что она не расскажет о предках своего мужа ни единой живой душе. Она девушка честная и искренняя, так что нет повода сомневаться в её словах. Я даже показала ей мои переводы, и Маргарет понравились почти все. Девушка жадна до знаний, она с радостью впитывает все новое. За короткое время она научилась неплохо читать на лаугнин. Еще невестка увлечена травничеством, также она прилежно изучает премудрости целительства. Я жалею, что не успею передать Маргарет все, что знаю».

13 марта 1919 года.

«Нынче ночью во сне пришел Торнэ, он сказал, что ждет меня и никуда не уйдет, пока я е присоединись к нему. Он также показал свое нынешнее обиталище. Вполне уютное место, напоминает наш городок. Еще он показал мне место по-настоящему дивное, какого я не видала никогда: трава цвета молодой бирюзы, пурпурный снег на аметистовых горах и потрясающее фиолетовое небо с невиданными созвездиями. Торнэ сказал, что это – его родной мир Элейн-Маха, такой, каким он его помнит. Чтобы я отдала, чтобы воочию увидеть такую красоту!»

На этом записи обрывались, и следовала приписка уже другим почерком: «Матушка ушла 19 числа месяца марта 1919 года по земному счету. Она завещала эту книгу тем, кто хочет узнать, есть ли что-то за порогом нашего мира. Да хранит Всеблагая Мать Дану её, куда бы ни привел этот путь».

Лу поняла, что это писала Маргарет, потому что почерк и стиль, на её взгляд, были безошибочно женскими. Она с сожалением закрыла книгу и решила забрать её с собой, ведь совершенно ясно, что это её законное наследство.

В конце концов, Лу улеглась на диван в гостиной, укуталась в плед, пахший какими-то отчетливо нездешними благовониями, и незаметно уснула.

Ей приснились мужчина и женщина, причем мужчина явно был туатан из Внешних миров. Его спутница выглядела как худенькая женщина средних лет, когда она улыбнулась, то Лу вздрогнула: сходство с портретом Гвинет  Оуэн, который каким-то чудом был найден на одной из лондонских барахолок, было неоспоримым.

Лу хорошо помнила, как нашла эту картину. Она бродила по блошиному рынку в поисках какой-нибудь интересной лампы и наткнулась на торговца картинами. У него можно было найти картины на любой вкус и кошелек: от «потерянных шедевров Рёскина» и «подлинных работ Лукаса Уэйна» до вещей неизвестных художников. Вообще-то, Лу интересовали прерафаэлиты, поэтому она тщательно перебирала полотна, пока не наткнулась на портрет светловолосой улыбающейся женщины в одежде конца 19 века. В руках она держала плетеную корзину с рукоделием, у ног женщины свернулась рыжая кошка, а на плече сидел ворон. Героиня показалась Лу смутно знакомой, она перввернула полотно и увидела подпись: «Валлийская ведьма» (Гвинет Оуэн). Дорогой друг, нет большей радости, чем видеть твою улыбку. Твой скромный почитатель, Джон Треверс». Дальше шли дата и место: 19 мая 1888 года, Лландидно.

Лу заплатила за холст совершенно несусветную сумму, за что была мягко отчитана бережливым Колином. Она была уверена, что это портрет её пра-пра-бабки.

Позже Лу узнала, что Джон Треверс был довольно известным валлийиским художником, влюбленным в местную, как уверяли источники, ведьму-травницу Гвинет Оуэн. Его с натяжкой можно было назвать одним из прерафаэлитов, художник любил писать фантастические пейзажи с невиданными на земле фиолетовыми горами и красным снегом, а также крылатых людей и прочие фантастические вещи. Теперь-то Лу понимала, что это было его творческое переосмысление историй, которые художник слышал от самой Гвинет. Ведь он наверняка был вхож в её ближний круг.

Так или иначе, перед ней стояла прабабка Гвинет  и её «эльфийский муж»?! Предполагаемый прадедушка был высоким как верста и худым как оглобля, его пепельные волосы были заплетены в замысловатую косу. Лу поняла теперь, откуда взялись пепельные волосы её среднего: наследство фэйрэ.

Прабабушка подошла поближе и сказала:

-Здравствуй, Луиза. Мы так рады, что ты нашла книгу! Мы с твоим дедушкой решили, что придем к тебе сразу же, как ты прочтешь её до конца!

Если бы во сне можно было бы упасть в обморок, Лу непременно бы это сделала. Прадедушка заметил это и сказал:

-Луиза, лаво, присядь,- и указал на невесть откуда взявшееся кресло. Лу плюхнулась в него, перевела дыхание и сказала:

-Откуда вы в моем сне?! Как это вообще возможно?! – Ей ответила прабабушка:

-Не знаю, что там придумали ваши ученые, но в мое время было известно, что умершие  запросто могут посещать живых именно во сне. Тем более, милая, ты моя кровная родня, так чему удивляться? А твой прадедушка – Ткущий, неужели он не смог соткать такого сна, где бы мы смогли увидеться?- К  разговору поключился «эльфийский дедушка»:

-Мы так хотели тебя видеть, лаво,- тут Лу перебила его и спросила:

-А что значит лаво?- Ответила прабабушка:

-Милая или любимая, неужели ты сама не догадалсь, умница?- И подмигнула ей самым хулиганским образом. Вслед за ней разулыбался и прадедушка.

Лу в упор поглядела на него и сказала:

-Дедушка, а почему ты не примешь свой истинный облик? -  Прадедушка пожал плечами, и его фигура заколебалась как в раскаленном воздухе. После чего перед ней предстал туатан тар Элейн-Маха, каким были  на самом деле Джонни и его родня. Дедушкину улыбку украшали такие же страшноватые клыки, а глаза его были глазами огромной кошки. Прабабушка радостно улыбнулась и сказала:

-Правда, здорово, что он снова выглядит как  настоящий туатан?

В голове Лу крутилось такое множество вопросов, что вот-вот мозги лопнут. Она не знала с чего начать, поэтому задала первый попавшийся вопрос:

-Прадедушка, как ты вообще попал на Землю? – Фэйрэ в ответ цокнул языком и сказал:

-Это долгая и запутанная история, лаво Луиза. Если вкратце, то моей матушке было видение, что младшему сыну нужно отправиться на Элейн-Куиврэнн по достижении совершеннолетия и отыскать там себе жену из местных Неблагословенных. Она очень огорчилась и ничего не говорила ни нам с братьями и сестрами, ни батюшке. Когда я пришел в нужные лета, ей было еще одно видение, в котором она увидела твою прабабушку и наших детей. Именно после этого матушка собрала нас и открыла правду. Почти сразу же я отправился на Мир Древа, а оттуда уже на Неблагословенный мир,- Лу подивилась смелости прадедушки, которому на тот момент было около восемнадцати лет по земному счету.

Тут в разговор вмешалась прабабушка и сказала:

-Представь себе, Луиза, однажды, прямо накануне Иванова дня, пришел к нам в лавку эдакий молодец, худущий, здоровущий и решительный, словно какой-нибудь герой из сказок! Матушка его, вестимо, прогнала, он ведь сразу моей руки явился просить. Прямо с порога, мол, уважаемая миссис Оуэн, меня зовут Торвин Хизерс, я пришел просить руки вашей дочери Гвинет. Матушка, конечно, спросила, знаю ли я этого настойчивого юношу? Что я могла ответить? Ну да, я знала, что у нашего местного художника был подмастерье, странный малый, нелюдимый и неразговорчивый. Художник этот часто жаловался на кашель и боли в груди, и матушка специально для него делала снадобья, которые я приносила каждый вторник и пятницу. Ну а подмастерье так на меня смотрел, что как только дыру не прожег! Ну, я и сказала матушке, что юноша этот ни  разу со мной не заговорил, а вместо этого все пялился, и очень невежливо.

Прадедушка улыбнулся ей и продолжил:

-Моя лаво Гвен была девушкой независимой и сильной даже по меркам Элейн-Махи, а уж по меркам Неблагословенного мира она слыла своевольной бунтаркой. Я не знал, как убедить её в том, что она – моя суженая, пока не решился поговорить с ней в мыслеречи. Я не знал, умеют ли жители Неблагословенного мира пользоваться мыслеречью, но все равно решил попытать счастья. Всеблагой Матери было угодно, чтобы она услышала меня с первой же попытки!

Прабабушка покачала головой:

-Как же я испугалась, когда услышала в голове голос! Но я быстро привыкла, и скоро мы с Торнэ уже вовсю болтали без слов. А потом уже он меня быстренько очаровал, а я убедила матушку, что не найду себе мужа лучше, чем подматерье художника без роду и племени. Хотя, надо сказать, что ко мне сватался сам Джон Трэверс! Но я выбрала моего Торнэ и не прогадала, как видишь!

Тут Лу не выдержала и спросила:

-А как же вы встретились после смерти? Разве может Неблагословенная женщина, да еще не из туата, попасть туда же, куда попадают жители Внешних миров?

Прадедушка ответил ей:

-Ты же знаешь о виридани, лаво? Даже видела их своими глазами, отчего же задаешь такие вопросы?

На этом месте Лу проснулась и долго лежала без сна.

 

**Глава 14. Изменчивая времени река приносит к берегу нам утра, дни и  ночи.**

Том проснулся ни свет, ни заря, раздернул шторы и стал свидетелем совершенно невероятного рассвета. Небо отчего-то отливало медной прозеленью,  на границе теней и света клубились фиолетовые облака. Однако эти красоты оставили зрителя равнодушным, он загрустил и отвернулся к стене. Потом встал и уселся на пол, как любил сиживать Джонни.

Посидев немного, Том решил спуститься вниз и проверить, как дела у Лу. Он оглянулся, Талак’кья спала или просто хорошо притворялась.

Лу он нашел скрюченной на диване, она лежала с открытыми глазами и вид имела самый отсутсвующий. Судя по всему, она не спала. Около дивана лежала книга в потемневшей холщовой обложке.

Лу услышала его шаги и обернулась:

-А, Томас, добро пожаловать в клуб неспящих!  Я сначала читала дневники покойной прабабушки, а потом она явилась мне во сне вместе с прадедушкой. Естественно, я проснулась и теперь никак не могу заснуть. А ты что?- Том пожал плечами:

-А я проснулся, сам не знаю почему, открыл окна, а там показывают какой-то невероятный рассвет. Короче, спать невозможно. Кстати, нашу дельфиниху совершенно не волнуют сухопутные дела, она спит как убитая,- Лу кивнула, и Том продолжил:

-Так кто был твой прадед?- Лу помолчала немного, а потом ответила:

-А ты как думаешь? Естественно, туатан с Изнанки, Благословенный с Элейн-Махи. Оказывается, мои дети вымахали в прадедушку. У него такие же пепельные кудри, как у моего Эйзы. У меня голова кругом, если честно. Как думаешь, могу я считаться членом клана Карвьен? Или это слишком фантастично, даже по меркам фэйрэ?

Том хмыкнул:

-Как так вышло, что все вокруг - эльфы и эльфийская родня? Один я простой человек, которого угораздило влипнуть в эту дикую историю. Кстати, ты в курсе, что наш Нариннэн не из простых эльфов? Он сын главы гильдии Целителей Элейн-Митрадрен, короче, аристократия, говоря по-земному. Он ведь нас пришел как официальное лицо встречать в самый первый раз, когда мы туда заявились. Только он был такой юный и застенчивый, что так и не смог сказать нормальной речи, за него выступил глава Гильдии Ткачей. Зато, как только кончилась торжественная часть, Нэн прискакал туда, где нам дали пристанище, и сидел в засаде, пока его не нашли Гетти с Джонни. Естественно, что Гетти сразу же почуяла в нашем юном эльфе родную душу и приползла знакомиться. Потом, конечно, они вдвоем привели найденыша ко мне, усадили, накормили, напоили и развлекали разговорами до потери пульса. И после этого прилип он к нам как банный лист, все расспрашивал про дальние миры. А потом пришла однажды его матушка и попросила взять с собой младшенького, мол, он  у меня со странностями, все бредит дальними мирами и приключениями. Мол, возьмите, не прогадаете, он вам пригодится. Мне эта идея сразу не понравилась, но к тому моменту этот мелкий поганец уже очаровал Гетти, да и Джонатан поглядывал на юного Ткача более, чем благосклонно.

Лу внимательно посмотрела на него и спросила:

-И ты мне хочешь сказать, что комплексуешь?! Ты-Томас-Шарин-виридани, супруг известного на всю Паутину Оберега  Дважды благословенного?! То есть, у тебя нет «эльфийской родни», и ты теперь второсортный товар?! Да что за бред?!

Том отвернулся и принялся рассказывать спинке дивана:

-Просто я иногда чувствую себя не на своем месте, будто живу чужой жизнью.  До сих пор не знаю, зачем Нэн искал меня. Я же его натурально послал, после ухода Джонни я вообще был невменяем. А этот блаженный упрямец потратил полгода на поиски. И Джонни зачем-то выбрал меня, хотя как Оберег мог получить абсолютно кого угодно. Аргавейн рассказывала, как его руки приходили просить дети глав почти всех влиятельных земных кланов. А уже на Внешних мирах к нам во вторые супруги предлагали самых многообещающих юных Благословенных. И они из всех сил старались понравиться мне, потому что полагали, что через меня можно подобраться к Джонни. Нэна-то они вообще мебелью считали, пока как-то раз один не в меру настойчивый юный Проводник из ойшантэ не спросил  прямо, мол, для чего вам эта бледная немочь?! Нэн на него страшно обиделся и, судя по всему, наглядно объяснил глубокую неправоту. Был большой скандал, после чего Джонни объявил, что Нариннэн – наш нареченный. Потом мы вернулись на Митрадрен, а там матушка Нэна выразила сдержанное неодобрение тем, что у сыночка до сих пор нет обручального браслета. Она не посмела обратиться напрямую к Джонни, вместо этого подъехав ко мне с вопросами. Мол, отчего мой сыночек до сих пор не принят в брак, так сказать, официально? Я даже не сразу нашелся, что сказать, сморозил, что-то вроде, мол, он так юн и неопытен, а мы вдвое старше. Но матушку на мякине не проведешь, она напрямую спросила, а не морочим ли мы голову её кровиночке? Мне пришлось битый час заверять её, что намерения наши исключительно серьезны, и, ежели,  Нэн согласен, то давайте назначим церемонию на день летнего равноденствия. После чего матушка отбыла, взяв с меня нерушимое слово чести. Я рассказал Джонни, тот сразу же позвал юного Эарендила и учинил ему мягкий такой допрос. Эарендил алел и шел малиновыми пятнами, уверял, что не жаловался матушке на нас, что она исключительно сама додумалась, и никак иначе. Тогда мы его спросили, мол, что? Будем оформлять отношения официально, или как? Нэн от такого поворота чуть не онемел, но быстро пришел в себя и немедленно согласился.

Лу захлопала в ладоши:

-Ну, вы даете! Таскали за собой юного прекрасного эльфа безо всяких серьезных намерений? – Том хмыкнул в ответ:

-Юный эльф к моменту прихода на родной мир уже вошел в нашу жизнь так глубоко, словно был там  всегда. Как этот мальчишка сумел влюбить в себя Джонатана, черт его знает?! У Джонни ведь была на Земле, как выяснилось, целая вязанка «эльфийских ухажеров», помимо тех, что сразу жениться предлагали. Когда я крутил с Рэйчел, то до меня доходили слухи о похождениях моего фэйрэ. Он потом клялся, что ничего серьезного не было, мол, это все, чтоб позлить меня! Кстати, вы с ним были лучшие друзья, Луиза, нет ли у тебя каких-нибудь занимательных историй?- Лу притворилась, что задумалась, а потом ответила:

-Ничего особенного, ну были там пара-тройка «эльфов», но они долго не задерживались. Насколько я знаю, там не заходило дальше дальних прогулок и обжиманий. Все-таки Аргавейн блюла честь Джонатана со всей серьезностью. Да и потом, Томас, он ведь был в тебя влюблен до потери памяти. До сих пор не пойму, что он в тебе нашел! Помню, был у него поклонник, такой красавец прямо-таки из свиты Галадриэли: блондин, точеное лицо, кудри до лопаток, высокий, стройный, да еще из древнего рода, который жил тут чуть не тысячу лет. Причем этот поклонник продержался дольше других, Джонни его послал уже тогда, когда ты порвал с Рэйчел и вернулся на летние каникулы,- Том картинно округлил глаза:

-Ничего себе, поворот! Так вот кто был этот красавчик, который вертелся у Аргавейн, и каждый раз награждал меня убийственными взглядами! Джонни-то еще тот партизан, сколько я его не пытал, так ни в чем и не признался! – Их разговор прервал деликатный, но настойчивый стук в дверь.

Лу и Том переглянулись, никто из них не ждал гостей. Наконец, они решили открыть, потому что гость оказался крайне настойчив. На пороге стоял смутно знакомый светловолосый фэйрэ, по виду примерно возраста Тома или чуть старше. Он воззрился на Тома как на приведение, а потом, вспомнив о приличиях, сказал:

-Значит, это правда, что Томас – виридани вернулся на наш мир? Меня зовут Айнарто Лимманен ард Кавилим-Равеллин, Привратник,- тут гость отвесил им вычурный поклон и продолжил:

-Я бы хотел узнать о судьбе Джоннаха-Шарин, если Вы, Томас, посчитаете нужным рассказать мне,- пока Том смотрел на гостя как на заморское диво, Лу решила включиться в разговор:

-Прошу прощения, Айнарто-наммо, но почему Вас так интересует история Джонанха-Шарин? Разве не все еще туата Закрытого мира знают о том, что он  долгое время путешествовал по мирам Паутины в сопровождении супругов и дочери, а потом ушел  навсегда около полутора лет назад по земному счету? Или у Вас какой-то личный интерес?- Фэйрэ замялся, и тут Лу ударила молния:

-Постойте, так Вы  - Эйнар? Который ухаживал за моим названным братом, когда тот учился в последнем классе школы? Бывает же такое!- На этих словах Том вышел из транса и сказал:

-Интересный поворот, а зачем Вам, Айнарто-наммо, подробности из жизни моего мужа? Разве у Вас нет своей собственной жизни? Или это праздное любопытство заставило остаться после ухода семьи на Безблагодатном  мире? Зачем мне рассказывать вам что-то?- Айнарто немного помолчал, а потом ответил:

-Понимаете, Томас, я знаю, что не имею никакого права вмешиваться в дела виридани, но Джоннах…Он был настолько необычным и ярким, что я позволил себе питать надежды, что юный Оберег соглалится стать моим супругом. Ведь я знал, что его опекун, Аргавейн-натто, относится ко мне благосклонно, так что я решил попытать счастья,- тут Том, показалось Лу, пришел в опасное состояние духа, и спросил:

-А сколько же Вам было лет, когда Вы решили начать ухаживать за ним? Разве Вы не знали, что Оберег еще не вошел в супружеские лета?- Фэйрэ не сразу нашелся, что ответить, но все-таки ответил:

-Томас, я никогда не позволял себе ничего сверх принятого, тем более, что Джоннах-Шарин принимал мои ухаживания и даже познакомился с моей семьей. Матушка вначале не обрадовалась, что мой будущий супруг- мужчина, но то, что он - Оберег,- Том не дал ему договорить:

-Естественно, кто же в здравом уме откажется от Оберега?! Вы же из Норвегии, если не ошибаюсь? Или все же исландец? Насколько я знаю, клан Кавилим из окрестностей Рейкьявика? И, если не ошибаюсь, вы – родня Аргавейн-натто?- Даже если Том припер гостя к стенке, тот, как истинный фэйрэ, не подал вида:

-Все верно, мой клан из исландских туата, но моё родство ничего не значит, уверяю Вас. Матушка всегда хотела для меня супругу из северных кланов, она была обескуражена моим решением, - Том кивнул:

-Конечно, если только они с Аргавейн-натто не решили свести Вас с моим будущим супругом. Скажите честно, зачем Вы пришли, Айнарто-наммо?

Фэйрэ в упор посмотрел на него и сказал:

-Я пришел узнать, что на самом деле случилось с тем мальчиком, на котором я хотел жениться много лет назад? Когда я предложил ему брак, Джоннах ответил, что уже выбрал себе спутника, и это человек. Я слышал историю, что он встречался с кем-то из местных людей, но не придал этому значения. Но Джоннах почему-то сильно разозлился, когда я объяснил ему преимущества нашего союза. Он сказал, что плевать хотел на политику туата, это раз, и любит другого человека, это два. Я попросил его подумать, обещал ждать, пока он достигнет брачного возраста. Но Джоннах твердо сказал мне нет. Тогда я поговорил с Аргавейн-натто, и мы решили, что мне стоит задержаться немного в Абвернине, на случай, если Джоннах передумает. Но тут, Томас, приехали Вы, и я сразу понял, что ожидание бессмысленно,- Лу не выдержала:

-Вот никогда не пойму я фэйрэ: отвергнутый любовник приходит к мужу возлюбленного и требует рассказать подробности их семейной жизни! Как на это вообще реагировать?! Если бы ко мне пришла какая-нибудь любовница Коззи, клянусь, спустила бы её с лестницы! – Том успокаивающе погладил её по плечу:

-Лу, остынь. Меня вот что интересует: вот Вы хотели взять Джоннаха в супруги, потом приехал я, Вы отступились, вернулись в Исландию, судя по обручальному браслету, вступили там в брак, и что? – Фэйрэ цокнул языком:

-Наверное, я, как говорят люди, старый романтический осел. В вашего супруга, Томас, сложно не влюбиться,- Лу снова вклинилась:

-Всеблагая Матерь, и среди фйэрэ бывают безнадежные романтики, да? А как же Ваша супруга? Она знает об этой дивной истории? – Фэйрэ ответил:

-Да, она знает, что я питал романтические чувства к Джоннаху-Шарин, но также она знает, какая глубокая  и верная любовь связывает нас,- тут не выдержал уже Том:

-Ладно, я расскажу Вам то, что желаете, но прошу Вас больше не беспокоить ни меня, ни моих родных, - фэйрэ сделал ритуальный жест-подтверждение, и Том продолжил:

-После многолетних путешествий по мирам Паутины, мы вернулись на Элейн-Митрадрен и  осели там. Через два года Джоннах тяжело заболел, а еще через полгода покинул нас навсегда. Причиной его болезни стала  оборотная сыворотка, которую моему супругу дал, как Вы знаете, Страж Натаниэль Клейборн,- фэйрэ внимательно посмотрел на Тома и сказал:

-Я слышал также, что уход Джоннаха-Шарин ускорило то, что он отдавал Благодать без меры, ведь ваши путешествия предполагали встречи с многочисленными жаждущими благословения Оберега, - после этих слов Том встал, поклонился и сказал твердо:

-Айнарто-наммо, я сказал Вам все, что следовало, теперь же прошу покинуть мой дом. Если потребуется, то я использую право виридани на защиту частной жизни. Однако, мне кажется, этого не потребуется, так ведь?- Фэйрэ встал, попрощался и покинул дом, ни разу не оглянувшись.

Лу поспешила за ним, но за дверью уже никого не было, Том вышел вслед за ней и сказал насмешливо:

-А чего ты хотела? Он же Привратник, мог и сразу из комнаты уйти. Но в этой ситуации такое поведение страшно невежливо, так что он вышел через дверь. Черт знает что, кстати: приходит некто, заявляет, что я ему всю малину перепортил, не дав жениться на Обереге, а потом еще туманно намекает, что, мол, не смог я сохранить оного Оберега, не следил должным образом за его здоровьем! Оттого и умер Джонни во цвете лет, так и не узнав, как до сих пор любит его Айнарто ард Кавилим, верный муж, любящий отец и вообще, образцовый туатан.

Лу посмотрела на Тома, будто у того выросла еще одна голова:

-Да ты никак приревновал Джонни к этому нордическому красавцу?- Том с хрустом размял пальцы:

-Да не то, чтобы приревновал, просто какой-то бред выходит. Спустя чертову уйму лет приходит брошенный любовник и требует отчета о нашей с Джонни семейной жизни. Что-то не припомню я на Митрадрен ни одной истории о ревности и изменах, там какая-то удивительная тишь да гладь в этом вопросе. Вот у ойшантэ, уверен, есть, что рассказать на заданную тему, но они уж больно темпераментные и непредсказуемые даже по земным меркам. Оказывается, местные фэйрэ набрались от людей гораздо большего, чем готовы признать. Ох, роковой Джонатан, что же ты натворил?!- С  насмешливым пафосом спросил Том.

Лу хмыкнула, но ничего не ответила. Она посидела немного на теплых деревянных ступенях, пока не поняла, что Тому хочется побыть одному.

Она вернулась в дом, где Талак’кья уже бодрствовала. Дельфиниха неуклюже возилась на кухне, она мысленно приветствовала Лу и снова погрузилась в процесс приготовления пищи.

Тогда Лу решила вернуться в библиотеку и продолжить разбирать свитки, сейчас это показалось ей самым безопасным и успокаивающим делом. Напоследок она выглянула в холл и не нашла там никого, Том наверняка поднялся в мансарду и закуклился там до прихода новостей.

 

**Глава 15. В древесной яви, словно в кружевах, запуталась вся жизни моей явь.**

Нэн входил в древесную явь непривычно медленно, словно что-то ему мешало. Словно он не скользил легко по причудливой вязи  Древа, а брел по колено в болотной жиже, которая тянула на дно.

Наконец, у него получилось нырнуть так глубоко, что явь мира отодвинулась, а потом вовсе исчезла. Вынырнул он уже на заднем дворе в Тарак-Шарел, оба предплечья украшали ритуальные надрезы скорбящего вдовца. В руке он держал церемониальный нож, а чаша с раствором для обработки ран стояла у ног.

Нэн огляделся, потом обработал нож, обработал надрезы, забинтовал оба предплечья и решил, что стоит пойти проверить окрестности.

На пути к дому его встретило нечто: создание неопределенного пола с алыми волосами и птичьими глазами, облаченное в свободные одежды. Нэн сразу понял, что создание облечено немалой властью, поэтому он поклонился и представился. Создание посмотрело на него и сказало невыразительным голосом:

-Нариннэн, ты до сих пор скорбишь о Джоннахе-Шарин?- От неожиданности Нэн попятился, а потом ответил просто:

-Да, натто-наммо, его уход до сих пор ранит мое сердце и печалит душу. Наверное, поэтому Древо послало мне именно такой сон,- он показал свои забинтованные предплечья.

Создание кивнуло и продолжило:

-На мирах Паутины я известно как шакталло, одно из многих, ты можешь звать меня Птицей, такое имя я избрало в это посещение.

Нэн слышал рассказы о загадочных, практически всемогущих созданиях, которых звались шакталло. Но он даже в самых смелых мечтах не мог себе представить, что однажды столкнется с одним из них. Птица смерило его непрницаемым взглядом и сказало:

-Скажи мне, хочешь ли ты вернуть свой первоначальный вид, который был до того, как над тобой поработали жители Закрытого мира?- Ошеломленый Нэн помотал головой:

-Нет, уважаемое Птица, я не хочу этого. Мои шрамы и короткие волосы станут напоминанием, что я стал причиной гибели нескольких человек,- Птица кивнуло:

-Хорошо, твои шрамы останутся, но волосы ведь все равно отрастут, как думаешь?- Нэн ответил:

-Думаю, что буду стричь их, как заведено у мужчин Закрытого мира, пока не смогу примириться со своим деянием.

Неподвижное лицо шакталло не выражало эмоций, но, казалось, оно удивилось:

-Зачем же? Разве ты думаешь, что те, кого ты лишил жизни, не заслужили этого своими поступками? Мне доподлинно известно, что ты должен был стать одним из первых подопытных в их исследованиях. Разве справедливо оставлять без справедливого воздаяния тех, кто намеренно мучит невинных? – Тут Нэн не сразу нашелся, что ответить:

-Наммо-натто, не мне решать, достоин или нет наказания тот или иной человек. Я действовал бессознательно, мой Дар вышел из-под контроля, потому что введенная сыворотка что-то сделала с блоками Ткачей, которые стоят у меня уже много лет. Если бы я был в сознании, то никогда не допустил бы подобного,- Птица сделало странный жест, словно расплескало чашу воды, и сказало:

-Знаешь, Нариннэн, каждый раз, когда я встречаю верного питомца сестры Дану, то удивляюсь, как ей и Безымяному пришла в голову идея Закрытого мира. Почему они решили  лишить своих детей Даров, а потом просто наблюдать и не вмешиваться? Ты сам видел, к чему привела такая политика, - и тут Нэн услышал шорох, обернулся и увидел Джоннаха. Он был грозен и решителен, словно герой старых сказаний, которые Нэн с сестрами любили читать зимними вечерами.

Джоннах подошел к шакталло и спросил его:

-Уважаемое Птица, для чего вы смущаете моего супруга? Разве может он ответить на ваши каверзные вопросы? Разве его появление в яви древесных снов в том виде, в котором Вы нашли его, не послужило предупреждением? Может быть, Вы, в неизреченной милости своей, решили, что наилучший способо излечения ран - повторное их вскрытие?- Нэну показалось, что Птица опешило от напора Джоннаха, оно немного попятилось и сказало:

-Джоннах-Шарин, Оберег Дважды Благословенный, радо видеть вас лично. Слава о Ваших походах дошла даже до наших отдаленных мест. Кстати, если Вы решите покинуть нынешнее обиталище, мы с радостью примем Вас как равного,- Нэн увидел, что заявление шакталло никак не подействовало на Джоннаха:

-Наммо-натто, как ловко вы ушли от ответа! Я могу сказать только, что никуда не уйду без Томаса, думал, что Вам это известно. Еще прошу Вас не препятствовать исцелению моего супруга, ему предстоят нелегкие времена. Не лучше ли будет Вам вернуться на Закрытый мир, дабы там ничего важного не произошло без Вашего ведома?- От такой дерзости Нэн внутренне вздрогнул, но Птица одобрительно кивнуло:

-Вижу, что мы не зря наблюдали за Вами, Джоннах, вы – достойный кандидат для перехода на следующий уровень. Естественно, Вы вольны оставаться в нынешнем прибежище ровно столько времени, чтобы Томас смог к вам присоединиться. Мы редко слушаем питомцев нашей сестры Дану, им частенько не хватает смелости говорить с нами на равных. Но ты, Луиза и твой возлюбленный Томас – приятные исключения из правил, а, значит, заслужили особого внимания. Я оставлю тебя наведине с супругом, - с этими словами Птица исчезло, будто его и не было.

Нэн стоял и не знал, куда деть руки, ему было мучительно стыдно, что Джоннах видит его бинты, которые, наверное, слишком плотные. Предписывалось использовать самые тонкие бинты, которые хорошо пропускали кровь, дабы напоминать скорбящему о том, что он потерял не только возлюбленного, но и часть самого себя. Нэн не знал, отчего в древесной яви бинты такие толстые. Он хорошо помнил, как проводил обряд в Тарак-Шарел: тогда он делал все по правилам, чем изрядно напугал Томаса, который ничего не знал об этом обычае. Естественно, Нэн не ожидал, что Томас тоже будет скорбеть по Джоннаху согласно обычаям Митрадрен.

Джоннах заметил бинты и спросил:

-Шанна, ты почему снова в бинтах? Ведь время скорби миновало? Я снова могу приходить к тебе, зачем же ты снова вернулся к ножу?- Нэн беспомощно цокнул языком:

-Джонна, даже не знаю, когда я очнулся в древесной яви, то уже был тут. Кто знает, чего хочет Всеблагая Матерь сказать мне? Наверное, это скорбь по тем, кого я убил, сам того не ведая,- Джоннах просто отмахнулся от него и принялся разматывать бинты. Когда показались шрамы от опытов, он нахмурился:

-Для чего ты, благородный, но недалекий юный эльф, хочешь оставить эти шрамы? Ты сделал,  как должно было, хорошо, что твое подсознание сработало так, как надо. Иначе не запустилась бы та цепочка событий, которая привела на Закрытый мир всех самых могущественных игроков. Так что прекращай заниматься самобичеванием, хорошо? И потом, мне так нравились твои кудри, думаю, что Томас тоже будет против короткой стрижки. Нэн, шанна, не сопротивляйся Древу, тебе нужно покинуть дупло во всей славе, а не лысым и в шрамах, договорились?- Нэн почувствовал, как горло его сжалось, но справился с собой и ответил:

-Джонна, почему ты ушел от нас? Раз Всеблагая Матерь вернула тебя дважды, разве не могла она сделать этого в третий раз? – Вместо ответа Джоннах мягко взял его за руку и повел прочь. Когда они оказались в окрестностях его дома, Нэна усадили на мягкую траву и жестом велели помолчать. Нэн крепко держал супруга за руку и глядел во все глаза.

Через несколько минут он был вознагражден: на поляну вбежали Гетти и Джолла. Как ни в чем не бывало, дети кинулись обниматься и рассказывать новости. Нэн был совершенно счастлив, ему было лишь немного грустно, что рядом не было Томаса.

Вскоре древесная явь вокруг него заколыхалась, фигуры близких растаяли, и Нэн погрузился в прохладный серебристый туман.


	23. Часть III. Птица. Глава 16,17,18

**Глава 16. Решительные действия.**

Лу всем телом чувствовала, что пришло время для решительных действий. Она снова пошла искать Тома, и нашла его примерно в том же расположении духа. Том сказал ей, что сидеть и ждать у моря погоды его уже достало.  Раз так, то пришло время взять ситуацию в свои руки.

Он, правда, не слишком хорошо представлял, что именно нужно делать. Он решил взять с собой Лу и Талак’кью, и сходить в Общинный дом. Может  быть, все-таки кто-то из  фэйрэ остался, а там уж точно и боги подтянутся.

Общинный дом встретил его гулкой пустотой, видно, что его давно покинули. Однако, через несколько минут поисков, он нашел послание от Алаэрти. Там говорилось, что она отправилась сопроводить близких на Элейн-Луэллин, но вернется на третий день месяца заготовок. По людскому счету выходило, что вернется она третьего сентября, то есть сегодня. Том решил тогда  сходить к ней домой.

Там его уже ожидала Лу, сама Видящая и смутно знакомая молодая девушка, бледная и решительная. Том поприветствовал женщин и спросил:

-Дамы, по какому поводу собрание?- Видящая ответом не удостоила, зато Лу сразу внесла ясность:

-По такому, что пора нам серьезно поговорить с богами. Кстати, Алаэрти связывалась с сестрами из многих стран, там тоже люди пытались напасть на туата, но кончили так же, как местные храбрецы. И там тоже появляются и Дану с супругом, и троица шакталло. Так что настали новые времена, на этот раз окончательно и бесповоротно. Самое смешное, что АЭС по всему миру стали совершенно бесполезны, больше того, радиоактивных элементов на Земле больше не осталось. И газ с нефтью тоже стали бесполезны, то есть они до сих пор есть, но использовать их уже нельзя,- Том в который раз почувствовал себя Алисой и спросил:

-То есть как?- Лу картинно закатила глаза:

-А так, что газ больше не горит, и нефть тоже, и бензин стал совершенно бесполезен. Ни одна из машин на традиционном топливе больше не ездит. Электростанции тоже не работают, плотины волшебным образом разрушены, но при этом, ни жертв, ни разрушений. В больших городах, конечно, не обошлось без беспорядков и мародерства, но наши боги быстро с этим разобрались. Кстати, ты в курсе, что людей стали выпускать с Земли?- Том удивился:

-Всех желающих? А как же закрыть границы, чтоб эти дикари  сами себя перебили? А выпускать только избранных?- На этот раз ему ответила Алаэрти:

-Я бы так и поступила, но Всеблагая Мать, очевидно, придерживается другого мнения. Она решила дать вам еще один шанс. Кто знает, что натворят люди на Внешних мирах?!- Лу беспечно пожала плечами:

-Да что они могут натворить? Нас же всего каких-то семь миллиардов против бесчисленных туата Паутины, чего ты опасаешься? Их же фильтруют на выходе, никого, кроме  спокойных, благонадежных и любопытных не выпустят,- Алаэрти раздраженно встала с кресла и прошлась по комнате, а потом сказала:

-Луиза, ты знаешь, что люди пытаются поймать селки, чтобы те их отвели к вратам? Естетвенно, ничего не выходит, но они не прекращают попыток! Вам неведомы ни правила, ни законы, только собственные желания!- Лу хотела ответить Видящей, что у вас самих рыльце в пушку, но сдержалась.

В этот момент заговорила смутно знакомая девушка:

-Не знаю, как уважаемой Видящей и остальным, а мне страшно,- Том обернулся и спросил:

-А почему Вам страшно?- Девушка сглотнула, потом почесала лоб и сказала:

-Меня зовут Мойра, и я тут совсем одна, мои все ушли, а я решила остаться. Потому что…потому что…мне было интересно, что будет дальше.  А теперь я насмотрелась такого, что на всю жизнь хватит! Какие-то рогатые мужики с жирафа ростом, какие-то непонятные бесполые чуваки! Соседи мои из «Земли для людей» пришли позавчера, хотели со мной разобраться, я им не открыла. Так они разбили витрины, тогда я вышла и припугнула их,- в доказательство своих слов она показала винтовку.

Алаэрти в упор поглядела на девушку и спросила:

-Так что же ты предлагаешь, Мойра?- девушка решительно ответила:

-Так надо, чтоб Томас, который, наверняка, важная птица, поговорил со Стражами! А ваши главные его поддержали, тогда они поймут, что нечего беспредельничать!- Видящая немного помолчала, потом ответила задумчиво:

-Ну, что же, Мойра, ты говоришь вполне здравые вещи, пожалуй, надо так и сделать. Томас, ты согласен говорить как Шарин-виридани?- Том тяжело вздохнул и кивнул в знак согласия.

Тут снова вклинилась Мойра, которая посмотрела на Тома круглыми глазами:

-А что это еще за титул такой? Вы типа аристократ какой-то?- Ей ответила Лу:

-Он, милая Мойра, сейчас чуть ли не самый главный из фэйрэ, это значит, что Томас – муж Оберега,- Мойра покачала головой:

-А Оберег – это кто?- Том поморщился и сказал:

-Оберегом был мой супруг Джоннах ард Тален-Авьен тар Элейн-Маха, которого ты можешь знать как Джонни Гринвуда, гитариста группы «Радиомолчание». Ну, как, проясняется?- Мойра растерянно покрутила головой:

-Ну, ни хрена себе, из дома письма! Так это Вы - тот самый Том Йорк из ролика с Ютьюба? Так я и знала, что все эти журналюги не на пустом месте расследовали! Ого, значит, сестричка мне торчит сотку! Она не верила, что Вы с Джонни того… - Тут вмешалась  Алаэрти:

-Мойра, следи за тем, что говоришь! Томас и Джоннах-Шарин были супругами, - Мойра понимающе кивнула, но не сдалась:

-Ладно-ладно, ляпнула, не подумав, с кем не бывает?! А кем же тогда приходится Томасу тот хорошенький блондинчик, который с ним жил? – Лу подивилась такой непосредственности, а потом сказала:

-Блондинчик, как ты мило выразилась,- второй супруг Томаса, так что советую тебе не питать иллюзий, если таковые имеются,- Мойра подняла руки вверх, мол, сдаюсь.

Лу подумала, что сейчас произойдет нечто страшное. Или же придут боги, и все разрулится само собой. Она оглянулась на Тома, который стоял как соляной столп. Видящая тронула его за плечо и сказала:

-Томас, бери Луизу, надо пойти встретить гостей. Мы с Мойрой к вам присоединимся.

Том переглянулся с Лу, они медленно подошли к дверям, распахнули их и увидели, что гости, действительно пришли. Когда они спустились по ступеням и открыли ворота, то встретили там отцов Бэнкса, МакМиллана и Кавану, сопровождаемых десятком Стражей и десятком активистов из местной ячейки «Земли для людей». Вид они имели мрачный и недружелюбный. Священники несли кресты, сосуды, полные, видимо, святой воды, и Библии.

Когда отец Бэнкс увидел их, он приосанился и сказал:

-Братья мои, вот те, кто увяз в богомерзкой скверне! - Том отвесил ему церемонный поклон и распахнул руки:

-Приветствую вас, святые отцы, благородные Стражи и достойные горожане! Что привело вас?- Ему ответил отец Бэнкс:

\- Мы пришли, дабы очистить город от заразы! Где твои друзья-фэйрэ, Томас?! Пускай они выйдут и встретят нас лицом к лицу! – Том удивленно распахнул глаза:

-Вот как? И зачем же?- Тут к разговору подключился Страж Кендалл:

-Томас, мы слишком долго терпели распоясавшихся фэйрэ! И что мы получили в итоге?! – Ему ответила Лу:

-Думаю, что вы получили именно то, что заслужили. Вы же пришли нас наказать за ведомые только «верным душам» грехи, так?- В этот момент она едва успела увернуться от полетевшего в неё камня. Она огляделась и увидела, что камень кинула одна из девушек с повязкой «Канада без фэйрэ». Лу цокнула языком:

-То есть сейчас меня будут забивать камнями? Хотелось бы знать за что?- Ей ответила бросившая камень:

-Да за то, что ты приютила у себя самую гадкую погань - Ткача! Он же засрал мозги тебе и твоему полоумному муженьку! Тебе не жалко детей?! Совсем из ума выжила?! – Тут к разговору подключилась Мэган Кэссиди:

-Люси, да что ты с ней разговариваешь? Она всегда была тронутая и за детьми сроду не следила, вон старший-то – мало того, что пидор, так еще спутался с каким-то рыжим с Изнанки. Если бы в этой стране были нормальные соцслужбы, давно бы детей отобрали, - на этом моменте на пороге появились Видящая и Мойра с винтовкой наперевес. Мойра оглядела присутствующих и сказала:

-Ну, что, любимые соседи, кто из вас самый смелый?- И демонстративно передернула затвор. Алаэрти положила руку ей на плечо и сказала подчеркнуто невозмутимо:

-Мойра, шанна, насилие нам не нужно, повремени пока, - тут опомнился отец Кавана, известный радикальной анти-фэйри риторикой. Он поднял толстую книгу, так чтобы все увидели обложку «Молота  фэйрэ» и провозгласил:

-Святая церковь даровала нам инструмент борьбы с этой мерзостью!  Я вижу среди них Видящую и хочу напомнить вам, что «тех из народа фэйрэ, кто читает в умах людских, следует уничтожать безо всякой жалости. Ибо мерозость они перед лицом Господа»,- Видящая кивнула и отошла в сторону, давая дорогу Талак’кье. Перевертыш вышла с обычной неуклюжей грацией, прочистила горло и сказала невыразительно:

-Сухопутные люди хотят нашей смерти, я правильно понимаю?- Тут не выдержал отец МакМиллан:

-Луиза, ты собрала под своей крышей всю скверну, какую смогла найти?!  - Он открутил крышку с сосуда, который оказался пульвелизатором, подошел поближе и обрызгал их со словами:

-Во имя, отца, сына и святого духа! Изыди, нечистая сила!- Представители нечистой силы посмотрели на священника с вежливым интересом, а нечто, похожее на отвратительный гибрид человека и дельфина сказало:

-Зачем ты брызгаешь в нас пресной водой? – Отец МакМиллан опешил, его оттеснил отец Бэнкс:

-Это святая вода, ты, насмешка природы! – Лу подумала, что градус неадекватности пришедших сильно повысился, но тут снова заговорил Страж Уильям Хегарти:

-Томас, мы обращаемся к тебе как к уважаемому…хм…человеку и просим тебя выдать нам Ткущего Нариннэна Лориэла ард Тален-Авьен-Равирен, виновного, фактически,  в смерти восьмерых ученых и порче уникального научного оборудования. Если ты передашь нам его прямо сейчас, то даю тебе слово Стража, то мы уйдем и больше не побеспокоим ни тебя, ни твоих близких,- Том подумал, что вот сейчас сделает с этим благоразумным Стражем что-нибудь ужасное, но взял себя в руки и ответил максимально спокойно:

-Уважаемый Страж Хегарти, для чего же мне отдавать вам Ткущего, который действовал в рамках самообороны? Ведь Вам, очевидно, известно, что эти прекрасные ученые хотели сделать с моим супругом? – Страж Хегарти приосанился и продолжил:

-Ваш так называемый супруг уже неоднократно был замечен в порче имущества наших горожан! Например, к нам обратились несколько девушек, которые хотели всего-навсего сделать пару его фотографий! Они утверждали, что Нариннэн каким-то  неизвестным образом испортил их камеры и коммуникаторы! Также я знаю, что он оказывал психическое давление на сотрудника детской площадки, где отдыхал ваши дети! Он ведь очень опасен, Томас, разве Вы этого не понимаете?! Именно поэтому мы приняли решение изолировать Ткущего Нариннэна, дабы обезвредить его раз и навсегда. Ведь у Вас двое детей, разве можно позволять такому, как он, быть рядом?! – Стражу ответила Лу:

-Уважаемый Страж Хегарти, Вы настолько боялись мальчишку, что решили сдать его как морскую свинку для опытов? Если Томас отдаст Ткущего, что Стража будет  с ним делать? Предаст строгому и справедливому суду, а потом казнит самым милосердным способом? Как бы то ни было, Ткущий Нариннэн Лориэл ард Тален-Авьен – Равирен, Шарин-виридани-ша-тадди, вне нашей с вами досягаемости. Я не знаю, когда он вернется на Элейн-Куиврэнн и вернется ли вообще,- её прервал молодой мужчина с нашивкой «Земля для людей» на груди:

-Стыдитесь, Луиза, вы заключили договор с нашими древними врагами! Свою семью вывезли с Земли, а наши близкие по милости ваших друзей обречены теперь на муки и смерть!- Алаэрти цокнула языком:

-О каких муках и смерти Вы говорите, достойный господин? Если Вы пожелаете выйти с Элейн-Куиврэнн, то Вам и Вашим близким будет гарантирована поддержка и безопасность, - тут к беседе подключилась метательница камней:

-А то мы не видели, как наши самые храбрые мужчины рассыпались прахом, когда пришли разгромить ваше осиное гнездо! Так что теперь с нами церемониться! Вы ведь отрубили нам  все, что можно! У меня даже машина не работает, вы же испортили нам бензин, чертовы выродки! – И на этой патетической ноте прямо из воздуха возникло Птица. Шакталло оглядело присутсутствующих и сказало:

-Недобрые мысли и поступки заслуживают справедливого возмездия, как вы думаете?

Реакция пришедших на него была самой разнообразной. Некоторые торопливо крестились, священники брызгали Птицу святой водой и творили молитвы, несколько человек бросали камни, а один из членов «Земли для людей» попытался выстрелить. Ожидаемо, что ни у кого из людей не вышло причинить шакталло вред. Оно постояло в молчании несколько минут и продолжило:

-Мне кажется, что сестра Дану и Безымяный хотят для вашего мира слишком легкой судьбы. Вы незрелы, за вами нужно постоянно приглядывать. Я бы советовало закрыть на какое-то время Морские врата. Скажите мне, Стражи, знаете ли вы тех, кто хочет поймать селкхэ в плен и обманом пройти на Элейн-Луэллин? Мне доподлинно известно, что вы поддерживаете связь с другими отделениями Стражи, а так же то, что охотники на селкхэ действуют с вашего одобрения,- в ответ Стражи стали поближе друг к другу, приосанились, и слово снова взял Страж Хегарти:

-Я не знаю, кто ты и зачем ты сюда пришел! Никто из нас не станет отвечать на твои вопросы! – Птица обернулось и обратилось уже к Талак’кье:

-Скажи, твой народ тоже страдает от действий сухопутных людей?- Перевертыш сделала утвердительный жест и сказала:

-Да, те, из сухопутного народа, кто знает о нас, ловят моих сестер и братьев. Они убивают их, чтобы снять кожу, которая, как думают сухопутные, приносит рыбацкую удачу. Также мне известно, что некоторых из моего народа похитили также, как  и Нариннэна,- Птица посмотрело на Стража Хегарти, тот наградил его суровым взглядом:

-Я не знаю, что это за создание наговаривает на людей Земли. Никогда в наших морях и океанах не водилось ничего подобного!- Талак’кья цокнула языком в знак сомнения:

-Вы никогда не слышали о Пастырях китов? Разве не происходит Ваша семья с побережья?- Страж вытаращил на неё глаза:

-Откуда тебе известно про мою семью? Ты на полном серьезе спрашиваешь меня про героев рыбацких сказок? Все ведь знают, что Пастырей китов выдумали рыбаки-неудачники, чтоб оправдаться в своем невезении! – Перевертыш издала, видимо, эквивалент тяжелого вздоха, прозвучавший как низкий хрип, и ответила:

-Мы знаем о семье рыбаков Хегарти, которые повинны в смерти троих моих родных. Разве не видел ты их шкур, отважный Страж?- Хегарти упрямо помотал головой, и она продолжила:

-Мы просили Мать Дану лишить вас удачи и приямого пути, однако, Её пути неисповедимы.

Тут в беседу вклинился другой Страж, помоложе, он для пущей выразительности погладил свою бейсбольную биту и сказал с вызовом:

-Ты, это, полегче, а то и схлопотать недолго!

Том вышел вперед и спросил парня:

-Достойный юноша, Вы угрожаете Проводнику Морского народа? – Его слова не произвели никакого впечатления, молодой Страж продолжил в том же духе:

-А ты кто такой, папаша? Думаешь, если трахал какую-то там шишку-фэйрэ, так теперь все? Король мира? Так я вот что тебе скажу: твои любимые фэйрэ слиняли и бросили тебя тут! А эти две, наверное, слишком старые и глупые, чтоб брать с собой. Вот их и бросили тут, так, что нечего пальцы гнуть! Теперь это наша земля, и жить тут будут по нашим законам!- Толпа одобрительно загудела.

Лу посмотрела на Тома: он был совершенно спокоен, словно ничего особенного не происходило. Сама Лу от слов Стража буквально закипела, она хотела сказать что-то едкое и хлесткое, но что-то её остановило. Зато Мойра за словом в карман не полезла, она снова передернула затвор и сказала:

-Ты, смотрю, сильно молодой да ранний? Думаешь, управы на тебя не найдется? Ты сам-то кто? – Страж нахмурился и ответил:

\- Я Джереми Кендалл, и ты, Мойра Джонс, давно напрашиваешься на неприятности. Мы за тобой приглядываем за тобой, не сомневайся!- Девушка не сдавалась:

-Да у ваших отморозков кишка тонка против меня! – И вот здесь уже вмешался Том:

-Я попрошу вас успокоиться, Мойра и Джереми. Не нужно мериться силами, это бесполезно.

Парень огрызнулся:

-Ты, старый пидор, завали хлебало! Не пизди тут, кончилось твое время! Ребята, чего их слушать?! Навалились всем миром, и пизда им! – Из задних рядов вышли  еще несколько парней с битами, они закричали: «Земля для людей! Нахуй фэйрэ»! и ринулись в бой.

Однако, далеко зайти у них не вышло, парни наткнулись на невидимую стену и самым нелепым образом свалились. После чего сколько они не пытались встать, так ничего и не вышло. Лу, подумала, что все это-какой-то дикий розыгрыш, уж больно происходящее напоминало дурацкий фильм.

И вот, как частенько бывает, явились ГЛАВНЫЕ БОГИ. Они пришли с должной помпой и фанфарами: воздух затрещал, запахло озоном, потом открылся портал, откуда вышел Безымянный, увенчанный ветвитстыми рогами, облаченный в коричневые и зеленые одежды. Следом за ним пришла Дану, голову которой украшала корона? Лу не выдержала и сказала:

-Приветствую вас, Мать Сущего и супруг Её Безымянный! – Дану милостиво кивнула ей, а Безымянный вынул прямо из воздуха огромный витой рог и затрубил. На секунду Лу оглохла, а когда слух к ней вернулся, то она не поверила своим ушам. Раздался шум множества крыльев, словно на зов рога слетались огромные птицы. Однако, когда она увидела существ, прибывших на зов Безымянного, Лу чуть было не вскрикнула. Это была самая настощая Дикая охота, в её хрестоматийном виде: чудовищные птицеголовые создания, вооруженные копьями, оседлавшие коней с головами, напоминавшими черепа.

Том посмотрел на Дикую охоту и богов, а потом задал вопрос:

-Всеблагая Мать и супруг Её Безымянный, для чего вы привели на этот мир Дикую охоту? Разве жители настолько прогневали вас, что нет для них другого выхода, кроме смерти и забвения?

Ему ответила Дану, которая на этот раз вела себя как всамделишная богиня:

-Томас-Шарин-виридани, разве не видишь ты, что сердца этих людей черны, а мысли лживы? Судьба Закрытого мира без Благословения была решена уже тогда, когда Страж Клейборн решил убить твоего супруга. Знаешь ли ты, что убийство Оберега – самое постыдное и преступное, что может совершить человек? Мне известно, что люди этого мира убили множество Оберегов, так что они заслужили свое наказание.

Тут Мойра, до сих пор молчавшая, сказала потрясенно:

-Ну, охереть теперь, к нам пожаловали эльфийские боги! Эй, отец МакМиллан, где ваш хваленый Иисус?! Тут пришли ложные боги, попросите его послать какую-нибудь, хоть самую завалящую молнию, ладно? А то они с собой привели каких-то несусветных чудищ! Скажите еще Иисусу, что если он их испепелит, то я буду ходить в церковь каждое воскресенье!- В подтверждение своих слов она размашисто перекрестилась.

Священники переглянулись и начали хором молиться. Боги молча наблюдали за процессом, Дикая охота стояла рядом, и тут появился Отец ойшантэ:

-Приветствую вас, жители Элейн-Куиврэнн!- При виде его люди заволновались, священники замолчали, а неуемная Мойра выдохнула: «Твою мать, динозавр»!

«Динозавр» неторопливо осмотрел поле боя, глянул на Дикую охоту, потом на Лу, Тома, Алаэрти, Мойру и Талак’кью. Судя по страшноватой улыбке, Шантайе-но осмотром остался доволен. Он сфокусировался на Стражах и спросил:

 -Страж Хегарти, Вы желаете судить Ткущего Нариннэна по делам его?- Страж испуганно кивнул, и Шантайе-но продолжил:

-Тогда и Вас будут судить также, за то, что Вы сдали упомянутого Ткущего ученым на опыты. Насколько я знаю, Вы сделали это сознательно. Знаете ли Вы о природе этих опытов? Что итогом их должна была стать смерть Нариннэна? Больше того, планировались также и посмертные опыты. Что скажете?- Стражи замялись, потом слово взял Страж Хегарти:

-Кто Вы такой вообще? Кто дал Вам право клеветать?- Шантайе-но не сдавался:  
\- Разве это клевета?- Страж Хегарти не удостоил его ответом.

Лу осмотрелась и поняла, что поняла, что кто-то должен вмешаться. Потому что градус абсурда повышался с каждой минутой. Том молчал, его нервный тик снова вернулся, Алаэрти надела непроницаемую маску Виядщей, по лицу Талак’кьи в принципе сложно прочесть эмоции, Мойра таращилась во все глаза то на Дану, то на Шантайе-но. Поэтому Лу собрала в кулак все силы и сказала:

-Разве не положено разбирать споры в суде?- Дану кивнула и ответила веско:

-Луиза права, через две недели по земному счету состоится суд, на котором каждая из сторон сможет доказать свою точку зрения.

 

**Глава 17. Мой милый Эарендил, плыви за солнцем следом, по волнам предрассветным, минуй закатный берег, и снова к нам вернись.**

Когда боги ушли, Дикая охота вернулась восвояси, а напуганная толпа рассеялась без следа, Том, Лу и остальные собрались в усадьбе Тома держать совет, как быть дальше.

Беседа не клеилась, потому что все, кроме неунывающей Мойры, пребывали в мрачном расположении духа. Будущее казалось туманным, настоящее было крайне неприятным. Даже невозмутимая нэйланкхэ выглядела встревоженной. Что же говорить о Лу?

Том немного посидел, разделяя общее молчание, а потом ушел на кухню. Там он какое-то время гремел посудой, а потом принес всем  одуряющее пахнущего травяного чая. Напиток подействовал тонизирующее и ободряюще, общество зашевелилось, разговорилось и принялось наперебой предлагать решения.

Лу сидела и наблюдала за импровизированным мозговым штурмом. Сказать ей было, в общем-то, нечего. Кроме того, что сейчас им жизненно необходим Нэн во плоти, о чем она немедленно сообщила:

-Послушайте, не знаю, как, но нам нужно получить Нэна обратно!

Том посмотрел на неё так, будто у Лу внезапно выросли рога. Видящая же с сомнением щелкнула языком:

-Луиза, это отличное предложение, но, увы, Нариннэн сейчас вне нашей досягаемости. И получить его обратно будет весьма и весьма затруднительно.

И, как водится в нормальной истории, из кустов выкатили рояль. То есть пришла Эанид, принесшая весть, что нужно идти на Элейн-Луэллин, чтобы забрать оттуда Нэна. Общество тут же прекратило споры и заспешило на выход. Мойра, которую хотели было оставить на хозяйстве, решительно сказала, что «хуй вы угадали!» В результате она согласилась оставить винтовку на хранение селки, но только после клятвенного заверения Эанид, что оружие останется целым и невредимым.

Осознание того, что они плывут в другой мир, настигло Мойру уже у самых врат, она утратила свою железобетонную уверенность, беспомощно огляделась и спросила:

-А меня точно пропустят? Я ведь это…тоже за Нэном следила, ну, когда он ходил в магазин к мисс Норе. Но я не фоткала, ничего такого, вы не думайте!- И уставилась на Тома большими грустными глазами.

Алаэрти заверила её, что все будет хорошо, Мойра недоверчиво покосилась на селки, но промолчала.

Из портала запахло знакомыми травами и близким дождем, Лу бесстрашно пошла первой, на той стороне её встретила Тори, которая улыбалась так загадочно, что остаться равнодушной было невозможно.

Мойра без винтовки выглядела очень молодой и испуганной, она осмотрелась и спросила тихо:

-Тут все такие важные, что-то мне ссыкотно даже.

Лу не выжержала, фыркнула от смеха и ответила так же тихо:

-Да ладно тебе, еще не такое увидишь.

Мойра неуверенно кивнула и сделала несколько шагов вперед, после чего на неё налетел ураган Гетти. Девочка схватила её за руку, сердечно пожала и воскликнула:

-А мы тебя знаем! Мы когда с Нэн-томи гулять ходили, ты всегда с нами рядом гуляла. Мы спросили Нэн-томи зачем ты так делаешь, а он сказал, что ты следишь, чтоб с нами ничего плохого не случилось! Мы тогда захотели с тобой дружить, а Нэн-томи ответил, что можно, только если ты сама захочешь! Ну, ты хочешь с нами дружить, да?! – Ошарашенная Мойра только и смогла, что кивнуть. Потом она заметила рядом с девочкой нечто, сильно напоминающее смесь ящерицы и человека, смотревшее на неё большими доверчивыми глазами. Девушка непроизвольно вздрогнула, когда создание схватило её за другую руку и сказало с сильным акцентом:

-Мы хотим с тобой дружить, а ты? - Мойра только и смогла, что улыбнуться  в ответ.

Её потащили знакомиться с огромным количеством разномастных эльфов: крылатых, чешуйчатых, просто странных и даже пугающих. Дети знали, кажется, всех  и каждого, а Мойре оставалось только мужественно улыбаться и кивать.

Спасла Мойру Луиза, да так вовремя, что девушка чуть не кинулась к ней на шею от радости. Луиза отправила детей проведать томи и  спросить у него, когда можно идти за Нэн-томи.

Дети убежали, а Мойра спросила осторожно:

-А тут всегда такая чумовая тусовка? Или это только по особому случаю? Типа Нэн – важная птица?

Луиза хмыкнула:

-Ну, можно сказать и так. Да и потом, это место всегда привлекает тех, кого на Земле называют фриками,- Мойра округлила глаза:

-Да Вы что? Бывают эльфы-фрики? Они, типа, татухи себе набивают или сережки в нос вставляют? – В ответ Луиза искренне рассмеялась:

-Нудо такого экстрима обычно не доходит! Они просто уходят с родного мира и присоединяются к здешним общинам, если есть нужда в каком-то конкретном Даре. Или переходят отсюда в то, что на Земле называют другим измерением. Но это если сильно хочется и найдется Проводник, который покажет им путь.

Мойра покрутила пальцем у виска:

-Ну, ни хуя себе, из дома письма! Я думала, что эльфы все из себя такие правильные и хорошие.

Но договорить об эльфйиской психологии им не удалось, потому то прибежали дети и в один голос сказали, мол, томи зовет всех, потому что Нэн-томи прям сейчас выйдет из дупла. Гетти схватила за руку Луизу, а ящеричка потащил с собой обалдевшую Мойру.

Они прибыли в Дом исцеления-у-Корней как раз вовремя. Лу обернулась и даже немного пожалела бедную Мойру. По силе воздействия Джолла был практически равен сестре.

В зале, где находились дупла, уже собрались все те, кого считали семьей: братья Джонни с семьями, банши, сестра Джонни с многочисленным семейством, родня Нэна с Элейн-Митрадрен, Алаэрти и Талак’кья.

Мойра почувствовала, как у неё по коже побежали мурашки. Она никогда не видела таких эльфов: сосредоточенных, одетых в свободные белые одежды, бесконечно уверенных в себе. Больше всего они напоминали врачей.

«Врачи» подошли к странному отверстию в стене, спустили вниз странного вида веревочную лестницу и разрезали мембрану, закрывающую вход. Из отверстия запахло чем-то, напоминающим пригоревшее вишневое варенье, а потом появился Нариннэн.

Он медленно спустился вниз, после чего сделал пару неуверенных шагов и тяжело осел на руки «врачей». Томас и дети бросились к нему, вокруг загомонили на эльфйиском, и Мойре нестерпимо захотелось сбежать. Она не любила больших скопищь людей и суеты.

У Нариннэна вместо длинных белых волос теперь был ежик, лоб украшала полоска круглых шрамов, а его всегдашнее изящество сейчас выглядело как чрезмерная худоба.

Пока Мойра разглядывала его, «врачи» надели ему нечто вроде халата и увели. Следом на выход потянулись остальные. Мойра вышла последней, она чувствовала себя хуже некуда: ныли виски, саднило в горле, слезились глаза, казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и она потеряет сознание.

Спасла девушку Алаэрти, она отвела её в местное подобие медпункта, где Мойре налили какого-то зелья, отчего ей резко полегчало. «Врачи» обрадовались, словно она совершила какое-то чудо. Они возбужденно залопотали на эльфйиском, Алаэрти сжалилась и перевела: «Целители очень рады, что жительница Закрытого мира чувствует себя хорошо»!

Мойра пожала плечами, «врачи» удивленно переглянулись и спросили что-то у Алаэрти, та ответила, а потом сказала уже  девушке: «Они спросили, что значит пожимание плечами, у туата Внешних пределов принято вместо того, чтоб пожимать плечами, цокать языком».

Мойра хмыкнула: «Вот еще, глупости какие»!

Алаэрти притворно закатила глаза и, решительно взяв её за руку, куда-то повела. По дороге Мойра во все глаза рассматривала попадавшиеся на каждом шагу чудеса и диковинки. Когда она увидела худущего мужика с кошачьими глазами, который реально светился, то остановилась и подергала Алаэрти за рукав:

-Эй, а это еще кто? И почему он светится? Кстати, Нэн-то, когда его из дупла вытащили, тоже вроде как светился. Что это еще за прикол?- Фэйрэ ответила просто:

-Понимаешь, моя любознательная Мойра, все Благословенные туата «светятся», как ты выразилась. Это побочный эффект  Дара, знаешь, ли,- Мойра покрутила головой:

-Ага, ясно. А почему ты не светишься? Ты же, типа, ясновидящая, и все такое?- Алаэрти поморщилась и ответила:

-Потому что на Земле ваша чудесная Стража вычисляла Благословенных именно по благодатному свету и сразу же убивала. Ты в курсе, что сильней всего светятся Обереги? Мы научились скрывать свечение, но Благословенные, увы, частенько забывали про морок, и, как ты любишь говорить, палились перед людьми. А те их быстренько сдавали Страже,- Мойра выдохнула и спросила тихо:

-А вот это…мистер Гринвуд? Он же, типа, был крутой Оберег, почему он ни разу не запалился?- Алаэрти отвернулась и сказала:

-Он, милая Мойра, запалился уже тогда, когда пришел на землю с Элейн-Махи, Стража отлично знала про него и ждала благоприятного момента, чтоб избавить мистера Гринвуда от земных печалей. Они, видишь ли, были уверены, что как только пришел Оберег из Внешних пределов, то земные туата тут же начали составлять план по захвату мира и порабощению людей. Стража всегда боялась Оберегов больше всех, потому, что по людскому мнению, они были настоящими опасными колдунами. Ведь Оберег дарит благодать всем, это и надежда в минуту опасности, и храбрость в минуты слабости, и огромный прилив сил. Как если бы туата вышли сражаться с людьми,  а с  ними был бы кто-то, постоянно накачивающий их силами, надеждой и бесстрашием. Как думаешь, можно победить такую армию?- Мойра тихо помотала головой, а потом спросила:

\- А Нэна зачем мучали? Он же не Оберег, да? Он разве опасный? Да не смешите меня, он и мухи не обидит! Этот придурочный Хегарти, наверняка, пиздит как дышит, ну как один эльф, да еще и полудохлый, мог грохнуть восьмерых?! Это ж только в кино бывает, когда какой-нибудь экстрасенс начинает мочить врагов направо и налево силой мысли!- Алаэрти ответила:

-В том-то и дело, что белый и пушистый Нариннэн замочил силой мысли восьмерых человек. Они его довели до состояния, когда то, что вы называете подсознательной блокировкой, сорвало, и Дар вышел из-под контроля. А если Дар Ткущего, такого талантливого, как он, вырывается на свободу, то жди беды. Другое дело, что эти прекрасные люди сами напросились, они ведь на нем, мало того, что испытвали модифицированную оборотную сыворотку, так еще и пытались понять, как именно действует  Дар. Ну и до кучи хотели разобраться, насколько быстро регенирует туата из Внешних пределов: срезали ему кусок кожи с предплечья и замеряли, насколько быстро, по сравнению с человеком, остановится кровотечение, потом хотели узнать, как скоро начнется рубцевание раны, как скоро восстановится кожа. Еще был проект по ампутации конечности, на предмет выяснения, отрастет новая или нет? Эти люди слышали, что у туата ускоренная регенерация, большая выносливость, сила и продолжительность жизни, чем у людей. Но до сих пор к ним ни разу не попадал опытный образец. Им были неинтересны местные, нужен был пришлый, для чистоты, так сказать, эксперимента, - Мойра перебила её:

-Для чего ты мне все эти ужасы рассказываешь?- Алаэрти жестко парировала:

-Чтобы ты перестала думать про Нариннэна как про милого мальчика, которого можно запросто закадрить, если сильно постараться! – Мойра покраснела как помидор и яростно замотала головой:

-Да какого хуя вообще! Что ты гонишь? Притащили меня сюда, поите каким-то дерьмом, мозги мне засираете! – Алаэрти в упор посмотрела на неё и сказала:

-Мойра, милая, прости меня за резкость, на тебя и так столько всего навалилось. Кстати, твою семью поместили в Древо, они решили обосноваться пока на Элейн-Луэллин. Если хочешь, то и ты можешь тут остаться,- Мойра погорозила ей пальцем:

-Э, нет, избавиться от меня так просто не выйдет, я вернусь с вами на Землю  и буду участвовать в тамошней заварухе!

**Глава 18. Если же  кто из общины запятнан скверной фэйрэ, то надлежит наказать их так, как велит нам святая церковь, дабы избежать пагубы. Да не убоимся зла, будем тверды в вере, и воздастся нам от Господа по делам нашим.**

Том волновался, что они рано вынули Нэна, уж больно тот был слабый и худой. Вдобавок, теперь его лоб украшала корона из шрамов - сувенир от земных ученых. До сих пор он ни разу не видел фэйрэ со шрамами, их организм без труда справлялся с любыми ранами, а если были какие-то проблемы, то на крайний случай было Древо. Древо лечило любые недуги с практически стопроцентной эффективностью.

Сейчас же его Эарендил второй день лежал в кровати, светло улыбался и говорил, что все будет просто чудесно. На ноги он вставал с трудом, но бодростью духа просто поражал. Утром третьего дня Тома вызвала к себе Главная Целительница и сказала:

-Томас-виридани, вам следует забрать Нариннэна-тадда-виридани на Элейн-Куиврэнн, ибо такова воля Матери. Мы дадим вам достаточно снадобий, чтобы его здоровье быстро улучшилось, однако, медлить нельзя.

Том попытался было возразить, что Нариннэна-тадда-виридани хорошо бы вернуть в дупло и подержать там еще недельку, но Целительница была непреклонна. Он мысленно помянул Матерь самыми нелестными словами, но вынужден был согласиться. Тем более, что ни Дану, ни Безымянный, ни шакталло больше не появлялись.

Делать нечего, он снова оставил детей на попечение Тори, собрал целый мешок «эльфийиских микстур», взял за руку бодрого, но нетвердо стоящего на ногах супруга и отбыл на Землю в сопровождении родных и близких. «Все это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно»,  - думал он по дороге до Джиллс-бэя.

На берегу их встретило с десяток воинственно настроенных горожан, которые попытались штурмом взять корабль. Ожидаемо, что попытка провалилась, больше того, они самым позорным образом попадали вниз, в ледяную воду, и барахтались там, не в силах достичь берега, пока Эанид не сказала: «Довольно». Тогда мокрые, промерзшие до костей, воители, наконец, смогли выбраться на пристань и разбрелись по домам.

Талак’лья посмотрела им вслед и напутствовала словами: «Пусть сети ваши будут пусты, до тех пор, пока раскаяние не посетит ваши сердца». На что Том мрачно улыбнулся и ответил, выходит, что тогда эти достойные люди навечно утратили рыбачью удачу. Эанид в ответ очень по-человечески хмыкнула.

Нэн все это время стоял, как изваяние, благоразумно подпертый портовым ограждением. Он молчал и смотрел куда-то за горизонт, как будто дела земные его не касались. Лу огляделась: никого из посторонних рядом не было, все они предусмотрительно покинули поле боя.  Мойра из всех сил сжимала винтовку и медленно двигалась в сторону Нэна, как будто её притягивал мощный магнит. Она смотрела на него неотрывно и пристально, как будто никого вокруг не существовало. Лу украдкой глянула на Тома, не заметил ли он чего? Но  Том был поглощен беседой с Эанид, так что Лу мягко, но решительно поймала девушку за локоть и сказала вполгооса:

-Давай-ка, подруга дорогая, отйдем поговорить,- Мойра сначала заартачилась, но быстро сдалась:

-Луиза, отпустите меня! Давайте уже, говорите, раз начали! – Лу сделала знак «потише, мол»,:

-Ты прекращай Нэна глазами есть, ладно? А то невежливо выходит, во-первых, и Томас будет крайне недоволен, во-вторых,- в ответ Мойра приосанилась:

-А вы мне не указывайте, что делать, ладно? Вы мне не мать! Думаете, я не знаю, что мистер Йорк уже один раз хотел развестись с Нариннэном? Вообще-то, Благословенные могут сами решать, кого брать третьим супругом, а кого нет! Вы думаете, что будет с Нариннэном и детьми, когда мистер Йорк умрет? Кто будет о них заботиться?- У Лу даже голова немного закружилась от такой дерзости:

-Ничего себе, ты загнула! Тома хоронить еще рано! То есть ты думаешь, что сейчас самое время признаться Нэну в любви и предложить себя в жены? – Мойра с вызовом посмотрела на неё, но промолчала, Лу продолжила уже спокойней:

-Ну, ладно, прелположим, что Нэн согласится рассмотреть твое предложение, а Том не сделает тебе ничего плохого. Ты знаешь, как проходит помолвка? В курсе, что нужен помолвочный браслет, а потом уже обручальный? Что скажет твоя семья? И, наконец, самый важный вопрос: с чего ты решила, что Нэн желает женщину третьим супругой? Тебе не приходило в голову, что он не интересуется женщинами?- Мойра удивленно уставилась на неё:

-То есть как? Разве он не хочет собственных детей? Ну, типа, чтобы продолжить род, типа, Дар передать? Или эльфийиские мужики тоже могут залететь?- И тут Лу просто пополам согнулась от хохота.  Её безудержное веселье привлекло внимание Тома, тот попдозрительно покосился в их сторону, потом подошел узнать, не случилось ли чего:

-Луиза, что, накрывает?!- Отсмеявшись, Лу ответила:

-Как сказать, просто Мойру интересуют некоторые аспекты размножения в однополых парах фэйрэ,- Том спросил:

-В смысле? - Лу закатила глаза:

-В смысле, могут  эльфйиские мужики залететь или нет?- Пунцовая Мойра хотела спастись бегством, но Том буквально пригвоздил её взглядом к земле:

-И с чего такой внезапный интерес?- Девушка замялась:

-Ну, типа, просто так,- Том покачал головой:

-Раз просто так, то отвечу, пожалуй, что нет, не беременеют. Они идут на тот мир, откуда мы только что вернулись и уже там «заказывают» у Целителей младенца.

Мойра покачала головой:

-Ну и дела, ваще просто.

Разговор прервался потому, что Нэн очнулся от своего транса и спросил:

-Томас, а когда мы вернемся в Ванкувер?

Том тут же потерял интерес к Мойре, облегченно заулыбался, взял его за руку и повел к Эанид.

Лу с Мойрой снова остались вдвоем:

-Дорогая моя Мойра, моя пра-пра-пра-бабушка вышла замуж за самого настоящего Благословенного с Изнанки, но он был тогда подмастерьем художника и сам её добивался. Пойми, Нэн-совсем другая история, он многое пережил, не надо сейчас форсировать события. Подожди немного, познакомься с ним поближе, потом уже принимай решение.

Мойра отрывисто кивнула и отвернулась, Лу поняла, что разговор окончен.

Когда они прибыли домой, то увидели вместо дома Лу дымящиеся руины. Лу медленно обошла дом по периметру, а потом сказала:

-Ну, что же… На этом мире для меня ничего не осталось, это даже хорошо, буду уходить налегке. Пошли-ка, Мойра, навестим твой магазин. Надеюсь, что там уцелело побольше.

Не говоря больше ни слова, она развернулась и пошла прочь. Том стоял и смотрел на обгорелые балки крыльца, на кусок стены с выломанной оконной рамой. Ему подумалось, что дом, наверное, взорвали перед поджогом. На стене, на самой середине было написано красной краской: «Если же кто из общины запятнан скверной фэйрэ, то надлежит наказать их так, как велит нам святая церковь, дабы избежать пагубы. Да не убоимся зла, будем тверды в вере, и воздастся нам от Господа по делам нашим».

Нэн подошел к нему, осторожно взял за плечо и сказал тихо:

-За что люди разрушили дом Луизы?- Том пожал плечами:

-Наверное, за то, что она помогала нам. Люди не любят тех, кто на них не похож,- Нэн цокнул языком и отошел. К нему подошла Мойра, что-то спросила, Нэн улыбнулся и кивнул, потом указал на Тома. Мойра явно собралась с духом и подошла к нему:

-Томас, если мой дом, ну, если с ним такое же,- она показала на руины,- можно немного пожить у вас? Ведь ваш-то дом наверняка цел,- Том слегка опешил, но решил, что чему быть, того не миновать, и сказал «да».

Они пришли к томову поместью, там, к счастью, морок не подвел. Магазину и дому Мойры при магазине не повезло так же, как и дому Лу. Дом сожгли, а магазин разгорабили, а что не смогли унести, испортили так, что уже не восстановишь. Девушка погоревала об утраченном, всплакнула над испорченными любимыми вещами и одеждой, но, в конце концов, успокоилась.

Хуже всего были украшавшие чудом уцелевшую дверь те же слова, что и на стене дома Лу. Значит, «верные», поддерживаемые церковью и Стражей, их так просто в покое не оставят.

В конце концов, Мойра смогла взять себя в руки и сказала, что пора задать жару этим сучьим тварям.

 


	24. Часть III. Птица. Главы 19,20,21

**Глава 19.  Несет отчаянье и страх любая встреча с Оскореем.**

К счастью, дом Тома и Нэна уцелел, так что вся компания, за минусом Алаэрти, решила остановиться у них. Мойру и Лу устроили в одной из четырех гостевых спален, рядом с Талак’льей, чтобы не было скучно.

Утром следующего дня их разбудил деликатный, но настойчивый стук в дверь.  Том ушел открывать. Вернулся он не один, а в компании Привратника  Айнарто Лимманена ард Кавилим-Равеллин и его сына Торейна. Юный Торейн был хорош собою в духе героев скандинавского эпоса, держался он скромно и с достоинством. Стоило Лу увидеть его, как стало понятно: жди беды.

Судя по всему, Том тоже верно оценил масштаб происшедшего: он надел маску радушного хозяина, но держался настороже. Торейн оглядел присутсвующих, мазнул взглядом Лу, улыбнулся Мойре так, что та покраснела, церемонно раскланялся с обеими фэйрэ, сдержанно приветствовал Тома и, как лазерный прицел, сфокусировался на Нэне. Нэн, благослови Мать его невинную душу, не врубился в происходящее абсолютно. Он радушно улыбнулся гостям и предложил показать дом.

Страший фэйрэ кивнул сыну,мол, пойди прогуляйся, раз позвали. Том про себя пожелал юному викингу сломать себе шею на лестнице, но промолчал. Он понимал, что Айнарто пришел не просто так, во-первых. Во-вторых, они явно остались последними из клана, чтобы принять посильное участие в разборках со Стражами и святой церковью. А вот почему вышеозначенный сын глядит на Нэна как кот на сметану- вопрос открытый. Как научил Тома опыт близкого общения с фэйрэ, вопросы подобного толка стоит задавать в лоб. Но пока он решил повременить и выяснить, что за напасть завела гостей так далеко от дома.   
Он проводил Айнарто в гостиную, усадил, налил чаю и спросил без обиняков:   
-Что привело Вас, Айнарто-наммо, к нам в этот тревожный час?- Фэйрэ посмотрел на него в упор и ответил:   
-Вы знаете, что Оскорей уже появился в здешнем мире? Знаете ли Вы, что это значит? Что ведет его Саммахэ-но в облике Рогатого, вооруженный луком, не знающим промаха, чьи стрелы забирают души? Чем мы прогневали Отца сущего, что он привел своих беспощадных воинов? Что Вы молчите, Томас-наммо?!- Том немного подумал и ответил:   
-Мне кажется, что Вы драматизируете, Айнарто-наммо, ведь воины Оскорей не трогают туата, насколько мне известно,- фэйрэ с сомнением цокнул языком:   
-Откуда такая уверенность? Ведь воины Рогатого уже разрушили дома Стражей в городе, где мы жили. Также мне известно, что означенные Стражи исчезли без следа. Их семьям было, однако, дозволено покинуть этот мир, буде пожелают. Кроме того, такая же судьба постигла святых отцов приходов Кеблавика, Хусавика и Сельфосса. Церкви этих приходов были разрушены, а паства, наиболее рьяно пытавшаяся искоренить «скверну фэйрэ», была либо рассеяна, либо исчезла вслед за священниками.

-Знаете, Айнарто-наммо, это все ожидаемо. Только вот для чего Вы это рассказываете МНЕ? Разве  я могу как-то повлиять на Воинов-из-за – Края? – Айнарто поморщился и ответил:

-Томас, никак не пойму, для чего притворяться беспомощным «обычным человеком»? Все из моего народа знают, кто Вы на самом деле, и прекрасно осведомлены о Ваших подлиннных возможностях,- Том в ответ пожал плечами и ответил:

-Давайте пока отложим этот разговор. Расскажите мне лучше про истинную цель прихода сюда. Кажется, юный Торейн имеет виды на моего супруга?- Айнарто приосанился и ответил торжественно:

-Торейн хочет предложить себя в третьи супруги. Ведь по правилам сначала спрашивают у Благословенного, разве не так?- Том опешил от такого поворота, но быстро пришел в себя и ответил:

-Хорошо, наммо, будем следовать правилам. Только помните про то, что виридани имеет право вето, даже если тадда-виридани дает согласие. В этом случае то, что тадда-виридани – Благословенный, значения уже не имеет. А Нариннэн-тадда-виридани, как Вам, надеюсь, известно, Айнарто-наммо.

Фэйрэ хотел что-то возразить, но благоразумно промолчал. Тут вернулись Нэн с Торейном. Торейн имел вид человека, обманутого в своих сокровенных надеждах, Нэн же был, мягко скажем, сильно удивлен. Торейн поблагодарил хозяев за радушный прием и попросил разрешения подняться в свою комнату, дабы отдохнуть. Нэн попросил у Айнарто-наммо дать им с супругом поговорить наедине. Фэйрэ со значением посмотрел на Тома, а затем величественно покинул комнату.

Нэн тяжело вздохнул, целую минуту рассматривал каминную решетку, а потом спросил:

-Томас, обязательно ли принимать Торейна в брак?- Том облегченно вздохнул и ответил:

-Нет, шанна, совсем необязательно. Но если ы хочешь попробовать, то я не буду против,- Нэн посмотрел на него почти с испугом:

-Он был крайне настойчив, особенно в том, что ты хотя и мудр, а также силен и не обделен благодатью, но уже немолод. Он знает, что люди, увы, живут не так долго, как туата, мне ведь нужен будет кто-то рядом, когда тебя не будет со мной. Томас, мне не нравится этот юноша, меня, как это говорят по-здешнему? Терзают смутные сомнения на его счет?

Том успокоил его в стиле «не хочешь, ну и не надо». Нэн вроде как успокоился и ушел в библиотеку. Том же остался наедине со своими мрачными мыслями.

Он немного подумал и  решил пойти немного проветрить голову. На порогах, ожидаемо, морозила задницу Лу, она сидела на толстой расшитой подушке и пила что-то дымящееся. Лу заметила его и осторожно помахала кружкой:

-Присоединяйся, я нашла на кухне банку с «людскими травами» и заварила наконец-то привычного чаю. Знаешь, а ничего так. А ты чего такой мрачный?

–Да вот, приходил тут к Нэну юный эльфийский викинг Торейн жениться предлагать. Под соусом  того, что муж твой старый стал, слабый, так тебе еще один нужен, помоложе. Я его гордому отцу задал вопрос, мол, чего? Жениться пришли? Тот ответил, мол, да, не сочтите за дерзость. Я слегка, так скажем, удивился, ответил, что решать Нэну, но и у меня  тоже есть право вето. Нэн мне потом рассказал, что юный Торейн ему не понравился своей излишней настойчивостью. И еще он сказал, что его терзают смутные сомнения насчет нашего викинга,- Лу сделала большой глоток подкрепляющего напитка и ответила:

-Если честно, то мне самой не нравятся наши гости. Вот сам подумай, зачем они вообще тут нарисовались? Уж точно, не затем, чтоб предупредить о грядущих бедах. Явно ведь, что Айнарто не мытьем, так катаньем желает заполучить в семью Благословенного. Причем, врядли, Торейн влюбился в нашего Нэна настолько, что тут же предложил вступить в брак. Мне кажется, что местные фэйрэ изрядно понабрались от  людей всякого. Так что давай будем настороже, Том. Мне тоже они не слишком-то нравятся, свежи еще воспоминания про то, как папочка Торейна осаждал Джонни,- Том раздраженно размял шею и ответил:

-По-моему, ты сгущаешь краски, Лу, сколько я не встречал здешних фэйрэ, все они были осторожными, благовоспитанными и сдержанными. Наверное, это уже в крови, но эти двое, видно, решили, что отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер,- тут Лу в голову пришла странная мысль:

-Слушай, а если их просто не выпустили отсюда? Ну, к примеру, всех выходящих фэйрэ сканировали перед выходом отсюда, а эти двое не прошли проверку? Как думаешь?- Том хмыкнул:

-Думаю, что у тебя разыгралось воображение, но кто знает?! Черт с ними, Лу, у нас есть проблемы посерьезней, к примеру, Дикая охота.

Они еще немного посидели, поговорили о текущих делах, а потом разошлись спать.

Лу приснилась Дикая охота. Волна всадников на самых диковинных лошадях, вооруженных заостренными крюками, мечами самой причудливой формы, палицами и каким-то странными шипастыми шарами на длинных цепях. Во главе кавалькады на огромном животном, которого язык не поворачивался назвать конем, скакал сам Безымянный, увенчанный исполинскими рогами. За спиной  у него был лук, стрелы которого, как говорят, забирают души тех, кто совершил зло. Каким-то Лу оказалась прямо перед Безымянным и спросила его:

-Что означает это видение?- Он посмотрел на Лу и сказал спокойным, отстраненным голосом:

-Время милосердия прошло, настало время воздаяния. Никто не избегнет наград по своим заслугам, - и на этом моменте, как это бывает обычно, она выпала в реальность.

Лу терпеть не могла эти многозначительные  сны, она всегда просыпалась разбитой и с головной болью. И сегодня было тоже самое. Как можно интерпретировать то, что она увидела? Она полежала немного, приходя в себя, потом умылась, оделась и пошла искать Алаэрти. Она рассудила, что Видящая как никто другой, поможет разобраться в путаном сне.

Алаэрти встретила её в саду, где обрезала запущенные розовые кусты. Она помахала Лу и сказала:

-Видишь, совсем растения замучили,- Лу улыбнулась и ответила:

-Да ладно тебе, пускай растут, как им заблагорассудится,- Видящая закончила обрезку последнего куста и сказала:

-На следующий год они разрастутся еще пышней, сама знаешь,- Лу кивнула и ответила:

-Но люди находят поэзию не только в пышном здоровье, но также и в болезненной бледности и печали,- Алаэрти притворилась, что размышляет, а потом процитировала:

-« Из бледных роз последних сплету венок, чтоб подарить тебе, моя печальная и тихая любовь»,- Лу засмеялась:

-Вот ведь, а?! Ты говорила, что не любишь людских стихов, мол, они какие-то ненастоящие. А сама, оказывается, наизусть знаешь,- Видящая загадочно улыбнулась и спросила:

-Ты ведь про свой сон хотела спросить?- Лу кивнула:

-Ну да, мне снилась Дикая охота и Безымянный, который сказал, мол, пришло время воздаяния. Была б я верующей, то сразу же запереживала, что этот сон-предвестник Апокалипсиса. Но ведь туата не знают ничего об этом, так? – Алаэрти цокнула языком:

-Знаешь, мы живем так долго бок о бок с людьми, что сложно сказать уже что-то наверняка. Мне кажется, что раз уж ты лично знакома с Матерью и супругом Её Безымянным, то ничего удивительного  в твоем сне нет. Но, скорей всего, возмездие настигнет кого-то рядом, возможно, наших боевитых соседей,- она не успела договорить, как к ним на всех парах подлетела Мойра и выпалила с чувством:

-Вот можно я этого блядского Торейна пришибу?! Он же, сука, реально нарывается!  Я такая сижу на кухне, чай пью, а этот вваливается и спрашивает, интересуюсь ли я Нанриннэном? А то, мол, это его нареченный, и ему не нравится такой пристальный интерес. Я ему сразу сказала, куда сходить, а он ответил, что подобная грубость не идет девушке!  И тут Нэн такой зашел, и эта сука аж весь затрясся: в глаза Нэну заглядывает, все время его трогает, Нэн от него шарахается, как от чумного, а этому хоть бы хны! Не, ну, что за хуйня, реально?! – Видящая искренне рассмеялась и ответила:

-Милая Мойра,  девушке и правда не пристали такие речи, но ты права. Юный Торейн приходил ко мне и спрашивал о том, суждено или нет ему стать супругом Благословенного, но до их с отцом прихода сюда я и помыслить не могла, что он спрашивает о Нариннэне. Мне и самой кажется, что Нариннэн не в восторге от ухаживаний Торейна. Однако, вопросы у меня не к нему, а к уважаемому Айнарто, который, как мне известно, в молодости жаждал стать супругом Благословенного из Внешних миров,- Мойра сверкнула глазами, но сказала уже спокойней:

-Ну, да, я бы спросила эльфийского папашу, мол, чего это сыночек ваш домогается женатого мужика? Ну, типа, я знаю про ваши шведские семьи, но ведь Нэн не хочется замуж за Торейна? Ну, мне так показалось, да и Том, типа, будет против, я думаю,- тут она замолчала и посмотрела на Лу в поисках поддержки.

Лу посмотрела на храбрую девицу и ответила:

-Да, Мойра, в разговоре со мной Том совершенно ясно выразил свой протест. Так что ты права, только постарайся держаться себя в руках, ладно?- Девушка вздернула подбородок и ответила:

-Ну, я ничего не обещаю,- и ушла походкой человека, облегчившего душу.

Буквально через пару минут появился Том, он вышел прогулочным шагом из кустов и зааплодировал Алаэрти:

-Спасибо тебе, златорукая дама, что спасла эти прекрасные розы! – Алаэрти беспечно рассмеялась и притворилась, что вот прямо сейчас кинет в него садовыми ножницами. Лу удивилась тому, что строгая  и собранная Видящая смеется как девчонка. Том сделал вид, что страшно боится, потом посерьезнел и сказал:

-Это вообще-то Нэновы розы, у него рука на цветы легкая, дети тоже обожали тут ковыряться. Я думал, что без него тут все помрет. Он даже стихи мне читал про то, как «из бледных роз последних сплету венок, чтоб подарить тебе, моя печальная и тихая любовь». Уж не знаю, где раскопал эти сентиментальные вирши,- тут Лу вспомнила о еще одной находке в библиотеке:

-Черт, я же нашла книгу, откуда эти стихи. Большой, кстати, сюрприз: автор её – некий Эдвард О’Рурк, он же Эддин Крайнард ар Нараккто с мира Элейн-Ликиим. Черт  его знает, что это за мир, сроду про него не слышала. Так вот, это самый Эдвард писал стихи, которые и собраны в этой книге. В основном, они более, скажем так туманные  и эпичные, чем стихи о розах, но все равно очень похожи на обычную людскую поэзию.  Выходит, что народ из Внешних миров уже давно тут, как же так вышло что нас, людей, отсюда не выпускают?!

-Потому что ваше назначение - обживать это мир и набираться ума-разума, перед тем как выйти за порог. К вам иногда заходили старшие братья и сестры, но вы с ними пока не умеете играть,- ответила ей Дану, которая, как и подобает высшему существу, без предупреждения.

Всеблагая мать оглядела присутствующих, хмыкнула совсем по-человечески и сказала буднично:

-Кстати, у вас гости. Советую немедля пригласить их в дом, - с этими словами она исчезла, как и не было.

Тут из-за кустов вылетела запыхавшаяся Мойра и выпалила:

-Ой, Том, Луиза, там…это…кондор! Такой здоровущий, черный, клюв громаднейший! Сидит такой на заборе, а Нэн стоит рядом и пялится на него, и оба молчат! Меня жуть взяла, а если этот самый кондор его утащит? Он ведь реально здоровый, размах крыльев как у самолета! – В подтверждение слов девушка раскинула руки, чтоб показат размер птицы.

Лу с Томом переглянулись и поспешили вслед за ней. На заборе, действительно, сидела огромная черная птица. Рядом стоял Нэн и неотрывно глядел прямо на неё. Услышав их шаги, он обернулся, улыбнулся с облегчением и сказал:

-Наконец-то вы пришли, Мойра почему-то испугалась и хотела в него из винтовки стрелять. Оно теперь боится и не хочет спускаться, пока не поговорит с Томасом,- Том подошел поближе и спросил осторожно:

-А кто это?- Нэн посмотрел на него удивленно:

-Ты не догадался? Это же хэватья, мы встречали их на одном из Перекрестков,- Том отвесил гостю церемонный поклон и только потом вспомнил, что хэвьята предпочитают общаются с помощью мыслеречи. Он пострался максимально успокоить мысли и только после этого «услышал» робкий голос:

-Томас-виридани? Меня можно называть Рован, сейчас я Дарующий  и прошу звать меня «он». Можно ли мне спуститься и присоединиться к вашей семье?- Том удивился такой просьбе:

-Наммо, а для чего Вам присоединяться к нам? Ведь если кто и был из хэватья на этом мире, то они наверняка ушли вслед за большинством остальных туата,- создание транслировало мысленный эквивалент пожимания плечами:

-Среди моих собратьев меня считали не в меру любознательным. Они не ошибались, мне интересно, чем же закончатся события на этом мире. Кроме того, мне не доводилось видеть Дикую охоту, это очень захватывающее зрелище,- последнее заявление удивило Тома чуть не до икоты, ему ничего не оставалось, как согласиться.

Создание слетело с забора и прямо на глазах у обалдевших зрителей прератилось в самого настоящего эльфа. Или в то, каким люди обычно представляли себе эльфов. Мойра не удержалась и воскликнула:

-Ух, ты! Так это же темный эльф, да? Ну, типа, дроу! Ты прости меня, что напугала, я думала, что ты Нэна хочешь обидеть.

Лу в который раз подивилась бесстрашию девушки. Указанная девушка, судя по выражению лица, вступила в телепатический контакт с «темным эльфом», потому что она покраснела и сказала вслух:

-Ох, ну простите меня, дуру. Я ж не знала, что это не орел, а человек, то есть, эльф, то есть, тьфу, ты! Хивата то есть, я, наверное, неправильно сказала, да? У меня просто язык в узел завязывается от всех этих эльфийских слов,- ей на помощь пришла Талак’кья.

Нэйланкхэ устроила с гостем долгую игру в гляделки, а потом сказала уверенно:

-Наш гость относится к народу хэватья, ему сложно говорить вслух, он также просил звать его Рован.

Гость тем временем неловеко переминался с ноги на ногу, однако даже не пытался прикрыть  свою наготу. Лу знала, что перевертыши в «людском» обличье напрочь лишены стыда. Та же Талак’кья ходила, наряженная самым странным образом: сейчас на ней была только полупрозрачная, явно короткая и узкая туника из марлевки бирюзового цвета на голове тело. Откуда «дельфиниха» брала одежду до сих пор, оставалось тайной.

Голый хэвьята выглядел непривычно даже по меркам Лу: у него не было ни сосков, ни пупка, а там, где должен находиться член, было гладко как у пластиковой куклы. Черт его знает, может у мужских особей этого вида органы размножения настолько хитрые, что находятся в какой-нибудь полости внутри тела, пока  в них нет нужды. Тут она поняла, что пялится на гостя воткрытую и смутилась.

Положение спас Нэн, он увел хэватья с собой под предогом того, что тот наверняка продрог до костей и проголодался. Мойра, предсказуемо,  увязалась за ними.

Лу решила взять быка за рога:

-Том, что это еще за чудо?- Том вздохнул и ответил:

-О, Лу, это одно из самых причудливых созданий, которых я видел. А я навидался разного, пока мы путешествовали! Понимаешь, эти вот перевертыши, не знаю даже, как сказать, андрогинны, что ли? Ну, вроде улиток, каждая особь может быть попеременно как в мужской, так и в женской фазе. Но самое интересно, что пола у них три: Дарующий, Дарующая и Рождающий. Вот наш гость, к примеру, сейчас условно мужчина, то есть он способен оплодотворить нечто вроде яйцеклетки, которую предоставляет Дарующая, которая на тот момент условно женщина. А вот третье создание действительно можно назвать бесполым: ему вводят яйцеклетку и сперму, оно же вынашивает дитя, котрое могут кормить все трое участников процесса. Как это происходит, даже не спрашивай! Джонни объяснял примерно, но я ни черта толком не понял, - тут Лу не выдержала:

-О, так вот откуда ЛеГуин взяла своих андрогинов с планеты Зима! Ну, нельзя такую диковину на пустом месте выдумать! А этот вот наш, он тоже мог быть «женщиной»? Или родить?- Том пожал плечами:

-Кто их знает? Ну, вроде как Рождающий не может быть ни «мужчиной», ни «женщиной», он исключительно вынашивает дитя и заботится о нем, пока то не станет самостоятельным. Остальныве двое участвуют, если дитя родилось Дарующим или Дарующей. В других случаях они почти не принимают участия в жизни ребенка. У них какая-то дико сложная социальная структура, мозги сломаешь. Они с далекого-предалекого мира на Нити, которая находится  от нашей на расстоянии трех-четырех миров-Перекрестков. Мы туда так и не дошли, хотя Джонни очень хотел, он завел дружбу с одной из общин  хэватья и  рассказал им про Землю. Наверное, он так разрекламировал нашу дыру, что юный любознательный туатан ринулся поглядеть, как тут на самом деле обстоят дела. Ты лучше Нэна попытай, он, судя по всему, осведомлен куда лучше меня.

Лу кивнула и ответила:

-В общем, у нас тут собрались  диковинки на любой вкус. Как думаешь, Нэн сможет убедить нашего гостя одеться как-нибудь более традиционно? Потому что от нарядов Талак’кьи  у меня глаз уже дергается.

Том рассмеялся:

-О, так это она подружилась с Мойрой, а Мойра раскрыла ей секрет блошиного рынка. Они туда уже несколько раз наведывались и принесли назад множество сокровищ,- Лу удивилась:

-Ничего себе! А деньги у них откуда?- Том беспечно махнул рукой:

-А это наши с Джонни деньги, как выяснилось, их чертова уйма. Куда я их дену? Нэну они три раза не уперлись, мне тоже как-то без надобности, так что пускай веселятся.

-Интересно, как наши северные друзья отнесутся к появлению хэватья?- Том посерьезнел и ответил:

-Знаешь, у них нет выбора. Я им спустил с рук этот балаган с предложением руки и сердца, так что им стоит сидеть тихо и не отсвечивать. Потому что Оскорей приходит ко всем тем, у кого в душе черно, а не только к людям, мне кажется,- Лу согласно кивнула головой:

-Думаю, да, они наверняка замыслили какую-то каверзу. Так что давай держать ухо востро, друг мой Томас.

 

**Глава 20. Вопрос половой принадлежности – весьма текучая материя. Справедливо ли считать человека мужчиной или женщиной только на основании первичных половых признаков?**

 Лу вошла в дом и сразу увидела хэватья, наряженного в длинный черный балахон с кружевным капюшоном. Волосы он заплел в причудливую косу, щиколотки босых ног украшали серебряные цепочки. Она почему-то решила, раз создание находится в «мужской фазе», то должно одеваться как мужчина. Но, наверное, к гостям из других миров это не относилось. Тогда Лу решила расспросить Нэна.

Нэн сначала не понял сути вопроса, а потом ответил, что предложил Ровану сначала выбрать из «людской одежды для мужчин», но тому ничего не понравилось. Потом им на помощь пришла Мойра, которая показала хэватья свои сокровища с блошиного рынка. Там он и нашел свой наряд. Тогда Лу спросила про обувь, на что получила ответ: «Рован не любит обуви, ему неудобно».

Мойре, судя по всему, решила взять шефство над хэватья, они сидели на кухне, где девушка разложила перед ним хлеб, печенье, сухари, яблоки, сушеный чернослив, цукаты из апельсиновых корок, поставила три кружки на выбор и теперь внимательно наблюдала, как он осторожно пробует предложенное. Рован откусывал по маленькому кусочку, вдумчиво жевал, а потом неуклюже улыбался и показывал Мойре большой палец. Лу немного понаблюдала за ними, а потом решила пойти еще немного порасспросить Тому. Ей показалось, что он знает куда больше, чем рассказывает.

Она нашла Тома в гостиной в компании Айнарто и Торейна. Оба фэйрэ имели разраженный вид, Айнарто спрашивал Тома:

-Томас, для чего Вы пустили в дом это создание? Ведь всем известно, что хэватья - предвестники бед, особенно, если являются в облике черных птиц. Как Вы думаете, наши соседи отнесутся к появлению тут этого существа? Я видел, как он одет, и Нариннэн почему-то потворствует его капризам! А уж эта безрассудная девица Мойра и вовсе очарована бесполым, даже не знаю, как его назвать! Вы думаете, что если о нем узнают Стражи или священники, они спустят Вам это с рук?- Том покачал головой:

-Айнарто-наммо, не Вы ли мне рассказывали, что Дикая охота избавила этот мир от особенно рьяных служителей господа? Так зачем сейчас нагнетать обстановку? Чего Вы боитесь на самом деле?- Тут в разговор вмешался Торейн:

-Томас-наммо, мне кажется, что Нариннэн проявляет совершенно определенный интерес к этому созданию. Он знает, что оно такое?- Том посмотрел на юного викинга и спросил подчеркнуто спокойно:

-И какова же природа этого интереса?- Торейн смутился, посмотрел на отца в поисках поддержки и ответил:

-Ну, Нариннэн смотрит на хэватья будто на  желанного партнера, вот что! А хэватья  ведь вообще ни мужчины, и не женщины, они же вообще бесполые. Так почему он тогда отверг меня и дарит свое внимание подобному созданию?- Том цокнул языком и ответил уже с каким-то промерзшим насквозь спокойствием:

-Торейн-наммо, насколько я знаю, Нариннэн ответил тебе отказом на предложение о помолвке, так? Так почему же тебя так сильно интересует то, кому он гипотетически может подарить свою благосклонность?- За юношу ответил его отец:

-Томас-наммо, мне кажется, что нам стоит устроить настоящий ритуал помолвки, потому что Нариннэн ответил моему сыну, не подумав,- Том перевел холодный взгляд на старшего фэйрэ и сказал:

-То есть результат разговора Вашего сына с моим супругом вас не устроил? Вы хотите получить формальный отказ? Хорошо, я поговорю с Нариннэном и сообщю  вам результат не позднее сегодняшнего вечера. Теперь прошу прощения, мне нужно вас покинуть,- с этими словами он развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

Лу вышла из-за двери, её тут же заметил Айнарто и сказал:

-Луиза-натто, как радостно видеть кровную сестру Оберега Дважды Благовсловенного! – Лу ответила ему ритуальным поклоном, и он продолжил:

-У нас есть просьба, Луиза-натто, не поймите превратно, но не могли бы Вы поговорить с Томасом? Мне кажется, он нам не доверяет,- Лу хотела ответить ему колкостью, но сдержалась:

-Айнарто-наммо, разве могу я вставать между Вами и Томасом?- Старший фэйрэ поморщился, как от головной боли, и ответил:

-Луиза, Вы же понимаете, о чем я? Томас идет на поводу у своего юного супруга. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы Вы стали голосом разума,- Лу согласно кивнула:

-Правильно ли я, понимаю, что Томаса следует убедить в целесообразности брака с Торейном?- Айнарто улыбнулся и кивнул:

-Я счастлив, что мы пришли к взаимопониманию, Луиза-натто,- Лу смотрела на обоих фэйрэ и еле сдерживалась от того, чтобы ответить им резким отказом. Она помолчала немного, потом взяла себя в руки и ответила:

-Поймите правильно, Айнарто-наммо, я ничего не обещаю,- фэйрэ понимающе улыбнулся и кивнул.

На том они и распрощались.

Лу вышла в сад и бродила там безо всякой цели, пока не услышала Нэна. Она пошла на голос, и наткнулась на него, сидящего на скамейке в окружении Мойры и Рована. Он читал им вслух:

Дыханьем осени прохладным

Прозрачный воздух напоен.

Когда-то пышный сад

Уж сбросил свой убор зеленый,

Усыпаны тропинки

Багряным золотом кудрей кленовых.

Лишь маленький  цветник не хочет

Так скоро лето отпускать.

Сегодня утром ранним

 Нашел на розовом кусте последние цветы,

И вспомнил о тебе, позвал

И жду прихода с нетерпеньем.

Спеши ко мне, не медли.

Я в ожиданьи время скоротаю:

Из бледных роз последних сплету венок,

Чтоб подарить тебе,

Моя печальная и тихая любовь.

Лу деликатно кашлянула, Нэн прервал чтение и сказал:

-Луиза, ты тоже пришла послушать стихи? Рован сказал мне, что никогда не видел людских книг, я решил показать ему, а Мойра попросила почитать вслух,- Лу невольно улыбнулась в ответ:

-И ты читаешь им любовные вирши?- Нэн, как ни в чем не  бывало, ответил:

-Не только,  это стихотворение мне попалось случайно. Может быть, Вы тоже почитаете нам? У меня есть сборник Вашей прабабушки,- он протянул Лу знакомый томик в полотняной обложке.

Лу кивнула, открыла наугад книгу и  начала читать:

 Когда позовет тебя море в дорогу,

Ты вещи собери:

Возьми с собою гребень из березы,

Что у двора растет,

Возьми резную флягу колодезной воды,

Круг сыра, хлеба каравай,

Сложи в суму и завяжи покрепче.

В Джиллс-бэй потом спеши,

Там позови Хозяйку врат,

Что из народа селки,

Ей скажешь:

«Матерь моря, тебе все ведомы пути,

Что скрыты от того,

Кто хочет причинить

Лишь пагубу,

Чье сердце наполняют

Завистливая горечь,

Да сорная трава,

Что ревностью зовется.

Я - усталый путник,

Чью душу иссушила

Тоска по родине моих далеких предков.

Прошу тебя теперь, благая матерь,

Открой мне путь прямой, неторный,

Туда, где отыщу я

Чертоги радости и землю откровений».

И коль тебя пропустит Матерь моря,

Иди скорей туда, не медли ни секунды,

Мне весточку пришли,

А после возвращайся снова.

Лу дочитала стихотворение и оглядела слушателей: Нэн смотрел вдаль прозрачными глазами, Мойра переводила взгляд то на него, то на хэватья, а Рован, заметив её взгляд, поглядел прямо в упор, а потом она услышала в голове его голос: «Луиза-натто, хотите ли Вы, чтоб я спел песню своего народа? Я знаю несколько в переложении на всеобщий лаугнин, Вы ведь знаете язык»?Лу квинула, и тогда он запел? В любом случае, рот существа оставался закрытым, а песня звучала, словно из квадрофонической системы. Пел Рован голосом, который можно было с натяжкой назвать баритоном, но при этом голос был отчетливо нечеловеческим. Даже на пение Сирен или банши было не похоже. Сама песня поставила Лу в тупик, пелось там примерно следующее:

Мои глаза кровоточат,

Наполненые болью о тебе,

Твои глаза отныне слепы.

Я лишь скажу,

Что слез моих с лихвою

Нам хватит на двоих.

Омою раны на твоих руках,

Бинтами скрою

Те язвы, что сочатся

Густым и желтым гноем.

Промою их составом,

Что вытянет весь яд.

Тогда прозреешь ты,

Увидишь, как

Тоскую по тебе,

Ни отдыха, ни сна не знаю

Я отныне.

 

Дальше она не смогла разобрать слов, Рован с беспокойством огляделся и спросил: «Вам не понравилось»? Лу ответила: «Мне очень понравилось, просто до этого я ни разу не слышала таких песен, спасибо тебе».

Нэн понимающе улыбнулся, хэватья буквально расцвел и коснулся его руки таким интимным жестом, что Лу стало не по себе. Нэн в ответ сжал его пальцы и вернулся к чтению. Лу посидела еще немного с ними, а потом ушла. Ей надо было подумать.

Однако спокойно размышлять ей помешали. Торейн вышел навстречу и решительно сказал:

-Луиза, Вы видели это непотребство? Разве может хэватья оказывать знаки внимания тадда-виридани без ведома старшего супруга? Разве правильно, что тадда-виридани принимает ухаживания такого, даже не знаю, как его  назвать?! Ведь это создание даже не мужчина в настоящем смысле! Да ведь он даже и не женщина! Откуда он вообще взялся и почему ведет себя так, словно Нариннэн ему предназначен в супруги самой Всеблагой матерью?!- Лу сразу охладила пыл юного фэйрэ:

-Торейн, если ты не успокоишься, я вынуждена буду серьезно поговорить не только с твоим отцом, но и призвать Видящую, а также Мать нэйланкхэ. Как думаешь, что они тебе ответят? Прошу тебя, перестань следить за Нариннэном. Наксколько мне известно, он не хочет брать тебя в супруги,- в ответ Торейн покраснел и ответил:

-Пока не получил официального отказа, я не оставлю надежды. Неужели никто не решится образумить его? Разве видано, чтобы хэватья становились виридани? Ведь они же бесплодны, в конце концов!- Тут Лу не выдержала:

-О, так вот ты чего хочешь, юноша! Ты мечтаешь, что Ткущий станет твоим супругом, и Древо дарует вам ребенка. Ведь древесное дитя наверянка будет Благословенным, и ты одним выстрелом убьешь множество дичи. А что же Томас?- Торейн немного поколебался и ответил уже с меньшим апломбом:

-Томас уже немолод, больше того, Вы сами видете, как он измучен. Если он не проживет долго, кто же поддержит Нариннэна и детей?- Лу поняла, что еще немного, и она скажет самоуверенному викингу, что на самом деле думает, не стесняясь в выражениях. Каким-то чудом она смогла сдержаться и сказала:

-Торейн, прошу тебя, не делай того, о чем пожалеешь. Ты ведь в курсе того, насколько силен Нариннэн как Ткущий? На что он способен на самом деле? Или ты думаешь, что тебя это не касается?- Юноша посмотрел на неё, потом сказал:

-Луиза-натто, я уважаю Вас безмерно, но не стоит меня пугать. Нариннэн никогда не причинит вреда тому, кто искренне ищет его благосклонности. Как только я увидел его, я сразу понял, что этот туатан станет моим супругом. Он разумен, храбр, предан своим близким, наконец, он очень хорош собой. Мне рассказывали, что туата из Внешних пределов красивы, но я не думал, что настолько,- Лу не знала, что делать, то ли рассмеяться, то ли залепить Торейну пощечину. Поэтому она решила ограничиться вопросом:

-Скажи мне, были у тебя уже юноши или девушки? Отчего ты решил, что тебе нужен именно мужчина? – Фэйрэ на секунду отвел глаза, потом ответил чуть менее уверенно:

-Ну, у меня были девушки, но ничего серьезного, не подумайте! Луиза, разве Вы не верите в любовь с первого взгляда?- И тут Лу не выдержала и рассмеялась:

-Конечно же, ты был-был натуралом, а потом увидел Нариннэна Прекрасного и понял, что на самом заблуждался насчет своей ориентации! Ты влюбился впервые в жизни и теперь всеми силами будешь добиваться любимого! Мне-то не ври, не к чему это. И вообще, я расскажу Томасу про твои честолюбивые планы, потому, что мне даже думать неприятно, что ты хочешь использовать Нэна как племенного быка,- Торейн пошел совсем уж свекольными пятнами и ответил:

-Луиза-натто, я думал, что могу Вам довериться, как матери, ведь Ваш собственный сын стал супругом Благословеного! А вместо этого Вы хотите навлечь на меня неприятности, равзе это честно? – Лу поняла, что надо заканчивать:

-Торейн, давай так: забудем, что этот развговор вообще был. Теперь прости меня, дела не ждут.

Она ушла, не оборочиваясь, уверенная, что юный фэйрэ не остановится на достигнутом.

**Глава 21. В огне и пламени, в кострище ненасытном тебя сожгут, чтоб не вернулся снова.**

Лу пошла прямиком к Алаэрти  и сказала ей:

-Слушай, ты в курсе, что Торейн, по его словам, влюбился в Нэна с первого взгляда и твердо намерен стать его супругом. А еще наш юный викинг отчего-то решил, что Том того и гляди покинет этот мир. Тут еще хэватья на нашу голову. И Торейн приревновал Нэна к нему, причем, он где-то даже прав. Они давеча сидели в саду втроем, он, Мойра и хэватья, и Нэн с хэватья очень выразительно держались за ручки. Что думаешь?- Видящая цокнула языком в ответ:

-Понимаешь, я ничего не могу сказать тебе, Луиза. Как ни банально звучит, но пускай все идет своим чередом. Понимаю, что тебе очень хочется защитить Нэна, да и Тома уберечь, но эта ситуация уже вне нашей досигаемости.

Они поговорили еще немного, Алаэрти подумала немного и решила отправиться обратно вместе с Лу, чтоб своими глазами увидеть все вышеописанное.

Когда они пришли, то не застали ни Тома, ни Нэна. Мойра сказала, что они ушли, никому не сказав ни слова. Еще она гордо отрапортовала, что Рована оставили на её попечении. Лу осторожно спросила, куда же делся подопечный? Мойра ответила, что он ушел к себе отдохнуть. Лу подумала, что надо бы проведать хэватья, потому что ситуация с Торейном выбила её из равновесия.

Она поднялась на второй этаж, долго стучала в дверь гостевой спальни, но никто так и не открыл. Тогда Лу толкнула дверь и вошла. Ожидемо, постель была пуста. Одежда лежала на стуле, а самого Рована нигде видно не было.

Тогда Лу поспешила найти Айнарто, чтоб узнать, где его сын. Страший фэйрэ удивленно поднял брови и ответил:

-Луиза, почему Вы спрашиваете? Мой сын волен сам выбирать себе занятия, он редко передо мной отчитывается. Торейн – весьма разумный юноша, я полностью ему доверяю,- Лу посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и сказала:

-А я вот совершенно не доверяю ему, увы. Ваш сын, Айнарто-наммо, терзается совершенно неуместной ревностью к хэватья Ровану. Вдобавок, он твердо верит, что Нариннэн станет его супругом. Поэтому мне кажется, что Торейн воспринимает Рована как досадную помеху на пути осуществления своих планов. Вы же знаете, что делают с помехами, наммо? Их устраняют,- Айнарто сделал знак «минуй нас» и сказал:

-Мне кажется, Луиза-натто, Вы преувеличиваете, - Лу ответила:

-Время покажет, пока же советую отыскать сына и поговорить с ним по душам.

Лу вышла во двор, где нашла встревоженную Талак’кью, та увидела её и сказала:

-Луиза, нам надо найти Торейна как можно быстрее, потому что он задумал нечто непоправимое. Мои предчувствия еще ни разу не подводили. Нам нужно взять с собою Алаэрти и спешить.

Однако, им не пришлось никуда идти. Видящая сама пришла к ним и безо всяких прелюдий сказала:

-Если Торейн на самом деле сделает то, что показала мне Мать в неизреченной милости своей, то я собственными руками накажу этого заносчивого юнца. Призываю Безымянного в свидетели, миловердия не будет!

Лу ни разу не видела сдержаную Видящую в таком гневе.

Они пошли прямиком к ближайшей церкви. Там их встретили разгневанные горожане из числа фанатично верующих, их поддерживали объятые праведным гневом Стражи и трое святых отцов.

Лу не выдержала и сказала как можно громче:

-Уважаемые сограждане, зачем вы собрались тут? Неужто, как в старые добрые времена, нашли кого-то из народа туата, несущего вред и пагубу роду людскому?

Ей ответил отец МакМиллан:

-Остерегайся  гнева господня, Луиза Гринвуд! Велик господь, тяжела карающая длань его! Знаешь ли ты, что нечистивое отродье, поганый оборотень, не имеющий пола, что противно самой природе, морочил нас богомерзкими видениями? Он внушал нам такое, что я зык мой не дерзнет повторить!

Тут  свои пять копеек вставил один из Стражей:

-Если бы один добрый человек не предупредил нас, мы бы упустили это дьявольское порождение! Он заставлял нас поверить, что является ангелом господним, летал и даже излечил мою сестру от эпилепсии! Но мы-то знаем, что чудеса эти от лукавого!

Отец МакМиллан сделал ему знак замолчать и сказал веско:

\- Внемлите, братья и сестры во Христе! Давайте сожжем проклятого богом оборотня!

Тут  с колокольни спикировала большая птица, на этот раз белая, перкинулась в Рована, и Лу  услышала давешний квадрофонический голос, почему-то на чистейшем английском:

\- Вы хотите сжечь меня? Тогда я облегчу вам работу! – И хэватья вспыхнул как настоящий факел, за какие-то секунды пламя взметнулась вверх, а потом стало распространяться в стороны, норовя поджечь тех, кто стоял слишком близко.

Лу стояла как громом пораженая, перед ней разворачивалось зрелище, достойное картин средневековых мастеров. Рован пылал как неопалимая купина, асфальт плавился и тек ручейкам по площади перед церковью. Верующие, Стража и священники пятились, но не покидали круга. Наконец, отец МакМиллан овладел собой и вокликнул:

-Узрите, как адское пламя пожирает порождение диавола!

Как по команде, пламя взревело, вспыхнуло так, что на момент ослепило всех на площади, а потом все погасло. Остался запах дыма, расплавленный асфальт и кучка серебристого пепла в самой середине.

Обычно спокойная, сдержанная Талак’кья вышла вперед и сказала:

-Призываю в свиедетели Всеблагую Матерь Дану и супруга Ёе Безымянного и говорю, что эти люди виновны в гибели Рована из хэватья. Да не избегут они наказания, да покинет их удача в делах, да не будет вам больше прямой дороги! Как могли вы затравить невинную душу, вы, что называете себя слугами бога! Также я обращаюсь к тому, кто предал Рована из хэватья в руки этих людей! Тебе не избежать суда Матери Дану и супруга Ёе Безымянного! Какую дорогу бы ты не выбрал, тебе не сбежать! – Лу всем существом ощутила волны силы, исходившие от нэйланкхэ, и ей стало не по себе.

И тут Талак’кья сделала нечто неожиданное: она подняла руки в небо, сделала несколько замысловатых жестов, и полил дикий, апокалиптический дождь. Его струи хлестали, словно ледяные бичи, сбивали с ног и мешали идти. Вскоре все «праведные», оскальзываясь, цепляясь друг за друга, как утопающие, покинули площадь. Остались только священники и Стражи, которых ливень буквально пригвоздил к земле. Они никак не могли встать, сколько не пытались.

Талак’кья пошла к ним словно ангел возмездия, за ней последовали Лу и Алаэрти. Лу посмотрела на нэйланкхэ и подивилась выразительности обычно бесстрастного лица. Нэйланкхэ подошла вплотную к насквозь промокшим людям и сказала подчеркнуто ровным, безэмоциональным голосом:

-Не будет вам удачи и прямой дороги, ни на море, ни на суше, пока души ваши не очистятся.

Отец МакМиллан попытался что-то сказать, но благоразумно промолчал. Страж Хегарти посмотрел на Талак’кью и плюнул ей под ноги. Нэйланкхэ цокнула языком, послышался раскат грома, ударила молния, после чего она сказала, обращаясь к людям:

-Следующая молния вполне может ударить в кого-то из вас, - действительно, еще одна молния ударила прямо рядом с церковной оградой, где они сидели.

Талак’кья развернулась и ушла. Алаэрти стояла над жертвами потопа и молчала, потом сказала буднично:

-Отец МакМиллан, неужели Вы готовы  были поджечь свою церковь ради того, чтоб избавиться от единственного фэйрэ?- Словно против своей воли, священник ответил:

-Ко мне пришел один богобоязненный юноша и рассказал, что за богопротивное создание прячется в доме Честертона. Он сказал, что выманит это создание из дома, а дальше дело за нами. Мы поймали его, но проклятый оборотень смог сбежать и спрятаться в церкви,- Видящая перебила его:

-А как выглядел этот юноша?- Священник пожал плечами:

-Высокий, светловолосый, говорил очень убедительно. Кто же знал, что эта мерзость окажется такой сильной? Да еще и сожжет себя перед храмом?- Тут в разговор вступил Страж Хегарти:

-Слушайте, дамочка, я в курсе, что Вы тут главная, типа ясновидящая, но не надо самосуда, хорошо? Ваши главные назначили нам суд на десятое, а это через неделю. Там и разберемся, ладно? Не надо нас пугать, мы и так пуганые.

Алаэрти посмотрела на них как на пустое место, потом тронула Лу за руку, мол, пошли, нечего тут делать.

Пока они шли в томову усадьбу, дождь постепенно стихал. Уже у самого дома ливень прекрастился, небо очистилось, и воздух наполнился пронзительной свежестью.

Им навстречу выбежала зареванная Мойра:

-Ой, мамочки, там Рован прилетел, весь обгоревший, упал, еле в человека смог превратиться! У него такие ожоги страшные, аж до мяса! Мне Томас с Нэном сказали, мол, береги его, а я!- И девушка снова заплакала.

Лу успокоила её, как смогла, и они втроем пошли посмотреть, что произошло с хэватья.

Хэватья лежал на прямо на покрывале, расстеленном на большом обеденном столе. Выглядел он, действительно, жутко. Кисти обгорели до кости, плоть почернела, таже участь постигла стопы, коричнево-красные, с черными краями ожоги пятнали все тело. Волосы обгорели неровными клоками почти до самого черепа. Каким-то чудом, лицо почти не пострадало, были лишь ожоги на подбородке и правой щеке. Глаза Рована были плотно закрыты, дышал он так тихо, что Лу вначале подумала про самое плохое.

Но тут хэватья медленно, с видимым усилием открыл глаза, и Лу снова услышала тот же самый квадрофонический голос, только теперь он был тихим и прерывистым:

-Луиза, Алаэрти, Талак’кья, Мойра, спасибо вам. Даже если я не выживу, то передам остальным из моего народа весь о том, что на Элейн-Куиврэнн есть достойные люди,- на этой фразе в комнату вбежала Мойра, подскочила к столу, резко остановилась и заговорила:

-Ты, это, не смей помирать! Ишь, что удумал! Нэна с Томом уже позвали, они придут и всем тут устроят козу на возу! Ты же мне обещал, что возьмешь с собой, путешествовать, и все такое!- Девушка замолчала, запрокинула голову, потом раздраженно вытерла глаза и продолжила очень тихо:

-Не умирай, пожалуйста, а? – Она села на пол у стола и затихла.

Трое женщин приблизились к столу и просто стояли молча, не зная что делать. Молчание нарушила Лу:

-Слушайте, давайте позовем Эанид? У неё же есть всякие чудо - снадобья, которые любого на ноги поставят. У туата с Изнанки ведь регенерация куда лучше, чем у местных, так? А если его в Древо отнести?- Алаэрти мрачно покачала головой:

-Нас не выпустят отсюда. Мои видения ясно говорят, что мы тут застряли, пока не решим все проблемы с людьми. Так что будем справляться без Древа,- на этой фразе в комнату вошел Айнарто.

Мойра заметила его первой, вскочила  и выпалила:

-Ну, что? Добились своего? – Айнарто посмотрел на неё почти с ужасом. Лу с сожалением оглянулась на фэйрэ:

-Ох, Айнарто-наммо, что же нам теперь делать? Помогите найти Вашего сына, потому что его подозревают в слишком серьезных вещах. Объясните, что нужно прийти и все рассказать, - фэйрэ посмотрел на неё с явным недоверием, но потом ответил:

-В чем подозревают моего сына?- Ему ответила Талак’кья:

-Нам кажется, что Ваш сын вступил в сговор со Стражами и передал в их руки Рована из хэватья. Я буду рада, если это ошибка, Айнарто-наммо,- Айнарто раздраженно отмахнулся:

-Талак’кья-натто, у Вас должны быть неопровержимые доказательства для подобных обвинений,- нэйланкхэ покачала головой, тогда Айнарто приосанился и сказал веско:

-Когда они будут, тогда и обвиняйте, натто.

Тут в беседу снова вклинилась Мойра, она пошла вплотную к рослому фэйрэ и сказала:

-Ты тут нам кончай невинность изображать! Хочешь сказать, не в курсе, что сыночек шпионил за Рованом?- Айнарто не удостоил её ответом.

Тогда Мойра бросила на него убийственный взгляда и быстро вышла из комнаты. Айнарто оглядел присутствующих, кивнул на прощание и вышел следом.

Тут вошла Эанид с холщовым мешком, откуда, без лишних церемоний достала целую россыпь  склянок с жидкостью и пару маленьких коробочек из песчаника. Она осмотрела Рована и распорядилась поднять его и отнести в ванну, куда налить прохладной воды.

Алаэрти и Талак’кья, самые сильные  из них, подняли хэватья и пренесли его в ванну на первом этаже. Лу опрометью побежала набирать воду. Наконец хэватья осторожно опустили в воду, Эанид вылила туда несколько склянок и сказала, что теперь нужно ждать. Четыре женщины  разместились в просторной ванной, и Эанид задала вопрос:

-Как же получилось, что хэватья сжег себя? Рассказывают, что они поступают так, если чувствуют неминуемую смертельную опасность. Нет ничего хуже для их народа, чем насильственная смерть. Говорят, что тогда они не смогут уйти на Высшие нити, им снова придется родиться здесь, и во второй жизни они уже не будут хэватья,- женщины переглянулись, а вопрос задала Лу:

-Слушай, неужели, это может быть правдой? С вашим народом я уже ничему не удивляюсь, но такие вещи уже чересчур,- Эанид цокнула языком:

-А часто ли ты видела, чтоб живые существа пылали подобно лесному пожару? А потом своим ходом добирались до убежища? Я ни разу не покидала этого мира, но наслушалась рассказов об удивительных вещах, которые для жителей Внешних миров – обычное дело.

Тут Алаэрти обеспокоенно нахмурилась и сказала:

-Эанид, нужно что-то делать, Рован говорит, что ему очень больно.

Селки встала, попросила Лу спустить воду, а потом налить немного в таз, чтобы развести лечебную грязь с водорослями, которые она принесла с собой. В результате получилась буровато-зеленая кашица, остро пахнущая йодом. Они вчетвером быстро и аккуратно намазали ожоги хэватья, после чего оставили грязь подсохнуть. В конце концов, Рована с великой осторожностью перенесли наверх и уложили. Вскоре он задремал, перед этим Эанид дала ему какое-то снадобье, и они спустились на кухню.

Лу сделала всем чая, а остальные организовали импровизированный обед. Однако, поесть спокойно им не удалось. Они услышали шум, что-то упало, Мойра громко выругалась, а потом прозвучал ружейный выстрел. Женщины выбежали из кухни в коридор и увидели, что Мойра все-таки нашла Торейна.

Он пытался встать с пола, куда, судя по всему, упал, споткнувшись о комод для обуви. Но суровая Мойра была категорически несогласна. Она стояла с оружием наизготовку и не собиралась сдавать позиции. Прямо над ней на потолке зияла дыра от пули.

Девушка заметила их и сказала:

-Ох, наконец-то! Я этого сученка нашла, когда у церкви прятался. Думал, твои друзья-церковники помогут?! Да хуй ты угадал, падаль подзаборная! Да я б тебя сама грохнула, да не хочу руки марать! Вот есть у нас мудрые матери, пускай они решат, что с тобой делать! Спокойно сиди, не трепыхайся!- Мойра пнула его в плечо, Торейн поморщился, но выпрямился и придал лицу надменное выражение.

Лу первой подошла к нему и спросила в лоб:

-Ты зачем сбежал? И как тебе пришло в голову сдать хэватья Стражам?- Торейн посмотрел на неё чуть ли не с ужасом и ответил:

-С чего Вы взяли, что я сбежал?Что это за обвинения?Вы лучше уймите эту сумасшедшую, она ведь чуть меня не ранила!- Мойра возмущенно раздула ноздри и ткнула его дулом винтовки в спину:

-Ты  у меня допиздшься! Радуйся, что винтовка на предохранителе!- Лу сказала ей:

-Мойра, прошу тебя, возьми себя в руки, убери ружье,- Девушка сурово посмотрела на фэйрэ, но ружье убрала. Тогда Лу обратилась к Торейну:

-А ты втавай, пойдешь с нами. Давай живей, - она дернула парня за рукав. Мгновенно потеряв половину своей надменности, он безоговорочно поднялся на ноги и пошел, куда сказано.

Наверху мирно спал Рован, укрытый легким пледом. Его обгорелые руки, обмазаные целебной грязью лежали поверх одеяла, ожоги на лице казались уже менее страшными. Торейн увидел хэватья и попятился назад, но Лу подтолкнула его в спину и напутствовала:

-Давай-давай, посмотри на дела рук своих, не стесняйся.

Торейн запнулся, Мойра придала ему еще ускорения толчком в бок, и он приземлился у самой постели, навис над спящим и сказал потрясенно:

-Я не думал, что с ним случится такое, я не хотел!

В комнату вошли остальные, пропустили вперед Айнарто, который спросил сына:

-Торейн, скажи мне, это правда? Ты на самом деле отдал Рована из хэватья в руки Стражей?!- Он неверяще посмотрел на сына, тот посмотрел прямо в глаза отцу и ответил:

-Папа, как ты мог такое подумать?! Я хотел узнать у Стражей, в курсе ли они про хэватья? Они сказали, что видели несколько раз громадную черную собаку, потом пантеру и, наконец, черную птицу. Тогда я рассказал, кто это на самом деле, и отец МакМиллан попросил меня показать, где живет этот туатан. Я пришел сюда и объяснил Ровану, что  мы больше не прячемся от людей, у нас перемирие, попросил его показаться перед ними. Он тогда надел это дурацкое платье с капюшоном и в таком виде вышел. Отец МакМиллан увидел его и спросил, мужчина Рован или женщина, а тот ему ответил, что ни то, ни другое по людским меркам. Тогда они напрямую спросили перевертыш он или нет? И хэватья ответил, что, да, и перекинулся в пантеру. И один из Стражей попытался набросить на него сеть, чтоб поймать. Но хэватья увернулся, перекинулся в птицу и улетел. Я ничего не мог поделать, честно, их было слишком много, а Дара у меня нет! Я же не знал, что его загонят в церковь, а он станет изображать из себя какого-то ангела! Я не знаю, он перекинулся в белую птицу, начал какую-то чушь транслировать, мол, Иисус Христос любит всех тварей живых одинаково, что фэйрэ тоже дети божие, еще что-то! Стражи разозлились, стали кричать, что оборотней всегда ловили, обливали смолой и жгли. Священники попытались войти в церковь, но хэватья как-то смог заблокировать двери и не пустил их внутрь. Тогда они решили поджечь церковь, чтоб выкурить его наружу, но тут пришли вы четверо, и случилось то, что случилось, - Торейн замолчал и посмотрел на спящего хэватья. Как по заказу, Рован медленно открыл глаза, и все присутствующие услышали:

-Торейн немного лукавит, он сам сказал священнику, что я – оборотень. Стражи спросили его, опасен ли я? Торейн ответил, что не знает, но береженого бог бережет. Наверное, поэтому люди пришли с сетью, чтобы поймать меня. Я укрылся от них в храме, потому что подумал, что они не станут жечь дом своего бога, но оказался не прав. Кстати, Торейн, уверяю тебя, что гореть очень больно, так что я вовсе не отделался легким испугом.

Мойра в два шага оказалась возле Торейна и ткнула его кулаком в грудь:

-Ты – малодушная, трусливая сволочь! Вот вернутся  Томас  с Нэном, уж они тебе устроят! – Тут вмешался до сих пор молчавший Айнарто:

-Мойра, отойди от моего сына! Не стоит угрожать ему, предупреждаю тебя! Вину Торейна еще не доказали, я бы не стал верить словам хэватья, пока не будет Алаэрти-натто не проверит его воспоминания. Ведь он мучается от нестепимой боли и не может судить непредвзято,- Мойра не успокаивалась:

-Как же, как же! Драгоценного сыночка обижают! А если бы он с Рованом поменялись местами? Ты бы тогда совсем по-другому заговорил бы, Айнарто-наммо! – И тут вмешалась Эанид, она сказала спокойно и веско:

-Вы все, угомонитесь. Нам следует покинуть комнату выздоравливающего и спуститься вниз, чтоб дожадаться прихода Томаса-виридани и Нариннэна-тадда-виридани. Кстати, Торейн, ты хотел официальной помолвки с Нариннэном? Думаю, что этот ритуал следует провести сегодня. Мойра, если желаешь, можешь остаться с Рованом, думаю, он будет не против.

Мойра радостно кивнула, посмотрела пристально хэватья в глаза и осторожно легла рядом с ним, прямо поверх пледа.

Остальные сразу же покинули комнату. Лу уходила последней, она оглянулась и увидела, что оба, Рован и Мойра, лежат голова к голове  и улыбаются.


	25. Часть III. Птица. Главы 22,23,24

**Глава** **22\. Ежели тот, кто надеется стать супругом, получает от избранника отказ, то следует ему отступить немедля и более не чинить препятствий отказавшему.**

 

Том и Нэн вернулись буквально через полчаса, после признания Торейна. Том буквально кипел от негодования, а Нэн был просто пугающе, дзенски спокоен. Как только Айнарто их увидел, то мгновенно утратил все самодовольство. Том же наоборот подошел к нему и сказал безо всяких отступлений:

-Айнарто-наммо, Вы хотели помолвки? Будет Вам помолвка, несите обручальные браслеты.. Всех присутствующих призываю в свидетели, что помолвка пройдет по правилам, заповеданным Всеблагой Матерью Дану,- женщины согласились, Торейн приосанился и со значением посмотрел на Нэна.

Вскоре в комнату вернулся Айнарто с коробкой, обитой лазурной тканью. Он поставил её на стол, открыл с великой осторожностью и вынул обручальные браслеты. Лу еще раз удивилась красоте работы фэйрэ: браслеты были сделаны из серебра, завитого в удивительно тонкой работы лозы, укращенные цветами с инкрустацией из сапфиров такой чистоты, что диву даешься. Настоящие сокровища эльфов, передаваемые от отца к сыну многие годы,- подумала Лу.  Айнарто повернулся к сыну и сказал торжественно :

-Сын мой, подойди, забери свой обручальный дар для Нариннэна Лориэла ард Тален-Авьен-Равирен, - Торейн забрал у него из рук браслеты, развернулся к Нэну и произнес медленно и торжественно:

-Нариннэн Лориэл, прими этот обручальный дар. Этим браслетом я предлагаю себя в супруги. Принимаешь ли ты мое предложение?- Нэн на секунду обернулся к Тому, а потом ответил, твердо и спокойно:

-Торейн Амиллин, я отвергаю  твой обручальный дар,- Торейн непонимающе огляделся и спросил:

-Как это? Разве ты не понимаешь, что так нужно? Ты не сможешь так просто взять и отказаться! Ведь мы с отцом остались здесь именно из-за тебя, он сказал мне, что ты согласишься!- Айнарто сказал:

-Томас-наммо, ну, хоть Вы вразумите супруга! – Том холодно посмотрел на него и ответил:

-Айнарто-наммо, о чем Вы просите меня? Ведь Нариннэн только что при свидетелях дал Вам официальный отказ. Ведь Вам, должно быть, известно, что после этого следует прекратить настаивать на обручении,- Торейн не выдержал:

-Луиза, я же открыл Вам сердце, неужели этого недостаточно?! Подтвердите, что я искренне желаю стать супругом Нариннэна, безо всякой задней мысли,- Лу покачала головой:

-Упаси Всеблагая Матерь от такой искренности! Ты Рована сдал Страже тоже искренне, безо всякой задней мысли? Врал нам, что невиновен, что тебя отец МакМиллан  не так понял? Мне вот кажется, что ты банально хотел от него избавиться, разве нет?- Торейн промолчал, и тогда заговорил Нэн:

-Айнарто-наммо, я знаю, что Вы продолжали добиваться расположения моего супруга Джоннаха даже тогда, когда он отказал Вам. Разве на Элейн-Куиврэнн так принято?- Айнарто ответил ему почти снисходительно:

-Нариннэн, на моем мире принято вразумлять юных, потому что они не ведают, что творят,- и тут Том не выдержал:

-Айнарто Кавиллим и Торейн Амиллин, правом хозяина этого дома прошу вас покинуть его пределы и не возращаться больше.

Отец и сын переглянулись, Торейн вернул отцу браслеты, тот уложилл их обратно в коробку, и они в молчании покинули гостиную.

Оставшиеся переглянулись, Нэн извинился и чуть не бегом бросился проведать хэватья. Том немного помолчал, а потом с тяжким вздохом сел на диван и обратился к присутствующим:

\- Дамы, присаживайтесь, в ногах правды нет.

Когда все расселись, Том оглядел их и сказал буднично:

\- Во избежание дальнейших неприятностей предлагаю всем перебраться в Лервик. Валеннин разрешила мне воспользоваться их домами, если будет нужда. Мне кажется, сейчас самое время воспользоваться приглашением.

Женщины переглянулись, потом слово взяла Эанид:

-Думаю, Томас, ты прав. Рована уже можно переносить без боязни повредить ему, так что нам ничего не мешает уйти отсюда.

На том и порешили. Вскоре к ним присоединился Нэн, который радостно улыбнулся и рассказал, что Мойра заснула, а Рован чувствует себя гораздо лучше, он слышал разговор про путешествие в Лервик. Он согласен, но просит Эанид дать ему что-то для облегчения боли.

Эанид встала, нашла в сумке очередной флакон и поднялась наверх, чтоб подготовить хэватья к путешествию. Вскоре все были готовы, поднялись наверх, осторожно подхватили Рована и двинулись. Мойра замешкалась, и Нэн аккуратно, но крепко взял девушку за руку и увел за собой.

Они пришли прямо в одну из гостевых спален, где кровать была предусмотрительно застелена чистым бельем. Хэватья уложили отдыхать, Мойра с Эанид ушли готовить ванну, а остальные спустились вниз, чтоб отдохнуть и приготовить обед.

Странным образом, холодильник был включен и доверху забит разного рода полуфабрикатами. Кладовка ломилась от запасов, словно владельцы знали, что придут гости, и позаботились избавить их от проблем.

Обед взялся готовить Нэн, остальные заварили чаю и ушли на террасу. Вскоре к ним присоединились тихая Мойра и Эанид. Лу немного посидела, потом взяла кружку и спустилась в сад. Там еще было пышное, избыточной красоты лето, словно сад Валеннин существовал вне времени и пространства. Вскоре к ней присоединился задумчивый Том, он указал жестом на скамейку, мол, садись, и сказал:

-Что-то я на старости лет стал сентиментален. Знаешь, мне интересно, откуда здесь такой буйный, заросший сад. Ведь на остальном острове  дерьев кот наплакал, а у Валеннин тут просто чаща лесная. Я когда сюда первый раз попал, то чуть не свихнулся. Тут же морок, лабиринт и еще черт его знает, что было устроено в саду. Думаю, что до сих пор все так и осталось, плюс еще ловушек по мелочи добавили. Вон, видишь, Нэн с Мойрой гуляют?- Лу обернулась и увидела, как Нэн ведет спотыкающуюся и нервно озирающуюуся девушку по одной из узких дорожек. Том улыбнулся и продолжил:

-Я ведь тебе не рассказывал, как приезжал сюда мириться?- Лу покачала головой:

-Ну, в общих чертах  слышала, но без подробностей. Ты хочешь облегчить душу, друг мой?- Том кивнул:

-Тогда я лучше покажу тебе, ладно?- Он вытащил из кармана знакомую плашку мнеморекордера, надел обруч «интерфейса», подсоединил «провод», потом подумал немного и вынул еще один «интерфейс» для Лу. Лу надела обруч и удивленно смотрела, как «провод» её обруча в буквальном смысле прирос к «проводу» Тома. Он пояснил:

-Это нужно, чтоб ты услышала мои мысли,- она кивнула, Том сосредоточился и коснулся панели. Над панелью тут же поднялось 3Д изображение. Лу в который раз подумала, что биотехнология фэйрэ превосходит земную на десятки световых лет.

**Глава** **23**. **Твоя рука в моей руке лежит как теплый камешек, как малая пичужка.**

Очередная вечеринка  была не плоха и не хороша, вполне себе обычная вечеринка. Разве что Джонни сегодня бесил сильнее обычного, он болтался по клубу с видом блаженного дурачка и невпопад, по-идиотски улыбался. Это страшно отвлекало Тома, который смог найти тихое место, что обсудить с Майком Стайпом кое-какие общие проекты. Стайп, в отличие от Тома, был крайне вальяжен, он то становился пугающе серьезен, то начинал двусмысленно шутить. И это тоже дико напрягало Тома. Наконец Стайп заметил томово беспокойство:

-Послушай, а почему ты не зовешь своего партнера?- Том вздрогнул от неожиданности:

-Кого?- Стайп притворно закатил глаза:

-Джонатана Гринвуда, или у тебя есть еще какой-то партнер?- Том поморщился и ответил:

-Ну, как бы, мы  в группе все партнеры,- Стайп ехидно улыбнулся:

-О, так у вас оргии прямо на репетиции или сразу после?- Том поперхнулся, прокашлялся:

-В смысле? Какие оргии?- Стайп снисходительно похлопал его по плечу:

-Ты что шуток не понимаешь? Зови Гринвуда, он весь вечер в одиночку мается, вы же с ним обычно как ниточка с иголочкой,- Тому очень захотелось послать Стайпа на хуй, но он сдержался и пошел за Джонни.

Джонни с полузакрытыми глазами дрейфовал по танцполу, слегка покачиваясь и только  чудом обходя танцующих. Как обычно, он шестым чувством почуял Тома, улыбнулся медленно и спросил:

-Что?- Том слегка опешил:

-В смысле что?- Джонни ответил:

-В смысле,  что ты хочешь?- Том чуть было не ляпнул на автомате, мол, тебя хочу, но сдержался:

-Да мы тут со Стайпом обсуждаем всякое-разное, решили, что тебя нужно тоже позвать, ты же  тоже вроде как мой соавтор,- Джонни задумчиво кивнул, и Том понял, что соавтор изрядно принял, как обычно, белого вина, и теперь способен на что угодно. Поэтому он тихо сказал своему фйэрэ:

-Ты только ничего не выкини, ладно?- Джонни снова сонно кивнул, Том слегка его толкнул:

-Эй, ты чего? Не спи, что за фокусы?!- Джонни улыбнулся, и пошел следом за ним.

Остаток вечера прошел в крайне нервной обстановке, потому, что саркастичный Стайп и поддатый Джонни довели Тома до точки кипения в считанные минуты. Поэтому уже к часу Том понял, что нужно срочно принимать меры. Он в сотый раз отклеил руку Джонни со своей коленки, поблагодарил Стайпа за разговор, пообещал выйти на связь в самое ближайшее время и чуть не бегом ушел.

У них была договоренность уходить с вечеринок без палева, и обычно первым уходил Джонни. Но сегодня все шло вкривь и вкось, поэтому первым ушел Том. Через минут пять его нагнал пресловутый соавтор. Вид у него был хмурый, поэтому Том решил перейти в наступление:

-Какого хуя ты за мной сразу поперся?! Ведь тысячу раз договаривались выходить хотя бы через двадацать минут друг за другом! И ты опять надрался этого сраного белого вина! – Джонни ничего не ответил, просто продолжил идти рядом, но Тома уже понесло:

-Вот нахуй ты  меня под столом за коленки лапал? Ты заебал уже, реально! Мне дышать нечем, ты все время рядом торчишь! Оставь меня в покое! – Джонни посмотрел на него искоса, но опять промолчал, они поймали такси, без приключений доехали, тихо поднялись, и уже в квартире Тома накрыло второй волной. Причем ничто не предвещало беды: Джонни  спокойно разулся, взял лейку и принялся методично поливать все комнатные цветы по очереди.

Тома перекрыло на азалии, он взял ботинок и прицельно метнул в безвинный цветок. С первого раза он не попал, потому швырнул второй ботинок, и снова мимо, следом за ботинком полетела обувная щетка, на это раз прямо в цель. Горшок разлетелся на куски, азалия упала на пол и сломалась. Джонни аккуратно поставил лейку на пол, обошел поломанный цветок и сел на диван. Он посмотрел на Тома совершенно трезвыми, спокойными глазами и спросил:

-Томас, к чему все это?- Том ответил:

-В смысле,  к чему?! Да к тому, что ты мне вздохнуть спокойно не даешь! Ты ходишь за мной как приклеенный, да еще и все время палишь нас! Ну, что за хуйня?! Тебе, что мало славы? Надо, чтоб все знали, что ты – мой парень?! Давай еще всем расскажем, что ты - ебаный фэйрэ! Тогда тебя Стража за жопу сразу возьмет, и меня за компанию, прикинь, охуенно будет! Что ты молчишь и пялишься на меня?! Ответь уже что нибудь! Заебала  эта твоя эльфийская загадочность!- Джонни медленно встал с дивана, пристально посмотрел Тому в глаза, потом кивнул, сказал:

-Я услышал тебя, Томас, - и вышел из комнаты.

Том еще немного посидел на полу, со злости разбил пару кактусов, потом убрал все, выкинул цветы в мусор и пошел на кухню выпить кофе. Ему нужно было привести мысли в порядок. После второй кружки кофе ему полегчало, он принял душ и пошел в спальню мириться со своим фэйрэ.

Но никакого фйэрэ там не оказалось. Джонни ушел, больше того, он забрал гитару, книги и часть вещей. Когда он ушел?! Том не слышал ни звука, наверное, паршивец использовал морок. Вот, ведь сука эльфийская?!

Угораздило же Тома связаться с таким мудаком! Равзе мало на свете нормальных мужиков? Ну, хоть тот же Стайп, который настойчиво звал Тома в гости, в солнечную Джорджию!  Если этот ебаный фэйрэ свалил, то Том тоже  будет делать, что вздумается! Вот прямо завтра с утра позвонит Стайпу и скажет, мол, приглашение еще в силе?! Том мстительно расколотил любимый красный гибискус Джонни,  вывернул на пол фикус  и не стал убирать землю с осколками.

Лег спать он в отвратительном настроении, долго ворочался, потом перелег на подушку Джонни и мгновенно провалился в сон.

Утром Том проснулся с больной головой и в омерзительном настроении. Джонни так и не объвился, и даже не позвонил. Том набрал номер эльфийской родни. Ему ответила Аргавейн, ледяным, неприязненным тоном:

-Томас, Джонатан просил передать тебе, что уехал из города,- Том не унимался:

-А он не сказал, куда уехал? Когда вернется? Мне очень нужно с ним поговорить!

Но Аргавейн была непреклонна, Джонатан передал, что не хочет говорить с ним, куда уехал не сказал, когда вернется, тоже не сообщил.

Том в сердцах так сильно положил трубку, что несчастный телефонный аппарат треснул. Потом Том позвонил Лу, которая очень натурально изобразила удивление, но Джонни тоже не сдала.

Том понял, что дело гиблое, позавтракал через силу и набрал Стайпа, тот совершенно не удивился томову звонку, и через пять минут они договорились обо всем.

Том летел в Афины, штат Джорджия, со смешанными чувствами. С одной стороны, он понимал, что эта поездка из серии «назло Джонни обрежу себе уши», с другой стороны, ему хотелось побыть самостоятельным человеком. Ведь большую часть сознательной жизни, он, так или иначе, был вместе с Джонни. Они на самом деле как ниточка с иголочкой, какой-то дурной симбиоз, зависмость какая-то. Вот и теперь Тома, можно сказать, ломало. Он еще раз выглянул в иллюминатор и пообещал себе, что справится с пагубной привычкой. Потому что унизительно бегать за человеком, который знать тебя не желает, как-то так.

Месяц в солнечных Афинах, штат Джорджия, прошел просто великолепно. Том наконец-то переспал с практически живым богом-Майклом Стайпом. И это было чертовски круто, по-декадентски, словно фильме Пазолини, типа, там,   «Сатирикона». Нет, ну, и по-нормальному было, безо всяких вывертов, после вечеринок дома у Стайпа, а один раз даже в туалете клуба с непроизносимым французским названием. Тамошние завсегдатаи, оказалось, отлично знали Майкла Великолепного, и не стали задавать вопросов, даже если кто-то и узнал Тома. Стайп заверил его, что все под контролем, дескать, этим людям глубоко плевать на всяких рок-звезд. Том вздохнул с облегчением.

Кроме классного секса, они записали несколько песен, обсудили множество интересных проектов и съездили на неделю в Нью-Орлеан. От местной кухни Том чуть было не нарезал кони, такая она оказалась тяжелая и острая.

Проснувшись в пять утра очередным солнечным южным утром, Том понял, что пора домой. Причем пора прямо сейчас, поэтому он встал и начал одеваться. Майк проснулся и сказал хриплым со сна голосом:

-Эй, ты что? Мы же договорились сегодня спать до полудня, а потом идти обедать в тот маленький ресторанчик на углу. Помнишь, там еще такой славный официант, напоминающий твоего Джонатана?- Том застегнул пояс и ответил:

-Слушай, Майк, все было круто, ты просто потрясающий, но мне пора домой,- Стайп поднялся на локтях:

-Раз пора, значит пора. Даже не поцелуешь на прощание?- Том через силу улыбнулся и покачал головой.

Майкл завернулся в простыню, проводил Тома до двери и взял с него обещание в следующий раз приехать с Джонатаном. Том криво улыбнулся и ответил, что время покажет.

Он прилетел в Лондон, где шел хрестоматийный дождь. Том сразу поехал на квартиру, где его встретил запах затхлости  и сухой травы. Он распахнул все окна, вымел землю, убрал осколки, вымыл засохшую посуду, разобрал вещи. Только после этого он набрался достаточно смелости, чтобы позвонить Аргавейн. Он взял треснутый телефон, убедился, что связь работает, и набрал номер фэйрэ. Аргавейн подняла трубку на десятом гудке и сказала без преамбулы:

-Томас, ты хочешь найти Джонатана?- Том поперхнулся, а потом ответил:

-Да, Аргавейн, не могда бы ты дать мне его сегодняшний адрес?- Фэйрэ немного помолчала, а потом, словно через силу, ответила:

-Он сейчас в Лервике, у моей родни. Если ты намерен найти его, то поезжай туда. Найди магазин «Тимьян и мята», его хозяйку зовут Вэлэри Хизерс, скажешь ей, что ты от Уинифред Берчвуд,- Том хмыкнул:

-Ну, да, и она отведет меня к Джонни?- Аргавейн ответила так, словно разговаривала с ребенком:

-Да, Томас, она покажет тебе дорогу к Джонатану. Однако добраться до него сможешь только ты сам, - на этом месте она положила трубку.

Том так и сидел на диване с трубкой в руках, пока ему не надоело слушать короткие гудки. Он еще несколько раз набирал номер фэйрэ, но трубку так и не взяли. Как же его бесила привычка Аргавейн: напустить туману, и понимай, как хочешь!

Он еще немного посидел, собираясь с мыслями. Потом встал и начал собирать вещи, собравшись, проверил, все ли закрыто, и поехал в аэропорот. Конечно, можно было бы из дома разаработать маршрут, но Тому было невыносимо находиться в квартире.

Оказалось все проще, чем он думал, всего лишь самолетом до Абердина, а там уже пересесть на паром до Лервика. Однако, самолета пришлось ждать четыре часа. Том решил перекантоваться в аэропорту, он зашел в кафе, купил себе картошки и съел её, обильно полив кетчупом. На вкус блюдо напоминало жареный в масле картон. Кофе был чуть получше, но пить его можно стало только, высыпав в жидкость два пакета сахара.

После обеда в желудке лежал настоящий камень, поэтому Том купил бутылку минералки и сел передохнуть. Он взял с собой одну из книг Джонни, которая называлась «Если однажды зимней ночью путник». За чтением незаметно прошли нужные три часа, и Том пошел на посадку. Уже через полтора часа он приземлился в Абердине, откуда шел паром в Лервик.

Как выяснилось, Том умудрился пропустить последний паром. Следующий шел только утром, поэтому он зашел в паб, поел, выпил пинту стаута с местной пивововарни, потом вышел на улицу и страшно пожалел, что бросил курить.

И тут его заметила компания молодежи. Они переглянулись, пошептались, и самая смелая девушка одернула юбку, застегнула куртку, поправила шарф на шее и решительно пошла в его сторону. Она остановилась в пяти шагах от Тома, видно, мужество оставило её. На помощь девушке пришел один из парней, он подошел к ней, стал рядом и спросил:

-Здравствуйте, Вы ведь Том Йорк? У «Радиоиомолчания» тут, наверное, новая студия? Потому что на прошлой неделе мы здесь видели Джонни Гринвуда!- На этом парень тоже выдохся и замер, глядя на Тома огромными щенячьими глазами. Остальная компания подошла поближе и замерла в ожидании.

Том хотел было сделать нейтральное лицо, но, как на грех, вышел без капюшона, и потому сделать вид, что «я – не я, и лошадь не моя» у него не вышло. Поэтому он на ходу сочинил басню про то, как «Радиомолчание» ищет новые идеи и расширяет творческие горизонты. В общем, запудрил мозги всей компании, подписал пару блокнотов и спасся бегством.

Час он блуждал по городу в поисках «Тимьяна и мяты», пока случайно не набрел на него. Магазин притаился в самом конце одной из одинаковых извилистых улочек. Том немного постоял у витрины, собрался с духом и решительно вошел.

Его встретил настолько густой запах трав, что только чудовищным усилием воли Том сдержался, чтоб не чихнуть. За прилавком стояли две женщины. Одна из них, юная, рыжеволосая, подняла на него удивленный взгляд и спросила:

-Здравствуйте, что Вам угодно?- Том не удержался, шмыгнул носом и ответил как можно увереннее:

Здравствуйте, кто из вас Вэлэри Хизерс? – Старшая из жещин, тоже рыжеволосая, но не такого пламенного цвета, как юная, удивленно подняла бровь:

-Допустим, я. Кто вы, и что привело вас в Лервик?

-Меня зовут Томас Йорк, я приехал сюда в поисках своего друга Джонатана  Гринвуда.

-Мистер Йорк, в нашем городке все друг друга знают, никакого Джонатана Гринвуда здесь нет, и никогда не было.  Я могу помочь чем-то еще?- Том почесал в затылке:

-А  если я скажу, что приехал сюда по рекомендации Уинифред Бёрчвуд?- Тут пришла очередь молодой фэйрэ  вытаращиться на него:

-Матушка, ведь это тот самый Томас, да?- В ответ старшая фэйрэ наградила её строгим взглядом и продолжила:

-Раз так, то это меняет дело. Моя кузина Уинифред не водит знакомств с кем попало, потому я скажу, что интерсующий вас человек живет сейчас в Хизерс-лодж. Может быть, Вам дать адрес гостиницы? Тут неподалеку есть чудный семейный пансион,- Том решительно прервал её:

-Спасибо, Вэлэри, я проведу ночь в Хизерс-лодж, если вы или ваша дочь любезно покажете мне дорогу.

Младшая фэйрэ надела плащ с капюшоном, длинные резиновые сапоги и вывела Тома наружу. Там уже не просто накрапывало, а поливал совершенно апокалиптический дождь. Том тут же пожалел, что не взял с собой ни дождевика, ни резиновых сапог. Его ботинки уже потихоньку начали пропускать воду, а куртка постепенно промокала насквозь. Казалось, они шли целую вечность, Том промок так, что вода перестала впитываться в такань куртки, и теперь текла за шиворот беспрепятственно. В ботинках хлюпало, а мокрая куртка весила целую тонну. Девушка поминутно оглядывалась на него, но благоразумно молчала. Наконец они подошли к большим кованым воротам, Том остановился, поблагодарил девушку и решительно пошел ко входу в усадьбу.

Он распахнул ворота и сразу же пожалел об этом. Потому что прямо под его ногами развезлась трясина, его потащило вниз, да так быстро, что от неожиданности Том упал. Он попытался было встать, но тут в руку вцепилась повилика, на глазах превращаясь в ядовитый плющ. На ладони появились пузыри, которые мгновенно налились перламутровым гноем. На этом моменте Том понял, что параноики-фэйрэ установили в саду морок.

Он не ошибся, причем морок был такой силы, что сразу же дико закружилась голова, земля закачалась, и Том рухнул лицом вниз прямо на прелые, мокрые листья. Он попытался встать, но руки скользили, поэтому получилось только перекатиться на спину. Лежать так было страшно неудобно, потому что рюкзак промок насквозь, и теперь немилосердно давил на позвоночник. Том чудовищным усилием  сел, начала снимать лямки, но потом подумал, что потеряет рюкзак к хуям, и потом сроду не найдет. Лучше уж так, чем потом шарахаться с голой жопой и без документов.

Он в три приема встал на ноги, развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и увидел коттедж. Однако, через несколько секунд коттедж расплылся и превратился в дымящиеся развалины. Том протер глаза, погрозил кулаком в пространство и сказал: «Ни хуя подобного»! После этих слов он решительно двинулся по направлению к коттеджу.

Дорога выдалась ухабистой, Том несколько раз падал, спотыкаясь о несущесвующие ветви, угодил в розовые кусты, сломал какую-то замысловатую деревянную городьбу, поцарапался о живую изгородь и едва не потерял ботинки, намертво завязщие в грязи.

Уже у самых порогов он поймал самый страшный глюк: на верхней ступеньке лежал некто, а по ступеням стекали бурые ручейки, подозрительно напоминающие кровь, смешанную с дождевой водой. Том охнул, силы его покинули, он кулем осел на землю, но потом буквально пополз вверх по нескончаемой скользкой каменной лестнице. На верхней ступени лежал мертвый Джонни, он глядел в низкое железное небо тусклыми глазами, а волосы слиплись сосульками от дождя и крови?! Под его головой стояла лужа ржаво-красной воды, стекавшей вниз по лестнице тонкими ручейками. И вот тут-то Том и сломался, он закричал и схватил мертвеца за руку, но в ладони был только воздух. Тогда он встал и в два нетвердых шага достиг двери, куда принялся колотить так, что чудом не вынес её ко всем чертям. Через какое-то время дверь подалась, Том вздрогнул от неожиданности и кубарем полетел прямо в коридор. Дверь захлопнулась за ним с надсадным скрипом.

В доме было тихо и пусто, однако, пахло кофе и съестным. Значит, этот эльфийский ублюдок здесь, просто хорошо прячется. Теперь, после ужасов зачарованного сада, Тому было море по колено. Поэтому он разулся, снял промокшую куртку и рюкзак и пошел на поиски своего блудного фэйрэ.

Джонни явно здесь жил, но самого его нигде видно не было. Поэтому Том решил, что его фэйрэ просто будет дожидаться, пока чаша терпения пришедшего не переполнится. Он не спеша обошел кухню, выпил воды прямо из чайника, съел две плюшки: одну с корицей, а вторую с начинкой из чернослива и орехов. По очереди распахнул все кухонные шкафы и разбил пару пустых банок, попавших под горячую руку, но не стал искать ни щетки, ни совка. Вместо этого Том остановился около софы, застеленной пледом такой яркости, что аж глаза заболели, и спросил:

-Слушай, Джон-Джон, я же знаю, что ты за мной наблюдаешь. Я пока дошел до этого проклятого дома, по пути чуть умом не тронулся. Кстати, какая сука придумала показать мне твой труп? Передай этому прекрасному выдумщику, что если найду - морду в кровь разобью.

И Джонни действительно проявился. Он сидел на софе, прямо под носом у Тома, в руках у него был потрепанный том «Моби Дика», а на ногах красовались пушистые красные носки.

Джонни моргнул пару раз, почесал за ухом и сказал:

-Здравствуй, Томас. Ты зачем банки расколотил?- Том от удивления не смог сказать ни слова, и  Джонни продолжил:

-И вымок весь, и пахнешь мокрой псиной,- он  встал и продолжил буднично:

-Слушай, пошли, покажу, где тут ванная, вымоешься, переоденешься в сухое, а потом поговорим. А то ты схватишь воспаление легких и помрешь ненароком, - Том был настолько потрясен спокойствием своего фэйрэ, что окончательно утратил дар речи. Он безропотно пошел в ванную, там Джонни сразу пошел наливать ванну, потом обернулся и сказал:

-Давай, раздевайся уже. Чего застыл, - Том раздраженно выдохнул  и начал стаскивать мокрую одежду.

Тем временем ванна была готова, Джонни жестом показал, залезай, мол. Том со вздохом погрузился под воду и закрыл глаза. Том лежал в ванне, пока вода не начала остывать. Потом он вылез, вытерся, надел синие семейные трусы из запасов Джонни, замотался в его же махровый халат, сунул ноги в тапки и пошел обратно на кухню.

Джонни увидел его, оторвался от чтения и сказал:

-О, я думал, что ты там утонул. Давай, бери под раковиной совок и щетку, осколки надо подмести.

Том зыркнул в ответ, но все-таки убрал все битое стекло. Не хватало еще ногу себе распороть! Он убрал инвентарь обратно и сел на стул напротив софы:

-Слушай, Джон-Джон, хватит уже, а? Давай поговорим,- Джонни неспешно заложил книгу, убрал её на полку над софой, сел и ответил:

-Давай, начинай,- Том разозлился, хотел наорать на своего фэйрэ, но Джонни так невозмутимо взирал на него, что орать было бы глупо. Поэтому он пересел на софу, сунул себе под спину подушку и сказал как можно небрежней:

-Ну, я вот, к примеру, прожил месяц в Джорджии. Там, кстати, охуенно, трахался со Стайпом, если тебе вдруг интересно,- Джонни посмотрел на него в упор:

-Да? И как он тебе? – Том улыбнулся развязно:

-Знаешь, просто бомба! Он даже намекал, что не против тройничка с твоим участием,- Джонни покачал головой:

-И что ты ему ответил?- Том не выдержал, он потерял над собой контроль и почти закричал:

-Какого черта ты от меня хочешь?!- Джонни цокнул языком в ответ:

-Встречный вопрос, Томас, - Том не унимался:

-Слушай, что за хуйня вообще? Это ведь ты от меня свалил с  вещами, а я тебя искал. А ты как сквозь землю провалился, и я…вспылил, вобщем! Нет, ну, я же прошел ваш блядский морок, а ты ведешь себя как заносчивый засранец! Наори уже на меня, давай!- Джонни  встал с софы, подошел к шкафчикам и принялся чем-то сосредоточенно греметь.

Том не выдержал, подошел к нему и дернул за рукав:

-Эй, ты опять, да? Выразительно молчишь и делаешь вид, что ничего не происходит?!- Джонни обернулся, высвободил рукав и спросил:

-Слушай, ты какой чай будешь? Чистый черный, черный с бергамотом или травяной?- Том утратил дар речи на несколько секунд, а потом сказал:

-Иди в жопу со своим чаем! Давай уже поговорим нормально, а? Потому что меня уже заебала твоя дзенская непозмутимость,- Джонни цокнул языком, ничего не ответил и продолжил медитативно готовить чай, не обращая на кипящего Тома никакого внимания.

Тогда Том решил принимать радикальные меры, он подошел поближе и хотел забрать у Джонни банку с чаем или заварочный чайник. Однако, чайник вывернулся у него из рук, боднул носиком прямо в ухо и опустился обратно на стол. Том сел на стул и сказал зло:

-Да ты охуел в край! Что еще за телекинез?! Что это значит, а? Ты на меня злишься за то, что я трахался со Стайпом?- Джонни обернулся и ответил подозрительно спокойно:

-А какой смысл на тебя злиться? Ты же как явление природы, ураган или землетрясение, неизвестно, что в следующий момент выкинешь. Я тогда еще в клубе понял, что все идет к тому, что ты с ним переспишь, - Том перебил его:

-И что теперь? Ты меня простишь? Или прогонишь на хуй, чтобы у меня в этом ебаном зачарованном саду крыша навсегда съехала?! – Джонни налил себе чая, сел напротив, отпил глоток и ответил:

-Знаешь, я ведь чуть было не женился здесь. Ты же был в «Тимьяне и мяте», видел тамошнюю юную хозяйку? Так вот, если бы ты не приехал сегодня или завтра, мы бы объявили о помолвке,- сказать, что Том удивился, ничего не сказать, он на несколько минут впал в прострацию.

Безусловно, он доверял своему фэйрэ, даже когда тот ездил в Израиль и тусовался там с хорошенькой фотохудожницей по имени Шарона. Она, судя по всему, была смертельно влюблена в Джонни. Каждый раз после возвращения Том с пристрастием допрашивал своего фэйрэ и успокаивался, что на этот  раз Джонни остался с ним. Теперь же у него банально закружилась голова, потому что на этот раз все было серьезно.

Том знал, что его фэйрэ - важная шишка среди земных «эльфов», чуть ли не мессия. Только вот до этого момента он не понимал всей серьезности этого статуса. Лу как-то рассказывала ему, что пока он встречался с Рейчел, Аргавейн усиленно искала для Джонни супруга. И вот теперь он лицом к лицу столкнулся, что его фэйрэ-завидный жених. Что делать с этим фактом, он не знал. Больше того, сейчас как никогда остро понял, что в системе координат фэйрэ, Джонатан Гринвуд был ключевой фигурой, и Том ему был абсолютно не нужен, более того, ему по-настоящему не нужна ни группа, ни борьба за мир во всем в мире и остальное. Вот сейчас Том сморозит какую-то свою обычную херню, и все. Джонни скажет ему, что, иди, мол, на все четыре стороны. И Том ничего не сможет поделать, он снова пойдет через этот проклятый лабиринт и совершенно точно свихнется. И местным будет насрать, нет, они, наверное, вытащат его, подлечат голову, но… Отчего-то ему казалось, что эти самые фэйрэ основательно подправят ему мозги, так что Том никогда больше не вспомнит, что его с коллегой по группе связывало что-то, кроме партнерских отношений. У них вообще не было принято вместе тусоваться вне тура, у всех была своя жизнь.

Том понял, что надо срочно нужно что-то делать. Поэтому он пересел поближе, тронул Джонни за руку и  сказал:

-Я приехал мириться, прошел все препятствия, даже признаю, что был высокомерным ублюдком. Да, я трахался со Стайпом, но этого больше не повторится, не знаю, что на меня нашло! Ты ведь свалил безо всяких объяснений, я страшно разозлился! Ну и вот, - Том убрал руку, чувствуя себя редкостным идиотом.

Он действительно сожалел, раскаивался и страстно желал получить отпущение грехов, но понимал, что раскаяние звучит фальшиво. Особенно после того, как он матерился и вообще вел себя как полный ублюдок. Том встал со стула, осторожно задвинул его  и сказал:

-Ну, я, наверное, пойду. Переночую в городе, а потом утром вернусь обратно. Ну, если не свихнусь в вашем эльфийском лабиринте, - Джонни посмотрел на  него как на умалишенного:

-Томас, ты, конечно, феерический ублюдок, но заставлять тебя еще раз проходить через морок, который поставила моя дражайшая тетушка,- слишком жестоко. Ненароком еще и, правда, головой отъедешь, потом придется отбиваться от журналистов, жадущих историй о великом рок-н-ролльном безумии Томаса Йорка. Так что я предлагаю тебе прекратить изображать мировую скорбь, я уже поверил в искренность твоего раскаяния. У меня, знаешь ли, слабость к страдающим и кающимся грешникам. Так что даю тебе шанс, веди себя прилично, Томас,- Том удивленно воззрился в ответ, но промолчал.

Кончилось все тем, что они поужинали яичницей, Том сто лет не ел яиц, запили все литром совершенно  райского чая с медом и пошли смотреть кино. Джонни уселся на диван с ногами, заставил его выбрать самый идиотский фильм из коллекции, усадил рядом, потом удобно устроил свои костлявые ступни на томовых коленях и погрузился в тайну того,  как быть Джоном Малковичем. Том вздохнул с облегчением, угнездился поудобней, обнял тощие щиколотки в красных носках и из всех сил постарался не уснуть.

Воспомнинание закончилось, Лу сняла обруч «интерфейса» и спросила осторожно:

-А дальше что было?- Том медленно улыбнулся, словно выныривая  из глубоких вод памяти:

-Дальше было, то, чем я не готов делиться даже с тобой, дражайшая Луиза.

 

**Глава 24. Пыль серая да пепел, тлен и ржа.**

Лу проснулась ни свет, ни заря, посмотрела на часы: половина шестого. Она полежала полчаса, потом умылась, позавтракала  и решила пройтись.

Она вышла из сада без приключений: очевидно, морок сняли. Лу дошла до обрыва, наклонилась и увидела, как прибой шипит и пенится у самой кромки скалы. Она подняла голову  и увидела, что небо наливается болезненной сизой синевой, а багровые тучи пронизывают лиловые молнии. И, конечно, тут же полил дикий ливень, тот самый, после которого «объяли воды до души моей».

Лу мгновенно промокла до нитки, поэтому она поспешила домой.

Дома было очень тихо, словно все разом ушли. Лу переоделась в сухое, потом обошла дом: действительно, никого не было. На обеденном столе в кухне её ждала записка:

«Луиза, нам спешно пришлось вернуться в дом Томаса. За тобой вернется Эанид, собери, пожалуйста, все необходимое.

Алаэрти.

P.S. Лу, все нормально, собери вещи, главная селки тебя заберет.

Том».

Лу улыбнулась, без промедления собрала сумку, решила оставить мокрые вещи до лучших времен, перекусила и села ждать Эанид.

Селки появилась через четверть часа, она решительно взяла сумку Лу и без лишних слов вывела её обратно в Ванкувер, прямо в томову гостиную.

Там уже ждали все остальные. Эанид усадила её на кушетку, рядом с Алаэрти, сама уселась в кресло по центру гостиной и сказала:

-Друзья мои, нам предстоят тяжелые времена. Стража ждет нас у самых ворот, и они настроены не выпускать  нас отсюда живыми, - тут вмешалась Мойра:

\- Пускай попробуют!- Эанид с сомнением цокнула языком:

-Мойра, что ты сможешь сделать против нескольких десятков?- Мойра решительно выпрямилась:

-Эанид, мы так-то не в игрушки играем,- ей ответил Нэн:

-Мойра, нам нельзя сейчас идти на поводу у эмоций,- Мойра не выдержала, она резко встала на ноги, оглядела сидящих и сказала:

-Вот вечно вы так, Стража убивает ваших драгоценных Оберегов, а вы просто сбегаете! Стража гнобит вас, а вы прячетесь и притворяетесь людьми! Вот и сейчас, они стоят у вас на пороге, а вы сидите и ждете чего-то! Хорошо вам, свалите отсюда, а мне что делать? Дом сожгли, родных увели куда-то!- Тут она замолчала, запрокинула голову, потом чуть не бегом покинула гостиную.

Рован резко встал и безо всяких объяснений последовал за девушкой. Алаэрти переглянулась с Эанид, потом хотела сказать что-то, но Том заговорил первым:

-Уважаемые  Матери, какого черта здесь происходит? Зачема нас так срочно-обморочно перетащили из Лервика сюда? Час суда пришел? Или что?- Эанид спокойно ответила:

-Да, Томас, настал час икс, как любят говорить люди,- тут вмешалась Лу:

-И что теперь? Мы все умрем? Они все умрут? Апокалипсис прямо сейчас?- Эанид снова вошла в роль Видящей и ответила в своей обычной отстраненной манере:

-Всеблагой Матери и супругу Её Безымянному угодно, чтобы ты говорил со своими людьми,- Том посмотрел на неё, словно у селки выросла вторая голова:

-Отлично, Эанид, мы снова играем в ту же самую игру. Всесильные боги, их посланница и говорящий от лица многих, только зачем? А если я не сделаю того, что хочет Дану? Что тогда?- Ему ответила Алаэрти:

-Томас, как ты можешь отрицать волю Матери сущего?- Том покачал головой:

-Не устану удивляться тому, насколько у вас промыты мозги. Дану ведет на этом мире свои эксперименты, но с её подопытными должен разговаривать почему-то я? А если они меня сначала убьют, а потом будут разбираться, что я хотел им сказать? Тебе не приходило такое в голову?- Видящая неверяще огляделась и ответила:

-Томас, только милостью Всеблагой Матери мы все сидим тут, Она оградит нас от опасности, она выведет нас,- тут Лу решила поддержать его:

-Безусловно, после смерти мы попадем в райское место, где сможем построить мир по  своему желанию. Только я не пойму, зачем Тому разговаривать с теми, кто спит и видит, как бы от него половчей избавиться? Что, по-вашему, он должен им сказать?- Эанид утратила свой царственный вид и сказала просто:

-Луиза,  у нас нет выбора, - Лу ответила:

-Черта с два! Дану и Безымянный решили устроить локальный конец света, а глашатаем апокалипсиса почему-то становится Том. Ты вообще представляешь, чем ему это грозит?- Ей ответила Алаэрти:

-Все в руках Всеблагой Матери и супруга Её Безымянного. Кстати, отчего ты так неуважительно их именуешь?- Лу хмыкнула:

-Алаэрти, милая, может быть, хватит уже изображать верную дочь Всеблагой Матери. Поздно уже, тебе все равно это не зачтется. Мне другое интересно: где сами Дану и Безымянный? Где, наконец, шакталло? И еще, куда пропали Айнарто и его сын? Раз уж наши соседи настроены крайне радикально, не случилось ли с ними чего-то плохого?- Ответом на его вопрос стала появление Мойры, которая тащила за собой Торейна, за ним последовал встревоженный Айнарто, а замыкал шествие Рован.

От неожиданности Лу встала и сказала:

-Вот уж кого не ожидала. Что вы здесь делаете?- Айнарто приосанился:

-Мы прили помочь вам справиться с опасностью, в эти последние времена нам нужно быть вместе!- Том посмотрел на него с сомнением:

-Интересный вариант, Айнарто-наммо, вы пришли сюда после того, как не смогли договориться с людьми? Они затравили вас как диких зверей, и теперь вы пришли сюда за защитой? – Ему ответил Торейн:

-Томас-наммо, простите нас, нам просто некуда идти. Мы пытались покинуть этот мир, но нас не выпустили. После того, как мы чуть не утонули, попав в шторм, отец решил, что нам стоит вернуться и просить разрешения присоединиться к вам.

Том посмотрел на юного фэйрэ, который уже успел принести им довольно неприятностей, и понял, что тот абсолютно искренен.

Тут Том заметил, что за спиной у Мойры красуется винтовка. И тогда он понял, что собравшиеся в комнате на полном серьезе собираются выйти и разобраться с толпой. Том оглянулся на Нэна, который выглядел как ангел отмщения, как это ни банально. Черт его знает, как Томаса Йорка занесло в это «здесь и сейчас», с оборотнями, эльфами и толпой, которая ждет у ворот, чтобы линчевать всех его близких.

Тем временем, близкие, судя по всему, были полны решимости показать Стражам, священникам и остальным, где раки зимуют. Однако, сам Том с трудом представлял, как это осуществить. Но вариантов у него не было, поэтому Том собрался с духом и сказал, что «двум смертям не бывать, а одной не миновать». Мойра нервно рассмеялась, А Лу ответила: «Золотые слова, Томас».

Том хмыкнул и первым вышел из комнаты.

У самых ворот их ждала самая настоящая толпа: Стражи, священники, несколько десятков из «Земли для людей» и просто вооруженные люди с битами, цепями и коктейлями Молотова. Том оглядел толпу и понял, что шансов у них нет, вообще. Однако, он решил все-таки поговорить:

-Уважаемые соседи, зачем вы пришли сюда?- Ему ответил отец Макмиллан:

-Мы пришли судить тебя, Томас Эдвард Честертон, за все твои мерзости. И сегодня никто не придет спасать тебя, не надейся,- он поднял Библию над головой и продолжил:

-Ты виновен в содомии, сговоре с фэйрэ, в убийстве Стража Натаниэля Джеймса Клейборна, в укрывательстве фэйрэ Нариннэна, а также в том, что навлек на нас неисчислимые бедствия. За это ты и твои приспешники приговорены к смертной казни. Наши Стражи приведут приговор в исполнение, так что советую тебе не сопротивляться,- Том почувствовал, как желудок скручивает в ледяную спираль, но не подал вида:

-Отец МакМиллан, ведь мы договорились о суде, что же теперь Вы поменяли решение?- Тут в беседу вступил Страж Хегарти:

-Томас, сегодня нет твоих ложных богов и их чудовищ, чтобы вступиться за вас. По всей Земле сейчас судят таких,  как ты. И они умирают, ты знаешь, что мои предки приносили в жертву таких,  как твой сопливый Ткач. Их жирная кровь удобряла нашу землю, - тут Мойра не выдержала, она увернулась от Рована, сбежала вниз по ступеням, перезарядила винтовку и дала предупредительный выстрел прямо под ноги Стражу:

-Ну, ты, тварь благоверная, что теперь скажешь?- Страж рефлекторно дернулся, отступил на шаг, но быстро взял себя в руки:

-Мойра О’Фланнеган, немедленно опусти оружие! – Девушка передернула затвор:

-Следующий раз я не промахнусь, Страж Хегарти!- И, как в дурном кино, сорвался один из «Земли для людей», парень в черной майке с логотипом движения, он поджег факел и бросил в Мойру, бутылка разбилась о землю и обдала её осколками. Том спустился, отодвинул девушку за спину, там её подхватил Нэн и втащил вверх к остальным.

Том подошел вплотную к священнику и Стражам, он не знал, что нужно сказать, но все-таки открыл рот, и слова сами хлынули наружу:

-Вы убили моего супруга, чуть не убили второго, а теперь пришли свершать праведный суд? Наверное, вам кажется, что теперь наша жирная кровь удобрит вашу землю, а потом на ней прорастут чудесные плоды? Наверное, теперь Земля превратится в чудный сад? Так вот, я думаю, что ничего такого не будет. Ваша земля будет бесплодна, наша кровь станет солью, - его перебил уже другой в майке с логотипом:

-Слышь, папаша, хорош нам тут проповедника ебаного изображать! Тебе сказали тут уважаемые люди, что кончилось твое время! И уродцев твоих, - он указал за спину Тому, - тоже к ногтю прижмем, не сомневайся, - Том, как в замедленном кино, увидел, как передний ряд расступился, выпуская парней из «Земли для людей», отец Макмиллан напутствовал:

-Идите, сыновья мои, вершите суд во имя господа нашего!- Первый из парней ударил Тома кастетом  прямо в висок, он упал, и все остальное произошло уже без него.

Мойра выстрелила в нападавших, попала в ногу одному из них, в ответ она получила бутылкой по руке, у неё занялась одежда. Талак’кья закричала так высоко и громко, что на мгновение у Лу заложило уши, она побежала вниз, как смогла потушила одежду девушки, и постаралась оттащить её к остальным, но Мойра с ожесточением оттолкнула Лу  и продолжила стрелять. Наконец, патроны закончились, нападающие сбили обеих с ног, Мойру ударили, попали в живот, в плечо, потом несколько  по голове, и девушка затихла. Лу схватила её винтовку и прикладом основательно приложила  парочку бойцов «Земли для людей», однако,  в ответ они  раздавили ей руку, а потом, кажется, сломали ногу. Получив по голове, Лу потеряла сознание.

Когда она очнулась, то лил дикий апокалиптический дождь. Навстречу нападавшим шел пылающий, как неопалимая купина, Рован, дождь был ему нипочем, Нэн тащил Тома вверх по ступеням, однако в него кинули бутылкой, потом еще одной, он пошатнулся, поскользнулся на ступенях и упал. Потом встал и засветился? Так или иначе, он оставил Тома лежать и пошел прямо на бойцов. Как по волшебству, парни начали кричать и раздирать руками кожу на лице, лбу, на висках, потом они падали в корчах и затихали. Но Нэну было совершенно все равно, он целенаправленно шел к отцу МакМиллану, как только тот увидел Ткача, то истерично завыл, и Страж Хегарти храбро закрыл его собой. А потом случилось то, что бывает только в плохих боевиках или надрывных дешевых мелодрамах. Страж вытащил пистолет и выстрелил практически в упор. Однако Нэн не упал сразу, он стал прямо перед священником, отчего тот кулем свалился на землю и начал кататься в грязи, рыча от боли. Когда он затих, Страж выстрелил Нэну в голову со словами: «Какие же вы живучие»!

Лу зажмурилась от ужаса. Потом она попыталась встать, но заорала от резкой боли в ноге.

Рован шел сквозь толпу, поджигая тех, кто попадался ему на пути, а потом потух, словно пошел рябью, перекинулся в птицу, тяжело взлетел, но его сразу же сбили несколькими большими камнями. Наверное, они разломали кусок садовой стены, подумала Лу. Рован упал, его попинали немного, но быстро потеряли интерес к мертвому перевертышу.

Лу поползла к леснице, где Том лежал на предпоследней ступеньке и выглядел вполне мертвым. Она хотела было подползти к нему, чтобы проверить, но получила еще раз сапогом, на этот раз, к счастью, по спине, и притварилась мертвой. Когда она смогла поднять голову, то увидела, что Страж Хегарти с пистолетом поднимается по ступеням.

Талак’кья, как самая крупная, загородила собой двух других и получила пулю первой, Эанид и Алаэрти умудрились отбросить первую волну, потом вторую, но третья волна их стоптала. Судя по звуку, Страж добил обеих.

После этого победители подожгли дом, сорвали двери с петель, сбросили Тома со ступеней, а потом схватили поспешно притварившуюся мертвой Лу за ноги и поволокли куда-то. Она осторожно приоткрыла глаза и поняла, что её тащут прочь из сада. Её дотащили до ворот и бросили там.

После этого Лу снова  потеряла сознание.

Когда она очнулась,  то с трудом поднялась на здоровом локте, осмотрела землю в поисках чего-то вроде костыля, к счастью, неподалеку валялся кусок арматуры. Лу с трудом, через невероятную боль, встала. Левая нога, как и правая рука, уже практически не слушались. Она развернулась и с черепашьей скоростью побрела через сад.

Дождь все лил и лил, она поскальзывалась через каждую пару шагов, но упрямо шла. Вскоре ей попался Торейн, он лежал на боку, висок и затылок превратились в кровавую кашу, в руке до сих пор был зажат кинжал с резной черной рукоятью. Рядом был его отец, тот лежал на спине, горло его было раздавлено, также как и правая половина лица. Оружия нигде видно не было. Лу  совсем забыла о них, видно, исландцы вышли прямо в сад, и встретили напавших у самого входа. Её догадку подтвердили бойцы «Земли для людей», которые лежали неподалеку, все они были заколоты явно не без помощи кинжалов фэйрэ. Однако, у Айнарто и его сына сегодня не было ни единого шанса.

Чуть дальше её встретили обгоревшие, видно, что огонь хэватья не оставлял ни единого шанса тому, кто с ним столкнулся. Вскоре она заметила Рована, которого смогла узнать только по остаткам рыжих волос, облепивших почерневший череп.

Потом она наткнулась на отца МакМиллана, который лежал ничком в луже. Нэн был в двух шагах от священника, его умытое дождем лицо с аккуратной дыркой чуть выше левой брови было обращено в небо. Те, кто повстречался ему на пути, лежали неподалеку, их разодранные до крови, искаженные болью лица уже начали выцветать от бесконечного дождя.

Уже у самых ступеней Лу нашла Мойру, лицо и голова девушки были разбиты до неузнаваемости. Кроме того, по ней основательно прошлись ногами и, судя по всему, битами, казалось, что в теле девушки не осталось ни одной целой кости. Застреленные ею бойцы лежали поодаль.

Уже у самых ступеней Лу сломалась, железный костыль сам собой выскользнул у неё из рук, она кулем рухнула в ледяную грязь и зарыдала. Когда ледяная сырость проняла её до костей, она с трудом встала на ноги и подошла поближе к ступеням. У самого подножья лестницы лежал Том, рана на виске была уже бледно-фиолетовой, края набухли от дождя, кожа стала бледной до полупрозрачности, но лицо оставалось  гладким и спокойным.

Чуть выше, на  лестнице лежали трое фэйрэ, дырки от пуль на их лицах выглядели как странные украшения. Каким-то чудом Лу добралась до нижней ступени  и села там, ожидая сама не зная чего.


	26. Часть III. Птица. Глава 25, 26, 27

**Глава 25.** **И ни птица, ни ива слезы не прольёт, если сгинет с Земли человеческий род.**

Лу сидела под ледяным дождем и чувствовала, как тело медленно немеет. Наконец, прямо из мокрого воздуха вышел Безымянный, за ним Дану, трое шакталло и Отец ойшантэ.

Лу так устала, что даже не стала приветствовать их. Дану огляделась и сказала:

-Луиза, я рада, что ты смогла стойко выдержать это испытание.

Лу кивнула, Дану подошла и села рядом с ней. Рука перестала болеть и теперь  двигалась без труда, потом и её поврежденная нога тоже исцелилась.

Лу встала и осмотрела окрестности. Шакталло ходили между мертвыми и забирали её друзей куда-то, тела поднимались в воздух и исчезали. Лу заволновалась:

-Дану, куда шакталло забирают моих друзей?- Дану ободряюще улыбнулась:

-Успокойся, Луиза, их переносят на  Первый мир, там они будут ждать, пока не придет пора вознесения,- Лу сбежала со ступеней так быстро, что споткнулась, а потом спросила:

-А я как же? Я ведь живая, я не хочу оставаться здесь одна!- Дану ответила ей спокойно:

-Тебе нужно сделать еще кое-что, а потом мы присоединимся к твоим друзьям,- Лу почувствовала, как у неё горят щеки:

-Я не хочу умирать, у меня дети, муж, я не могу их оставить одних!

Дану цокнула языком:

-Этого и не нужно, нам просто стоит разобраться с теми, кто убил Томаса и остальных. Они скоро придут забирать своих мертвецов.

Лу с трудом подавила истерический смех и ответила ей:

-О, так ты обрушишь на них гнев божий?- Тут в разговор вступил Безымянный:

-Те, кто остался на этом мире, утратили право владеть своей землей. Они будут удалены, а Элейн-Куиврэнн очищен от следов пребывания людей.

Лу кивнула, а потом перевела взгляд на сад и увидела Стража Хегарти. Его сопровождали отец  О’Брайен и с десяток парней из «Земли для людей». Они несли свернутые носилки и имели вид мрачный, но сосредоточенный.

Страж заметил Дану и сказал строго:

-Что за пакости ты подстраиваешь нам, ложная богиня?- Отец О’Брайен осенил себя крестом и брызнул в Дану святой водой из серебристого сосуда. Дану невозмутимо улыбнулась:

-Ты о том, что тела твоих соратников рассыпаются пылью?- Страж с вызовом посмотрел на неё:

-Да, они не заслужили такой судьбы!- Тут Лу не выдержала:

-Уважаемый Страж, а мои друзья заслужили смерть?- Ей ответил священник, полный праведного гнева:

-Они заслужили наказание за греховные деяния, Луиза.  Они принесли скверну на эту несчастную землю.  Вы убили моего брата во Христе, отца МакМиллана, нечестивый Ткач убил его силой своих греховных помыслов. Ты знаешь, что наказание за это – смерть!Так было установлено отцами нашей церкви на заре времен,- назидательно подняв палец, закончил отец  О’Брайен. Безымянный в два шага оказался рядом с ним и сказал невыразительным тусклым голосом:

-Твой брат во Христе подстрекал к убийству и мародерству. Вам было позволено молиться придуманному богу, но убивать во имя его вы уже не сможете. Потому что этот мир больше не принадлежит людям, - один из парней в футболке  логотипом «Земля для людей» бросил носилки прямо в грязь и крикнул:

-Братья, зачем вы слушаете это чудовище?! Мы убили всех его приспешников, неужели не справимся с жалкой кучкой уродов?!- Остальные одобрительно загудели, достали оружие и стали окружать Лу, Шантайе-но, Дану и Безымянного.

Лу стало страшно, нет, она знала, что боги на её стороне, но ножи в руках парней от этого не стали выглядеть менее пугающими.

К ним подошло Птица, оно прикоснулось к ближайшему из бойцов, и тот рассыпался серой пылью, которая сразу же впиталась в жирную грязь покрытой листьями земли.

Тот парень, что подстрекал к нападению увидел Лу и плюнул ей под ноги:

-Старая ты, чокнутая сука, все никак не сдохнешь, а?! Мы ж тебя пришибли,  а ты все равно стоишь тут! Это ведь ты виновата, привела сюда этого старого мудака Йорка,  а тот притащил целый цирк уродов! И теперь из-за тебя нас тут всем крышка! – Лу бестрепетно встретила его взгляд:

-Энтони, я хорошо тебя знаю, ты учишься в одной школе с моими младшими детьми. И я знаю, что ты угрожал им обоим, также как до этого твой старший брат Кейт – Джеффри. Чего ты добиваешься?- Энтони замахнулся ножом и закричал истерически:

-Чтобы ты сдохла! И чтоб твои отродья сдохли! Поняла, блядь?!

И в этот момент Птица бесстрастно произнесло:

-Воздастся  каждому по делам его.  Какой монетою вы платили, той и вам отплатят.

Энтони застыл, нож выпал у него из руки, а затем парень рассыпался серым прахом, который сразу же превратился в грязь под ногами Лу. Вслед за ним рассыпались остальные, теперь перед ними стояли лишь Страж и священник.

Страж явно был напуган, но из всех сил держал лицо, священник же только без конца молился. Птица жестом попросило замолчать и сказало:

-Решено, что этот мир будет очищен от разумных, живших здесь, равно, как и от следов их, что отягощают землю. Отмерено, сочтено и решено.

Шакталло сделало странный жест, словно разрубало неведомую нить, отчего оба: Страж и священник рассыпались в пыль, вслед за остальными пришедшими. Лу до костей пробрал холод, она подошла к Птице, взяла его за руку и спросила:

-Скажи мне, одно из многих, зачем вы разрушаете мой дом?- Шакталло посмотрело на неё своими жутковатыми черными глазами без белка и сказало спокойно:

-Этот мир был дан твоему народу взаймы, Луиза. Мы очень сожалеем, что не вмешались раньше. Тогда бы мы могли изменить ход эксперимента, обойдясь без процедуры зачистки. Теперь нам нужно убрать все то, что сможет помешать будущим жителям этого мира,- Лу ответила:

-Так вот что такое апокалипсис, на Землю приходят боги и стирают человечество в пыль. Буквально. Скажи, а что будет с нашими домами? Что будет с нашими домашними животными?- Птица ничего не сказало, оно отвернулось,  а потом исчезло.

Лу огляделась и увидела, что рядом нет ни одного из шакталло, остались лишь Дану, Безымянный и Шантайе-но. Дану подошла к ней и сказала:

-Луиза, пойдем с нами, ты сама сможешь все увидеть.

Они прошли через портал, и оказались в центре города. Небоскребы таяли в воздухе, магазины исчезали, машины пропадали без следа, и Лу чувствовала, как воздух становится чище. Она оглянулась на Птицу и спросила:

-И что будет дальше? Что будет с теми, кто зависит от человека? С коровами  на фермах, с курами на птицефабриках, с пушными зверями и зверями в зоопарках?- Шакталло цокнуло языком и ответило:

-Сейчас сама все увидишь, - они прошли через портал и попали в Лондонский зоопарк. Их встретила практически полная тишина, слышно было только вездесущих воробьев. Они медленно прошлись по центральной аллее, и Лу заметила, что все клетки пусты. Она удивленно посмотрела на Птицу:

-Куда они все делись?- Шакталло спокойно, безо всяких эмоций ответило:

-Мы выпустили тех, кто сможет жить на воле, остальных забрали туда, где о них позаботятся,- по тону Птицы Лу поняла, что объяснений она не дождется.

Следующей остановкой стал огромный агрокомплекс с собственным коровником и небольшой птицефабрикой. Лу пошла проверить, не осталось ли кого?

Её встретили пустые стойла и клетки, еще пахло навозом и куриным пометом, сеном и прелой соломой. Она ходила по пустым помещениям и вдруг поймала себя на том, что напевает старую колыбельную: «На лугу у речки бегают овечки,/Белые овечки, милые овечки,/Не беги, овечка, ты утонешь в речке./Не боюсь я речки,- блеяли овечки,/Блеяли овечки, бегали у речки,/Вечером овечки будут спать у речки».

Когда Лу почувствовала, что голова начала кружиться и гудеть, как заправский колокол, она вышла наружу, увидела, как за её спиной медленно растворились в воздухе коровник, птицефабрика, потом остальные хозпостройки, и самым последним - хозяйский дом. Из кустов за домом вышел пес, он нес в зубах какую-то мелкую зверушку. Животное увидело Лу, зарычало предостерегающе, и Лу замерла. Собака успокоилась, пересекла двор и исчезла из вида.

Вокруг Лу висела ватная тишина, словно даже птицы затихли. Она легла на траву, не обращая внимания на осеннюю сырость,  и посмотрела в низкое серебряное небо. Сами собой в голове всплыли строчки Сары Тисдейл, удивтельно уместные здесь и сейчас:

Будет ласковый дождь, будет запах земли.

Щебет юрких стрижей от зари до зари,

И ночные рулады лягушек в прудах,

И цветение слив в белопенных садах;

 

Огнегрудый комочек слетит на забор,

И малиновки трель выткет звонкий узор.

И никто, и никто не вспомянет войну

Пережито-забыто, ворошить ни к чему...

 

И ни птица, ни ива слезы не прольёт,

Если сгинет с Земли человеческий род.

И весна... и весна встретит новый рассвет

Не заметив, что нас уже нет.

 

Потом она встала и обошла поляну, которая осталась после исчезновения дома, но не нашла ничего, напоминавшего о хозяевах. Значит, шакталло говорило правду. Землю действительно очищают от людского мусора. Лу была уверена, что боги позаботятся, чтоб человеческие изобретения не смогли больше причинять вреда природе. Ей стало интересно, чтоже станет с памятниками и музеями.

И вот тут-то Лу настигла мысль, что, наверное, она, вероятно,- последний человек на Земле. Она огляделась и поняла, что стоит на самом краю перепаханного на зиму поля. На горизонте медленно таяли очертания небольшого города.

Лу не выдержала и заплакала, слезы текли как нескончаемый дождь, в голове было пусто и гулко. Когда слезы иссякли, она пошла через поле, ноги вязли во влажной жирной земле, пару раз Лу чуть не потеряла туфлю.

Дойдя до края поля, она остановилась, подняла голову и долго смотрела на тяжелое стальное небо, грозящее вот-вот пролиться ледяным октябрьским дождем. Лу захотелось оказаться подальше отсюда, и желание исполнилось в ту же секунду: она стояла на пустом причале Джиллс-бэя, только вот никаких доков позади уже не было. Городок исчез с лица Земли, как и прочие людские селения.

Лу стояла так и смотрела на серо-синее море, которое неспешно лизало ноздреватый камень пирса. Началась сверлящая головная боль, виски загорелись, словно от множества раскаленных иголочек, а затылок ныл от гигантского куска льда, медленно погружавшегося внутрь черепа. Наконец, Лу сдалась, легла на холодный, шероховатый камень и подняла глаза к холодному небу цвета графита, разбавленного молоком.

У неё было странное чувство, словно мир вокруг плавится как свеча, течет, как расплавленный воск и принимает доселе никем невиданную форму. Оказывается, что конец для челвечества не стал концом для мира по имени Земля.

Практически все религии, которые знала Лу, утверждали, что божественное создание отделит грешников от праведных, и праведные наследуют Землю. Как же получилось, что на её мире не осталось ни грешных, ни праведных? Те, кто был ближе всего к богам, увели часть людей прочь, а остальных просто превратили в удобрение.

Отчего-то Лу не сомневалась, что Земля, удобренная прахом виновных, расцветет подобно легендарному Эдемскому саду. Вот только кто придет на этот обновленный мир? Когда это случится? Скорей всего, «боги» снова закроют Элейн-Куиврэнн до лучших  времен.

Том как-то вскользь упоминал, что фэйрэ по-другому воспринимают время. Для них оно нелинейно, у них даже нет календаря в привычном для землян виде. Поэтому, когда она спрашивала, сколько лет Нэну, то ей отвечали, что ему двадцать три по земному счету. Сколько лет юноше было на самом деле, неизвестно.

Наконец, Лу промерзла до самых костей, она встала, отряхнулась и увидела, что перил, огораживающих набережную уже нет. Как нет и самого пирса, и причал тоже исчез, как и яхты, принадлежащие местным. Она постояла немного и решила спуститься вниз, к самой кромке прибоя.

Сегодня море было темным, иссиня-серым, пена казалась серебристой, словно ртуть. Лу посмотрела на горизонт, и увидела стаю дельфинов, которые выпрыгивали из волн, словно играющие дети.

И вот на этом самом моменте её накрыло волной черной тоски и нестерпимой боли. Лу на самом деле оказалась тем самым хрестоматийным последним человеком на Земле, летописцем последних дней человечества. Была ли она достойна? Что такого было в Луизе Мередит Оуэн такого, что делало её достойной стать свидетелем в буквальном смысле конца истории?

Все это были пустые хлопоты, думала Лу, неспешно понднимаясь на ноги. Она чувствовала, как все кости её сплавились в единую ноющую, пульсирующую массу, как в голове стучит железный молоточек, как рот наполняется резким, жгучим вкусом. Её затошнило, но желудок был уже пуст, так что Лу вырвало желчью. Она кулем осела на серый влажный песок и подумала, что сил, чтоб встать,  у неё больше нет.

Прибой шумел, над ней с пронзительными криками летали чайки. Лу посмотрела наверх и подумала, что, наверное, умрет тут. И тогда прилетят поморники, и придут собаки, и она станет едой, а после снова вернется в землю, из которой пришла.

Тут она почувствовала прикосновение, повернула голову и увидела шакталло с красными волосами. Птица сказало тусклым, бесцветным голосом:

-Луиза, вставай. Твоя жизнь закончится не сегодня.

И Лу поняла, что сопротивление бесполезно. Она безропотно встала с песка и пошла за Птицей.

 Лу и Птица, казалось, обошли всю планету: она видела пирамиды, Стоунхэндж, Эйфелеву башню, Тауэр, собор Василия Блаженного, Кремль, собор Нотр Дам де Пари, музей Гугенхайма, индийские храмы и Ангкор-Ват. Потом Лу потеряла счет памятникам, она поняла, что «боги» оставили на Земле лишь то, что напоминает о красоте и величии. Остальные материальные свидетельства цивилизации бесследно исчезли. Еще они сделали что-то, чтоб ускорить рост деревьев и трав, потому что Земля стремительно превращалась в запущенный райский сад былых времен.

Наконец, они вышли с Земли. И буквально через несколько мгновений оказались на Первом мире? Так или иначе, это место выглядело знакомым. Птица провело Лу внутрь строения, которое было в точности как ТАРДИС: внутри больше, чем снаружи.

Огромная пустая комната, полная света и воздуха, укрытая сетчатой  крышей, и посередине бассейны, наполненные полупрозрачной, перламутровой жидкостью. В каждом из них медленно, словно огромные медузы, дрейфовали тела её друзей. Один из бассейнов был пуст, Лу подумала, что это для неё.

Лу подошла поближе и оказалась у бассейна, в котром медленно дрейфовал хэватья. Глаза Рована были закрыты, и теперь можно было заметить, насколько странно и чуждо он выглядел. Тело хэватья было полускрыто, но Лу смогла рассмотреть, что у него не было гениталий в привычном смысле, также не было сосков и пупка. Кроме того, ей показалось, что ребер было больше или же они были крупней, его грудная клетка отдаленно напоминала грудину земных птиц. Лу подумала, это от того, что он мог перекидываться в птицу. На коже Рована теперь явно проступал сложный узор, отдаленно напоминающий россыпь веснушек. Однако, в этой россыпи были и ритм, и порядок. Его волосы стали ярко-рыжими, они окружали голову, словно солнечные протуберанцы. Теперь Лу вспомнила, кого ей напоминал хэватья. Давным-давно они вместе с Джонни смотрели странный фильм «Византия», в этом фильме был актер с такими же рыжими кудрями и тонкой молочной кожей, как и Рован. И его кожу тоже украшала густая россыпь коричных веснушек.

Рядом с Рованом неспешно плавали в перламутровых водах Талак’кья и Эанид. Обе они были в сухопутной форме, селки казалась очень маленькой и хрупкой на фоне массивной нэйланкхэ. Дельфиниха же дрейфовала в позе морской звезды, на руках и ногах можно было рассмотреть межпальцевые перепонки. Селки ничем не отличалась от человека, разве что была мелкокостной и узкогрудой. Нэйланкхэ же напоминала женщину лишь отдаленно, как таковой груди не было, лишь соски весьма непривычного вида, а гениталии выглядели уж совсем чуждо: лишь узкая щель, и ничего больше.

Мойра с её черными кудрями и бледной кожей выглядела как настоящая ирландская дева давних времен. Обычно, на взгляд Лу, голые женщины выглядели беззащитно, но девушка перед ней был лишь спокойной и собранной.

Том и Нэн лежали в бассейнах бок о бок. Шрамы Нэна практически сгладились, а волосы явно стали длинней. Теперь его голову окружал нимб платиновых волос, словно у какого-то ангела с современной иконы. Том же парадоксально стал моложе, глубокие морщины словно разгладились, кажется, даже седины поубавилось.

Однако, никто из них не дышал. Лу присела на край пустого бассейна и подумала, что безмерно устала. Как хорошо было бы погрузиться в перламутровую, слабо светящуюся жидкость и забыть обо всех ужасах последних недель. Потом она вспомнила о Колинеи детях. Но они точно были в безопасности и под присмотром, им ничего не грозило. Сама же Лу сейчас была опустошена до самого дна, как будто из неё вычерпали всю жизненную силу. Поэтому она разделась, закрыла глаза и медленно погрузилась в пахнущую мятой и озоном жидкость. Она легла на спину и почувствовала, что жидкость мягко тянет вниз. Лу не стала сопротивляться, она выдохнула, а на вдохе в нос и рот потекла субстанция, напомнившая сок Материнского древа. Поэтому она не стала сопротивляться, и вскоре провалилась в мягкую темноту.

 

 **Глава** **26\. Здесь смерть и жизнь текут рекой единой.**

Лу оказалась в странном месте: серо-стальные стены,  вдоль стен стоят железные скамьи, а по коридору гуляет пронзительный ветер. Весьма неприятное место, решила она.

Довольно скоро Лу поняла, что не одна. Словно кто-то следил за ней, но пока боялся показаться на глаза. Она решила пройтись, посмотреть, что да как. Ведь она уже вроде как умерла, так чего бояться?! Хмыкнув своим мыслям, она двинулась вперед.

Вскоре Лу обнаружила длинный коридор, по обе стороны которого распологались вполне стереотипные железные двери с кодовыми замками, еще вдоль стен стояли жетские на вид кушетки, обтянутые матовой черной тканью.

Тут она услышала шаги, обернулась и увидела Клейборна. Он ошарашено застыл в паре шагов от Лу и сказал безмерно удивленным голосом:

-Откуда ты здесь взялась?! Это же мое место, я тебя не звал!

Лу, удивленая не меньше Клейборна, ответила потрясенно:

-Скажи лучше, откуда в моем посмертии ты?!

Охотник сложил руки на груди и ответил уже более уверенно:

-Я очнулся здесь после этой эльфийской клоунады, решил, что это ад. Но отчего-то не увидел ни одного демона. Поэтому думаю, что это проделки тех, кого твои прекрасные друзья-фейрэ называют богами. Они меня засунули сюда в наказание за грехи,- Лу тоже смогла оправиться от первоначального шока и сказала:

-О, смотрю, ты не утратил знаменитой самоуверенности, Клейборн. Может быть, проведешь мне экскурсию, раз уж меня занесло в твои владения?

Клейборн посмотрел на неё так, словно хотел бы сжечь заживо, потом спохватился и ответил устало:

-Черт с тобой, Луиза. Все равно тут заняться нечем, а так хоть какое-то развлечение. Пошли, - бросил он уже находу, и Лу пошла следом.

Владения Клейборна состояли из бесконечных коридоров с безликими серыми стенами и вездесущими черными кушетками вдоль стен. Охотник молчал, изредка неприязненно оглядываясь на неё через плечо. Наконец, они пришли в некий зал, где в самом центре было нечто вроде перископа с ручками.

Охотник подошел к нему, посмотрел в видоискатель, скривился как от боли и сказал неприязненно:

-Иди, Луиза, полюбуйся.

Лу подошла, взялась за ручки и увидела мир Джонни.

И поняла все коварство замысла Дану. Клейборн день за днем наблюдал за тем, как проводил свое посмертие Оберег, которого Клейборн считал источником всех своих бед. Она долго рассматривала лужайку перед домом, потом покрутила ручки, приближая картинку.

На порогах вначале появился Уродец Луи, он радостно поскакал вниз, вслед за ним спустился хозяин. Сегодня Джонни был одет в зеленое, его волосы были забраны в косу, а на ногах были песчаного цвета «чешки», которые носили на Элейн-Митрадрен. Судя по всему, плотные зеленые одежды пришли с Элейн-Махи, потому что на Митрадрен был довольно мягкий климат.

Несколько минут Лу с удовольствием наблюдала, как Джонни играет с собакой в «принеси палку», потом они ушли гулять и скрылись из виду. Тогда она отошла от перископа, уселась на кушетку и  спросила:

-Ну, как тебе зрелище? Ничего другого не показывают?- Клейборн сел напротив и ответил:

-Представляешь, нет. Как-то показывали сбор всего счастливого семейства, так чуть не стошнило. Сплошные клише: детки, бабочки, собачка, эльфийский мальчик,- Лу хмыкнула:

-Ну-ну, как же тебе невыносимо, наверное, сидеть тут и наблюдать, как Джонни гуляет на свободе.

Охотник помолчал и сказал подозрительно спокойно:

-Да, погано, ты права. Но больше всего меня бесит то, что здесь куча закрытых дверей, которые я не могу открыть. И, еще, я никак не пойму, зачем  меня сюда отправили и сколько еще тут сидеть? Черт возьми, я так надеялся, что умру и не попаду вообще никуда!  Но, нет, мать твою, я попал в какой-то дурной бункер и каждый проклятый день наблюдаю, как Гринвуд «проводит в благости посмертие свое»!

Лу цокнула языком:

-Ого, да ты за словом в карман не лезешь. Кстати, почему ты наряжен как герой «1984»?

Клейборн разражено дернул воротник-стойку и ответил:

-Сам не знаю, наверное, это мне в наказание за безупречный вкус при жизни. Я очнулся вообще голым, пошел искать одежду и нашел вот это, - он подергал серую брючину.

Лу встала, обошла комнату по периметру, потрогала прохладные стальные стены и сказала спокойно:

-Слушай, как странно: я наблюдала конец человечества, видела мертвых близких, и теперь беседую здесь с тобой. Забавно, правда?- Охотник лег на кушетку и произнес:

-Ничего забавного не вижу. Твои боги все-таки прикончили людей? Очистили Землю от человеческой скверны и сделали её райским садом былых времен? – Лу снова села, откинулась на прохладную, гладкую стену и проговорила:

-Да, на Земле вновь будет жизнь, но для людей там уже нет места,- Клейборн резко встал:

-Как ты можешь так спокойно сидеть тут и разглагольствовать о том, что Земле лучше без людей?! Ведь ты тоже человек!- Лу села на кушетку напротив и ответила:

-Знаешь, выяснилось, что я не человек, у меня есть кровь туата, прабабка была замужем за одним из них,- охотник поморщился, потом кивнул:

-Теперь ясно, почему ты с ними все время хороводилась. Наверное, мечтала заполучить Оберега? Вот незадача, а он гей, да? – Лу покачала головой:

-Послушай, Натаниэль, ты сидишь тут, в Чистилище, и думаешь только о том, как бы побольней уколоть меня?- Охотник поднял бровь, потому что она назвала его по имени, но ответил:

-Луиза, а чем еще тут заниматься? Только предаваться мрачным мыслям, ходить в разведку и находить новые запертые двери. И вот здесь появляешься ты, хоть какое- то развлечение!- Лу мрачно улыбнулась шутке висельника и спросила:

-Ответь мне, зачем ты все-таки решил убить Оберега? Ты же с самого начала понимал, что это самоубийство? Или кто-то внушил тебе, что нужно принести себя в жертву ради блага человечества? Потому что туата, заполучивши Оберега, немедленно захватят Землю? Тем более, что Оберег этот явно был агентом влияния туата, неправда ли?- Натаниэль кивнул, не глядя на нее:

-Ты же такая умная, Луиза, сама все за меня рассказала. А потом Стража выкинула меня за ненадобностью, как козла отпущения за все грехи прошлые и будущие, - Лу посмотрела на охотника почти с сожалением и ответила:

-Ты такой умный, Натаниэль, сам все знаешь: раскаяние есть путь к прощению. Как ты думаешь, зачем тебя сюда засунули?- Охотник посмотрел с сомнением:

-Думаю, что твоя богиня имеет на меня зуб. Иначе зачем бы ты торчала в моем чистилище?- Лу закатила глаза и цокнула языком. Охотник насторожился:

-Что это ты языком все время цокаешь? В лошадок играешь со мной?- Лу хмыкнула:

-Туата цокают вместо пожатия плечами,- охотник подозрительно на неё покосился:

-Да неужели? И ты у нас уже не человек, а эльф? Настолько они тебе промыли мозги? Нет, я понимаю, что ты по уши влюбилась в Гринвуда, когда была совсем мелкой, но потом что? Он же ведь гей, пробу негде ставить!  На что ты надеялась, когда начала хороводиться с этой кодлой? Хотя, я понимаю, на что, на теплое местечко, после того, как они окончательно угробят человечество к чертовой матери! – Лу внимательно посмотрела на него:

-Слушай, Клейборн, ты  успокойся, ладно?- В ответ на эти слова охотник взорвался:

-Как я могу успокоиться, когда мне все время показывают этого проклятого Гринвуда? Как он там ходит, ест, спит, играет со своей долбаной собакой?! Как его навещают дети, мужья и подруги детства?! А я брожу тут и не могу ни одной двери открыть, и ты еще навязалась на мою голову! – Лу ответила просто:

-Хватит орать, Клейборн, пошли со мной, - с эими словами она встала и покинула  комнату.

Натаниэль немного подумал и вышел следом.

 

**Глава 27. И ненависть, как пламя на углях, сжигает сердце, опаляет душу.**

Лу толком не понимала, куда ведет охотника. Но все-таки упорно шла, спиной чувствуя пристальный взгляд и слушая мерные шаги. Наконец, они остановились у двери, металл которой отливал бензиновым перламутром. Лу без запинки набрала код: 51171, день, когда Джонни появился на пороге Абингтонского приюта Святой девы- утешительницы.

Дверь распахнулась на горную террасу. Слева виднелся вход у пещеру, а прямо перед ней сидел некто, облаченный в темно-зеленый плащ. Лу застыла, она поняла, что это отец Джонни. Повинуясь безотчетному порыву, она подняла голову и увидела, как высоко в небе кружит виверн. Сидевший услышал их шаги и обернулся. Лу взрогнула: перед ней, без сомнения, сидел отец Джонни. За её спиной выругался охотник, и отец Джонни сказал:

-Приветствую вас, Луиза и Натаниэль.

Охотник осторожно обошел Лу, встал перед отцом Джонни и сказал с вызовом:

-Вы вообще кто? Хозяин какого-нибудь эльфийского святилища?   

Фэйрэ посмотрел на него с вежливым интересом:

-К сожалению, нет. Всего лишь скромный камнерез, и это место моего упокоения.

Лу присмотрелась внимательней и заметила, что пол площадки, а также вход в пещеру покрыты причудливыми узорами и фразами на лаугнин. Она в который раз пожалела, что не умеет толком читать по-эльфийски. Охотник же сморщился, будто съел лимон целиком:

-И какого черта я после смерти беседую с камнерезом в богом забытых горах?

Фэйрэ посмотрел  на Клейборна со спокойным любопытством:

\- Не знаю, кто такой черт, которого Вы так эмоционально помянули, но нам, кажется, стоит поговорить о моем сыне и его супруге.

Клейборн вспылил, его неудержимо понесло:

-Да господи! Неужели даже после смерти меня будут доставать этими «зачем да почему»?! Убил, потому что считал это правильным. Потому что твой сын был угрозой, мы думали, что убрав его, сможем добиться второго Исхода. Когда я сделал то, что должен был, он каким-то чудом оклемался, прожил полгода и подал на нас  в суд. И мы проиграли! Они свалили всю вину на меня, эти ублюдочные безупречные Стражи! А надо было вырезать фэйрэ, одного за другим. Переловить тех, что живут в воде, чтобы не мешали людям нормально осваивать океаны, а потом задавить сухопутных. Их было сколько? Несколько сотен миллионов, может даже, десятков, а людей было миллиарды. Но ведь никто не почесался, никто не слушал, что нельзя верить фйэрэ, как же! Ведь они стали такие добренькие, принесли на Землю свои волшебные технологии, стали заводить дружбу с людьми. И чем все кончилось?! Она,- Клейборн ткнул пальцем в Лу,- говорит, что всех просто стерли с лица Земли! И ты еще спрашиваешь, почему я убил твоего сына? Вообще, не пойму, почему меня обвиняют в смерти Гринвуда? Его ведь вылечили, он почти десяток лет потом прожил. Я здесь причем?! Ну, да, хотел убить Йорка, не буду отпираться. Но сам подумай, я прожил девять лет как бездомный пес, лишенный элементарных вещей, я даже с собой покончить не смог: то веревка оборвется, то таблетки просроченными окажутся, то еще какая-то досадная ерунда. И вот приходит Йорк, весь умудренный опытом, украшенный благородными сединами, только что без крыльев и нимба. Я просто не смогт удержаться, понимаешь?! Кстати, забыл спросить, Йорк ушел с Земли или все-таки допрыгался и его убили?

Лу внутренне сжалась и ответила как можно спокойней:

-Его убил кто-то из пособников Стражи, когда он пытался их вразумить. Как и меня, как Нариннэна, так что, - охотник перебил её, невесело рассмеявшись:

-Вот, есть на свете справедливость! Меня самому этот Нариннэн чуть мозги не поджарил, в прямом смысле. И что теперь?

Лу промолчала, Клейборну ответил отец Джонни:

-Теперь мы вместе отправимся в гости к моему сыну.

Клейборн вздрогнул, крепко зажмурился, потряс головой и сказал:

-Никуда я не пойду. Слышите, верните меня обратно в бункер!

Но ничего не произошло. Фэйрэ крепко взял сопротивляющегося охотника за руку и в то же мгновение они оказались на лугу возле дома Джонни.

Хозяин дома сидел на ступенях и играл в «принеси палку» с собакой. Он услышал шаги, обернулся и расцвел радостной улыбкой:

-Томи, Лу,- потом заметил охотника, помрачнел и спросил:

-Что здесь делает этот человек?

Отец Джонни веско сказал:

-Потому что вам, маби, давно нужно было встретиться. Потому что кровь между вами не дает успокоения ни тебе, ни ему.

-Томирен, я не хочу видеть его.

Старший фэйрэ цокнул языком в раздражении:

-Мабиен, мне тоже не нравится этот человек, но, раз уж Всеблагой было угодно, чтобы Луиза пришла к нему, а потом они вместе навестили меня, то так тому и быть.

Лу поняла, что должна вмешаться. Ее неимоверно раздражали выскопарные эльфийские перепалки, чтобы терпеть их еще и в посмертии:

-Слушай, Джонни, охолони немного. Во-первых, раз уж мы сюда пришли, значит, так надо. Во – вторых, я так и не была представлена твоему отцу.

Джонни улыбнулся смущенно, теперь, с его эльфийскими зубами, улыбка выглядела страшновато, и сказал, отвесив легкий поклон:

-Луиза, это Джаллем Анкрейни ард Тален-Исскиримм, мой батюшка.

«Язык сломаешь»,- подумала Лу, а Джонни продолжил:

-Луиза Мэрион Гринвуд, урожденная Оуэн, ближайшая подруга и сестра-по-крови.

Охотник поморщился, но Джонни его опередил:

-Натаниэль Джеймс Клейборн, Страж, который меня убил.

И охотник перестал сдерживаться:

-Какого черта?! Гринвуд, ты окончательно утратил остатки разума, что обвиняешь меня в своей смерти? Проклятая сыворотка на тебя не подействовала, ты же должен был умереть в течение получаса. От неё же нет никаких противоядий, она же убивает наверняка!

Джаллем посмотрел на охотника с видимым сожалением:

-Ты разве не знае6шь, что на Оберегов вообще плохо действует эта ваша сыворотка? Просто потому, что они как ходячий источник благодати. Если бы Джонах был туатаном без Дара, то он бы умер в течение нескольких часов. Ну, конечно, ему повезло с супругом, пожалуй, с обоими. Именно поэтому он смог прожить еще девять лет. Но потом его время вышло, увы.

И тут, без фанфар и фейверков, появился Том. Он с ходу врезался Джонни в бок, схватил его за рукав и сказал с горячечной настойчивостью:

-Ну, все, Джонатан, больше ты меня отсюда не вытолкаешь! – Джонни на секунду остолбенел, потом мягко взял Тома за руку и мягко развернул его лицом к остальным.

Том оглядел их так, словно они были персонажами его сна, и спросил:

-Джонни, откуда здесь такая толпа? Охотник тут зачем?

-Они пришли поговорить, Томас. Понимаешь, Лу попала к Клейборну, вместе они пришли к батюшке, а уж батюшка привел их ко мне. А тут и ты подтянулся. Ну, разве не замечательно?- Том хмыкнул:

-Ну, еще бы! Не успел я толком помереть, а уже надо разговаривать, - тут он понял, что нужно соблюсти приличия:

-Джаллем-наммо, - отец Джонни и Том обменялись традиционными поклонами, потом машет рукой Лу:

-Привет, Лу. Вот кого не ждал тут увидеть.

Потом взгляд Тома натыкается на охотника, леденеет:

-Клейборн, не могу сказать, что рад тебя видеть,- тот мгновенно парирует удар:

-Взаимно, Йорк.

Лу надоела эта бессмысленная болтовня и она вклинилась в беседу:

-Непонятно, чего мы тут все собрались? Я вообще-то не собираюсь помирать окончательно, у меня остались муж, дети. Так что, давайте по-быстрому разрешим наши проблемы и займемся уже своими делами.

Отец Джонни согласно кивнул,  Том перехватил инициативу:

-Смотрю на тебя, Клейборн, и думаю, что стоило все-таки Нэну тогда позволить тебе мозги сжечь. Скольких проблем избежали, страшно подумать, - охотник вытаращился на него:

-И что тогда? Люди выжили бы как уникальный вид на своей родной планете? Твои друзья-эльфы не поглотили бы их как саранча урожай? Нас бы оставили в покое? Сомневаюсь,- Том ответил ему взглядом, холодным и твердым как алтарный камень на забытом острове:

-Я не знаю, что было бы. Однако, я знаю, что произошло: твои коллеги убили тех, кто поддерживал туата. Эти люди остались на Земле, потому что не хотели бросать могилы и лишать своих детей шанса вырасти на родном мире. Туата предложили им уйти на Внешние миры, но Друзья фэйрэ, как вы их называли, отказались. И были убиты, все до единого.  Детей, кстати, пожалели, мол, не отвечают за грехи отцов.

Клейборн побледнел, сглотнул и ответил:

-И что? Твои же эльфийские боги их воскресили наверняка! Детишек уже вернули мамам и папам, а мой дом разрушили. И я тут теперь торчу, выслушиваю бредни про «сами виноваты». Я не раскаиваюсь, Стражи всегда делали то, что положено. Вы просто оказались куда сильней, чем мы могли бы предположить.

Отец Джонни посмотрел на охотника и произнес:

-Страж Клейборн, Вы вполне заслужили свою смерть и посмертие, как и остальные Ваши коллеги.

Охотник огляделся, словно ища поддержки, но потом увидел шакталло Птицу и оторопело выдохнул:

-Это еще что за чудовище?

Птица появилось во всем великолепии: алые волосы, непроглядно черные глаза на восковом лице, андрогинные свободные одежды, переливающиеся перламутром. Шакталло подошло вплотную к охотнику и сказало своим тусклым, невыразительным голосом:

-Натаниэль, твое время вышло. Я – шакталло, одно из многих, я отведу тебя в место успокоения.

Охотник открывает рот, потом закрывает его, внимательно смотрит на Лу, Тома, Джонни и его отца. Потом разворачивается в сторону Птицы и говорит как можно безразличней:

-Раз так, то пошли, что зря время терять?- Потому что Натаниэль Джеймс Клейборн – кто угодно, но только не трус.

Лицо шакталло остатется безмятежным, оно берет охотника за руку и уводит за собой в раздвинувшуюся перед ними складку пространства.

Натаниэль очутился в открытом космосе? Перед ним разворачивалось величественное зрелище, он сразу понял, что это взрывается звезда, превращаясь в сверхновую. Чудовищный выброс энергии распоространялся во всем стороны как лесной пожар. Наконец поток нестерпимо яркого белого света достиг Натаниэля, поглотил его.  И Страж Клейборн перестал быть.


End file.
